Ashes
by sheshe21
Summary: Yes, yet another Angel fic that I've started. Anywho, this one is about season four, minus the evil Cordy thing. What if Connor took a step further in his revenge? As things spiral out of control, will love lead to victory?... Or death? C/A fic
1. Chapter 1: A Son's Betrayel

**A/N: **_This takes place the night Cordy and Angel are supposed to meet. Of course I'm changing the whole Skip-tricking-Cordy-to-the-higher-plains thing. In this fic, Connor takes his revenge a step further, involving Cordelia. This starts at the end of season three, then going through season four. Which will result with new and old things from the television series. Muah! Ha! Ha haaaaaaa!_

**Disclaimer: **_Hey, the characters in the Joss Whedon universe belongs to him and David Greenwalt. They're the geniuses who came up with the idea first. So, put down you torches and pitchforks, I'm not getting any money for this fic. Ha... Ha._

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 1: A Son's Betrayal**

Cordelia couldn't stop grinning, even with the monster size butterfly's fluttering in her stomach. Tonight was the night when she bared her soul to the one man who would either shatter her completely, or make her the happiest woman on this earth. Plus, the thought of sharing some possible smooches with the hunky vampire was definitely a plus!

"Alright Dennis! How does this one look?"

Cordelia stepped out of her closet, wearing a knee length red dress with tiny spaghetti straps. Lights flickered quickly on and off, showing Dennis's male approval. Nervously, Cordelia looked at her image in her full length mirror. Doing the usual spin and look routine, Cordelia bit her plump lower lip with a look of doubt.

"It's not too Take-Me-Big-Boy, is it?"

A sticky note pad floated in front of her lovely, heart shaped face.

_"Woman, you look beautiful! You look great in anything. Don't keep that big lug waiting and go!"_

"I'm going to change,"said Cordelia to Dennis's annoyance_. _

Watching his roommate change yet again frustrated the ghost. He honestly hoped the vampire was worth the effort over this grueling clothes dilemma. Personally, he didn't like any male who came sniffing around Cordy's door. Just because Angel was a warrior for The Powers That Be did not exclude him from Dennis's dislike list.

"Agh!" Cordelia wailed. "There's nothing here good enough! Dennis, just hand me the phone so I can call Angel and cancel. I'll pretend I've got a cold or something."

Suddenly, a sticky note slapped Cordelia right in the forehead.

"Ow! Jeez, Dennis! Watch it with the smacking."

Cordelia read the note, and sighed.

_"Don't even think about it! Groo was right, you're in love with him. Even if I can't see why, you are. Personally, I think nobody deserves you, but that's just me. Take it from someone who's been there. If you don't go through with this, you'll always wander what could have been."_

The seer smiled, but then shivered. Her vulnerable side showed up.

"What if he doesn't feel the same? Buffy's always been the love of his life. How can I beat that?"

Another note floated over.

_"Angel would have to be an idiot to not see what is right in front of him. As for Buffy, sounds like he's past her now. He did come back here after her resurrection. He could've stayed and tried to start again, but he didn't. Just follow your heart, Cordelia. You deserve some happiness."_

Dennis watched as Cordelia grinned, her smile bright and filled with light. The ghost smiled back, even though she couldn't see it. Looking at the clock, Dennis began thinking of the girl he fell in love with so long ago. Tall, brunette, eyes that melted him whenever he looked deeply into them... He regretted how things turned out, it being one of the things that drove him to ghostly madness stuck in that wall for so long. If he only kept his secret get away with his love from his mother, then perhaps they would be together with a family and grand-kids.

The night they were supposed to meet was going to be the night he popped the question. Now, he'll always have this regret not being able too. That's why he was pushing for Cordelia to go through with this. Even if Angel did break her heart, at least she would know for sure and move on with her life... Of course he would be sworn enemies for eternity with the vampire if he did.

"Okay, I promise that this is the last one." Cordelia called out. Dennis waited, then watched with wander as the vision stepped out of the closet.

She had on a long white gown, showing a hint of her impressive cleavage. It was very conservative, yet had a romantic quality that would catch any males eye. If Dennis wasn't dead and could breath, he would be turning blue from lack of oxygen. Flicking the lights off and on continuously made Cordelia giggle.

"Well, I can see that nothing more needs to be said. This is it, the one dress that I've been saving for a special occasion. I thought I would never get the chance to wear it!"

Checking herself in the mirror, Cordelia finally felt satisfied. She then slipped on some high heel sandals, tiny glittering rhinestones decorated the two shoes. Then, she carefully did some touch ups on her makeup, for some reason keeping it light instead of the usual sexiness look she'd put on with a normal date. For Angel, she didn't need all of that to impress him. Like he once told her before, he liked the natural look on her.

The only thing she wasn't quite satisfied with was her hair. She went crazy on her little vacation with Groo, chopping her hair even shorter and coloring it blond. A color she honestly never thought she would try. Groo loved it, which was a good enough reason at the time to do such a radical change. Now, she wanted her shoulder length brown hair back. But what was done is done.

From the static electricity she was getting off of Dennis, she knew that she was running late.

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Just let me - Dennis!"

Cordelia felt her ghostly friend push her out of her bedroom urgently. Deciding that she didn't have time to argue, the young woman gave in and rushed to the door. She jumped when there was a knock.

Looking at the clock, she wandered who would be wanting to see her this late in the night. A thought occurred to her, scaring her to the state of numbness. What if it was Angel? He might have guessed why she wanted to talk with him, after all she did drop some heavy hints on what the reason could be. But... what if he wanted to let her down gently in a place where she would feel more secure? Her lungs constricted as heart ache and fear almost doubled her over.

Noticing his friends distress, the ghost decided that he should see who it was. Peeking out of the door, Dennis frowned. A young man, no, scratch that, a boy stood outside. His brown hair was slightly long, framing his pale face. His blue eyes were brooding and filled with the lack of usual human ease, instead filled with a strange coldness. Something about his features reminded him of someone. A hint of something that should click with his ghostly brain, but wasn't at the moment.

Still, if he was a relative of someone they knew or not, it didn't matter. The vibes he received from this teenager was bad and toxic. He was too dangerous.

Meanwhile, Cordelia got a hold of herself during her little freak out episode. Feeling embarrassed of her sudden cowardice, Cordelia straightened her shoulders and decided that she wasn't going to let a manpire scare her. After all, she was once called the 'Boy Slayer', a title she worn proudly back in the day. And tonight, she was going to reclaim that title by making Angel week in the knees, no matter if he loved her or not!

Cordelia grabbed the door handle, but yelped as a electric current shocked her hand. Dennis quickly ran to grab his note pad, trying to warn his friend of the danger.

"Damn it, Dennis! What was that for?"

A quickly scribbled out note was handed over. Dennis watched anxiously as his room-mate read the note.

_"There's a teenager out there, and he's reeking of bad vibes. Danger!"_

"Teenager?"

"Cordelia? It's me, Stev-... Er, Connor."

Cordelia relaxed. Dennis hastily began scribbling, then tried to stop Cordy from opening the door. But the stubborn seer ignored his ghostly influence and opened the door, allowing the teen to rush in.

"Connor, I didn't expect you here... Um, how did you know where I live?"

The pacing boy stopped, his cold eyes looking everywhere but her. Something was wrong.

"Your scent."

"Oh. Guess the old sniffer was another thing you got from your dad."

Cordelia didn't miss the wince when she called Angel his father. Not that she wasn't used to weird mood changes - thanks to her years around his father - but his agitation began to alarm her. She thought that after detoxing Conner would work out all that hatred and aggression out of his soul. But apparently, things were still not quite homey yet.

Looking down at her watch, Cordy left those troubled thoughts for another day and attempted to cut this visit short.

"So, what brings you here? Because, I've kinda got a place to be at and I'm running behind-"

"You're going to meet him, my... father."

"Yep. So, if this isn't an emergency, could this wait?"

"That's why I'm here," Conner stated with an edge to his voice as he stopped and finally looked at her, though still not in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked, becoming very alarmed now.

"He called the hotel, about five or ten minutes ago."

"And?" Cordelia pressed, feeling frustration with the slow information.

"I don't know. I guess I panicked. Fred answered the phone, said she heard some shouting and the sound of a struggle on the other line. Dad tried to tell them where he was, but the line went dead. Gunn and Fred told me to wait at the hotel till they came back, but I... I just..."

Conner sund down to his knees, covering his face. Cordelia felt her excited and happy mood fall back to earth. Angel - her Angel - was in danger. Not like that wasn't normal for him, but just the thought of the possibility of losing him brought a overwhelming sense of dispair. She needed to find him. He just couldn't die. Not now, not after finally getting out of the river of denial.

Clutching her purse and car keys, Cordelia urged the teenager to his feet.

"Don't go all hopeless on me. You're a warrior, Conner. I mean Steven. Whatever."

"Conner," the teenager corrected.

"The point is - is that the manpire I love and your father, needs us. Let's go kick some ass."

The teenager smiled smugly as she began to lead him out the door. Dennis slammed the door on the boy's arm, almost breaking it. Cordelia reacted quickly as the teenager let out a short scream of pain, clutching his left bicep.

"Dennis! Knock it off! He's Angel's son, which means he's off limits!"

Dennis watched as the boy quickly exited the apartment. He tried flicking the lights on and off, but the two were long gone. Something wasn't right. That boy, his aura, was filled with rage. And anyone who was that much contaminated by it, was most likely to explode at the slightest thing.

Quickly grabbing the phone, Dennis phoned the hotel. He didn't believe one word that kid said. Yet, he hoped he was wrong. For Cordy and Angel's sake.

**A**

Fred and Gunn were closing shop for the night. Everything was coming to together at last. Angel and Conner were bonding, Wolfram and Hart were put in their place, and finally, the champion and seer were finally going to confess their obvious love for each other. It seemed that nothing could ruin these happy times. Not after all they've been through the past months.

"About ready, gorgeous?"

Fred giggled, looking down bashfully due to her boyfriend's endearment. A red blush touched her cheeks, boosting Gunn's ego. He waltzed over to the reception desk as she straightened some files.

"Almost. I just need to put these files back, then we'll be done for the night."

"Done? No, we're definitely not done. I've got a few things in mind for tonight," Gunn replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. The blush deepened as the Texan quickly put the last files up.

"Okay! All finished," Fred said eagerly. She shuddered as two big strong arms wrapped around her middle, his lips slowly moving up her long, slender neck.

"Mmm, Charles. We should... oh my! We should go... Now!"

Gunn chuckled as the brunette snatched her purse, turned of the lights, and tugged him towards the back doors. The phone then rang, causing two groans to soon follow. Fred released Gunn's hand and began to march back over, but the young man wasn't having any of that.

"Oh no you don't," Gunn chided as he yanked her back in his arms. "Leave it be. They can leave a message."

"But Charles, that could be more work or someone in dire need of our help!"

Gunn grinned as he began to nibble on her lips. "I love the way you say dire. Only a woman like you can get away with that."

Fred was breathing heavily, forgetting the phone. Cordelia's familiar chipper voice on the message machine asked for the name and number of the helpless. Silence was all there was.

"See? Just another wrong number," Gunn cooed as he nibbled on Fred's neck. She nodded, reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah. Wrong... number," she sighed. The two lovers left, not hearing the sudden tapping on the machine as Dennis tried to deliver a message through Morse code.

**A**

"Turn here," Connor ordered.

"What do you mean? I told Angel to meet me at-"

"I told you, he was somewhere else. Whoever was attacking him probably kept him from even reaching your meeting place," Connor replied coldly.

Cordelia shut her mouth, ignoring the menace in his words. She blamed it on the stress of his night. After hearing of Wolfram and Hart's earlier attack on the father and son bonding time, she could really sympathise with the teenager. It seemed that the endless stream of danger that began before his birth still haunted his every step.

"Don't worry, Conner. Your father is going to be fine. He's strong, heroic, brave, handsome, soulful, and has these strong, hard mus-" Cordelia stopped herself as she began to ramble on with the list of things that she loved about him. Now wasn't the time to moon over his father when Angel needed help.

"He'll make it out, okay? He always does. He's Angel."

Conner looked at her, studying her. "You care for him. More than he knows."

Cordelia nodded. "Yes. I... I love him. I think I have for a very long time. Before you were even in existence."

Conner smiled, knowing he had the perfect target for his plot. "Good. It's good to know what I'm right about you."

"What do you mean by that?" Cordy questioned.

"It's obvious. The way you two look at each other. I just wasn't quite sure. I never saw a male and female relationship before."

"Well, a hell dimension will do that to you."

"Yeah. The closest thing I saw that touched affection between two creatures was with two Horn-crack demons."

"Really," Cordelia said with lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, except the female ate the males legs after the mating dance. Then after they mated and she lays the eggs, sh-"

"Is that it?" Cordelia pointed out to an abandoned warehouse. She really didn't want to go there with Conner. Learning the mating habits of demons was not on her to do list.

"Yes. That's it."

Pulling over, Cordelia looked wearily at the building. It was next to a dock, where a few boats were currently anchored. It didn't seemed that anything dangerous was occuring here. Then again, this was L.A., anywhere could be a dangerous lair for a demon.

"I've got some weopans in my trunk in a grey duffle bag. Some cross bows, small axes, stakes, holy water, and some short swords."

Conner nodded, quickly getting out of the tan jeep. Looking down at the jeweled watch she had on, Cordelia frowned. Gunn and Fred should be there by now. She didn't see the truck anywhere. Taking her cell out of her purse, Cordelia began to dial Gunn's cell number. But Conner was quickly opening her door, snatching the phone from her hands.

"Hey! What's your damage?"

Conner quickly crushed it with one hand, dropping the remains on the ground. Cordelia was stunned, but her Chase temper was quickly rising.

"Sorry, but you could alert the enemy."

"Excuse me, but I was trying to call Gunn and ask where he was!"

"Shh! We don't know what is in there! For all we know, the others could be inside, trying to silently ambush the enemy."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. Though she could see where he was coming from, something didn't add together.

"They're not here, Conner."

"You don't know that," Conner retorted as he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

Cordelia's earlier instincts were now screaming. This whole situation was wrong. And the way Conner refused to look her in the eyes was really starting to confirm suspicions.

"You know, maybe you're right. I'll stay here while you go inside and look around."

Cordelia tried closing her door, but Conner wouldn't allow it. "I think that's a bad idea."

Cordelia shivered. Conner's hand clenched the door tightly, his strength putting tiny dents in the door where he gripped it. Her body began to hum as she tried to trigger that power from before. Maybe he needed more cleaning out. For now, she could understand what her ghostly friend meant by danger.

"Conner," began Cordelia in a soothing tone. "Let go of the door."

"I can't."

"Honey," she tried again. "Look me in the eyes."

Conner slowly looked up. His eyes were filled with hatred, coldness, and guilt. She gasped, realizing her instincts were correct. This was a trap.

"Angel isn't here."

Conner nodded. Cordelia held back the tears threatening to spill.

"Conner, what did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied honestly."Yet."

Cordelia closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When opening them, she returned a fierce glare. Conner eyes shifted else were.

"Let go of the door. I really don't want to hurt you."

"But you will, if you have to," Conner finished for her. His cold eyes met hers. "I'm sorry that you have to be dragged into this. You gave me peace, even though it was short lived; I will always be grateful to you for that. But the mission has to be completed."

"What mission?"

"Justice," Connor snarled. He then tried to grab Cordelia's arm. A bright light hit him, knocking him ten feet back.

Cordelia quickly closed the door, starting the jeep. She quickly backed out, the wheels squealing their protest. Setting the gear to Drive, the determined seer stomped on the pedal and tried to flee the seen. It looked like she would be getting away, but it wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

Connor leaped on top of the hood, his face set in a ferocious snarl. Cordelia swerved, starting to lose controle. But the miracle child hung on, refusing to let his prey get away. Seeing no way out of this situation, Cordelia stomped on the break.

She thankfully came to a safe stop. But Connor went flying, landing hard on the road. He rolled a couple of times, then laid there motionless.

Cordelia panted, her hands shaking. She desperately wanted to leave him there, and go find and warn Angel of his son's intentions. It would be the smart thing to do, since Connor was following the example of both parents and going all psyco and evil... But, he was Angel's _son_. And at one time, she secretly called him hers as well. She still loved him, something that hasn't changed despite of the bitterness instilled into him by Holtz. The mother instincts still were intact, even though he was almost a man now.

She just couldn't leave him there. Hurt. Alone. That would be no better than what Holtz did back in the hell dimension. Connor could still be saved. These thoughts continued to race through the seer's mind, making it harder to heed her fight or flight response. After all, she helped relieve that pain and rage once. She could do it again. For the sweet baby that was taken not so long ago, and for the vampire she loved.

Leaving the safety of her jeep, Cordelia ran to the motionless body. She knelt down, touching the pulse point in his neck. It was strong, just lightly elevated from what they just experienced. Smiling with relief, Cordelia laid her hands on both of his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Connor. I'm going to help you. Cause that's what we do. We help the helpless."

Connor's eyes flew open, his hands grabbing both wrists.

"I am _not_ helpless!"

Connor quickly gave Cordelia a head butt, knocking her out. Picking her up, Connor looked down at the unconscious beauty. He ignored the guilt that was growing.

"Don't you see? This is the only way."

Then quickly, Connor ran toward the warehouse, holding Cordelia tight to his chest.

**A**

Angel sighed. She wasn't coming. And he had no way of reaching her because he stupidly dropped his cell phone. He really hated those things.

But it didn't matter. He waited there for an hour. That was enough to tell him that the traffic wasn't the one stopping her from seeing him. It was Groo. Which left room for one conclusion - there was no mutual feelings between them. It was all one sided. And he was the one again who was left to pine for a woman he didn't deserve or could give a normal life to.

Feeling tired from the emotionaly draining experiance of letting hopes rise to high, he turned around and began to leave. Angel didn't get far, stopping abruptly at what he saw. His son smiled, leaning against the Plymouth.

"Conner?... Is something the matter," he asked with confusion and worry.

"No, everything is fine, dad," Conner said a little too chipper. He began to walk towards his father. Angel saw the tenseness in his son's stance, but didn't dwell on it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. After all, we're family. Where's Cordelia?"

"She's on her way."

Conner stopped. "I really don't think so."

Angel narrowed his eyes, that old gut feeling of wrongness settling in. But before he could even think of reacting, Conner lunged for him with all his speed and strength - sending both over the ledge. They rolled down, both entangled with each other. Rocks that would normally break bones did little to both super beings as they hit the ground with shattering force; finally seperating by finding the sandy beach beneath their bodies. Then the battle began.

Conner landed some punches, but Angel quickly retaliated, but purposely taking it easy so he could talk some sense into his son's head.

"Conner!"

"Shut up!"

Conner tried kicking his father, but Angel blocked it. Both landed a few more punches. The battle soon brought them to the tide coming in. The waves crashed into their strong bodies as they duked it out.

"Son, tell me what's wrong," Angel pleaded as he received another hard punch across the jaw.

"What did I do?"

He quickly grabbed his son's arm, twisting it behind him. For a moment, he had the advantage.

"Calm down! Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!"

"Fix it? You can't. It's all your fault! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Conner rage built up to the point that he was able to get out of Angel's hold. "I'll make you pay!"

Angel had to amp up his attacks as his son began battling him the way he recently been showing him. Every new techniqe that he proudly taught his curious son was now being used against him. Soon, Angel found himself in a dangerous situation. His only hope for both of them to survive this was to knock Connor unconcious. It was then that he prayed that Cordelia would not come, knowing that his son would most definitly take advantage of his feelings for Cordelia and attack her.

With that in mind, Angel stop holding back his strength and gave as good as he got. His face stony as he delivered a gut blow twice, causing the air to whoosh out of Conner's lungs. His heart broke for the pain he had to inflict on his own son, wishing that it didn't have to come to this. Shaking off all feeling that would cause the slightest hesitation, he reached down violantly and grabbed his son by the collar of his t-shirt and began shaking the teen.

"Stop it! Just listen to me!"

"No! It's all lies! All of it!"

"Shut up! I love you, damn it! Whatever I did or didn't do, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Conner stopped struggling for a moment. In that second, Angel could have sworn he saw guilt and sadness. His grip loosened just slightly as he felt his son go limp. Then those flicker of Connor's concious was clouded over as the hate shown threw, winning against the pleading of his own soul.

"I hate you," Conner shouted as he tried to break free.

Angel quickly punched his son, the boy's head sagging as unconsciousness seemed to take over. A dry sob escaped as Angel closed his eyes, gasping for air he didn't need. His moment of reprieve was suddenly ended as a sharp electric current went through his body. Angel dropped to his knees, unable to move. His brown eyes looked up at his son. A tazor sparked with electricity as Conner stood triumphant over his father at last.

"Conner?"

Conner yelled as he stunned his father again, and again. He didn't stop till Angel laid motionless on ground, the waves crashing over his body. The plesant feeling of victory rushed through his veins, giving the teen a high. At last, justice shall be given, and his _true_ father's mission can be finally accomplished. Looking down at the vampire, the troubled boy gave a rare smile. It lacked any of the innocence and light that he once had as an infant; now nothing more than a hollow echo of the baby that was loved by all.

Reaching down, Conner quickly dragged Angel further up on the beach, then grabbed the flash light waiting on the grey duffel bag that belonged to Cordelia. He flashed it toward the ocean. An answering signal came from a nearby boat. Conner signaled back again, then put the flash light back in the bag. Reaching back down to the still motionless body of his father, the teen began the track to the meeting place where Justine would be waiting for them.

**A short time later...**

Angel slowly opened his eyes, unage to comprehend where he was or what has happened. He saw stars. Lots of stars. Something you don't see much when in the city. He smiled. Cordelia loved the stars. It was one thing she complained about of the glittering city of Los Angeles, she never saw enough stars to her liking.

His vampire hearing could pick up waves of the ocean. Soft and wet, and gentle with its rocking motion. Was he at the beach - or a boat with Cordelia? He must have fell asleep or... There was something... something not right. His instincts were not fooled by the sight and sounds, easily picking up the old feeling of danger. Two heart beats were close by, one more rapid than the steady and calm pusle of the other. This confused him. Where was he?

Then the horrible experience with his son came back. Each blow, each hateful word being spouted from his son's mouth; it came with the sudden clarity that his epiphany had done close to year ago. Angel began to focas much more quickly than that of a human being, his senses sharpening with each moment that passied. And when realizing he couldn't move dawned on him, the small ball of dread in the pit of his stomach grew double in size. Moving a bit more violantly, Angel found to his growing alarm that his arms and ankles were restrained. Looking frantically around, he realized he was in a large metal box of some sorts. Was he just having a nightmare after all?

"This is it," said a vaguely familiar woman's voice. It wasn't something he heard often, if at all.

"Good. I think he's waking up," said Conner. That he definitely recognized.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty. Nice for ya to join us," Justine said as she peered into the box. Her eyes danced with evil glee as Angel growled at her.

"Uh-uh, big boy. None of that! Or Junior and I just might have to stake you."

"No! Don't even think about it," Conner threatened. Justine glared at the teenager, but didn't argue.

"Conner, what are you doing?"

"Giving justice. For all the people you killed. For killing my real dad's family, ruining his life, and ruining mine."

"What I did to Holtz can never be undone. I know that. But I never would ruin your life. Your my son, I love you Conner."

"Shut up! Just shut-up," snarled the boy. "You're nothing more than a demon, Angelus - so don't even tell me more of those lies. You killed the only man I will ever call father. He didn't deserved that! He didn't deserve being drained in a alley."

Justine didn't look comfortable where this conversation was heading.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked earnestly.

"Don't bother denying it. I saw the bite on his neck. The night when you supposedly peacefully talked to my father."

Angel shook his head. He saw Justine shuffle nervously. Somehow, the vengeful red head had something to do with this.

"No. I'm not lying to you. I never killed Holtz!"

"I know who you really are. Even with a soul, you're still nothing but a monster. And you are going to pay for it."

Conner and Justine disappeared from view for a few seconds. Angel now was fighting his restraints as best as he could. All the while, he pleaded for his son to reason rationally.

"I never touched him, son. And killing me won't bring him back!"

Both reappeared, holding a large, metal door for the box. Angel's eyes widened. He didn't understand what was going on, and didn't want to.

"Killing you would only keep you from what you really deserve. I'm gong to let you live, locked up, unable to move forever."

"You, you had something to do with this!" Angel hissed at Justine. She nervously glanced at Conner as they settled the door on the prison. Before closing it, Conner seemed to be contemplating what was said.

"Tell him the truth, Justine! Tell him how Holtz really died!"

"He's nothing but a liar, Conner. Let's finish this. For Holtz."

Conner nodded as they pushed the lid into place. Angel was now shouting.

"I love you, Conner. Remember that! I forgive you! You'll later know the truth, and I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what, son!"

Unwillingly, tears slid down Conner's cheek as they began to seal the door. When done, Conner looked down at the little window that was in the door. He had wanted it so he could stare into this monster's horror filled eyes. But instead, all he saw was hurt and unconditional love. Angry with himself for the weakness of the tears he was now shedding, Conner pushed the metal tomb off the boat. The two stood there watching as it sunk down into the ocean's deep.

"You alright, kid?"

Conner didn't answer. Justine shrugged, and walked beck to the stern. She would let the kid contemplate on everything he did tonight. After all, half of her job was done. Only thing left was to take care of loose ends. Other than that, Holtz now finally had his revenge.

* * *

**A/N: **_Now that was fun to write! Well, even though it was filled with betrayal, I still liked how it turned out. Now it's time to have fun with the fourth season! Yay! _


	2. Chapter 2: Worried

**A/N: **_Okay. Here's the next. I've got several of these chapters done, but I've decided not to post them all at once. I've got other Angel fics that you know that I'm currently working on. So while I take my time on them, I'll post some chapters of this one extra slowly. Or maybe not. Depends if I have time. Anyways, enjoy my version of season four. _

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 2: Worried**

Fred hesitantly knocked on the door. She didn't know what to expect. It's noon time, and Angel and Cordy had yet to appear at the hotel. At first, the couple had figured that the two had spent the night some where or had come back to the hotel together. That train of thought brought up some fear, considering that the two did love each other and staying in the same bedroom could lead to certain bliss...

That's why Gunn stood beside her, holding a dart gun filled with enough tranquilizer to take down a large bull or elephant. Fred had a crossbow ready, just in case.

When receiving no answer, both entered cautiously. The apartment was dark and silent. Gunn took the lead. He opened the French glass doors that lead to Angel's bedroom, entering silently. He quickly flipped the lights on. Nobody was there, and from the looks of it, nobody had come home at all last night.

"Guess you were right, Charles. They're probably at Cordelia's place," Fred said as she looked around.

"Think we should call them, or go over and-"

"Invade their privacy? If anything had happened last night, I'm sure that Dennis would call and warn us."

Gunn shrugged. "Guess you're right. Still, they could of called us and at least give us the details. We deserve something after being forced to watch their mutual pining all this time...What?"

Fred shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go back down. Maybe they left a message."

Gunn followed his sweetheart, seemingly not worried in the least. Fred on the other hand, did not like this one bit. It just didn't sound like the Cordy or Angel they knew, both making it a policy to call if neither we able to get home before the sun rose. For them not to call or tell them where they were at was just too big of a thing to ignore. Annoyingly enough to the brunette, it got the worry wart inside of her to act up.

When reaching down stairs, they saw Conner laying on the couch, playing Gunn's game-boy. Frowning, Gunn walked over and snatched it away.

"Hey! I was playing that!"

"If you wanted to barrow _my _game, then ask first," Gunn replied irritably, mentally giving himself a note on mentioning to Angel over his son's bad habit of messing with _his _stuff.

Conner sulked as Gunn sat down on the blue island couch, restarting the game.

"You two hush," Fred scolded. "I'm trying to listen to the messages."

In fact, only three were there. One from a client they helped a couple of weeks ago, thanking them for clearing a nasty demon infestation in their basement. The second one was from a person in need of a paranormal detective. The third one puzzled Fred. There was silence, then a tapping sound.

Fred played the third one over. The tapping seemed to have a rhythm. She remembered somewhat of the Morse code raught during her girl scout days. It was one subject that the intelligent girl didn't pay much atteniton, being more enamored by building stuff and plant life. Now she wished she payed closer attention, since she couldn't translate what the tapping could be saying. Checking the caller I.D., Fred paled. The third call came from Cordelia's apartment.

**A**

Cordelia groaned as she slowly began to wake up. Her head was not liking her at all, especially the forehead. Keeping her eyes shut, she slowly raised her hand and gingerly touched it. Immediately her hand retreated as a sharp pain shot through her skull from the lump, the feeling worse than getting a brain freeze.

"Dennis," she gasped. "Get me some pain medicine."

The sound of a drip, drip annoyed her as she waited for Dennis to give her something for the pain. Her mind slowly registered that there was no drip, drip sound in her apartment. Dennis usually kept things in tip top shape.

"Dennis?" she called out louder.

Opening her eyes, Cordy began to realize that she wasn't home. The dirty mattress she was on was definitely not her full size, comfortable bed. The cold, damp air did not belong to her comfortable, air conditioned apartment. And that annoying drip, drip was definitely not her perfect sink in her bathroom!

Cordelia sat up quickly, then regretted it immediately. Her dark little world began to spin. The blood seemed to rush to her head, causing a hammer effect on her foggy brain. Hissing the seer quickly put her head between her knees. Taking deep breaths, she waited for the sick and woozy feeling to pass. An old method that worked after her post human vision days... Of course, that little trick stopped working after the Vocah incident. After a few moments, she was able to lift her head without wanting to throw up in her head.

The room was dark, with only a flickering light bulb being her light source. The wall was like a basement wall. Cold, hard, and probably sound proof. No windows, chairs, or bathroom. It was the typical hideout for the bad guy's kidnapped victim.

Cordelia hugged herself, hoping to wake up any time. She wasn't sure how she got there or why. She couldn't even remember last night.

"Hello," Cordelia yelled.

She looked at the door, hoping for someone to come through and claim this all a joke or part of a reality TV show. Hey, it could happen!

Getting off the mattress on the floor, Cordelia began to walk around, looking for cameras. As far as she could tell, she was alone with no electronic devices.

Looking at the door, Cordelia shrugged. "Well, gotta try something."

She walked over to the door, and tried to open it. As she suspected, it was locked from the outside. Leaning against the door, Cordelia racked her brain for the answer to this riddle.

_Went to the store for some tuna and ice cream. Came home. Groo told me that I loved Angel. I realize that I love the dork. I call Angel and tell him to meet me at the Bluffs... Then... Then..._

Then, it hit her. She remembered everything. Connor, the trap, the whole sordid mess that went down. And now, Angel doesn't know what's heading his... oh shit!

_Oh God... Angel!_

Cordelia began banging on the door, screaming Connor's name. She received no reply.

**A**

Fred and Gunn knocked on Cordelia's door, beginning to feel worried. Usually, Dennis would answer the door for Cordy's friends after the first knock. But now, there was nothing showing proof of life inside. Not good.

"Dennis, it's us. Gunn and Fred," Gunn announced. Still no answer.

"Charles, I don't like this!"

"Me neither," Gunn said as he looked down the hall of the apartment.

"I guess we'll have to break in," Fred sighed. Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Now why does everybody think that just because you're black, it means you can hot wire a car or pick a lock?"

"I wasn't talking about you," Fred said calmly as she rummaged through her purse. She pulled out what looked like some tools for picking locks. Gunn raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"Uh, Fred, honey, how do you know how to do this risky and illeagal action?"

Fred rolled her eyes as she began picking the lock. "Jeez, Charles, don't be such a baby. Can't a southern white girl such as myself pick up one bad habit from her college room-mate?"

Gunn grinned. "You're just full of surprises."

Fred winked as the lock gave. She put the contraptions back in her purse, then pecked Gunn on the lips. "I'm a woman. We have several layers."

"Get a room," Conner said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The couple jumped, then sighed with relief.

"Damn, Conner! Don't sneak up on a brother like that!"

Conner smirked as he passed the two and entered the apartment. He sniffed the air, unknowingly creeping the other two out.

"Cordelia's scent is here. But it's not recent."

"I could have told him that," Gunn grumbled as the teen began snooping around. "This is Cordy's apartment. What did he expect to-"

"Charles," Fred warned under her breath. "Dennis, don't be scared. That's just Conner. He's Angel's son."

No response.

Conner came back from Cordelia's bedroom, giving the two a strange look. "Who are you talking to?"

"The ghost, remember? Angel told you that story how Cordy came to live in this apartment and how she came to have a ghost as her roommate. It was after the movie we saw last night. Anyways, Dennis can sometimes be a little shy, so don't raise your voice or do anything crazy. Not until he gets used to you," Fred explained.

"Sure. Whatever," Conner said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Dennis. You tried calling us last night. Were you trying to warn us about Cordelia or Angel?" Gunn asked as he looked around.

Conner held back the smile as the two kept calling the ghost's name. Too bad nobody was home anymore.

FLASHBACK

_Justine knocked on the door, bloody and bruised. "Please! Let me in! He's trying to kill me!"_

_Dennis felt the fearful vibes coming from the red haired stranger. Though he would never allow anyone in the apartment when Cordy was away, (especially after that little Faith incident), Dennis just couldn't turn away from someone in need. Then again, it might frighten the woman to come in and find nobody there to open the door._

_"Oh God! He's coming! Please, somebody, help!"_

_Dennis flung the door open, allowing the frightened woman inside. As he began to slam the door shut, Conner slipped through, clutching a metal box in his hands. _

_"Damn! I can't believe the ghost bought it," Justine commented as she helped Connor get in. Dennis was filled with rage as he realised this was just a trick. _

_Books flew off the shelves, chairs whizzed in the air as Dennis tried everything to scare the intruders out. But Conner either dodged or plain out ignored the objects. Justine was the only one who seemed scared stiff._

_"Read this," Conner said as her handed a book, its pages filled with Latin. _

_"Are you crazy? We need to get out of here. Forget the house exorcism!" _

_Conner snapped, slapping the woman across the face. "Just do it."_

_Justine put a hand to her stinging cheek. "I can see that Holtz taught you how to fight."_

_"He taught me several things," Conner said as he pulled the herbs and stinky products out._

_"Well, I hope he taught you how to read this crap. 'Cause this is just gibberish to me." _

_Justine cowered as a knife flew through the air, straight for her heart. Conner caught it, then put it in the box._

_"Fine. I'll read it. You can get the herbs ready."_

_Dennis was frantic now. He tried everything, but as a ghost, he wasn't quite strong like his mother. He didn't have the hate on his side to make him powerful, not any more. And so, the ghost with the most tried his damndest to stop the two. Never giving up as he was forced to fight to stay in his home. _

_As hard as Dennis fought though, he couldn't stop the exorcism. It was done. And Dennis was forced to go toward the light as Conner and Justine evicted him._

END OF FLASHBACK

It had taken a little while to clean up the mess Dennis made. But the two managed to get things almost back to where they were. If it had been Cordelia there looking around, she would have immediatly noticed some of her missing pieces that had been trashed due to their broken status. But not the couple that currently was there. Gunn and Fred saw nothing to show that Dennis had tried to fend off intruders, and fight for his ghostly life there in the apartment. It seemed that Connor would get away with it, his confidance boosting with each minute that passed.

"Charles, nobody is here! And I don't think Dennis would give us a silent treatment when it involved Cordelia's health."

"I know baby. I know. We need help."

"But from who?"

Conner leaned forward, waiting for Gunn's answer.

"First thing to do, we go to the police."

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

"Have a nice day? How are we supposed to have a nice day when Cordelia disappeared off of the face of the earth?"

"I know, baby. But at least we're trying. We'll just keep hounding the cops till we get results. As for the rest, I'll be going to try dig up contacts on the street. See if anyone has seen Angel or Cordy."

Conner perked up. "I'll go with you."

Gunn nodded. He grabbed his jean coat and began to leave when Fred called out.

"What do I do?"

"Call Lorne, see if he can get anything on the psychic plain."

Fred nodded. She watched her lover and Angel's son go, then went to find the slip of paper that had Lorne's new address and phone number. She found it and shakily began dialing the number.

She waited and waited for an answer. But the worried Texan only got the machine.

_"Hey you crazy kids! I'm sorry to say that this isn't the real Lorne, just a machine. Yeah, I know, it's annoying to talk to a machine. But hey, leave your name and number, and I'll try to reach you as soon as my way busy schedule will let me. Chow!"_

"Lorne, this is Fred. You really need to call us, soon. Angel and Cordy have disappeared and we can't find out anything on where they are. Please, please, _please_ call us 're at our wits end her."

Hanging up, Fred covered her mouth, fighting the tears. Something was wrong. Her intiuition that had been shapened due to her years in Pylea would not lie to her. Something bad had happened last night, to both of them.

Looking around the empty hotel, Fred could feel the loneliness sneaking up on her. If they were unable to find their leader and the heart of the team, what was going to happen to them? Who would warn them about helpless in need?

Looking at the phone, one person came to mind who might could help. But would he do it? After the way they shunned him, would Angel and Cordy's disappearance be enough for the ex watcher to be willing to help?

Picking up the phone, Fred began to make another phone call. It rang seven times before somebody finally answered.

"Hello?" answered a sleep filled voice.

Fred's nerve failed upon hearing Wesley's familiar accent. The harsh words she said to him when he was at the hospital came rushing back. Quickly the willowy woman hung up, shaking. Instead, she continued to try to reach Lorne.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it as much as I do! It's short, but still an alright chapter. Sorry for taking poor Dennis off like that, but when I began writing the plot down, I realized that Dennis would ruin Connor's plan if he was left to his own devises. So, he had to be kicked out. Sad, but this fic is actually what I call a painful one... With no evil Cordy sleeping with Connor. Not that kind of pain, that was just... yucky._


	3. Chapter 3: The Search and Rescue

**A/N: **_Finally, we're getting to the fourth season. There are scenes here that I wrote word for word. Others are extended scenes, while others are my own. Enjoy, my fellow Angel fans!_

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 3: The Search and Rescue**

**Three Months Later...**

Lilah collapsed on Wesley's body, panting heavily. Both adults were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Faces set in masks of pleasure.

"That didn't suck," panted Lilah. Then she added with a smile, "Well, maybe a little."

"Perhaps that's something we can expand on next time."

Lilah chuckled as she traced patterns on his chest. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Wesley's hands slide down her spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her feverish flesh. "Because you can't resist me."

Lilah grabbed a fistful of Wesley's short brown hair as she licks his neck. Wesley closed his eyes, and groaned in pleasure.

"I think you have that backwards," Lilah said before giving one last nibble on his jaw bone. Wesley looked disappointed as the brunette minx got up and began collecting her scattered clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Snack breaks over. Time to get back to work," Lilah replied with a saucy smile.

Wesley mockingly smiled back as he watched the naked woman begin to dress. "And Wolfram and Hart does its best work after dark."

Lilah kept her smile on her face as she began to button up her blouse. "The sun's bad for your complexion. Ask Angel... Oh, right, you can't because of the whole wanting to smother you with a pillow thing."

Wesley didn't even wince at the personal burn. "Wouldn't think kidnapping his son would have such a negative effect on our relationship."

Lilah sat down in a chair, and began pulling on her nylon stockings. Her voice had a normal, comforting tone of a concerned girlfriend as she spoke.

"You thought you were doing the right thing. I hear that can be confusing. Have you tried talking to him? Maybe when he gets back you could-"

Wesley chuckled, his grin shocking the lawyer. The rare sound had her stomach fluttering with a strange warmth.

"What?"

"I have no idea where Angel is, Lilah, or what happened to him. And I really couldn't care."

Lilah was surprised. She didn't know if this was yet another part of the little evil/good game they often played. It could be a lie, to throw her off the scent. Though she had a gut feeling that Conner had something to do with his father's disappearance, she couldn't be sure where Angel was now or what happened.

"Wow. That was cold," Lilah said as she walked back over, sitting down beside her naked lover. "I think we're finally making progress."

Leaning forward, Lilah tried another tactic. Less subtle.

"Come on. Doesn't it bother you just a little bit? The not knowing?"

Wesley's eyes remained cold as he replied, "That part of my life is dead. It doesn't concern me now."

Lilah for a brief moment looked sad. The hope and light she's tried to seduce and crush seemed to be working. It saddened her to see the him this way. That, in itself, surprised her more than anything.

"No, it doesn't," Lilah at last agreed.

Leaning down, she gave Wesley a gentle kiss. But as she pulled back and tried to get up, Wesley roughly grabbed her by her shoulder length brown locks and pulled her back down for a passionate kiss. Both eagerly gave in to the passion, rubbing their hands all over each others bodies. But Lilah quickly took control of the kiss, ending it on a soft note.

Wesley watched as the lawyer walked out. He waited a few moments after she at last left the apartment. When he was satisfied that she wasn't coming back, he got up and slipped on some under-ware and a pair of jeans. Grabbing the key out of his dresser drawer, he casually walked over to the closet.

Unlocking it, he opened it to a shocking scene. Bars kept a hateful Justine from escaping her tiny, sound proof cell. She was on her knees, gagged, with her hands handcuffed behind her. A metal coller with a chain kept her still. A metal bucket sat next to her, clean for the moment.

"It's time. Let's go for a boat ride."

**A**

"Gunn, keep your eyes on the road," Fred chided as Gunn looked up to the roof top of the buildings for the hundredth time.

"Sorry. Just checking if Junior is keeping up."

"He's fast, just like his father. Don't worry about it."

Gunn shook his head, still annoyed that Connor was joining them to interrogate the supposed witness to Angel's disappearance. The boy was a loose cannon, having no patience for the art of getting the info from seedy characters. If Conner lost his temper and tried to kill this lead, Gunn wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The whole vampire strength gene was definitely running against him. Only Angel could keep the punk under his thumb.

"Well, as long as he doesn't lose it and kills our only lead, I'll be fine."

"I told you that I would keep an eye on him," Fred quickly reminded him. Gunn chuckled.

"Babe, I can't even keep that boy in check. And I'm a man!"

Fred crossed her arms, giving Gunn an annoyed look. Realizing how that came out, he quickly tried to back pedal.

"What I'm trying to say, is that... Like... You are the woman and you're strong but very... very lean and I'm... big."

"Right. Are you trying to get thrown into the dog house?"

Gunn tried his charming smile on his intelligent girlfriend. Despite her irritation, her lips twitched. Soon, she was smiling back, not able to resist his charms.

"Stop it! I want to be mad with you, not melting into a pool of butter."

"Ah, come on! You know that my charms cannot be resisted. You're a lucky woman to snag me. Cause I got all the chicks all over my stuff."

"What do you mean by all over your stuff?"

Gunn winced, again putting his foot in his mouth. As he tried to smooth that little blunder over, Connor listened closely as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He smiled as Fred gave him a hard time. The way the extremely petite and tallish girl got the big guy to stutter was hilarious. It was nice to see someone put Gunn in his place.

But that wasn't his focus at the moment. His mind had to be kept on his timing when approaching the vampire who possibly saw him with his father at the Bluffs that night. Everything had to be perfect so that he wouldn't be on the two persistant people in his life radar.

His mind went back to that fateful night, trying to remember if he heard or smelled anyone when he attacked his father. He thought for sure that he was a few steps ahead on everything. But if that vampire did see him, he could easily dispose of it. If it was human, that would prove a hard situation. Humans were off limits. Unless they pushed him to a corner.

But that wasn't the case now. It was a female vampire apparently. And vampires were dangerous. Anything could happen while questioning her. An accident. No. She attacks him. That would work out better. He had to kill her. That would make a good cover story. Even gaining him some sympathy from Fred.

But first, he had to see if the demon knew anything. Of course he would kill her either way. She was a killer after all. But he had to make sure that she didn't talk to the others.

Connor pushed himself harder. He had to hurry. All the things he did to avenge his father would soon come unraveling if he didn't silence this menace. This new life he had with Gunn and Fred would be for nothing. Sure, he could never call them family, especially since they willingly worked with that murderer, Angel. But he did have a certain attachment to them. It was true that both Gunn and himself didn't get along much, but Connor still admired the street fighter for his skills. And Fred, well, she had become almost like a sister. Loving, protective. And pretty. Really pretty. Pretty hot.

Connor shook his head, stopping his mind from going down the gutter. His teenage hormones rushing with the adrenaline. He needed to do something to relieve the tension. Thankfully, Gunn pulled over next to some old, dark buildings. Connor smiled.

Leaping down next to the truck, Connor grabbed a weapon and began to head inside. But Gunn grabbed his arm, something he did not like at all.

"What?" Connor all but growled.

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm trying to help ya, Connor. I'm not your enemy," Gunn stressed. Fred looked between the two nervously.

"Fine," the teen grumbled, forcing a emotionless mask over his raging feelings.

"This isn't your usual vampire dusting thing. Tonight is different. This chick is supposed to have seen something when your dad disappeared. So instead of rushing in and killing, we're going to ask some questions."

"Sure, sure."

"Connor, I mean it. Don't lose your cool. This is our only good lead we've had for awhile. As much as you hate it, this vamp has to live. Understand?"

"Yes! Can we please go now?"

Gunn snorted. "Well, since you did say please. Now, the plan is that we go in nice and quiet. Wait! Connor!... Damn it!"

Both Gunn and Fred chased after the young man. But unfortunately, Connor inherited the speed gene too.

**A**

It was dark and calm as the rented scavenger boat moved through the calm waters. Wesley stood vigilantly at the helm, playing both captain and helmsman. His face was grim as the radar had yet to pick up a signal for anything metallic. Justine stood by the sea charts, glaring at her captor.

"So, what's it gonna be tonight, Cap'n? Bicycle? Old tire? Or maybe we'll get real lucky and catch us a nice shopping cart. Oh, here's a wacky thought! Why don't you swim down there yourself?"

Justine's remarks did nothing to break Wesley's concentration. "No contact. We'll try the next grid."

Wesley set the boat on auto, then walked over to the sea charts. Justine grimaced, moving away. Picking up a marker, Wesley began to charter their next course of action.

"Do you really think finding Angel's gonna change anything?"

"Everything changes," Wesley replied.

"I guess anythings better than sitting in a cage with nothing to do but to fill my bucket," Justine said bitterly.

Being as casual as ever, Wesley walked back to the helm, setting the next course.

"Perhaps you should've considered that before slitting my throat."

Justine smiled mockingly. "The great Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The shining beacon of all that's good and pure. But, oh, wait, no. That's before he started banging the enemy and keeping the slave girl in his closet."

Wesley looked over his shoulder and replied, "You were always a slave, Justine. You just couldn't see the chains."

Mockingly, Justine put her hands together in a praying motion, kissing the tips of her fingers as she bowed. "Thanks, swami. I'll meditate on that."

Wesley turned his head as he went in for a low blow. Using her own personal feelings as a weapon against her.

"You think she'd be disappointed?"

Justine blinked, slightly confused. "Who?"

"Your sister," Wesley replied. His eyes shown with a mixture of guilt and pleasure as he taunted her with painful memories. "That's where it all began, isn't it?"

Justine turned around, fighting back tears.

"Sister murdered by a vampire. Consumed with the need for revenge."

Justine whipped around, glaring at the back of Wesley's head.

"For justice!"

Wesley turned slightly, his eyes unwavering. "Is that what you call it? Turning a son against his father?"

"Angel got what he deserved."

Wesley looked back at the ocean, his eyes haunted. "We all get what we deserve... You and Holtz deserved each other."

Justine looked at the wrench by the charts on the counter. She felt the anger build up as Wesley continued.

"You two have so much in common. Pain, loss, lack of anything approaching humor."

Justine smiled, slowly reaching for the large wrench. "Oh, I don't know. We had a few laughs. Getting you to steal Angel's baby, now that was a good one."

Her finger tips now were touching the handle. She quietly tugged on it, getting the tool closer, and closer.

"Better than tricking Connor into sinking his father to the bottom of the ocean?"

Justine's hand now had a good grip. "Well, that was worth a couple of yuks, too."

"Not much of a plan, though, was it really? Easy to figure out which door to kick in when Angel went missing."

Justine curled her lip as she picked the tool up, it's weight heavy enough to kill him in one bash. Human or not, she was going to shut him up.

"And not much harder to persuade you to betray everything Holtz had given his life for. Not that it was worth very much. Well, you should know. You're the one that ended it."

Angry with the truth of his words, Justine rushed forward, wrench raised high. Wesley calmly stopped her with a simple threat.

"I'll take away your bucket."

Justine stopped, lips trembling. Was he bluffing?... Throwing down the wrench, Justine stomped back to her corner by the charts. Wesley smiled as they continued on in the search for Angel.

**A**

Angel's watery prison in no way stopped his hallucinating mind to wander. Dreams of loving Cordelia, having the whole gang back together, Cordelia telling him that she was in love with him... They were perfect, that is, till the dreams beagan going south. Way south. He drained Cordelia in one dream, snapped his traitor son's neck in another. Everything slipping away, turning into ashes.

But, the one part of his starved brain did remain sane. That sane part had allot to think about. Other than his dark past, of course. In a way, being sunk down to the ocean put things into perspective. The world was cruel. Filled with cruel beings. And fate had a way of screwing with your life.

Take him and Cordelia for instance. He was completely in love with the fiery and stubborn woman. And from the vibes of his last phone call with her, she might be feeling the same way. Lorne certainly thought she did.

Yet fate stepped in, using his teenage son as yet another cruel twist in his path. The one thing he thought he would never have was the weopan used to bring the vampire down. One moment, fate was giving him everything he wanted, the next thing he knew, it was snatching his freedom and preventing him from actually having the gifts it presented.

Opening his tired, chocolate brown eyes, Angel watched as an angel fish swam by... Then get eaten by a shark. In a way, it had a symbolic meaning of his miserable life. It could be said that the little show proved that fate was standing somewhere laughing at him, and the tricks that it loved to play on the vampire.

The strain from just opening his eyes and having a look around began to put him to sleep, where nightmares was ruled by his hunger for blood and violence. Angel's thin shred of sanity began to slip some more as another nightmare took hold.

**A**

Fred sighed as Gunn went back to the office. The lead had turned up dead... Literally. Thanks to Connor. But Fred couldn't blame him. If he said that the vampire attacked him, then he had the right to defend himself. Even if she was the last trickle of hope they had.

Deciding that sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to help matters, Fred decided to call Lorne yet again. He did say that he had some contacts that might help them in finding Cordy and Angel.

Dialing his cell number, the tired former physicist waited. Her call was answered, but not by Lorne. A deep, grouchy voice greeted her.

"Lorne's phone, who is it?"

"Um, hi! I'm a friend of Lorne's. Can I-"

"He's busy getting make up on. He's about to get on stage, so call back later."

"No! Wait, please. It's kinda a emergency."

"Sure it is... Alright. But don't take too long."

Fred waited, curling the phone cord around her finger. She didn't have much hope of talking to Lorne. Last time someone told her that, she wound up getting the go-around.

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, the body guard, a tall big bald fellow, walked up to Lorne who turned out was getting his stage make up on.

"Now, now go easy, Mabel. Remember, they're payin' to see the green."

Lorne noticed his tall mean looking body guard standing there. Gulping, he tried to put on his award winning smile. The guard handed the cell phone to the surprised demon.

"You got two minutes till show time," the guard gruffly said.

"Thanks sweetie... Bonsoir."

Fred smiled with surprise. Gunn, who was leaving the front office, saw the Texan motion to him excitedly.

"Lorne? Lorne! Hey, it's Fred. I've been trying to get ahold of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon. I've been booked out the 'wa' and past the 'zoo'. If I get any hotter, they'll have to stamp me out."

Fred smiled understandably as Gunn impatiently 'mouthed what did he say'.

"Lorne, I know you're busy, but we really need your help. We had a lead, but it, uh, kinda died. Did you talk to your connections? Have they heard anything about Angel or Cordy?"

"Not a peep. But if I miracle ear anything, I'll send up a smoke signal."

Lorne nodded as the body guard impatiently motioned to his watch.

"Oh, that's my cue. Take care of yourself, and, uh, make sure Fluffy's gettin' enough love."

"Lorne?" Fred quickly said. But the connection was gone. Feeling irritated, Fred hung the phone up harder than usual.

"He have anything?" Gunn questioned hopefully.

"No. And who's Fluffy? Are you Fluffy?" Fred asked Gunn with a confused look. Gunn's eyes widened.

"He called me Fluffy?"

"He said, 'Make sure... Wait... You don't think he was referring to anything... of mine that's fluffy, do you? 'Cause... that would be inappropriate," Fred said with disapproval.

Gunn sighed, crossing his arms. "Like deserting us? No leads, no clients. Pretty soon, no roof over my smooth, delicate head."

Fred smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can make you a paper hat."

Gunn smiled as Fred chuckled. She gave an extra hug before continuing.

"It's gonna be okay. Angel and Cordy are out there somewhere. And no matter what the Powers That Screw You throw at us, we're gonna find'em."

**A**

"You found Angel?" Lilah said incredulously.

"Lilah, Gavin's work with the psychics has uncovered some invaluable Intel in a variety of unexpected areas," Linwood, the CEO of the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart said. His beady brown eyes looked angry as he looked at Lilah's surprised expression.

She couldn't believe that weasal, Gavin, would sink even lower to make her look bad. Being spied on while she did certain things on her personal time was sick.

Linwood stepped forward, noticing that Lilah wasn't stepping away. She looked him head on. Her courage didn't make her look better in his eyes. At least Gavin knew when to look down and cower like a dog when told too.

"Care to enlighten us?"

"What I do in my personal time is none of Gavin's business," Lilah responded coldly as she glanced at Gavin. Her rival smiled smugly at her.

"But everything's my business," Linwood replied in a dangerous tone. Lilah gave a stunning, but chastising smile to her boss.

"I'm not sleeping with him for information."

Linwood returned her with a mocking smile of his own. "Please don't tell me it's the chiseled jaw. If you have his confidence, we can play it to our advantage."

Lilah's eys hardened while her voice remained passive. "He doesn't know anything. There's nothing to take advantage of."

Linwood shook his head. Gavin looked pleased as his boss seemingly put the bright brunette in her place.

"Except you."

The sound of the elevator ding stopped the interrogation from going any further.

"Staff meeting in an hour. Don't be late," Linwood said calmly, though his tone had a threat in it. "Gavin."

Lilah watched as the puppy dog followed his master to the elevator. Her gaze never left them till the elevator doors closed. She then smiled, knowing that those two short men had no idea that she had an ace up her sleeve.

**A**

"Solid contact. Definitely metallic."

Justine sighed. "Probably more junk. Could be anything down there."

Wesley stopped the boat, setting the anchor down. Turning around, he gave her a look that was impossible to argue with.

"Better have a look then."

He then threw the goggles to the red head. She pressed her lips tightly before going down below to change into her wet suit. Wesley looked out into the darkness, praying that they struck gold this time.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

The water was some what murky as Justine explored the bottom. She felt nervous, remembering a Discovery show talking about sharks and when they fed. Murky water was one of the warnings to divers, usualy a place where Great Whites did their hunting. Especially at night.

Her heart pounded as she caught sight of a faint, large siloute up ahead. Knowing that Wesley wouldn't let her up till she had proof that the metallic object wasn't Angel, kept her going. If it was a shark, she half hoped that it would eat her, ending her imprisonment at the Wyndom-Pryce abode.

But as she got closer, she realized that is wasn't a shark, but a rusting large rectangle box. She knew it was the blood sucker, feeling relieved that the search was finally over... and resentment since once again Angelus would be free to walk the face of the earth while Holtz was nothing more than worm food. Swimming up to it, she used her large flash light to peer into the small glass window. Angel's pale, grey face was there. She found him.

**Some Time Later...**

Wesley eagerly waited as the small crane lifted the heavy coffin up. He couldn't hide his excitement of fining the one person who still probably wanted him dead. Though he was bitter against his family, he couldn't bare the thought of one of them coming to any harm. That part of his heart hadn't changed in the least.

When the box was finally lowered onto the deck, Wesley quickly unhooked the cable wire. Grabbing the torch, he briskly began working on breaking the seals. After a little time, he was finished. Grabbing the lid on one side, Wesley looked up at Justine, who just stood there with an obstinate expression on her face.

"Justine," Wesley said urgently. "Come on!"

Unwillingly obeying, Justine came over and grabbed the other side. Both lifted the heavy lid and removed it. Wesley then grabs some bolt cutters, and begins to chomp through Angel's metal bonds. He glances at Angel's pale greyish face while doing so, growing more worried with the ghastly sight. His eyes were cold, his body far too still. The cracks under his left eye and chin don't go unnoticed. He desperately hoped he wasn't too late to save Angel's mind. Going without blood for so long had chaotic effects on a vampire's brain.

"Congratulations. You're the big hero. Maybe your friend's will throw you a party. I wander what the cake's gonna look-"

Suddenly, Angel opened his eyes and grabbed Wesley by the throat. His eyes were almost pitch black, full of menace. Any recognition in them was not there.

Slowly and hesitantly, Wesley reached up and grabbed his wrist. Their eyes connected, and for a breif and frightening moment the former watcher wasn't sure if he would be alive much longer. That fear was laid to rest as Angel's grip started to weaken. His eyes flutter shut before his seemingly lifeless hand released the Englishman's throat. Wesley sighed, looking up at Justine.

"Help me get him down below."

**A**

Connor slowly walked in to the Hyperian, hoping that he could slip in unnoticed. But apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight. Gunn and Fred were waiting for him, sitting on the blue island couch. Both slowly stood up, looking tired and worried. The teenager sighed, waiting for the inevitable verbal beat down.

"This gonna be the yelling thing again?" Connor asked warily. He looked at Gunn with suspicion.

"No. No yelling," Fred replied.

"He looks like he's gonna yell," Connor insisted. Gunn sighed.

"I do not," Gunn replied in a controlled, even voice.

"He always looks like he's gonna yell," Connor pushed, bracing himself for yet another yelled lecture. In a way anticipating goading the older man.

"I'm not gonna yell!" Gunn replied, raising his voice. Fred decided to change the topic.

"Where have you been?"

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_Connor opened the basement door. His prisoner didn't move. Closing the door behind him, he confidently strolled over to the sleeping figure on the old mattress. Putting down the bag of fast-food, he quietly sat down, and looked at the sleeping woman._

_Her hair had lost some of its luster, though it still was soft and alluring. The blond color was fading, revealing the true color at the dark roots. _

_Connor gently stroked her hair, wandering what was it about this girl that prevented him from killing her. At first, taking Cordelia was a spur of the moment thing, a plan B. If he wasn't able to catch his father, then he would use Cordelia as his revenge against the vampire by letting her stay here to starve._

_But the plan went through perfectly, allowing him to not follow through with plan B. All he had to do was get Justine to help him get rid of the ghostly witness, leaving him free of suspicion. _

_His eyes closed as he remembered coming back here, finding Cordelia scared and very angry. A battle ensued. Connor would have been defeated if if it wasn't for her inability to use her powers all the time. She was still getting used to it, leveling the playing field between them. But her fighting skills impressed him, preventing him from killing her then and there - despite that she was half demon._

_Her first month of imprisonment wasn't easy, though. Not for either of them. Cordelia would switch between begging to know what happened to Angel and asking for Connor to let her go. Her pleas causing a weird ache from his concious. Then back to fighting and yelling. He finally had to put a collar on her and make a chain leash that was attached to the wall. The reason being that she almost escaped by pouncing on him as he brought her her lunch one day._

_It came to him after that event that feeding Cordelia three square meals a day kept her strong and healthy. A prisoner to be wary of. So, he broke it down to one meal a day, cutting back her human and demonic strength she's slowly aquired. _

_Cordelia began mumbling in her sleep, causing an involuntarily smile. For some odd reason, he found it indearing, in its own kind of way. The way her full lips pouted when she didn't get her way in her dreams, mumbling about shoes and clothing. _

_Watching Cordelia gave him a sense of peace. Even though each day he would tell himself that it was time to put her out of her misery from being part demon, he couldn't go through with it when he laid his eyes on her. In a way, she had become like a pet. One that would shout at him, then be nice and sweet, telling him that Angel and her loved him and always will. A love hate relationship that was so very new, and yet familiar with the one he had with Holtz. _

_"Angel," Cordelia mumbled, throwing a arm over her the side of the bed. The smile Connor had soon disappeared. Jealousy took root as he listened in more._

_"I love you. I think I always have."_

_Connor snatched his hand away from her hair as if it burned him. He couldn't understand how she could love that monster! _

_"Mmm, Angel," she groaned._

_Connor stood up, glaring at her. The urge to hit something burned through his body. Turning around, refusing to give in the temptation of taking his rage out on her, Connor stomped over to the wall and punched it. A loud smack echoed as the concrete wall cracked. _

_Cordelia awoke with a start, her eyes wide with fear. She blinked a few times before finally seeing the teenager. Connor could smell her fear, though she bravely acted as if seeing him didn't bother him. Not many warriors could look him in the eye as she did._

_"Well, so much for sleep."_

_"I got you something to eat," Connor mumbled._

_Cordelia looked down and looked at the take out bag. Her mouth instantly watered when the smell swamped her senses. With a unashamed starved look, the brunette snatch up the paper bag and opened it, smelling the contents with happy relish. It wasn't Chinese, but the whopper with cheese, french fries, and the bottle of water was nothing to complain about. Especially since she only got to eat once a day, which was taking away pounds that didn't need to be lost. _

_Connor watched as Cordelia began to scarf down the food. Guilt tugged at him, knowing that the one meal a day was unhealthy for her. But until he decided for sure if he was going to let her live or die, he had to keep her weak. _

_"What happened to your arm?"_

_Connor blinked as Cordelia's curious voice interrupted his brooding thoughts. "Huh?"_

_"Your arm. What happened?"_

_Connor looked down at his self, inflicted wound. It was almost healed completely, the tear in his skin nothing but a thin scratch now. _

_"Vampire," he simply stated._

_"Wow. Guess all that training you got from psycho Holtz really didn't pay off."_

_Connor let the insult slide. Something that he would have not done three months ago. _

_"So, have you decided to kill me tonight or not?"_

_Connor's mouth twitched. Every night, he's told her that he would kill her tomorrow, releasing her pure soul from her contaminated body. Cordelia seemed confident that she would survive. This both irritated and amused him. _

_"Not yet. Still thinking of a way that's not too messy."_

_Cordelia took a unlady like gulp from her water before resuming with the conversation._

_"Well, good luck with that."_

_Connor looked down and smiled. Cordelia sighed, hating how their somewhat playful, morbid, and resentful verbal banter was the only thing to get such a gentle smile from the teen. For three months, she's been starved, at times beaten, and tortured with the not knowing what happened to Angel. In her heart, she knew that Angel was still alive. (As alive as a dead guy can be.) But the unknown scared her more than this unstable boy. _

_She wanted to hate him. She really should, considering the crap he's pulled. But as hard as the former Queen of Mean tried, she just couldn't. To her, he was still that little precious bundle that once filled the A.I. gang's hearts with joy. And to see him struggling with what he's doing, broke her heart. The vision she had recently didn't help at all as she tried desperatly to look at this boy as the enemy he was. For what she saw shed some light on what was in his heart. Darkness and light warred over his soul, twisting his logic up till everything he thought of didn't make sense. _

_"Connor, let me go."_

_"You know I can't."_

_"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"I already told you," Connor grumpily replied. "You're part demon which-"_

_"Oh please! Don't patronize me."_

_Connor looked away, crossing his arms in defiance. Cordelia supressed a smile. His sulking was so Angel. But to tell him that would earn her another punishment. _

_"Connor, I can tell you why you can't kill me."_

_Connor didn't reply. Instead, he slowly turned his head, giving her his attention._

_"You know that killing me would be murder. You know that I'm not evil. And despite what you think, not all demons are evil. And not all humans are good," she added with a hint of distain, her brain zeroing in on Holtz's image. Shaking her head, she continued to make her case, "Take Lorne for instance. He helps put people on their right paths. Not to mention that he tried to help us when your mother was pregnant with you."_

_The mention of his mother caught his curiosity. Holtz had always told him that he was the Bastard son of two vampires. Both evil and murderers. Deep down, he always was curious who his mother was, and how she died. It was something that his father Holtz never told him, or couldn't stop it from growing. _

_"As for me, I became part demon to help people. Those visions that I have - I'm able to bare them because of the demon blood inside of me... And you, Connor - like it or not, you're the living and breathing product of two vampires. Out of them came the most cherished baby I have ever known. If they had never came together, I would never have known you."_

_"They were murderers, demons," Connor breathlessly whispered._

_"Yes. But your father - he has a soul. He saves people daily, not to mention that he's a champion! As for your mother, she... she gave her life so you could live."_

_Connor paced back and forth, his face stuck in a troubled expression. Then he stopped, his shoulders tense. After a long pause, he slowly turned around and walked toward Cordelia. Her heart beat accelerated, but she showed none of her fear as Connor sat down beside her._

_"What... happened to her?"_

_Cordelia smiled sadly as she told the tale of the events that happened that brought Connor here. She gave full detail of when Darla showed up pregnant at the hotel, how she almost killed her, and how Angel discovered that the baby inside had a soul. _

_Connor listened without interrupting. His face looked hard and stern, but his eyes spoke volumes of the pain and awe of how he came to be born. When finished with the story, Cordelia studied Connor as he sat there quietly._

_Everything he heard seemed unreal. How could the vampire love him? She didn't have a soul, yet she sacrificed herself for him to live. _

_Connor's lips trembled as he was over come with emotions. Cordelia slowly put her arms around him, holding him as he began to cry. She rocked him back and forth, talking softly to him. __But Connor wasn't ready to let this happen. He didn't want to let go of this hate that Holtz nurtured in him. He tried fiercely to convince him that it was all a lie, closing the doors that Cordy had opened in his heart._

_"Let go of me!" _

_Cordelia instantly released him as the teenager jumped up, rushing to the door. _

_"Connor, wait!"_

_"Don't try to use that demon magic on me! I know what you're trying to do!"_

_Cordelia shook her head as her eyes began to well up with tears. "No Connor. I'm not trying to-"_

_"Both my parents are demons. And both got what they deserve.."_

_Cordelia felt her lungs constrict. "Connor... Is Angel... Is he?"_

_Connor smiled cruelly. "He's dead."_

_The words echoed over and over in her mind, playing upon her secret fear. And try as she might, Cordelia couldn't block the words that were spoken with such deadly accuracy. The young brunette groaned as the grief took hold. Curling into the fetal position, Cordy began to sob over the deepest loss in her life. Connor opened the door, and left the brunette to grieve over his lie._

**_END OF FLASHBACK..._**

"Out," Connor replied curtly as he passed the two. Gunn sighed.

"We were worried," said Gunn, trying once again for civility that he didn't feel.

Connor froze. Slowly, he turned and looked at the two. Strange to say, but he honestly felt guilty for putting them through all this worry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't run off alone. You'd think I'd learn that by now."

Gunn smiled, patting Connor on the shoulder.. The teenager genuinly returned the smile.

"It's that big melon. You're dad's got one just like it."

Connor stopped smiling. Gunn didn't seem to notice the change as he went on with the similarity's between them.

"Angel's always flyin' off. Gettin' himself into trouble."

"I'm not like him," Connor replied, his voice taking on a sharpened edge.

"You're not as strong yet, but-"

"Like I care what you think?"

Fred looked between the two as the tension became thick. The young beauty recognized the look in Gunn's eyes as he stiffened.

"What'd you say?"

Uh-oh. Fred quickly put herself between the two, smiling at Connor.

"It's been a long night. Why don't you go wash up?"

Connor slightly relaxes. He looks at Fred, then Gunn. After a short pause, he shakes his head.

"I'm fine."

Fred and Gunn watched as the teenager ran up the stairs. The tension in the air slowly left, leaving Fred a little drained. Gunn on the other hand was alert and ready for a fight, his muscles tight and coiled.

"I try to be nice, and you see what he does? He just keeps pushin'. It's like-It's like he wants me to lose it!"

Fred smiled with understanding as she leaned closer, looking up into Gunn's face.

"He's just testing you. With Angel gone, you're the alpha male."

Gunn grinned. "Damn straight."

Fred gave her boyfriend a saucy grin as she laid her hands on his chest. "Don't let it go to your head."

Gunn wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. Leaning in, he replied huskily, "That's not the direction it's flowin'."

Fred giggled pleasantly as she met Gunn half way. Their lips met, soon growing passionate. The make out session soon came to a halt as the phone began to ring.

"Let it ring," Gunn encouraged as he leaned in for another kiss. Fred smiled as their lips barely brushed.

"What if it's a client?"

Gunn sighed. He looked at the phone with a menacing glare as he slowly pulled away from Fred's grasp.

"Then the big dog better close the deal." Gunn grabbed the phone and said, "Angel Investigations."

"Gunn, it's Wesley."

Gunn's spine stiffened. He couldn't say anything at first, too shocked that Wesley would call there.

"Wesley." Gunn acknowledged. Fred gasped at the mention of Wesley's name. She quickly was by Gunn's side, eager to find out what was going on.

"I realize that I am the last person you wish to speak with, but I have something rather important to tell you."

"Like what? 'Cause I can't think of-"

"I found him."

"Found who?" Gunn said between clenched teeth.

"Angel."

Gunn felt his mouth go dry. Fred grabbed his arm, thinking something was wrong.

"Charles? What's wrong?"

"Angel. Wesley's found Angel," Gunn replied slowly.

"Angel?... How? Where? When?" Fred rushed Gunn with all the obvious questions. Gunn quickly shushed her and asked Wesley the same thing.

Wesley then went into detail of the last three months of what went down. How Connor tricked them all, and how Wesley got ahold of his accomplice, Justine. Gunn's hands trembled when he heard how Angel was sunk down the bottom of the ocean in the metal box.

When Wesley was done, Gunn managed to find his voice.

"How is he?"

"I'm afraid he's not doing well. The damage done from going without blood for so long is seemingly severe. I've managed to get him to drink several jars of pigs blood, but he still seems to be out of it. We'll be making port soon."

"Do you want us to meet you there?"

"No. It would be better if you took care of certain things at the hotel first."

Gunn nodded. Oh, things were definitely going to be taken care of.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. Just bring Angel back in one piece."

"Right. Be careful."

Gunn smirked as he thought of ways of beating Connor to a bloody pulp. "I will be... And Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"You... you did a good thing here, man. You didn't have to do this."

There was a weighty pause. "Yes, I did."

Gunn slowly hung up the phone. By now, Fred was in a tizzy. Calmly, Gunn settled her down and told her the sordid story told to him. Her face paled as the tale went on. When finished, Fred couldn't say anything. Not at first.

"Fred?"

"All these months... Connor knew."

Gunn tenderly touched her cheek. "Yeah. He hoodwinked us all."

"Angel's been down there, alone, starving."

Gunn wrapped his arms around her shaking body. "Shh. The point is that he's back. Wesley's bringing him home."

"What about Cordy?"

Gunn shook his head. "Wesley doesn't know. But he said he's lookin' into it."

Fred pulled away from Gunn's arms, her eyes cold and collecting. "We have to do something about Connor."

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"No," Fred said, shaking her head. "_We _have to do something!"

Gunn stood up, trying to reach for her. "Fred, no. I can handle him by myself. You need to-"

"No, Charles! He's too strong for you. We have to work together. And I just know the way to do it."

Gunn watched as Fred walked over to Cordelia's desk, searching through her drawers. She smiled sadistically when finding what she was looking for.

"We'll be sneaky. Just like what he did to his father," Fred said as she held up the tazor. "I just need to make him a snack first."

* * *

**A/N: **_My favorite parts are coming up! I love when sweet, innocent Fred goes warrior on Connor. Then when Angel comes, ooooo! R&R please! _


	4. Chapter 4: What We Deserve

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! I know I said I might take it slow on posting, but I'm just getting too excited to wait. Hope chapter four pleases you! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 4: What We Deserve**

"Why is it like this?" Angel mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's the age-old question, bubby. I'll fire you off a postcard if I noodle an answer," Lorne said, taking a sip of his brandy.

"Life should be beautiful and bright. Nut no matter how hard I try... everything I touch turns to ashes."

"Well, there goes that encouraging hug I was planning. Snap to, bucharoo. The only one turnin' to ashes is that patricidal pup of yours. Hell, I'd take him out myself if I wasn't just a crappy hallucination," Lorne said bitterly before taking another gulp of his beverage.

Wesley came down the stairs, looking concerned. "How is he?"

"How do you think," replied the fake Lorne.

"He won't shut up," Justine said bitterly. Wesley walked over to Angel, who was lying on a table, covered with a blue blanket.

"I have to stop him," Angel said, shaking his head.

"You wanna bitch-slap sourpuss over there for practice? I'm your cheering section," Angel's hallucination commented as he glared at Justine.

"Angel," Wesley spoke softly.

"I have to do it," Angel said sadly as he tried to get up. But Wesley gently pushed him down. That alone showed him how feeble Angel was for the moment.

"Shh. You need to rest now."

Angel finally looked away from the ceiling. His eyes were glassy as he looked at Wesley. But what he saw wasn't his old friend, but his son. Angel's eyes grew hard.

"I should've killed you."

Wesley's jaw tightened, his eyes crestfallen. Justine's laughter filled the cabin.

"And me without my camera," Justine gloated. Wesley walked toward the cabinet, taking out a knife.

"He's been down there too long. Pig's blood isn't enough. He needs more substantial nourishment."

Justine looked suspiciously at Wesley. "Like what?"

Wesley turned around, holding the knife. Justine's eyes widened with fear. She furiously shook her head as she refused.

"Oh, screw you! I'm not feeding that thing."

Wesley snorted. "No. Your blood's to thin."

Taking the knife, Wesley slit his right arm. Blood dripped form his arm. He looked at Justine before walking back to Angel.

He gently grabbed Angel's head, lowering his arm to his dry, cracked dry mouth. As soon as the blood touched the vampire's lips, his eyes fluttered with shut. At first, Angel gently suckled the arm. But as the thick, healthy human blood slid down his dry and aching throat, a fire was lit within him. Gentle suction turned into hungry gulps, his vampire visage slipping on with a groan. Justine turned her head, feeling sick at the sight.

**A**

Lilah ran her manicured hands along the leather chair that Linwood sat in during their staff meetings. It was new and chic, something that a older man such as the boss wouldn't normally pick out for himself. Take for instance the little surprise that was installed in it. This brought a smug smile to the leathal brunette's lips, in which she kept mostly under wraps till she had the freedom to show the smugness she was currently feeling.

Despite of knowing just who truly had the upper hand here, the over achiever still felt that old foe called nervousness. Lilah looked at the table, where files were placed in front of each chair. Tonight would be the biggest move she has made yet. And with one of the Senior Partners permission, _she_ would be the one allowed to let Linwood know who was his replacement.

Hearing the footsteps of her fellow lawyers, Lilah quickly walked over to her place - two chairs down from Linwood. The doors opened, catching her attention. Gavin's smug face was among the the small crowd as they began to take their seats. Lilah did the same, smiling pleasantly at Linwood. Everyone of course knew that the smile was just a facade, her detest for Linwood not exactly a secret any more.

"All right. We've got a lot of ground to cover, so let's get right ot it," Linwood announced, his eyes narrowing down on the seemingly fearless brunette. "But first, let's talk about Lilah. Everybody had a chance to review her file?"

Lilah looked around at each of her peers. They all nodded, some with pleased and knowing grins. Haters- all of them. A person does tend to squash the completition up the ladder of success. The only reason an assasing hasn't been sent from her coworkers yet is because how favored she's been in regards of the Senior Partners. Lilah suppressed her smug smile then, knowing the true outcome of this fated meeting.

"Good. Recommendations?"

Lilah picked up a pen and the small black remote by her file. "If I could just have a few minutes to explain."

"I think your record speaks for itself," Gavin almost purred.

Lilah glared at the lawyer, resisting the urge to kill him herself.

"Volumes. Your failure at Wolfram and Hart outstrip your success by an uncomfortable margin. Perhaps you would fare better at a less central office?" Linwood patrenizingly offered as he leaned back, smling with confidence.

"One of the Third World dimensions maybe," Gavin suggested.

"Sorry," Lilah replied softly.

"What was that?" Linwood asked with surprise.

"I said I'm sorry. I've made mistakes. But fear was never one of them."

Gavin looked at Linwood. The cheap shot Lilah took was definitely directed toward the serene and smug CEO. Taking such liberties was stupid and dangerous. Not that surprising coming from the sexy brunette, actually.

"Is there something you would like to share?"

"Why haven't we contained the vampire offspring for study?"

Linwood frowned. "We're assessing the situation."

"The same way you're assessing Angel? Then why aren't we trying to pinpoint Angel's location?"

"Lilah, this is my corner of the sky. I decided when the sun rises and when it sets," Linwood replied as he looked coldly at the lawyer. "Lack of long-term vision has always been one of your shortcomings."

Lilah stood up, still holding her pen and black, tiny remote. "And lack of courage has always been one of yours. You're afraid of Angel and his son. And that's the reason for your daring strategy of 'wait and see', isn't it? You're afraid. And fear breeds weakness."

Linwood mockingly pouted. "Oh, I'm hurt. Is that really what you think of me?"

Lilah smiled as she revealed her ace. "Yes. And Mr. Suvarta agrees with me."

Linwood's amused expression faltered.

"You spoke to a Senior Partner?"

"He was really very helpful. Had some great hints on office furniture." Lilah smiled at the inside joke. One of the tips was the chair Linwood was currently sitting in. Mr. Suvarta was quite imagintive when giving the ax to one of the employees.

"This is outrageous! Are you actually telling me that you went over my head?"

Lilah looked at Linwood with a bored look. The time for savoring her victory over as she looked at the worthless human being. Done with Linwood and his reign, she pressed the button with her pin. Suddenly, a blade whipped out of the chair, slicing quickly through the arrogant man's neck. Blood began to dribble down, his face frozen in a surprised look.

"Just under it, actually."

The head rolled down onto the table. The lawyers grimaced at the heartless execution, feeling the figurative blade pressed up against their own necks. Gavin - who now was turning a shade of pale himself, couldn't tare his eyes away from the gruesome sight.

"Mr. Suvarta didn't think Linwood's corner of the sky was sunny enough. You're all reporting to me now. Get out."

The lawyers silently left, wisely not saying anything. Gavin slowly stood up, staring at the head. Realizing that he'll be left alone with his arch Nemesis who now was the new CEO, he quickly turned to leave and try to catch up with the others. But Lilah of course stopped him with her first order as the new ruler of the La branch.

"Gavin... Please remove that."

**A**

Connor was busy playing the game-boy while relaxing on his bed when Fred came and knocked on the open door. Memories of the past few months haunted her with all the subtle clues. The relationship she had with the boy now seeming all too false and hallow. It was hard not to attack the boy then and there, but the Texan managed to keep her cool. Playing the sweet and loving aunt.

"What?"

"Brought you a snack."

Connor paused. But then resumed with the game. "I'm not hungry."

Fred walked inside the room, looking at the teenager with motherly love. All the while picturing a long torture session with the little snot.

"You're always hungry."

Connor stopped playing, now looking interested. "What is it?"

"Bologna."

"No tomatoes?"

Fred sighed. "No tomatoes."

Connor grinned as he set Gunn's game down, sitting up while reaching excitedly for the food and milk. Fred smiled as she pulled away.

"What do you say?"

Connor smiled knowingly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fred replied politely.

She watched as Connor dug in. The thought that Angel had to go without food while he had several meals a day almost set her off. But not just yet. She had to wait just at the right moment. And when it came, she was going to make sure it was painful.

Connor swallowed and looked up at Fred as she stroked his hair. "Is he still mad?"

"What do you think?"

Connor looked down. "Sorry."

He then proceeded to devour his sandwich and inhaling his milk. Fred's face turned serious as she began to talk.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, Connor. Being taken away by Holtz, raised in that place. It must've been horrible."

Connor slowed down, listening as Fred seemingly went on with her 'We love you' speech. Truthfully, he liked it. It made him feel wanted and almost normal.

"I know you're still hurting. But I promise... it's not nearly as much as you're gonna hurt for what you did to your father!"

Connor stopped, and looked at Fred with surprise. She quickly took out the tazor and zapped him in the chest. Connor screamed as the shocking pain went through him. But the loving southern woman had no compassion for him, her soul surprisingly enjoying inflicting the teenager with a fraction of the pain he caused to all of them. She didn't stop tazoring the boy till he screamed no more.

**Some Time later...**

Connor felt strange, and in pain. For one, he was sitting down on a hard chair, unable to move. Opening his eyes, he found himself bound by rope to one of the chairs in the main office. His chest, wrists, arms, legs, and ankles was tightly tide to the chair by some thick rope. It wasn't bad, but he'll find a way out. He's been tied and bound before, by better hands. Holtz knew his knots.

"You think that's what Angel felt? When you did it to him? Did he scream like you?"

Connor looked at Fred, surprised by the menace in her words. Gunn was leaning against the desk, his arms crossed. Quickly, the boy put on his most innocent expression.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Uh-uh. Don't even try it," Gunn warned.

"We got a call from an old friend tonight," Fred explained coldly.

"Been playin' a little Ahab. He's out there now puttering around on his boat."

"With Angel," Fred finished.

Connor's eyes quickly betrayed him. Fear and surprise being the dominant characteristics in his face. Gunn smiled.

"That's right, Sparky. Daddy's commin' home. And I'm guessin' there's gonna be a spankin'."

"He's been down there all alone for three months, and you knew," Fred accused in a trembling voice.

"Is that what you did to Cordy? Stuff her in a box someplace?" Gunn demanded.

"How could you do that to us? We took you into our home, we cared for you and all this time... How could you do that," Fred cried. She then attacked him with the tazor once again. "How could you do that?"

Gunn quickly grabbed Fred, stopping her from going too far. Her face crumbled as she held on to her lover, sobbing. Connor watched on, his face holding no remorse.

**A**

Wesley helped Angel as he eased him into the vehicle. He quickly checked that the blanket was secure as he buckled his once good friend in. Angel's eyes still seemed dazed. The worry Wesley felt earlier seemed to grow with each passing minute. But time would only be the way to tell if the damage would be a permanent thing.

"He'll turn on you!"

Wesley's face hardened as he shut the door. He ignored the woman handcuffed to the dock as he entered his vehicle and started the engine.

"He won't be able to help it. That's what he is. Sooner or later, he will turn on you and all your friends!"

Wesley looked at his former prisoner with a blank expression.

"You just gonna leave me here," Justine screamed. For a minute, she considered telling him that Connor may have something to do with that other girl who worked for the vampire. She didn't know the details, but she did know that she was forced to help evict her ghost.

Wesley threw the keys to the cuffs toward her feet.

"You can continue being a slave, Justine, or you can live your life. Your choice."

Wesley then drove off. He looked over at Angel, hoping to see some change. But the vampire seemed oblivious to his surroundings. Still, he had to let Angel know what was going on. Maybe mentioning Cordelia would reach him some how. It always did in the past.

"A lot has happened the past three months since you've been gone," Wesley started. "Not only did you disappear, but Cordelia as well."

Cordelia's name seemed to send a spark through Angel's brain. He turned his head, and looked at Wesley with eyes for the first that held perfect clarity.

"Tell me... everything."

**A**

"I would have done anything for him. Now, all I want to do is hurt him," Fred said as Gunn rubbed her back. She sat outside the office, next to the reception desk. Connor's snide voice filled the lobby as he began taunting her.

"Go ahead. Hurt me some more, Fred."

"Shut up!" Fred yelled.

"You think I care? You get used to it."

Fred ripped herself away from Gunn's arms; stomping toward the office door. "You don't feel anything, do you? There's nothing inside."

"Open me up and find out."

"How could you do that to your father?"

"That thing is not my father," Connor replied evenly.

"Yes he is," said Gunn.

Connor paused. "He got what he deserved."

"And how soon before we deserve it," asked Fred, her bottom lip trembling. Connor didn't answer.

The sound of the doors closing stopped the interrogation from going any further. Both ran toward the couch, then gasped. Wesley stood there, supporting a poorly looking Angel.

"A little help, please?"

Gunn quickly rushed forward, taking Angel's other arm. Fred covered her mouth, trying not to break down then and there. Both men guided Angel to the blue island couch. Wesley looked at Angel, pleased that he looked more coherent now. He didn't know how much of the story he gave to Angel was understood on the drive over, only that the vampire listened with deep interest and a stoic expression. A wave of dizziness washed over the Englishman, his body letting him know that it was done for now.

"Oh my God," Fred gasped as she touched Agnel's cold, white cheeks. The earlier greyness was gone now since Wesley donated his blood. But the cracks in his skin would take a night or so to heal.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"He's not out of the woods yet. The length of time he went without blood can be mentally dangerous for a vampire. I've given him all the pig's blood that I bought from the butcher. He'll need to rest before he is in tip top shape again."

"He's ice cold," Fred commented as she grabbed Angel's limp hands.

"What do we do?" Gunn asked. He looked over his shoulder, only to find that Wesley was leaving.

"Wait, Wesley! Aren't you going to help us?" Fred asked impatiently. Wesley stopped at the doors. He ignored the dizzy spell as he turned to look at his old friends.

"You can take it from here. I've done my part."

"You're just going to leave us?" Fred asked in disbelief. After all she learned tonight, the emotional strain had snapped her leash over her words.

"Let him leave, Fred. What do you expect from a guy who doesn't give us a heads up that we were hanging around the psycho kid?"

"I didn't see the need to alarm you both to what had occurred. After all, you were human. He wasn't going to harm you."

Fred snorted. "Wow. You really don't care anymore."

Wesley closed his eyes at the wounding words. He looked at the woman he loved, and the man he once considered a brother. "He'll need more blood. I'm fresh out."

Fred's eyes widened, finally noticing the abnormal color in Wesley's cheeks. She then noticed the bandaged arm that was held together with duck tape. Both her and Gunn watched with guilt filled eyes as Wesley left. An uneasy silence followed.

"He'll need more blankets," Fred broke the silence. Gunn nodded, and began to head for the stairs. But then there came a crashing sound coming from the office.

"Connor," Gunn said as he and Fred rushed to the office.

Connor was waiting for them. He quickly slammed into Gunn, knocking him over the desk. Fred charged him with the tazor, but didn't fare any better. Connor easily took her down with his quicker reflexes, this time ready for her attack. He quickly took the weapon away from Fred and used it on her.

He watched with an uncaring look as she fell limply to the floor. Smiling, Connor turned and began to run towards the exit out of the office. But Angel was there, leaning against the door frame. Connor dropped the weapon, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sit... down."

Connor found himself backing up toward the tipped over chair that he was sitting in just a minute ago. The authority in Angel's voice had him obeying without even thinking about it. That the rebellious teenager couldn't allow. Squaring his shoulders, the kid was determined not to listen to the thing standing before him.

"You're too weak to take me."

"You really think that?"

Connor looked at his father hard. He wasn't as pale looking as the others made him out to be a minute ago, due to Wesley's blood donation. The cracks around his left eye and chin were smaller, but still healing. But what had Connor second guessing Angel's so called weakened state wasn't the way he stood there, his large body oozing with power. It was his dark eyes, alert and full of a father's anger.

Clenching his fists, Connor grabbed the chair off the floor, and slammed it down. He then angrily sat down, looking at his father with both hatred and fear.

Angel sighed as he himself grabbed a chair by the entrance and seated himself. He seemed calm, and casual. Connor wasn't buying it. He knew that if he tried to run, Angel would be there in a second to prevent that. His situation sucked, but it wasn't hopeless.

"So, how was your summer," Angel began, half smiling. Gunn and Fred were beginning to come around. Fred, who got the worst of it from the tazor to the neck, rubbed her neck with a pained expression.

"Mine was fun," Angel continued as Gunn slowly helped Fred to her feet. "Saw some fish. Went mad with hunger. Hallucinated a whole bunch."

The light tone that he started out with was now gone. Connor lifted his chin in defiance, trying to hide the growing fear inside.

"You deserve worse."

"'Cause I killed Holtz? Except I didn't. I tried to tell you that while you were busy offshore dumping me, but I didn't know the whole score." Angel paused, carefully choosing his words. "Holtz killed himself. Actually, he had your buddy Justine do it with an ice pick... just to make you hate me."

Connor was watching his father carefully. He didn't show no signs of lying. Yet, he did have over two centuries of experiance in twisting the truth. Of all people and demons on this planet, he would be a master at it.

"Even if," Connor began, as he started to consider that Angel was telling the truth. "you still deserved it."

"What I deserve is open to debate. But understand there's a difference between wishing vengeance on someone... and taking it. So now the question becomes... what do you deserve?"

Connor knew what was coming next. Like hell he would let this demon pass judgement on him. Quicker than the human eye, Connor leaped up out of his chair and made a run for the exit. But Angel was still quicker and stronger than he was. Without much effort, Angel shoved his son - sending him across the room. Connor's back connected with the wall with a dull thud, he then fell to the ground. No worse than ware.

"Daddy's not finished talking," Angel said sternly as he slowly approached his cowering son. Kneeling down till he was at eye level with Connor, he placed his right hand beside the boy's head.

"Wesley's told me everything that's been going on. So as far as I'm concerned, what you deserve rests on one answer." Angel paused as he slowly leaned in, crowding his son's space. "Did you do something to Cordelia?"

Connor gulped. The threat in his father's eyes was very real. But, he expected this. Taking Cordelia was part of his revenge scheme, and also his leverage.

"I don't remember."

"Why you little-" Gunn said as he started to move forward. Fred quickly stopped him, though she wanted to ring his little neck as well.

"Connor," Angel growled with a warning within it.

"I didn't kill her," Connor quickly replied. Angel watched his facial expressions, while listening to the tone in his voice.

"He's lying!" Fred accused.

"You go as far as sinking your pops down to the ocean, lie to us, and kill every lead we've had. And you expect us to believe that she's still alive?" Gunn said, his voice rising with each word.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I believe you," Angel replied sorrowfully. He straightened up, grabbing Connor by the collar to drag him up as well.

"I can tell. Done enough lying myself to know the difference. The truth has a better sound to it. Less nasal, you know?"

Connor resisted the urge to struggle away from the hold Angel had on him. He kept himself calm, to show that he was in control now, using Cordelia as his loaded gun.

"What did you do with Cordelia?"

Connor smirked. "She's safe, for the moment."

Angel's knuckles turned white as he tightened his hold on Connor's t-shirt.

"What you did to me Connor was unbelievable... But that doesn't hold in comparison if you harmed one hair on Cordelia's head."

"Careful dad, or you'll never see her again."

The glee in Connor's eyes both shocked and broke Angel's heart. His son was actually enjoying this. He knew that feeling that his kid was relishing in. When someone elses life was in your hands, and you could do anything you want with it - it was like a drug. The power that filled you was both euphoric and toxic.

"Connor..."

"Come on, Angelus. Did you really think that I would be satisfied by sealing you in that box, then dumping you in the ocean? Especially after everyone you took from my true father?"

Angel's hands trembled. Connor continued.

"He told me how you and that thing for a mother murdered his infant son, turned his daughter, then raped and drained his wife. You took everything from him... Now, I've got the one thing that means everything to you. My plan B."

"She was your fail safe," Angel whispered. "In case I returned."

"That too. So, the real question is... What does Cordelia deserve?"

Angel's face morphed, causing Connor to smile with victory. That was the response he wanted, to see again his true face. He knew that Angel could kill him now and end his miserable existence. He half expected, actually. But, he also know that though he was a vampire, a demon - for some strange reason he cared deeply for Cordelia. And that revealed a weakness in the once heartless Scourge. Connor knew enough that without the soul, he wouldn't give a damn if she died or not. That's what made this all the more enjoyable.

The seconds ticked by, tense and strained. Gunn and Fred dared not to move as they watched father and son square off. Both half hoped that Angel would kill him, as ruthless as it sounds. But that would be against what they believed in. Killing Connor, the baby they all loved and cared for at one time, would cause severe consequences. Not only because the immorality of it or because they loved him, but because of Cordelia. Connor dies, Cordelia dies.

Angel closed his eyes, slowly controlling his wrath. He tightened the leash on his demon, slowly allowing wisdom to reinsert itself. Torture came to mind.

The thought was something he knew he shouldn't even be entertaining. So the father searched his son's eyes, hoping for some sign or something to give his dispairing soul some hope. But those eyes reminded him of the same coldness that was in his mother's blue glittering orbs. He was so much like her in the vengeance department. Knowing what buttons to press, and how to get under his skin so quickly. His son went too far, this time. Where ever Cordy was, or what he did to her, it was all done premeditated to hurt him.

So, torturing his son was definitely a thought Angel wanted to encourage. He knew that he could get the information he wanted. Holtz may have taught him everything in the book on Angelus, but experiencing it first hand was entirely different.

Yet... this was his son. He could never stop loving his only son, the miracle in his undead existence. No matter what he did, nothing would change that. That's why it was so painful to see what his son was becoming. It's something that any decent parent wouldn't want for their offspring.

That's why he was searching into his son's eyes. Seeing if hope still existed for him. The monster Holtz created was fierce, and seemingly heartless. Yet... He saw the spark. The soul. The innocent baby that he once held in his arms was there. Connor may have started on this road of darkness because of Holtz and then of his own choices, but he wasn't consumed by it. Not yet.

As much as he was desperate to find out where Cordelia was, he couldn't risk losing his son by torturing him. It would be the final straw in shaping this little monster before him. And then he would lose both Cordelia and his son.

Connor looked head on at his father, thinking that he had the upper hand still. The demon finally showed itself. And from the look in his father's eyes, death wouldn't come so easy. He would probably torture him, proving to the teen that Holtz was right about him all along. He _needed _that proof... The way his thoughts ended was a shock, but one that quickly wore off as he smiled with anticipation. His goal will be reached once again, and this time he could watch that farce of a soul fade as the realization of the Cordy's demise played its course.

But to his second surprise of the night, Angel released him. Stepping back, the champ took some deep breaths, allowing his human face to come back into place. Connor watched him with caution, wandering exactly what trick he was playing now.

"The world is cruel, filled with evil and greed... While I was on my watery vacation, I contemplated on this. People who don't deserve death, die. And others who deserve it, live on. But... there is champions, like us, who stand there to lead by example to the world and show it what it can be, and will be someday."

Angel paused. His eyes glistening with tears. "We live as what it should be. It doesn't matter what happens to us, what we've done in the past, what we suffered or even if we make a difference at all. We continue on, and fight the good fight. That's what makes us champions."

Connor couldn't speak. This wasn't what he expected or wanted.

"You've got a long way to go before becoming that. There are some big decisions you still have to make, and consequences to face."

Connor looked away. He heard his father walking back to him. Expecting some violence, Connor turned angry eyes on the vampire's pale face, getting into a defensive stance. But instead, Angel remained civil.

"I'm not going to sink to your level, son. But I will turn over every stone, search every place, and do anything to save Cordelia. I'm giving you a heads up. Tell me where she is, and the consequences won't be as severe. But if you choose otherwise..."

Angel leaned in, his brown eyes nearly black with passion. "I'll make sure that you will never do this to another being again."

"I knew it. You-"

"I didn't say I would kill you. You're my son, and I love you. I could never kill you. But I have the right to make you face the consequences. Comes with the job of being a dad."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, they're worse things than death. I myself was sent to a hell dimension for a hundred years by my ex-girlfriend." Angel replied calmly, his eyes thoughtful. "I deserved it. As for you, you deserve punishment for what you have done."

"You're going to send me to hell?"

Angel didn't answer. "No. But I'll be personally taking matters into my own hands, and take you to an old friend I met some years ago. And believe me, he won't judge you the way a father would."

Connor felt his control slipping. Every plan he made seemed to be for nothing. Yes, he succeeded in wounding his father, but the way Angel handled it defeated any purpose. Instead of meeting the abusive, murdering demon Holtz had described, he got the opposite. This only angered him even more. He wanted that confirmation that what he did was justified. Instead, he received a mirror that reflected all the evil he has done.

"I hate you," Connor shouted. Angel only looked at his son with love.

Determined to not admit defeat, Connor made a choice. "I'll never tell you where she is. She'll starve a slow death. And it will be because of you!"

Angel paused. "Then you leave me no choice."

Quicker then Connor could react, Angel punched his son... hard. Connor fell, unconscious. His eye already swelling. Stepping back, Angel felt his strength drain out of him. Gunn and Fred were quickly by his side, deeply concerned.

"All that talking really takes it out've you," Angel panted.

"You need to rest," Fred spoke softly.

Angel shook his head. "No, I need Cordy... Now. Time we don't have."

Angel allowed the two to lead him out of the office, sitting him down on the orange couch next to the office.

"Gunn, we need to tie him up. I've got some chains in my trunk in my room. We'll use those to keep him strapped to his bed. Fred, call Wesley. Tell him about the new development. We'll be needing his help."

Fred nodded, immediately dashing to the phone. Gunn didn't look so pleased.

"Are you sure you want to involve-"

"Gunn, Cordelia is at stake. I don't have time to be dragging up old grudges. Besides... he saved me. He didn't have to, but he did."

Gunn nodded, still looking unconvinced. Angel knew that it wasn't just because of what he did when he took Connor. Looking over at Fred, Angel gave a deep frown. He never paid much attention before, but all the trouble started after the ballete. That was around the time Gunn and Fred started seeing each other. Maybe, just maybe, Wesley might have had feelings for Fred as well.

Of course, at the time, his mind was only on Cordy and the Groosalug. He couldn't see beyond the sadness of giving her up to even realize that Wesley was becoming disconnected.

Shaking his head, Angel pushed that to the back of his mind. Whatever issues everyone had, that had to be put on the back burner. They had to work together in order to save Cordy. And if Gunn didn't like it, well, then he would just have to suck it up.

Gunn's hurried footsteps was heard way before he came into view. He brought the heavy chains down, looking at Angel.

"Good. Let's get this over with. I don't want to take any chances while we take him upstairs back to his bedroom. I doubt I would be able to get a second chance in putting him down for the count."

While the two began to chain the boy up, Fred talked to Wesley. Though things looked bleak, they now had Angel back. And soon, Wesley will be joining them in their search of Cordelia. Hopefully, they would be able to save both Connor and Cordelia. And maybe even the broken friendships.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's that. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Time is Ticking

**A/N: **_Mmm, more Angel goodness! The search for Cordelia continues. The A.I. gang is desperately searching for their friend who will die if she isn't found soon. Will they succeed? Will they be able to work together with Wesley? Will I ever get to the point? Read to find out! _

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 5: Time is Ticking**

"Smell anything?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I smell Cordelia's scent, some candles and maybe incense. Strange enough, lemons. Lots and lots of lemons."

"Um, yeah. I may have went a little crazy with the floor polish. I just wanted to make her large apartment nice and clean for the landlord to show."

Angel smiled sadly, looking around the empty bedroom. Fred watched Angel as he stood there, brooding about their missing friend.

"Yeah, nice, clean and empty," Angel murmured. He turned his back, looking at the few items left. The boxes briefly brought up the memory when she was first moving into the apartment. How excited she was, and how scared she was of Dennis's mother who happened to hate all young women.

"You should have seen the dust bunny's under Cordy's bed! More like dust Sperm Whales," Fred laughed awkwardly. Angel tried to smile back, but his dark mood just couldn't see any humor at the moment.

Fred sighed. "Angel, we'll get her back. With Wesley helping and having our only lead locked up at the hotel, sooner or later, we'll find her."

Angel's eyes brightened with hope as he quickly turned around. "What about Phantom Dennis? He should-"

"Um, he hasn't spoken to us... at all. We tried everything, but no answer. I think... he's not here anymore."

Angel's shoulders slumped. Fred turned around and went back to packing in the living-room. Angel was on her heels, asking questions that he knew his friends had already tried to do.

"Maybe he's angry that-"

"No. Dennis wouldn't let Cordy's life hang in the balance if he had a beef with us," Gunn injected as he worked on disconnecting the surround sound system. "I personally think that Broody Jr. had something to do with it."

"Such as an excersism," Angel said knowingly. He shivered to think what Cordelia would do when she came back to find that her close friend was gone.

"Yeah. No thanks to your ungrateful, snot of a son!"

"Not that she's bitter," said an amused Gunn. "Ouch! Stupid, fancy-ass, surround sound system. Fred, band-aids."

"They've already been packed in one of the boxes, buddy."

Gunn stood up, shaking his hand. "Hey, speaking of which. Show him the box."

Fred pointed toward the dining table. "See that one, with the pictures? That stuff was on the table the night your son took her. It's mostly personal stuff. It didn't mean much to us, but you might... sense or feel something. Kinda a long shot, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Angel smiled as he searched through the box of items. He stopped when finding two pictures. One was taken a year ago, soon after Angel's sabatical trip. The other was taken a few months after the first office was blown up. Angel on the right, Corddelia in the middle, and Wesley on the left.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to see if anything came. Nothing. Fred smiled sadly.

"It was worth a shot," Fred replied.

"Was Lorne sure that there's nothing he senses that might give us a lead?"

"Nope. As far as we know from the two times we actually got in contact with him, all is quiet on the psychic front. But he'll keep his eyes peeled and his ears open," Fred answered with a little resentment showing through.

"The Police?"

"Let's see. Abandoned car. Empty apartment," Gunn began going down the list.

**"**No signs of violence. No plans for travel," Fred continued.

"Please file a missing person's report," said Gunn.

"And have a nice day," Fred finished with a mocking smile.

"But that was only the first time. The next seven times they left out the 'nice day' part," Gunn said as he looked at the pictures in Angel's hands. "Did Connor mention anything about Cordy when he laid the smack down on you?"

Angel's jaw tightened. "He didn't give me the smack down! He cheated with that tazor thing."

Fred touched her neck where Connor had stunned her last night. It was still tender.

"Look, I appreciate you guys lookin' out for him this summer. You didn't have too, but you did. I promise, after we find Cordelia, he'll be going away for awhile. Hopefully he'll think things through, and own up to the consequences of his actions."

"And if he doesn't learn his lesson on this little mystery punishment you will be taking him on soon, what then?" Gunn asked.

Angel cringed. "That won't happen. Trust me. Just give him time."

Fred snorted. "Right. Time and some corporal punishment with a large, heavy mallet. Not that I'm bitter."

Angel carefully put the pictures back in the box, and resumed in helping the others pack Cordy's belongings. It was quiet and strangely empty. Not feeling Phantom Dennis's presence was strange, and lonesome. The dark haired vampire tried not to think about it, his heart heavy enough for what Cordy could be going through.

When almost done, Fred began ordering the two guys to take the stuff to the truck. As Gunn and Angel began to follow orders, Gunn couldn't help but gripe.

"Where's Wesley? I thought he said that he had a little errand to run before coming to help us?"

"He called a little while ago. Said the errand was much bigger than he anticipated. He told me where to find him if we don't see him in a hour. That was forty minutes ago."

Gunn snorted as he lifted several boxes. "Skipping out on us without another explanation. Typical."

Angel laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Charles, is there going to be a problem?"

Gunn stiffened, looking down at his load. He slowly shook his head. "Nah. I'm cool. Just cranky from being shocked from that damn surround system."

Angel nodded. "Good. 'Cause we can't afford any distractions. Too much is at stake."

**A**

Cordelia paced as far as her chain would let her. The hunger pains were worse than ever, as well as the thirst. In her small prison, she neither knew day or night. She only knew that when she reached that hunger peak, Connor would show up with her meal and beverages. Of course, she always took it slow with the water, hording it for such an occasion as this. But as for the food, that had to be eaten most of the time.

Her hunger grew worse. It distracted her in a way that wasn't of the good... Something had to happen for Connor to be so late. Even when he yells or when they have their fighting matches, he never missed his schedule with her. Especially bath time. Which by her request, he would bring in a large bucket of water, a bar of soap, and a rag to clean herself. And as a gentleman, he would leave her to her toiletries while he dumped her bucket of bodily wastes.

A terrible thought occured, stopping her in her tracks. What if he meant it this time? Maybe he had decided that he was going to finally kill her by starving her to death? Cordelia began hypervenalating, falling to her knees.

"No... No, I can't die this way. Not like this!... Not by him."

Closing her eyes, Cordy licked her dry lips.

_No. I will not panic! I'm vision girl with glowing... powers! I'm on the Powers side. They won't let me rot here, not when their champion needs..._

Cordelia stopped as a stab of grief hit her. Angel was dead. He wasn't coming for her. At least, that's what Connor wants her to believe. For that whole day, she's been debating over the bomb Connor dropped.

Number one, Angel was smarter, more experienced, and had way more years in the art of fighting. Not to mention his strength. No way Connor would be able to take him out.

Yet, her hero hasn't come for her. None of her friends knew where she was. Hell, she didn't know where she was. She didn't know how long it's been, losing track and all. But from her estimate, it's been about one, two... no... hell, who knows how long since Connor abducted her. Wouldn't her dorky knight in shiny armor have found her by now, just as he did in Pylea?

Crawling to the bed, Cordelia shakily put her hand under the mattress and brought out one of her stored bottles of water. She took a few sips, though she really wanted to gulp the whole thing down, stale or not. Putting it back, Cordy laid down on her bed, staring at the concrete roof. With nothing else to rid her of pessimistic thinking, she once again counted the drips that came from one of the leaky pipes that dripped constantly in the corner of the room.

As she counted, she slowly began to drift back to an uneasy sleep. Her dreams were filled with Angel dying, Connor killing her, and food and water that she couldn't ever seem to reach.

**A**

Angel watched Wesley and some unknown men fight off a huge, grey demon's attacks. A few times, he almost stepped in when Wesley narrowly escaped the demon's claws. But he didn't due to the way the former demon rogue hunter took charge of the situation. The authority in his voice as he barked orders was impressive.

But he wasn't able to contain his presence hidden for much longer. Two of the young men were knocked back, temporally leaving Wesley exposed. The demon roared as it knocked the battle ax from the Englishman's hands. Angel stopped the skidding weapon with his foot.

"Need a hand?" Angel asked.

Wesley quickly cleaved the creature in two with a sword that he had strapped to his back. Slicing it from shoulder to hip.

"No, thanks."

Angel nodded. He watched as Wesley bent down and picked up a bloody hotel key.

"So, Mr.O'Leary's being kept in a hotel. How original," Wesley stated casually. He then tossed the key to one of the two men. "Free him. Report to base. Have Diana close out the file. Hawkins. Back of my car."

Angel tried to smile, despite his growing awkwardness. "So this was the errand you were talking about."

"It pays the bills," Wesley replied as he wiped his sword clean.

"Runnin' your own show. It's... nice." Angel tried complimenting. Wesley mearly turned around and picked up the upper portion of the dead, grey demon, tossing it with the other half.

"Never got a chance to thank you... for finding me, bringin' me up."

Wesley sighed, and started to walk away. Angel followed.

"It must've been hard for you. No map. All that water... Look. What went down between us... I had a lot of time down there to think... you know, about the way things went, the way they could've gone."

Wesley stopped, standing before a barrel. His eyes were cold and had no emotions, good or bad. Angel continued on, trying to get his point across.

"I just want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, we're okay again."

Hawkins reappeared, handing Wesley a silver briefcase. Wesley opened it, handing Angel a thick binder. He looked curiously at the silent Englishman, who now resembled more of a stranger than the man he once knew.

"What's this?"

"What you came for," Wesley replied.

Angel would've tried to convince his old friend that he was really trying to offer a olive branch, but his curiosity of what could be inside stopped any more conversation on the past.

"That's everything I have on Cordelia's disappearance."

Angel was surprised to see a picture of her jeep, parked on the side of a road. There were pages of people Wesley had interviewed, possible witnesses, and a map of locations where Connor could possibly have taken the seer.

"You did your own investigation," Angel quietly said. It was obvious that the ex-watcher still cared, though there was a lot of pain involved.

"Yes. From what Fred told me over the phone last night, you should be getting more information once your son decides to to talk."

Angel shook his head. "Connor isn't talking. All I know is that she's still alive, somewhere safe. Which basically means that she's safe from being rescued or seen."

"There is a possible way for you to get closer to finding Cordelia. But, it's dangerous and will possibly-"

"I'll take it!" Angel said urgently. Wesley nodded, not at all surprised by his rashness.

"Look to the back of the file."

Angel quickly flipped the pages to the back, narrowing his eyes when seeing an old page with a picture of an ugly looking creature drawn on its surface. She was crouched, bat like wings splayed out, with a veil covering her face.

"Dinza?" Angel questioned.

"Dinza: one of the Eleusinian mysteries. Dark demigoddess of the lost. Only the dead can enter her presence, and those that do, she often traps for eternity. I located her lair, but was unable to enter. Only the dead can continue down that path."

"Such as a vampire."

"Correct," Wesley replied, closing the suit case. "Be careful. Most of what she say's are lies. You usually can't take her word as truth."

"Sure. So, um, should I bring a gift or offer up a sacrifice? A unholy fruit basket?"

Wesley shook his head as he began walking away. "No. Her reward is you, if she decides to keep you."

"Wait. Will I see you later at the hotel?"

Wesley stopped. He turned around slowly. "Yes. I did promise after all... Dinza won't tell you where Cordelia is. She can only point you to the path you can take."

"Good... We need as much help as we can find," Angel said quietly.

Wesley paused, looking hard at Angel. After a moment, he turned and left.

Angel sighed, letting the tension slowly ease out. The anger or hate that would burn deep in his soul whenever he even thought of Wesley was gone. The urge to kill was no longer there, showing that he did forgive the man. Though that common bond and closeness was gone. He still had a ways to go to rebuild that bridge, but at least this was a start. When he would get Cordy back, they could work to put the fractured team back together.

**A**

_Cordelia smiled. Seeing Angel's handsome face was both comforting and soul satisfying. She could just ogle him all day as he laid casually on the couch._

_Her eyes ate every, single, inch of him as she pretended to read her Cosmos magazine. His long, muscled legs, casually crossed over one another. The way those tight, leather pants fitted to every curve. Her mouth watered. She couldn't believe by just looking at his legs seemed to make her so... hot._

_She trembled as her eyes traced up the bright, red, button up, stylish shirt she bought for him before they moved the business to the Hyperion hotel. It was snug in all the right places. Of course, he never wore it before. She knew the reason behind his lack of enthusiasm over the gift, and didn't blame him for not wearing it till now. It reminded him too much of the Sunnydale Angelus days. Angelus did like his leather pants and flashy red colors. Why Angel couldn't keep that part of his evil alter ego's personality trait was a sad mystery to the brunette. _

_The reason she baught it then was to bring a little flavor to his black wardrobe. Not that he didn't look good in black, in fact, he made black hot. But wearing different and brighter colors really seemed to enhance his eyes, hair, shape... The vampire just looked completely gorgeous in anything! There, she admitted it. _

_Cordelia allowed her eyes to wander up to his sculpted chest. Her mouth parted as she began to pant lightly. He left some buttons unbuttoned today, more than he usually did on the average day. The pale flesh revealed by the peek the shirt showed was like finding gold. Her eyes burned as she memorized the shape of his pectoral muscles. _

_Men usually talked about being leg or breasts men. As for Cordelia, she categorized herself as a shoulder and chest gal. Something about a man with broad shoulders and chest that made her weak in the knees. _

_But that wasn't the only thing that turned her head. It was the smile. The face. The eyes... And Angel had the whole package of what she wanted in the looks department._

_Of course, that wasn't what made her love him. Despite popular belief, Cordelia looked for more in a man than what was skin deep. Sure, in her teenage years, she was shallow and mostly looked for eye candy to parade around on her arm. Now, she could do without the skin deep beauty. If Angel had lost any of his manly beauty, she would still want and love him. It was what was underneath that captured her heart in the first place._

_Cordelia felt anticipation build in her stomach as her eyes traveled up. Neck, chin, his yummy mouth, his perfect nose, those smiling brown, chocolate eyes that burned with... Uh-oh. _

_A bright, crimson blush covered the seer's face. She quickly hid her face behind the magazine. Her pulse quickened at her embarrassment of being caught. Angel had caught her, Cordelia Chase aka 'The Boy Slayer', ogling him like a starving man with a piece of meat hanging in the butcher shop window._

_'Don't look up. Just quietly, and slowly get up and walk to the desk to grab your purse. Then go outside. If he asks where you're going, say out to lunch. Got it?... Got it!' Cordelia thought to herself._

_Cordelia kept the magazine up as she got up from the island couch. Keeping the magazine in front of her face, the seer began to walk toward the direction of her desk. What she didn't expect was to clumsily collide into a hard wall. _

_She lowered the magazine, only to find that it wasn't a wall, but the chest she had currently been admiring. Slowly looking up, her face was in a mixture of horror and embarrassment. Cordelia looked deep into her best friend's brown laughing eyes._

_"Hi," she offered weakly._

_Angel slowly took the magazine from her numb fingers, dropping it back on the island couch. Cordelia gulped._

_"Where are you going?" Angel's voice rumbled. Cordelia shivered._

_"Desk," Cordelia squeaked. She suddenly felt light headed._

_"Really," Angel purred as he stroked her cheek. Cordelia's eyes fluttered._

_"Cordelia?"_

_"Hm?"_

_Cordelia began to pant as Angel's lips hovered over her own. The urge to grab him and kiss him with everything she had was becoming too hard to resist. And why should she? She wanted him. Wanted his love so much she could taste it._

_"I love you," Angel whispered._

_Cordelia reacted to the words she longed for too long to hear. She quickly kissed him with all of her pint up frustration, exploring the cavern of his mouth. Angel kissed her just as fiercely, if not more. Everything she hoped for, everything she wanted was right here. In his arms._

_Angel broke the kiss, giving her time to catch her breath. His lips quickly deceneded down her cheek, neck, then collarbone. But she wanted more. So much more!_

_Suddenly, Angel gasped. Stepping back, Cordelia watched as he turned to dust, his hands reaching out to her. Connor stood there as the dust settled, holding a stake._

_"You're next," Connor said with a cruel smirk._

Cordelia woke up screaming, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She burst into tears upon seeing that though it was a bad dream, she had woken up to only find herself trapped in a nightmare.

**A**

"Knock, knock. The door was open," Angel casually said. He carefully looked around the sewer lair. He turned around, surprised to see that the open entry way was now gone. "Or it was a second ago."

Angel felt a cold sharp tap on the back of his neck. Whipping around, he found nothing was there. Just the sound of fluttering wings.

"Are you lost," whispered a gravely, female voice.

Angel felt a cold, dry hand brush against the nape of his neck. He jumped, looking wildly around. This was a game he knew. Toying with your victims, building their fear up before striking. Problem was, he was usually the one running the show, not the other way around.

"Keep it up, you're gonna make me seasick."

"I doubt it," said the demigoddess. She finally stopped, sitting on a perch above Angel's head.

The veil she had on was grey, just as her body. Her hands wrinkled, with sharp claw like fingernails. Her wide dark eyes blinked as she looked Angel over. This creep-ed the champion out.

"I think it would've happened before now. Tell me," Dinza said, cocking her head. "Do you miss the sound of the waves?"

Angel felt astonished. "You... You know who I am."

"I know you were lost. I know all the lost things," Dinza replied proudly.

"Really? City of Atlantis?" Angel asked, clearly not impressed. "Holy Grail? Jimmy Hoffa?"

Dinza narrowed her eyes. She quickly fluttered and poked Angel's chest before fluttering to a higher perch. Again to his annoyance he flinched as he stepped back, not liking how much faster she was than him. If it came down to a fight, her speed would have him dead before he even realised it.

"Lost love," Dinza said, smiling.

"So you know why I'm here, who I'm trying to find."

"I know that she is lost to you, champion. Her life dwindles as we speak."

"You know where she is?"

"She shall soon need you no longer."

"Please, I have to save her. I need her... I love her," Angel pleaded, baring his soul.

Dinza gasps, listening to the growing whispers. Angel looks around, seeing none of the dead she was supposed to have imprisoned for eternity.

"They think that you should join them, that I should never let you out," Dinza replied. She chuckled malevolently. "But who listens to the dead?"

Angel stiffened, his instincts preparing to fight.

"The Axis of Pythia rests close by. What you seek can quickly be found inside the Axis," Dinza revealed, slowly standing to her feet.

"The Axis?" Angel said uncertainly.

"Axis of Pythia: An ancient power bridging all dimensions. Find the Axis and find your lost one."

Angel stepped back, sensing that the conversation was coming to a close. "Why should I trust you?"

Two hands suddenly wrapped around his neck, her presence freezing his joints.

"Because I'd love to keep you... but you have so much more to lose," Dinza cackled.

* * *

**A/N: **_Trust me, things will begin to change more as I give my version of season four. Stick around and find out. _


	6. Chapter 6: Freaks

**A/N: **_Decided to make Skip a non bad guy. I liked his character and kinda hoped that he would be more involved with the show. Of course I like the bad side of him too, but since this is my own little interpretation, he's going to be a good guy. Sadly, he's not going to be one of the main characters. And thanks for the reviews and critiquing! Cookies for everyone!_

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 6: Freaks**

"The Axis of Pythia," began Wesley as Fred was busy pointing at their little demonstration. "Forged from the tipod of the Delphic oracle. The Axis- a metal arch set into a marble base, stands approximately two feet high, and weighs eighteen pounds."

Angel tore the drawing from his sketch pad, handing it to Gunn. "Here. Give you an idea."

Gunn blinked, clearly impressed. "Wow."

Fred looked at the sketch as Gunn showed it to the other two. "Is that... You didn't draw that?"

"Huh? Yeah. I just, you know, scribbled it down out of one of the books."

"Angel has always had the knack for sketching," Wesley commented.

Fred chuckled weakly. "Nice."

She quickly flipped the chart, revealing a quick drawing of a yellow ghost, with the words 'boo!' beside it. "Um, the Axis is said to have been imbued with many mystical qualities."

"One of which is finding souls or entities across dimensions," Wesley continued on for her. "Since I highly doubt Connor has placed Cordelia in another dimension, the Axis should have no problem finding her quickly in this realm."

"The quicker we get to the Axis, the sooner we can bring her home," Angel said as he looked at yet another quick but perfect drawing. Angel couldn't help but smile at the sketch of Cordelia, who was smiling back at him.

"Oo! Let me see," Gunn said excitedly.

Angel didn't tare this one out. Instead, he turned it so all three could look at the sketch. Both Wesley and Gunn openly admired it. Fred pouted as she looked at her little ghost thing. Wesley noticed the look, and quickly tried to comfort her.

"Yours also has a certain quality as well."

Fred half smiled at his attempt to smooth her ruffled feathers. Gunn felt a stab of jealousy as he noticed the looks he has been giving his girlfriend. Not to be out done, Gunn tried as well to compliment her drawing.

"Oh, hey, baby. I liked your little... ghost guy."

"Charles, I haven't slept," Fred replied coldly. Gunn smiled nervously as he looked away.

"So, we need the Axis. How do we get it?" Gunn asked, putting them back on track.

"Currently, the Axis is being held in a vault in Chandler's Auction House, an establishment firmly rooted in the black market. Black market means money. Money means security," Fred sighed.

"It won't be easy," Wesley stated.

"But not to worry," Angel said as he walked over to the counter. In his hands were two blueprints. "I beat the building plans out of a snitch who thought I was dead."

Wesley shook his head. "We are going to need more than building plans to pull this off. Fred."

Fred quickly flipped to the next page. She began naming down the list of what they were up against. "Surveillance cameras. Electric gates. Laser sensors. Hand print recognition. And, not to mention armed guards."

"Yeah, but if it's an auction house, can't we just, you know, eBay it?" Gunn asked as he began sipping from his mug of coffee. "How much can it be?"

"Thirty million," all three answerd. Gunn started to cough, the hot liquid going down the wrong tube.

"I think (coughs) my lungs have coffee. (coughs)"

Fred sighed, sharing a look with Wesley. "We're still working on a plan, but so far, it involves being sent to prison and becoming somebodies bitch."

"Nobody's going to jail, Fred. I told ya, a heist like this- I've done it a million times," Angel said confidently. Both Fred and Wesely looked at Angel with expressions of disbelief.

"Okay. Maybe twice. But I'm good at it, I swear."

"Uh, you're not countin' the time we stole the crazy-makin' death shroud that nearly killed us, right?" Gunn asked as he sat back down.

"That's a night I'll never forget," Wesley commented. "And please tell me that you're not including the time you and Buffy went to steal that box that contained the mare's dinner that turned him into a powerful snake demon. That did not go well at all."

"Hey! That wasn't my heist. Buffy was the one who went down there while I held the rope. I just helped save her when the alarm went off... Besides, I was talking about the time I broke into Wolfram and Hart, taking those encrypted disks and the scroll."

Angel realized that he was only making it worse. "The point is this is how we find Cordy, so this is what we're gonna do."

"Okay, I'm just gonna take these," Fred said as she lifted the large chart. Wesley quickly grabbed the easel. "and go over the details with Wesley and see if we can..."

"Whip something up," Wesley finished. This earned him a soft, pleased smile from the woman who held first place in his affections.

"Exactly. Let's go up to my room. I have some ideas that might actually work," Fred said as she led the English man upstairs.

Angel noticed the angry look on his young friend's face, watching his girl going up with another man. "Gunn?"

"I'm cool," Gunn replied, finally taking his eyes away from the stairs.

"It's amazing the way she stepped up while I was gone."

Gunn smiled, looking less tense. "Yeah. That's my girl. Large and in charge... Okay, teensy-weensy and in charge."

"And loyal," Angel replied, looking hard at Gunn.

"I know," Gunn said, looking down. "But I don't have to like that he's here."

"I understand. Just don't create a-"

"Distraction. I know. Cordelia is our goal, so we'll focus on that. With Wesley here, we'll find her sooner."

Angel nodded. "That we will."

Gunn leaned forward, his eyes looking hesitant. Angel cocked his head. "What?"

"Angel, say we do get the Axis and use it to find Cordy. What's going to happen if she's de-"

"She's not dead. Connor wasn't lieing about that. I could tell." Angel stated firmly. Gunn smiled, holding his hands up.

"Sorry, man. I'm just sayin'... If she's dead, and Junior is the cause, what then?"

Angel looked up at the stairs, his eyes thoughtful. He honestly didn't know what he would do if Cordy was actually dead. Connor was going to be punished either way. He just hoped that he could control himself if Cordy was gone, for good.

"So, what are we gonna need for Operation Chance-In-Hell?" Gunn asked as he brought out a notepad and pen.

**A**

Connor looked up at the ceiling. He spent the majority of the day trying to brake his chains. But even his strength couldn't beat the enchanted, heavy chains.

It wasn't all bad, even if Connor wouldn't admit it. His father had fed him, took him to the bathroom, and made him as comfortable as he could possibly be. He never raised his voice or threatened him, even when Connor was shouting and spitting curses at him. This kindness and love, not to mention Angel's little speech the other night, slowly began to gnaw at his conscience.

He knew that Cordelia would die unless he gave in. She would starve to death, or die of dehidration. Whichever came first didn't matter. Both deaths were slow and painful. But Connor didn't want to give in and admit defeat. He wanted to nurture the hate, keep his cause flying high like a flag. And if it meant using Cordelia in his revenge plot, then so be it.

But the guilt was intense! He didn't expect it to be this bad. Cordelia had done nothing to him. Sure, she would attack him in the first month of her capture, but that was because she was fighting for her life. He had to admire the tenacity she had, her passion, and compassion when he would tell her about his day hunting. She was a good listener, and obviously wanted to help those who needed it.

When she had a vision, he took up the mantle that Angel wore, going out to kill the evil. Of course the reason Angel wasn't there at the time was because he was stuck down deep on the ocean's deep sea floor. But during that time, he actually felt he had a purpose that involved something other than revenge.

Connor's brooding thoughts were interrupted as Fred's voice filled the hall. His vampire-like hearing caught the conversation witht the strange accented voice. It was the same voice from last night when his father had returned. Connor sneered. It was the one they called Wesley, the man who retrieved his father.

He concentrated on the voices as they discussed plans. He almost lost interest, but soon the conversation turned on him.

"What is Angel planning to do with him?" Wesley asked.

"Not sure. He says that he's going to take him to an old friend. I guess this connection is supposed to be some kind of righteous being. Other than that, he hasn't talked about it much."

"And you? What do you think should be done with him?"

Fred's laughter held no mirth. "I'm the wrong person to ask that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would want that... _boy _to hurt! After all he did, he still shows no remorse. He doesn't care what happens to anyone. Especially Cordy. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he has no soul."

Their footsteps got farther away as they went to Fred's room. They stopped.

"Those are... harsh words."

"Why does everyone look at me like I'm crazy when I get angry? What, Fred is so sweet and cheerful that she can't possibly wish anyone harm?"

"No. But seeing you in so much pain makes those around you to want to comfort you, and prevent you from going down that path of bitterness. I should know. It leads you to do certain... things you wouldn't normally do," Wesley replied softly. Connor heard Fred sigh.

"Wesley... I... About the other night... I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize. It's nothing worth mentioning."

"Yeah... So, we've got a lot of planning to do. Angel's counting on us... Even if we're destined for the big house."

Wesley chuckled. "No, with your obvious brilliance, I'm sure we'll retrieve the Axis with our freedom intact."

Connor stopped listening as the conversation slowly grew fainter. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on blocking out everything. He needed to rest up for the next chance to escape. For he was determined to not be beaten in this game his father was playing. Whatever they were after, he needed to escape to go and relocate Cordelia else where.

"I'm going to win this, Angel... You can't keep me here forever," Connor murmured to himself. His mind began to relax as he visualized possible ways of escaping when the next time he's allowed to use the bathroom, or eat.

**A**

**Chandler's Auction House...**

"And thirty yards west, this is the junction," Fred explained as she pointed down at the blueprints.

Unlike the other two, Angel looked around, noting the security cameras. He was both nervous and excited. Anything could go wrong. Though he trusted both Fred and Wesley's combined efforts to put this plan together, the track record involving anything major the A.I. gang had tried to pull off was not promising in the hope department.

"All right. I'll be in here trying to hack into the vault security system. Charles-"

"Secure the escape route. Guard station one floor down," Gunn finished with a confident smile. Fred was all business as she continued.

"Disarm and contain. Angel, Wesley, you two hit the vault. Wait for system shutdown, then steal the Axis."

"You are so hot right now," Gunn remarked with passionate eyes. Wesley looked away, pushing down his own jealous urges.

"Go," Fred ordered as she stood up, roiling up the blueprints. She rolled her eyes as all the men went in the wrong direction.

"Guys," she said with an annoyed expression. They quickly righted their courses, murmuring to themselves.

**Moments later...**

Fred opened the door to the security system office. Several large computers and generators filled the room. Sighing, she walked over to a computer grid.

"Please let my cell mate be gentle."

While Fred started on her little mission, Gunn was busy with his. So far, he didn't see any security officers. That bothered him, considering this was a big black market with very expensive things. But the uneasy feelings went away as soon as he spotted an armed guard patrolling the halls.

Sneaking confidently forward, Gunn's body tensed as he prepared to strike.

"Look out," Gunn said loudly. The guard turned around, only to find a fist waiting for him. The young man shook his head as he cracked his knuckles, looking down at the guard.

"I tried to warn you."

Meanwhile, Angel and Wesley arrived at their destination without being caught. The vault room was dimly lit, and seemingly unguarded. Wesley took a can of a chemical spray out of his duffel bag. He began spraying the air, revealing several green lasers in the empty room.

"Help us out here, Fred," Angel murmerd. Suddenly, a gate with thick bars slammed down in front of them. Both men looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Angel grumbled as he began to lift the gate. Wesley joined in. When they had it lifted about two feet off the ground, a shot of electricity caused them to drop it and lose their balance.

The air vent in the ceiling opened. To their surprise, a brunette beauty with bright red lipstick slid down a little ways on a rope, hanging upside down.

"You know, I've put that down for a reason."

Up on another level, Fred is busy hacking into the computer. She stops when seeing the words, 'VAULT ELECTRICAL MONITOR. SYSTEM INTERFERENCE. MALFUNCTION.'

Fred slammed her fist on the screen "No! I haven't even gotten into the electrical system, so that... that means-"

Gunn, down one level was busy dragging the unconscious guard to a empty room. Flipping the lights on, Gunn was shocked to find four other unconscious guards already in there.

"We got company."

Down below in the vault, Angel, Wesley, and the mysterious thief were having a staring contest. Angel finally broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you," the thief asked back. Angel scowled.

"I asked you first."

"What are you? Seven," the woman taunted.

"Please tell us that you're not here for the Axis," Wesley said with a hopeless look. The woman smiled.

"I'm not here for the Axis."

"You're lying," Angel accused. The woman shook her head, her long braid swishing back and forth.

"I'm fibbing. It's lying, only classier," the thief said.

She then proceeded to lower her hand, touching the green lasor beams. Instead of a loud siren blaring or lights flashing to alert the guards, the beams arched high. Angel and Wesley watched with amazement as the thief flipped over, landing on her feet.

"What?" Angel said with disbelief.

"That's incredible," Wesley exclaimed. The old, less dark Wes seemed to be peeking through the haunted eyes of the new one. The thief smiled smugly.

"Technically, I'm exciting the subotomic particales with electrical energy, and then bouncing 'em off each other before they hit ground state."

She turned around, smirking as she walked over to the hand scanner.

"Really? In order for you to be able to do that would take extreme amounts of electrical energy," Wesley said with awe.

The thief smiled as she stopped in front of the scanner. "Glad to see someone who appreciates my gift. Especially with all this technology people use. Electricity comforts them, makes them feel safe... Suckers."

She raised her hand over the scanner, but stopped when Angel spoke.

"What... are you?"

Her smile turned to a strain, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "I'm a freak."

The scanner beeped as her hand touched it, opening the wall. The Axis was inside, protected by glass. Angel tried to lift the gate again, grunting as he did so. Wesley broke out of his daze to help the vampire.

"Uh, yeah. You know, I'm sure there's a lot of other nice, expensive things that you could steal in there. It just... (groans) just doesn't have to be the one."

Gunn came running in, looking worried to see Angel and Wesley trying to rase the metal gate. Looks like they were too late.

"Where's the bogeys?" Gunn asked as he joined in the effort.

"Inside. She's after the Axis," Angel grunted as he finally stopped trying to lift the gate.

"She? As in _she _took out the four armed guards downstairs?"

"That's not comforting," Wesley said as the thief reappeared, holding her black pack.

"So long, guys," she said as she reached up for her rope.

"Listen. I need the Axis," Angel pleaded.

"That Axis you are stealing is an ancient, mystical relic-" Wesley began saying before the thief interrupted.

"I like to think of the ancient, mystical relic as... mine."

"Please," Angel said, allowing his pride to step out of the way. His soft plea stopped the girl in her tracks. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Please? Are you kidding me?" the thief asked. She looked at Gunn appreciatively, winking as she said," Hey there, Denzel."

"I'm trying to find someone very important to me, and the Axis there, it's my only shot," Angel tried again with the honesty policy. The thief rolled her eyes, looking incredulously at him.

"Come on. He's tellin' the truth," Gunn spoke up.

"Please, you do not understand. The person we're searching for is very special, and possibly in grave danger."

"Oh. Well, Golly if you say it's true. So what? You want to barrow it or somethin'?"

"You can do whatever you want with it as soon as I find her," Angel promised. The thief paused, then smiled bitterly.

She turned around crossing her arms across her chest. "Her. Of course it's her."

She slowly sauntered her way to the gate. Her blue eyes searching Angel's. "Two questions then... One: Do you really love her?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I do."

The thief looked down, then back up. "Two:... On a scale of one to ten, exactly how stupid do you think I am?"

The alarm went off as a green lights flashed. Gwen began backing away. "Don't answer that."

"Way to go, Fred," Angel said as he again tried to lift the gate.

This time, it began to budge. Wesley and Gunn joined in the effort. When it was at least two and a half feet off the ground, Gunn quickly crawled under, then dashed toward the retreating form up the rope. He quickly grabbed her legs, in which was a fatal mistake.

"Let go!" she barked, struggling with all her might.

"A little help here," Gunn said as he tried to keep the flailing woman under control.

Wesley ducked under as Angel clearly had control over the gate. His eyes widened as the woman lowered her hand toward Gunn's chest. Quickly reacting, Wesley pushed Gunn out of the way, only to replace him in the death shock.

Wesley screamed in pain, his glasses falling to the ground. Angel and Gunn rushed forward as his body fell to the ground, dead. The thief dropped to the floor, stunned. Angel shoved her out of the way as Gunn checked his pulse.

"Wesley," Fred said as she entered the vault. Her eyes were troubled when seeing him lying motionless, eyes blank. Gunn looked up, shock written on his face.

"He's dead," Gunn said barely above a whisper.

Fred rushed forward, beginning to perform CPR. Angel, Gunn, and the thief watched helplessly as the Texan tried to save his life. The girl's red lips trembled, her mind replaying the scene several years ago at the private school. She couldn't let it happen, not again.

"Move," she ordered. Angel tried to tackle her, but he quickly received a electrified punch. She then quickly kicked Gunn, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Fred looked up, her eyes cold and deadly. The thief shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry honey," she said before delivering a less powerful kick acorss the anxious brunette's cheek.

Getting down to her knees, she quickly laid her hand across Wesley's chest. Visible strands of electricity flashed. She raised her hand, shaking it.

"Just like startin' a Chevy," she said as she tried again and again. Wesley suddenly gulped for a deep breath of air. The thief smiled with relief, which was short lived as Angel shoved her hard back against the wall.

As he tried to get to her, she quickly defended herself. But Angel kept coming. Fred's voice stopped him.

"Angel, we gotta get to a hospital!"

Angel glared at the smiling woman. Quickly turning around, he walked over to the three humans, and lifted Wesley up in his arms.

"Gunn, grab the keys from my jacket's right pocket and go start the car," Angel ordered as the thief escaped through the open vent, the Axis in her possession.

**A**

Lilah was in a bad mood. She went by Wesley's apartment, presuming that he took care of that case he's been working on, for a Mrs. O'Leary. But nobody was home. She was hoping to celebrate her first day on the job with him, but that would have to wait. At least, that's what she thought.

It was late, and he still wasn't home or answering his cell. She really didn't like being ignored, especialy from a once goody-goody. So, to save her spoiled day, she decided to locate Angel's offspring.

It didn't take long for her to find out that he never left the hotel last night, or that Wesley had dropped by, then left with the fang gang. She quickly told herself not to get upset, that what Wesley did on his time was his business. Just like what she did on hers was her business. Their relationship worked harmoniously as long as they stuck to these rules.

Smiling, Lilah sighed as she sat down in the room facing Connor's window. She had a bet with her lover that whoever admitted that this was actually a relationship first, the other would have to pay them a dollar. Good thing that she didn't say it aloud. Though one day, she hoped that it would become official. Wesley had become... special.

Looking through her binoculars, she watched as the boy brooded while chained to his bed. Though he had a lot of his mothers looks, he did inherit the brood, pensive face that his father had.

"Miss me?"

Lilah jumped, dropping her binoculars. She looked up at the smiling champion. She shivered as she collected herself, standing up with a smile of her own.

"Only in the sense of... no."

Angel looked out the window, seemingly in a good mood. Of course, his good mood usually meant that he had something up his sleeve when dealing with her. It was one of the many things that kept the lawyer on her toes. Who knew when he would carry out his threats, empty as they seem.

"How did you get in here?" Lilah asked nonchalantly.

"Well, this _is _also a hotel. The whole inviting thing doesn't apply to a place where nobody actually lives."

"Right," Lilah said. She felt slightly embarrassed that she would forget a little detail like that.

"So, how's it goin', Lilah? Still knockin' them dead at Wolfram and Hart?"

Lilah smiled as she remembered last night's beheading. "You could say that."

"Good to know. I was just wandering 'cause you seem so interested in my teenage son, that it had me beginning to wander if you were going into the teen charity business again," Angel replied with a mocking look of relief. Lilah grimaced, remembering the embarrassing moment with Lindsey at the charity party for Anne's teen shelter.

"So, how long are you going to keep him in chains?"

Angel smiled. "As long as it takes."

"You mean the whole torture scenario? Jeez Angel, and I thought my father was strict," Lilah replied mockingly.

"To each his own way," Angel replied.

"Well, since you're obviously not here to dismember me for snooping around your son, I think-"

"I'm not here because of my son, Lilah. I'm here for you."

Lilah's mouth went dry as her heartbeat accelerated with the fear pumping through her veins. Angel couldn't help the thrill as he quietly sniffed the air, almost tasting her tangible fear. He looked at her, his face now a emotionless mask.

"Earlier tonight, the Axis of Pythia was stolen... from Chandler's Auction House."

"Black market. Upscale," Lilah said aloud, feeling a little less tense when seeing that this was just a little business meeting.

"Thief was too. What you might call 'specialized'. The kind of people like your clients can afford."

"And you want the name of the buyer. Look, Angel, I know you've been out of the loop for awhile, but I'm still evil. I don't do errands unless they're," Lilah paused dramatically, "evil... errands."

Lilah smiled as Angel smiled confidently back. "I think you'll be doing this one."

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"Just this once, I'll ignore the fact that you're within fifty yards of my son," Angel said coldly. He then leaned in, his voice even lower with the hidden threat. "Just this once."

Lilah's fear visibly showed itself, her eyes wide and all too revealing. Angel smirked as he turned and began to walk away. Trying to at least take back some of her pride, Lilah just had to have the last word.

"It's interesting- you coming to me for help. It says several things about your so called high moral ground by coming to your sworn, evil, enemies."

Angel turned around. "You know what I find interesting? The fact that I can smell you and Wesley all over each other... Start making calls. You got one hour."

**A**

"Here you go. Remember to take the pills when you eat something, sir," said the nurse as she handed the pill bottle to Wesley.

Being at the hospital brought up some unpleasent memories. One of them about being deserted by his friends. The male nurse began pushing the quiet English man toward the doors. It looked like it happened again. And this time, it really wasn't something he deserved.

But to his surprise, Gunn was waiting outside in his truck. Quickly getting out, he thanked the male nurse as he opened the passenger door. Wesley stood up, and entered the truck, not saying a word.

As they drove away from the hospital, neither men said a word. The silence wasn't as tense as it was when Wesley first reappeared at the hotel. The former watcher silently gave the credit to dying for the man. That was the second time he almost went to the great beyond for his once best friend.

"Fred went back to the hotel to check on Connor while Angel went to get a lead on who and where Electra girl is at," Gunn said casually.

Wesley nodded. "Good. The sooner we find this person, better will be the statistic that Cordy's still alive."

Neither said anymore. Part of it was because of the hell that happened to both of them the last year. Gunn capturing Fred's heart, Wesley finding a fake prophecy during his disconnection with his friends, taking Connor, and so forth and so forth. Yet, tonight, both were surprised to Wesley's actions.

Wesley thought that any good feelings toward the group was gone. It was only business, sense both Cordy and Angel were vital to the fight against Wolfram and Hart. But when seeing the woman about to touch Gunn with her deadly hands, Wesley's buried and forgotten brotherly love arose to the surface. Neither knew what to say about it.

The point was, only one thing was standing between them. The age old problem that started many battles and deaths over the centuries. A woman.

**A**

Angel looked around the large office room. The call from Lilah now seemed legit. This place was definitely a place for rich, hauty business men.

He smiled when seeing the object of his thoughts. The electrified thief for hire, Gwen Raiden. Lilah gave a short back ground from the files they kept on some clients business exchanges. He was more confident now, knowing that though the woman had an unusual power, she was still human.

He watched as she made a touch up using the bright red lipstick. Her leather, scantily clad body was relaxed, showing that she wasn't alert to his presence.

"That shade looks good on you," Angel said after a moment.

Gwen quickly turned around, then did a double take between the glassy elevator doors, and Angel. She quickly set the bag containing the Axis down by the elevator.

"You know, when I'm done kicking your ass, I'm going to ask about that."

**A**

Cordelia looked around, knowing now that Connor was not coming. Not today, tomorrow, or the day after that. Whatever had happened or what decision he had finally made, she was left there to die. Finding no solace in her growing nightmare filled sleep, Cordy kept herself awake. She had to try something. But with her weakness from her growing hunger, she was unable to concentrate to use her unpredictable powers.

Her mind turned to the PTB. The question why she never had a warning vision of this still baffled her. Didn't they want her to carry on in this work? They after all found a loop hole for her to keep her brains intact while baring the visions. They obviously wanted her to stay in the picture with their champion. Why didn't they show her that Angel and her was in danger from the very miracle they loved?

"Why the hell am I here? Why did you let this happen?... Can't you at least give me a reason?... WHAT'S YOUR DEAL, PEOPLE?"

Cordy grew angry with no answers. Sure, The Powers were unpredictable, but not giving her a heads up on Connor's scheming was low.

"Fine. Don't answer me. But I'm telling you now, if I get outta here and find out that Angel really is dead... I'll be coming for you! And believe me, these glowy powers you given me are nothing to laugh at!... Okay, empty threat, but I do know how to annoy invisible beings. Ask Dennis!"

Sitting down, Cordyplaced her chin in her hands, thinking. It was abvious that she was on her own. This left her with two options. One: she could ration her water out and make it last as long as it could while living on the giant... cockroaches that scurried along the floor. Waiting on whoever came to rescue her. Or, she could go with the irrational, dangerous option number two. Drink as much water as possible to boost her energy, eat the hard and molding bread left from an older meal she hid, and try to use her powers to make something happen.

Being someone who wasn't patient on waiting for help from others, Cordelia chose option number two. The stupid one, but also faster method of possibly getting out of that hell hole. Setting to work, Cordy drank most of her supplies, ate what was eatable of her bread, then crossed her legs as she got in a meditating position.

"Okay, here it goes."

Closing her eyes, Cordy began to concentrate. For a while, nothing happened. Cordy gave credit due to the small meal she was digesting.

But soon, she felt something. A heat, tingling sensation. Ah! There it was. She concentrated on the energy, letting it flow through her body. It wasn't easy to put what energy she had left into this power. The strain it took to try and control it was taking its tole. When she felt the energy slipping her grasp, she decided to release it and let it take its own course.

The feeling of it was intoxicating. The power that burst from her body felt so right. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but light. It took her a mintue to realize it was her that was giving off the brightness that filled the room. A hysterical laugh bubbled up out of her lips. She did it... Whatever it was.

The chain collar around her was no more. She felt her neck, finding no metal at all.

"I'm free... Damn, I'm good!"

Suddenly, the light coming from her body was gone, and Cordelia found herself still in the small prison, and her body down below her. Floating back down till her feet was on the ground, Cordy stood looking over her body sitting still in the meditation position.

"Oh crap. What did I just do?"

"You called?"

Cordelia screamed, looking behind her to find Skip. The very same metal demon guy who was her guide during her vision coma episode.

"Don't do that!"

The demon's smiling face soon turned to an annoyed one. "Do what?"

"That! Showing up when I'm... Crap... I'm dying again, aren't I?"

Skip waved that notion off. "No. Well, technically you will be soon since you obviously have nothing to eat. Cockroaches can't sustain you long in your condition."

"Not that I'm not gratedful that you're here but... Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?... Guess not. I'm here because you called for me."

"I did?"

Skip nodded. "Yup. Your soul cried out for help. And from the looks of things, you should have done it sooner."

"Sooner? I've been screaming, praying, and demanding help sense Connor brought me here!"

"Whoa, what do you mean Connor? Angel's miracle child, that Connor?"

"What, is your demony ears clogged or something? I've been stuck down here for... for a long time. Living off one meal a day. And Angel, he's..." Cordelia stopped, getting a hold of her emotions. Skip patted her shoulder.

"Everything's goin' to be alright. All that matters is that I'm here to help you."

"Why didn't you come sooner? Why did the Powers let this happen and why-"

"One question at a time for this guide, please. I've got a one tracked mind."

Cordelia closed her eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. Gathering her thoughts, Cordelia opened them and turned to her motionless, meditating body.

"How did I do... this?"

Skip looked down at her body. "Hm. Remember when I said that demonizing you could cause uncertain affects?"

"Yeah. In fact, it had me checking in the mirror for scales, horns or a tail for at least a week."

"Well... I... Uh..."

"You don't know, do you?"

Skip shrugged, looking sheepishly at his charge. "No. It wasn't certain how the demon side would manifest itself. Whatever you just did is definitely showing your progress. And not to state the obvious, you're doing that out of body experience thing again. Only this time, it's not the Powers. It's you."

"Okay, that wasn't very helpful," Cordelia grumbled. Skip became defensive.

"Hey, it's not like being your guide comes with a question and answer book. I'm learning too, you know."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Now, tell me why it took you this long to get here? Or why the Powers didn't warn me about Connor?"

Skip raised one finger as he said, "That's two-"

"Questions, I know."

"Well," started Skip. "To answer the first one, I thought the whole soul-crying-out thing would have answered that one. But to get technical, I'm guessing you tapped into that power in your inner being. Something that takes a lot of practice. But, in your hour of desperation, you used it to send out a flare for all who has a connection to the psychic plain. I won't be surprised if that friend of yours, Lorne, sensed it. It sure caught my attention."

"Wow," Cordelia said, blinking in amazement. "That's... great. Yay me. Now for question number two. What's with the whole Let-Cordelia-Be-The-Kidnapped-Victim scenario? "

Skip shrugged. "Who knows? The Powers are fickle. I should know. But it doesn't mean that they don't care for you. Maybe it means that this is a test."

"A test?" Cordelia said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, the Powers are big on that with champions who've out grown their roles. You know, like trying to put on a pair of jeans that fit perfectly six months ago."

"Are you saying that I'm getting fat?"

"No!" Skip protested as Cordelia began to seethe. "I was just giving an example."

"Well, it was a bad one," Cordelia criticized. "So let me get this straight. All this suffering, pain, hunger, and Angel supposedly dying is all just a-"

"Angel's not dead," Skip corrected. Cordelia froze.

"He's.. not," Cordelia said hopefully. "How do you know?"

"Hey. If your champion was dust, The Powers would have notified me. Leaving a seer champion-less is not The Powers way. I would have been immediately sent to you until they decided what was to be done. Sometimes, they take the visions away so the seer can go on with their lives. Other times, they gave them a replacement champion."

Cordelia shook her head as she looked hopelessly at her body. "Are you sure? 'Cause they certainly didn't tell you that I've been in trouble for a long time."

Skip laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I know. He's still around. But maybe you need to fill me in on what exactly went down."

Cordelia then told her horrible experience and what she's been through. Skip listened, his facing growing grimmer by the second. By the time she was done, the guide looked nearly constipated. The seer doubted that he was, and that his look had more to the mother load she dropped on him.

"That's not good. The kid is destined for great things, just like his father."

"I know. Skip, I know The Powers That Be prefer to let free will direct our lives, but could just this once they step into the picture?"

Skip shook his head. "Sorry, but that's not their style. But, I can maybe work up a little mojo to help you get outta here."

Cordy tried to hug the large demon, but with all his armor skin, it was too akward. She settled for a bright smile.

"So, mojo me out of here."

"Um, can't do that."

Cordelia groaned with frustration. "And why not?"

"Well, I'm not really here. Like you, I'm projecting my spirit out of my body. And-"

"Great! Just great! Just get my hopes up and-"

"Hey! Let me finish. Sheesh," Skip grumbled as Cordelia tapped her foot impatiently.

"While I'm young, Skip."

"Sense I'm not physically here to rescue you, I can go get one of your buddies. Say a brooding vampire with a soul?"

"Yes, yes! Do that! That's the best thing you've said yet!"

"I need silence so I can concentrate on sensing his aura on the higher plane," Skip said, looking doubtfully at the excited seer. It took her a minute to calm down. To actually see the vampire she loved coming through that door was almost too much information to contain. But she eventually did it. She watched as Skip closed his eyes.

She waited eagerly, watching his metal face. The urge to shake him and demand that he hurry up was very hard to resist. Unconsciously, she looked at her body, frowning. She looked horrible. The white dress she wore especially for Angel was stained with a little blood, dirt and grime. She lost quite a bit of weight from the 'Connor-diet' that she was on. But not enough to be called an anorexic. Still, the skinnier look didn't suite her at all.

For a moment, she considered telling Skip to not bother Angel. She really didn't want to face him looking as she did at the moment. Then again, that was her vanity talking. It didn't matter what she looked like as long as she was rescued from this prison.

Skip opened his eyes, looking troubled. Cordelia immediately felt cold. Something was wrong.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing bad. Just that he looks kinda busy fighting a chick in leather."

"What?"

Skip shrugged. "I don't think it's a life and death scenario. In fact, there seemed to be some kind of enjoyment in... What?"

"Show me."

"Um, I don't think that's a safe thing to do. Anything could go-"

**"**Now Skip!"

"Alright! Alright! Don't be so pushy. It takes a little bit of time to transport us from one place, then to another."

"It didn't last time," Cordelia counteracted.

"That was because it was the real me, body and all. Performing that nifty trick again is harder to do when I'm only in spirit form. Not to mention that The Powers didn't give me authorization to do this."

"Skip," Cordelia almost growled.

"Yeah, I know. Shut up and get it done already."

Cordy softly smiled. "You know me too well."

**A**

Both men entered the hotel, alive and well. Fred rushed to Wesley, though she didn't hug him like she wanted to.

"Are you sure that you should be out of the hospital so soon?" Fred asked softly.

"The doctor wasn't fond of the idea, but agreed that I could check out. I just have to take a pill every six hours and stay away from strenuous activities for at least forty-eight hours."

"Good luck with that." Gunn said as he bent down to give Fred a kiss. "Around here, we get all the bad and ugly."

Wesley faintly smiled as he went to sit at the orange couch near the office. He wasn't up to see the two so... in love. Not yet anyways.

"So, where is Angel?" Wesley asked.

"He's got a lead on who and where that Electra killer is at," Fred answered, her eyes flashing with anger at the memory. "Her name is Gwen. She's a rich thief who happens to steal for the highest bidder."

"Was Wolfram and Hart involved?" Wesley curiously asked. Fred shook her head as she sat down in the other orange couch across from him. Gunn plopped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny shoulders.

"Not this time. But it was one of their clients who hired her."

Wesley nodded as the room grew quiet. The seconds ticked by, each minute building the awkwardness.

"How's his royal pain-in-the-ass doing?" Gunn asked as he traced patterns on her bare arms.

"The same. He glares, glares, and glares some more," Fred answered as she kept her eyes on Wesley. It was closeone tonight, too close. He died, something she never wished on him, even when she was hurt and angry with him. The suddenly reality that anybody could die in a split second wore heavily on the ex-physicist mind.

"Still unwilling to give up Cordelia's location?" Gunn asked.

Fred sighed as she cuddled closer. "No. Not that I'm surprised. Letting Cordy die would hurt Angel, maybe even destroy him. It's the perfect revenge. Well, justice in his mind."

"That's some twisted justice," said Gunn. "Letting a innocent die just because you have a beef with someone. It's not right."

"It makes sense, if you look at it in Connor's perspective," said Wesley. The other two looked at him like he had grown two heads. Wesley further explained his unusual comment.

"Holtz raised him on the horrible stories of his parents deeds. Especially concerning the death of his family. When he gets manipulated by Justine and the crazy suicide plot by Holtz, his mind immediately goes to punishing Angelus, not Angel. In his mind, Angel is a facade, a mask. Therefore, justifying his actions."

"Say what?" Gunn asked.

"Allowing Angel to still live for eternity trapped at the bottom of the ocean is not enough. There's Cordelia, the one person that Connor knows is specially connected with Angel. Plus her new half demon status helps justify the means. In order to complete his revenge for Holtz, he takes away the next person Angel completely depends and loves."

"Cordelia," Fred said barely above a whisper. Wesley nods.

"Though she has done nothing to him, her only sin is loving and accepting Angel. Demon and soul. And when you think about it, it doesn't hurt to have an ace up his sleeve if his father ever returned. Which he did."

"And now, he can take away the woman he loves. Just like what Angelus did to Holtz," Fred finished, covering her trembling mouth.

"Yes. There is so many layers to look at with this boy. With anybody in fact. All of us have our personal reasons for carrying out our decisions. Most of the time, they're wrong, twisted, and to a logical person - makes no sense. But to that individual... it's the only right option."

The three old friends sat there quietly, each in their own worlds. Trying to figure out twisted logic that was mind boggling, yet Wesley had somehow put it to simple terms. Part of it was by experience when he took Connor, believing that it ws the only right thing to do. The whole end justify the means seemed now pointless. And if Angel didn't find the Axis soon, Connor's means of punishing his father would also result in another pointless death.

**A**

Angel was growing irritated with the young woman pinning him to the wall. The electrical power she had seemed to have increased her fighting styles. Which resulted in his pride being hurt by this frustrating theif.

"Why aren't you toast yet?"

Angel quickly reversed their position by picking her up by the arms and slamming her against the wall. A unexpected thrill excited him with the violence between the two of them. It didn't hurt that she was an attractive strong willed woman either, furth amping this sudden flare of... something that he shouldn't be allowing in.

"I'm not even warmed up," Angel taunted with a hint of pleasure lacing his voice. Gwen narrowed her light blue eyes.

"Oh really?"

Gwen quickly kneed him in the groin, causing Angel to let go and double over. Gwen smiled with satisfaction as her fist connected with his face. Despite her dislike of him, the attraction she felt earlier was now burning with her anger. Taking off her black gloves, Gwen focused on her electrical energy, getting ready to perform a very lethal attack.

"I can fix that."

Winding her arms around, Gwen released the energy by giving a two handed punch in the gut. Angel flew back, hitting the wall. But he wasn't fazed yet, growing used to the electrical sensations. Gwen rushed forward, switching to Judo. But Angel blocked every move, and soon gained the upper hand for the moment.

Grabbing her arm, he quickly whirled around and slammed her face against the wall. The elevators doors opened as the young thief fell to the gorund just outside of it. Angel quickly rushed over, but soon found himself flipped over her and into the elevator. Before he could get back to his feet, Gwen was quickly on top of him, ripping open his shirt. Laying both hands on his chest, Gwen released her power, determined to fry him completely.

"Warm enough?" she breathed heavily. Her arousal filing the room.

Angel panted, feeling his heart beating for the first time in a long time. With the adrenaline of his lust of violence, having a very attractive woman who obviously was enjoying sitting on top of his groin, and the thump, thump in his chest bringing a moment of awe - Angel reacted in a total male way. He quickly sat up, grabbing her arms and began a passionate kiss.

Gwen groaned, rubbing her hands along his chest. All thoughts of where he was and who he was here for flew out of his mind as his heart continued it's beating.

**A**

Cordelia gasped as she and Skip suddenly appeared before the elevator. The odd tugging feeling as she went farther away from her physical body grew more uncomfortable. She would have asked about that, but the scene being performed before her eyes quickly pushed that question from her mind. Her champion, the very first man she ever truly loved completely, was busy making out with a brunette dressed in tight, skimpy, leather clothes.

His shirt was opened, revealing his pale, sculpted torso. The scene had more than enough sexual energy as the two were lost in the world they were creating. Cordelia felt her own world tip upside down. The memory of Xander in a very similar position, making out with Willow came quickly to the surface of her mind. The pain and betrayal she felt then touched nothing what she felt now. Skip looked shocked as he tried to say something.

"Um, they weren't doing that a minute ago," Skip quickly explained.

"Oh, God," Cordelia muttered tearfully. The very same words she said when catching Xander and Willow at the act as well.

Angel suddenly broke away, though still in the same body contact at the hips. He snapped his head in Cordelia and Skip's direction.

"C-Cordy?"

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "That's the girlfriend?"

Cordelia's pain turned into rage. "Skip, get me out of here?"

"But we have to tell him where you're being held-"

"Damn it Skip! GET... ME... OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Angel quickly unscrambled himself from Gwen's limbs and jerked away from the smirking brunette. "Cordelia! Wait!"

But Skip and Cordelia disappeared, leaving a stunned Angel behind. He rushed forward, but thick bars quickly slid across, stopping his escape.

"What the hell is going on?" Gwen demanded as she got up.

"I thought that would be obvious," said a man in a expensive suit. Three men in black suits appeared along side him, flanking him on either side. "To a professional like yourself."

"Um, can this whole double-cross-thing wait till later?" Angel growled, pacing back and forth. His mind couldn't get the soul crushing look in Cordelia's eyes out of his brain.

"Double cross?" Gwen sasked while looking puzzled. "Wait, I know this is a double... Shut up!"

She turned her attention to her client. His smug smile really got her blood boiling. "Is he one of yours?"

"No, I thought he was yours, what with the tonguing and all."

"In his dreams," Gwen replied defiantly, if a bit wistfully over not getting to experiance that next state.

"Not even close," Angel answered with a disgusted tone. Gwen gave him a snide look before turning her attention to the smug business man.

"So that demon and the woman wasn't part of your crew either, right? Good. Less witnesses to get rid of."

"The job's done, Elliot. You don't have to do this." Gwen tried to reason. But the cold business man shook his head.

"I had no choice. The job you did for me was a train wreck. The noise, the publicity. That little stunt you pulled at the bar."

"That was just a joke," Gwen spat out. Angel shook his head. He couldn't believe he was in this position.

"Professionals are discreet, young lady. You, on the other hand, are a freak."

Gwen stepped away from the bars, her lips set in a snarl. Angel noticed the deadly look.

"A dangerous freak," Elliot said, smiling with pleasure at the wince as he dug the verbal knife deeper. "Which is why I had them remodel the elevator you're standing in. More of a retrofit, really. Low-teched the whole thing with six inches of Plexiglass. Separating you from any available current."

Gwen tested waht he said by stepping forward and laying her hands on the thick bars. The connection wasn't there, just as he said. She began to feel afraid, something she didn't feel when dealing with scum like Elliot.

"Tempered Lueite," said the ruthless business man.

Angel looked around, noticing the old cliche that was about to take place. "He's going to seal us in, turn on the gas."

Gwen's eyes widened. "What are you? Lex Luthor?"

"You think I'm gonna stand here, duke it out with Electro-girl?" scoffed Elliot. "No. Don't worry. I'm told that the gas is very fast acting. You'll be dead within'... Whoops. Where does the time go?"

The invisible gas began hissing. Giving a wave goodbye, the business man turned around as the doors closed, sealing the two in the death trap. Angel quickly began searching the area.

"Okay. There's gotta be something," Angel said as he turned to look at Gwen. To his annoyance, she just stood there, looking dazed and afraid.

"Get down," Angel ordered. When she didn't respond, he quickly shoved her down. "Now! Get low!"

"Ow, you jackass. You get down!"

"I don't need to. I don't breath," Angel said irritably as he tried to find something to stop the gas or to get them out. He proceeded to check the left side of the elevator doors.

"Gee. Must be a real turn on for the girlfriend," Gwen jeered. Angel quickly gave her a dark look.

"Utility counter here, ya think?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Plastic's too thick, you lunkhead! I can't get through to blow the charge."

Angel began to lose control of his temper. A brief murderous image of him breaking her neck flashed before his eyes. It would be justified, considering how much of a pain in the ass she's been for him. But the soul quickly reigned in those certain demonic urges.

"Simple question. Is it here or not?"

"Yes! It's there."

Angel quickly began pounding the spot with his fist. Cracks appeared. Hearing Gwen't coughing, Angel worked faster.

Gwen was now laying flat on the floor, gasping for air. She weakly looked up at Angel, fear in her eyes.

"In case I die-"

"You're not gonna die," Angel snapped.

"Nice... kiss."

Angel briefly looked at her, not realling wanting to be reminded by the biggest blunder he's made up to date - before smashing through the plastic. Grabbing the wires, Angel reached behind him. "Hey!"

Gwen weakly took his hand, faintly using her electricity to blow the charge. The gas stopped hissing as Angel bent down to pick up the now unconscious woman. The bars and doors slid open to Elliot's surprise. Angel quickly but gently laid Gwen down on the floor. He then turned his angry eyes on the business man and his bodyguards.

"Get rid of him."

**A**

"Um, not to be the complainer, but why didn't we tell Angel where you're at?" asked Skip. Not that he didn't care about Cordelia's feelings, but the whole part of going to see the champ was to tell him where his pup had the seer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cordelia said coldly. "Just go and tell the others."

"You're sure you don't want your champion?"

"Yes. Just go."

"Okey, Dokey... Um, you know, I don't think Angel was really into that-"

Skip trailed off due to Cordelia's famous death glare.

"Wait, before you go, can you help me get back in my body?"

"Sure. No problem. Though I think you'll need to practice on the whole outer body experience thing. I won't always be here."

Skip raised his large, metal clad hand, then touched her head. The tugging she felt toward her body suddenly yanked her back. When Cordelia slammed back inside her body, she fell back hard. Thankfully, she landed on her bed.

"Well, that's taken care of. You know, out of all the seers I've guided in the past, you're the most high maintenance," Skip said cheerfully before disappearing.

Back in her body, Cordelia weakly made herself comfortable on her old matress. Her mind kept replaying the kissing scene. The mysterious hottie sitting in Angel's lap, wrapped in his embrace as Angel skillfully kissed her.

Cordelia was a strong person. She carried herself with confidence, never showing her vulnerable side. Well, almost. After Angel came and rescued her, Wesley, and Gunn from the Skilosh, she allowed the hurt to show through, admitting to the dense vampire that he hurt her. But other than that, it seemed rare that anybody could truly wound her.

But tonight, Angel did it. Damn him! He was the one who who revealed her weak spot. The front she put on only covered the girl within who desperately wanted to be loved. Something her parents never, truly showed.

She revealed this side a little to Xander. That door was shut due to this kiss-athon with his best friend. She got over it. After all, it was puppy love. It hurt, but she forgave him, even though it took a long time. Not that she ever told the funny man about that forgiveness.

Then Angel came along back in her life, showing her that her masks weren't needed. Queen C didn't fool him. Well, not anymore. She began to trust him, get to know him, and except him as family. Somehow, even after he fired them, she still loved him.

Cordelia snorted, shaking her head. What was it with her wanting someone who clearly wasn't as interested in her as she was in them? Xander had a thing for Buffy. Always did. She knew that during their whole relationship. And if it came down to a choice, he would choose the Slayer. Sure, he cared for her, but apparently it wasn't enough. Same with Angel.

But this time it seemed different. She thought that perhaps he had moved on. That maybe, she and Angel were actually going to have what she secretly fantasized the first few months working for him. After all, he was strong, handsome, heroic, kind, compassionate, and completely... everything she wanted and needed. And maybe, just maybe, they might be fated for each other.

But she was wrong. It was painful to admit to herself, but Angel never saw her that way. Which meant thatGroo was wrong too in his assumptions. Angel didn't feel the same as she felt for him. Hell, she was wandering if he felt anything for her. She goes missing for three months, and suddenly, he starts kissing the first thing in leather pants that walks by.

What, she wasn't important enough to look for? Was it party time just because she was gone?

Cordelia warred with her insecurities. She knew that he cared for her, and has probably been looking for her all this time. But after so long, she guessed that she was put on the back burner. That alone strengthened her insecurities regarding Angel.

_I can't believe I was actually going to tell him I love him!_

Unwillingly, she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

_Oh no you don't! You will not cry over this! You're a Chase, and the Chase women never let's a man get under their skin._

"I'm not little ol' Cry-Buffy who moons over Tall-Dark-And-Broody. I have way more self respect than that! If he wants to go around chasing after girls with a leather fetish, then let him. There's a lot of hot blooded men whose paycheck could buy me the house of my dreams."

Laying back down, Cordelia kept telling herself these things, building up the walls back around her heart. She still loved the dense vampire, but she was not going to allow him to see the pain he caused. If he couldn't see what was right there in front of him, that was fine with her. Queen C wasn't one who stayed down in the gutter for long. And in time, she should come to forget the love that touched her like it has never before... At least, that's the lie she kept telling herself. Maybe one day she'll believe it.

Closing her eyes, she kept up this conversation with herself. Slowly, the gut wrenching pain of seeing Angel and his lip lock session was covered up for the time being. After going through the motions, her brain allowed her to think of shopping instead. Her exhaustion from the strain of the outer body experience finally caught up with her, allowing for sleep to sweep gently in.

**A**

"So you're a freak. Boohoo. So what?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked coldly. Elliot was looking between the two, hoping that this stranger could help him escape a horrible death.

"I think you've already figured out I'm not the poster boy for normal," said Angel. He slightly winced, using a terminology that Cordelia would so obviously use to describe him. Wanting to get this over with so he could find her and try to explain, the impatient vampire decided to take action.

Angel slammed his fist across the aging business man across the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Hey! I was going-"

"Look. I don't have time to give you a lecture on excepting who you are and how wrong it is to kill scum like him. I've got to get out of here and find Cordelia. Are you going to give me the Axis, or am I going to have to take it from you?"

Gwen sauntered forward, laying one hand over his pale chest. "Oh, I think we both know what would happen if we go down that road again."

Leaning forward, she tried to brush her lips across his, but Angel quickly but gently pushed her away. "Actually, I do. Except in my version, you would end up back in that elevator while I just take the Axis."

Gwen sighed, crossing her arms. "What a bummer. I think we could have really had some fun."

Turning around, she grabbed the bag away from Elliot's hands. Handing it over, Gwen gave him a wink.

"I doubt she'll take you back... If you need a shoulder to cry on," Gwen paused, letting her eyes trail down his body. "Call me."

Angel sighed as the young woman left, leaving the Axis with him. Time to go home, use the Axis, and face the music. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

**A**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Fred.

Gunn rushed quickly to the office with Wesley weakly doing the same. Fred was huddled in the corner, holding a stake. To both men's astonishment, a large demon stood next to the tiny Texan. His skin apparently appeared to be metal. Something that a little stake couldn't penetrate.

"Whoa, people! I come in peace," Skip quickly said, raising his hands. He then laughed. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Step away from her," Wesley ordered as Gunn ran back out to grab some weopons from the glass cabinet.

"Hey, no need to be so testy. I'm a good guy, just like you."

Gunn quickly reappeared, handing Wesley a large mace. Gunn held his homemade battle ax ready.

"Sure you are. And I'm Elvis Presley," Gunn remarked as they advanced forward.

Skip shook his head. "Oh come on! Are you two actually dumb enough to believe that those weapons can put a dent in my body? Not that it matters since I'm not really here, as in here-here."

The demon looked at Fred. "Here, give it a shot."

"Don't do it, Fred. It could be some kind of demon mind game he's trying to play," Gunn ordered. He looked at Wesley. "What is he anyways?"

Wesley shook his head. "I'm not sure. I've never seen his like before."

Skip rolled his eyes as the two men tried attacking him, nearly hurting Fred in the process as the weapons went right through him.

"See? I'm only here in spirit form. And I've got some good news for you people... This is Angel's crew, right? 'Cause I got a little lost on the way here, scaring a nice little family who were watching 'Friends.'"

"You know him?" Fred asked as she slowly tried poking him. Skip smiled.

"Yeah. He busted one of my prisoners out awhile back. Gotta tell ya, The Powers took their anger out on me because of the champ. Not fun."

"Prisoner?...Oh! You mean Billy," Wesley said with understanding. "You must be the guardian Skip who's also Cordelia's spirit guide."

"Correctimendo, my smart friend. And surprise, surprise! I know where Cordelia is!"

"Really? Where?" Fred said, her voice high pitched. Skip winced at the shriek.

"Is she hurt?" Wesley asked.

Skip shook his head. "No... and yes. Apparently, she's been living off of a one meal plan. It's takin' some weight off. And she's weak, especially after using some of her powers. So, you guys need to bring food, water, clothes, and maybe a psychiatrist. Her aura is really... not good. She's been through allot."

Wesley nodded. "Give us the-"

The sound of glass crashing up stairs stopped the conversation. Wesley and Gunn shared a look before immediately taking action.

Rushing up the flight of stairs, they heard a bunch of banging and grunting. They quickly entered the room, finding the chains snapped, chairs broken, and the window completely shattered. Gunn rushed to the broken window, looking out below. There was no sign of Connor.

"Hurry! We don't have much time to lose," Wesley said urgently. Cursing, Gunn left the window.

A rusty old truck started up down below. It slowly drove away. Inside, was a confused Connor and a very confident long haired man dressed in cowboy boots, jeans, and a muscle shirt.

"You know, you should've excepted my help three months ago when you decided to dish the justice on Angel," the man taunted. Connor sneered.

"I didn't trust you. Someone who deals with black magic is something I don't want any part of."

"And look how far that logic got you," the man chuckled darkly. Connor crossed his arms, looking out the window.

"And why should I trust you now?"

"Because, we both want the same thing. Your father ruined my life. I had everything until he showed up on the scene, confusing me on what was right and wrong. In a way, I guess you could say that you're me when Angel tried pulling that champion crap."

Connor said nothing as he watched the city lights flash quickly by.

"Here's your options. You could go to Wolfram and Hart, but in the end, they'll only betray you and most likely dissect you. You obviously can't go to that Justine chick. If Wesley can make her spill, imagine what Angel could do. Then there's me. I'm not looking to get paid or anything else. I'm not going to turn coward and leave you hanging."

"What do you want?"

The man smiled. "Revenge. Justice is too moral and only leads to complicated feelings. But for revenge, well, that's its own reward."

Connor thought about it. He was confused. With everything that happened and how his father saw the world, could what Holtz taught him be a lie? Did he really have Justine kill him with an ice pick?

"Don't go there, kid."

"Go where?"

"I know what you're thinkin'. Is Angel right? Can I change? Am I really in the wrong? Have I been lied to all these years? Trust me, those questions only cloud your vision of what is right for you. If you go there, he wins."

Connor thought about it, his face pensive. "It's hard to trust someone who refuses to give me his name."

The man nodded. "True. But now, if you agree to do this my way, I'll tell you everything. Who I am, where I used to work, and how I met your mother."

Connor couldn't help the curiosity when his mother was yet again mentioned. "You knew her?"

The stranger nodded. "I was the one who brought her back from hell... human."

Connor's eyes widened. "Human?"

The man smirked, knowing that the deal would soon be closed. "Is it a deal?"

Connor hesitated. Then slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Good. And by the way, my name's Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Now, first things first. We'll have to go and get that pesky seer of Angel's. Can't have her whispering warnings about me, now can we?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Aah! He's back! I dared to bring him into another fanfic! Guess I've been watching a little too much Leverage. Seeing the same actor on there had me thinking about his old part as Lindsey. (sigh) I miss him. Who doesn't like a guy who switches from bad to good all the time? Besides, writing about evil Lindsey's fun. _


	7. Chapter 7: From Bad to Worse

**A/N: **_Wow, This is a bigger hit than I thought it would be. Thank you to all that has reviewed. It helps a lot. Take some cookies... There! And thanks to those who have taken the time to read this fan's story. Give yourself a hug... That's right, you heard me. Hug... Okay, now you can read the chapter. (Grins mischieviously)_

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 7: From Bad to Worse**

Angel arrived at the hotel, expecting to find the others waiting for him. But nobody was in the lobby. Their scent was fresh, but not fresh enough to just been there. He stopped. The weapons cabinet was open, along with certain weapons missing.

Angel raced upstairs to his son's room. His heart sunk when he entered. The chains were busted into pieces, lying along the broken chairs and glass. Inhaling deeply, Angel tried to smell the different scents in the air.

He quickly snorted, as a burning sensation went up his nose. Eyes watered as he began to cough, the strange substance creating a storm in his nasal cavities and throat. Blindly he quickly left the room. Shaking his head, he tried to rid of the strange acid smell that would just not go away. It's hold over his sensitive smelling sense refusing to loosen for a long while.

Growling at the unpleasurable pain, he cautiously looked back in the room with narrowed eyes. Accept this time, he didn't try smelling anything. With slow measured steps, he reentered the room where his son had been kept bound and tied comfortably. As far as he could tell, something broke in there. There looked to be some sign of a struggle, but no evidence of blood. Searching the ground, Angel quickly came upon a strange orange powder covering the floor. He bent down, and touched it with his fingers.

Carefully, he raised it to his nose. Just one tiny sniff had his nose feeling as if someone just through a fire bomb up his nose and through his sinuses.

Angel quickly left the room. Running down the stairs, he picked up the Axis and quickly ran to the office. He removed a large painting, revealing a safe in the wall.

"I promise Cordy, I will find you."

"Well, hurry up champ."

Angel whirled around, then relaxed. "Skip? What are you doing here?"

"Good question. For the last half hour, I've tried to get you and your crew to go rescue the damsel in distress. But apparently, you people are too busy with kissing hot girls or trying to locate the prodigal son."

"Cordelia? You know where she is?"

"Didn't I just say that I did? Look, I'll tell you where she's at, just go already! I have a feeling the boy's on his way to move her as we speak."

Angel nodded, writting down the address Skip told him. He then quickly left the hotel. He began dialing Gunn's number as he got in his car and drove off.

**A**

Skip waited patiently with Cordelia, who now was in a light slumber. Her chest rising rythmically, lost in a dreamless and gentle sleep. He didn't try to wake her up to tell her that help was on the way, prefurring that she got as much rest as possible. So he allowed his mind to wonder down grimmer paths; his thoughts lost in recent events. How this whole thing happened underneath his nose was a mystery to him. Though he never questioned the PTB, he couldn't help but feel annoyed that this seer was put through all of this. Not to mention what he learned from her friends about Angel's little underneath the sea trip.

He was determined to get some answers. Even to the point of risking The Powers annoyance, which was pretty bad for lower beings such as himself - for Cordelia's sake. If this was a test for her, then he wanted to be in the loop. Putting her through all of this danger without telling him seemed odd, and just plain wrong.

Skip looked down at his grey, metal plated hands. They were fading in and out every five minutes. This didn't bode well for him. His spirit couldn't be away from his body much longer without risk of killing himself. Forget annoyance, The Powers would be pissed if he allowed that to happen.

"Alright heroes. Hurry it up. Skip can't stay much longer," Skip said aloud. Cordelia stirred, mumbling something about Dennis better turn up the thermostat. Then all was quiet. Well, except for her light snores. They were kinda cute. For a human, that is.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Skip. He smiled with relief, thinking that at last the crew had come. The smile soon vanished - for instead of the A.I. gang there to rescue the damsel, Connor walked in. The teenager stopped, looking surprised.

"Uh, hello," Skip said awkwardly. "You wouldn't happen to be the miracle child, would you?"

Connor cocked his head. "The who?"

Cordelia opened her eyes, awake from the conversation going on. Skip was standing beside her bed, partially covering her view of who was there. She peeked around the demon curiously.

"Connor," Cordelia said with surprise.

"Hmm. Looks like we have a situation here," Skip said casually. "Let me guess, you're here to take Cordelia to yet another dank, dark, cold hideout. Right?"

Connor strolled forward, calm but obviously alert. Skip narrowed his eyes.

"And what if I am?"

"Then somebody is going to wind up in the hospital. Guess which one," retaliated Skip. His voice taking on an edge.

Connor smiled his father's crooked smile. "I don't think anyone will be going there. I prefer fighting to the death."

"Don't tempt me," Skip coldly warned. "Just because there's a prophecy about you doesn't mean that I can't erase that future."

"Prophecies mean nothing to me," Connor replied. He then got in a tense stance, as if he was ready to strike. "I follow the facts. And the fact is... you're just another disgusting... weak... demon to kill. I think I'll use those blades on you head for some steak knives."

"Wait! Please, don't hurt each other," Cordelia replied calmly as she stood up. "Connor, this demon is my friend. He's my guide, from The Powers That Be."

"He's still a demon," Connor replied, keeping his eyes on his prey.

"And so am I. Well, half demon anyways. But that doesn't necessary mean that they're not grey areas. Some demons actually fight for the forces of good. For redemption. Just like your father."

"True," said a familiar vice.

Cordy and Skip looked at the door. Lindsey stood there, holding a duffel back and a strange, red, fist size jewel. Could be a ruby or Garnet, but the way it seemed like a clear sort of red said otherwise.

"There's grey, white, black, and even beige. Just ask Angel."

"Lindsey," Cordelia simply said.

"Cordelia," Lindsey returned politely. "Nice to see you again. Though you could have freshened up for company."

"So... Are you in on the plot? Doing another 'Screw you, Angel' scheme that will soon back fire on you?"

"Somethin' like it. Though all of this was all Connor's doin'. I just decided to join in on the fun," Lindsey replied with a grin. He sat the bag down by the door, then walked over to Connor's side, still holding the strange jewel.

"Yeah, I expected that answer from you. You were always coming back for more pain. Guess this 'I'm-a-good-guy-again' fase wore off again. At least it lasted longer this time."

"Wow. That hurts... Really does. And so will this," Lindsey replied, looking down at the little orb. Skip stepped back.

"Oh crap. Tell me that's not one of the orbs of Thesalus?"

"The one and only," Lindsey said with pleasure.

"The what and who-hah?"

"The orbs of Thesalus. Thesalus was a powerful higher being who once fought for The Powers. He kinda got full of himself with the whole undefeated champion thing. So one day, he thought that he could rule all by creating nine orbs with different unique gifts. Each had a different name. This one was the most feared for it's certain uniqueness."

"Such as?" Cordy asked. Skip looked down, not bothering to hide his fear.

"Such as draining powers from demons, then giving its possessor the powers," Skip answered solemnly as he looked warily at the orb in Lindsey's hands. "It was supposed to be lost for all eternity in the very pits of the underworld."

"Yeah, it was. But an old client of mine owed me big. Signed a contract that lasted him way beyond death. I conjured him up and had him fulfill that debt," Lindsey explained arrogantly, all too happy to share.

"Cordy, I promise, you won't die. We have to clense you," Connor said softly.

"Don't feed her that crap! That orb was meant for draining demons, not half ones. She could wind up in a comma or die!"

Connor turned, looking at his new partner. "You told me nothing bad would happen to her!"

"And nothing will," Lindsey said calmly. "Just keep your cool and don't panic. I know what I'm doing."

"I won't let you," Skip stated with fury burning in his eyes. "Cordy..."

"I can help Skip. Let-"

"No! You can't!" Skip argued. The truth was, he could do diddly squat in this state. Not with the drainage on his powers for staying out of his body for so long. His only hope was to keep their attention off of Cordelia while she escaped.

"This should be interesting," Connor said as he got in his fighter stance.

"Not this one, Connor. He's the guard for the worst souls in hell. The Powers didn't set him there for nothin'. Not to mention that he's also a spirit guide for seers. The orb will take care of him."

"I can take him," Connor replied smugly as the adrenalin began to surge through his veins.

"Connor," Lindsey warned. But Connor didn't listen.

"Come on, boy. The only one who's ever gotten passed me was your father. And by the looks of things, you're not even half the man he is. Even if he is a vampire, he still has more strength and courage than you will ever have," Skip taunted.

It worked. Connor launched himself, missing Skip as he maneuvered out of the way. As long as he can keep the two distracted without giving away his spirit form, then Cordelia had a chance.

"Go!"

Cordelia reluctantly did so. Lindsey cursed, trying to run after her. Skip put himself in front of the door, causing the ex-lawyer to hesitate.

"Where you goin', Lindsey? From your actions, I won't be surprised if you get assigned to my little view in hell. I've got special things planned for your kind."

Lindsey smirked, looking over his shoulder as Connor came stomping forward. "Oh, I bet you do. Too bad I can't let that happen. With what's coming, the reward I'll get won't let that happen. Say goodbye Skip."

Lindsey chanted loudly, the orb shining brighter and brighter. Skip wanted to return to his body, but every second Cordy ran from there counted. Closing his eyes, he felt his life force drain, his spirit growing fainter and fainter. It was soon done.

"Where did he go?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Not sure. He probably wasn't here in his physical body, projecting his image here. But don't worry. He's back to that little hell hole, completely drained of all his magical abilities. Go find Cordelia."

"But what about-"

"I'll catch up. Now go. Angel and his white hats will be here soon."

Connor obeyed, leaving Lindsey to his own devices.

**A**

Cordy found it hard to breath, her lungs burning from the sudden burst of physical exercise. Three months stuck without much food or water had paid its toll. But she kept trying, despite what her body screamed.

The tunnels had thick pipes along the sides and ceiling. And the steam like noise was loud to her sensitive ears. But she kept on going. After all, these pipes had to lead somewhere. And as long as that _somewhere _wasn't _here_, then she'll keep following them.

But soon she came across a four way. She bit her lip in frustration. Which one should she choose?

Feeling anxious and scared, she decided to go down the middle. But some approaching noise from the left caught her attention. Running footsteps was fast approaching, with familiar voices echoeing down to where she was at.

"Hello!" Cordelia called as she chose the left tunnel. The answering calls answered her, bringing with it sweet relief.

"Cordy? Cordy, is that you," echoed Fred's voice. Cordelia felt her eyes blure as she pushed herself harder, now in a full run.

"Fred!"

She ran harder, and faster. All she wanted was to see their faces again. Angel's included. Hurrying, she began to smile. Almost there.

Suddenly, she felt something smash into her like a torpedo. She fell down hard on to her face, crying out in pain. A heavy and very lean body was on top of her, attempting to keep her pinned down. Cordy quickly got into fight mode, screaming. The concerned cries of her friends were now closer.

Connor grunted as Cordy screamed, kicked, and tried to claw his arms as he struggled to pick her up. He quickly flipped her over, earning himself a kick to the groin.

Connor fell down to her side, giving her a chance to get away. But as she turned around, Lindsey appeared as if from nowhere, holding the shining orb. Connor slowly stood up, his face in a mask of pain. The older man through a pouch of orange powder down, splattering the surrounding area. He then touched both Connor and Cordelia's shoulder. With a look of concentration he closed his eyes, suddenly warping them out of there.

Angel, Wesley, Fred and Gunn finally arrived. Where Cordelia just stood was now nothing but orange powder floating in the air. Angel leaped back as the powder hit his senses.

**A**

"Whoa. That was so... cool!" Connor exclaimed. He looked at Lindsey with amazement.

"Yeah, that was amazing, wasn't it? You can thank Cordelia's Skip for that," Lindsey replied as he looked at the orb with power hungry eyes.

"Skip? Where...What just happened?" Cordelia stuttered as she looked around the unknown apartment.

"I used one of Skip's abilities to get us out of there. God I love this thing!"

"Skip?" Cordelia whispered.

"Don't worry. He's most likely alive. Just not powerful anymore. Now, even a old woman can take him."

"Is all magic like that?" Connor asked excitedly. Lindsey smiled as he patted Connor on the shoulder.

"Actually, magic can do all kinds of things. Some forms of magic is too dangerous for beginners. Others are really nothing to brag about. But then," Lindsey said as he raised the orb, "there are demons like Skip who have abilities that could help change the world."

Lindsey turned his power hungry gaze on Cordy. "And Cordelia is another special person. It wouldn't be right to let Angel use that power by controlling her. We have to cleanse her of this demon blood. It's the right thing to do."

Connor seemed to eat up every word Lindsey gave, his words sickenly boosting the boys confused beliefs. Cordelia backed away.

"No. He's lynig to you Connor. Don't let him do this."

"Trust me Connor, she'll thank us one day for this," Lindsey said with a humble look.

But Cordelia could see past his facade, and it make her sick. That sickened feeling turned to fury over yet another person preying upon Connor's emotional problems. So Cordelia snapped.

"Get a way from him," Cordelia shouted, her body beginning to glow.

Lindsey raised the orb, chanting in the strange language again. The red light out grew Cordelia's golden light. Soon, it devoured her as it began what it was made to do.

**A**

Angel stormed into the hotel. Everything was falling apart. Every time he took a step forward, he was forced to take two steps back. Now, that hated cycle involved his son. For it seemed that Connor - a teenager with deep emotional problems - was a step ahead of him it seemed. And by the looks of it, he had some help.

Throwing the portrait down, Angel quickly unlocked the safe, bringing out the Axis. He closed the doors, relocking it. With inhuman speed he closed the shades, and turned off the lights.

Meanwhile, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred waited outside.

"I can't believe the little twerp just... disappeared with Cordy. Again. And that funky orange powder that's screwing around with Angel's nose is just too freaky. How we supposed to find them without Angel being able to track them?"

Wesley shook his head, looking at Gunn. "I don't know. That orange substance, did it bother any of you?"

Both shook their heads. Wesley stood up, and began pacing.

"This concoction seems to be specifically designed to cover up any scents in the air. Apparently, a being with a heightened sense of smell has an reaction to it... I'm going upstairs to get a sample."

"I'll get the gloves and the equipment," Fred volunteered. Wesley smiled gratefully.

"Anything I can do?" Gunn asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. Fred and I will be testing the properties of the powder, but we'll still need help in identifing it. Look on the Internet for special potions describing the symptoms the powder caused, and if there are any long term side effects."

"That might take all night."

"Then you better get started."

**A**

Connor held Cordelia's hand, looking anxiously over the unconscious woman. Her face looked peaceful, but that didn't calm the fear in Connor's soul. Her blood curdling scream would never be erased from his mind as long as he lived. Lindsey didn't seem to care as he sat down in his leather lazy-boy chair, feet propped on a matching footstool.

"This shouldn't have happened," Connor said hotly, his face set in a angry mask. Lindsey sighed as he opened his beer.

"Relax. She's fine. Her pulse is regular, she's still alive and in one peace, and she's no longer part demon. Everything's fallin' into place."

"How do you know if she's-"

"I just do. Cordelia's strong. She's been through worse," Lindsey replied before sipping his beer. "Just give her time."

Connor shook his head. "What about Angel?"

"What about him?"

"Why didn't we use that thing on him instead?"

Lindsey smirked. "Patience is a virtue, Connor. Or should I call you Steven?"

Connor looked down at Cordy's small, tanned hand in his. "It's Connor."

"Well, _Connor, _both of us combined could cause some heavy damage. Me with my new super human strength, you and your demon like super strength; we could possibly kill him. But I learned many times with my experiences with that vampire that you don't underestimate him. We're not ready to stop him. Not just yet."

"And when will that time be, exactly?" Connor asked impatiently. Lindsey laid his hand on the glass case beside the chair, holding the red orb.

"When we collect enough power to destroy two major cities at once. And then, we'll power up... and destroy Angel once and for all."

Connor's breath hitched. Lindsey heard it, and looked at the teenage boy with seemingly compassion. "The question with you isn't when we do it. It's if _you're _willing to do it?"

Connor answered a little too quickly. "I am!"

Lindsey smiled as he took another sip of his cold beer.

"No. Well, at least not yet. But I promise, in time, you will be."

Looking back at Cordy, the young warrior sighed. He felt so on edge, and angry. There was so much rage, guilt, and confusion inside that it had him tied up in knots. He wished there was someone he could talk about this with. Even though Cordy wasn't exactly pleased to be his prisoner, she seemed to be listening to what he felt. He missed that. Missed the security if brought to him.

"They'll find us again," Connor softly said, changing the subject.

Lindsey chuckled. "Actually, no, they won't. Well, not unless my location is leaked out."

"What makes you think that?"

Lindsey pointed at the walls, which were covered in strange black symbols. "Those. They're ancient runes, meant to keep certain power presences like mine a secret from all things magical. Had them magically put on my body too."

"More magic?"

"Of course. Some of us wasn't born with super vamp like senses and strength. We have to sometimes improvise."

Lindsey rolled his eyes as the boy looked at Cordelia with that familiar expression called puppy love. He hoped the kids' hormones won't interfere with his plans. It would be a shame to put him down this early in the game.

"I have a spare bedroom. That'll be Cordelia's room. As for you, you'll have to settle for the couch," Lindsey said lightly as he turned the TV on. Connor looked at Lindsey with surprise and puzzlement from his position next to the couch where Cordelia was currently stationed.

"The couch? You're letting me stay?"

Lindsey briefly saw the resemblance Angel and his son had in the oblivious department. "Sleeping on the streets will only get you caught again by the enemy. And I'm not just talking about Angel and his sidekicks. You're a big player in this town. Big enough for a certain law firm to take interest in. So yeah, you're sticking with me."

"You can't make me stay," Connor said defensively, the rebellious teenager rearing his ugly head again. Lindsey smirked.

"No. I'm not your father. Unlike him, I believe in free will. You can walk out that door right now... But Cordelia is staying here."

Connor fumed, trying to stare down the older man. But the obvious authority Lindsey carried himself with soon had the younger male looking away.

"I'm only looking out for you. And I expect the same thing for you. You got my back, I have yours."

Connor liked the sound of that. It reminded him of the way it was back in Quar-toth with Holtz. The man he acknowledged as father. It was do or die. There was no room for bickering or distrust. They worked as a team, fighting demons every day. It was nice to have that common goal again. No family drama to worry about.

"I'm not going to lay down the law with you, but I am going to give you some simple rules with this living arrangement. Number one: don't raid my fridge at night. Snacks are up in the right cupboard, but don't eat them all in one sitting. Number two: Leave my personal stuff alone. Namely my under-ware, clothes, and anything in my room. Period. Number three: Leave my guitar alone. Which actually coincides with rule number two."

Connor nodded, relaxing. "Okay. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can I have one of those?" Connor asked while pointing at the beer in Lindsey's hand.

Lindsey chuckled. "Sorry. You're what the law calls a minor. You have to be twenty-one to have one of these."

"Why?"

"You're kidding me, right? Angel's little drama team never taught you what this stuff is made of?"

"Gunn explained. But I'm not a boy. I'm a warrior, a man."

Lindsey laughed to Connor's annoyance. "Sorry. But killing demons and surviving a hell dimension doesn't exactly make you a man. A survivor, yes - but a man? So the answer's no. There's some coca-cola and root-beer in the fridge if you're wanting somethin' to drink."

Connor muttered under his breath as he went to the fridge. Lindsey smiled smugly as he turned up the volume on the TV.

**A**

"Hmm. Interesting," Fred muttered as she studied the substance underneath the microscope.

"What's interesting?" Wesley asked as he mixed some chemicals with the orange powder in a glass test tube.

"This powder seems to have ordinary compounds that you can get from the grocery store. Generic ingredients as well as chemical components."

Wesley pondered this as he watched the orange watery substance in the test tube turn blue. "And magical properties."

Fred looked at the test tube in Wesley's hands. "Magical properties that could make someone go poof?"

"No. I don't believe so... Gunn? Any progress?"

"Man, there's just way too many possibilities."

"Well, from what we know so far from these testing sessions, I would have to say that the powder is not for killing. In fact, it's not really dangerous at all," Wesley commented.

"You know what I think? This stuff is kinda like a repellliant of some kind. Only the oppisite."

Wesley and Gunn looked at each to her. Fred decided she better clarify herself.

"Well, it doesn't have any effects on our human senses. But for Angel, he said it felt like someone poured acid up his nose. Like.. Like spraying someone with mace."

"Yes. That does make sense," Wesley replied, sitting down on the barstool behind the reception counter. "He couldn't pick up the scent in the room Cordelia was being held, or where the trail in the halls ended. It was almost like it... was... burned away."

"Can smells actually be burned away?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"No. But they can be covered up. And with Angel's incapability at the moment to smell anything, it's obvious that someone wasn't wanting their identity to be known," Wesley explained.

"Such as the people at Wolfram and Hart?" Gunn asked.

"They are a possibility. Considering the colorful history between them and Angel," Fred pointed out.

"Yes, but you yourself said that anyone can pick up the ingredients in the powder," Wesley added. "Just about anyone with the knowledge of potions and magic can make this."

"Great. Another list to narrow down suspects," complained Gunn. "When are we goin' to catch a break?"

As if to answer that, Angel opened the door of the office, slowly walking out. The other three stood up, and watched as Angel collapsed on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Do you think he found her?" Fred whispered.

Gunn looked at the office, seeing the Axis slightly glowing. He then looked at the back of the defeated vampire. "Guess not."

Wesley cautiously grabbed a chair and walked over to the orange couch against the wall by the office. Putting the chair in front of Angel, Wesley sat and waited.

Angel was quiet, his face looking very ancient. Gunn and Fred gathered around Wesley from behind, waiting for the verdict.

"Did it work?" Fred asked at last.

Angel looked up at her, then shook his head.

"Did you try looking in the other dimensions?" Wesley prodded.

"Yes," Angel said barely above a whisper. "All I saw... was this big blank. Like... Like she didn't even exist."

"A blank?" asked Wesley.

"It wasn't like the thing is broken," Angel continued on. "It just showed this darkness that felt... empty. No, more like blanket."

"Cordy's under a blanket?" Gunn asked, looking confused.

"No. But where ever she is, the Axis can't see past it. The same with Connor."

"Connor? I thought the Axis could only show you special, mojo folk like Cordy?" asked Gunn.

"Connor was a human child born of two vampires. I think that qualifies him under the special category," Wesley injected. Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Human? The boy tracks like a vamp, is strong like a vamp, and-"

"Charles!" hissed Fred, nodding her head toward Angel. Gunn quickly closed his mouth, looking slightly guilty.

"Are you sure you've tried every dimension? Considering that there are countless worlds-"

"I did!" Angel snapped. Wesley sighed.

"Alright. Then let's look at the facts then. Connor is no longer working alone."

"Justine maybe?" Angel suggested.

"No. She doesn't have the calculating mind, nor the strong will to control Connor or come up with this kind of powder. Whoever did this planned it. Knew what moves that we would take, and knows who we are. Especially you."

Angel nodded. "Other than Wolfram and Hart, I do have some enemies who would do whatever they could to make life miserable for me."

"Exactly."

Angel growled. "The list is just too damn long!"

"True, but we do have a eye witness," Wesley implied.

"Such as?" Angel asked. Wesley stood up.

"Cordelia's guide, Skip. He of all people would know something."

Angel's eyes, which a minute ago looked dead, now had a spark of life.

"You still have that ancient key to enter his domain?"

"Yes. It's in the safe," said Angel as he stood up.

"Then you better get going. I'll go pay a visit to some sources, see if I can come up with anything on my end," Wesley said.

"Go do that. Gunn, Fred, I'll need you two to stay here. See if you can get a hold of Lorne and update him on our situation."

**A**

Lilah laid down on the large leather couch in her new office. She felt tense and a little worked up over the day she had. The first day of being the new boss wasn't what she expected. Mainly due with nothing to do on her snack, lunch, and supper breaks. The anticipated breaks she looked forward to because of a certain, hot, shady, good guy Wesley Wyndom-Pryce. Both her enemy and lover.

The fact that he still wasn't home when she called bothered her. It was late, which usually meant he would be home, reading a book, sipping his tea... Or hey, screwing her to oblivion.

Her cell phone began ringing to her annoyance. She wasn't in the mood for yet another crisis or error that her incompitent employees did yet again. But, as the new boss, the Senior Partners would be keeping a sharp eye on her, seeing if she could hold up what she claimed she could do. Failing would only get her dead, like the previous management.

Lazily, the fatal female reached in her jacket pocket, pulling out the loud contraption.

"This better be an emergency," Lilah practically growled.

"Hmm, somebodies testy," replied the British accent she's been fantasizing about the last few hours. Of course now, after hearing his voice, all she wanted to do was wipe the smug Bastard off of the face of the earth.

"Testy? No, I'm what we Americans call 'Royally pissed off'."

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Wesley replied with amusement coloring his voice. Lilah couldn't help but shiver at the hidden promise in his voice.

"No. But maybe I should, then not call or see you for twenty-four hours, leaving you with nobody to take care of your sexual frustration," Lilah tried to say as acidly as possible. But her voice took a husky tone instead.

Damn it. The guy just had that affect on her, wich really was annoying.

"I'm sure your minions can take care of that for you."

"True. But it's so much more dirtier when I have a white hat such as yourself, do it for me," she purred. Wesley's throaty chuckle caused her breathing to become uneven.

"Where have you been?"

"Now Lilah, don't pretend that you don't know," Wesley answered mockingly.

"Hmm, true. It was you who claimed to not care where Angel was. Yet you went out and saved him anyways. I have to say Bravo, Wesley. Keeping slave girl a secret, along with Angel's whereabouts as well was a good move on your part."

"So, you heard about that, did you?"

"Well, I am the new boss. It's my job to keep on top of things... Such as you," Lilah replied huskily as she delivered the double antandra.

"New boss? Linwood couldn't handle the pressure?" Wesley asked, though his voice showed that he presumed otherwise.

"I guess you can say that he lost his head over it," Lilah replied, chuckling. Wesley didn't seemed amused.

"What do you want, Wes?"

"Information."

"On what? Where Connor stashed Angel's seer? I have no clue."

"Really? That's hard to believe. I thought you knew everything," Wesley said condescendingly. "Especially sense you've taken it upon yourself to keep tabs on his son."

Lilah was quiet for a moment. "Angel told you about that? Gee, I didn't know that you two were buddy, buddy again. Especially since he did try to kill you the last time you two saw each other."

"We're not. We just have a common goal."

"And little miss Texas has nothing to do with that?" Lilah pushed.

Wesley was now the one quiet. Lilah smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. Guess being around the stick brings up old, fuzzy, warm feelings again."

"She has nothing to do with this, Lilah," Wesley warned. Lilah laughed.

"Oh please. As if I'm concerned about the little crush of yours. I know who's arms you go to when you have that itch that needs scratching. Speaking of itches, are you home yet?"

"No. I've still more work to do."

"Come on, Wesley. All work and no play makes you grumpy and dull. How about I come by your place and-"

"No. Not tonight. Some other time."

Lilah grew angry. He never turned down their little trysts before. Her mind couldn't help but turn its wrath toward Fred.

"Well, I should go. You've confirmed what I needed to know."

"Confirmed? About what, exactly?"

"Get some sleep, Lilah. Your work does have a tendency to kill their best and brightest employees," Wesley said gently. "Goodnight."

Lilah snorted as she hung up. Paranoia and jealousy reared its ugly head. But, Lilah pushed those feelings aside so she could look at the big picture. To analyze the phone call from a professionals point of view.

The call wasn't exactly about Connor. In fact, Wesley really never asked her a question concerning that. Though it was related, the call seemed more like trying to confirm something. Did something new happen?

Quickly walking over her desk, Lilah pressed the button on her office phone, buzzing her secretary.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan?"

"Catherine, get me Gavin on the line."

Lilah waited a few seconds before Gavin's voice came on.

"You rang?"

"Gavin, I want you to go and fetch the current record on today's events at the Hyperian Hotel. Then meet me here in my office."

"Okay, but may I-"

"Gavin, don't waste my time. Or do I have to call the O'Neil twins to come and pay you a visit?"

"I'm on my way."

Lilah smiled, feeling better a little for threatening the smug lawyer. Her mind quickly turned to the situation at hand.

Though the hotel was no longer bugged due to that green demon's meddling, they could neither see or hear what went on in there. But, they did have spy's and other resources to report what went on on the outside. And whatever was going on, she wanted to be in the middle of it.

**A**

The place was just as dimly lit as the last time he'd been there. Same dungeon feeling as before. Minus a prisoner on fire.

Angel sighed, hoping that this trip wasn't in vain. It seemed that each time he came closer to finding Cordy, something would come and screw it up. Not to mention being caught kissing Gwen, something he didn't expect to happen in the first place. The memory brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

Entering the place where he first met Billy, Angel saw nothing at first. But not one to just give up, he entered further, looking at every corner. He soon found what he was seeking as a pained groan caught his attention in the farthest and darkest corner.

Angel quickly ran over, noting that Skip was laying ar too still, not moving.

"Skip!"

Skip's eyes fluttered open, his breathing uneven. "Hey... I... know you. Angel. The vampire with a soul."

"Yeah. Here, let me help you," Angel said as he helped Skip sit up. "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"Worse," replied Skip. "The powers the PTB gave me are now gone."

"Gone?"

Skip groaned, clutching his chest. "Stolen!... And...And I think... Man this hurts!"

"Shh. Just save your energy. I need to get you out of here."

"No," Skip refused. "It's too late for me. That guy not only drained me of... (grunts) my powers. He stole pretty much all my life force too. Guess he didn't want any witnesses."

"Guy? What guy? Was Connor with him?"

Skip nodded. "Yeah. Cute kid by the way. Though he could use a lesson in the manners department."

"Skip, tell me everything that happened," Angel said urgently.

"They came for Cordelia," Skip said faintly, his heart now beating erratically.

"Who's they? Connor? Wolfram and Hart?"

"Your... son and this guy. I don't remember... much. I'm sure Cordelia knew who he was. She said.. his name."

Skip groaned as a spasm of pain shot through him. Angel held his hand as the demon thrashed violently. After a few moment, he soon settled down, his breathing becoming more ragged by the second.

"Listen. I don't have much time left... This guy knew you. He hates you... And most important, he has one of the orbs of Thesalus. The red one. It... it can take the powers of any... any kind of demon, along with their lifeforce. If he steals enough powers, he... he can definitely be a problem for ya."

Skip quickly grabbed a fistful of Angel's shirt, pulling him closer. "When Connor's no longer any use to him, he'll kill him. You have to stop him!"

"I will," Angel vowed. Skip's face seemed lighter.

"I know you will. You're a champion. And with Cordelia by your side... that punk won't have a chance."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

Skip frowned as he shook his head. "It's all so murky... all I remember... is those blue eyes. They were so... so hungry for power. And for revenge. He really hates you."

"Yeah, well, he can join the crowd."

"I'm... sorry. But I do remember one thing. He said he had connections. One of these connections apparently is dead and is spending... eternity in the bottomless pit of the underworld. Hell. That's how he got that orb. It was placed there... over... a millinaia ago. To never wreak havoc on earth again. You know anybody with those types of connections?"

"Yes. It does narrow down things a bit. Anything else?"

"No," Skip said faintly. "I wish... I wish I could remember more. To be more help."

"You have," Angel quietly said. Skips' heartbeat began to flutter. It wouldn't be long now.

Skip smiled faintly. "You know, I could've taken ya. That little love tap was a once... once... in a million win... shot. Too bad we... won't... have... a rematch."

Skip's eys closed, taking his last breath. Angel felt his eyes sting with tears. Another warrior for good was down. And more would come.

"Thank you," Angel whispered.

Standing up, he left the demon's body as he went back to earth's realm.

**A**

Cordelia groggily opened her eyes, waking from the noise coming from the TV. She weakly sat up, looking around the apartment.

Lindsey noticed that the seer was finally awake. Smiling, Lindsey welcomed her.

"Glad to see you alive. For a moment, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it."

Cordelia blinked. Lindsey waited for her sharp, witted famous remarks to come flying at him. But none came.

"Wow. This is a new record. Cordelia Chase actually speechless."

Cordelia gave Lindsey a frightened look. "Cordelia Who?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah. Another fic with Amnesia Cordy Action Figure. But don't worry, it's not going to be like my other fic. I'm just following some base of the story lone in Angel season four. Minus the whole, Jasmine possession thing. _


	8. Chapter 8: Searching for Answers

**Ashes**

**Chapter 8: Searching for Answers in Las Vegas**

It's been a week since Angel's been back. One long tense week that hasn't been easy on anyone. Leads on Connor's whereabouts turned up to be one dead end after another. It was almost as if Connor and Cordelia had disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Angel slowly began to show signs of obsession, rarely sleeping or chatting with his friends. Most of his time was spent searching for clues or beating snitches to bloody pulps. His appetite for the pigs blood decreased as his blood lust for violence increased. Gunn and Wesley knew what this road led to all too well. Poor Fred had a hard time dealing with the built up stress that didn't seem to let up.

Currently, Gunn and Fred were watching their friend as he pummeled a vampire outside of a busy night club. Both noticed how he intentioally prolonged the fight. Even they sympathised with the unlucky vamp who was on the recieving end of Angel's wrath.

"Please! Just kill me," pleaded the vampire. His face was so swollen that it was hard to tell that he was in vamp mode. Angel grinned sadistically.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm just getting started."

Angel pulled the cowering vampire off the ground, throwing him against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'll never kill another or even drink human blood again! I swear!"

Rolling his eyes, Angel took his stake out of his pocket and then stabbed the vamp in the gut. The vampire's howls sent chills down the two watching friends spines. Neither interrupted. The dark vampire was too far gone in his little world at the moment.

Angel's face morphed, his vampire features replacing his Angelic face. Grinning, his tongue touched the fangs with anticipation of the kill.

"That's right. Scream. Scream like your victims did. Let the fear over take you."

The vampire screamed louder. Fred whimpered. Angel paused, hearing the almost soundless sound. He was so focused on this pathetic excuse of a vampire, that his usual keen senses didn't pick up the two humans nearby. His friends.

Ripping the stake out of the gut, Angel finished him off. Calmly putting the stake back in his pocket, Angel turined around, looking at the dark shadows deeper down the alley.

"I know you're there. Watching me, following me... You can come out now."

Gunn and the tiny Texan slowly came into the dim light. Angel noticed the instinctual stiffness in Gunn's body, almost as if he was ready for a fight.

"Sorry. We're just... worried," Fred squeaked. Gunn didn't speak, watching Angel's every action.

Angel sighed. "Don't be. I can handle myself on patrol."

"That's not what she meant," Gunn spoke up.

Angel crossed his arms, leaning against the club's wall.

"Angel, it's been a week since Connor disappeared with Cordy again. And you've been... well, out of it," Fred said softly, her big brown eyes concerned.

"And we understand. We really do. With every door slammed in our faces, it's been easy to lose hope," added Gunn.

"I'm just trying to see if we missed something," Angel replied defensively.

"By beating vampires to a bloody pulp that have no way of knowing what happened to Cordy or Connor?" Gunn argued.

Angel couldn't reply. His broad shoulders sagged as the weight of his burden seemed to pull him down to reality.

"Listen, we're not trying to judge you, Angel. We're only concerned. You've been so distracted lately. And it's obvious that you haven't been sleeping or eating," Fred chastised softly.

"And when you go down that road, it usually means that we're in for a whole heap of trouble. Not really something we need right now, man."

"I'm sorry," Angel said, looking at both of them. Relief grew in their eyes as Angel seemed to have heard them. "You're right. It's just been so... so hard without Cordy. Not knowing if she's alive still or whatever my s... son... He... Whatever he and his friend is doing, it's because of me. To get back at me."

"Angel, don't blame yourself," Fred pleaded. "Connor made this decision. He may put the blame on you, but it's still him who's doing this."

"Best believe it, man. So get your head together. We need you."

Angel half smiled, though his eyes still looked lost. "I will. I have to... Any news from Wesley?"

Gunn shook his head.

"Same old thing we keep getting from our resources. Dead ends. But, he did say that he's putting his team on it... Kinda explains why our clients been drying up," Gunn mentioned bitterly. Fred put her hand in Gunn's arm, smiling sadly up at him.

"It's good that he's out there, fighting the good fight. Even if he's on his own now, as long as someone is fighting for those who need it," Angel replied. Gunn didn't seem to agree.

"Well, since our resources seem to be drying up," Fred mentioned. "Why don't we try contacting Lorne?"

"Emphasise on the word tried. He obviously don't have time for us little people anymore," Gunn pointed out, showing his already foul mood.

"Well, since we can't get him by phone," Angel said slowly. "Why don't we go him."

Gunn and Fred shared surprised look as Angel walked down the alley to his car.

"Are we goin' to Vegas?" Gunna asked hopefully.

"Go pack your things," Angel replied. Gunn couldn't stop his grin from spreading across his face.

**A**

Lindsey laid the plate of food in front of the hungry seer. "There you go. Pancakes, steak, and eggs."

"Mmm. Breakfast for supper. My favorite!... I think," Cordy said cheerfully.

"Oh, I think you'll like it. Though generaly it's usually made for early risers for them to get a fresh start on the day," Lindsey replied as he sat down to his own plate.

"Then why make it at night?"

"Well, my appetite doesn't know the difference," Lindsey replied smoothly. Cordelia grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed. Though that Connor kid has you beat in that department."

"Ah, teenagers. They eat you outta house and home."

Cordy laughed warmly, causing Lindsey to pause at the sight. He had to admit that Cordelia had not only a beauty that was impossible to deny, but a inner warmth that was like sunshine. Too hard to not be drawn too.

"Mmm. This is delicious," Cordy groaned as she hungrily dug in. "It's so much better than what is usually on the menu."

"Thanks. I do have to admit that greasy fast food does get tiresome," Lindsey replied.

The two chatted as they ate their harty meal. The past weak since Cordy lost her powers was confusing for the seer. She was terrified at first, so lost and vulnerable. But with Lindsey's charm and Connor's seemingly eagerness to please, it was hard for the seer not to feel at home... Well, almost.

The story given her was a twisted half lie and truth. They told her how she was a seer for The Powers, battling against a vampire by the name of Angelus. She scoffed at this, until she had a vision of a girl being attacked by a big, gross, slimy demon.

Lindsey took on the identity of Doyle, past seer extrodinare, trying to rid the world of evil. Connor was the muscle, a kid that Lindsey took in due to his connection to Angelus. It was a lot to absorb, but Cordelia appreciated Lindsey's directness.

According to the silver tongued Texan, she once worked for the vampire even though he was the Scourge of Europe. He had a soul now, and was a fighter for good. But slowly, the darkness within over took him, and he began to kill humans behind her and Lindsey's back. When he finally turned on Lindsey, Cordelia was forced to stay and become a pet. Basically a concubine.

But what Angelus didn't know was that Lindsey parted the visions to her after being nearly beatend to death. With the visions, Cordelia was eventually shown a way of escape. Together, her and Lindsey was able to help the helpless while Angelus searched for their whereabouts.

The fight between the two forces increased as Angelus hired more to join him. Humans with questionable backgrounds. The lies continued while following the base line of the actual history. Darla was resurrected as human, then was turned back to a vampire and conceived Connor with the Scourge. She came to them for help, but wound up dying by Angelus's hands.

The tale Lindsey told was very well conducted. The lies fed to the seer had her confused and slowly growing more loyal to Lindsey. Connor watched, not saying anything as he heard the lies being told. He kept up with Lindsey's little game, calling him Doyle as Lindsey directed him. He didn't like it, but he didn't do anything to change it. He was too deep now to turn back.

"I think Connor killed it," Cordelia suddenly said. Lindsey looked at her, waiting.

"The pain, it's gone. I've noticed that whenever you or Connor kill the demons in my vision, the pain and urgency goes away."

Lindsey nodded. "Yes, they do. I remember all too well what those were like."

Cordelia smiled sadly. "I just wish I could remember."

Lindsey smirked. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, considering the giant bombs I laid on you this week on just what kind of world we live in, it's amazing that you didn't go crazy."

"True. But it's just... I feel like a... burden."

Lindsey frowned. "Burden?"

Cordelia looked down at her food. "I'm not much use to you guys. You put your lives on the line while I just sit here, being amnesia girl."

Lindsey reached across the table, taking her warm hand in his. "You do so much more than that. Those visions you have, they save people. Hell, the past few months have been horrible while Angelus had you locked up, away from us. Countless people that could've been saved died because of what that Bastard did to you!"

Cordelia looked down at their entwined fingers. She looked up from under hooded eyes. "But you and Connor saved me. How can I be much good to you guys when I can't even defend myself."

Lindsey's thumb ran circles across her palm. "Hey. You used to kick ass all over this city. The only reason that vampire got you was because he had his vampire strength. Without it, you would've had him begging for mercy."

Lindsey lifted her hand, giving it a soft kiss. Cordelia faintly smiled, looking away. She felt both excited and uneasy by the action. Somehow, it didn't feel right. Like her heart belonged elsewhere. Then again, she did have amnesia. For all she knew, they were lovers or something.

The apartment door opened, breaking the moment. Cordelia snatched her hand away as Lindsey gave a frustrated sigh.

"It's done," Connor grumbled as he sat down at the table, taking the tin foil Lindsey had wrapped over his plate of food off.

"Connor, your face," Cordelia gasped. She gingerly touched the long gash along his cheek. Connor winced as he began shoveling the food in his mouth.

"I'm fine. Remember? Fast healing," Connor replied, though he did enjoy her attention.

"Still, I should go get the bandages," Cordelia said as she stood up and went into the living-room.

"Where's my orb?" Lindsey all but growled. Connor rolled his eyes as he continued to devour his food.

"Connor-"

"It's back in the case, just like you keep telling me to do."

"And..."

"Can't I eat first?"

Lindsey crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the boy. Connor sighed.

"Yes, I made sure that nobody saw me using the orb on the demon. And before you ask, I destroyed the remains of the body."

"Good. At this rate, if Cordy's visions keep up on the magical demons, we'll be ready to take Angel down in about a month or so."

Connor grunted as he turned his attention back to the food. Lindsey grabbed a paper towel, handing it over to the teenager.

"Slow down. You'll gross out Cordelia."

Connor slowed at the mention of the seer. Lindsey was no fool. The boy had the big puppy love for the lovely Cordelia Chase. And who could blame him? The woman could cause a hormonal reaction from a man who's impotent. It was hard for him to believe that it took Angel this long to feel something towards the brunette beauty.

Cordelia reamerged with the first aid kit in hand. Connor stopped eating, letting the seer tend to his wounds. Even with the stinging anteseptic she applied, Connor remained still, with a euphoric look upon his face.

"You're lucky to have that handy healing ability. This could be a nasty scar if it wasn't for that."

"Yeah, that's one good trait that Angelus passed down to him," Lindsey said with a taunting smile. Connor glared at the man before turning his blue eyes back on the object of his desire.

"Are you sure it won't scar?" Connor asked in a sad tone. Lindsey rolled his eyes.

Cordelia smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. The wound is almost fully closed up. So don't worry. Your dark, good looks is still intact."

Connor grinned as Cordelia picked up the medial kit. "Thanks Cordy."

Cordelia squeezed his shoulder. "You're welcome, handsome."

Sighing with contentment, Connor returned to eating. Lindsey shook his head.

"Boy, you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Connor tried to say with his mouth full.

"Nothin'. Just clean the sword when you're done eating. I don't want to see a speck of demon guts this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Connor grumbled. Lindsey got up, leaving the teenager to eat in peace.

Going to his room, Lindsey closed the door, and locked it. Moving over to the glass case seated on the dresser, he carefully lifted the slightly glowing gem.

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

A small, petite brunette wrapped her pale arms around Lindsey's waist. She rested her head against his back.

"You know, I never know to whom you are speaking to. You seem to call both the orb and me the same endearments."

Lindsey smirked, unfolding her arms. Turning around, he used his free hand to wrap around her tiny waist.

"Well, you're both very seductive, and so much alike. Both of you contain dangerous qualities."

The woman smiled seductively, leaning up to capture his lips. When finished with her teasing, she stepped back. "I bought this today for you. Do you like?"

Lindsey ate every inch of the black, Victoria's secret nightgown. "Oh, like is just one of the feelings I'm experiencing at the moment."

The woman smiled as she began to reached forward, unbuckling his belt. Lindsey reached down with his free hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Not tonight, love. The walls have ears."

The lust in her eyes were quickly quenched. Stepping back, she folded her arms with a cold glare. "Really? Is it because you're afraid that Angel's little girlfriend might hear us, spoiling the chance for you to get in her pants?"

Lindsey remained nonchalant. "Please, don't be so dramatic. There's nothing going on between Cordelia and me. She's just a means to an end."

"Oh come off it, Lindsey. I know you. You can't help but get off on the fact that you get to play hero, rescue the vulnerable damsel in distress. Always reaching for what you can't have."

"Do we have to get into this right now, Eve? I don't have time to make sure to cuddle your insecurities. In case you haven't heard, I'm rooming with Angel's son and his seer who could turn on me in a second if they found out the truth."

Eve pouted. "Sorry. Okay? I get a little cranky when we have to be apart like this."

Lindsey smiled, reaching for her hand. Reluctantly, the woman gave in as she was pulled closer.

"I promise, baby. This will be worth it. Once this is all over, there will be a new world where Angel and his little friends won't exist. Then, we can live on with our lives, enjoying anything our hearts desire."

Eve smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Good. Just keep your cool. We can't let the Senior Partners know what we're up to. Just keep them occupied while I keep Angel distracted... Which makes me curious. How did you get in here?"

Grinning with a wicked glint in her eyes, Eve pushed herself up against her lover; running her hands through his shoulder length hair.

"Can't a woman have some mystery?"

Returning the wicked smile, Lindsey said, "Sure. As long as it doesn't raise any questions with my roommates. They can't know you're here."

"I know. I'll leave the same way I came. But first," Eve said as she took the orb from Lindsey's hand. "Put this away. I want what you've been denying me for the past week."

Lindsey chuckled. "Mm. What about Connor? He does have that vampiric hearing, you know."

Even looked at the jewel, smiling. "Well, why don't you transport us outta here. Somewhere secluded where my screams don't draw us any attention."

Lindsey took the jewel.

"Your wish is my command."

**A**

The drive to Las Vegas Nevada was long, but worth it. The bright lights and music lifted the moods of the gang, despite of ever pressing reason why they were there. Even Angel talked of his days in Vegas. Though his Bugsy story kind of seemed stretched to Gunn.

Still, Angel kept their focas on why they were there. Cordelia. They had to somehow talk to Lorne, tell him what happened. Then - though Angel dreaded it - he would have to sing for the charming green demon.

Fred's happy chatter kept the drive entertaining. The stress that had seemed to evolve around her now was gone, making the atmosphere easier.

"The place Lorne is singing is called the Tropicana," Fred said as she looked at all the advertising signs. The glittery lights were just absolutely amazing to her.

"The Tropicana? _The _Tropicana? That can't be right," Gunn concluded.

"Why not," asked Fred, not really appreciating the fact that he thought she heard wrong.

"Tropicana's a pretty high profile casino, not some low-key, out-of-the-way dive. Looking the way Lorne does, he'd have to go someplace a little bit more discreet," Angel explained.

Fred squinted as they neared the Tropicana advertising board. She smirked.

"How discreet exactly?" she asked.

Angel stopped the car as they neared a red light, gawking. Gunn's eyes bulged as Fred smiled, pleased that she was right. On the sign was a giant picture of Lorne in all his glory. He was lying on his side, wearing a big, fluffy, blue and white faux fur coat. There was no make-up to hide his demonic features. Not exactly the greatest way to stay under the radar.

And neither was the sign's electric pannel that kept repeating these words. 'LORNE! THE GREEN VELVET FOG!'

**A**

Cordelia sighed, already bored with Connor's choice of television entertainment. Wrestling. Not that she didn't like seeing men with bulging muscles getting sweaty. But the so obvious fake acting seemed to take up the majority of the show. In her opinion, just start wrestling already! Give the audience some blood and violence!

Connor's sensitive hearing picked up the almost silent sigh. His blue eyes shifted on Cordelia. It was obvious that she didn't find this very entertaining. Wanting to wipe the bored and dull look off of her face, Connor quickly grabbed the remote controller.

"I can change it if you want?"

"No. Really, it's okay," Cordy tried to wave him off.

"It's no trouble at all. I can-"

"Connor, it's not the show. Trust me."

Connor hit the volume button, decreasing the noise.

"Then what is it?"

Smiling sadly, Cordy looked down at her hands. She frowned. A manicure was definitely in order.

"I'm never allowed to leave the apartment. Which yeah, I get the whole protect-the-damsel-from-the-bad-guy thing. But I too need to live. Get some fresh hair, maybe go to a salon."

Connor nodded. "I'm not surprised. You used to be a very active person."

Cordelia eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Really? Can you tell me what I did? I mean, besides the whole hero seer business. What did I like?"

Connor quickly tucked his legs underneath him as he made himself more comfortable in Lindsey's chair. He leaned his head in his hand as he started to name off what he observed before he kidnapped her.

"Well, you liked dougnuts. A lot... Um, you liked clothes," Connor began, struggling. Cordelia's hopeful smile began to fade.

"Anything else?"

"Truthfully, I really didn't bother to get to know you. In fact, I tried to kill you once... Maybe twice," Connor said shame faced. To his surprise, Cordelia's smile returned full force.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being truthful with me."

Connor blushed, looking away. "Can I tell you what I did see?"

Cordelia nodded.

"You were very brave," Connor began. "You never backed down. Not once. It didn't matter what you faced, you stood your ground. And, you were nice to me once. After I tried to kill you. So, I guess you can say that you are very compassionate to freaks like me."

"Connor, you're not a freak," Cordelia gently chasitsed. "With your abilities, you can do almost anything. From what I see everyday, you save lives. Those people in my vision are lucky to have a champ like you around."

The memory of Angel telling him that he wasn't a champion yet, surfaced. He realised that she was wrong and Angel was right. He wasn't there yet. Especially after what he did to her.

"And," continued Cordy. "You're big with the compliments. I personally don't feel like what you named off. How is being brave staying here and doing nothing? God, I need a hobby!"

Connor smiled as an idea popped up. He stood up, walking over to the chest that had the weapons. Cordelia watched curiously as Connor brought out some stakes, holy water, and a small battle axe. Walking over, he sat down all the weapons, except for the axe.

"What's this?"

"The answer to your boredom."

Cordy lifted one of the stakes like it was a venomous snake. "I don't get it."

"You were quite the huntress back in the day. The thrill of the kill, the warm feeling that comes when you bagged another vampire."

Cordy tried smiling, not sure that she liked where this was heading. "I did?"

Connor nodded enthusiastically. "Come. I will take you on patrole tonight. Trust me, this is something you enjoyed."

Cordy shrugged. A thought caused her face to brighten. "What should I wear?"

**A**

Gunn, Fred, and Angel paid the tickets to get in to see the Lorne show. The place was packed, with people chatting happily. Finding a table located in the middle, the three sat themselves at the booth and ordered some drinks.

It was exciting to hear how some people has been there over three times just to see Lorne. Their friend apparently reached celebrity status. That alone was puzzling to the three friends. Not that they didn't believe in his obvious musical talent. No, it was dealing with his looks. The green skin, red eyes, red small hornes located on his forehead didn't scream normal, in which is something humans all craved.

They soon didn't have time to ponder on these things. The orchestra began playing some exciting music as several women came strutting out holding large, feather fans. Their bodies were painted green, wearing giant red horn's on a headband, and a sexy corset number with black garters. People oohed and awed as they skipped in.

Soon, the girls crowded together as the music intensified. Banding their feather fans together, it was clear that something was coming up from the floor. People began to applause as the fans revealed Lorne, dressed in a sparkling, silk gold suit and sitting on a bar stool. The girls left as a red curtain lifted, revealing a sparkling black background. The music slowed down, shifting to a different, slower tune.

"It's not easy, being green. Having to spend each day the color of the leaves."

The three friends smiled, just now realizing how much they missed Lorne's singing. They also noticed how nobody seemed bothered by his demon status.

"No one seems to be bothered by the fact that he's a demon," Gunn commented, looking stunned.

"They must think it's all makeup, like the Blue Man Group," Fred said with a excited look around. Her face suddenly froze as a disturbing thought occurred. "You don't think the Blue Man Group-"

"Only two of them," Angel commented as he sipped his scotch.

The three settled into a peaceful silence as Lorne sang his favorite song. When it was over, everyone cheered and clapped with admiration.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lorne said in his usual cheerful, modest voice. He stood up and continued with the part of being the singing host.

"You know, I gotta tell you folks somethin'. You are, by far, the kickingest' crowd that I've had the privilege of performing for here at the Tropicana."

Several people in the audience quickly reacted, standing up and applauding.

"Yes! Yes, that's right! Give it up for your sweet selves!"

The audience grew more excited and cheered some more. Lorne laughed, starting to unbutton his collar and untie his gold bowtie.

"Whoo! All right! Just for you guys; I think think it's time we crank things up a notch. What do you say?"

The crowd cheered. Lorne looked down at one of the screaming girls, then bent down and gave her his bow tie. "Here ya go, honey!"

Turning toward the orchestra, he pointed and began saying, "Maestro, give me some drums, s'il vous plait."

Lorne grinned as the drums began a perky beat. "Ah, that's it! That's it. Paco, give me a little bass... Ah, merci, merci. Now all I need is a little help from my Lornettes."

The audience began cheering as the girls strutted back out, starting the background vocals for the song.

"Hey! Strut it girls!" Lorne said excitedly. Then, as the song near the end of the intro, he jumped down with a big start on the sexy song. Fred screamed as she hopped up and down in her seat. She blushed from the startled stares from Angel and Gunn.

"What? He's good," Fred mumbled.

The music had everyone tapping to the beat as Lorne got really into the song. Whenever he reached a certain part of the chorus, he would lean down and put the mike in someones face. So far, he went to two people. The audience ate it up.

"Here he comes! He's gonna plotz when he sees us," Fred said eagerly. Gunn crossed his arms, knowing that he would be the likely target due to him sitting out on the end of the booth.

"Uh-uh. He better not stick that damn mike in my face," Gunn protested. Though it was clear that maybe he wouldn't mind it so much. Fred grinned.

"Oh, come on, Charles. It's all in fun. Besides, you have a nice voice."

Gunn shook his head. "You can do it if you want, but I'm not in the mood to-"

"He's gone," Angel said disbelievingly as Lorne clearly ignored them as he passed by.

"What?" Gunn said with surprise.

"He just went by," said Fred. She felt slightly hurt by the snub. Gunn also felt it, and pouted slightly.

"Oh... Well, good."

They continued to watch as Lorne grooved his way to an Asian American, sitting with a large group of people. Lorne turned the mike on her. She stood up and giggled as she stumbled over the words. But the next one she sang perfectly. Both laughed as Lorne began questioning where she was from, going, and choice of career.

The girl told of her Paris cooking school she was going to soon. Angel barely heard it as he watched Lorne. Though the flamboyant Host looked happy and charming, something about his face was off. But he quickly pushed the idea out of his head, deciding to enjoy the show. Though deep down, he felt guilty for doing so. They weren't there to play games or to go see the sights. This was about Cordelia and finding where she was being held this time.

**A**

"Ouch!" Cordelia complained after automatically punching a very large vampire. It felt like punching a brick wall. Which she might as well did sense the vampire shook it off quickly.

Connor quickly tripped the vampire whlle battling two on his own. The patrol that Connor proposed was turing into a nightmare. Whatever or whoever she was before losing her memory didn't matter now when you're facing three hungry vamps in a dark, narrow alley.

The vampire Connor tripped now joined his buddies with taking down the stronger of the two. Apparently, they didn't think her much of a threat.

Rejoining in the fray, Cordy began to loosen up and releasing her fears and tension, reacting instinctively instead. She began performing martial art moves, stirring the battle in hers and Connor's favor. A voice instructing her on how to keep her feet moving, keeping the enemy on his toes was almost loud and clear to her. The male voice seemed proud of her as she acted out what she was told. Unknowingly, her mind was going back to Angel's training sessions in the art of fighting.

Connor joined her back to back as they fought for their lives. At last, he was able to dust one vamp by chopping the head off with the small battle ax. One vamp snarled as his buddy crumbled into a pile of dust. He quickly sideswiped the teenager, knocking away from Cordy. The weopan flew from Connor's grasp as he smacked against the brick wall.

Meanwhile, Cordy had enough of fighting. Seeing her window of opportunity, she quickly drove the stake home in the vampire. Turing around, she saw the last vampire lift Connor up by the collar.

"Connor!" Cordy yelled as she threw the weopan toward his outstretched hand. The vampire cursed as Connor staked him.

For a moment, both just stood there, smiling silly.

"Wow," Cordy said, breaking the stunned silence.

Connor grinned, but soon frowned as a vampire quickly appeared from the shadows, reaching for Cordelia. But she wasn't as off guard as she appeared. Twirling around, she quickly took a stake out of her tight jeans and shoved it home.

"Oh, my God! That was amazing," Cordy squealed as she ran over and leaped into Connor's arms. Connor twirled her around, revelling in the body to body contact.

"Did you see that! I so totally-" Cordelia said before Connor hungrily and clumsily kissed her.

Cordy's eyes grew wide with surprise. She instinctively froze as Connor tried to deepen the kiss, but soon came to her senses. Quickly shoving herself away, Cordy touched her lips, feeling akward. She liked Connor. Liked him a lot. But only as a little brother. But from the hungry and triumphant look in his eyes, he clearly didn't see her in that light.

_"Uh-oh. Not good." _Cordelia thought with trepidation.

**A**

"It was just - Wow - wasn't it? I-I mean, the laser lights, these Lornette girls, and, hello, 30 - piece orchestra," Fred gushed, unable to tone down her excitement. The show was everything a Las Vegas show should be, lifting hearts and just exciting as Disney World's laser show. The best part for Fred was that she actually knew the star.

"Yeah, but I still don't know why he dissed us during the sing-along," Gunn grumbled bitterly, earning him two curious stares. "It's just nice to be asked is all."

Angel shook his head. "I don't know. I thought it was a little overproduced for my taste. It's like I told Sammy Davis at the Sands, 'When you, Frank, and Dean are the meal, you don't need the trimmings."

"Hold up. You knew the Rat Pack?" Gunn asked in disbelief. Angel scowled.

"Know 'em? No... I met 'em once or twice for drinks... Maybe it was three times. Hey, I did have a life before you guys came along."

Angel almost smiled as his subconscious dreamed up what Cordelia would say. "_Pfft! Yeah, which consisted of brood about this, brood about that, and brood some more tomorrow. Your un-life didn't start till I came along, buddy"_

"True," Angel mumbled dreamily, a soft smile making his already beautiful face look Angelic. He cleared ihs throat as his two friends watched him with a careful eye_. _

_"_So, do you know what you're gonna sing?" Fred asked.

"Not sure. Maybe a Barry Maniloe song."

"Do we have to be there when you do?" Gunn asked with trepidation. Angel looked offended, and would have defended his singing if Lorne didn't suddenly appear with his body guard.

"Hi! Hey, how are you?" Lorne asked as he began signing some autographs. The people surged around the three friends, making it hard to be heard above the excited crowd.

"Lorne! Lorne, it's us!" Fred shouted excitedly, waving her hands. Lorne briefly looked up and grinned.

"Hey, love ya."

"We love you, t-... Wait. That was him being superficial, wasn't it?"

Fred looked up at Gunn with a wobbly lower lip. Gunn gently touched her cheek with a sober nod.

"Wait, wait. Hey, Lorne, wait!" Angel pleaded as he tried to follow the demon as he left. Two taller, buff guards stopped Angel, laying firm hands on his shoulder.

"Hold it, pal."

"Oh, easy, okay? I know him. I just wanna say hello," Angel calmly explained. The two guards smiled mockingly.

"You and everybody else, pal."

Angel felt his friends hands trying to pull him away. But all the vampire wanted to do was rip the heads off of the blockade that kept him from his only link to Cordy. Sadly there were too many witnesses. Letting his friends lead him out of the fan fray, they went back to the casino to regroup on the plan.

**A**

"Who are your friends?"

Lorne didn't look at the tall guard as they walked to his dressing room. "What friends? They're just some old fans of mine."

The two passed some sentries in front of his dressing room and entered. While the guard went to sit at a corner, getting a file ready, Lorne went to sit at the vanity mirror. He rubbed his head as a Lornette came and set a glass filled with whiskey in front of him. Lorne smiled sadly as he thanked her.

With sagging shoulders, he took a big gulp before standing up and sliding out of his shiny, gold jacket. He slowly walked over to his large walk in closet, and hung his coat up with the rest of his fancy, expensive designer stage clothes. The awen and excitement he once had for them long gone. He turned his head as his boss entered the room.

Lorne wisely stiffled the look of disgust at the sight of the short, greying man. Instead of giving into letting the guy know just was he truly thought of him, he quickly walked over and picked up his whistkey and began drinking its contents with vigor. He needed it, oh Lord how he needed it.

"Excuse me, Lorne. I don't want to disturb you, but I have to tell you that that, was brilliant! You are.. Well, there just aren't words to... yes, genius, that's what you are! A consummate."

"I'm kind of tired right now, Lee."

The short man nodded quickly, eager as always. "Oh, right. Of course. I-I... Who wouldn't be after the show you put on? You're out there giving a hundred, a hundred and _fifty _percent. Ah, 200 easy! And that is why you are the king, baby. And I am just so lucky to have a talent like yours headlining at my casino."

Lorne sighed when the body guard walked over with a file. Looks like his boss wasn't taking the hint.

"Look, I don't wanna take up any more of your valuable time-"

"C-Can we just do this later?" Lorne stammered. Lee smiled.

"Ah, gee, I'd love to, Lorne, but you've got another show to prepare for, and I've got things to do."

Lorne tried to feign exhaustion to get out of the exact _thing _Lee wanted him to do. "Yeah, but later would be so much better."

The guard suddenly launched his fist into Lorne's gut. The demon gasped for air as he fell on to the couch. The short man lost his eager fan look, the old, crude business face coming into play. Sitting beside Lorne, he took the file and opened it to a map of the stage and seating from the show.

"I think now is a good time... Or should we pink-slip another girl from your act?"

Anger and hopelessness was just two of his many emotions at the moment as he gazed at the cold hearted human. Lorne always considered himself a pacifist, a lover not a fighter. But, at that moment, he suddenly wished a long, horrible, painful death for his human warden.

**A**

"Oh come on, Lilah. Haven't we argued enough about this?"

Wesley sighed as he handed a file to one of his employees sitting on his couch. The easy going trysts between him and Lilah has recently been strained by his side dealings with the A.I. gang.

"What I do on my time is no concern of yours. Did you really expect me to just sit around and make a pot roast and wait around for you like some house wife?"

Wesley noticed the disgusted look on his employee's face. It was common knowledge among his workers that he slept with the enemy. But unlike his old job, his personal business was strictly his business. Nobody had strong ties, just a common goal. Save the helpless while making money doing it.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but I'm the one who wears the pants in this seedy relationship... Oh, damn it!... Yes, what was the money arrangement on the deal?... One dollar. You want me to what?... Why?.. Proof?" Wesley chuckled as he took out a dollar out of his wallet, signing and dating it. It suddenly hit him that this strange, sex only thing that was between them was actually becoming more. He wasn't sure if he liked it, or not.

"So, when.. Damn. Hold on for a minute, please," Welsye growled as he answered the beep on the other line. "Wyndam-Pryce here... What?"

Wesley quickly asked about a certain business matter. Getting the answer he wanted, he turned back to the conversation on the phone. "Yes, it's ready... Of course I'll take some of Angel's clients while he's out of town."

After taking care of that little detail, he quickly pressed the talk button to continue his conversation with the seducing lawyer. "I'm back... Lilah, why do you want to know about who I was talking to?... I have to go, Lilah. This conversation is really a waste of my time."

Pressing the end button, Wesley grunted with anger. "Hawkins, can you tell me why we put up with the female species?"

The young man shrugged as he studied the file on the coffee table. "Because if we don't, they'll cut us off. No nookie for a month."

Wesley looked at the young man hard. "Uh, did I say that out loud?"

Wesley nodded. "Are you done with the case file?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then why are you still here?" Wesley asked irritably. The young man shrugged, taking the hint.

After his employee left, Wesley sagged down in his chair, rubbing his face. The deep, dark abyss he looked into during his recovery from his throat being slashed still lingered at the edge of his subconscious. The desertion of his friends, his guilt over betraying the one man he considered a brother, now the current crisis with Cordelia missing was taking its toll.

He never thought he would be down this road, alone. The things he did to get information. During his days with Angel Investigations, he would never have imprisoned Justine in his closet, let alone entering in a relationship with the one person who's been a hated enemy of the A.I. gang.

But this person, Lilah, was the one who somehow touched him during his darkest hour. Of course, he wasn't naive. He knew she was trying to literally turn him over to the dark side, use him to get to Angel. It was one of the many reasons he played long, using her just as much. And through all the deception and lies, he somehow began to count on her being in his life.

He wasn't in love with her. No, he didn't think he could ever feel those pure feelings for her as he does for Winifred. But he also couldn't deny that a part of him has grown quite fond for her. Feelings were there. And because of these feelings, he wanted to save her. After all, if the Scourge of Europe could get a soul and come to save those he would once call victims, then maybe a human serving evil could maybe...

Well, he wsan't going to lie to himself, not anymore. Saving Lilah from herself might never become a reality. And this budding relationship will one day come to that line where neither will cross. One of them will have to choose which side they truly belong. Until then, he'll keep squinting his eyes till the line of good and evil is blurry, indulging himself in the grey area of his life.

Picking the phone back up, Wesley dialed the vixen's number. Upon hearing her voice, Wesley immediately settled in with his more carnal side.

"Tell me Lilah, what are you wearing underneath that business suit of yours?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Vegas, I know. I just had to keep the episode in. It's one of my favorites. So writing it really has been a blast! You know the drill. Review if you have time. (Grins like a evil Darla)_


	9. Chapter 9: The House Always Wins

**Ashes**

**Chapter 9: The House Always Wins**

After discussing their options, the three friends decided to lay low, and wait to see if Lorne contacts them. That was about thirty minutes ago, and still no word from the green demon. Angel paced back and forth as Gunn and Fred played a little black jack in the casino.

Noticing his friend's agitation, Gunn tried to take Angel's mind off the situation.

"Angel, come on. Sit down, relax. Play a few rounds."

Angel shook his head. "I just don't get it. Lorne knows we're here. Why hasn't he contacted us by now?"

Fred, the ever ready optimist in any situation, tried offering a reasonable explanation. "Maybe he was just tired after his performance."

Gunn snorted. "Or maybe it's hard to see us common folk from way up on high."

"Huh?"

Gunn looked at his stunned girlfriend. "Success. Makes you forget the little people."

Angel's mind drifted when catching sight of one of the Lornette's crossing the Casino floor. In her hand was a small crate of green poker chips. She tapped the girl Lorne talked to during his show, handing her one of the chips.

"Oh. I don't believe that. Not Lorne," said Fred.

"You saw the way my man dissed us. It happens," Gunn replied. "Hit me."

Angel quickly took Gunn's napkin and began scribbling a quick note out to Lorne, telling him where they were and where they would be staying at. Without a word, he quickly left the two at the Blackjack table, catching the young showgirl's attention.

"Excuse me," Angel began. The young Lornette quickly interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a waitress, sir."

"I know," Angel quickly added. "You were in the show with Lorne."

The girl reluctantly smiled. "Uh-huh."

"I was just wandering if you can get this note to him for me," Angel said as he tried to give her the napkin. The young woman shook her head, looking at him uncertainly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"It's okay," Angel said calmly, trying to ease her suspicions. "I'm an old friend of his, and he'd want to know I was here. If you could just get this note to him for me, I'm sure he'd appreciate your help."

Angel saw the hesitancy as she struggled to believe him. Confidant in his appeal for the oppisite sex, he quickly turned on the charm.

Throwing in his most seductive, wolfish, rouge smile he smoothly added, "I know I would."

The Lornette giggled, batting her eyelashes as she looked down. Angel's flirtatious smile widened, causing the poor girl's breathing to become slightly labored. She took the note, smiling back with a bit of flare of her own.

"I'll see what I can do," the Lornette said with a last meaningful look. As she sauntered away, the smile on Angel's face quickly disappeared. He hoped his plan would work.

Turning around, he began walking around the nearby slot machines. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But soon, the vacant expressions with the zombie like actions had his detective radar honing in on his surroundings. Everything just seemed off with these people, not quite right. Where's the irritation at losing, or the happy chatter as tourists tried their luck at the various slot machings?

Meanwhile, Fred and Gunn were discussing one of the few of their favorite topics of late - the brooding dark haired vampire and the hope that they _hoped _Lorne would bring.

"Blackjack. Congratulations!"

"I'm feeling really bad about this," Fred sighed. Gunn looked down at her growing number of chips, then back at his own.

"Aw, don't feel guilty, babe," Gunn said before leaning in and whispering, "If I had your head for numbers, I'd be counting cards too."

Fred gave him a soft whack on the arm. "No! I mean, about Lorne acting weird with us."

"The guy's on some old star trip, man. Who needs him?"

"Angel and Cordy does. What with the current situation and us with no leads, Angel has been growing more distant. Not to mention what Connor and his mystery pal could be doing to Cordy right this very second."

Gunn sighed wearily. "Alright. That is a good point. And since Skip's dead and that Axis thing not finding Cordy, things have gotten tense. That's why Angel needs to chill a little bit here. Do a little gambling and some drinking should get his head back in the game. Then maybe we can see what we missed."

Fred didn't look convinced. Smiling, Gunn wrapped his arm around her sagging shoulders.

"Fine. Let's go see what's up with Lorne, find out why he's acting high and mighty with us."

The brunette smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course. If it'll make my honey feel better, put her mind at ease, my fun can wait."

Fred looked down at his empty side of the table. "It's because you ran out of chips, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Gunn answered truthfully as he stood up. "I hope Angel's having better luck than I am."

**A**

Angel was slammed against the wall outside of the casino by the two same guards he ran into earlier. The blond one smirked as he punched the vampire, then pushed him down to the ground.

"We don't like stalkers here at the casino," the blond guard sneered as he kicked Angel in the ribs. His buddy chuckled.

"Yeah, go find yourself another hobby."

Both began kicking Angel unmercifully. Now you must understand that vampires are made of addaptable material. Most of them, anyways. Pain is usually taken in stride, and even welcomed. But being kicked repeatedly by pointed italion shoes is not a pleasant experiance, even for a vampire such as Angel. When the vampire finally stopped moving and grunting in pain, the goons backed away. The blond one spoke again.

"We better not see you face here at the Tr-"

The guard stopped when seeing Angel spring up, his face in vamp mode. "Trop... icana?"

"Let me show you two my other face," Angel hissed.

Before the two could react, he launched his attack, knocking the brunette out with one round house kick. The other guard, the cocky blond, tried to bring out his night stick. An amused smile flickered, revealing a row of dangerous and inhumah teeth. Angel quickly grabbed the arm amd twisted it behind the human, then threw him against the wall. The guards' head smacked against it with an audible crack that even had the vamp grimacing. With a grown the large gaurd slumped down unconscious. Angel's face resumed back to the human one as he straightened out his jacket.

"The mob was so much politer when they ran this town," Angel muttered as he turned around and went on a short walk. Apparently, his note never made it to Lorne. The beating the humans attempted on him was a sign of something not on the straight and narrow.

Why couldn't things be simple like the good old days?

Angel's suspicions over the Casino were confirmed by the girl he seen earlier at the show. Her blank face unchanging as she walked across the road without looking either way, holding a quarter bucket. A car honked its horn as it tried to stop. Angel reacted quickly, grabbing the young woman before she became road kill. The car sped off after the driver cursed at the two of them.

"Hey, are you alright," Angel asked as he sat the short girl down. Staring blankly up at him she nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine," she said without emotion. She held up her quarter bucket from the Tropicana casino. "I ran out of quarters. Have to play to win."

Angel watched as she walked back to the casino, showing no signs of what she just almost went through. Looking back at the casino, the champ wondered what kind of mess Lorne got himself into this time.

**A**

Fred and Gunn looked around the corner. Up ahead were double doors with big, sparkling, green letters that spelled Lorne's name on each door. Two large guards were planted in front, both heavily muscled and looking very dangerous.

"Whoa. That's way too much security for one green lounge singer," Gunn commented as the two hid back behind the wall.

"Now you believe me," Fred asked tryamphantly. Gunn nodded.

"Hell, yeah. Bruiser number one and two look more like prison guards than the regular security. Problem is, how are we goin' to get past them?"

The two hear a door opening nearby. The Lornette came out and walked away, ignoring the two. Looking at each other, a plan started to form.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Fred asked. Gunn grinned.

"Sure am, Brain. Lead the way," Gunn replied.

**A**

Lindsey sighed as he and his lover reappeared in his bedroom. He carefully set the red jewel back in its glass case, locking it. Eve sighed with contentment as she laid down on the king size bed.

"That was amazing," Eve purred. Lindsey smirked.

"Did I finally satisfy that insatiable appetite of yours?"

"Mm," groaned Eve as she licked her lips. "Slightly. I could go for another round or two."

Lindsey chuckled as he walked over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go over tomorrow's patrol with Connor. Tell him where some handy, powerful demons are currently staying at, thanks to your valuable information."

"Tell him tomorrow morning," Eve partly suggested and ordered.

"Sorry, babe. Duty calls. Besides, you need to leave now. In case someone sees you in my bed. That would be a little hard to explain."

Lindsey opened the door, then closing it quietly behind him. He entered the living room, expecting to see Connor lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Connor?"

Looking around, Lindsey found no sign of the teenager. Grumbling to himself, he went back into the hallway and opened Cordelia's room, hoping the twerp hadn't gone all stalker on him. But all he found was a empty bed. Narrowing his eyes, Lindsey slammed the door. Both were gone.

Stomping back to his room, he quickly grabbed his jean jacket and keys. Eve ran over, laying her small hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, Lindsey. What's wrong?"

"I gotta go kill Angel's son," Lindsey simply replied. But Eve wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"Lindsey!"

"Both Connor and Cordelia are gone. And since Cordy doesn't remember who she is or who the real bad guy really is, I've come to the conclusion that Angel's brat took her out on the town!"

Eve frowned, not liking how he shortened Cordelia's name to something so personal. But she didn't point out that fact. Instead, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his thick waist.

"Lindsey, calm down."

Lindsey's eyes widened with shock. "I can't calm down!"

"Lindsey," Eve tried again in a soft, voice as she rubbed her nose besides his. "Instead of going out and exposing yourself, use the orb. After all, you did have Connor use it on a psychic demon that connects with powerful beings. Use it to find their minds."

A small smile slowly grew on Lindsey's face. "You're right. It wouldn't hurt trying."

Slowly withdrawing from Eve's embrace, Lindsey quickly unlocked the case and brought out the orb. Sitting down on the bed, Lindsey closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Eve watched with power hungry eyes as the orb began to shine.

**A**

Fred stepped out of the dressing room, dressed and styled just like one of the Lornettes. She slowly and nervously walked over to the two guards, holding a small tray with a tequila on it. The tall, bald, black guard held up a powerful hand.

"Where do you think you're going," asked the guard in a deep voice. Fred gulped.

"Um, I.. Well, I just have a drink that.. Someone called-"

"He's already had his drink for this evening," the tall guard grunted. Fred smiled nervously, babbling on. Gunn watched, prepared to go save his woman if she needed it.

"Oh! Yes, I know. See, I-I-I-"

"Heh! Heh! I get it," said the shorter, white bald guard. "You must be the demon's diddle buddy."

"Diddle?" Fred repeated, looking confused. Realization came at what the guards were thinking. Made her wander what kind of lifestyle Lorne was leading after all.

"Diddle buddy! Yes! That's what I am, of course! You see, I was called and.. heh! It's kinda my first time being his.. well. I'm only here to serve."

"Hey, don't worry. The demon doesn't bite," the shorter guard said. Fred smiled. "Well, not with his mouth."

Both guards laughed over the dirty joke as Fred tried to laugh along.

"Well, I better just-"

"Whoa, stop," the taller guard ordered. Fred froze as the guard turned her around. She felt him touch around the base of her hair line. "You better have make up do a touch up . You missed some spots."

"Wow! Silly me! Thanks for pointing that out. I'll get right to it once I'm done... here."

The guards opened the doors, allowing her to go in. Once the doors were closed behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone fastly approaching with a large glass vase.

"Ahh!" Fred led out a short scream, dropping the drink and tray. Lorne froze, then set the vase down.

"Oh, sorry sweety! My bad. I thought you were someone else."

Fred snorted as she placed two gloved hands on her hips. "Who, your diddle buddy?"

Lorne's face crinkled. "My didda-what?... Oh, my... Fred! Is that really you?"

Fred grinned as she excitedly nodded her head. Lorne quickly grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"Fredikens, you just don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Aw, I missed you too, Lorne."

Lorne finally released her and brought her over to his couch. "Here, Sit down! It's about time you guys came and rescued me."

Fred looked at her friend with confusion before sitting down. She noticed the large pufffy, blue and white fur coat on the couch.

"Yeah, looks you need rescuing alright."

"What took you guys so long? Did my cry for help finally catch on?"

"Cry for... What? Lorne, you never told us you needed rescuing."

"What do you mean? I told you both times when you called me. Remeber that I kept asking about Fluffy?"

Fred shrugged. "Fluffy? I just thought that was some new star talk that I wasn't hip enough to get."

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Hello. Fluffy. Your dog Fluffy. You know, the one that you don't have that really is the universal slang for 'Help-me-I'm-in-danger' Fluffy!"

"Oh," Fred replied. "Okay, I'm hip now. So why didn't you ever call us back? What's goin' on?"

Lorne shivered. "A lot of things, sweetie-pie. I've been trapped here, held against my will by that sick little pup by the name of Lee. He runs this casino and thinks he owns me. Listen, I don't have time to explain it all so can we please get this rescue mission in motion? I've got a lot of things to tell that champion about the fair, missing Cordelia."

"Really?" Fred asked urgently. Lorne patted her hands.

"Not here. Too many evil ears around listening in. So, where's the cavalry?"

Fred looked down. "Um, well, Gunn's waiting in the Lornette's locker room. Angel he's... around... somewhere."

Lorne groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Not good. All those two need to do is press a button on their controls, then wham! Some metal bars come slamming down. Trust me honey, we'll need some muscle to get outta here."

The wheels in Fred's mind began churning as a half good idea began to get in the works. "Well, maybe we don't need muscle. Just a distraction."

Lorne slowly nodded. "Hmm, I'm all ears. What's that pretty little head of yours coming up with?"

**Moments later...**

Fred came screaming out of the room, covering her face. The guards quickly stopped her, asked what was the matter.

"Oh! My eyes! That was the most horrible thing I ever saw!"

"What? What happened?"

Gunn watched Fred, almost leaping out to see what had happened. But his hesitation was good for the moment.

"You should have seen it! The demon, he attacked me! These-These laser beams shot straight from his horns and red eyes!"

Gunn smirked as Fred told her unbelievable story. The looks of shock and fear on their faces revealing how taken in they were about her too detailed discription of what supposedly occurred.

"And-And then... then he growled and slithered along the floor. And now.. he's gone!"

"Gone? But the only way out is through this door," the taller guard pointed out. Fred's eyes shifted back and forth before she continued to ad-lib.

"That-That's right! And that's why he went into this... this some kind of... of demon metamorphose thingy! Yeah, he vomited up his skeleton," Fred said as she tried to mimic the vomiting part. The guards looked slightly sick as she went on with her tale.

"Then he slithered over to the bathroom and went down the drain in the sink!... Go! He's getting away, you have to go see!"

"Alright!... We have a code green. I repeat.." The shorter guard said into a walkie talkie as they both rushed into the room.

Lorne quickly exited, wearing a tan trench coat with a grey hat and sunglasses. Without wasting a single second he quickly closed the doors as Gunn ran over and tied the doors with some rope from the velvet curtains. The doors held tight as the guards attempted to break out.

"This isn't going to hold them long," Gunn commented as they ran down the hall.

"That, and the whole hotel will soon be looking for us. We're gonna need the big guns," Lorne said as Fred threw down her fake horns.

**A**

Angel entered the 'Spin To Win' room. The small room was dimly lit as a giant wheel spun around and around. Lee, the owner of the casino, looked at the handsome intruder with annoyance.

"You're not supposed to be in here. Only the ones invited can play," said a guard as he tried to push Angel out of the room.

Angel quickly broke the man's fingers before knocking him unconscious. The other guards were about to gang up on the vampire, bu tLee stopped them.

"Hold it. He can play if he wants."

Lee picked up a chip with a gloved hand, then tossed it over. Angel caught it, and smirked.

"I'm not here to play games," he announced as he tossed the chip onto the playing table around the giant wheel. The casino owner smirked as the chip slid into place on its own.

"I want to know just what kind of scam you got goin' here. What, are you a wizard? Stealing the will of innocent people?"

The cold hearted Lee chuckled as the ball in the wheel stopped.

"House wins!"

Angel stopped his questioning, looking at the chips. People slowly stood up, looking dazed and confused. Each was given a small cup of quarters. Lee walked over, personally giving the vampire his.

"Sorry, no winners tonight. But hey, we have several rows of slot machines that have your name on it. Take these, they're on the house."

Angel looked down at the quarters. "Have to play to win."

**A**

"Wanna see a movie?" Connor asked while placing his arm around Cordelia's waist. Gently but firmly she pushed herself out of his arms. The movement didn't seem to effect Connor's giddy mood.

"Um. No. It's late. We need to be getting back before Lindsey notices that we're... vision!"

Connor quickly caught Cordelia as she went full swing into the vision. His face grim as he watched her get lost in the flashy message.

She saw lights, slot machines, and a handsome man playing them. It felt vacant and disturbing like this man had no more future. Next scene was a green demon, a woman, and a handsome young man standing in a room, with a gun pointed at them. All of them are taken to the desert, then shot point blank. All the while, the gorgeous guy was playing in the casino.

Connor glared at the people who gave them side glances, whispering to themselves. The glare they received from him kept them from offering help of any kind. Cordy finally opened her eyes. Her head pounding from the pain filled vision. Feeling relieved that her eyes were now open the youth lifted her up without the slightest waver in his seemingly average teenager arms, carrying her to a bench. He waited patiently, holding her hand.

"That was different," she gasped.

"What did you see?"

"I saw... a man... sitting in what looks like a casino. He's playing some slot machines... Nothing happens to him, but the feelings I get show that... that he has no future. Then-Then there were these other people with a demon. All of them, and the demon, were in danger. The short guy in the expensive suit has them driven to a desert, then shoots them."

"Casino? Well, there's-"

"I think the vision wants us to help the man first. He's the only one who can save the others," Cordy whispered, failing in her fight against the tears. Connor wiped them away with his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back to the apartment so you can take some aspirin while I-"

"No, it isn't that," Cordy whimpered. "It's them. The people in my vision. It's like... like I know them. The broody guy playing the slot machines, he's supposed to be...somebody important. All of them are. Connor, they can't die! Please, help them!"

"Shh. I will. Let's get you home first."

_**Back at Lindsey's Hideout... **_

Lindsey opened his eyes, a snarl on his face.

"What did you see?" Eve asked.

"I found them. They'll be coming back here. She's had a vision. And I think it's about Angel and his buddies."

"Was the vision about us," Eve asked warily. Lindsey shook his head.

"No. Strangely enough, it sounds like it's happening in a casino. Reports say that Angel and his two little pals have gone out of the city. My guess, Vegas."

"Vegas? Wow, and I thought they cared more about the seer with the thick thighs," Eve remarked coldly. Lindsey rolled his eyes at the low blow she attempted on the seer.

"They'll be there for Lorne. Damn. I thought that as long as that ex-magician had him in his clutches, we won't have to worry about any unwanted help for the champ. Guess I should make a call, tell him that certain people will be planning to make a heist on his investment in Lorne."

Eve grinned as Lindsey put the orb back in the case, then settled down beside her on the bed.

"Hello, this is Mr. McDonald. Connect me with your boss... Yes, tell Lee it's an emergency."

**A**

Gunn and the other two soon came upon Angel, playing on one of the slots.

"Yo, Angel. We gotta go."

Angel absently looked up at his friends, smiled, then continued playing the machine.

"Come on, man. There's no time to play game. We've got a lot of heat on our-"

"Um, we better go. There here... now," Lorne hissed as he pulled the hat more closer down over his green features. Gunn looked over his shoulder, cursing when seeing a large number of security going down each aisle.

"Alright. Angel, stay here and fight the goons while we make our escape," Gunn ordered. Angel again looked up and smiled.

"Alright."

"Give me your keys. I'll go get the Plymath. Meet us down the block on the corner, got it?"

"Sure," Angel replied as he handed the keys over to Gunn. The three friends didn't notice his plight as they left him to play the slot machines.

Running out of the casino, they soon almost got lost in the crowd. Instead of going in the direction where the Plymath was parked, they soon found themselves way farther than they anticipated.

"Damn! We went the wrong direction," Gunn growled as he looked around frantically. Fred quickly pointed at some of the red coated security, looking over the thick crowd. Fred, Lorne, and Gunn huddle closely as the security team passed.

"We'r sitting ducks out here," Fred whimpered as she frantically kept wiping the green make-up off with Lorne's handkerchief.

"I agree with the Texas Rose, here," Lorne said as he looked around. "By the looks of it, we went too far east. You guys did park in the Tropicana parking lot, right?"

Gunn nodded. Lorne smiled. "Well, kids, follow your green guide. I know this place like the back of my hand."

The two followed Lorne as they pushed themselves through the crowd. Things were going well, considering that a green demon, a fake Lornette, and a street savvy Charles Gunn were running as quickly as they could through the mass of people there. They were looking less-blended in like they would have liked.

Along the way, Lorne explained what has been going on in the Tropicana.

"The owner of Tropicana is Lee DeMarco, an ex-magician. I signed on with the little twerp, expecting to perform like I always do. Boy was I wrong. He's been having me pick out people in the audience, and read them to see if their futures hold big things."

"Such as what?" Fred asked.

"Doctors, Lawyers, heroes, you name it, he wants it. Well, the ones that have the special futures get conveniently picked out to play in the 'Spin To Win' game for a million dollars. Only it's not a game. It's a big scamola. Those who play the chip given to them go to this small secluded room in the back. There's this round table with a giant roulette wheel, which of course is rigged for them to lose every single time. All the unlucky souls who play, lose their destiny, becoming some kind of slot machine playing zombies. The house always win."

Gunn stopped, laying a hand on Lorne's shoulder. "So let me get this straight. You've been helping this scum steal people's destiny?"

"Charles," Fred chided. But Gunn ignored her.

"It's not like I had a choice," Lorne tried to explain.

"Of course you didn't! You've been gettin' paid to look the other way."

"You know that isn't true," Lorne replied, looking hurt at Gunn's painful words.

"Do I? Do I really? You ignored almost all of our calls, abandoning us when we needed you the most, and for what? To have your face and name painted on some giant bill-"

"I had no choice!" Lorne shouted. "The first time, of course I said no! But then DeMarco had one of the girls come in, and blew her brains out right in front of me. He then told me to expect that every time if I didn't do what he said to do. That's why I didn't call you guys back. If I did, then he would have sent his goons to kill you, cutting off anyone whoever I was close to."

Gunn grew quiet, looking down as Lorne shivered with the painful memories. Finally, the young man spoke. "Look... I'm sorry. I just thought..."

Lorne shrugged, giving Gunna small but sad smile. "Don't. I understand."

"There they are!"

The three turned to see the guards running toward them, guns in they're hands.

"Uh-oh!" Fred exclaimed. "Guys, can we do this 'making up with each other' another time?"

The three turned, but were stopped when more guards appeared out of nowhere among the crowd. There was no place to run.

"Damn!, We're in a tight spot," Gunn groaned.

Lorne took off his shades, coming up with a plan he did long ago. Standing up on a bench, he quickly told Gunn and Fred to cover their ears. Then, taking a deep breath, he let out the high pitched note that had light bulbs bursting and people holding their ears in pain. Still sing-like-screaming, he pushed the others to leave. When they were far enough away, he stopped.

"Man, that's some kind of pipes you got there," Gunn complimented. Lorne grinned.

Soon, Gunn's perky mood ended as he remembered Angel's actions earlier. Quickly taking out the keys in his pocket, he handed them to Fred. "Um, you two go get the car. I gotta go get Angel. He was acting funky earlier."

"You don't mean-" Ferd began.

"Yikes! Just what we need. A champion with no destiny," Lorne said with a shake of his head.

"I'll be back soon," Gunn called out as he back tracked to the Tropicana. Alone, he was able to enter the casino unnoticed. Just as before, he found Angel at the slot machines.

"Hey Angel," Gunn softly greeted with a cautious smile. He looked at his friend, touching his shoulder. Angel looked up, barely acknowledging him. "It's me, Gunn. I'm your friend."

"I know that," Angel said like an annoyed child. "I'm not stupid."

"Listen, we need to get you outta here. Your destiny has been jacked. So let's go so we can figure out how to get it back."

Angel continued playing the game, shaking his head. "Gotta play to win."

Gunn was beginning to lose his patience, not too surprising considering what he's had to deal with the past months. Choosing to ignore the niceties, he quickly grabbed Angel's arm and yanked him to his feet.

"There's no time for games, Angel. Let's-"

"Go to the back with your friends," said a short man as he appeared behind Gunn. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded, and that Fred and Lorne didn't make it to the car. His sweet and scared girlfriend gave him a weak smile, her soft brown eyes terrified.

Angel slunk back to his seat, continuing to play the game; oblivious to his friends peril.

**A**

"Yo, Lindsey!" Connor called as he hurried inside the apartment with Cordelia in tow.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked nonchalantly as he exited his bedroom.

"Cordy had a vision," Connor began as he explained what she told him. Cordy just laid on the couch, closing her eyes so she could try and remember more.

A warm hand touched her cheek. She smiled sadly as she looked up into Lindsey's sky blue eyes.

"Hey, babe. Here, take these."

Taking the glass of water and aspirin gratefully, she eased back down with a shuddering sigh. "Doyle, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I would take care of you," Connor quickly said, his eyes snapping at the two's closeness. Lindsey suppressed his smug smile.

"Can you tell me more, about the vision?"

"I... I'm trying. It's just so.. confusing."

"What about the people? Describe them for me, princess," Lindsey softly spoke as he smoothed the strays of hair away from her face. Cordy pressed her pounding, feverish head against his palm.

"The man, at the slot machines. He's tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, _very _good looking. A total hottie."

Lindsey smirked. "Oh really?"

Cordy smiled, despite the pain. "Yeah, like you... And the others. There was a green demon, dressed in a bright, gold outfit. Kinda too seventies for my taste. He felt nice. Not dangerous. And the other two with him. There was a girl dressed in a corset with striped green and black stockings. And a tall, good lookin' guy. He's black, about 6'3 maybe, and dressed like a normal tourist. I think they're... in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" Lindsey pretended to be surprised. "And when is this vision going to take place?"

Cordy covered her face with her hands. "I don't know! It felt soon. We won't make it."

"Shh," Lindsey shushed as he took her hands in his. "Don't worry. I've got some contacts in Vegas. They'll be able to help."

Cordelia smiled through the tears. "I knew you would be able to help."

Connor, watching the exchange, felt his rage getting out of control. He needed to hit something, namely Lindsey.

"Can I talk to you a moment, _Doyle_."

Lindsey didn't take his eyes off the seer as he answered, "Sure. Cordy, I want you to go to your bathroom, and take a long bubble bath. We'll have this vision taken care of in no time."

Cordy nodded, then slowly left the room. Connor waited till he heard the bath water running before getting to the point. "Just who this contact exactly is?"

"Someone who will take care of this pesky vision. Don't worry, I'm handling it."

"And what makes you think that I can't?"

Lindsey smirked as he slowly strolled over to the angry teen. "One: Vegas is in the state of Nevada. It's about a five and a half hour long car trip from here. Two: that handsome man in her vision is Angel. Those people are his pesky friends, which include that annoying green demon who can see your future paths once you sing for him. If Angel somehow saves his friends and himself, he'll sing for that demon, Lorne, and may find out where we're at. Though I trust these glyphs on the wall and on my skin to hide us, I don't want to take the chance. So yeah, I'm handling it."

"How do you know it's even them?"

Lindsey shook his head. "The orb, Connor. The orb! I used one of the powers while you were out with Cordelia, showing her in full view of people!"

Connor folded his arms across his chest. "She was bored and feeling-"

"Don't," Lindsey said as he lifted a finger into Connor's face, "Use Cordy as the excuse. I know why you took her, boy. And I got some things to say about that. Getting all school-boy-in-love right now will only tare apart everything we've worked for so far. Get this fantasy outta that thick melon of yours. You're jail bait to her, Connor. Nothing more."

"And how would you know how she feels about me?"

Lindsey laughed, which only made the boy angrier. Quickly, Connor swung. But instead of his fist meeting Lindsey's face, he only found air. Suddenly, Lindsey's fist connected with his jaw, making a loud cracking sound.

Connor flew back, falling on the soft couch. Lindsey was on top of him in the blink of an eye, his fist raised over Connor as his left hand gripped him around the throat.

"You wanna try that again?"

"You're a vampire!" Connor accused.

"No, I'm human. Like I told you before, I've studied all the black arts. Picked up a thing or two from people along the way."

Connor couldn't help but be a little impressed, despite feeling embarrassed of once again being beaten before the game could even begin. Lindsey relaxed, releasing the younger boy.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. We're supposed to be a team."

Connor watched as the older man got off of him, sitting in his favorite chair.

"You just need to understand that it's too dangerous to take Cordy out right now."

"I wasn't thinking."

Lindsey nodded. "Not with your head, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connor asked haughtily.

"It means that all your blood rushed down there when you decided to take Cordelia out around the town... Where did you two go anyway?"

Connor looked down, his face in guilt mode. Lindsey took a deep breath, and counted to ten.

"Connor... Where did you-"

"She wanted a little action in her life. So I decided that it wouldn't hurt to... take her vamp hunting."

"You did what?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't want to fight anymore."

"Why you little!... I should... I'm gonna!..." Lindsey stuttered with outrage, his face turning red. Connor shook his head.

"Don't worry. We left no witnesses. Kept to the dark alleys. And stayed way from Angel's side of town."

"Why would you put her in danger like that?"

Connor shrugged as he untied his shoes. "She wasn't in any danger. Cordy can take care of herself. Angel has taught her well."

"I need a beer," Lindsey grumbled as he got up and stomped over to the refrigerator. Grabbing a beer, the Texan left the teen to his own devices and went to his room to cool off before he killed a certain hormonal teenager, clone him, then kill the clone.

The idea was just too tempting.

When seeing his lover still on his bed, he began to direct his frustration on her. "Why the hell are you still here? Didn't I tell you that it isn't safe for you to be here?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Of course. But you should know me by now that I never listen."

Lindsey mumbled something unintelligent as he opened the beer and began draining its contents. Sitting down on his bed, he quickly took his shirt off, revealing all of the strange black tattoos on his body. Eve crawled over and began running her small hands along his tanned skin.

"Mm, I just love these tattoos."

"They're not just tattoos. They're my protection," he grumbled as he gulped some more from his foamy beer.

The seductress smiled as she quickly took the beer away. The ex lawyer was not amused. Smiling, she took a sip, then another, then another. Lindsey licked his lips, no longer able to fight her charms. Plus being so near Angel's beautiful girl also played on certain male urges, which he tried to push down deep. Being attracted to yet another female associated with his arch Nemesis wasn't a smart thing to do.

"So, what's up with Junior?" Eve asked as she ran her tongue along the tip of the beer. Lindsey shuddered with desire.

"He thought that taking Cordelia on a little vampire patrol would help ease her boredom."

"Boys," Eve sighed. "Always trying to impress the girl with violence. Too bad, I wouldn't have minded a little," Eve whispered as she leaned in, rubbing her lips along his. "violence."

Lindsey groaned. "Eve, you need to get out of here. The boy's got great hearing... and..."

"I'm too loud? Not tonight. You've already purged me of that several times this evening," she moaned. "Come on, love. Let me be your out-lit. Let me purge that anger right out of your system."

Lindsey eagerly began kissing her throat. Taking the last two gulps from the beer, Eve tossed it over her shoulder, then alowed Lindsey to ruffly push her down on to the bed.

**A**

"Lorne! Now where have you been? You've disappointed a lot of guests tonight," Lee admonished as the three were led inside the base of operations. Several people were on the phone, taking bids on the destinies that were inside the large crystal ball.

"Since you didn't show up for the second act, I had to apologize to the crowd, refund their tickets by letting them stay free here, in the hotel. That was allot of money you cost me. Allot of money."

"Whatever DeMarco. You win. You caught us. But let's get one thing straight," Lorne said as he leaned in over the big fancy desk. "You're never goin' to get me to play the piper if you hurt one more person. Hurt me if you like, but not them. Let them go. I'm the one you want."

Mr. DeMarco laughed. "Why Lorne, I'm not going to harm my cash cow. As for these two, they're as good as dead. If you refuse to sing, then I'll just kill every girl in the show. They're replaceable."

Lorne gulped. "Now just wait a minute, I already said that I would sing for you. Just let them go. They have nothing to do with this operation."

Lee stood up, straightening his tie. "Oh, they do. A special friend of mine called and gave me the history on you and your pals. They've got to go. Guys, take them to the desert and do it there. I don't want their blood on the new carpet."

"Lorne!" Fred squealed as she and Gunn was pushed toward the doors.

Lorne quickly ran over to the ball, picking it up. "Nobody move! I'll smash it, then you'll really will have a problem."

Lee held his hand up, signaling for his men to put their guns down. "Lorne... Put... the ball... down."

Lorne shook his head. "You shoot me, I drop it. You shoot them, I'll drop it. The only way I'll put this down is when those two are safely out of the city in the car they came in - alive!"

**A**

The vision headache was growing worse. Whatever Doyle (Lindsey) said he would do, wasn't working. The foreboding in her heart grew worse. The bath wasn't working either. After twenty minutes of soaking, she stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her. Upon entering her room, she received a surprise.

"Connor! What are you doing in my room?"

The teen stood up, shifting his feet from one to the other. Pushing his hands in his pocket, unknowingly just like his old man, he tried to answer.

"Um, just checking on you. I was worried."

Cordelia sighed, closing her bathroom door. "I'm fine, Connor."

Cordelia felt slightly guilty at the sharp tone her voice took. Connor winced, then hung his head down as he tried to leave.

"Wait, Connor. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just the vision hangover. I'm just a little cranky that it hasn't left yet."

Connor turned around, looking even more concerned. "Is there anything I can do?"

Cordelia softly smiled, shaking her head. "No. But thanks for asking. You're pretty sweet."

Turning around, she walked over to her humble dresser drawers and pulled out her nightie. She stiffened as Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You smell good," Connor mumbled as he smelled her wet hair.

Her 'personal-bubble-alarm' went off. This whole situation was way wrong. She had foolishly hoped that they would never have to talk about what happened earlier. But apparently, Connor wasn't on the same wave length.

Unhooking his arms around her waist, she pulled herself away. Connor looked bereft as she held her nightie close, staying as far away as possible.

"Connor, we need to talk."

Not liking the tone, Connor slowly sat down. He wandered what he could have done wrong that would bring that scared yet resolute look on her face.

Sighing, Cordelia sat down, making sure that nothing touched. "Tonight... tonight something happened."

Connor smiled. "You kissed me."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Uh, no. You kissed me."

Connor shrugged, smiling smugly. "Well, there still was a kiss involved."

Cordelia sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. But, it had to be done. She had to nip his crush in the bud.

"Yes, it happened. But it shouldn't have."

Connor's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

Taking his hand, Cordelia tried to let him down as gently as possible.

"Connor, you are a wonderful boy. You're sweet, kind, strong, handsome, everything a girl could ever ask for... But I'm not a girl. I'm a woman. I see you as... as a brother. I love you, but I'm not _in_-love with you."

Connor's face turned hard as stone with each crushing word. Cordelia watched with growing anxiety as his free hand balled into a fist, turning pale white with each passing second. Seeing the dark clouds rising, she released his hand, standing up.

"You need to find someone your own age. And hey, with your-"

"You can stop pretending. I know I mean nothing to you. Not like him," Connor replied heatedly as he stood up. His body was shaking form head to toe with rage.

Cordelia began to back up. "Who's him?"

"He's always taking things away from me. Holtz, a home to stay in, and now you! I wish I did kill him!"

"Kill who?" Cordelia squeaked.

Connor began to pace, then started to throw things around. "I hate him!"

It was clear that it was no use talking to him in this state. Looking at the door Cordy held on to the night gown in a death grip, wandering if she could escape before he turned his temper on her. But Connor was still too close to the door. So all she could do was wait, and hopefully escape unscathed from his rage.

"Connor, calm down."

Meanwhile, Lindsey stops the current _activity_ with Eve.

"Did you hear that?"

Eve turns his face back to hers and growls, "Who cares!"

The two continue on as Cordelia watched helplessly as Connor paced back and forth, venting all the angry bottled up feelings inside.

_I gotta get out of here! _Cordelia thought anxiously. She quickly sprang into action, running out of the door and into Lindsey's bedroom, the one person she thought she could count on. Her eyes widened at the scene of a woman dressed in a sexy nightie on top of him, moaning with ecstasy.

Lindsey quickly realized that they're not alone. Pushing her off, he looked at Cordelia with shock. "Cordy? W-What are you-"

"Cordy! Wait, I... What the hell?" Connor stopped at the entrance, seeing a flushed woman and a naked Lindsey laying in bed. Grinning, Connor crossed his arms, taking Lindsey off of his rivals list for Cordelia.

Cordelia couldn't speak. Her mouth could form the words she wanted to use. In her mind, she briefly remembered seeing a dark haired man kissing a woman in leather in a elevator. For some reason, it broke her heart remembering that. With her mind unable to remember clearly who the man was, the dark handsome man was quickly replaced with Lindsey's image. Now, she thought it was Lindsey who broke her heart not so long ago.

"Doyle?"

"Cordy, I can explain. She's... just a friend."

"Really? Like the woman in the elevator was just a friend? The one you were playing tonsil hockey with?"

Lindsey looked confused while Eve became furious. "You were kissing another woman in the elevator?"

"What? No!" Lindsey protested.

"You were too! I remember now. It was a week ago, buster!"

The scene was beyond amusing for the teen. Connor grinned as the two females began verbally tearing Lindsey into pieces. Forgetting his heartbreak and jealousy over Angel, he slowly entered further into the room to get a better look as the cocky Texan that now cowered with a pillow covering his male anatomy.

"Let me guess. It was Lilah Morgan," Eve accused.

"Lilah? You've got to be kidding me!" Lindsey spat out.

"Was she a leggy brunette?" Eve asked Cordelia. The seer nodded while crossing her arms.

"Yeah. A cheap one at that. That shade of lipstick was so not her."

"Sounds like Lilah," Eve seethed as she glared at the squirming man.

"Listen, girls, I would never, ever kiss that woman. Just the thought makes me nautious. Besides, she's probably got me mixed up with someone else."

For a moment, Cordelia looked doubtful as the memorey reappeared. The handsome man again starred in the shot. But then Lindsey replaced him again. Shaking her head, she tried to deny it.

"No, it had to be you."

Feeling hurt, confused, and angry, Cordelia quickly reacted. Grabbing the glass case and key on the dresser, she stormed out of the room, entering her own. She locked it, then proceeded to unlock the glass case.

Lindsey ran after her, banging on her door, pleading for her to listen to him. But her determination to find out what was going on in her memories wouldn't listen to his pleas, so she pushed on. Grabbing the orb, she sat down and stared at it... And looked... And looked some more. Truthfully, she had no idea how to work it.

Taking no chances on Cordelia stumbling to find out how to use his orb, Lindsey kicked the door open. Upon seeing him with his hastily put on jeans, Cordelia's chaotic emotions got the best of her. A power surged through her subconscious, sending a flood of energy through the room. Lindsey, Connor, and Eve were all knocked unconscious as the power resumed to grow.

A picture formed in Cordelia's mind. There sat the man in her vision, still at the slot machines. The urgency in her vision came back at full force. She had to help all of them. But what could she do?

An idea popped into her brain. Maybe, if she got one of those cheatful slot machines to let the man win, he would be taken to where the others were!

Concentrating really hard, Cordelia put all the energy from the orb in to that simple task. Two bars appeared on the slot, the third one not quite there. The man looked down at his empty glass and pouted. Trying harder, she finally got the slot to push down, letting the third Bar to fall into place. He won!

Suddenly, Cordelia felt completely drained, and found that the orb had been taken from her by a semi awake Lindsey. The power was gone, and she was left back at ground state. Darkness over took her vision as the nights activities took its toll. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the bliss in sleep.

**A**

Angel was brought before the strained group in the auction room. Lorne was distracted, which gave the time for one of the guards to wrestle the ball away from the green demon. Lee was furious. He quickly walked over and swung his fist, giving the green demon a black eye.

"You filthy beast! Never do that again! As for this guy, why is he here?"

"Sir, he won on one of the slot machines," answered the guard.

Squinting his eyes, he slowly walked over to Angel. "How much is his winnings?"

His assistant quickly picked up a fax from the main floor, shaking his head. "Lee, he's won three hundred thousand dollars with a brand new car."

The casino owner's face turned red as he entered Angel's space. "Tell me how you, someone without a future, won that game."

"Well," Angel began. He began to pantomime exactly what he did. "I put a quarter in, then pulled the lever."

This earned him a punch from the short business man. "Don't play games with me, vampire. Tell me the truth."

Angel slightly smiled. "I have to play to win."

After looking really hard at him, the casino owner seemed satisfied. "It was a fluke. A glitch in the machine. There's nothing there, nothing special anymore. Give him his winnings in quarters. As for those two, take them on their desert tour."

Fred and Gunn quickly reacted, fighting the goons off. But Lee's assistant quickly reacted, pulling a gun on Fred, aiming it in her face. Maybe it was seeing the danger his friends were in that gave him the urge to protect them, or it could be because no matter what the champion within him couldn't be errased - or both; all that mattered was that something inside came roaring to the surface and demanded to be released. So, he did just that. Angel's face suddenly changed into vamp mode upon seeing those he loved in danger. Rushing forward, he kicked the gun out of the mans' head, starting a brawl.

Through all the chaos, Lorne was able to get to the crystal ball. Lee pleaded and tried bargain with the demon. But this aura reader wouldn't have any of it. He smashed the crystal ball, then suckered punched the man who has been black mailing him in this seedy business. The futures and destiny's quickly returned to their rightful owners, and allowing Lorne the freedom he lost in his persuit of fame and change.

"You know, this room looks familiar," Angel said as he straightened his jacket. Gunn walked hesitantly to his friend.

"Angel?"

The vampire smiled. "I know. You're Gunn and you're my friend. I'm not stupid."

Both men laughed as they high fived.

"Um, not to rain on this moment, but could we please get the hell outta dodge?" Lorne shrieked. His tolerance level was strained too far from the past three months.

"Yeah. I think Vegas lost its glamor," Fred said as they began to pass the men. Luckily, they left before the police got there, which wound up with Lee and his men being arrested on fraud, attempt of murder, and other dealings they've done for the past years.

Vegas may have lost its appeal to the tiny band of heroes, but it still was true what it is said about that place. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

**A**

Cordelia woke up, finding herself in her bedroom. Lights were out, and apparently she was still in her towel, all alone. She was thankful Connor didn't get it in his head to dress her or anything. Thinking of that got her to thinking on the future. After what happened that night, things wouldn't be the same. Too many secrets surrounding what she thought were people she could possibly trust, and too much drama for her taste.

After getting up and dressing, she came to the decision that it was time for her to leave. At least, find a different place. She needed space, and time to think on her future with these two guys in her life. Between the psycho Connor and two faced-Doyle-womanizer, she desperately needed to get away. Sure, this Angelus guy and his minions were looking for her, but that didn't mean she had to be cooped up in this small apartment all the time!

So, after putting on a pair of jeans, a stylish spaghetti strap tank top, sneakers, and a lightly tanned leather coat, Cordelia packed up her essentials, grabbed that handy orb, and quietly left. She left a note on the kitchen counter, hoping that the two would understand. After all, she would call them as soon as she found a reasonable place. And of course pay Doyle (Lindsey) back when she could for taking his precious orb. Simple as pie.

(Although why she took it she couldn't explain... Since she didn't know why hereself.)

Walking the streets with her back pack, she began to wander if it was a smart idea to move during the middle of the night. After all, vampires did lurk around this area. Not that she wasn't confident in her abilities. Whatever she learned during her non amnesia days seemed to pay off. Plus knowing that she had a bottle of holy water in one pocket and a stake in the other didn't hurt either.

Unknowingly, her long, long, long walk took her past several hotels. But she entered none, for not one held any appeal to her. That is, not until she came upon an older large hotel. The Hyperian, bronze sign on the entrance gate brought a sudden warmth to her chilled limbs. Which didn't seem right, since the place was kind of intimidating.

Her footsteps grew quicker as she walked passed the gate. Soon, she was running. She didn't stop till she reached the glass doors. Hoping against hope that they weren't closed, she tried the doors. They were locked. Sighing, she turned around. But she just couldn't leave.

She heard a click behind her. Turnig around, she reached for the door handle. It was weird, but she had this strange compulsion to try again. This time, the doors opened. Watching as his friend entered the Hotel from heaven, Dennis smiled.

"You've had your wish granted. Now be in peace here," said one of The Powers. Dennis grinned as all his earthly worries melted away.

**A**

"Man, I'm way past tired," Gunn grumbled.

Fred took his hand as Angel and Lorne chatted as they took the back passage to the Hyperian. After Lorne told them about his experience a week ago when Cordy did her psychic flare thing, Angel and the others had to tell him the bad news. They found her, but couldn't reach her in time. After hearing the full story, Lorne couldn't apologize enough for not contacting them immediately.

The others assured their friend that nothing could have been done, although the thought of otherwise lingered in the back of at least of the owner of the black Plymouth. As Angel drove them home, Lorne had him sing. As with the Axis, he couldn't tell them where they would rescue their friend. But, he did say that Cordelia was still involved with his future. What that future holds was... well, he wasn't sure. All that mattered was that he was back to help them. He'll start making contacts that would surely help them find Cordy.

"I still don't get how I won that stupid game," Angel said. Lorne smiled as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Lady luck was smiling down on you tonight."

"Lady luck? I had no future. How can luck be on my side when my destiny was torn away? And how did I fight when nothing was there?"

Lorne sighed. Looks like the fortune cookie had to be explained to the hunk of love muffin. "It didn't matter it they took your destiny away, Angel. When it came down to it, they couldn't take away that love for your family. Seeing them in trouble, it brought up that champion side in you to the surface. And that my friend, will never be torn away. Love conquers all."

That brought a smile to the tired faces on the three weary warriors. "Now. If you will excuse me. I've been trapped in a car for five and a half hours. I've gotta pee."

Lorne quickly ran inside. It was a nice end to the night, but not getting any where on Cordelia's case almost out shined the good side. With his shoulders slumped, Angel bid the other two a goodnight, then went inside and up his stairs.

Each step became heavier as exhaustion began to play out. By the time he reached the door, Angel's energy level just about completely bottomed out. Opening his door, he entered with heavy footsteps. He began to slide out of his jacket as he entered his bedroom. Suddenly he stopped, noticing a familiar figure laying in the middle of his bed.

"Cordelia," Angel whispered reverently.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, Cordelia is back. Well, the amnesia, good girl version. But just because she's back doesn't mean that things will go smoothly. Especially with what is to come. And that little Dennis part was our farwell to the phantom. May he rest in peace in my fic at last! Also, this is a chapter for Andy, the amazing guy who played the part of Lorne on the show ANGEL. May he rest in peace._


	10. Chapter 10: Some Kind of Amnesia

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews everyone. They do help me keep the characters in their elements. Doing a fic like this is great, but can make an fan nervous since writing about characters in a popular show like this. So instead of giving you other fans cookies for reviewing, have some cake! _

_Okay, now for this chapter, we'll have the ups and downs of memory loss and plans gone off the path. There will be freaking out, honesty, lies, and other things involved with Angel and Cordelia's freaky life. Bad for them, yay for our entertainment. _

* * *

**Ashes**

**Chapter 10: Some Kind of Amnesia**

Seeing Cordelia Chase, laying in his bed sound asleep, alive, had Angel wandering if this was yet another dream. Maybe he fell asleep in the hall or while driving. Whatever it is, he didn't want to move or even speak for fear of waking up to reality.

Seconds tolled by, then minutes. So far, Cordelia was still in his bed. No horrible nightmare of draining her, raping her, or having Connor kill her right in front of his eyes. That was a good sign. Scratch out nightmare, put a check by fantasy dream. Any minute now, she'll seemingly wake up and ask him to make love to her...

Of course, in those dreams she was wearing some little sexy number, parading around the office while flirting heavily. The real Cordelia Chase would have raised an eyebrow at these fantasies and threaten to put a sexual lawsuit on him. That or introduce him to her favorite stake.

But so far, she did neither. Which meant...

Sniffing the air, her delicious unique scent wafted inside. Her heartbeat was steady and slow, signaling her sleeping status. She wasn't hurt, well not bad. No blood was in the air, though he did spot some bruises on her arms. They looked like finger bruises, as if someone had grabbed her forcibly.

Laying his jacket on the chair, the vampire slowly tiptoed over. He sat down, careful not to disturb her sleep. Raising a shaky pale hand, he reached over and pushed the dark brown locks away from her face. The last time he seen her at the office, she had her mane cropped and colored of all colors - blone! He loved any look on the lovely Chase woman, but he missed the way her dark chocolate hair looked against her naturally golden skin. Now, the dark, almost black chocolate hair was back and longer, down just over her shoulders.

Leaning in, he sniffed her hair. Tears flooded his brown eyes, realizing that this was real. Cordelia came back to him, safe and sound. Carefully checking her over, he was relieved to see that a little weight had been put back on. That little glimpse he got when Cordy and Skip caught him in that awkward position haunted him. The poor neglect she received from Connor before had definitely improved.

The urge to surround her with his arms were too great to ignore. Slipping his shoes, shirt, and pants off, he quickly slipped into his PJ bottoms. Though the nude was what he preferred when going to sleep, he had to think about his best friend first, especially after the horrors she went through.

Slipping under the covers, Angel turned the lights off and wrapped his arms around the sleeping beauty. Unconsciously, she turned and curled right up to his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around his. Smiling, Angel closed his eyes and slept the first peaceful sleep he's had for three long months...

**A**

Lindsey was furious. Not only was that infuriating Chase girl gone, but apparently she took the orb of Thesulas with her. He looked everywhere for it, hoping that he missed placed it. But he knew deep down, she took it.

All through Lindsey's search, Connor laid asleep on the couch, oblivious to the current drama unfolding. The Texan so wanted to kill the teen for that. After all, wasn't he supposed to be some human being with vampire heightened senses? He should have heard something!

After searching Cordelia's room, Lindsey found out two things. Since her bed waas cold and still made, she left sometime after their little tiff. Which meant she could be any where, in plain sight for a certain vampire to find her.

The second thing was that the orb was definitely not there. Paranoia settled in. What if she got the thing to work again and somehow retrieved her powers? Her memory would return, making her even more of a threat. She could be giving Angel the information where he was right this very instant!

Hands shaking, Lindsey quickly ran back to his room, grabbing his keys. Things had to be done to counter act what had passed. First, he would have to find a new place and...

Lindsey stopped. He was doing exactly what his training taught him not to do. Despite what his fears were telling him, he had to slow down and think. Little hard to do when there is a seer loose out there on the streets. Sitting down on the floor, he crossed his legs and got into a meditation position. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. Releasing all his doubts and fears.

Finaly finding his center, the young deviant was able to reason like a calm collected warrior. First off, Cordelia using the orb last night was a fluke. Her emotions were stormy, allowing her to stumble upon one of the triggers of the mighty weapon. That's one of many reasons the orb was put in the underworld. Only one with great, emotional restraint would be able to master it.

As for Angel, he now knew that the vampire could not possibly know where he was at the present moment, not that Cordelia eventually telling him wouldn't be a possibility. But he reasoned that the vampire would already be there by now, fangs bared and ready to carry out that hidden threat the last time they talked.

So, that left a little time to make some decisions. Finding Cordelia was a must. He needed that orb back, it was crucial for what he had planned. Second reason is simply to take care of a loose end. Cordelia knew too much. With her memory, or without it, she was too much of a threat to keep around. Sure, he would have loved to use her to toy with Angel's head. Turn her to his side of things, but that now was not going to happen. He should have killed her when he had the chance.

Which brought up another problem. Connor wouldn't stand for it. He had too much of his father in him to allow Cordelia's life to end, not to mention his crush on the seer. It was disappointing, since Connor was something he really wanted for the plans that has molded throughout these long months. The kid had potential, but like Cordelia, was too much of a threat. He'd have to take him out soon. But not just yet. He needed to string the kid along some more for a few more things.

Opening his eyes, Lindsey was now completely cool and collected. Harnessing his fears and rage came more easily than it used to, thanks to his decision to leave Wolfram and Hart. Standing up, he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, and smiled. Today would be interesting to say the least.

Walking into the living room, he quickly lost the smile, trying out his acting skills again.

"Connor! Get your ass up!"

Connor grumbled, but refused to budge. Walking over to the sleeping teenager, he tried again, adding a hint of panic.

"Connor! It's Cordelia!"

That did it. Lindsey covered his mouth, hiding the evil smirk as the teenager rolled off the couch, eyes wide open. "What? What is it? Is she hurt?"

"No, dumb-ass. She's gone."

"Gone?" Connor repeated, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, as in vanished, disappeared, not here, gone! We gotta go, now. Before someone recognizes her."

Connor quickly grabbed his night bag and grabbed some clean clothes. A few moments later, he was ready.

"The trail is probably cold. So we need to start thinking of places that might attract her, or she might even recognize."

Connor nodded. As he followed Lindsey out the door, he thought of something. "What about that orb thing you got? Couldn't you use-"

"It's gone. She's got it with her."

That didn't sound good. "You sure? What about your girlfriend?"

"No, she knows not to touch it."

Connor began to get worried. This orb was magical, which meant it was dangerous. He never trusted it, knowing that it was meant for terrible things. He's seen what it did to the demons that Lindsey and him used it on. Even though the demons were evil, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. No warrior should go out like that, stripped of the defenses that they were born with.

He hoped Cordelia didn't try to use it again. For her sake.

**A**

Cordelia sighed with contentment, cuddling closer to the rock hard, cold, male body. It felt so familiar and right. Like she's been there before. Part of her subconscious knew that this wasn't her bed, nor did she have a boyfriend to cuttle with. The other part, the sleepy, dreamy, hot blooded female side told the other side to just shut-up and enjoy it while it lasts. Dreams that were soon forgotten beckoned her to come back, relax and give in to sleep once again.

The strong arms holding her suddenly shifted, putting her on top of the hard body. A strange thrill went down her spine as large hands slowly rubbed up and down her spine, where her tight, spaghetti shirt rolled up and revealing her skin. The cold hands chilled and thrilled her. Heat began to spread throughout her body. A soft moan escaped her lips. An answering deeper moan followed, coming from the hot male she was currently sprawled on top of.

_Mm. Yummy dream. Don't stop. _Cordelia thought lustfully. The hands, as if answering her unspoken plea, soon slipped under her shirt, going up her spine. One hand cupped the back of her neck, messaging it while the other brushed against the sides of her bust line. Her sleepiness began to clear as the hands hypnotized her into an aroused state.

It wasn't till she heard the french glass doors open and a sharp intake of air did she realize that this dream was becoming reality. Plus, a certain male beneath her was getting excited, just like she was. Opening her eyes, she looked up from the wide chest into sleepy, beautiful, brown eyes tinged with gold. The gold color vanished as clarity settled in for both of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cordelia screamed as she pushed herself off of Angel's body.

"Ahh!" yelped Angel with surprise.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Fred as she pointed at Cordelia who now currently was perched at the edge of the bed. Cordy kept screaming while pointing at both Angel and Fred. The screaming didn't stop till Lorne ran in.

"Will you people be quiet! I've got a bad enough hangover as it is!" Lorne shouted. Everyone quieted down. All looked at Cordy as she looked at the green demon. She opened her mouth to let out another scream, but Angel's quick hand covered her plump mouth.

"Let's not do that again," suggested Angel.

To his surprise, she bit down on his palm, getting him to release her. In a way, Angel liked it. Hey, he's a vampire. They associate pain between women and men a turn on. Especially when it dealt with his seer.

Quickly getting off the bed, she ran to a corner, grabbing her back pack. She then used it like a shield, waiting for an attack of some kind.

"Now everybody, just relax and breath," Lorne began.

Suddenly, Gunn rushed in with his homemade battle ax, ready to inflict damage. This was too much for Cordy to take. Screaming, she ran forward and kicked Gunn in the chins. Dropping his ax in surprise and pain, Cordy ran out of the bedroom and then through the door of the apartment.

As she reached the stairs, the same cold hard arms that cuddled her earlier circled around her waist, lifting her in the air.

"LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO, PERVERT!"

"Pervert?" said the confused voice from her supposed attacker. "I'm not a pervert! Just because your red panties went missing... Uh, just... calm down."

But Cordelia's stubborn streak wouldn't let her admit defeat. She tried everything. Scratching, digging her nails in his skin, trying to swing her head back to give him a head bunt. But Angel was too experienced in holding prey such as humans.

After screaming like a two year old for two minutes, Angel tried calmly again to settle his best friend down.

"I'm not going to let you go till you quiet down and stop wiggling."

Knowing that this was a situation taken out of her hands, Cordelia finally went limp, her shoulders sagging with defeat. Cautiously, he sat her down, then turned her around to face him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lorne, Gunn, and Fred standing nearby, watching with shock and disbelief.

"Who are you people?"

"Cordy-"

"How do you know my name?" Cordelia interrupted. Her irritation grew as Angel stood there, opening and closing his mouth. "It's a simple question."

"You don't remember us?" Fred intervened, coming closer to the two. Cordelia's hands were shaking as she shook her head.

"Should I?"

"Cordy, everything is okay, we're your friends," Angel calmly stated, reaching for her hands. She quickly took a step back.

"My friends?" Cordelia was more confused than ever. Her guys back at the apartment never mentioned that she had other friends.

"Yeah, we're your friends. Lorne," Angel began, pointing at the concerned demon, "Winifred-"

"Just call me Fred," the young ex-physicist said quickly.

"And I'm Charles Gunn.. Two N's."

"And I'm Angel."

"What do you remember?" Fred asked.

Cordelia shook her head. "Nothing. Just what I've been told."

"Told?" Angel asked. "Told by-"

"Um, not to be the annoying voice of reason, but it looks like Cordilicious is about to snap, crackle, and pop. How about we get ready for the day before we start with the heavy questions?" Lorne said lightly.

Cordy gave him a hard look, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

"That sounds fine to me... I'll just come back later."

Angel gently grabbed her arm. "Wait! Don't go, please. We have all your stuff in one of the rooms here."

"Um, no, you don't. All my belongings are in this backpack," Cordelia replied coldly.

"No, it's true!" Fred looked at her friend with a eager yet truthful face.

"So, we really... knew each other?"

"Go look in the room for yourself, Barbie," Gunn finally spoke up, giving her a encouraging smile.

Fred took Cordelia by the arm, and began to lead her to her new room. Angel, Lorne, and Gunn watched the two leave.

"I can't believe it," Angel said dreamily. "She's back."

"Yes, but not completely," Lorne replied, reluctantly playing the mood killer. "Somehow or the other, she's got amnesia. And how much you wanna bet that it has something to deal with that deranged pup of yours and his partner in crime."

"Yeah. Who knows what they did to her," Gunn said, shaking his head. Angel wasn't quite ready to fall back to reality just yet.

"But she's back! She got away and came here. That should mean-"

"Angel-face, don't get too excited. Whatever happened to her, it not only affected her memory, it also effected her physically."

Angel froze. "What do you mean?"

"Before all this trouble started, Cordelia's aura was more powerful. That demon blood The Powers put in her was very special, and growing at a rapid rate. Now, all I sense from the our girl is... normal."

"And normal is bad," Angel replied sarcastically. Lorne sighed.

"I can't know more until you get her to sing for me. But for now, take it easy, I think seeing green and waking up in Baby Bear's bed with all the Bears looking at her has Goldilocks on the edge."

"Huh?"

"What my man, Lorne, is trying to say is that rushing in and telling her everything about her non normal life while claiming to be-"

Angel raised his hands. "It's okay, I know that we have to be careful. She's got some kind of amnesia, and more than likely Connor and his friend will come looking for her. We'll need to be on our guard."

**A**

Wesley chuckled as Lilah jumped him, slamming him to the floor. "Feeling frisky?"

"Mm, yes, but we only have a short while before that special meeting I have to go to," Lilah replied as she began unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"So it's a quicky then?"

Lilah groaned as she was suddenly flipped over, this time Wesley on top. Her hands rubbed his masculine chest. "Of course. As the new boss, I've got to break in those employees, crack the whip, literally and figuratively speaking."

Wesley began trailing kisses along her jaw as she continued speaking. "You know what they say, early bird gets the worm."

Wesley grunted as she unzipped his jeans.

"So many things to discuss. Such as Connor and his mysterious savior. Where they have Cordelia and-"

"Lilah, I don't need to hear what your office is planning," Wesley replied softly, suddenly not too much in the mood for this little game of theirs.

"What? I'm just concerned over Angel's son's welfare. After being tied up prisoner in the hotel over a simple thing as keeping Cordelia's whereabouts a secret, well, I was thinking that he might need a new friend. You know, like a sister... or hell, Mrs. Robinson."

Wesley kissed her gruffly, shutting her up. After a few moments, he continued on with taking off her clothing. Lilah smiled, loving how her words riled him up.

"You do know that our relationship is no longer a secret?"

Wesley shrugged as he slowly slid one nylon stocking off, then the other. "I really don't care what the evil employees at Wolfram and Hart think. You are running the show now."

"True. But I wasn't talking about them, though they've known for a little while now. I was talking about Angel."

Wesley paused. Lilah continued on. "Those annoying vamp smelling senses of his really is... well, annoying."

Seeing the look on his face, Lilah's grin melted away. "I'm sure he didn't spill your dirty little secret to little Miss Texas."

"I really couldn't care if he did," Wesley lied as he ripped her blouse open. Lilah's face winced, knowing that he just told her a bold, face, lie.

The phone began to ring. At first, Wesley ignore it. But after the eighth ring, he gave in. Lilah pouted as he left her on the floor to answer the phone.

"Wyndham-Pryce here... What?... When?"

Lilah's keen sense of observation picked up the sudden slight change in Wesley's tone. Acting as if she didn't care, she looked at her nails with a bored look. Though secretly, she tried to pick up on his tone and body actions. He turned his back to her, hiding his face. She smiled, noticing the tenseness in his back. She presumed the call was from Angel.

"Of course. I'll be there shortly."

"Who was that?" Lilah asked nonchalantly. Wesley picked up his shirt, giving her a calm and unreadable look.

"Hawkins. We just got a lead on a case. Sorry for the inconvenience, Lilah. But I really-"

"Must be going. I know," Lilah sighed, standing up. She sauntered over to her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You can pay me later. And no quickies."

Wesley smiled, giving her a light peck on the lips. He then turned and walked out, telling her to lock up when she left.

Lilah quickly grabbed her cell phone, dialing Wolfram and Hart. "This is Lilah Morgan. Tell everyone to bring their files on Angel Investigations to the staff meeting this morning."

**A**

Cordelia sighed as she looked through the boxes of stuff in the large room. She felt both afraid and pleased to see that she did have several belongings. Stylish clothes, shoes, nick knacks, books, pictures. It all belonged to her. Well, that's what she was told.

At the moment, she was looking through pictures. Some were of her as a child, at least that was what she presumed, and the adults in the picture was her parents. There was some of her with long hair, on top of a pyramid. She smiled. Cheerleader was good. Doyle and Connor never mentioned anything about her past that didn't deal with demons. She blew that off, presuming that it was because they didn't know her during her teen years. Especially Connor, he wasn't even born then.

Laying the photo album down, she turned to a yearbook. Sunnydale High was printed on the cover in bold yellow letters. Turning the pages, she looked through pictures of herself, people she presumed were friends, and other things that the yearbook had. She smiled as she read the future the yearbook commity printed for her.

"Cordelia Chase. Has a witty personality, gorgeous, voted most popular, head of the Cheereleader squad. Will most likely succeed in everything she does. Future Movie-Star or Runway Model... Well, I agree with the witty personality and gorgeous part, but apparently the movie-star and model part never came true," Cordy sighed.

Flipping the pages over, she saw a senior prom picture of her and a handsome, tall older guy with glasses. She smiled.

"Apparently, I was into older guys. Not bad lookin' either."

Coming to class quotes, she found herself giggling as she read aloud her own. "Just call me the Boy Slayer. (giggles) Apparently, I'm not the humblest person in the room."

Flipping the pages to the back, she began to read what several people signed in the autograph section.

"Hey Cordelia, how about that... giant snake... Thanks for the flaming arrows, too bad that the school was blown up? What?"

_Maybe my school years weren't exactly filled with normalcy. Jeez, what kind of life did I lead?_

Setting the yearbook down, she went back to the pictures. Pictures may help better than reading about violent school days. She smiled when coming upon pictures of the woman named Fred, the other guy with the battle ax, the green demon, and one of her in the middle smiling with the hottie she woke up on and the guy from her prom picture.

"Why didn't Doyle tell me about you guys?" she murmered aloud. From the pictures, they seemed to be all close friends. And not one of them had Doyle in it. Was he picture shy or something?

She froze when coming across the picture of her, the guy with the girly name, and a baby. Both of them looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, smiling with parental pride.

"Oh my God. I'm..." she stopped, looking up from her pictures. That man must be her... And she called him a...

Taking the picture of the happy scene, she quickly ran out the door, trying to find Angel. She quickly found the stairs and descended. Her heart began to beat faster as she entered the lobby. Strangely, nobody was around. At least, that's what she thought.

Angel quickly ducked, clutching a partially empty container of pigs blood. He hasn't eaten since the yesterday evening, and with all the fighting and stress, his throat was beginning to burn with the thirst.

Peeking over the counter, he watched as Cordy looked around. "Hello?"

Angel quickly ducked again, feeling panicy. On one hand, it was Cordelia who got him comfortable with feeding in front of her and their friends. Her one special delight was to heat up his blood and add different concoctions. Most made the blood taste unpleasant, but once and awhile he liked the added change. Now there he was, hiding from her the one quality that never really bothered her on his vampire status.

"Is anybody here? Mr. The-Guy-I-Was-Sleeping-On-Top-Of?"

Angel quickly saw his opportunity of escape as she headed for the other end of the lobby. Quickly and stealthily, he was able to escape up the stairs.

Cordelia turned around, feeling his presence, but not able to find the one she was seeking. She quickly trotted over to the counter, pausing when she saw one, single drop of a dark, ruby red substance. With a shaking hand, she touched the substance, and brought it up to her face.

"Blood... Okay, I'm getting scared now."

The sound of the doors opening had Cordelia hitting the deck now. They're conversation was not inspiring safety at all.

"Man! Can you believe that many babies popped out of there?" Gunn asked.

"I'll just be grateful if I can get their guts out of my hair."

Cordelia covered her mouth, suppressing the scream. The gruesome conversation continued.

"Damn! Chopping up their little heads and fingers was way more messier than I thought. Maybe the next time that freaky Mother needs to give birth in a deep, dark, lair or somethin'."

Cordelia gasped as the battle axe was laid on the reception desk. It's gooey blade was hanging over the edge, covered with strange gooey things. From the pinkness of the stuff, Cordy presumed it was the guts of murdered, innocent children.

"I don't think I'll ever get those screams out of my head. It almost makes me want to kill them all over again," Fred huffed.

Cordelia's eyes grew wider with each passing sentence. Suddenly, some pink blood covered goop fell on her cheek. She screamed, jumping up and scaring the other two.

"I gotta get out of here!"

"Cordy, wait!" Gunn shouted.

But it was too late. She was out the back doors in a matter of seconds. But she could go no further before being attacked by people dressed in black suits. Instincts took over as she battle the humans. Angel joined the fight, and together they were able to ward off the ambush.

"Whoa! I'm lethal," Cordelia said in wander after the people dressed in black fled.

"No argument there," Angel replied as he reached to check if she was injured. He couldn't hold back the hurt look as she yanked herself away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Angie."

"It's Angel. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Cordelia demanded as Gunn and Fred joined them. "When you have people here murdering children!"

"Say what?" Gunn asked, looking at Cordy like she grown two heads.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you two talking about chopping babies up and the guts on that ax. Whatever went down here and... and... I'm sick of it!"

Angel held up two hands, trying to calm her down as she began hyperventilating. "Cordy, nobody here murdered any human children."

"Yeah, just evil demon spawn," Gunn replied, then instantly regretted it as Angel sent him a dark look.

"Demon spawn?... Well, I guess human blood wouldn't be pink... And who were these people then that attacked me?"

"Lawyers," Fred replied.

"Evil lawyers," Angel furthered implied. "They work for Wolfram and Hart and we've been fighting them for years. Together. As a team."

Lindsey's earlier lies about Angelus and his buddies came rushing back. "Wait a minute. We've worked together before, haven't we?"

Angel smiled hopefully, thinking that she was remembering.

"Doyle, me, you. We were once a team."

"Yes! I mean, we still are-"

"Angelus," Cordelia whispered, her eyes widening in terror. She began to slowly walk back.

"Y... Yes. I was once Angelus. But not anymore."

"You tried to kill Doyle," she shouted. Angel shook his head vehemently.

"No! I would never-"

"And you made me your..." Cordy stopped, covering her mouth. "Oh God."

Angel quickly grabbed Cordelia as she tried to run out of the garden. He quickly tried to sooth her as she screamed like a banshee, but this time nothing was going to work. Fred tried to help, but Cordy would accuse her of being one of his minions. The situation would have become worse if Wesley didn't show up and use the dart gun they kept in the desk drawer.

As the hysterical brunette slipped into unconciousness, Angel lifted her up in his arms, looking down at her with a million different feelings and emotions crossing his features.

"Well, what did I miss?" asked Wesley.

**A**

"Please, stop! I know nothing!"

"Are you actually telling me that a snitch such as yourself knows nothing on what goes down around here?"

Lindsey quickly punched the green demon in his kidneys, earning a satisfactory yelp. The short demon sank to his knees, his red eyes squeezed shut. "Now Sam, everyone knows that you took up your brother Meryl's business after he died. You're supposed to be top of the line, my friend. Some even say that you're better than your brother, always poking that ugly face of yours in everyone's business."

"I swear, man! I never saw the girl before. Would I keep lying to you knowing that you two were going to beat the crap outta me!"

Connor kicked Sam's spine, causing him to go limp to the floor. He began to whimper, crawling along the floor. Lindsey gently laid his booted foot over his neck, and began to apply pressure.

"Really? Guess you're not much use to us then."

Sam began squealing as the boot on his neck began to put too much pressure. "Wait! Wait, I did see something. Just show me her picture again so I can make sure."

Lindsey removed his foot and crouched down, showing him a wallet sized picture of a smiling Cordeila, waving at the camera. The demon quickly nodded.

"Yeah, that's the chick. I saw her walking around late last night. Well, early this morning, around 1 or 2 a.m., downtown."

"Where downtown?" Connor asked as he pulled out a knife. The demon heard the sound of the knife being sharpened, and gulped.

"I-I'm not sure. But I do remember it was around Cherry's Diner."

Lindsey smiled as he pulled out a couple of twenty's out of his wallet. "Very good Sam. Here's a little something for your generous help."

As the two walked away, Sam slowly picked up the money, and frowned. "Jerks. Meryl was right. Business around here sucks."

**A**

Back at the hotel, Cordelia was lying unconscious in Angel's bed as her friends discussed the situation.

"Poor Cordelia. She has no idea who she is or who we are, just what Connor and mystery guy told her. And I'm guessing that it's not good," Fred sighed as she plopped down on Angel's couch.

Wesley and Lorne was sitting on both sides of her while Gunn sat in a chair, watching Angel pace.

"You think they brainwashed her?" Gunn suggested. Angel shook his head.

"No. At least not completely. They definitely got her believing that we're the bad guys."

"She has amnesia, there is no mistake in that from what you told me. They most likely told her lies and half truths of your mutual pasts, and concerning you in her life," Wesley said thoughtfully. Angel's grim frown grew bigger.

"No offense Angel-cakes, but I don't think your son has the brains to turn innocent little Cordelia against us. Maybe we should start looking for who his partner is."

"Wolfram and Hart sounds like a good candidate," chimed in Fred. Wesley quickly disagreed.

"Under normal circomstances, I would agree with you. But after their little stunt outside, I'm not so sure. Besides, they would rather have Connor under the knife than be his... partner in crime."

Angel winced, but didn't disagree. "So whoever this mystery guy is, he's hard up in turning Cordy against us while keeping my son under his thumb?"

Nobody said anything.

"Lorne, when she wakes up, maybe you can listen to her as she sings?" Angel asked.

"I would love to, except she might refuse due to the fact that we're her enemies."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to show her that we were once tight if she goes all kung-fu-Cordy on us. Plus she has those glowing powers... What if she can turn us into rats?" Gunn asked with a shudder.

Wesley seemed to pale at the idea; both men shared a mutual fear of rats. Fred looked at Wesley with a innocent smile.

"She hasn't talked to you yet. Maybe, you could... get on her good side, get her to at least somewhat trust us."

"That could work," Wesley began to say, "But we have to remember that she could have been told anything about us. It won't be easy."

"We'll take it slow," Angel said softly. "No rushing her. Start out with some pictures, and show her certain objects that might trigger her memory. Of us... of me."

The sound of Cordelia's movement in the other room had Angel putting his finger up to his mouth, silencing the others. He quickly grabbed the photo album she was looking at earlier, and gave it to Wesley. Pushing the ex-watcher to the doors, Wesley entered the bedroom.

Cordelia slowly sat up, her eyes glazed from the sedative. Wesley grabbed a chair, setting it down near the bed. Tired and woozy, the seer still kept tense, looking at the man with the stubble on his face. His blue eyes didn't waver as he looked into her own.

"How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

Wesley nodded. "Of course. That sedative has some rather nasty side effects at times. Does your head ache?"

The seer slowly nodded.

"I'll get you something for the nuisance."

Wesley laid the photo album on the bed, then quickly walked to the door. Before he reached it, it opened enough to allow a pale hand to give the English man a glass of water, and some pain reliever asperin.

Handing Cordy the water and medicine, she caustiously took the pills and drained every drop of cool, refreshing liquid.

"Better?"

"Yeah... Thanks."

Wesley nodded, then proceeded to open the book. Before he could start explaining, Cordelia held up her hand, "I've already been through it, thanks."

"Good. Then I shouldn't have to tell you that all of us know each other. We've worked side by side for some time now."

"That doesn't change what that thing did to me."

Wesley nodded. "And what exactly did Angel do to you?"

Cordelia crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not," Wesley replied calmly, as if this was a normal conversation between friends. "I've been out of the loop lately. For awhile now. And I honestly would like to know what happened."

Cordelia's doubts about this firm yet gentle man began to waver. There seemed to be no signs of lies, or the strange eagerness that the others had when talking to her. Something about him reminded her of what she felt when she was around Doyle, Connor, and the others. An outsider.

"I... He told me some things."

"He who?"

"The two people who have been taking care of me for the last week. Connor and Doyle."

"I know Connor, but I believe I never met Doyle. Tell me, what was this Doyle's full name?"

"Francis Allen Doyle. He used to be Angelus's seer."

Cordelia then began with the lies that Lindsey had told her. Wesley, keeping his face neautral, listened and rarely interrupted. When she came to the 'pet' part that she supposedly played, they both heard and felt the door slam in the other room. The ex-watcher didn't have to guess that it was Angel who stormed out.

When she was done, tears were trailing down Cordelia's cheek.

"And how did you escape?"

"I didn't 'escape', I simply left when everyone was asleep," Cordelia retorted, keeping the part about stealing Lindsey's orb quiet. In fact, she never talked about it once. Leaving the part of the vision she had the other night a secret.

"It sounds to me that you don't know what to believe."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Wesley's mouth twitched till a half smile formed. "I'm not going to pretend that we didn't know each other. You've seen the pictures. Not one shows anything wrong with the relationships between us. And yes, Angelus was a danger to all at one point in time. But now, he's gone. Angel is in control. The pictures, not to mention his actions toward you, should prove how he feels about you, and the condition of his soul. His good soul."

Cordy bit her lip, looking away. Wesley sighed. "It's a lot to take in. On one hand, two people have been taking care of you. Actions usually speak louder than words. You trust them. Just give us a chance to prove to you that we're not the bad guys."

Cordelia couldn't argue with that.

"I would ask you questions on what this Doyle looks like and others similar questions, but I think there's been enough drama for the day. Would you like to come downstairs? Maybe have something to eat?"

Cordelia hesitated before agreeing. "Sure... There was something I wanted to ask Angel before the freak out episode."

Wesley nodded as Cordelia stood up and followed him out. Apparently, the others followed Angel downstairs to calm him down. Upon entering the lobby, any sign of distress or anger was gone. Gunn was casually seated on the orange couch, playing his game-boy. Fred was busy trying to find out what that orange powdery substance was. Even though Cordelia was back, she was still curious about the properties and how it was made.

"Hey, Cordy. How's it goin'?" Gunn asked just a tad bit too obviously. Fred rolled her eyes as Cordelia smiled.

"It's... confusing."

"I'm going to order take out. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"Tacos!" Fred chirped.

"Pizza," Gunn voiced loudly, giving his grinning girlfriend an annoyed glare.

"Cordy?" Wesley asked.

"Um," Cordelia hesitated. Back at the apartment, most of the time Connor and Lindsey ordered greasy take out food. Once and awhile, Lindsey would cook. Truthfully, she didn't even know what food she liked the best.

"Chinese," Angel answered for her, knowing that she adored the food. "She likes the noodles, Tangerine chicken, 1 egg roll, and the egg drop soup. We've got some diet soda in the fridge."

Cordelia felt her heart accelerate at the sight of the vampire as he stealthily exited the office. The dark blue, silk, buttoned shirt clung to his body in all the right places. Her mouth went completely dry as he walked right up to her, his face looking so vulnerable, yet pensive. The urge to kiss away the worry was almost too hard to resist.

"Is that fine with you?" he whispered.

Cordelia gulped, then nodded. His slightly pouty lips did that half sexy smile that would have the old Cordy ogling like a school girl.

The memory of waking up the way they did came flooding back like a tidal wave, causing her to physically react. Angel was surprised to see the sudden blush that tinted her cheeks. It was rare to see Cordelia blushing. He hoped he would see more times like this.

"Well, I'm going to order," Wesley suddenly said, unknowingly breaking the spell between the two.

Realising just who she was lusting for was like a bucket of cold water. Stepping away, she put her hands in her jean pockets, then paused. The picture.

Taking it out, she slowly handed it to Angel. "Um, I was going to show you that earlier, before I freaked out."

Angel's face fell as he held the happy scene in his hands. He lovingly touched it's surface, and sighed.

"At first, I thought me and you... were..."

Angel finally looked up from the photo. Her shyness was also something he wasn't used to seeing.

"The parents... But after thinking about it, and living with Connor for a week, I now know who the baby is in the picture. He's not mine."

Those words cut Angel deeply, though he knew she didn't mean it the way she worded them.

"No. Not biologically. But... you were the closest thing he had to a mother."

Cordelia smiled, feeling more and more comfortable with the vampire. He wasn't anything the way the fake Doyle told her. She hated to admit it, but maybe, just maybe Doyle lied to her. The thought made her sick.

"Lunch will be here in fifteen minutes," Wesley called out.

Cordelia nodded. Angel handed the picture back, giving her a lost look. The instinct to comfort him took over. Taking the picture with one hand, she grabbed his other with her other hand. This move caused a feeling of a jolt of electricity going up his arm. Tampering down those flames of passion, Angel simply squeezed her hand. The Cordelia mega-watt smile greeted him, causing the sensation of floating inside of the vampire's head.

"Angel... Will you tell me more about... me?"

Grinning like the dork she fell in love with, Angel replied enthusiastically. "Yes! We can start right now, if you like?"

Giving her consent, Angel and Cordelia rushed back up stairs unnoticed by the others.

**A**

Lindsey and Connor were busy showing the only picture they had of Cordelia to everyone at the diner. Most were no help. Some said they recognized her as the chick who worked at the old hotel. Others simply ignored them, too busy eating their food. It wasn't till they talked to the last person, a waitress, when they got some juicy info.

"Yeah, I recognize her. I saw the poor thing walking down the street, looking so lost and fragile."

Lindsey and Connor shared a eager look. Giving his most charming smile, Lindsey continued to with his questioning. "Did you see which way she went?"

"Yeah. I would have stopped her and asked if she needed a ride, but I was called late for the night shift by my sick friend. Only got four hours of sleep!"

"Ma'am, can you please-"

"She went down that way. I hope she got to wherever she was going safely."

"Thanks," Lindsey said as he literally yanked Connor out of the diner. They quickly jumped in the truck, and drove off. Lindsey's scowl began to grow deeper, his grumblings turning into full blown out cursing. It wasn't long before they past the Hyperion.

"She's there," Lindsey all but growled.

Connor looked pale as he said, "You don't think-"

"Oh, she's there. She may have amnesia, but that doesn't stop her from remembering old feelings. Hell, for all we know she remembers everything!"

"Should we move?"

Lindsey pulled over, parking so he could calm down. After taking several deep breaths, he calmed himself down enough to think.

"No. Not yet. We just have to face facts. Cordelia might be lost to us. Even if she doesn't remember anything yet, she will soon. So... we'll go scope things out. If she's still unsure of who she is and who to trust, we'll get her out of there. As long as we get that orb back. That's very important. We get the orb, then see what we can do about Cordelia."

Connor looked down. Lindsey squeezed his shoulder before turning the key in the ignition. "Don't worry, everything will go as planned. One way or another. In fact, I may know a friend who could help us put a wedge between Angel and his seer. "

"Who?"

From Lindsey smug smirk, Connor guessed quickly on just who it was. "That chick from last night?"

"She has a lot of connections. And since she's been wanting to get fully involved with this plan, I'm gonna let her."

**A**

"So, we weren't... you know."

"Know what?" Angel asked, playing dumb.

Cordy looked down at the shoe she randomly picked up. It was a beautiful, expensive sandle, it's heel a purplish color. Angel gulped, recognizing the shoe from a certain ballet they went to together.

"A couple?"

Angel sighed as he sat down on her bed, noticing how she wasn't shying away. That was a good sign.

"No.. Well, it was... compl-" Angel hesitated as he found himself leaning toward her. Their lips almost touching. Closing his eyes, he prepared to close the distance. But Cordelia quickly pulled away, smiling nervously.

"Why did Doyle tell me that you were evil?"

Angel stiffened, feeling repulsed that someone would use Doyle's name to press their evil agendas. His fists clenched, he quickly began to try to nip that in the bud.

"Cordelia, this Doyle that you know, isn't the one that _we _knew. He's a fraud."

"A fraud? This man has protected me and-"

"Whatever he told you were all lies! Yes, we both once worked with a Doyle. He was my best friend, seer, and champion. The man gave his life so that I could continue to fight and help the helpless, not to mention giving you the visions."

Cordelia cocked her head. "I'm not sure what to believe. But... I promised Wesley that I would give you guys a chance. Tell me everything. Don't hold anything back."

Angel's mind and heart fought for dominance. On one hand, his mind reasoned that too much information would only confuse her, and potentially harm any trust that was there. On the other hand, his heart wanted to be totally honest with her, hopefully triggering her memory. Besides, Cordelia wasn't one who hid from the truth. Brute honesty was the way she would go if the situation was reversed.

Taking her hand, he sighed before looking deep into her eyes. "It's one hell of a tale."

"I'm a big girl. I think I can handle it."

Before Angel could start, Cordelia threw her head back and screamed. She began thrashing as the vision hit. Holding her tight, Angel waited till the all too familiar painful vision passed. The pain wasn't supposed to be there, which had Angel worried.

"Oh, God! It's horrible," Cordelia cried, unconciously circling her arms around Angel's neck.

Her body shook as she sobbed. Angel soothingly rubbed her back, whispering nonsense in her ear. After a few moments, she pulled away to wipe the tears away. The worried vampire quickly pulled a tissue from a box nearby. She flinched, scooting away.

"What did you see?"

"It's too horrible!"

"Cordelia," Angel said more sternly, soothingly touching her face. "Tell me."

"You. I saw you," she shouted. Standing up, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You, except with longer lair and clothes from days of yore. You were killing, raping, destroying lives. Doyle was right. There's nothing noble or good about you."

"Cordelia, wait!"

Angel watched with shock as Cordelia yet again flee in terror from him. This time, he couldn't stop her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh no! Why must Lindsey be such a pain! Because he wouldn't be the Lindsey we all hate and love. If you good people don't mind, leave a little review. Heck, even some suggestions wouldn't hurt. _


	11. Chapter 11: Looking for Amnesia Girl

**A/N: **_And more Amnesia Cordy. Will she ever remember Angel, her friends, her life? Is Lindsey's evil plot spiraling out of control? Will Cordy just go crazy over the drama?! Keep reading and find out. Bring on the weirdness! _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 11: Looking for Amnesia Girl **

"No. Eating humans is wrong. You've got give up that life style if you want to survive much longer." Lorn told his human looking client. He rather be listening to Cordelia brutalising a song than helping this unstable fellow. But, he did make a promise long ago in his once, fine establishment Caritas, that he would turn down anyone when they came to him for help. Directing them on the right path was his job, no matter how evil or bazaar they appeared.

"I know! I want to change. Becoming Angel's next victim is not on my to do list. Plus, my doctor tells me that humans have sky rocketed my chloresteral. But... they're just so delicious!"

Lorne smiled nervously. "Right. Let's not dwell on the word human and delicious in the same paragraph, okay?"

As Lorne continued talking and advising, Cordelia soon found herself lost. She thought she was running for the stairs that would lead her out of this hell hole, but some how, in her panic, she got herself turned around. And all the endless room were giving her a headache!

To both her relief and alarm, she heard voices. Tip toeing over to Lorne's cracked door, she leaned in to listen.

"Repeat after me. Humans are people too, not food."

Cordelia gulped as the average, balding looking Joe repeated the phrase. She quickly backed away and trotted away. Hearing the shuffling of feet, Lorne walked over to the partially opened door and peeked outside. Seeing nothing, he quietly shut the door and turned around. His client's chin was slightly opened, drooling heavily. Licking up his drool the client looked at Lorne with confusion.

"What?"

**A**

Connor entered the hotel on the second floor, through an unlocked window. The empty room smelled like Cordelia and his vampire father, boxes of clothes and other things filled the empty space. Noticing some pictures, he smiled. As luck would have it, he found where they were keeping Cordelia. Which meant that she would be here at any time. But he didn't have time. From what little Lindsey told him, his _friend _had her resources send Cordy a fake vision, involving Angel's past. Cordy would most likely try to run, not knowing who to trust. Since he didn't catch her scent outside, he presumed that she was still here.... Hiding.

Using his keen senses, he cracked the door, and listened. He could hear faintly some movement in the lobby. It wasn't frantic, so that could only mean that they didn't know of the fake vision. Cordelia was somewhere else in the hotel, with his father.

_"Remember, retrieve the orb first. Without that, everything will be ruined." _Lindsey's orders echoed in his memory.

He began rummaging through diifferent boxes, not sure where Cordelia would put it. She was unpredictable. Would she hide it, or keep it in plain sight? Maybe she had it with her on her person.

When ready to just forget about it, Connor spotted her backpack. Picking it up, he unzipped it and began snooping. He smiled when coming across her delicate, silk panties and bras. He was after all a teenager. But his biggest discovery was the red orb. Smiling, he quickly pocketed the jewel and went back to the door.

Exiting the room, he sniffed the air. There were different scents in the air. Each one unique and non interesting. But the two scents that caught his interest was namely the champion and his seer. Her fear was fresh. It worked. Now if he could just reach her before Angel...

**A**

Lorne looked at the bathroom, trying not to think about his bladder. But the double espresso he had this morning, along with the Bloody Mary he just now had, was making things didfficult with listening to the poor smuck sitting in his apartment. Leaving a client with and addictive habit to eating humans alone for even thirty seconds would be foolish. No, his bladder would just have to suck it up.

"Are you sure my path will lead to death if I eat any more humans? I mean, they are apart of my races diet."

Lorne nodded. "My readings are never wrong, my friend. Trust me when I say that humans are bad for your health. Literally."

The human looking demon pouted. "It's not like I'm evil... Well, in a sense I guess I am. Eating other creatures with souls, enjoying flaying, barbecuing, or... eating... them raw."

"Don't go there. That thinking will lead you no where."

"I know! I'm just so bad! It's not like I have anything against them. In fact, they seem like a decent enough race. Lorne, I want to be.... different. Tell me the truth, is there any hope fro an human addict like me?"

Lorne kept glancing at the bathroom, his bladder feeling like it was about to burst. "Um, sure! Of course. But in the end, it really is up to you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I really need a bathroom brake."

"Oh! Sure, I don't mind." the demon said as he crossed his legs. Lorne stood up and ran to the bathroom. Before closing the door, he said one more thing.

"Stay right there! Don't move a muscle. This won't take long, I promise."

The demon smiled, nodding. When Lorne closed the door, the demon did as he was told... But that delicious scent from earlier still burned his demon sense. He knew that he should listen to what the lounge singer advised him to do, but like for most addicts, the pull from trying to stop cold turkey was too much. Maybe, if he just went out a bit and walked around...

Silently, the demon left. As soon as he closed the door to Lorne's room, he inhaled deeply. Cordelia's very human scent and her fear caused all restraints to break. He quickly ran, following the delicious trail of his intended lunch.

**A**

"This is just so annoying! Who ever heard of owning a hotel with so many empty, unneeded rooms?!"

Cordelia grunted as she pushed a matress against the hall wall. The section of the hotel she was now in had her mood souring by the minute. Maybe allowing herself to be caught by Angel wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least then she wouldn't be hopelessly lost in the crappy version of hotel Wonderland.

"I so can't believe I got myself lost. Not only am I amnesia girl, I've apparently become some sensless, uncordinated loser who gets lost in creepy, dusty, hotels!"

She inwardly berated herself for talking out loud. That was one way of getting caught by psycho vamp.

Sooner or later, he would find her. Who knew what he would do with her. Ha! He sure did go through a lot to get her to believe that he and his sidekicks were good guys. Such as planting those photographs.... Well, maybe not them. He didn't strike her as someone who was computer savy enough to alter photographs. Probably had the stick with the southern accent to do it for him.

Of course, why would a big bad vamp go through all of this trouble to convince her of being friends? It didn't make much sense.... Unless he was a super spy vampire!!!

_Okay, even I think that's way out there._

_Shut up!_

_Hey, don't get testy with me... Us.... Oh great, now I'm having an argument with my brain. That's what happens when I leave the safety of Doyle's apartment. _

_You know why you left, other than Doyle being a total male in the sickest definition of the word. This whole stay away from prying eyes gig was tickling our spidey, warning senses._

_Well, yeah, sure. Wait... Spidey senses? Since when did we turn into Comic-Book-Geek girl?_

_Since you started talking to yourself like Amnesia-Insane girl._

Cordelia really hated arguing with herself. She could be so annoying when she was right. Plus, wasn't arguing and talking to yourself proof of going insane?

Hearing a sound behind her, Cordelia froze. She slowly turned around. "Um, hello? Angel sidekicks, are you there? Angel?..... Mr. Wesley guy?"

Not getting a response, Cordy relaxed, brushing it off as the old hotel's creaking boards and stuff. But as she turned around, she came face to face with Lorne's client.

"Oh! You scared me!... What? Do I have something on my face?"

The seemingly average Joe smiled. "No. Not one single thing on those puffy, yummy cheeks."

Cordelia covered her cheek with one hand, looking offended. "Puffy? I'm not puffy!"

The demon's chin split, his lower face opening wide into a ugly, star shaped jaws with several rows of razor sharp teeth. Drool dripped as the demon shuddered.

"You smell delicious!" the creature hissed.

Cordelia screamed, jumping back as the demon lunged for her. Big strong hands wrapped around the creature's neck, snapping it like a twig. It's body sagged to the floor with a thump.

Those same lethal hands began touching her, making sure there were no unseen injuries. A memory resurfaced. She was laying on the ground, her head in pain as the demon spawn was preparing to emerge. Wesley sprinkled a pink powder substance over the third eye. The creture disappeared, leaving a small bald spot as evidence of what just happened.

Angel reached down, his face brusied and bloody. He gave her that crooked smile that always seemed to melt away hard feelings.

"Hi."

"Hey." he says back.

The hurt and anger over being abandoned replaced her relief in seeing him. He notices her pained expression.

"You're hurt." His voice is filled with concern and pain. This only pours salt in her emotional injuries.

She winces. "Yeah."

"Where?" he asked as his hands begin to search her body. She quickly push them off.

"You hurt my feelings."

Cordelia blinked her eyes as the memory fades. Angel was now looking more than concerned as he tried to shake her out of her blank state.

"Angel."

Angel paused, seeing some recognition. He swallowed thickly. "Cordy?"

Like in all dramas in this season, something always tears away the moment these two try to have over and over. The same thing in this fic is happening. Connor, that poor, confused, angry guy sneaks up on his father, holding a thick broken wooden leg, and slams it down hard at the base of his skull.

"Come on!" Connor said anxiously, grabbing Cordelia's hand.

"Wait," she said weakly. This didn't feel right. She just couldn't leave him. But she did, allowing the teenager to lead her from her only place of safety.

**A**

Lindsey paced like a caged tiger, his muscles tense. He was mentally kicking himself for depending on Angel's spawn to do his dirty work. He may seem to hate his father, but in the end, he was still Angel's brat who had a tendency to not think clearly when concerning Cordelia Chase.

Maybe he should have gotten minions from hell for this gig. At the time, it seemed perfect to use Connor in the scheme of things. What better way to toy with Angel's mind then have his son converted to his side, working for the enemy hand in hand. It would be part of the perfect revenge. Even Darla would have had to admit that this distraction was a good mind game for an 'ametuer' like him.

But, he made one fatal mistake. Cordelia. He should have killed her when he had the chance. But no, she was too good to resist to use in this scheme. He couldn't wait to get rid of her once and for all.

Looking at his wrist watch, Lindsey cursed. It's been over twenty minutes since Connor sneaked inside the hotel. What was going on in there?

The sound of his cell phone ringing was a relief to hear. Answering the phone, Connor quickly cut him off with his list of questions.

"It's done."

"What took you so long? Were you spotted?"

"No. The only one alive to tell the tale is currently with me."

"Cordelia? She still don't remember anything?" Lindsey asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Connor replied curtly.

"Good. Do you have my orb?"

"Yes."

Lindsey sighed with relief. He leaned against the brick wall, smiling. "That's great. Now everything can get back on schedule. Now, tell me where the two of you are heading so I can pick you up."

Lindsey heard silence. He briefly wandered if his phone cut out on him. "Connor? Can you hear me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Lindsey's nostrils flared. "Excuse me?"

"Lindsey, she's pretty upset. She seen some pictures that really proves your stories false. I think it might be better if I take her away for awhile. Besides, she's pissed with you still."

"I don't care about the way she feels, Connor. We need to get back to the-"

"I'll call you in a few days. As for the orb, I'll drop it off at the apartment after I get Cordy to a safe location."

"Connor!" But it was too late. He already hung up.

This couldn't be happening! Why was it that all his plans never pull through? Angel. It always pointed back to Angel. That was Lindsey's answer to his own failures.

Now, the old Lindsey would have had a fit, shouted, smashed things, or just plain out do something stupid. But not this time. The training he's received over the last year has taught him the art of patience and a calm mind. His calculating cunning wouldn't allow him to admit defeat, nor would his stubborn will.

Walking back to his truck, he calmly entered and started the engine. As long as Connor returned the orb, then he could continue with part of the plan. As for the plan involving Cordelia and Connor, things would have to be modified yet again. He would have to take out both together, instead of separately.

It wasn't going to be easy. He was confident that he could take the kid, but underestimating him would only be irrational and plain out stupid. No. He would need a little help. Eve was still angry with him, he could tell when he asked her for the favor of sending a fake vision to Cordelia. He'd have to go see her and smooth things over, which wouldn't be hard at all. She was like putty in his hands, easy to manipulate.

He'll by her something, then push her around, get a little ruff, just like the way she liked it. Then tell her the latest change to the plan. She'll eagerly help, knowing that he was now willing to put Angel's girl out of the picture. Then together, they'll go find Connor and get that orb back.

**A**

"I cannot believe you lost her yet again."

"My son blind sighted me again. It wasn't as if it was intentional." Angel growled at Wesley. The younger man angrily shook his head.

"I'll hit the streets. Somebodies got to have seen them leave in broad daylight." Gunn announced as he grabbed his jean jacket.

"I'll go round up my team." Wesley replied as he gave Angel another hard look. "With more people asking questions, I'm sure we'll turn up something."

Angel closed his eyes as he laid the ice pack on the back of his head. He heard Lorne's nervous footsteps as he came down the stairs. The empath demon had a right to be so skittish, considering that he aloud a demon into the hotel that almost killed Cordelia. Maybe he would be able to sneak past angry vampire.

"And where do you think you are going?"

Lorne jumped, turning around to find one angry Angel standing a few inches away. He backed away, trying to put at least six inches between them. "I-I was just going out. You know, some time to think.... about different ways to leave the city without you knowing about it."

"Lorne. Why was that demon in my hotel?"

Lorne gulped loudly. "He's a client. He found out that I was no longer at Caritas and staying here. And since my motto is to never turn down for those searching for their paths, I-"

"So you endangered Cordelia for an old motto of yours?"

No!" Lorne protested. Angel crossed his arms, eyes flashing like lightening. Feeling irritated and backed into a corner, the demon began to defend himself. "Now listen, he came to me for help. He wanted to change his ways from being a human eating demon. You know, looking for redemtion some what."

Angel's eyes widened. "You allowed a demon who's diet is humans,in a hotel filled with humans. That's just great."

"Hey, may I add that humans used to be on your grocery list once?"

"Low blow, Lorne." Angel grumbled, walking away. Lorne sighed with exasperation. "Sorry. I know I should be more careful on who I bring in."

Angel seated himself on the island couch, his face looking as if it was somewhere else.

"Listen champ, I know you're frustrated with this whole Cordelia ordeal. All of us are. But you can't give up hope. The Powers will open a way to bring our princess memory back. In fact, I'm sure they're whipping something up now."

"Really? Such as sending a vision about my past?"

"A vision?" Lorne repeated. "Are you sure she wasn't remembering your Sunnydale days together?"

"No. She was referring to the Scourge of Europe days as Angelus. She even mentioned my long hair and style of clothes." Angel replied. Leave it to Cordelia to remember the tiny, none important details.

"If The Powers are really on my side, why give her a vision of...... those days?"

Lorne couldn't say anything. That didn't sound right at all. "Anything else that was odd?"

"Yeah. When she became part demon, the visions no longer became painful. When this one hit, she reacted just as she did when her body couldn't handle them. The pain she was in was exactly as it was before."

"Did the visions manifest again?"

From Angel's confused expression, Lorne further clarified himself. "Remember? The Boils, burnt skin, scratches-"

"Like when they were hacked into? No," Angel said thoughtfully. "But that would explain why she would have visions about Angelus."

"Somebody might be hacking into the PTB line again." said Lorne. "Maybe through a different route. Sounds like vintage Wolfram and Hart."

Angel shook his head. "Lilah knows not to go that way with Cordelia again. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't count them out."

**A**

"What is this place?"

"It's an abandoned museum. I found it one night while on patrol." Connor answered as they came to a large, stuffed, dead, polar bear.

"That is so cool." Cordelia said as she touched it's fur. Though she did feel bad that it was dead.

"I know. Isn't magnificent? I love this piece most of all.... I wish I was the one who killed it."

Cordelia arched her eyebrow. "Well, isn't that delightful. Hey, I love you. Bang . You're dead. Now I'll jsut stuff ya and mount you on my wall. You guys have a strange way of showing your affections."

Moving on, the two came to a metal ladder. "This leads to a loft. It's high and safe."

Cordelia touched his arm, stopping him from his ascent up the ladder. "Um, Connor. I want to thank you... For not taking me back to Doyle's place, or telling him where we were going."

Connor shrugged. "No problem. Don't worry, I'll protect you now."

Somehow, that didn't comfort her in the least.

Both climbed the ladder without incident. When reaching the top, Cordy was almost impressed with what she saw. Apparently, Connor's been preparing to leave the nest for awhile.

"I've got a working bathroom with a shower through the door over there," Connor pointed out. "And I've got a working TV. We'll have to share the bed, though."

Connor didn't miss the anxious look when he mentioned the last bit. "Or, I could sleep somewhere else. I've got some sleeping bags-"

"No. I don't want to push you out of your own bed. How about we take turns with the bed?"

Connor reluctantly agreed.

"Well, I'm going to look around, get familiar with everything."

Connor nodded. "Sure. Um, I gotta an errand to run. Would you like me to pick up anything?"

"Well, some food would be nice. Oh! And some clothes, toothbrush, soap. Which is all in my bag at the hotel. Crap."

Connor chuckled. "No problem. I can sneak in and get it without being noticed. There's some snacks in that box over there if you need something while I'm gone."

As Connor began to leave, Cordelia asked one more question. "Will I be... you know, safe here?"

Connor paused. "Nobody knows about my visits here. And the neighborhood is safe during the day light hours. So yeah, pretty much. But if anything does happen, I've got some weapons by the bed. Though I would prefer you to hide."

Cordy faintly smiled. Again, she wandered if leaving the hotel was the smartest thing to have done.

**A**

Lilah hummed as she signed another pink slip for one of the employees. By six o'clock that evening, he would be fired and blotted off of the company's name. Literaly. They had a special force that gave special attention to those who received the pink slip.

So far as the new head of the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Hart, Lilah's done a pleasing job in the sight of the Senior Partners. And the special projects concerning Angel and his little family had impressed her bosses, putting her more on their radar. That could be both a good and bad thing. If she failed, a horrible fate awaited her. But if she succeeded, this life of evil will prove to have been worth her soul. As long as she's alive.

"Gavin is here for your appointment." chimed Lilha's assistant.

"Send him in."

Gavin entered, keeping his face set in a mask of perfect composure. Smiling, Lilah told him to have a seat. She noticed the file in his hand, and grinned even wider.

"Gavin... I heard something very disturbing just now."

"Oh?"

"I heard that you sent our tactical team without my permission, to the Hyperian, in full daylight, and attempted to kidnap the seer."

Gavin's ever closed face showed no fear or frankly, any emotion. "Yes. That is correct, ."

"Do you have an explanation that will sway me to not take any rash actions in disciplining you?"

Gavin's left eye twitched to Lilah's amusement. Other than that, he remained the perfect picture of business, not showing fear like any of the other employees would show. She had to hand it to him, he had guts. Still, he could at least beg her not to.. _fire _him. Nothing like seeing him beg for mercy would please her more.

"The only reason you were not informed was because the time frame. The facts brought to me showed that I had to make a split second decision on the matters of the Chase situation."

Lilah smirked. "Your tenacity is impressive, but I'm no Linwood. I want to know _every, _little thing concerning Angel. I don't care if fire is reigning from the sky, any major decisions concerning this little area _will _be cleared by me. Am I understood?"

"Of course."

Good." Lilah said lightly. Sure, killing the little twerp sounded absalouly delicious, but replacing good lawyers these days were hard. Gavin did have his good qualities, even though she despised him, having him around for now would have to do till she found a proper replacement that she could use.

"Now, what do you have there?"

"The latest sighting on the vampire offspring." Gavin replied, passing the file to her eager hands.

As she looked at the pictures, Gavin reported everything that's happened so far.

"As you suspected, he's been looking for Angel's seer. Unfortunately, the camera can't photograph the unknown male spotted with him. Whoever he is, he has some powerful magic protecting him."

"How about a sketch artist?"

"Our scouts are currently talking to one as we speak. But from what they told us for now, he's about medium height, Caucasian, brown hair that's down to his shoulders, and drives an old Ford truck. His eye color is unknown due to his persistence in wearing shades."

"So we've got a typical looking American male. Not much to go on." Lilah sighed. She looked at the few photographs of the blurry image standing beside Connor next to a diner.

"We're looking into our old records on demonic beings with powerful magic that allows themselves to be concealed. It might take awhile."

"I doubt this new player is in the demon category." Lilah commented.

"What makes you say that?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Instinct," she replied. "But still, having all of our bases covered is the smartest way to go."

"Miss Morgan, you have a call from Alonzo on line four." said the secretary on Lilah's intercom.

Pressing her finely manicured finger on the button, she put the call on speaker, knowing that this would involve Gavin. Alonzo was head of the spy unit over the Angel sector. Anything dealing with new developments over at the Hyperian came straight from him.

"I've got an update that you'll find interesting."

"Fire away." Lilah said while smiling at Gavin.

"We spotted a teenager, male, sneak inside the hotel."

Lilah leaned forward, her eyes glistening.

"He was in there for a little while, approximately twenty to thirty minutes. When he finally exited, he had the vampire's seer with him. Both seemed to be in a hurry."

"Did you follow them?"

"Of course. They apparently are staying in the old Crawford museum. Shall I move our surveillance on the woman's new position?"

"Yes," Lilah replied, sitting back in her chair. "Tell me, did you see anyone else with them?"

"No ma'am. It was just the two of them. The young teenager just left, leaving the woman behind. Would you like one of my men to fallow him?"

Lilah's mind began to kick into high gear over the possibilities. "Yes. He might lead us to someone important. Keep me posted."

Ending the call, she turned her attention back to her employee. Gavin seemed intrigued with what just conspired.

"Do you think he'll lead us to this mysterious stranger?"

"If we're lucky. But from the past, tracking young Connor has proved harder to actually do. Only reason we got this break was due to vision girl tagging along."

"Are you going to retrieve ?" Gavin asked. Lilah shook her head.

"She's of no interest to me. Not for the present, anyways. But, I do want you to get our team together, and prepare them to go to the abandoned museum tonight."

Gavin looked confused. "May I ask why wait?"

"There's bigger fish to fry, Gavin. Much bigger fish."

**A**

Connor felt like a coward. For over an hour, he's been standing just outside of the old apartment building where Lindsey called home. All he wanted was to get rid of the orb that was figuratively burning a hole in his jean pocket. But he just couldn't summon up a good reason to fulfill what he promised.

Lindsey would be angry, that was a given. He knew that the confrotation would turn physical, but that wasn't what gave him pasue. His concious, the one thing that was most deffinatly human, was argueing with itself.

He joined Lindsey when his own plan for justice failed. Lindsey was straight with him on one point, this was no longer justice, but revenge. Something to make Angel suffer, and eventually, end with his death. So he couldn't blame the man on tricking him into this little pact they had. He knew what he was getting himself into.

Now, he believed that this was a mistake. At first, he was impressed by the man. After all, he was the only one who told him the complete history on Darla, his mother. And the way Lindsey carried himself, so confident and brutal with his honesty on things. But, he also noted some disturbing things.

The man was hiding things. Connor never pressed because frankly, he didn't care. He'd use Lindsey for his own purposes, and expected the man to do the same with him. They both had a common goal. But now, that goal seemed wrong and useless.

Other than the point of murdering his father, Connor also found Lindsey's dependence on magic dangerous and unpredictable. The more magic that was used with this strange orb, the more fear and hatred had for magic. Too much of it was used now days, along with Angel's little group. Both sides used it as if it was nothing but a common tool.

Which brings us to the current situation. If he brought this little orb that Lindsey was so obsessed with, what guarantee he would get that Lindsey wouldn't use it to kill him? What in Lindsey's character showed him that he wouldn't toss aside their partnership aside, and not go ahead and kill anyone who knew about this plot? It would be the smartest thing to do if he was in Lindsey's shoes.

Connor missed when things were simple. Growing up in the hell dimension, he only had to worry about two things. Food, and the demons that tried to demolish him when given to chance. Sure, he hated the place, wished for a normal place to live his life out in peace, but at least he didn't have to worry what was evil, semi-evil, good, or one-was-bad-but-now-good.

He had to make a decision. Should he trust this man, who he really knew nothing about? Or should he make a clean break? Either way, it felt like a betrayal.

_The world is cruel, filled with evil and greed... While I was on my watery vacation, I contemplated on this. People who don't deserve death, die. And others who deserve it, live on. But... there is champions, like us, who stand there to lead by example to the world and show it what it can be, and will be someday._

_You've got a long way to go before becoming a champion. You've got decisions to make, and consequences to make._

Connor's face grew pale as his father's words came back to haunt him. This decision he was about to make was crucial. It could end with his death and possibly Cordelia's. Trying to figure out who was the real bad guy was something Connor used to pride himself in knowing the difference. Now, he didn't even know if he was on the right side anymore. The things he did was.....

Stepping away, he passed the entrance to the apartment complex. He wasn't sure what was exactly the right road to take, but he did know that this one with Lindsey wasn't right. To many shady things that made him feel dirty.

He wasn't ready to admit that Angel was the right path to take, but he was no longer willing to cross him out either. For now, he'll take baby steps, and watch and see if Angel or Lindsey were the true champions or not. As for himself, his first mission would be Cordy. He would try to help Cordelia get her memory back.

**A**

It was close to sundown, and Angel wsa getting beyond the point of being anxious. Neither Gunn or Wesley has checked in from talking to contacts. And both refused to answer their cell phones.

Lorne and Fred kept their distance from the pacing vampire. His face was too clouded over with a storming raging on the inside. It would be safe to leave Angel alone to his own devices.

So far, Fred has narrowed down some things on this orange powder substance. One, it was something that any idiot could make. Two, there were some names of powders in the books, narrowing down the list of what this stuff was. And three, this road was a dead end. Knowing exactly what this home made concoction was wouldn't lead them to where Connor and his buddy was hiding out.

But telling Angel this was not a wise thing to do. As long as noyone brought up the subject, Fred would keep her lips sealed.

"Yo, people! You're going to love us!" Gunn shouted as he and Wesley came walking into the hotel. Angel was the first in their faces, asking questions.

"Yeah, we know where Cordelia and Connor are at." Gunn answered proudly. Wesley didn't look so enthusiastic.

"True, but undortunately, we know neither the identity or where the mysterious third party is."

"Is she safe?" Fred asked as she and Lorne joined the group.

"Yeah, well, I think she is."

"Start at the beginning." Lorne said as Angel's eye twitched in irritation. And irritated vampire was not something to feel calm about.

"My team has been talking to the local snitches, and found out that Connor and a human male with inhuman strength has been asking about Cordelia's whereabouts." Wesley explained.

"And apparently," Gunn continued. "Connor's buddy is a full grown man, mid twenties, white, brown hair, and is fond of the old, rusted trucks."

"Gotta name?" Angel asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Though one snitch did say that the stranger had a deep seeded hatred for you."

"What else is new?" Lorne chimed, trying his best to ignore Angel's death glare.

What about Cordelia?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Wesley's team was able to get a lead on some sightings. We've checked it out, and found that Cordelia and Connor are currently shacking up at the old museum that was shut down tens years ago. And apparently, it's just the two of them."

Angle winced at Gunn's casual term of 'shacking up'. But he was glad to hear that the mystery fellow wasn't with them. Maybe they were hiding from him. Whatever the cause, he didn't care.

"Sun will be setting in ten minutes. Be ready to leave, and grab as many weapons as possible. Wolfram and Hart will most likely know where Cordelia and Connor are too." Angel ordered as he walked over to the weapons cabinet, preparing for a battle.

**A**

Cordelia was in border line panic mode. It's been hours since Connor left her there, alone, in a creepy, creaky abandoned musty museum. And the only thing to eat was junk food. Not good for her figure.

_This is ridicules! I could be at he hotel right now, enjoying Chinese food. Instead, The Powers decide to give me a vision of Angel's post Angelus days. Why couldn't they just leave well enough alone?!_

She began to wander if she wanted to remember her past life. From what she's faced so far, her life seemed to be filled with drama, drama, drama. With a side dish of demons in the mix. Not to mention a kid of two vampires who he himself seems human enough, but not so normal.

And she had to admit to herself that he scared the crap outta her. After his not so nice reaction to her rejection of his feelings, she felt that she would be walking softly on egg shales around him for while. Who knew what would set him off?

The sound of something at the door broke her grim thinking. Her mouth went dry. Could that be Connor, or something else. He did say that this place was safe during the day light hours. It was now getting dark, evening setting in.

Grabbing a small, hand held battle axe, Cordelia waited near the door. Her breathing became haggard as the metal door opened. To both her relief and stress, it was only Connor.

"Where have you been?!"

Connor smiled as he laid some paper bags on the bed across the room. "Every where. I brought some of your clothes and-"

"Do you realize how long you've left me here?"

Connor sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you."

Cordelia harrumphed before walking over, checking what was in the bags. She smiled when seeing some subs. Subs were yummy. No grease to worry about.

"Did you get us some-"

Cordelia stopped when Connor's hand covered her mouth. His blue eyes looked distant, yet alert. "Shh.... We've got company."

That company suddenly burst through the large glass windows, from the trap door in the floor, and through the front door. All were dressed in heavy black gear, their faces covered with black ski masks.

Connor dropped kicked the nearest intruder, and began battling as many men with hand to hand combat. Cordelia joined the fray, holding up her own. But there were too many to fight off, and apparently, they were there to take them alive.

Seeing the dart guns, Connor tried to tell Crrdelia to run. But he didn't need to. Angel and his calvary showed up.

Meanwhile, Lilah was in her office, listening on a radio of what was happening. So far, everybody was there, except for the new player. But she was confident he would interfere soon.

A call from her surveillance team caught her attention. Answering, she waited to hear good news.

"Like you suspected ma'am, there is a strange magical occurrence happening inside the abandoned museum."

"From the unkown male?"

No. From the vampire's offspring."

The fight going down was coming to a halt as a strange light in Connor's jeans dazed the brawlers. Connor looked shaken as he took the orb out, the red light shining brighter. Suddenly, it disappeared.

One of the soldiers touched his ear, as if listening to something. "Yes.... Of course. Mission accomplished. Move out men!"

As quickly as they came, the evil crew left, leaving the fractured family alone with each other. All had some bumps and bruises, but nothing broken or serious.

"Why did they just leave like that?" Connor asked aloud.

"Because, they got what they came here for, whatever that is." Angel replied, looking uneasy.

"Maybe that red, glowy thing scared them off." Cordelia said, looking at Connor with a wary expression.

"What did you do with the orb of Thesulas?" Wesley asked.

"I didn't do anything. It just...." Connor couldn't finish. From the sound in his voice, along with the confusion in his eyes, Angel knew that he was telling the truth.

Sensing the growing tension, Cordelia decided to step in and... well, do something. "Listen, it's been a long day. And I know that I'm some how the cause of it, so let's not do any more... fighting."

Connor nodded, crossing his arms as his father did the same. Gunn, Lorn, and Fred didn't relax, gripping their weopans tightly.

"This place, it isn't safe anymore." Angel said, looking accusingly at his son.

"They came for what they wanted. It's unliekly that they'll show their faces around here for awhile." Connor retorted bitterly.

"Let me clarify myself. Cordelia isn't safe here with _you, _and her other kidnapper. _Doyle._"

Connor's back stiffened, but surprisingly, he didn't argue. "You're right."

Angel looked surprised. "I am?"

"She.... she should go with you."

It was Cordelia's turn to look surprised. "Connor? What are you saying?"

Looking away, he said with a guilt ridden conscience. "All you've been told has been... mostly lies. I've done things that... that would make you hate me."

"But I don't hate you for trying to kill me. Remember? You told me-"

"I didn't tell you everything. So please, just... go."

Feeling that there was nothing else to add, Cordelia sighed, and walked over to Fred and the others. They quietly left, leaving father and son alone.

"What?!" Connor asked hostily. Angel shook his head.

"Nothing. I just don't get you sometimes." Angel answered honestly. Connor's angry glare softened as he shrugged.

"Neither do I."

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

Angel didn't quite buy this sudden change of heart. He wanted to, he really did. Nothing would please him more than to open his arms and hug his boy like the father did in the prodigal son parable. But there was too many things said and done that stood in the way of any kind of trust.

"Lot's of things, actually." Connor replied. "But that doesn't mean that I see you in a different light. You're still a vampire, soul or not."

"True. But that also doesn't change the fact that I love you still. And always will."

Connor didn't respond to that. Instead, he asked the dreaded question. "What now?"

"I don't know.... There's so many things I want to ask you. And you still have to face the consequences of your actions."

"I know." Connor said calmly. That alone encouraged Angel's hope for his wayward son. "And I will. But right now, I have to take care of some things."

"Can you at least tell me who was it that joined yourself with? Why did you do it and-"

"The guy who busted me out of the hotel isn't what I thought he was. From what he's said and done so far, I.... He's dangerous."

"Who is he, Connor?"

"He say his name is Doyle. At least to Cordelia. To me, he introduced himself as Lindsey McDonald."

Connor saw the different emotions that came and went on Angel's face. Shock, anger, hate, surprise, fear. This made the growing dread in Connor's stomach to suddenly ache.

"Tell me everything."

**A**

Lindsey smiled as Eve handed the red orb back to his eager hands. "That was quite amazing."

"I know." Eve said without a smile. The magic the Senior Powers endowed her with came in handy at times. She just didn't like using them without their permission. But somehow, Lindsey convinced her, humbling himself enough to ask for her help.

"You know that Connor probably is ratting you out as we speak." she added as she crossed her legs as she looked at Lindsey across from her desk. He smirked, looking almost pleased.

"Yeah, probably. And I really don't care. It's about time to make my presence known. I'll be ready when the time comes."

"Are you sure about that?" Eve prodded. "Any time you jumped the gun in the past turned all your scheming into failures."

Lindsey nodded. "True. But when I waited too long to strike, they failed too. Besides, the time for it to come is almost here. Angel's going to have his hands full."

Eve sighed. "Lindsey, you might want to rethink your strategy. Step back, leave even. Your plan is starting to crumble, the only thing left to do is to retreat. Come back when things blow over."

Lindsey laughed. "Oh Eve, have I not proven that I'm ready? Yes, things seem to be falling apart, but in reality, they're only going too perfectly."

"Lindsey, you're falling into the age old trap. drunken with power that orb gives you. I only say this because I care about you."

Lindsey stood up, and walked around her desk till his legs brushed her crossed legs. Taking her small hands, he helped her to her feet, and began kissing her finger tips.

"Don't worry about me, babe. I've got so many back up plans that nothing could possibly surprise me now. Just trust me."

His softly crooned words had her resolve slipping. One of the first things in her training for the Senior Partners was to trust noyone. Even Lindsey warned her that the safest person you could trust and rely on was yourself. But, she was a woman with passions and wants. Lindsey knew how to play on her emotions, get under her skin. Causing her to feel the faint stirrings of love.

"Lindsey..."

"Eve." he breathed as he leaned down, barely kissing her lips. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled back, his smile smug.

"Do you got the blond wig here?"

Eve carefully kept her face calm and closed. She hated wearing that thing! She knew why he liked her wearing it, reminding him of his precious Darla. But, role playing was fun. Even if it wasn't her that he screwed when she wore the wig.

"Of course. I'll go put it on."

As she turned to go open her personal safe, his warm, large hand wrapped around her upper arm. "Don't forget the teeth."

She bit back a hurtful retort as she, went to get ready for another fantasy sex game. Smiling, Lindsey sat down on the desk. He knew that it riled her up when he wanted her to dress like his old crush. Nothing could compare to Darla, his obsession at one time, and the only woman/demon he ever felt love for.

But that was only the icing on the cake. He got what he came for, the orb of Thesulas. With this, he would be able to continue with the plan, the original one that didn't involve Connor. Of course, he needed some time to build its power. He knew that he protected from being revealed in one of Cordelia's vision as long as he had the tattoo's on his body. But, he would need to remove the ones on his apartment. Can't have Wesley researching the ancient runes.

But Eve said she had that covered. They would be disappearing within the hour from the walls, leaving the apartment as it once was. As for a place to stay for the present, he would be staying with Eve, the glyphs would soon be on the walls soon.

"Lindsey, my boy. Are you ready?"

The Texan grinned, placing the orb in a small wooden box. Truing around, he raise dhis hand, signaling for Eve to come to him. She slowly sauntered over, smiling. The fake but very realistic razor sharp teeth had his libido raging.

"I was born ready."

**A**

Lilah shook her head. "What do you mean that the magic trail led to one of the Senior Partners liaisons?"

"We double checked, ma'am. Prominade Towers apartment. Resident Eve, the up and coming special liaison that the Senior Partners have especially chosen for this branch of Wolfram and Hart. She hasn't started working yet, but will start soon when her application goes through."

This wasn't good. It was one thing when someone in the company is suspected of being unfaithful to the business. Measure had to be taken before the actual complaint can be made. Only on days when the psychics came could employees be chopped off the branch cleanly. Well, messy, depending on who does the chopping.

But this was a liaison, chosen by the Senior Partners. Trained and favored above all others, literally a Senior Partners pet! To go up to a Senior Partner and accuse the very person they scrutinized for years of being disloyal was stupid, winding up getting you killed. Tortured. Or both at the same time. That was why she wasn't willing to take action. Not until she had all the facts.

"What would you have us to do?"

_Great. Just great. _

"Nothing. At least, not yet. We can't presume anything until wee have some evidence. Hard core evidence. For the time being, we'll keep this discussion between us."

"Whatever you say, ma'am."

Alonzo left Lilah alone with her thoughts. The euphoria of being the boss now wore off as the reality of her predicament settled in. This would have to be handled with kitty gloves. Watching and waiting would have to do for now. In fact, she began to consider going to this Eve herself, befriend her, and hopefully prove that this was just a misunderstanding.

But she was the boss, and doing this herself would only leave an opening for that weasel Gavin to somehow slither in and screw her over. Too many people eager to put the proverbial knife in her back.

Looking out of her window with a view, she contemplated on certain measures that must be taken. Keeping an eye on this Eve was something that had to be done. But she couldn't use Wolfram and Hart's resources for that. The Senior Partners would get whiff of that, and most likely kill her for even thinking of questioning their choice for a liaison. No, she would have to use outside sources for this job. Maybe a certain white hat with a twinge of grey in the mix.

Smiling, she thought of different ways of using her relationship with Wesley for her own advantage. Maybe she'll leave an anominous tip on Eve. No, he would never go for that. Too distrusting. No, this bit would have to be cleverly given from the horses mouth. Well, hearsay that is. A plot began to emerge from her quick, working mind.

**A/N: **_And there ya go. Lindsey's presence is known. Things will be heating up as different sides begin to collide. You know what to do. Leave your review by clicking on that button with the green letters. _


	12. Chapter 12: Endangered Love

**A/N: **_Thanks for your helpful reviews and sticking with me this far. Everyone gets a cookie! And, I would like to give a special shout out to fionnin and her helpful critiquing. I look forward to more of your reviews!_

**Ashes**

**Chapter 12: Endangered Love**

Some days passed without incident for the A.I. gang. After checking out Lindsey's apartment, they only found a nice, clean place that showed no signs of anyone actually living there. The only thing left behind was a small box addressed to Angel. He didn't open it till it was certain that no bomb had been left in it.

Inside was only a nuisance. That orange powder substance with a letter stating that the game was on. Typical Lindsey style.

As for Connor, he wouldn't exactly tell Angel about his loose ends, but it wasn't hard for the father to guess. He wanted to take care of Lindsey himself, especially after hearing the true history between them all. Though the vengeful streak in his son's nature was still working over time, at least it wasn't pointed in his direction any more. The others didn't share Angel's views, except for Cordelia, who still was amnesia girl.

Angel decided to be honest with her, starting with their history in old Sunnydale. It was a long, painful discussion, but one that needed to be addressed. Sadly, her memory didn't remember a thing still, except for that little scene over a year ago.

Things grew no better or worse between the two. But that was okay for now, considering that Angel's arch Nemesis was back in town. From what Angel learned form Connor, something else seemed to give Lindsey the reassurance that something big was on his side. They didn't know what, just that it wasn't good.

Now, three days later, Angel convinced Cordelia to sing for their green friend. Why the whole crew had to stand around and watch was beyond her.

"Can't we do this in private?" Cordy whined, looking at her spectators with annoyance.

"Oh, they're just here for support, baby-doll. Now, just pick a tune. Any old tune will do."

"But I'm not sure that I... sing good."

Gunn's disgusted snort earned a good slap from his petite girlfriend. Cordelia took a deep breath, coaching herself mentally. But before she could start, a strange pressure began to build at the base of her skull. Then all hell broke loose in her head.

Angel quickly caught her body as it went flailing down, jerking as each wave of the vision passed through her eye gate. Her screams of agony was nothing compared to her aura at the moment, which had Lorne turning a weird shade of blue. He quickly ran to the room, and vomited.

Her thrashing stopped, but her accelerated heartbeat didn't slow down. "It's coming! It's coming!"

"Cordelia!," Angel tried to calm her down, but it was of no use. Her mind was too focused on the horrors she just seen. She clawed the air, as if fighting off some unseen attacker.

**A**

"Lilah. Shouldn't you be at work plotting your next move?"

The brunette smirked as she entered Wesley's apartment. "Oh, my next move is already been written down and patten-ed."

Closing the door, Wesley followed Lilah as she sat down on his couch, running her eyes up and down his body. But Wesley wasn't exactly in the mood. Working so close to Angel and his team, not to mention knowing that Wolfram and Hart was up to something concerning them, had him rethinking certain aspects in his life.

"What's the matter, love? Didn't you miss me?"

"Not you. Just the sex." Wesley retorted, easily slipping into this little game of theirs.

"Really? Well," Lilah quickly slipped her panties off, throwing them in Wesley's direction. "That can be fixed."

**A**

"She needs to see a doctor." Fred persisted, watching as Angel held Cordelia tightly in his arms. She had just tried to claw her own eyes out, scaring everyone.

"They'll just put her in restraints like last time." Angel retorted, looking down at the shivering young woman in his arms.

"Last time?"

"Some years back, during Cordy's first year as Angel's seer." Gunn explained. "Some demon touched her, giving her endless visions. Drove her crazy."

Lorne finally reamerged from the bathroom. He hesitantly looked at the seer, then sighed. The worst of it was over. Now, just sensing her distraught aura only made him slightly queasy.

"Angel?"

At the sound of Cordelia's rational voice, Angel looked down, seeing the sense return to his best friend.

"It's okay. I'm not going to try to do that again." she said slowly. He hesitated at first, then reluctantly released her. She stood up, a bit unsteady, but fine. Well, as fine as one can be after a shattering vision like that.

"I'm sorry. The vision was just so.... intense."

"What did you see?" Fred asked, dreading the answer.

Cordelia winced, holding her head. Groaning in pain, she began to sway. Angel quickly guided her to a chair, ordering for some pain medicine and water.

"If you need to puke, bathroom's over there." Lorne said, noticing how she looked green around the gills. No pun attended.

"No. I just need... these." Cordelia said as the aspirin was put in her shaking hands. She quickly took the medicine, then leaned back in the cahir, rubbing her temples.

Noticing the expectant looks on the others faces, Cordy sighed. "Something evil is coming, and it's almost here."

"What is 'it' exactly?" Gunn enquired.

"I don't know." Cordy shook her head. "I only saw darkness, and this evil presence. It knows who we are, what we do, and it... My head."

Cordelia groaned, leaning over. The others shared a look. Since Cordelia's demon part was stolen by Lindsey, they all presumed that she was back as a regular human being. Which meant that she could be back to the same state when she was dying from the visions. Angel and the others agreed not to divulge the fact about her possible death to Cordelia, not until they were sure. Even more reason to find Lindsey and ultimately kill him.

"I know the feeling." Lorne said as he plopped on Angel's couch. "I may not have your visions, but that one you just had sent your aura in a tail spin, affecting me."

"Did your vision show anything more?" Angel asked hesitantly.

"No. It was more about the feel of things." Cordy explained. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "Thanks for the mystery vision. We're doing fine with that!"

Angel stood up, rubbing his face. "So all we know is that evil is coming. Nothing new there. Fred, hit the books. See if there is any prophecies on demons rising around L.A., but only pay attention to the ones who are..... bad evil. Apocalypse evil."

"Sure. But you may need to call Wesley. I'll need the-"

"Man, can't we for once leave English out of this?"

Gunn suddenly regretted his outburst. Not that he didn't think they'll need the help, they did. But he also seen the way he looked at Fred, and the sudden closeness that emerged between the two as they worked together lately.

"Charles, we'll need-"

"Sorry," Gunn interrupted Fred. "I guess I miss the time we used to spend together. It's been awhile since we had any.... 'us' time."

Fred smiled, grabbing Gunn's large hand in her two tiny ones. Lately, with all the drama in the group, there's been no time for romance. "We'll have our time later. Right now, we got other things to worry about."

"Yeah, I see that." Gunn said a bit bitterly. He pulled his hand away from hers. "I'll pay a visit with the local snitches. If something big is coming, somebody in the underworld's gotta know."

Fred hid her hurt, promising herself that she would make it up to him later. "I'll just.... go start."

"I'll help." Cordelia said weakly. When Angel tried to make her sit back down, she quickly brushed him off. "I'm fine. Besides, maybe I'll feel something while looking up the Big Bad."

Angel nodded, knowing that even with amnesia, Cordelia couldn't be swayed when she made up her mind. As the meeting dispersed, Angel laid a hand on Lorne's shoulder. The demon quickly turned around.

"No!"

"What? You didn't even let me say-"

"Sorry, I jumped the gun. I meant to say no, I'm not going to read her."

Angel crossed his powerful arms in front of his chest. "Why? We need to know more if we're going to get any where on this new thing."

"Did not my vomiting while Cordelia was having a vision say anything? Whatever is coming, it's bad. As in end of the world bad. I'm not sure I want to see her future at the present time."

"Lorne-"

"Besides, maybe you people need to concentrate on princess's life at the present."

"What do you mena?"

"Don't play the dense hero, Angel. You know that the last time she was fully human and had a vision, she went into a mystical coma. Thanks to The Powers, she was able to carry on without worrying over the back of her head exploding. Now, without that demon blood, she's-"

"On borrowed time." Angel finished.

"Yeah." Feeling guilty for even bringing it up, Lorne added. "Listen, I'll read her if you really think it will help out. Who knows, maybe I'll get an inkling on where Lindsey is with that handy orb of his."

**A**

Lilah grinned, looking at Wesley as he supposedly slept. He looked so peaceful, relaxed. Too bad that his life took that away when he was awake and alert. She faintly traced his jaw line, a tender look in her eyes. What was it about this ex-watcher? Before, she wouldn't have minded of being Angel's object of desire, but that quickly changed when she mack-ed with the seventy-five year old man persona-ting Angel. She didn't have to be bitten more than once to learn that vampire and human relations were dangerous. Plus, the whole righteous act turned her off. Big time.

Then Wesley was kicked out of the fold. His bitterness mixed with the need to still fight evil drew her to him. Sure, it started as a one night stand between two people who couldn't stand each other, but then things changed. She, Lilah Morgan, evil bitch known to most, began to melt on the inside whenever she heard his British accent. How she hated him for that. Nobody has ever gotten under her skin like that. Not until now.

Leaning over, she gently kissed his lips. She could get used to that. Even if they could never agree on which side to be on, that very moment was theirs. Their little grey spot where nobody existed but them.

The sound of her cell phone brought a frown to her smoldering features. It was time to get back to work.

Getting up, she grabbed the phone and walked into the hall, leaving the bedroom cracked enough so Wesley could listen in on her conversation.

"Lilah Morgan here..... Oh really? The essence was traced to what apartments?"

Wesley opened on eye, his ears itching.

"Prominade Towers apartments?..... Yes, that sounds about right. If you traced the magic there, then that's where I want the team to start investigating. Whoever Connor's partner was, that guy will most definitely be there."

There was a pause before she continued. "The apartment belongs to a woman named Eve? Doesn't matter what appearances look like, I still want this looked into..... Good. I'm on my way."

Wesley instantly closed his eyes when Lilah reentered the bedroom. Wesley pretended to wake up, touching the spot where Lilah had just been. "Leaving so soon?"

"Duty calls." she said with a unusual touch of sadness, She leaned down and gave a chaste peck on his lips. "I'll call you later."

"Fine." Wesley said, slowly closing his eyes as if he was drifting off to sleep. Lilah sighed. She knew when he was faking things. Her plan was starting on the right foot. Unknowingly, Wesley was going to do the dirty work for her. Usually, she wouldn't feel this bad for using him, but now, her annoying conscious was being pricked.

_If this keeps us, I might as well have a sex change and call myself Lindsey McDonald._

**A**

"Hey, Fred. You've got some mail." Cordelia said as she sat the mail down on the reception counter. The lean brunette sighed, barely looking at the envelopes and the large yellow one. She just didn't feel up to it.

"Thanks."

Feeling awkward, Cordelia tried to talk to Fred, see what ws bothering her. "Um, you doing okay?"

Fred nodded. "Oh, I'm doing.... fine."

Smiling, she turned around, thinking she did her job at the politeness gig. "It's not like the world is ending."

Cordelia sighed. Turning around, she settled down on the bar stool. "So spill. Does it have something to do with the boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. It's just, lately we've been so caught up in things, that we rarely have time to spend time together. Not to mention.... well, you know."

Cordy shrugged. "No, I don't know. Apparently from what I've learned from my life so far, I'm single and only have time for demon hunting."

"Well, you've got Angel." Fred quickly added.

"Actually no, I don't. I thought that maybe we were involved or something by looking at the pictures, but..." Cordelia trailed off. "Anyways, don't feel bad about big, tall, handsome and grumpy guy, he's just jealous."

Fred blinked. "Of who?"

Just at that moment, Wesley walked in, his eyes scanning the lobby of the hotel. Fred's face lit up, a grin replacing her look of confusion. Cordelia couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she definitely saw why Gunn wouldn't want the English person coming around there. That underlying attraction between the Texan and Wesley was hard not to ignore. Only poor Fred seemed clueless to the fact.

"Fred, Cordy, how are you today?"

"We're great!" Fred replied, earning herself a glare from the taller brunette.

"Well, we would be if it wasn't for the obscure vision The Powers decided to grace upon me. Did I mention that something evil is coming?"

"Hmm. Sounds like the typical day of Angel Investigations." Wesley replied. "Maybe what I have to tell you is apart of this evil."

"What evil?" Angel asked as he and Lorne walked down the stairs.

"From a somewhat reliable source, I've required a lead on the possible whereabouts of Lindsey."

Angel's eyes flashed with interest and anticipation. "Where?"

"Well, I can't be sure if he's there, but certain powerful magics have been traced to the Prominade Towers apartments. I don't know which room it is, but I do know that this might be the break you've been searching for."

"Then why are we standing around here for? Let's go." Angel said as he ran over and grabbed his jacket and a blanket.

"Um, don't vampires get deadly tans in the sunlight?" Cordelia asked with worry.

"This can't wait. The faster we get to Lindsey, then the faster we get your demon powers back and hopefully your memory."

"Angie, this can wait." Cordelia argued.

Angel paused. "It's Angel."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Though I do agree that you should stay here Angel, I won't stop you. We don't have much time."

"Why is that?" Lorne asked.

"Wolfram and Hart is interested as well. In fact, we better get going. They could be following this lead as we speak."

Angel didn't have time to ponder on how Wesley suspected that the enemy might be there first. His mind was only on getting Cordy back the way she was. Her life was hanging in the balance.

"Here, take my keys and pull around the back. Lorne, don't forget to read Cordy."

The demon grimaced as both left out the back, Angel covered in a blanket. He turned to find Cordelia grinning.

"I finally picked out a song."

"Super." Lorne said without much enthusiasm. Fred gave a similar grin to the cringing demon.

"And I helped her pick it out."

"Even better." Lorne turned around looking slightly scared. "I'll just go get a stiff drink first. Then we can begin. What's the song called?"

"Hakuna Matata!" both said simultaneously. Lorne nearly fainted then and there.

**A**

The people in the apartment building barely noticed as a man with a blanket covering him suddenly burst through the doors. Another man entered less dramatically, walking over to the pale vampire, carrying a large rectangle box of with a red bow.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get going."

Angel followed Wesley's lead as he led them to the large, beautiful reception desk. "Welcome to the Prominade Towers."

"Hey, could you help us out?" Angel asked. The receptionist smiled and nodded. "We're looking for a certain guy. He's medium height, brunette, blue eyes, and happens to be staying with a tenant of this apartment complex."

The pretty red head lost her welcoming smile. "Sir, several men of that description come in and out of these apartments. You'll have to be a bit more specific than that, Mr....."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My colleague didn't introduce us properly." Wesley said apologetically without a trace of a smile. He took out his wallet and quickly flicked it open, then shut. "I'm Inspector Bronson of Scotland Yard, and this is Detective Whedon of the Las Angeles Police Department."

The receptionist's eyes grew wide. Angel used his best professional face and continued one from there, leaning forward as if he was divulging a big secret. "We're here on a lead, searching for this particular man. He sometimes goes by the name of Lindsey McDonald. Have you seen anyone matching his description?"

The young woman nodded. "M-Maybe. Like I said before, there's like a ton of guys who look like that. As for the name, I never heard of it."

Wesley crossed his arms, looking both ways before saying in low tones, "Madam, this man is a international Jewel thief that's alluded police forces all over the world. I've been on the hunt for this vile man for nearly four years. Do not tell anyone this, but the L.A.P.D. is working very closely with Scotland Yard to find this dangerous man. He's very dangerous, and likely to take hostages if he even gets an inkling that we're on to him. Now, if you could be so kind and try to remember if you've seen the man we described to you."

The poor young thing looked as if she was going to faint. After a few moments of thinking, the girl sighed and began to snitch. "Please, don't arrest me! I'm not supposed to take bribes from the attendants and-and-and I didn't know he was a criminal!"

Angel and Wesley gave each other a smug smile. Angel leaned back forward, his eyes soft. "Don't worry. If you cooperate, me and the Brit will forget that this conversation occurred. Just tell us everything you know."

The red head nodded. "About three nights ago, one fo our special clients came in late with a really cute guy. I wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for the reason of the clothes they were wearing. She always likes to wear the one of a kind outfits. Her boyfriend was wearing some regular jeans and a t-shirt. You don't see money dating average guys like-"

"Madam, please. We really are on a schedule." Wesley interrupted in a non interested tone.

"Well, anyways, I thought it was one of those one night stands. But apparently, it isn't. The guy's been in there for three days, only leaving when the sun goes down. When I asked Miss Eve about her boyfriend, she quickly slipped me five hundred bucks to keep my mouth shut. Well, until now."

"And what room are they currently occupying?" Wesley asked.

"Up in apartment 216, second floor. But don't you guys have to have a warrant or somethin'?"

"Yes. But we're just going to check things out. If," Angel siad as he slipped her a hundred dollar bill. "If that's alright with you?"

The receptionist grinned. "Fine by me, officers. Though Miss Eve did pay me more than-"

"Honestly, after keeping your little bit in this affair a secret from our boss's, you would think you would be grateful."

The receptionist face paled. "I-I... I am. Have a nice day, gentlemen."

As the two men went over to the elevators, both couldn't stop the grins. "Nice cover story, Wes. That cop and thief business was actually pretty creative."

"Yes, well, I was inspired by a certain seer when she pulled something akin to this once."

Angel raised his eyebrow as he pressed the button, calling the elevator. "Really? When was that?"

"When we were trying to rescue you from that gladiator death match. In order to get in to see the fight, you had to have a special key card. Cordelia quickly had both of us impersonating police officers under cover. She was quite brilliant. We wouldn't have gotten in if it wasn't for her."

Angel felt his chest swell with pride over his seer. He never did bother asking how they got inside, too hurt from the match to actually care.

"I know that I don't have to tell you that this is highly dangerous."

"Yup."

"And that if Lindsey gets past us, you will not be able to follow him due to the sunlight."

"It's a chance that I'm willing to take." Angel replied.

"Good. because I feel exactly the same way."

Being of one mind and one accord was a bonding moment for the two. Almost like the good old days before their lives were changed dramatically.

Both stepped in the elevator, quiet as Wesley punched in the floor they were going to visit. Excitement built the anticipating for Angel. But that didn't stop him from throwing caution into the wind. Lindsey apparently had acquired skills and an edge to his plots. From what Connor told him, Lindsey was more stronger, powerful, and calculating than he was in the past. Whatever he was planning to do with that orb, it wasn't going to be just another revenge scheme.

The eleavtor doors slid open. "Let's hope dumb luck is on our side."

Wesley nodded. "That may not be enough. This man is no longer just a young, ambitious, intelligent, human."

Angel stepped out into the brightly lit hall, Wesley fallowing suit. "True, but he's still the same sniveling jackass with a grudge."

The two walked in silence. Any people they passed in the hall quickly made sure to stay out of their way. The cold determination in their eyes were enough of a warning that trouble was brewing.

"Here it is." Wesley said, looking a the room number. "So, how are we going to do this? The civilized way or the brutish intimidation tactics?"

"For now, we'll try the civilized way. But when I see the twerp, all bets are off."

Wesley nodded, feeling the anticipation of throttling Lindsey begging to build up. "You may want to get out of the way. These apartments do have very large glass windows."

Angel quickly planted himself down the hall, keeping out of sight and out of mind. Wesley knocked on the door, waiting.

The door opened. Standing there was an attractive, young woman dressed in a blue silk blouse, and a grey, tight skirt. Her dark lips quirked into a crooked smile as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Inspector-"

"Inspector? That's a new one. I didn't know that being trained and raised in the Watchers council involved again, you were fired by them and worked for a vampire who likes to play private investigator."

Wesley kept his surprise hidden. "I see that Lindsey told you more than I thought he would."

"Actually, as a future liaison to this branch of Wolfram and Hart, it is my duty to know everything about our enemies and clients. So, is the vampire with a soul here with you, or is this your own personal way of trying to get back in his good graces?"

Angel suddenly appeared by Wesley's side, eyeing the petite woman. He sensed no fear coming from her whatsoever. He did however smell Lindsey's scent all over her.

"In the flesh." Angel replied. "You don't seem surprised to see us."

Eve smiled condescendingly. "Oh, I knew someone would pay me a visit one of these days. I just didn't know when. Would you like to come in?"

Angel and Wesley looked at each other, confused and wary of the invitation. Why would Lindsey's girl invite his sworn enemy to come in the only place where he's safe at? And another thing that was surprising was that this woman was working for Wolfram and Hart.

"Come on in, boys. As you can see, I've got no weapons on me."

Angel didn't like it, but the need to find out what the hell was going on was urgent. Taking the lead, he entered the apartment, scanning its surroundings. The living-room was bathed in sunlight, giving him only a tiny space to move around without catching the harmful UV rays. Maybe she felt secure having him kept at bay by nature's sunlight.

Eve picked up a controller and pressed one of the many buttons. Curtains instantly slid across the large, glass windows, shadowing the room in a dim darkness. Turing on a lamp nearby, Eve waved toward the couch and chairs.

"Have a seat."

Angel sat in the chair across the large, sectional couch, keeping his eyes on the closed door that he presumed led to the bedroom suite. He wandered if Lindsey could be hiding in there.

"Would you two gentlemen like a drink?"

"No, thanks." Angel grumbled. Wesley sat down in the chair beside Angel's, shaking his head.

"Very well." Eve said as she sat down in the middle of the couch, crossing her legs as she leaned back, seemingly casual and relaxed. "So, what's got you two dropping by here? Eager to start the threatening on the soon to be employee for a certain law firm?"

"I think you know why we're here." Wesley replied. "Though now, I do have more questions."

"Where's Lindsey?" Angel got straight to the point.

Eve smiled. "Well, I don't know. Not at the moment, that is."

"Don't play games with us." Wesley warned. "Knowing now that you are a Wolfram and Hart employee, makes our interrogation tactics more justifiable."

"And that's supposed to scare me? Somehow, I think I have the advantage."

"And that is?" Angel asked.

"You boys know nothing about liaisons to the Senior Partners, do you?"

Neither answered. Eve's smile grew bolder. "And I'm guessing that you didn't even know that I'm apart of the Wolfram and Hart large family, not until just a minute ago."

"That's not the point-"

'And you're wandering why someone of my station would be seen around with an ex-employee of the law firm. One that not only turned down the job opportunity of a life time, but who also worked with you on two separate occasions. He's basically Wolfram and Hart's enemy, though not as hated as you are."

"So tell us why you're sleeping with the enemy, then?" Angel asked. Eve's body didn't even tenses.

"I could ask the same of Wesley over here." Eve commented. She inwardly smirked as the two men stiffened. "But you did ask me first. I guess it's a number of things. He's definitely gorgeous, so the physical attraction has a major part in it, I guess. His smile, the way he plays the guitar or sings my favorite song. But I think the most attractive quality is the danger, knowing that it shouldn't be happening and that I could literally be killed for it."

"You've been helping him." Wesley stated.

"Actually, not in the way you think. He doesn't tell me much on the bigger picture. Too paranoid. Which hey, telling your enemy of your plans is rather stupid. Not Lindsey's style."

"Where is he?" Angel repeated.

"I told you, I-"

"We know that he never leaves the apartment until after the sun sets." Angel stated.

"I guess that five hundred bucks wasn't enough to keep that blabber mouth from gossiping." Eve commented, though her self confidence didn't waver in the least. "True. Where to, I really don't have any idea. Our relationship is based mostly on the physical."

Angel had a hard time telling if she was lying. That was something new. Humans were always the easiest to read, but not this one. He gave credit to Wolfram and Hart for that one, considering the fact that she apparently was close to the Senior Partners.

"I suppose it would be useless to ask if you have any idea what he's planning." state Wesley.

"That's right. I really don't want to know. Well, not yet. All I do know is that when he needs help on certain things, I do it. And as for what happened between Lindsey, Connor, and Cordelia, I can say that I wasn't fond of the idea."

Angel stiffened, but didn't reply. The only thing he knew for sure was that Lindsey was not there. He sensed only two heartbeats in this apartment.

"Leaving so soon?" Eve almost purred as the two stood up. "You're not going to torture me or search the apartment?"

"That will come later." Angel replied. Eve grinned saucily.

"Looking forward to that, big guy."

As they turned to leave, Eve asked one question. "Tell me, was this little visit set up by Lilah?"

Wesley was deathly still, keeping his eyes away from Angel's penetrating gaze. "No. Why would it?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that if the Senior Partners found out that she was even thinking about investigating me, their chosen liasion for her sector, they wouldn't take kindly to it. The same for you guys, if you decide to come back and hurt me, well, you really don't want their wrath directed in your direction."

Wesley nodded. "Duely noted."

Angel turned around, staring at the cocky brunette. She held his gaze, refusing to look away. "Tell Lindsey I'll be seeing him, soon."

She chuckled. "I'll tell him you dropped by."

Eve waited for five minutes to pass by before calling her handsome fugitive. "You were right. Angel did come looking for you, along with the British guy."

"They didn't try to hurt you, right?"

Eve smiled as she pressed the button on her remote control, letting in. "Nope. If they did, nothing would be left of them... So, when can we meet?"

"Now isn't the right time. If I know Angel, he'll be having his people keeping tabs of you for awhile. But don't worry, tonight, I'll be stopping by to get you."

"And you'll tell me everything?"

"Everything, I promise."

Eve smiled. "Good. I just hate being out of the loop."

**A**

"Oh, come on! I'm not _that _bad!"

_Not that bad!! I'll never be able to listen to Elton John's song again thanks to those two love muffins!_

Lorne groaned as the two women helped him to his feet. "Sweety, it wasn't your singing... Well, you did kill the thrill for me, but nice chirppy tune considering the future to come. I'll give ya points for effort. But that's not what's got my head swirling and my stomach.... nauseous."

"What is it? Is my future that bad?" Cordelia asked, panic settling in.

"Honey, what I saw was just... God I need a drink!!"

"You've already drank half the bottle of whiskey." Fred said, waving the half empty bottle in front of his cherry red eyes.

"That's my point! I'll need to drink the whole thing for this!!"

Lorne quickly began sucking on the bottle. After several swings, he shook his head. "This is one of those times that I wish I could get drunk."

"You've been drunk before." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was because of some magical ceremony dealing with fire water. Well, alcohol. Combine those together, you have yourself a fun loving drunk demon."

"Well, we don't have that type of fire water, and we don't have time performing a magical ceremony for you to get drunk. Now, tell me what you saw in my future!" Cordelia demanded.

"You two plums don't get it. It's so horrible that just describing it makes the inside of my head throw up. Do either of you girls know what that feels like?"

"Actually, I do. So far, every time a vision comes, my head does that, along with the feeling of lava being poured into my skull."

"Oh. Good point."

"What's going on here?" Angel asked as he and Wesley came strolling back in.

"Cordelia just sang for Lorne, causing him to faint." Fred said.

"And he refuses to tell me what my future holds." Cordelia added.

"Look. All I can say right now is that evils coming. And it's planning to stay." Lorne sighed. "Now, let me just go upstairs, pack my things..."

"Lorne." Angel warned.

"What I saw cannot be put into words. But I can say this without puking, the evil in Cordelia's vision is what will kill our princess, along with anyone else who apposes it."

Lorne began to sway, catching himself as he leaned against the island couch. Angel quickly came to his side, helping the weary demon back upstairs.

"Don't worry Cordy, you're not going to die." Fred said half hearted. Cordy glared.

"Don't patronize me. Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean that I'm naive."

Both Wesley and Fred watched as Cordelia went upstairs to her room.

"I suppose now is not a good time to mention that Lindsey's involved with a employee of Wolfram and Hart?"."

"Really? Who is it, Lilah?"

Wesley shook his head. "No, someone new on the scene. She's supposed to be the new liaison for L.A.'s branch of Wolfram and Hart. The conversation with her didn't help us in the slightest."

Wesley then went into detail of what they saw ans heard. Fred shook her head. "Do you guys believe her?"

"No. Not in the least. She's apart of Lindsey's plan, whatever that is. And I get the feeling that she isn't as loyal to her bosses as she claims to be."

Fred sighed. "So you're saying that Lindsey and this woman could be a threat to not just us, but Wolfram and Hart? That kinda sounds far fetched, considering what you and Angel told us, Lindsey was pretty in to his old job."

"Yes, but he did leave them. And since he hasn't come back to them, it could mean several different things. I'll be having my team look deeper into this, especially on this Eve's background."

"Good. Then that just leaves us with lots of research on the next evil that's coming." Fred replied dryly.

"Need any help?" Wesley asked hopefully. Fred smiled as Wesely sat beside her, his hand on hers.

"Actually, yes. I-"

"Hey babe." Gunn said as he entered the hotel. Wesley sighed, releasing her hand. Standing up, he greeted his ex-best friend.

"Good afternoon, Charles."

"Yeah, whatever. Ain't nothing good about it. I got nothing on this new evil. Nobodies heard or sensed anything."

"Well, I'm sure something will pop up." Wesley reassured him. After a short awkward silence, Wesley decided it was time to leave.

"I should go and tell my team about Cordleia' vision. Maybe they can find something you overlooked." Gunn's eyes narrowed at the subtle jibe. "Fred, I'll drop by later to help with the research."

Fred waved good-bye as the young Brit left, his shoulders slightly sagging.

**Hours later....**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whoo-hoo! Oh!" Fred screamed with excitement, holding the 'Modern Science Review' magazine up in the air. She couldn't believe it came in the mail. Her special article she sent in about a two weeks ago was actually printed in the prestigious Science magazine. And she was invited to speak at the Physics Institute tomorrow night on her article!

"Oh, that's my girl!" Gunn said with pride as she ran up and gave him a tight, bear hug. Puling back, he took the magazine from her eager hands. "Okay. All right, hand this thing over. Let me check it out."

"Page 19!" the excited Texan said. "It's not a big article. Not like it's featured or anything."

Fred was floating in the clouds. She had completely forgotten about the essay she submitted. The stress of looking for Angel and Cordy had really taken her focas off the life she briefly wanted to reignite. Who knew that her String theory would actually earn her this much attention!

"Got it. Supersymmetry-"

"And P-Dimensional Substance, by Winifred Burkle... You don't have to read it." she quickly added, noticing the glazed look covering his eyes as he attempted to understand the physics article.

"Of course I'm gonna read it, right now." Gunn persisted, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "In multidemensional superstring theory.... uh... distance scales inverted by T-duality apply to heter..."

Gunn began to really find it hard to read while Fred nibbled on the lobe of his ear, then give gentle suckles on his neck. Her lips eagerly trailed down across his cheeks, then his lips.

"Heterotic theories," Gunn breathed heavily. Fred quickly crawled into his lap, straddling him as she immediately ran her hands along his broad, sculpted chest. After a few heavy kisses, Gunn laid down, tossing the magazine. "The pictures are.... nice."

Meanwhile, Cordelia was busy trying to butter up the jolly green demon. So far, her little tactics did nothing to help her find out anything on what her saw in the coming future.

"Here ya go! Nice, hot, yummy chicken noodle goodness!" Cordy said with a suave smile, putting the dinner tray over Lorne's legs as he laid propped up in his bed.

"Thanks, sweet pea. That does sound good. Um, this doesn't look home made."

Cordelia fought the urge to suddenly knock the hot soup over to burn the demon's nether regions. " I heated it up. That's something. Besides, it's Cambel's Chicken Noodle soup. Everybody likes that."

Lorne smiled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. From what I've heard from the past, you're not exactly Betty Crocker in the kitchen."

Cordelia's smile began to strain. Maybe she would spit in his bloody mary if he askes for another one. That idea was sounding better all the time.

"Here, let me just fluff those pillows for you." Cordelia cooed. Lorne clearly was enjoying the attention, smiling as he began eating his supper. Of course he asn't fooled. He didn't have to have her sing to see that she was fishing for something. He had a good idea on what it was.

"You know, princess, as much as I appreciate the comforts of having you fuss over me, I'm not going to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" she asked innocently.

"Sweety, it's been written all over your face since you first stepped in here to check on how I was feeling."

Cordelia sighed. "Look, it's not that I don't care how talking about it makes you all spineless, but this is really important. If I'm going to die soon, I want to at least have a fighting chance."

Lorne sighed. "I suddenly lost my appetite."

Cordelia took the platter and put it back in the small kitchen. Lorne's face looked grave as he decided to at least try to explain what he saw and felt.

"Alright, Cordy, I'll tell you what little I understand from what I saw."

Cordelia eagerly sat on the bed beside him.

"I saw glimpses of the path for not just you, but for all of us. It's all so confusing. Several people are killed, and Angel, the whole team, can't stop it. Lindsey is part of the cause. He's grown so powerful somehow. Decisions are going to be made, which will usher in... in... My head!"

Lorne groaned as his body convulsed in pain. Cordelia tried to say and offer anything that would help, but nothing she said or did eased his pain. Just when she was going to run out and get Gunn and Fred, the demon calmed down.

"Now you see, every time I try to peel back a layer of what I saw, the more uglier and painful it is to speak it. I'm sorry, I... I just can't go any further."

Lorne's voice was hoarse as he looked away, ashamed of his sudden vulnerability and inability to warn what was coming. Every time he did, the pain and horror of it clouded over his memory.

"Shh! It's alright. I think I understand now." Cordelia whispered, clutching his hand.

Getting a hold of his emotions, the demon looked back at his amnesia friend. "Well, at least you can now explain it to your big, annoying hero. Speaking of the champ, where is he?"

"He went out to visit Connor, check to see if he's okay."

Lorne sensed some uncomfortable vibes from the seer sitting beside him. "You worried?"

"No.... Yes.... Kinda.... It's just, one minute Doyle-Lindsey, I mean. Anyway, they're telling me all this stuff about Angel, then everything gets... flipped upside down and I see no evidence other than not-so-PTB vision, and... and it's just so... flip flopsy!"

Lorne patted her hand. "I know the feeling. Evil, not evil, confused, passion, it's all just apart of the human experiance. Unfortunatley, you get to experiance the supernatural drama that goes along with it."

"How did the old me live with this crap without going crazy?"

Lorne's eyes twinkled. "The Cordelia we knew was pretty resilient. Throw one thing at her, she would throw two back right at ya. Fortunately, you are her, and you have not only close friends to help you, but also a certain, stuttering, love sick vampire who would sacrifice anything for you."

Cordelia felt butterfly's in her stomach. Lately, it's been becoming frequent when it was concerned with Angel. And, the looks she caught when he thought she wasn't looking back did show some insight of a life that she had, or could of had.

**A**

Wesley wasn't surprised to see Lilah at his door. Stepping back to allow her in, he kept his personally feelings tucked away.

"So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Interesting."

"Really," she replied nonchalantly. Wesley wasn't fooled. "Kill any interesting demons?"

"Lilah, could you be any more suspicious?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"That so called phone conversation about someone answering to the name of Eve?"

"Oh, that. I wandered if it was a little over done." Lilah replied, taking off her coat.

"What did you hope to accomplish by using me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Well," Lilah smirked. "I was hoping that you and soul boy would find out if Eve was involved with the new player in town. Did you?"

Wesley crossed his arms, his stance stiff, and his eyes accusing. "You tried to use me."

"Don't act as if you're all surprised. You knew just who you were getting involved with when you crawled into my bed."

"True. You are and always will be a liar."

Lilah couldn't believe he was getting so offended. What did he expect from her? To pull a Lindsey and turn into born-again-girl? She was an evil person, who works for a evil law firm. Lying was all apart of the job description.

"Don't get righteous with me, Wes. I'm not the one who's eavesdropping on private conversations. Well, not at the moment."

"What happened to not bringing our work differences to the bedroom?"

Lilah winces, but refused to apologize for doing exactly what her job demanded of her. "Technically, I was standing just outside of the bedroom when I literally gave you the tip on wherever this mystery, magical guy is staying at. So that didn't count. Besides, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Wesley smiled, his eyes doing just the opposite. "You're right. I should be thanking you. Thank you for letting me be the possible sacrificial lamb."

"And what exaclty is that supposed to mean?"

Wesley took a step forward, blue eyes like ice. "Accusing your soon to be liaison of betrayal could only get you in trouble. I assume that your life would be forth it."

Lilah shrugged. "The Senior Partners get a little testy when we second guess their decisions."

"Well, luckily, Eve wasn't in a vengeful mood. As for you...."

Lilah's calm facade began to crumble. "She... knows?"

Wesley smirk had her heart pounding. He wouldn't give her away, would he? "Suspects, yes, but knows for certain?... No."

The lawyer sighed with relief. "So, did you find out anything useful?"

"And why should I tell you? It could be so fun to see you self destruct, trying to find out who to trust, who the new player really is."

Lilah's face shifted into burning curiosity. "You know who he is?"

"Goodnight, Lilah. I really don't feel up for our weeknight tryst. I had a long day."

Lilah saw that he wasn't going to give her anything. Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and left her angry lover alone. Her little stunt now seemed less of a good idea. And whatever Wesley found out, he was not going to tell her.

**A**

"I see you already started the decorating process." Eve mentioned as she looked at the black runes and symbols covered the apartment's walls.

"Better safe than sorry." Lindsey said as he gave Eve her the wine glass. Grabbing her favorite bottle of red wine, he began to pour the deep, dark red liquid. "Now with the walls and my body both covered, there shouldn't be anymore unwanted guests dropping by for a visit."

"Speak for yourself. I got Angel and the great Wesley Wyndam-Pryce on my trail, not to mentioun that a certain odl comtetor of yours who might suspect me of being a traitor to the cause."

Lindsey chuckled, clearly finding that statement funny. "Lilah? She may be brilliant in certain areas and be willing to do anything to get ahead and stay alive, but she's no fool. She knows that accusing you of anything could remove her permanently from this realm." Lindsey said as the two clinked their wine glasses together.

"Mmm, this Chateau Mouton is is a good year." Eve said as the liquid coated her tasts buds. "This is deffinitly in the category of expensive. Where'd you get it?"

"I've had it for a long time. It was given to me by a collector of fine wines. It is rare now days. 1945, Chateau Mouton-Rothschild Jeroboam. The wine collector had paid $114,614 dollars for it. I excepted it as payment for successfully defending him, clearing him of all homicide charges. I thought tonight would be the perfect time to finally open it, celebrating the special occasion."

"Special occasion?" Eve asked with amusement. Lindsey took her hand and led her to the balcony of his new, spacious apartment.

"Tonight, I'll be laying everything down, bringing you into the fullness of what is really going on."

Sitting down on the wicker couch, the couple huddled close together, sipping their wine.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to like this... A lot." Even said as she gently nipped on his pulse point. Lindsey chuckled before putting some distance between their bodies.

"Hey, I won't be able to fill you in if you keep doing that, babe."

Eve's dark eyes twinkled mischievously. "Okay, I'll try to behave."

Setting his wine down on the glass, small round table next to the wicker sofa, Lindsey looked at his lover, studying her face. After a moment, he began his long story.

"I've already told you about my time after leaving the lawfirm. All that self searching and trying to find out where I belonged."

Eve nodded. "Yes. You did."

"And you know about how I learned and studied all I could on the dark arts, learning all I could on how to better myself physically. All that has been covered. But, I never told you what finally got me to make my decision on the path to take."

Eve leaned back, her body turned in Lindsey's direction. Laying her cheek on her propped up hand, she gave him her complete attention. Finally, she would see what caused her lover to return to L.A., besides the obvious Angel factor.

"Just before I met you, I was so... messed up. Though I learned how to channel some form of enlightenment, I still felt disconnected, like I missed something. I tried to be what most people would call good. Yet, I couldn't shake the fascination I had with magic. Truth be told, I was becoming addicted."

"Then, one night in the monastery in Tibet, I was sitting in my humble, bare room, thinking. I had a long talk with one of the monks that day, who was very insightful. He told me that everyone has a path in this life, rather it be for good, or for evil. Sometimes, we choose the wrong path to fallow, causing us to grow discontent and restless. I was one of those people. When I asked him to show me which direction to go, he smiled, and shook his head, saying, 'Enlightenment comes to those who seek it. It is a journey one has to take, with no aid from others. We at the monastery can only help you so far, but it is you who has to see the knowledge you crave."

Lindsey shook his head, smiling at the fond memory. "He was big on the whole cryptic thing. But he did have a point. So, I went to my room and began to go through my life. This of course only made me more frustrated. Being the impatient man I was back then, I decided to hurry up this process of full enlightenment."

"I had been collecting certain herbs and books unknown to my monk hosts. They wouldn't have approved with the magic I had been studying and would have turned me out if they had found out. I remember locking the door, making sure that nobody would interrupt my spell casting."

Eve watched the emotions flutter across Lindsey's face as he was swept away by the memories. She laid a hand on top of his, who in return he covered her own, rubbing small patterns over her paler flesh.

"The spell I was performing was dangerous, especially for a novice such as myself. But, I was desperate to find out if all the things I've done and experienced was worth the consequences I've faced in the past. Did I make the wrong decision by helping Angel and literally thumbed my nose at my employers by leaving? Who was I? Hell, thinking about it now makes me realize how much I sounded like Angel in his little guilt trip over his Angelus days."

"The spell I performed called upon the demon Haidika."

Eve shivered. "Haidika. That's the parasite demon who drains its followers of their life force while allowing their spirits to go to the higher plains. Nobodies ever survived them."

"Except me," Lindsey replied, his sky blue eyes shining with pleasure. "You see, I was desperate. I lost everything that mattered. My job, my self respect, Darla, and even my arch enemy status with Angel. Everything that I thought was defining me was gone. I had nothing. Not even my family back in Texas wanted anything to do with me. So dying while hopefully reaching enlightenment seemed like a win-win situation."

"So, what happened?"

"The demon came. It was a ugly little squirt, about three feet high, two short, pudgy arms with no hands and a slug like body. He smiled at me, revealing those tiny crooked sharp teeth. I took off my robe, baring my chest to him. Taking his cue, he slithered over to me and placed those stumps over my chest. The stumps turned out to be actually little mouths. They immediately bit into me, starting the process of draining. Haitika then opened his mouth, and breathed on me. I immediately began to float above my body, then higher and higher."

Lindsey shook his head. "The feeling was intoxicating and a bit uncomfortable. But still worth it. I sson found myself in some sort of place. It wasn't a place that could be defined good or evil. More of a inbetween place. The stars shining alla round me as I floated in what seemed like outer space. I became angry, thinking that I was dying for a little sight show of the stars and the earth way down below. But I was wrong, so very wrong."

Lindsey stood up, and began to pace. His movements were very energetic as he described what he saw and heard.

"A voice spoke to me. It was almost unbearable to hear, like a million people speaking at once. Yet, it was soft and low. The voice told me that I shouldn't be afraid, that I was destined for great things. I of course didn't believe this thing that refused to show me it's face, and I let it know that too. He laughed, telling me that that it didn't matter if I believed or not, that either way, I would fulfill my destiny."

"Then, the voice told me my life's story, every dirty detail that nobody would know unless they were there with me. I never felt so exposed as I did then. I asked the voice who was he that knew every detail of my long miserable life. The voice told me that he was called several things, by different beings and races in every dimension. One fo which in our little dimenseion, we knew him as the Aglatheriel."

Eve gasped. "You don't mean-"

"The Senior Partner that was vanquished for getting too power hungry?... Yeah, the one and only."

Eve shook her head, trying to wrap her head around what Lindsey was telling her. "But how can he still be around? It wasn't just the Senior Partners who destroyed him, it was a joint effort with The Powers That Be. Evil and good had to come together to obliterate him!"

Lindsey grinned as he sat back down beside her, grabbing his glass of wine. "True. They destroyed his corporal body... but not his spirit."

The liason paler than usual. She thre her head back and drained what was left of her wine. She suddenly wished that Lindsey gave her something stronger.

"Well, Aglatheriel.. or Master, depends what name you feel comfortable with, told me that he's been searching for someone with my qualifications to serve his purpose. He said that I fulfilled everything he wanted. When I asked what he wanted me for, he simply said that he wished to return to our dimension. And, he needed me, my body, to complete his resurrection."

Lindsey chuckled. "Oh, Eve, you should've been there. The things he showed me was unbelievable. He siad that if I devoted myself completely to him, my soul, my being, my body, then I would have the world at my finger tips. I would be his vessel that would contain him completely, merging us into one whole."

"The two shall become one..." whispered Eve. Lindsey nodded.

"Just like the nameless scrolls predicted. Who knew that I was the chosen one... Well, after revealing who he was and what he wished to do with me, he offered me a choice. To serve him and become the most powerful man on earth.. or die. After all, he was patient and would look for another potential vessel."

"Well, since you're still here, I can only guess that you agreed to do this."

"Of course, I know a good deal when I see one. Agreeing and accepting my destiny, he gave me more knowledge then anything my masters and teachers taught me since I started this journey of enlightenment. Like with you and the Senior Partners, I got a mind upgrade. I can solve the most complicated formula any rocket scientist throws at me. Or I could tell you how to perform the most darkest and hardest of spells. It doesn't matter, I got it all stored up here." Lindsey said as he tapped his head.

"With this knowledge, I learned of these runes. They helped upgrade my physical strength, along with the added bonus of being unseen to the Partners and anything dealing with magic."

Lindsey refilled their glasses. "The next thing I knew, I woke up back at the monastery. Only I wasn't in my room. I was in the mediation room, covered in the innocent monks blood. Their carcases were mutilated, and apparently, by me. Did I feel bad? Strangely enough... no. Their deaths were what the Master wanted. So, I went back to my room, found the parasite demon lying in two heaps. I simply packed my things, and left. The rest is history."

Eve looked down at her wine, thinking about the bomb shells that were laid on her. Lindsey, keeping his eyes on her, hoped that she made the right decision regarding him.

"So what's with the whole plan to get vengeance on Angel for?"

Lindsey shrugged. "That was just a bit of fun. Though eventually, I will have to get rid of him. He will be a obstacle in my path to help Aglatheriel's plans come to be. I had hoped to use Connor and Cordy a little longer in that area, but in the end it wasn't the right move to make. Right now, I have to take care of stage two of the plan. And that is to filled this orb of Thesulas to its maximum power. It's vital to the Master's plan."

Looking at his lover, he gently stroked her cheek. "Eve, you have a decision to make."

Eve looked deeply in his eyes. "I know. You want me to pledge my allegiance to Aglatheriel, as you did. And if I don't..." She left the rest hanging, knowing what would happen if she refused.

"I want you by my side. I promise you Eve, when everything is said and done, we'll have the power for once. And nobody will be able to stop us."

This was it. Eve knew it. Her life's defining moment. She could say no, and fight back to save her life, then go warn the Partners. The very ones who has given her power and immortality. She already sold her soul in service to them, so how could she serve another?

As if reading her mid, Lindsey calmed her fears. "My Master knows all about your contract with Wolfram and Hart, and the Senior Partners. He has the power to break that, and so will I. Once we become one, I will be able to break it. You will be free to rule along side me. All you have to do is offer up your soul."

Eve covered his hand on her cheek with hers. "This is a lot to take in."

Lindsey stiffened, lowering his hand to her neck, stroking it. He was prepared to quickly snap her neck once she refused his offer.

"I guess I'm trying to say is.... yes. I wouldn't mind being queen of this world."

Lindsey quickly closed the distance between them, kissing her passionatly. Pulling back once they both needed air, Lindsey panted, "That's why I brought out the wine. To celebrate our partnerships, and to celebrate the end of any to oppose us!"

Eve grinned as she clinked her glass against his. "I can toast to that."

**A**

It was yet another beautiful morning in Las Angeles according to Gunn. Though he would rather be in bed, catching up on some Zzz's. Eighty-five percent of the night hours were spent on writing and rewriting her speech. The other fifteen percent had him working up a sweat in the more pleasurable sense of the word.

Hearing Angel's footsteps, Gunn decided he better give Angel a heads up on the Texan energizer bunny. "You don't want to go in there."

Gunn groaned as he raised his body up to the sitting position on the blue island couch. "Girl kept me up all night. She is unstoppable."

Angel's usualy stoic face expressed annoyance and embarrassment. "More than I need to know."

Fred stopped in the middle of her practicing her speech, spotting fresh meat. She quickly ran out of the office, relieving her two victims for the moment. "Did Charles tell you?!"

Angel jumped, and took a step back. He was pretty used to how this generations were more open and comfortable with their personal lives. But did they have to literally describe it as well?

"Well, he-he didn't describe it."

"I've been asked to present my article at the Physics Institute! P-dimensional substance has always been a fascinating area but I had no idea there would be so much interest. Can I practice my speech for you? Lorne and Cordy seems a little conked. Okay!"

The tiny whirlwind left as quickly as she came. Lorne and Cordelia shared a look as the Texas tornado reentered the office, standing behind Angel's desk to recite her speech.

"Oh yeah, we're back." Lorne said with no pretense of even trying to show some enthusiasm for dear Fred.

"There's more?" Cordy whimpered.

"That, all night." Gunn stated with a tired sigh. Then a nostalgic smile slowly crept up. "Well, mostly that."

"I didn't know Fred was gettin' back into physics."

"Yeah, I don't think she wanted anyone to know. I think she was afraid she lost the knack."

Angel smiled as he began walking reluctantly toward the office. "Well, she seems over that."

Fred grinned as Angel and Gunn entered, both standing behind Cordy and Lorn who were seated around the desk. Her body hummed with excitement, though she tried to down play it a little.

"It's nothing big, really. Just a little break through in quantum particles. Emphasis on 'little'. I'll probably be disproven in no time." Fred paused, looking down at her notes. "It's just, I used to dream I'd discover some revolutionary concept and.... Oh, it's silly."

"Doesn't sound silly." Angel tried to reassure her. It was nice to see that Fred was at least trying to reach for an old dream that had nothing to do with demons or fighting evil.

Fred's smile grew as she looked at her friends. "I-I guess I just wanted all those people I looked up to.. I-I wanted them to see me too. And then I got sucked into Pylea and, well-when you're a cow-slave, you don't want anyone to see you at all."

Everybody will be watchin' you now." Gunn said proudly. Fred's smile wavered as a sudden wave of nervousness washed over her. Maybe picturing everyone in there underwear as she gave her speech would help.... Then again, maybe not since some people preferred not to wear under-ware and others may prefer speedos which really isn't her thing and...

Realizing that her tiny audience was ready, her abbling train of thought was tucked away for further analysis. "I gotta practice. You'll be there?"

Lorne's face turned into open disgust as Cordelia tried to think up an excuse.

"Cheerin' you on. Right?" Gunn said as he looked at the others.

"I would love to be there, but I... I got something that I really need to check out, concerning princess over here." Lorne said with relief. He almost forgot that one of his contacts had informed him that they would like to help him out concerning Cordelia's amnesia.

"And I'll," Cordelia hesitated, noticing how Fred's face started to look crestfallen. "Be there sitting in the front row."

Fred squealed, then apologized for the sudden startling outburst. Cordy sneaked a glance at the too quiet vampire behind her. He seemed like he was in another universe all together.

"Angel?" Gunn waved his hand in front of the Angel's vacant face. He blinked, then looked around.

"Sorry. I guess I sorta..."

"Zone out on us." Cordelia finished. She looked at Fred with the best smile she could muster. "He'll be there. Why should the rest of us suf... be the only ones who hears about this amazing Supersymanotra theory."

"Supersymmetry." Fred corrected.

"Right." Cordy replied without comprehension of what she just said. She turned to Angel and asked, "So what's got you in such a pensive face mode?"

"He's thinking about lawyer boy." Lorn replied, taking a sip of his sea breeze.

"Wesley's supposed to get back to me on anything his team dug up." Angel replied, slipping quickly into brood mode. "It's just with everything going on, Connor, your memory gone along with your demon powers, something big and evil coming yet again to L.A... Sorry. Didn't mean to be a mood killer."

"Don't worry about everything, Angel. Everything will turn out for the best, no matter how bad it looks." said Fred, looking very sure and happy. From the looks she was getting from her audience, they didn't agree with her.

"It will," she insisted. "Five years of unendurable torture and mental anguish aside, if I hadn't been sucked through that portal, I never would've figured out my string compactification theory."

"Exactly. 'Cause, you know, strings need," Gunn stumbled through the sentence, trying to show he understood Fred's example. It wasn't going well. "To compactify."

Fred slowly smiled. She loved how he tried to be supportive of her, even when it made him look silly. Turning her attention back to her speech, she started back at the beginning. Lorne began to drink his sea breeze with a passion.

**A**

**Just after sunset.....**

"This better be a joke." Lilah said coolly, looking down at the sketch that her artists had tried to put together from the description of the mystery man. If this was what her artists thought was a sketch of a man's face, then it was time to get new artists.

"I'm sorry, . But everytime we set about to sketch the face, this would happen."

Lilah set the scribbled job down on the table, and calmly put her hands down on the table. The artists and annalists looked nervously at her, hoping that there wouldn't be yet another beheading for this failure. One that they had no control over.

"Are you telling me, that any time we try to identify this man, we get this as a result?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied one of the other nervous artists.

The tune of 'The Lone Ranger' pierced the air, causing some worried glances. Lilah tapped her manicured fingers on the table as her top analyst sheepishly answered his cell. He spoke in shushed tones, giving his boss a nervous glance. The news was not good. After hanging up, he looked at Lilah with a frightened expression.

"T-T-There seems to be... a problem with the mid readers." he finally said.

"And that would be?"

"They're dead."

_'Well, this day just couldn't get any better,' _Lilah thought sarcastically,

"When did they die?"

"Just now. Those headaches of their for the past three days have been getting worse. Just a few seconds ago, their head..... imploded."

"Imploded?!"

"Yes, it's true. The only cause we can come up with is the circumstantial evidence."

Lilah's mouth tightened into a grim frown. "Three days ago they read our team. The ones who snapped the blurry pictures."

The analyst nodded. "Yes. They also couldn't describe to us what they read from the team's mind, nor could they describe the futures they saw."

Lilah sighed, looking out the window from her large chair. The pressure of the day's events pressing down on her. "So you're telling me that we've got nothing to help us identify this new... power in town?"

"Yes, that is how it is for the present."

Closing the files, she quickly began barking out orders. "Well, we can't let this interfere with other pressing business. I want this problem taken care of. I don't care how it's done or how much resources you need to solve this, just get it done. This guy can be a potential alley, whoever or whatever he is. As for the newest prophecy that was brought up to my attention three days ago, I want our top translators on the job of finishing the translation of the nameless scrolls. That, for now, is the Senior Partners main concerns."

Gavin stayed put as the others left the spacious meeting room. Lilah, stood up and ignored him. But the lawyer wan't so easlily put off.

"What about the vampire's offspring and his seer?"

"Gavin, if I have to repeat myself, then that only proves that you're dead weight around here." Lilah replied with the usual sneer.

"But it was you who told Linwood that Connor should have already been brought here months and months ago. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Lilah grabbed her purse and file, motioned for Gavin to fallow her. Both walked on in silence toward the elevator doors. When they closed, Lilah finally gave her answer.

"Because, something else has got the Senior Partners attention. You know that scroll that I mentioned back at the meeting?"

"Yes. I wandered why you would even bother mentioning about that useless piece of parchment. There's nothing in it."

"That's because they're mystical, Gavin." Lilah spoke as if explaining something to a child. "Only certain times during each year they reveal what has been written so long ago. We were lucky to have one of our translators curious enough to have it out of the vault at the time when it revealed one of its prophecies."

"And the prophecy was?"

"He that was dead shall live again, and he that is alive shall find death. Pretty cryptic, but a real brain teaser none the less."

Gavin shook his head. "And that got th Senior Partners attention? Why?"

Lilah shrugged. "Who knows. I personally think this guy we've been trying to track has something to do with it. It's no coincidence that he's here just when one of the earth's oldest mysteries start to unveil themselves."

"Is there anything I can do to help further the research into this?"

"Find out who this guy is." Lilah answered. "We'll discuss this more on Thursdays weekly briefing."

The elevator doors opened to the underground garage. As Lilah left, Gavin couldn't help but smirk, knowing just who she would be seeing. Word was that the two had recently began to argue, hice her sudden relaxed attitude turning sour after this afternoon's visit.

"Give Wesley my regards." Gavin just couldn't help saying. Lilah just kept walking, seemingly ignoring his little comment.

_Just keep it up Gavin. One of these days, you'll find yourself as the sacrificial offering to the senior Partners._

**A**

Wesley looked up from the article he was reading at the sound of the soft knocking on the door. Since he never received visitors from certain old friends, and his team members knew that he didn't want to become friends, it could only be one person. Opening the door proved his guess right.

"Surprise."

"Oh, look, a bribe. How thoughtful." Wesley said dryly, grabbing the large, heavy package from Lilah's grasp. "No, it can't be a bribe. Must be a setup."

Lilah's smile slighlty dwindled as she crossed the threshold. _Looks like somebodies still in bitch mode. Why does it have to be me who has to be the unemotional guy in the relationship?_

"Can't it just be a gift?" she cooed. Her excitement seemed real enough as she looked at the gift box. "Open it."

Wesley hesitated, looking at the heavy package with suspicion. Lilah smiled even wider at his apparent paranoia, getting highly aroused. As he set the gift on his table and lifted the lid, she felt the strange urge to clap her hands and giggle. That was a new feeling to her. She wasn't the giggle-gift-giving kind of person.

Wesley's reaction made her feel warm, his lips parting in wonderment as he lifted the very od, but still in mint condition Henry the Valiant knights helmet. It was worth more than one suburban home in Beverly hills.

"We seem to be butting heads lately. Now you'll have the advantage."

Wesley looked at Lilah with surprise, his face losing its hardness as a soft gentle look smoothed his handsome features. "This must have cost a fortune."

Lilah's soft smile turned into a mischievas one as she ran her hands up and down his silk shirt. His cologne hit her senses, making her go weak in the knees. "Yes. It'll take you hours to thank me properly."

Wesley found himself falling into the same pattern as before. Whenever they disagreed and fought, he would try to distance himself from her, knowing that she would use him just as he would use her. It was destructive, and selfish of him to continue this with her. Even a evil bitch like Lilah deserved better than a man who took his sexual frustrations to her while dreaming and picturing someone else in his arms.

Her warm, moist kiss drove all reasoning from his mind. Her tongue traced the outline of his closed mouth. Eagerly, Wesley opened his mouth, fighting for dominion in the kiss. His lust fogged up mind tried to remember why he was so mad at her.

She purposely pulled away from the kiss, rubbing her nose against his. "Fortunately, I've taken the rest of tonight off, all the way to tomorrow afternoon."

Wesley's mind suddenly cleared as he remembered the days events. She used him, put his and Angel's life in danger. Though that was her job, he still couldn't help but take it personal. Plus, he had a very important engagement that would take up the majority of that night's time. It was something he would never miss, not even for Lilah.

As Lilah tried to continue the kissing, he gently pushed her back, holding her wrists. "I have to leave actually."

Wesley felt some satisfaction at seeing her surprise and slight hurt as he walked away and grabbed his tan coat. Turning around, he said with a slight smirk. "But thank you, Lilah, for the gift. It was very thoughtful of you."

Lilah watched him leave. She couldn't help but smell herself. Nope, it wasn't her smell. And as far as she knew, he didn't have any major cases he was working on, other than Cordelia's memory.

"Well, so much for make up sex." She said with frustration. Picking up the red paper that had scattered around from the gift box, she paused when seeing the open article of Wesley's many boring magazines. Usually, she wouldn't even bother reading it, but the name of the eprson who wrote the article caught her attention. Winifred Burkle.

Her hands bawled into fists as she clenched the magazine. She slipped through the pages, coming to the en of the article. The editor's note revealed that tonight, the young inspiring physicist would be speaking about her theory at the Scientific Institute. Closing the magazine, Lilah looked at the clock. She would be starting soon.

**A**

Cordy felt so out of place as they reached the upper level. Several people dressed in tweed jackets and other geeky outfits made her designer clothes a little conspicuous. Even though her tan tight skirt and black, low cut, blouse was formal enough, she still looked like she was gussied up for a major date. But looking at Fred in her old college uniform, she would rather look hot than go do the catholic school girl look that Fred seemed so fond of.

Handing Fred's notes over, Cordy tried to seem excited as the nervous Texan babbled on. "Thank you, At least I remembered the uniform."

Cordy wished that Fred would've followed her suggestion on wearing that black cocktail dress she seen hanging up at the back of Fred's closet. That would have definitely done wonders to the hot figure that Fred had currently covered up with her ensemble.

"All these people here to see you?" Gunn asked with amazement.

"I'm just a minor speaker. Oh God!" Fred exclaimed. She quickly ran over to a large board with a list of speakers printed on the front. "I'm between Ed Witten and Brian Green?"

The three average thinkers looked at each other with no recolection jsut who these people were.

"Think Nomar Garciaparra and Sammy Sosa."

Gunn whistled as Angel raised his eyebrows. Cordelia stilled looked confused. "Fred skipped the minors and went straight to the show."

"Are they supposed to be important people?" Cordy asked.

"Think Tiara Banks." Angel said, mentioning one of Cordy's favorite top models. Cordelia's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Fred. You're in the big leagues!" Cordelia said with pride. She really wished hse had her memory.

Fred shook her head, looking a little panic stricken. "This can't be right. Somebody must've made a mistake."

Sensing Fred's grwoing fear, Gunn tried to encourage her the best way that he could. "Listen up. All that stuff about particles and... stuff. It's gonna blow 'em away. Nothin' to worry about."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at his failed attempt to calm the girl's nerves.

"Well, what if my theory's wrong?" Fred asked, but then didn't wait for an answer. She quickly walked over to a balding man and a tall, slender, blond woman talking by the open doors to the auditorium. "Professor Seidel?"

The man halted in his conversation and smiled with eagerness at the excited southern brunette. Winifred! Laurie, I'll meet you back at the lab."

The familiar looking young woman nodded shyly, then walked away to give teacher and student some time alone. "Well, there you are. It's been, what, two years or so."

"Yeah, heavy on the 'or so.' Wow, it is great to see you." Fred said with a admiring look on her face. Just seeing the man who sealed her decision on becoming a physicist was almost too much to ask for. Her excited smile soon turned to a nervous, wavering, smaller smile. "Are you gonna be in there?"

"I'm introducing you. I had to arm-wrestle the chair of the department for the honor." Seidel answered with a pleased look. Fred's face paled even more.

"Oh."

The professor gave her a fatherly smile as he laid his hands on her shoulders. "Winifred, you have done some great work. You don't have anything to worry about."

The sound of Gunn clearing his throat behind her took her mind of what she had to do for the moment. "Oh, uh, these are my friends, Charles, Cordelia, and Angel."

The professor shook their hands, exchanging the usual pleasantries. Fred looked at the man with what could be described as pure adoration as she explained how she got into physics in the first place.

"I was going to be a history major and then I took Professor Seidel's physics class and, well..."

"Winifred's a natural. By the end of the semester, she was taking on WIMPs."

Gunn grinned. "You should see her now. Killer left hook."

Fred and her old professor shared a look. "WIMPs are Weakly Interactive Massive Particles."

Gunn's grin slowly vanished as a sheepish look came to play. "Oh, yeah. Uh... just kiddin'."

The professor turned his attention on Fred, losing interest in the non scientific minds. "Do you remember that Higgs scalars tutorial? I still remember your take on spontaneous symmetry breaking."

"You know, it's, uh, filling up. I'm gonna go, uh, save some seats." Angel said as he backed away from the mind boggling conversation that was brewing. Cordelia looked at him gratefully before smiling at Fred and Seidel.

"Me too. You guys go ahead and reminense!"

Cordy quickly caught up with Angel, taking the lead. As she promised, she went down to the very front row on the right, and plopped down in the theater like seat. She leaned forward to set her black purse down under her feet. For some reason, she looked up and saw Angel standing there, staring intensely at her cleavage. Her mouth suddenly went dry as the pleased satisfaction that this very attractive male had noticed her. The air again got tense between them.

"Oops. Sorry dude." said a gangly teen as he accidentaly bumped his large backpack against Angel's arm, breaking the heated moment. Angel blinked, mumbled something unintelligent before sitting beside Cordy.

"Well, I wouldn't say the place is going to be a packed house, but it is at least full enough to say that Fred's science thingy is going to be big with all the geeky people."

"Looks like." Angle replied, smiling. He looked behind him, checking out the people entering the auditorium. His smile turned into a puzzled look as Wesley entered, then seated himself at the very back.

"What is it? Did someone famous actually came to tweed-ville?!" Cordelia asked with growing excitement. Her shoulders slumped as she recognized the person Angel was eye balling. "Oh, it's Wesley.... Hey, let's invite him to come and sit with us."

Cordelia began to stand up, but Angel quickly grabbed her arm. "Um, no. That wouldn't be a good idea."

The seer glared at his hand. Angel quickly released it and try to smile. "And why not? He's sitting there all by his lonesome. I know that there's some bad blood between you two, but he has tried to help you-"

"It's not that." Angel quickly explained. "We're good now on that point. But, him being here to see Fred and..."

Realization came swiftly. "Oh. And since Fred;s already taken by Gunn who's not so slow on the uptake of Wesley's feelings... Yeah, I'll just sit down and pretend I didn't see him."

"Good idea."

Gunn suddenly made his appearance, and too both friends relief, he didn't notice that a certain British man was in the back row, looking slightly excited. "Listen, man, I'm gonna need simultaneous translation on this thing. You know, like the president with the Russians-but just give the highlights."

"No problem. Of course, I have no idea what she's talking about." Angel replied.

"Will you tell Fred that? If she thinks we're all stupid, me and Cordy won't be the only ones who stand out as much."

"Hey!" Cordy protested. "Don't lump me up the Not-A-Clue people.... Okay, so I guess what she says sounds like martian language to me too."

The lights over the stage suddenly brightened as Fred and her professor walked up onto the podium.

"There have been many recent insights inot string theory. But few have so elegantly tied together the desperate threads as the one you will hear tonight." The professor paused as he smiled at the blushing brunette behind him. "As a student, Winifred Burkle showed outstanding intellectual rigor. Her work continues to exemplify the highest standard of academic excellence."

Angel felt a strange tingling at the back of his neck. His demon sensed a darker presence. Looking behind him, he scanned the room. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Lilah, standing at the entrance. She was looking at Wesley with a angry look on her face. Her jealous eyes turned to Fred, shooting daggers at the young woman who dared to take Wesley's attention from herself. Angel didn't like it. Whatever reason Lilah was there for, it wasn't good.

Angel felt the sudden sharp jerk in his ribs as Cordelia elbowed him. HE quickly turned his attention back on Fred, though his mind was on what possible damage Lilah could cause by being there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce Winifred Burkle."

The applause was loud, the people in the audience showing there enthusiasim to hear the young, new scientific mind.

"Thank you, Professor." Fred said as she set her index cards down as she puts on her reading glasses. She smiled nervously at the audience before looking down at her speck on the index cards. "This one says 'open with joke.' But, I forgot to think of one. Of course, it's possible my theory will take care of that."

The crowd chuckled, boosting Fred's coinfidence. Weslye, un kown and unseen by Fred, smiles softly, looking at Fred in a way he never could look at Lilah. The lawyer stiffened, noticing the love that outwardly shown in his continence and face.

"There are, um..." Fred hesitated, looking down at Gunn. He smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Fred began to deliver her speech confidently.

Angel couldn't help but look over his shoulder, watching Lilah carefully. He didn't like the way she watched both Wesley and Fred. After some moments, the lawyer seemed to be satisfied with whatever she got from coming there. She took out her cell phone, and left. Satisfied for the moment that she was gone, Angel turned his attention back on his friend as she delivered her speech.

Everything was going well till something strange began to happen. Some feet abot Fred's had, the air seemed to be shifting.

"Okay, that's weird." Cordelia murmured.

People began to murmur as the shifting air turned into a portal, growing larger by the second. Angel and Gunn stood up. Upon hearing the screams of the members in the audience, Fred finally looked up and gasped. Large, grey snake like appendages with claws came through the portal, snapping. Fred screamed as one of the appendages swooped down and lifted her up. Professor Seidel ran off the stage, not looking back at the his star pupil.

"Fre! No!" Gunn shouted as he made a mad dash for the stage. Angel hung back to stop Cordelia from charging in.

"Stay here!" he ordered as he went up to join the rescue. Wesley attempted to join them, but was soon pushed back by the frantic crowd as they fought their way out of the auditorium.

Gunn leaped up and grabbed Fred's legs, trying to brush off the savage claws that snapped at his exposed head.

"Hang on, baby. We got you."

Angel quickly grabbed the mike holder and ran around to the side. He immediately began jabbing up at the long deadly tentacles, dodging as the freaky creature tried to clamp down on the vampire himself.

Wesley was growing more frantic my the second. Pulling out a ancient ceremonial knife, he began to push himself back through the panicked people. Nobody cared about the shouting English man with the rather large knife.

Getting agitated by the vampire who was successfully hurting the creature's tentacles, the monster finally managed to flick the weapon away. It quickly wrapped itself around Angel's neck and lifted him high into the air, attempting to squeeze the life outta him.

Cordelia couldn't stand it no longer. Knowing that she was possibly going to die for people she didn't even remember, the seer regardless ran up on the stage and joined in Gunn's effort int trying to wrestle Fred away from the demonic appendages.

"Yeah. Vampire strangling, not gonna happen."

Angel reached down and managed to pull his knife out of his boot. With one quick but powerful motion, Angel cut through the tentacle, and dropped to the ground. There was a loud pitch scream coming form the portal. The tentacles released Fred, then slithered back into the portal as it closed. Angel looked at Cordelia who was laying on the ground, hand over her pounding heart. He knew that he should be mad that she didn't listen to what he said yet again, but he just couldn't. That was who she was, a fighter, regardless of her lack of memory.

Meanwhile, Gunn was lying on the ground, rubbing his hands along her spine as she whimpered. "It's over, baby. You're fine."

Wesley watched the two, and sighed. They managed to save her. He was relieved, shuddering to think of what could have happened. He turned slowly and left, unaware of Angel's eyes following him. But Angel wasn't worried about him, no, he was thinking about suspects.

"Here, take my car. I've got to go check on something." Angel said as he handed Cordelia the keys. In a blur that was too quick for the human eye, Angel was gone.

**A**

Lilah kept replaying Wesley's face as she drove her new silver convertible, navigating her way around the underground parking lot. She didn't notice the figure following her, and closing it's distance to her car. When part of her convertible top ripped off, she slammed the brakes, and put the car in Park. Shutting off the car, she slowly popped her head out of the gaping hole in her roof.

"That's cool. The top jsut comes right off."

Sighing, Lilah plopped back down. Just what she needed to make her day even more crappy.

Angel opened the door and roughly grabbed her upper arm and yanked her out of her car. Lilah was used to the rough handling by now, her face the perfect mask of indifference. Angel slammed her car door, then pushed her against it. He did not look happy. Figuring that this was about her men attempting to abduct Cordelia on two separate occasions, not to mention his son, she then quickly rose up in defense of herself and her decisions.

"Hey, if this is about my people trying to kidnap Amnesia girl and Angel Jr, just remember one thing. I could've had them both killed. But do I hear a thank you?"

"Before we get to that, how about you tell me why a portal happen to open over Fred's head right after you slithered out of the auditorium?"

Lilah shook her head, clearly surprised. "Tragedy struck Gidget? Really?"

Angel's scowl grew deeper as Lilah smiled with evil glee. she began to speak in a fake, southern accent. "Did she go to that place in the big Texas sky?"

"Gunn and I took care of it. Of course, if we hadn't have been there, I'm sure that your good friend Wesley would've stepped right in."

Lilah lost the satisfied smirk. She scoffed, rolled her eyes as she began to clear her name. "Come on. If I were gonna kill the twig, would I do it in a room full of people, and then make a conspicuous getaway so I looked extra suspicious?"

Angel wasn't ready to give her an ounce of credibility. "Add a videotape, sounds like vintage Wolfram and Hart."

Lilah shrugged. Angel's face turned thoughtful, clearly reading the rare honesty in both her expression and voice. "Except this time, somebody else deserves the credit."

"You're quick." Lilah pointed out, then quickly opened her door and entered her car. Her hands shakily reached for the keys and attempted to turn them. She stopped as Angel leaned down putting his hand through torn roof.

"About Cordy, there's gonna be a conversation."

Lilah smile was tight as she so wittily added, "You know, Angel, coming from you, idle threats are so, well... idle."

Angel grinned wickedly as he wiggled his fingers through the roof. "Do you remember when I ripped your car in half?"

Lilah's face grew cold and angry. "Yeah, yeah. Hulk smash."

She then turned the car on and put it in drive, stomping the gas peddle. Angel quickly stepped away, watching the lawyer speed away. His smug smile was gone by the time she was out of sight. If Wolfram and Hart had nothing to do with the attempt on Fred's life, then who did?

**A/N: **_And there ya go. I finally got this chapter posted. Sorry for the delay, I would have had it up sooner, but things just kept coming up. And of course, I stopped in the middle of the chapter, then came back to it later and forgot exactly what I was going to do with it Lots of stress can really make a person forgetful. Anyhow, I spent much of the time rewriting and editing the chapter until finally, I got it back on track. Hope I didn't put too much information on the full scope of the bad guys plans in the story, cause there is still more to be revealed as it progresses. _

_Sorry, no Jasmine in this fic. Though she was an interesting bad guy with the whole world peace that would have everyone winding up as her dinner, I just wanted something different, yet similar. And what better than a big, bad former Senior Partner that both Wolfram and Hart and The Powers That Be fear? Instead of a former Power That Was, we have a Ex-Partner that's determined to come back and conquer. _


	13. Chapter 13: Bittersweet Revenge

**A/N: **_This chapter shall have a lot of dialogue from the show. The reason being because I think that the Fred/Gunn thing comes to a pinnacle point in the series for their relationship. I do have some of my own stuff in there, along with a few changes. But other than that, you will be jsut as satisfied with the result as I am. Enjoy!_

**Ashes**

**Chapter 13: Bittersweet Revenge**

It had been a long night for Gunn. Fred kept him up on and of with her strange behavior, reverting back to writing mathematical formulas on the walls. The near death experience with the portal brought some buried traumas from her Pylea days back to the surface. So many things were on her mind that Gunn found it hard to get her back to sleep. And even then, she was unable to find peace as nightmares reigned.

He tried to tell her to reschedule her appointment with her old professor, but she wouldn't have it. She felt that she had to come clean, believing that this kindred spirit would understand. Gunn finally gave it up, allowing her to work through this process the way she saw fit.

So when he came downstairs to see chairs filling th lobby in two seperate sections, he immediatly felt that maybe Fred wasn't the only one on edge. "Great. My girl's not the only one redecoratin'."

"Morning'. Come, join the insanity." Cordy said as she flipped through her favorite magazine, sitting down in the front row.

Angel pointed toward the front seat near him. "You were there."

"Okay," Gunn said slowly as he sat down in the chair Angel pointed. "What are we doing? Playin' musical chairs?"

Gunn saw the deep look of concentration on the older vamp's face. Maybe there was a side effect from the portal, causing everyone to go loopy.

"Nerdy guy." Angel said as he pointed to the row behind Gunn. He then pointed in a different direction. "Older nerdy guy.... Girl in black there."

Cordy noticed Gunn give her a strange look. "Yeah, _that _all morning. Maybe his blood was spiked."

Gunnn smiled, then looked back at his other friend. It suddenly dawned on him what Angel was trying to do. "Okay, catchin' on, sorta. How come you never pulled out this parlor trick before?"

"It's not an automatic reflex. Just kicked in when I saw Lilah."

"Hold up. Lilah was there? Not a huge leap thinkin' she opened the portal." Gunn said as he crossed his arms. Cordy slightly tipped her head.

"Who's Lilah?"

"Wolfram and Hart lawyer, determined to either turn Angel evil or kill us all." Gunn answered briefly. Cordy nodded.

"Nice to know."

"She was there for something else.... Ah, she was just there stalking Wesley."

Gunn's eyes widened. "Wesley? He came to see..."

Cordy noticed the uncertain look, and shook her head. She felt for the guy, having someone you once was close friends with to start showing affections for your girlfriend. Especially since the two seemed to be the nerdy brainiac type, with several things in common. Man, she really wished she could remember all the details, instead of what the others informer her on.

"He was waiting."

"Wesley?" Gunn asked incredulously.

"Guy in the second row, center spot. A guy wearin' a tan T-shirt that said 'Thwak.'" Angel paused as he looked behind him, then turned back around to look at the empty chair. "He had a camera."

"Hello, all! It's a bright and beautiful morning, don't you think?" Lorne practically sang as he descended the stairs. He noticed the chairs and stopped. "Hm, maybe you need to hire someone who is a professional at decorating, Angel-face."

"I'm not redecorating. It's just a little technique I'm trying to use to find the right suspect who tried to kill Fred last night." Angel siad irritably.

"How is the Sweet potato?"

Gunn shrugged as he stood up. "Personally, I think she's shaken up by the whole thing. But she's tuft, proved that by going to see her professor."

"Well, I know that she feels better just by knowing that you and the big soulful bear are on the case. As for Cordelia, I was wandering if I can bring her to a friend of mine who is one of the best psychics I know. She may be able to read Cordelia better and see if that evil is coming today, tomorrow, next year."

Angel looked at the silent seer. "If Cordy wnats to, I guess I have no problem with it."

"Will there be breakfast?"

Lorne laughed. "Of course, my little sunshine. We'll be stopping by a wonderful diner on the way that doesn't mind serving green fellows such as myself."

"Then I'm game. Unless, if you need my help?" Cordelia asked with concern, touching his shoulder. Angel melted, and smiled.

"No, it's okay. Gunn and I can handle it."

"Great! I promise to bring her back in one piece. Chow!"

Angel watched in silence as she and the green demon left, walking out in the sunlight. An gel didn't hear as Gunn told him that he knew where to find their 'Thwak' guy. It took Gunn snapping his fingers right in front of his face to finally pull his thoughts away from the brunette in question.

"Huh?"

"I said that I think I know where to find him." Gunn said with annoyance as he began to walk toward the dooor.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Hang on. Daylight. I need a coat."

"Well, get on it. 'Cause when my girl's not happy...."

**Some time later....**

"I'm not happy!"

Gunn shoved the lean, tall, scraggly haired teenager against a sections of comics. The young guy whimpered, looking at Gunn with terror.

"Is he gonna hurt me?!"

"Think Daredevil 181. I'm Bullseye, you're Elektra. One wins, one dies. Get what I'm sayin'?"

Angel looked at Gunn like and the nerd with confusion. "_Bullseye and Elektra? Maybe their some Vakor demons or something."_

"Yeah, but we're kind of crushing the Dark Horses." The kid pointed out. This only confused Angel more, but he was wise enough to not comment on it. Cordy already told him enough that he needed to start getting back into the real world.

Gunn released him, but his face still was thunderous to behold. "You were taking pictures of my girlfriend. Why?"

The guy smiled, shaking his head at what he thought was so obvious. "Dude, the ceiling was like, ripping apart."

"Why were you there? You always hang with the physics crowd?" Angel asked, looking the puny human up and down. The teenager didn't seem the type to be considered the Ivy league type.

"I wanted to see if it was true. If she was really one of them. You know, one of the students who disappeared."

Gunn shared a look with Angel. "One of?"

**A**

Cordelia and Lorne entered a small shop with the name of the shop painted on it's large window. 'Madam Lulu's Charms and Potions of Love'. The inside of the shop was even cheesier than the outside. Several candles were stocked on shelves, along with potions and jewelry with supposedly lucky charms and such. To a person not familiar with the reality fo supernatural things, they would presume that she was yet just another person hoping to scam people into buying her wares.

And just looking at her would only confirm those suspicions. Standing behind the counter was a tall woman in her mid or late thirties, dressed in a revealing gypsy outfit. Her long curls came down to her waist, where a red scar was being used as a belt. He large, brown eyes immediately shined with glee when she saw just who entered her shop. Running forward she hugged Lorne while grinning like a school girl.

"Lorne, darling! It is always a pleasure to see that sweet smile of yours."

"Ah, madam Lulu! You just know how to charm the pants off of any eligible male." Lorne saucily said as he took the psychics tanned hand and kissed it.

The tall, raven black haired woman winked, and said in a heavily accented voice, "Mm, don't tempt me love. And I see that you brought the seer with you."

Cordelia smiled nervously as she offered her hand to the woman dressed in black leather. "I'm Cordelia.. um.. Chase! That's right, Chase."

The woman shook her hand, her smile growing into a motherly one. "Miss Chase, it is a pleasure to finally get to match the face with the name. There are so many stories about you and the vampire with a soul."

Cordy chuckled nervously. "Really? Wow, I just hope they were all good."

The woman released her hand, motioning for both to follow her. Cordy allowed Lorne to go first as they passed the counter and walked through the beads hanging down the door way. Her right eyebrow arched as they walked into a small room, lit by red lights in red lamps. The eerie glow had Lorne's green skin looking grayish, his bright Orange jacket and pants looking more red than before. In the middle of the room was a round table, covered in a blue table cloth with moons and Suns embroidered with gold thread. A crystal ball was the center piece.

Madam Lulu sat herself down behind the ball. "Please, have a seat."

Lorne sat down, and looked at Cordelia expectantly. Sighing, she reminded herself that she was the one who agreed to do this. She just hoped that the amazing breakfast Lorne treated her out ot was worth this shindig.

"I know that the lighting and the who shop is cheesy," began Madam Lulu. "But please, I must ask you to be willing to look beyond this facade. Even though I am the real deal, people in my profession have to play up to the image the times through at us. Otherwise, we would be out of business for not living up to those expectations."

Cordelia nodded, liking how straight forward the woman was. She gave the woman a geniun smile, the ice breaking from Lulu's honesty.

"Now, let's get down to business. Lorne here has shared with me your trouble of late. It is a disgusting thing to hear of such ill treatments that you have suffered. And those powers that was taken from you is such a travesty."

Madam Lulu paused, trying to control her outrage. Cordelia was touched, seeing that this woman who didn't know her was so emotional over her sad little story.

"This crystal ball is, believe it or not, the read deal. It has long been in my family for generations, helping my kind to seek from the spirit world for answers. Sometimes, the spirits are generous enough to help. Other times, they can be rather ornery. It is not a guaranteed art, and I only use it when I have to. But, if you are willing to have a open mind, I would like to try to start there for answers to this vision riddle."

Cordy looked at Lorne, then at the pyschic. Taking a deep breathe, Cordy gave her answer.

"Let's do it."

**A**

"You guys know how it is." the nerd said as he reappeared from the back of the shop. "You hear things like from a friend of a friend's roommate. You don't know if they really happened."

Angel listened as he checked out one of the Dark Horse comics. It strangely enough was about a vampire seeking for redemption. The likeness between the vampire and himself was a bit eerie, along with the story line. The only differences was the urban myths on vampires being used. Such as the whole flying thing and being killed with silver stakes instead. Not to mention the whole controlling wolves and crap. Other than that, he kinda liked it. His interest grew as the scene switched to the dark haired vampire kissing his best friend that helps him fight evil, who happened to be brunette and fond of shopping. The kissing began to turn erotic as the vampire trailed down to her throat, and bit down.

"Like the story about the girl, the cat and the peanut butter."

Angel swallowed his saliva as he pictured himself and Cordy enjoying the little love bite the vampire in the comic novel was doing. Shaking his head, he looked up at Gunn and said, "That one's true. Long story."

"Yeah, like you're Angel, right?" the nerd said. That pulled Angel from his interest playing out in the love scene. "There are whole forums on you in the chat rooms."

Angel grinned, clearly shocked and pleased. Gunn rolled his eyes as the guy ccontinued to stroke the vampire's ego.

"But who knew you actually, like, existed?"

"The disappearances?" Gunn sighed, directing the conversation back on the right track.

"Uh, supposedly there were three before your girlfriend and one since."

"What do you know?" Angel questioned, closing the comic book.

"Just rumors. They were all science types. Like, these weren't your everyday kidnappings."

Gunn folded his arms across his chest, looking worried. Though it did help to know that they had a trail to follow, it was sadly at the cost of innocent lives.

"Hey, maybe I could help you guys. Be your intern." the teenager said with star struck eyes. Gunn snorted, rolling his eyes as Angel reluctantly put the Dark Horse comic back.

"We're full up on interns. but the decoder ring's in the mail."

The teenager looked disappointed as Gunn brushed past him, leaving the store. Angel followed, lifting his jacket to cover his body from the sun. "They talk about me in the chatty room?!"

**A**

The room was dimmed as Madam Lulu prepared for their little experiment. Asking Lorne to leave the room, Lulu smiled at Cordy, then told her to concentrate, push everything from her mind. It took Cordy to get past her own inner scoffing and misgivings, but in the end, she was able to get to a calm state where her mind could relax.

Grabbing a small vile with a dark liquid, the psychic tipped it over, and spilt some of its thick contents on the crystal ball.

"With the blood of my ancestors, I implore for the wisdom and guidance of those who are dead. Spirits who are willing, reveal to us of the unknown."

The room seem to grow darker as Madam Lulu began to chant in Latin. Cordelia felt the hairs at the nape of her neck rise.

**A**

"You really should read 'Quantum Cryptography'." Seidel suggested as he searched his large bookshelf. He stopped as Laurie, his assistant, entered the room.

"Professor Seidel, the oscillator's tweaked again."

Sighing, the professor put the book back that he was going to lend to Fred. "I'll have a look."

The assistant smiled, then left the two alone. The Professor smiled apologetically s he began to search through his messy desk. "Would you write down your numbers for me? I don't want to lose track of you for another six years."

Fred grinned and chuckled as her professor finally found a clean sheet of paper. He smiled bashfully at her and said, "You laugh. I do have a system."

He put a pen on the desk and left Fred alone. Sighing happily, the Texan wrote down her cell phone number, thinking of her bright future. Sure, she could never leave Angel Investigations, that would always be apart of her life now. But maybe, on the side, she could have a separate life dedicated to her love of science.

Looking behind her at the rows of books, she soon got swept away by all the knowledge her beloved professior had collected over the paused, shaking her head as she pulled out a book.

"Plasma and fluid turbalence in with neautrino books? That's just wrong."

She opened the book, and frowned. Instead of complicated formulas and theory's, she saw strange glyphs and languages written inside the aged pages. She began to snoop further, noticing the drawings that had been drawn in. She paused when she found a picture of a portal with long tentacles with claws reaching out. She blinked once. Then twice.

It couldn't be... Could it? She began to fumble more through the pages, coming across the same language that opened a portal to Pylea. Her heart plummeted as she finally allowed herself to realise just what kin of man Seidel was.

The sound of the professors approaching footsteps had her closing the book and putting it back in ti's original place. She tried to calm her features as he entered, but apparently she didn't do it good enough.

"Winifred, is something wrong?"

She slowly shook her head. "No.... No, everything is fine. I just... remembered that I had a date with my boyfriend. He doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Oh. Okay. I'll call you later and discuss the details on enrolling you back into college."

Her smile was faint as she left the office. Inside, a storm began to brew.

**A**

Madam Lulu opened her eyes, looking deep into the crystal ball. "The spirits are showing me something. It's too... too fuzzy.... Wait! I see a field.... covered in bodies. So many dead, both demon and human."

Cordelia looked at the ball, hoping that she could see what the psychic was seeing. Nothing.

"Their clothing is not of this time... This battle is of the past. Ther were three armies, all foes. All sides mutilate each other. So many lives, so much blood that was spilt!"

Madam Lulu's face was filled with horror. Her voice cracked with emotion. "A treaty is reached between two o the opposing forces.... Written in the blood of the fallen. The leaders of both sides have agreed to meet face to face in order to make a binding treaty. I get a seance that one side is for darkness, the other of light. Why these two opposing forces should join together is puzzling."

"What else do you-"

"Shh! Do not speak!.... I see a symbol on the third army's shields. The ones that is defeating the forces of both darkness and light. It is the symbol of fire... The eye of fire.

Lulu's breathing became labored. "What is this?!... I sense a new, stronger presence.... I do not know this spirit."

Suddenly, the crystal ball began to fill with a dark smokey substance. Madam Lulu jumped up, causing her chair to fall back. "Who are you? I did not summon you."

Cordelia slowly stood up, backing away. That presence was familiar. She realized it was the one in her vision. The air suddenly became hot, making it hard to breath.

"Leave dark spirit! You are not welcome here!"

Suddenly, the large crystal ball was shattered, sending Madam Lulu across the room.

"Madam Lulu!" Cordy shouted, running across the room to the older woman's side. Cuts covered her face and arms, but nothing seemed too serious to worry about.

"What happened?!" Lorne cried out as he hurried over, his crimson eyes worried as he bent down to check out the damage.

"I'm not sure. One second, she's telling me about the past of some battles and treaties, the next she's telling some evil spirit to leave. Then that," Cordy pointed at the remains of the ball, "Happened. But I think she'll be okay. Nothing seems broken or cut worthy of a few stitches."

Madam Lulu opened her eyes, and groaned. Lorne gently helped her up in a sitting position. "You had me worried, sweet cakes."

Lulu's mouth quirked into a half smile. "You know me, Lorne. I love to live on the edge."

The two helped the psychic up to her feet, and began brushing off some of the shards of the crystal ball. "That crystal ball has been in my family for over eight generations. It is a sad day to see it like this."

"I'm sorry, Madam Lulu."

The older woman smiled, patting Cordy's hand. "Do not be sorry, my dear. This was not your fault. In fact, we're lucky, you and I."

"How is that?"

The psychic grinned. "We just survived an encounter with a very dark force, something I never encountered before. Most who come to meet spirit's such as that rarely survive."

"Think it has somethin' to do with that vision of yours?" Lorne asked.

"What else could it be?" Cordy shrugged.

"Let's discuss such dark matter in a place where there is plenty of sunshine." Lulu said as she shivered. The others followed the woman, leaving the small mess behind.

**A**

Gunn was pacing back and forth and Angel typed away, searching for their hunch on the computer. "I don't like this, man. I got a bad feelin'."

Angel suddenly stopped, looking over his shoulder with a uneasy look. Gunn slowly stepped forward, dreading the news. "What?"

"Here. The thing all those students had in common."

Gunn began to read aloud. "Oliver Seidel... As in the guy's she's with right now."

Gunn quickly turned around, and sighed. Fred was standing a few feet away from them, looking slightly lost and shocked.

"Fred, thank God. Look, there's somethin' we gotta tell you. The portal-"

"It was professor Seidel." she said calmly. Gunn nodded, his face sad.

"Yeah."

"And he's done it before."

Angel stood up, looking grim as he reluctantly gave her the disturbing news. "That's right. There are others."

Fred shook her head. "No. To me. He's the son of a bitch that sent me to Pylea."

Gunn raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"We're gonna get this guy." Angel vowed.

"Count on it. He's gonna pay." Gunn promised, his mind already trying to come up with a way to stop from striking again.

"No." Fred said, her tone turing into something sinister. "He's gonna die."

**A**

"Now this is much better." Madam Lulu said while pouring her two guests some tea. After putting up a closed sign and locking up her shop, she lead the two to her living quarters which happen to be just across the street, a nice little building that once was a bording house. Entering her small little grassy garden where the beautiful scent of roses and other plants greeted their senses, Sitting down around a nice outdoors set, Lulu began to make some snacks and hot tea.

Cordy notices several different plants that she didn't recognized. "What are those?"

"Different herbs. Thyme, Rosemary, Clover, and other generic ingredients I use in my cooking and potions." Lulu answered as she sat down with her cup of tea. "Some even are rumored to ward off evil spirits and demons. I never exactly put those theories to the test... Until now."

Lorne chuckled. "Honey, if anything, the smell of this garden only entices me to stay longer."

Lulu smile turned seductive as she flirted with the demon. "Is that all? I thought myself would be enough to keep you here."

Cordy smirked as Lorne began to blush, which was quite interesting with his green complexion. But deciding that she needed to know what had happened back at the shop, Cordy interrupted the couples flirting match. "So, what was that back there?"

Lulu sighed, putting her cup down. "Truthfully, I'm not sure. No spirit, no matter how evil or good has ever interrupted a reading in progress. The crystal ball was sort of like a wedgie board, but more powerful and less confusing. That... that thing somehow severed the connection, and completely took over the power of the crystal."

"That presence, I felt it before... In my vision." Cordy stated slowly, looking down at the cooling hot liquid in her tea cup. "I felt so... exposed. I wanted to run, but it felt like I was being pinned down."

Madam Lulu nodded. "Yes. That is what I felt as well. This evil in your vision is powerful, but not yet powerful enough to harm us. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here sitting in my garden, having a nice cup of tea."

"So, what did you see before this evil thing came along and crashed the party?" Lorne asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't the future. I more or less saw the past." Lulu began, telling Lorne what she heard, felt, and saw in crystal ball.

**A**

"What do you mean, die?" Gunn asked after a short shocked silence.

"I don't know yet. But it's gonna be about pain."

Fred turned and walked over to the weapon's cabinet. Gunn and Angel followed, but kept their distance as the young angry, brunette began to rummaging through the weapons. A satisfied chuckle was heard as she grabbed the halberd. She quickly turned around and began to slice and jab in the air. Angel and Gunn backed away, wincing as the blade came closer and closer as she angrily vented her frustration and hurt.

"The halberd could work. Acting like I'm all addle brained, talking about other dimensions. Pylea? Never heard of it. Right."

Fred paused, then looked at Angel with interest. "What about a flail whipping? Would that take a nice long time?"

She quickly ran back to the cabinet and grabbed a ball and chain. She began to swing it in the air.

"Hours if you do it right." Angel answered. Gunn gave him a dirty look for even answering the bizar question.

Angel quickly stepped forward and grabbed the weopan. "Not that you should do it at all."

"He's a killer, and he's just sittin' there smiling, telling me I'm so gifted and how he wants to teach me." Fred jabbed the air again, nearing getting Angel. He stepped back, looking at Gunn for help.

"Alright Fred, let's calm down." Gunn said as he slwoly approached her.

"I idolized him, and he sent me to hell! Me and God knows how many others who didn't make it back. So-So I'll calm down when he's dead."

Gunn nodded, keeping his voice calm and open. "Fred, a few years ago I would've done in the guy myself. But this, it isn't what we do."

Gunn reached for the weapon, but Fred refused to give it up just yet. She edged closer to the steps leading up to the glass doors. "We kill monsters every day."

"We help people. Fred, if you do this, the demons you'll be livin' with won't be the horned, fangy kind. They'll be the kind you can't get rid of."

Fred shook her head. "You're wrong."

"He's right." Angel finally interfered. Fred wouldn't look him quite in the eye as he ccontinued. "Whatever you do now, it's nothing compared to how it'd be afterward."

"What you're talkin' about goes against everything you believe in." Gunn licked his lips, then rephrased the words. "Everything we believe in. Fred, you idolized him... but don't let him be defining what you are now."

Gunn came a little more closer, raising his hand. "Can I have the ax?"

Fred looked down at the hard, cold weapon in her hands. Slowly, she gave the ax to Gunn, refusing to look him eye to eye.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I guess I kind of lost it." Fred to a few more steps up, keeping her distance from the two in the room. Gunn tried to give her a encouraging smile.

"You want a drink? I can make you some cocoa." Gunn offered, trying to get some normal response from her that involved her looking him in the eyes. But she didn't take the bait.

"No, thanks." she replied, looking up and over Gunn's shoulder at the wall. "I'm gonna go lay down."

Turning around, Fred began to go up the stairs. "For a few days."

Gunn felt his throat constrict, watching his girl leave with such a defeated air. He hated seeing her in so much pain. And what was worse was the fact that he had no idea how they were going to dish out the justice on this slippery professor.

Turning around, Gunn sighed, shaking his head. "So, what are we gonna do to this guy?"

Angel crossed his arms, looking grim as he looked up stairs. "No idea. But let's do it fast."

"We gotta get to him before Fred changes her mind." said Gunn. "'Cause vengeance, it can get ugly."

**A**

"I just wish that I could've seen more. Especially since I was about to see who the leaders were of the two sides." Madam Lulu said with a shake of her head. "Whatever the past had to show, it has something to do with the present and future."

Lorne patted her hand. "I know honey. But you gave us more than we ever expected."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that as soon as we tell the research brains of our team, they'll look it up in some musty old book and tell us the rest of the story."

Madam Lulu smiled at the young woman. "You are very confident for someone who bares the burden of being the seer for The Powers... I can only imagine what it must be like to see the things you see and feel."

Cordy shrugged. "It's just part of the job description. I may not remember who I was before what happened with Lindsey and Angel's son, but... I'm still her. And I actually like being her... me.... You know what I mean."

Lulu chuckled. "Of course... So, before you two leave, would you mind letting me read your palms?"

Lorne shook his head. "You know my rule, Lulu. I may point others on their path, but I rather not know what lays ahead of mine."

Lulu snorted. "One of these days, you will let me have a peek at that palm. As for you, dearie. Would you please allow me to read your palm?"

Cordelia grinned. "Sure, why not? I have no problem in letting someone have a peek. Who knows, maybe you'll see that rich, handsome man that I'm going to marry someday."

Madam Lulu took her hand and turned it hand up. She traced her finger down the lines, her face holding amusement. "You see this line here? This is your life line. From what I can see, your life has been entwined with many others."

"Yeah, yeah. Already know that."

"You have had many relationships, but none were inspired in love."

Cordy narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm not saying they were sexual. In fact, you have only been with two men. One who was not a good fellow, the other a champion, but not the one you truly love."

Lulu smiled softly. "Before your amnesia, you finally came to the realization of the one you love. He his handsome, strong, kind, and also imperfect. But even with his faults, you still love him like no other."

Cordy shivered as the picture began to form in her mind. Big souldful brown eyes, his crooked smile, that hair that he always has gelled in that super cute way.

"But, you are afraid of the past love of his. Oh darling, that has came and went, his heart I think no longer lingers there."

"Who... Who is he?"

Lulu shook her head. "Darling, you know already. Deep down in your heart, you've always known. Though your mind has forgotten, the heart never truly forgets."

Lulu continued to study her palm, the soft smile leaving. "I see blood... The evil knows who you are and everybody involved in your life.... The evil is coming soon! Death is in your future."

"That's enough." Cordy said, yanking her hand away.

Lulu shook her head. "I am sorry. What I read in your palm is so... You must be careful in the next days ahead. All of you."

Lorne looked at the psychic. "How bad is it, Lulu?"

The psychic shivered, despite of the warmth the sun gave. "I cannot say. I do know that her life is not the only one in danger. All of us who live in the light or dark, will face this. And if this champion Angel cannot defeat it, we'll all die."

**A**

Fred just couldn't calm herself down. All she could see was Professor's Seidel face as he told her how proud he was of her. Acting as if she mattered to him, when in fact, he loathed her, was jealous, and most of all wanted to kill her.

How could he do this to her?! To all the other students that trusted him, the ones who were _special _like her, why would he be so afraid of their intelligence?! Wasn't it the privilege of a teacher to see their students excel and to go on beyond then their predecessors?

Fred had come to a decision hours ago that she would make sure that Seidel would never do this to another innocent student. But obviously, the two people that should be swearing blood thirsty vengeance for her, wanted to allow this monster to live. To go the high rode, forgetting that he tried to have her killed just last night in front of witnesses.

The physicist knew that she wouldn't be able to get the guys to see her side of things. And Cordy wasn't there to talk it over with, and even then, she would tell her the same thing the others had told her. Lorne was definitely out, which left her with nothing.

Then, Fred's mind came to the one person who has dabbled in the grey area for awhile. Who would do anything to get the job done, despite the consequences. Wesley.

But how was she going to leave the hotel without the guys seeing her? She could make up a lie, saying that she needed to go see the dentist or that she just needed some air. Her mind quickly crossed that off the list. The two already suspicious men downstairs wouldn't fall for that. Besides, she was never really good on the lying thing. Always stumbling through her words, heart racing, eyes looking everywhere but in the eyes.

So, that left her with sneaking out. Something she rarely did as a teen when she wanted to go out and get high on some weed with her fellow nerd friends. But she didn't live in a hotel then, only a one level house.

Looking out the window only made her shudder. It was too much of a long drop. she might bust her legs or worse, her skull. And since she wasn't Spiderman, crawiling out and clinging to the wall wasn't a good idea either.

_So I guess it's the back door for me_

Taking a deep breath, Fred opened her apartment door and took a peek out in the hallway. Nobody was around. She slipped quietly out, closing the door behind her. Her palms began to sweat as she tiptoed her way down the hall, past Angel's room, then down the stairs. Gunn had his back turned, leaning against the reception desk. Fred looked down at the office window. Angel was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone.

_This is it. Don't screw it up, now._

Before she even set a foot to descend the last flight of steps, the doors opened. Fred nearly screamed, hurrying back to the wall. She heard Lorne and Cordy's voice as they entered the lobby. Fred cursed silently as she peeked around the corner as the two joined her boyfriend by the reception desk.

They seemed to be explaining their day. To Fred's surprise, all three entered Angel's office. It seemed almost too good to be true.

_Okay, let's try this again. If I can understand the square root of Pie, then I can do this!_

Fred felt jumpier than a cat on a hot tin roof as she silently came down the stairs. She quietly went over to the reception desk where she had placed her cell phone, grabbed it, then slipped unnoticed by her family in the office.

She slowly began to relax as she left the hotel grounds. But just to be safe, she didn't stop walking till she was at least two blocks away.

Taking a seat on the park bench, Fred leaned forward and let the feelings overtake her. After a few moments of arguing with herself, she managed to become calm and collected. Taking out her cell phone, she began to dial Wesley's number.

**A**

Wesley looked up from the case file as the phone began it's shrill ringing. He was tempted to just let the answer machine get it, figuring that it was Lilah. They haven't spoken since yesterday evening, and since he bailed on her when she was so willing to spend time with him, he figured that sooner or later the woman would call and let him have it. Nobody just dropped her like thatm her pride to high to humble. Which is why he came close to ignoring the phone call.

Sighing, Wesley picked up the phone. "Wyndam-Pryce residence."

"Hey, Wesley." replied a all too familiar Texan accent.

"Fred?" Wesley heart nearly stopped as he said her name. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I'm... not good." Her voice wounded tired and shaken.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Lots of things... could I come over, I really could use your help."

Wesley licked his lips, feeling the old butterflies in his stomach beginning to swarm around in his stomach. "Of course. I'll be here waiting."

"Um.. Could you come and get me? I forgot my purse so getting a cab is out of the question." Fred said nervously. Wesley smiled.

"Of course. I'll drop by the hotel in-"

"No!" she ordered. Her voice softened as she continued. "I mean, no. I'm not at the hotel, and I don't want the others to know that I'm not there. Do you.. understand?"

"Yes." Wesley replied. "I understand. Where are you?"

"I'll be at Cherry's Diner."

"Got it," Wesley said as he wrote down the name of the local spot where the fang gang would go for breakfast. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Give or take due to traffic."

"Good.... And Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

**A**

Walking through the halls of the busy business of Wolfram and Hart was never soothing. Too much going on, not to mention that there was always someone willing to pound you to the ground just to get ahead. But Lilah did get a kick out of the way her once fellow colleagues now had to suck up to her, not taking the chance of screwing her after the Linwood incident. This almost improved her sour mood... Key word almost.

After Angel pulled the Hulk on her brand new convertabile, not to mention that Wesley had blown her off for his sweet, caring, stick figure friend who unknowingly had him pining after her like a lap dog. Before, she really didn't care much that he dreamed of the Science geek, but now, it really pissed her off.

Maybe that was why she was just looking for an excuse to have one of her employees killed in some brutal way. But unfortunately, everyone was behaving themselves and doing a great job. Maybe she should pick up a hobby that involved some sort of violence.

As she neared the 'Prophecy department', she quickly got her mind on the new results on the Nameless scrolls. Apparently, it was supposed to 'knock her socks off'. She easily scoffed at that. Nothings knocked her socks off for a very long time. Well, at least not for the past day or two. Wesley still hasn't called her, and she sure as hell wasn't going to call him. She wasn't some doe eyed, love sick girl who was jumping at every ring, hoping to hear from her boyfriend. Nope. She was a strong woman who dictated when the sex was cut off, not the guy who had the hot stubble look going for him.

Pushing through the doors, she approached two of the translators, and . Two of the most advanced scholars who worked for Wolfram and Hart. was a man in his forties who was definitely someone who put the mid life crisis into perspective. His colleague, was a gorgeous thirty year old brunette that seemed to go for the greying, sports car scholars these days. Their affair was not so hidden as they thought.

"Ms. Morgan," said proudly as he greeted Lilah, "I'm so glad to be apart of this research team! To be one of few who actually gets to touch and translate the Nameless scrolls is among the highest of my life's achievments."

"Let's just cut out the pleasantries and get to what was so important that you had to drag me away from a important phone conference."

cleared his throat, suddenly loosening his orange bow-tie. ", would you be so kind as to show our discovery."

The brunette smlied nervously as she carefully unrolled the first scroll. On the old, tan scroll revealed several lines written in a language that Lilah didn't now or understand.

"This appeared early this morning. The language is of the Repscallion demon clan, hailing from the China residence. The race is has long been extinct, but their beautiful language is still studied to this day. Luckily, I've spent time with some of China's biggest scholars who-"

"Please, I'm in no mood for your resimae. Just get to the point."

The short scholar smiled politely as she looked down at the scroll. "Beware, oh creatures of the earth! The One who was dead shall yet live again. He shall return to this earth with a vengeance, bringing disease and destruction to those who appose him. Before his return, these shall be the signs of his coming. The heavens shall rain fire over the land of pleasure and greed where once the great Battle of the Three Armies were fought. The earth shall tremble and groan at his approach. Animals shall know madness, and the moon shall turn to blood. Darkness then shall come, and with it the Dark Master."

Lilah sighed. "So, basically we got ourselves another apocalyps coming."

shrugged. "Basically, yes. I think so."

"And this is why I had to come down here? Just to hear that someone wants to bring another Armageddon?"

"This is no ordinary thing, , I can assure you." quickly said. His eyes were bright. "We're having our staff to look up all the prophecies on the apocalypse. I fyou don't mind me saying so, I think this could be the on the Senior Partners have been waiting for."

Lilah didn't look so convinced. "On any other day, I would agree with you. But if this was it, they would have notified all of the branches of Wolfram and Hart, telling us to prepare and be ready. No... this isn't the big one, but it's pretty close... Keep researching all that you can, and call me if any more prophecies pop up in the scrolls. If we're lucky, maybe it'll mention the name of this so called Dark Master who seeks vengeance."

**A**

"Vengeance. Sounds good." Wesley said as he opened a beer for Fred. Accepting the beer, Fred continued with her sob story.

"Angel and Gunn want me to be all sweetness and a light. Cute little Fred - she'll turn the other cheek like a good girl. I mean, they saw what Professor Seidel is capable of. He opened that portal right in front of 'em."

Fred sighed angrily as she sat down on Wesley's sofa, making herself comfortable. Wesley opened his beer, then took a seat from across, giving her a small smile. "You dealt with it handily enough."

Looking at Wesley with surprise, she said, "You were there?"

Wesley looked down at his beer. He didn't mean to say that aloud. Looking back up at her smiling face, Wesley began to finish his confession. "I read your article, saw you'd be speaking. It was an excellent piece. Although I'm not sure I understand how Pauli repulsion is so readily reversed."

Wesley smiled as Fred's face brightened as he discussed her theory. "Layman's opinion."

"You've been keeping track of me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." he answered truthfully. Both couldn't lower their gazes, their early bond from the good old days coming back. And for a moment, Wesley thought he saw something spoken in her chocolate eyes. But he quickly shook himself away from wishful thinking, bringing up the tender subject of vengeance back in the conversation.

"Well, about this Professor Seidel - what did you have in mind?"

"Beyond pain, I'm not really sure. That's why I came to you." Fred replied as she sipped her cold beer.

Smiling sadly, Wesley placed his untouched beer on the coffee table. He leaned forward, trying to pick his words carefully. "Fred, you do know that everything Angel and Gunn have told you is true. Vengeance will have a price. And once you've acted, you can't go back. You have to live with your actions forever."

Fred just looked at him with a face that left no room for argument. "He's a serial killer."

Wesley leaned back, knowing that she wasn't going to let anyone talk her out of her decision. "All right, then."

Standing up, he walked over to one of his bookshelves. "I'm sure we'll find an appropriate solution."

Reaching up, he pulled out a old, heavy book. He began flipping through the pages. He suddenly became aware that Fred was standing partly behind him, looking around his shoulder. It was hard for him to not notice her perfume or the heat of her body, her essence slowly driving him crazy with love and lust. Swallowing hard, he stopped when he noticed a particularly thing that might appease Fred's blood lusty vengeance.

"Oh, here's something interesting. Once practiced in ancient Egypt."

Fred cocked her head, looking slightly disgusted. "Is that his tongue?"

Her cell phone ringing stopped any talk on the topic. She opened the phone, her forehead wrinkling with confusion at the strange symbols that appeared on the green screen.

The air suddenly rippled open as a blue portal opened up in front of the two, sucking papers and books inside the unstable vortex. Fred screamed as her body flew forward, caught only by Wesley's arms. He fought with the suction, slowly pulling Fred back, tucking her close to his body. When he finally had a firm grip around her waist, he quickly pulled her with him as he jumped over the couch. The portal ccontinued to suck everything that was movable in it's range. After a few moments, the portal closed.

Fred looked up into Wesley's blue eyes. He gently stroked her cheek. "Are you all right?"

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. "Thanks to you... Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know what I want to do to Professor Seidel."

**A**

**After sunset....**

Cordelia knocked on Fred's door, holding a soft drink, a tiny plastic bag filled with different pints of ice cream, and a bag of tacos. Gunn mentioned Fred's favorite food, which got the brunette thinking. Since everyone was on edge with the whole evil thing and certain evil professors, maybe she could help by just having a girl talk, along with a chick flick and a pint of ice cream. Comfort food went a long ways in Cordelia's opinion.

"Fred? It's me, Cordelia." The name still sounded foreign to her when she used her own name in a sentence.

No answer. She tried again. "If you open the door, you'll see that I brought a movie, tacos and three different flavors of Ben 'N' Jerry's!.... Fred?"

Sighing, she decided to try the direct approach by just opening the door herself, whihc wasn't easy with the stuff she was carrying.

"Alright, I get the whole hermit thing. Almost getting killed by-" Cordy stopped, finding the small apartment empty. The bed was still made, showing no sign of a all afternoon nap. Setting the supplies down on the counterm she quickly ran to the bathroom, but found no Fred.

"Oh, crap."

Running out the room and down the hall, Cordelia began to scream for Angel and Gunn. Angel was in his room when he hear her shouts. Opening the door, he stopped Cordelia by grabbing her arm.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Fred. She's gone." Cordelia answered, looking worried.

Angel released her and began to jog toward Fred's room. "Ya sure?"

"Well, let me think. Empty room, empty neat bed, and empty bathroom. Yup, I'm pretty sure!"

Angel reached the open door, and groaned. Cordy entered the room, turning around while putting her hand on her hips. "See? No Fred."

Angel entered, sniffing the air. "She's been gone for awhile."

Gunn ran inside the room, looking around frantically. "What's wrong?! Fred!"

"Sorry, bub. She's not here." Cordy said as she watched Gunn look at the bed.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he kicked the wall. Angel opened the closed windows, looking out into the dark streets down below.

"I can't believe it. Here I was offering her cocoa, should've known that she would find a way to leave." Gunn said as he plopped on the edge of the bed, shaking his head.

"She went to kill him." Angel stated, looking at the window. Gunn sighed, standing back up.

"She's got a head start on us. We have to get to him before she does and makes the biggest mistake of her life." Gunn said as he grabbed his truck keys on the dresser.

"You go on ahead. I'm faster on my own." Angel said as he walked toward the window.

"Great. I'll go with Gunn and-"

"No!" Both men said together. Cordelia looked both hurt and angry.

"Listen, right now, you have to lay low. Lindsey or Wolfram and Hart will be looking for a chance to get to you. Just stay here.... please."

Cordy sighed. The evil 'P' word, along with that adorable puppy dog look stopped any protests she had. "Fine. Just hurry back."

Angel nodded before leaping through the window. Cordy ran over to the window, looking down. She smiled as she watched his large form running down the street, then quickly sprinting up a building. From there, he began to make his way by the rooftops.

"He looks so hot when he does that." Cordy said to herself. ''Whoa, where did that come from."

_Darling, you know already. Deep down in your heart, you've always known. Though your mind has forgotten, the heart never truly forgets._

Cordelia groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Okay! I'll talk to him later. And find out once and for all if what I'm feeling was mutual before my memory went on vacation."

**A**

Wesley kept glancing at the quiet brunette sitting beside him in his silver SUV. Her beautiful face was set in that working mode as she set the arrow in the crossbow. Where was that innocent woman that was so forgiving with him after the Billy episode? Could he actually allow her to go on with this scheme? Part of hm wanted to turn the car around, and drive straight back to the hotel, handing Fred over to the two who could keep a closer eye on her. The other part of him was almost thrilled that she had come to him for help, when all along she could have convinced her boyfriend for support.

"You remember everything we went over?"

"I do. And I'm going to give him exactly what he deserves. Thanks to you."

Wesley felt both pain and pleasure at hearing her say those words. How he longed to do something with Fred that Gunn would have no part of. The caveman in him wanted to crow with pride, while the more civilized part groaned with pain for his part in this. For tonight, he was helping a beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, innocent woman to turn on everything she believe in. Her hands would no longer be clean with a guilt free conscious, instead, she would have blood stained on her hands and soul.

Fred noticed his looked, and frowned. "What?"

Wesley hesitated, deciding to not divulge all what he was thinking. "I was just thinking. Uh, not that I don't get the point but I'm surprised Gunn's not here, no matter what the consequences."

Fred continued to work on the crossbow, tightening certain parts. "Charles doesn't have it in him. That's part of what I love about him."

Wesley swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Love. She loved him. And why shouldn't she? Charles, though he had many faults, was a good man. He came a long way from his angry, street days. The man he had become was astounding, and Wesley partly hated him for that. And yet, he loved the man he once considered family, and was glad that Fred had someone who at least was good enough to point out to her that what she was doing was not the right way.

"You can still back out if you think Gunn's right."

Fred snorted. "It's not about what's right... Pull over there."

Wesley blinked away the tears, trying to hold out long enough so that she wouldn't have to see his guilt or pain. "I'd ask to tag along-"

"But you know what the answer would be." Fred replied, giving him a half hearted smile. With that said, she was gone.

**A**

Angel could hear the frantic packing in the office up ahead. Looked like he came just in time. Opening the door that had Seidel's name and profession on it, he couldn't help but give a predatory smile. This was the part of the anticipation when he made himself known to the prey, their startled gasps and fear used to thill his demon in ways that could almost rival with his blood lust... Well, it still thrilled him. But now, he wasn't looking to eat his prey. Just torture him if the guy doesn't confess to having something to do with the disappearances of his students.

"Goin' somewhere?"

Seidel turned around, dropping some books on the floor. Angel kept his face neutral as he slowly stalked forward. The professor's fear had the demon rattling its cage.

"No. No I..." Sediel stuttered before quickly putting his desk between him and the intimating vampire.

Angel simply flipped the desk away with one hand, smiling briefly. "I hear Pelican Bay is nice this time of year and I'm sure the inmates will just love your lectures."

Whatever spine the professor had began to reveal itself. "Get out of here!"

"See, I can't do that. Fred's a friend of mine. And that little sabbatical you had planned for her? Not nice."

Seidel picked up a book, giving Angel an frustrated look. "You don't have any evidence on me. You can't."

Angel chuckled. "Oh, but I can."

The professor opened the book and began flipping through its pages. Angel payed no attention as he focused on the things he was going to do to the balding man.

"And when I'm done, I'm guessin' there's gonna be a full-"

Seidel began chanting a spell in Latin. Angel began taking some steps back as a portable rippled just beside the professor. A grey, clawed hand reached through the portal.

"Great." Angel muttered as the demon stepped out of the portal.

It was the same height of Angel, though leaner. It's grayish blue scales covered it's entire misshapen body, it's white lizard like eyes narrowing when spotting the vampire. Opening it's mouth, two rows of sharp, fang like tusks dripped with drool. It growled deep inside its chest, it's tiny grey spines on it's head seemed to wave back and forth as it charge at Angel. The professor left the two to battle it out, slamming the office door shut.

He ran towards the exit, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. When he turned his head, his forehead collided with the butt end of Fred's crossbow. HE fell back, dropping his book that contained all the portal spells. Blood dripped down into his eyes as he looked up into Fred's cold hard face.

"You know what they day about payback? Well, I'm the bitch."

**A**

Angel flung the demon across the room, it's body colliding with the bookshelves, causing a avalanche of books to come tumbling down on his bruised body. Ready to end the battle, Angel grabbed the only thing that might prove useful as a weapon, the telephone.

Stomping over to the demon, he used all of his strength as he slammed it down once. Twice. Three times. Demon blood and small parts splattered across his hands and favorite leather coat.

"Oh, man." Angel grumbled with disgust. He shook his hands, flinging the slime off of his hands. As he turned around, he noticed a piece of the demon on the coat. Sighing, he picked it up with the tips of his fingers, looking at it with disgust and irritation. Flinging it to the side, he began to walk toward the door.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle, tripping him. Angel grunted, turning his body over to see the demon he just killed, looking at him with malice.

"What the-"

The demon sprang up, then tossed Angel across the opposite side of the room.

**A**

"Stay right there."

"Winifred," Seidel said calmly, slowly standing up. "Fred, please, let's talk about this."

Fred smiled sarcastically as she slowly began to stalk her professor. "Talk? Sure, let's talk, 'cause you gave me the chance to... Oh, wait. No, you didn't."

Her smile turned malicious as she had him backing away toward the lab counter. He had no place to run. "Oh, well, no talking."

"Fred, I know you. You're not capable of hurting anyone."

Fre lost the smile. "You don't know me. Not anymore. Five years of pain and suffering in a hell dimension will make a girl capable of a lot of things."

**A**

Angel looked at the severed head in his hand. The Voynok demon proved to be more than a annoyance. He didn't exactly remember what he read on these things. Now, he wished he paid closer attention. Looking down at the still body, he soon grew even more frustrated as the body began to twitch.

"Come on. I'm holding your head!"

The body sprang back up, and suddenly grew a new one. Angel threw the head at the demon as it charged.

**A**

The professor now was stuck as he pressed his body up against the lab counter. This would be the spot where her professor would get what he deserved. It was almost poetic.

"It's kind of funny thinking how threatened you were by me back when I was a grad student. That's why you sent me and the others away, isn't it? You couldn't handle the competition."

"Fred-"

"That's why Laurie's still around. She's not smart enough to overshadow you, is she? Not like me. I'm _special_." she spat out with venom. "Special on a Pylean platter with a side of you-make-me-sick!"

The professor lips trembled as he looked at the crossbow. "Why don't you let me-"

"Go?" Fred finished. Her smile was suddenly cold and calculating. "Well, since you asked me so nicely, sure. I've even practiced a good-bye speech."

Backing away, she began to chant the ancient spell. The ground shook as a portal began to oepn. Wind filled the room with it's howl as electricity shot out of the red, glowing portal. Professor Seidel screamed as he grabbed the counter, and attempted to climb it as the portal began to suck paper and books inside the swirling death trap.

Gunn entered the school room, and runs over, shouting, "Fred, no!"

"Go away, Charles! You asked me not to kill him, and I'm not. Not exactly."

Gunn shook his head as he carefully came closer. "Sure you are. No way he can survive that!"

Gunn quickly knocked the weapon away from Fred's hands. It didn't matter. The portal would take care of the murderer soon enough.

"Fred, don't let him do this to you." Gunn pleaded above the howl.

"How dare you! You don't know! You don't know what it is like?"

"Help me, please!" Seidel screamed, the counter beginning to shift over to the portal in the floor.

"I promise we'll stop him. We'll find some other way."

The counter was now moving, the frightened older man now crying bluntly. "Winifred, please help me!"

"Don't you see? He'll never stop. He'll do it again!"

Gunn could see that she wanted this. The pain, hurt and hatred in her eyes hurting him in ways that he briefly wandered if he was going to die from it. He just couldn't let her do it, to live with the death of a man who committed atrocities that deserved punishment. It wasn't for them to judge who dies and who doesn't, but Fred refused to see it that way.

"If you kill him, I'm gonna lose you."

Fred was stunned by the truthfulness of those words. Wesley told her that vengeance came with a price, that her actions would leave a consequence that she would have to live with at the time. She now began to understand what that consequence was. Gunne was going to lose her, and she was going to lose him.

Gunn quickly ran over to the man, grabbing his hand and pulling him away just as the counter was sucked into the death vortex. Fred pleaded him to not save him, but he did it anyway. At least, that's what she thought he was going to do.

Looking down at the trembling, miserable piece of human trash standing before him, Gunn quickly snapped his neck, giving the man a merciful kill so he wouldn't have to die a horrible death inside the hell portal.

Fred watched with stunned eyes as he pushed the dead body in the protal. The spell was satisfied to have what it came for. The portal closed, leaving the two of them safe, but in no way unharmed.

Angel finally emerged from his battle with the pest, looking at the two silent figures staring at the floor. "What happened to the professor?"

Gunn looked at Fred with a resolute, sad face. "It's taken care of."

Yes, Fred now understood. Gunn was the price. And that's how the last strand of their relationship began to unravel.

**A**

Cordelia paced anxiously. So many things were on her mind. Did they reach Fred in time before she killed Seidel? Did Professor Psycho perform a portal whammy on all of them before they could stop him? Was she going to have the guts to confront Angel on their seemingly platonic friendship that was rapidly turning into something more?

Her answers soon came through the back doors. All were alive and accounted for. Well, one undead and two alive. She ran forward, smling with relief.

"What happened?"

Angel shook his head. "The guy got sucked into his own portal... Wish I could have seen his face."

"Yeah, I'm gonna.." Gunn didn't finish as he trudged slowly up the stairs, his eyes blank and haunted. Cordy looked at Fred, seeing the same look. Something wasn't right.

"Good-night." Fred muttered. Both champion and seer watched the couple climb up the stairs, not one word passing from their lips.

"Good-night." Angel sighed. He was no fool. The lie was too obvious in both their voices and bodies. He should know, guilt could manifest itself in many ways. Somebody killed the professor. Angel was leaning toward Fred, since it was her who had the beef with him. Yet, if he was in Gunn's shoes and it was Cordy who was in Fred's position...

"Something tells me their not telling us the whole story." Cordelia commented as she finally looked at the hunk standing before her. "So, um... I was wandering.... could we talk... int the garden?"

Angel smiled with pleasent surprise. "Sure. Of course."

The small hotel garden was beautiful in the moonlight. The Jasmine flowers scent filled the air, setting a somewhat romantic mood. Both felt nervous as they sat side by side on the edge of the fountain. Neither looked at each other, or spoke. The comfortable silence soon became very uncomfortable. And as always, Cordelia was the one who broke the ice.

"What happened to your face? If you want, I can go inside and get something-"

"It'll be okay. Run-in with a Voynok demon. Turns out they have nine lives."

"Like a cat?" Cordy asked, slipping into the old comfortable routine.

Angel smiled. "Only less standoffish."

Both chuckled, the air not as tense as it was a second ago. Cordy decided this was the perfect opportunity to broach a very uncomfortable subject.

"Angel... I know that I've put all of you through a lot."

Angel started to argue, but she planted a finger on his lips. The movement had him pining to kiss that small, soft digit. As for Cordelia, just touching his cool, firm lips had her stomach tightening with anticipation.

"Let me finish." she said breathlessly. Angel slowly nodded. She reluctantly lowered her finger, and continued on with a brave face. "There is so much going on in our lives. And, I know that this amnesia has been really.... crappy. Especially when I thought that you did all those horrible things that impostor lied about. But now I know that we're friends... Close friends. Deep down, I know that to be true. And that's not just because of the pictures either... And I want you to know, amnesia or no amnesia, I'm still her. Cordelia Chase. I have the same feelings that she did."

Angel didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all. Feeling encouraged, she continued with her mission. "And that's why I have to ask you something. And despite my condition, I want you to be truthful with me. The other me didn't need protecting, and that means I don't either. So be honest when you answer my question."

Angel looked down at the small, warm hand that curled up in his. He smiled. "Okay. I'll be completely honest."

Taking a deep breath, Cordy gathered up all the courage she possessed. "Angel... Were we in love?"

**A/N: **_I know! Cliff hanger just like in the episode. So, you know what to do. Leave a review if you have the time. _


	14. Chapter 14: Cutting to the Chase

**A/N: **_Okay, I had to think on this one awhile. On one hand, I was going to just skip the whole seventeen again scenario, but I just loved the episode to much to not do it. So, I decided to change some things. I hope the changes will be okay with you the reader who liked the episode as much as I did. There were some things that I would have like to see in the episode, so I decided to do it. One of those changes is Liam and his Irish accent. I personally love a good Irish accent. But that's in the next chapter. _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 14: Cutting to the Chase**

Angel opened his mouth, then closed it , then opened it again. The only sound that came out was a strangled mumble like gurgle. Cordy could see that this was not starting out well.

"Well, were we?"

"Where what?" Angel squeaked.

"In love!" This was getting to be annoying.

Angel looked so shocked and vulnerable, that it almost could be described as funny. But Cordelia couldn't find much of it funny at all. This was a very serious question, deserving a serious answer. And she wanted to know if the truth, even if she had to drag it out of him by using torture... Her mind began to picture it, the torture quickly turning into something else more pleasurable. _Whoa, girl. Keep that mind out of that scenario. At least, until you know if he has the big 'L' for ya._

"I-I'm not sure." Angel stuttered, feeling flustered by being blind sighted with such a life changing question.

"Mister, if you give me the run around-"

"I'm not! It's just a pretty big question is all." Angel said defensively as he stood up, putting some distance between him and his angry friend. The famous Lazar, death ray glare was making it's scary appearance.

"It's a simple question, Angel. Either we did, or we didn't."

"What do you want me to say?!"

'_I love you! I have for so long that it feels like a life time.' _Angel's heart screamed. But his logical mind said otherwise, not wanting to make her feel obligated to get in a relationship with him just by hear say. Plus, there were several factors that would have to be discussed.

Cordy stood up, trembling. The vampire was so infuriating! Why did he have to be coy about it?!

"The truth!"

"This isn't the place or the time to discuss complicated feelings." Angel replied between clenched teeth. The word 'feelings' was picked up by Cordy's radar.

"Ah-ha!"

Angel looked irritated at the triumphant tone in her voice. Placing both hands on her shapely hips, she walked forward toward Angel, intentionally getting in his personal bubble. She brought out the dreaded finger and began to jab him painfully in his hard chest.

"So you had feelings, did ya?"

_Uh-oh._

"And from you impression of a deer being caught by the bright head lights, you must have it pretty bad for me. Now the other part of my question needs to be answered. Did I have _feelings_" Cordy used her fingers in the quoting hand mime, "for you? Maybe I didn't feel the same for you, bucko. Maybe you were coming on too strong!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who suggested meeting somewhere secluded and romantic!"

"And why not?!"

Her jabbing stopped as she stomped her foot. Angel was able to keep a smile from emerging at the unusual show of childish temper tantrum.

"Why not what?!"

Arg!" Cordy threw her hands up in the air, walking away. Before Angel could even think of escaping, she turned and pinned him down with her killer stare. "Why was it me who had to approach you?"

This was getting ridicules. He couldn't keep up with this strange, life changing conversation! One second, she's accusing him of coming on too strong, the next he's being skinned for not taking the first steps to what might have been. This is why he didn't want to go anywhere near this touchy subject. Not until her memory was back.

"You never approached me! Well, except for that one time at the ballet except we were under some kind of time flux spell and-and the stripping and the roundness. But you never told me how you felt."

"Angel, it's not complicated. Either you loved me, or you didn't! And if you don't, then quit sending me mixed signals!"

"Mixed signals?!" Angel raised his voice. Both were now more than frustrated by the other. And neither wanted to get hurt, so expressing their true feelings would be simple and end this escalating argument. But we are talking about two stubborn people who frankly didn't have the greatest track record in the relationship department. Even if one didn't remember her past relationships.

"How am _I _the one sending mixed signals? You are the one who one minute is taking off your clothes and the next jumping into another man's arms. Or wanting to talk about your past and going up to your room then running away reminding me of my past and-"

"Hey! We were possessed by spirits in love, dumb ass! Besides, you said you just wanted to forget about our little make out session, buddy!"

Angel opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. How would she know that in her condition? Cordelia's ranting stopped, her eyes widening at the memory.

"You... remember?"

"I," she said, shaking her head. "I remember something... I think. We were dressed up, and in the ballerina's room."

Angel quickly appeared in front of her, grabbing her two warm hands.

"And, then, well, I..." Cordelia blushed as she remembered asking him to take her clothes off.

"Go on."

Geez, did he really want her to describe every single detail. "Well, things sorta... heated up. Wow, did I really ask you to take my clothes off?"

Angel looked down at their hands, and smiled wolfishly. "Yeah, among other things."

The silence was long, but not awkward as before. Cordy shivered, remembering the kisses and touching that was shared. Sure, she could tell from this memory that they were not themselves, but yet apart of her was putting more passion and feelings into those heated words and passionate kisses. So that answered the question for her. She must have either been in love with him, or was falling in love. Just as she was now, all over again.

"You know, we should argue about our lack of love live more often. Who knows? Maybe we'll get the answer to the question."

Angel sighed, looking deep into her eyes. It was so tempting at the moment, to kiss her. To forget his nobility and all and just finally kiss the girl for real. Now spells or trying to pass of visions. Just the two of them, together as Angel and Cordelia.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Angel said as he leaned in.

Cordelia smile turned to a hopeful expression. Both leaned forward, savouring the moment. Any second, their lips would meet, freeing them from their doubts and worries.

"Weeee are the champions, my frieeeeends!"

The two jumped apart as Lorne came singing and practically skipping into the garden. He didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere or the hooded glances between the two. "And weeeeee'll keep on fighting, to the eeeeend!"

"So, what's got you so happy?" Cordy asked, looking none to happy to see her friend at the moment.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just that I got the answer to our Amnesia Girl problem in this very bottle, along with a memory spell that will be a sure way to get the Chase back in place! Weeee are the chaaaampions! Weee-"

"Hold it!" Angel intentailly interupted before Lorne could break into a full blow chorus. "What do you mean a spell?"

Lorne sighed, never liking the interruption during a triumphant song. "Well, a friend of mine, Madam Lulu, called me tonight, asking for me to come over. Wouldn't you know it, she's been looking through her potion books and spells for memories soon after Cordelia and I left her earlier. And surprise, surprise, she found something for us to cut to the Cordelia Chase of the matter."

"How does it work?" Cordelia asked eagerly. Her motives wasn't entirely directed toward the whole memory-back-before-the-evil-comes thing. In her mind, maybe Angel would finally open up to her if he had certain feelings that start with the letter 'L' for her.

"You see this?" Lorne held up an old, plain, six inch high urn or vase. Cordy wasn't sure if which. "This little do-hicky is what holds the ingredients needed for the spell. After preparing the unity circle, all I have to do is say the spell while we all hold hands and watch this little bottle do its magic. No side effects, no pain, no possible way for this to go wrong!"

"I don't like it."

Cordelia glared at the stubborn mule of a vampire standing next to her. Who did he think he is? Her father?

"I don't care. I'm in."

"Cordy," Angel began, shaking his head. "No spell ever comes with no side effects. You of all people should know that. That memory you had of us at the.. ballet. That-"

"Angel, that was ghosts or spirits of some kind, not a love spell."

"Hold the phone, love birds. She remembered something?"

Angel and Cordy looked slightly uncomfortable as they nodded. Cordy more so, though not because she didn't like the memory. More on the whole mixed feelings and growing attraction that was growing inside of her. Just imagining sharing another passion filled kiss with the hunk of yumminess was almost enough to make her go weak in the knees.

"Which is exactly why we don't need to perform this spell." Angel added. Both Lorne and Cordelia looked at him with surprise. Angel further clarified himself. "She's starting to remember. Why rush the process by a spell when she could remember at her own pace?"

"Are you honestly concerned by the spell, or is it because you don't want to answer the question?"

Lorne looked between the two. Did he miss something? What question?

Angel clenched his fists, his frustration back. Only two people have ever knew how to make his temper flare so quickly. The annoying, poem spitting Spike, and this infuriating, gorgeous, stubborn woman! "You know that isn't the reason. I'm only looking out for your best intrests."

Cordelia snorted, rolling her eyes. The urge to shake her till she saw things his way was looking very appetizing at the moment.

"Thanks, but I'm a grown woman. I don't need anyone to hold my hand like I'm some two year old."

"You could have fooled me." Angel mumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"Hey, maybe we should get this spell going." Lorne stepped in, putting himself between the two friends. Between Cordelia's seething and Angel's glowering glare, blood shed would become a possibility if someone didn't brake it up. Well, verbal blood shed. Angel was too noble to harm a hair on her head. But as for Cordy, well, judging from her aura, she wouldn't be so lenient in retaliation.

"Right. Let's get this done and over with. I don't care if there are side effects! Pain, stains, or even if I'm turned into a moussaka, I'm happy." Cordy declared with a challenging look at Angel above Lorne's shoulder. She smirked as he curled a lip and growled. "As long as I remember everything, even if it does include certain _dead _people!"

Lorne quickly put his arm around the smirking seer as Angel tried to go around him to get to her. Taunting a vampire was not a smart move, especially with one who is very much in love with you and is currently thinking of ways of shutting you up by means of erotic torture. Lorne could read the sexual frustration all over Angel, along with the anger. Why was it always himself who had to knock sense into these people? And putting himself in the middle wasn't something he liked to do.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. I've got all the ingredients lined up." Lorne cast a look over his shoulder as he lead the happy seer toward the hotel doors. Angel's stare chilled him.

Cordy looked over her shoulder as well, giving Angel a triumphant look. The stare she received in return had her emotions going in separate directions yet again. One was really turned on, wandering if he was wanting to punish her. The other part was mortified with her reaction to his obvious vampire reaction to her open defiance. The other direction involved a sense of, 'Ha-ha! I am woman, here me roar!' victory over the over bearing, handsome, noble but way annoying male vampire.

"All we need is to gather the Sixth, then we'll be all ready to get those memories back!"

**A**

Wesley jerked his hand outward, the thin metal contraption attached to his wrist and forearm suddenly spat out a blade made in different parts that clicked together. Wesley wrapped his hand around the dull part of the base of the blade attached to his wrist, then began swinging it around, testing it's capability to hold together while in battle. So far, he was quite impressed.

Then flicking his wrist in a certain way, the weapon parts folded and slid back into the contraption on the wrist. Wesley gave a satisfied grunt.

"Tell Emile if it tests all right in the field," Wesley paused as the phone began to ring. He took out a wad of cash and handed it over to Hawkins behind him. "he'll be hearing from me again."

Hawkins simply nodded and left. Wesley answered the phone, surprised to hear Lorne's voice.

"Hey, Wesley. I know that you're probably busy, and it's late. But I was just calling to ask you for a favor about Cordelia."

"Go on."

"A friend of mine found this spell that is supposed to be guaranteed of bringing our Cordy's memory back. You may have heard of the clay bottles of Othelia?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have."

"Well, a friend of mine had one. She said I could use it to perform a memory spell, calling upon memories that are lost. She gave me the ingredients and everything I'll need to perform it. But the catch is that we need the six people who have played recent large roles in her life. She suggested using only people who have had a positive effect on her life. And since you and-"

"Yes, Lorne." Wesley said with a smile. But the demon apparently didn't hear him as he continued with reasons why he wanted him to be the Sixth. "Lorne, I said yes. I'll be there right away."

"Oh." Lorne said with surprise. "Well, that's great, English Muffin!"

Wesley shrugged. "If it works, it's worth doing."

"Oh, believe me, it _is _worth it. The best part is that there shouldn't be any side effects! No opening portals, growing a tail, or running naked through the streets while singing the Star Bangle Banner."

"Sorry?"

There was a short uncomfortable pause. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Lorne said with embarrassment as memories of some of his early days in L.A.

"All right then." Wesley said while clearing his voice, hoping to change the subject away from that last bit of information. "Is everything, uh, is everyone there?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Did you need to talk to Angel or-"

"No. No, I was just wandering if everything was all right with Fred."

"Every thing's fine! And soon, everything will be even better!"

Wesley smiled at Lorne's enthusiasm. "That's good. I'll be there soon. When shall we start the spell?"

"Hopefully in about an hour. I first have to get everything prepared. Well, see you soon!"

**A**

Gunn and Fred slowly came down the stairs, neither saying a word to the other. The horrible events of the night had barely began to register when Angel came knocking on their door, telling them about this spell that Lorne had found. Though both were relieved that Cordelia would be getting her full memory back, their enthusiasm was stunted by their part in Professor Seidel's death just about an thirty minutes ago.

Noticing the white painted circle with six lines coming out of it like the sun, Gunn couldn't but help vent his frustration with everything. "Oh, good, symbols on the floor. That always goes well."

Lorne looked up from the bag of items he was holding, next to the island couch. Lorne didn't have to read Gunn in order to see that he was in a funky mood. "Check your sarcasm at the door, pouty-britches. This is for Cordy."

"I just don't want no portals opening around here." Gunn said a little too casually, not even looking at his guilt stricken girlfriend. "Had enough of that crap."

Fred watched as Gunn walked to the office, his shoulders stiff. His usual relaxed stroll now gone. Knowing exactly what caused his light step to disappear had her sighing, shaking her head. "Sorry, Lorne. We really have had a whole lot of crap."

The green demon kept his smile in place as he showed her the contents in his paper bag. "Yeah. Well my parade is rain proofed, baby doll."

Fred's solemn face brightened as Lorne quickly spoke something in his species language. She quickly replied back in his native tongue as he walked toward the circle.

"Did I miss the spell?"

Fred turned around, her smile gone as Wesley stood there, looking intently at the physicist just six feet away. "Did English go away?"

"No, it's Pylean, crumpet. I said, 'I may be prepared to shout a joyful chant.'"

"And I said, 'May your words please the gods.'" she softly replied as Wesley slowly walked toward her, his blue eyes searching.

Lorne didn't notice the silent exchange between the two, nor did he mention that she actually said, "May you orally please the gods." But that was okay, to him, it was good to hear the mother tongue. As long as it isn't his mother.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked solemnly, looking over her body for injuries. "Did you-"

"It's done." she simply replied. Wesley didn't know if he should be relieved that the Bastard got what was coming to him, or if he should be mortified that Fred lost something that could never return. He regretted on not just going with her rather she liked it or not. He would gladly do it for her, just to keep that guilt that came with taking a life.

In the meantime, Gunn was in the office, doing some meteoker tasks when he noticed the two. He heard the question and answer that was exchanged between the two. He tightened his fists as he started to put puzzle pieces together.

Now, usually Lorne would catch on to the tense atmosphere between the group members, but tonight, his mind was too occupied with the task at hand. Performing that spell that night wasn't in the best interest for the little core group. But how was he to know that Fred had tried to kill her evil professor by opening a portal. And as for Gunn, he didn't know that Wesley had helped her, and Wesley didn't know that Gunn had killed the guy himself to save Fred from becoming a killer. And Fred didn't know that Gunn was right then figuring out that Wesley had helped her try. So you see, poor Lorne didn't have all the information that he needed to put off the memory spell. Luckily, nobody was injured because of the bad feelings present... Well, almost nobody.

**A**

The shower Cordy took somewhat helped ease her anger with the whole Angel situation. Replaying the arguments over the issue of love and the memory spell had her more steamed than her hot, hot, hot shower. But as the shower slowly eased her tense muscles, she allowed herself to try to see things his way, though she wouldn't admit he was entirely right. Sure, under normal circumstances, telling a person that has amnesia that you loved them when there was no romantic relationship before the whole memory issue would be selfish and confuse that person. But this wasn't normal circumstances, and they were not normal people. And since she found herself drawn to him and feeling these deep feelings that shook her to the core, well, it wouldn't hurt for him to come out and say it. If he didn't, fine. She'll hurt, cry, and probably feel that life has no meaning for while, but eventually she would get over it.... Maybe. And if he did feel the same, then hooh doggy!

Looking at herself in the small mirror, she gave herself a bright smile. Flawless, straight, pearly white teeth. Check. Perfectly arched eyebrows that made her already large, doe like eyes shapely and hypnotising. Check. Pouty lips that was plump and pouty. Check. And let's not forget the cute nose and natural golden skin with shoulder length, full head of dark, chocolate brown hair. Check. Looking down at her naked glistening body, she sighed. No need to even question the body. Which left her with the same questions as before. What the hell was wrong with her that would have Angel acting so... so... uninterested.

Quickly drying off her hair and body, she wrapped a pink towel around her figure, and opened the door. She stepped out, looking down at the towl and tightening it.

"Hey."

Looking up, she jumped back, clutching the towel tightly, though it was in no danger of falling off. Angel was dressed with the usual black on black ensemble. The long sleeved shirt fitted his torso just right, revealing bulging biceps and a tight well toned chest. She found herself gaping, mouth dry.

"Oh." she squeaked, licking her lips.

Angel's brown eyes watched the movement of her tongue sweeping across her lips, making them slightly wet and very appetizing. He shook his head as he realized that she wasn't exactly comfortable with him being there when just stepping out of her shower. Before, she would have smile and talk to him as she changed as he turned his back to her. He was after all a gentlemen toward her.... it wasn't his fault that he caught glimpses of the her luscious, golden body. The full length mirror was just at a angle where it he could see her reflection, and he was sticking to that story! Not that he saw the whole thing, just the side of a breast or a her naked thighs. Never the frontal view. Angel's inner monologue ended when she cleared her throat and gave him a what-do-you-think-you-are-doing look.

"Oh! Sorry." Angel said with a nervous smile. "I was just dropping by to tell you that Lorne is almost ready to perform the spell."

"Good." she said, nodding. "I'll be ready soon.... I took a shower to get clean."

_Get clean? Wow, Cor. You sure know how to charm his pants off._

_Oh, shut up! I'm just caught off guard. Just give me a minute to get warmed up._

_Well, you better hurry hon, he's looking down right scared from the ogling your doing while talking with yourself._

"It's been a long day. Showers seem to relax me." she topped off with a small smile. Angel nodded.

"Yeah, cause showers are... full of soapy... goodness." Angel finished lamely. He inwardly winced at his tied tongue.

Feeling less awkward since she wasn't the only one loss for words, she slowly walked past him toward her closet by the door. Opening it, she began rummaging as she tried to pick up a safe topic to discuss. "So, how's Connor?"

_Safe?! You call that safe?! _

_What do you mean? I'm just asking how Connor's doing. I really do care about what happens to him. We did leave him kind of in a mess with all the drama kidnapping issue._

_Does that face look happy to talk about the Connor issue?_

Cordy turned her head, and felt a pang a guilt. His face looked tired and pained, which quickly went away as face appeared. "He's dealing with his guilt. The kid knows he messed up."

Cordelia smiled softly. "I'm glad to hear that. My time spent with him that I can remember is sort of sad. He seemed so conflicted, angry. Little did I know that I was the one he was so conflicted about, what with the whole kidnapping and all."

"He feels bad about that now. Though that still doesn't undo what he did."

Cordy nodded. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a wine colored blouse that had pink, tiny flowers covered the gorgeous piece, revealing a good amount of cleavage. Yeah, she was definitely going to wear that. If that didn't catch his attention, then maybe a frying pan to the head will. Which brought a thought to mind. Him just walking in here without so much of a thought if she was naked or not proved to of her theories. Turning around, she opened her mouth to say something, but Angel quickly walked toward the door, telling her that he would be waiting for her downstairs. Not wanting to admit defeat, she turned around and said her piece.

"So, you're perfectly okay with just wandering into my room any old time?" Angel froze, and slowly turned his head to look at her. "That fits the 'we were in love' theory and the harassment theory. Pretty much equally."

Angel didn't respond to confirm or deny either theory. She frowned as he gave her a response she didn't want to hear. "Well, hopefully that'll be answered soon."

As he closed the door, he smiled as he heard a huff and a, "Stupid, slippery vampire."

**A**

A woman's scream was heard by Connor's sensitive ears. The scream was about a few blocks away. What would usually take a human a little bit of time to get to, it took Connor a matter of seconds as he leaped from building top to building top. He crouched quietly when reaching the right building, looking over the ledge as three vampires pushed a beautiful blond back and forth. Their laughter at her fear had his blood boiling. He hated vampires! He smiled, remembering that he did enjoy the physical combat.

"Please! I'll do it for free! Just let me go!"

"For free? Baby, it's no fun unless it's forced."

The tallest vampire, a sandy blond haired, six foot two inch guy with a lust for pain, pushed her to the ground. He began to unbuckle his pants, telling the other two to hold her down. The blond shook her head, screaming no.

Connor silently dropped down, smirking as he tapped the tall vampire on the shoulder. The vampire turned around, his yellow ocher eyes looking down at Connor with annoyance. "Beat it, kid. Not unless you want your new name to be desert."

"Desert? Nope. I prefer 'The Destroyer'." Suddenly, Connor staked the vampire. The vamp stepped back with a surprised look as he turned to dust. The other two stood up, growling at the not so normal human. Connor held up one hand, beckoning the two.

He ducked as the shortest one swung. Elbowing him in the spine, ht vampire feel down, the crack audible enough for even the woman to hear. Connor grabbed the foot that was aimed at his head, then quickly uppercut the vampire in his groin. Eyes widening, the vamp fell down to his back. Connor quickly dusted him, but in the process, turning his back on the not so disabled vampire.

The vamp grabbed his legs and pulled them underneath him, causing Connor to fall face first. Quickly crawling onto his back, the vampire bared his fangs and descended to tear into his jugular. Quickly reacting, jerked up, bumping his head against the vamps face. Feeling the vampire's tight grip loosen, he grabbed on hand and bit down on it. The vampire howled in surprise as he rolled off. Connor quickly got on top of his enemy and punched him. Blood squirted from the vamp's nose, satisfying Connor's sudden thirst for violence. He then plunged the wooden stake into his undead foe's unbeating heart. A puff of ash floated up, causing Connor to cough as the vamp's blood he got from biting his hand mixed with the ashes.

Standing up, he began to wipe off the dust from his jeans. The blond looked upon him with amazement. She strolled over, her four inch heels clacking as she touched his shoulder. He spun around, tense and ready to fight. He calmed when seeing the slightly frightened woman. "You need to stay away from this part of town at night. Too many damn vamps live around here."

She smiled, her green eyes seductive as she rubbed his chest. "Thanks, I'll remember that. You know, you were amazing fighting those... things. So fast and strong. How can I ever repay you?"

The way she was looking at him caused a buzz to go through his body. Nobody had ever looked at him like that way before. He liked it. Liked it a lot. "It's fine. I don't do this to get paid."

As he tried to walk away, she grabbed his arm. "Wait! Listen, you did save me and all. And you are really cute. How about letting me thank you properly. I'm very, very, thorough."

Connor shivered. Could this actually be happening? He looked down at her tightly, scantly clad body. Her body type was like Cordy's, full and mouth watering. He knew that she could satisfy these crazy urges of his, especially right now. He was definitely feeling something!

"Y-You mean it?"

Smiling, she licked his earlobe, causing a moan to erupt from his parted mouth. "Trust me, honey, I mean every (lick) single (lick) word. My place is really not too far from here. Only a block away."

Connor was ready to grab her and run there right that second. Especially since her hands lowered down, down, down toward his belt. Her lips brushed his. Connor lips hungrily sought hers. She tasted of liqui, cigarettes, and like that sweet candy, jolly ranchers. She tasted nothing like Cordelia, but his hormones didn't care one way or the other. To his surprise, she pulled away, her warm inviting eyes now cold and business like. Her hand was held out expectantly.

"It'll cost you a hunder bucks. I usually charge higher for the whole package, which involves all night, but for you, it's only one hundred."

"What?!" Connor was confused. He was never schooled in the female and male relations by Holtz. But he was pretty sure that the guy didn't have to pay the girl money for sex.

"Hey, I'm not free, kid. You have to pay just like everyone else."

"But, I have only fifty bucks!"

Narrowing those flashing green eyes, the woman shot him the bird and began to walk away. "Sorry, honey. I already knocked it down for you for saving my life. That's as low as I'm going to get."

"But I saved your life!"

Connor heard the woman call him a not so nice word. Angrily, he turned around and punched the Dumpster near by, leaving a deep dent. The sound of a deep, familiar chuckling behind him diverted his current frustration. He knew that chuckle all too well. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at the figure standing just ten feet away.

"Lindsey."

"Connor, how ya been? Still chasing after the older women I see. Man, some people never learn."

"I can say the same about you. What with the crush you had on my mother"

Lindsey flashed a grin, his pearly whites flickering from the dim light the buildings gave. "True. But I learned to go on with my life, not stooping so low as going to whores to get my jollies. Then again, you are a teenager with raging hormones. I guess when I was your age, I would sleep with a woman twice my age just to keep the edge off. "

Connor began walking toward the older man, who seemed perfectly at ease. "You're not going to win, Lindsey."

Lindsey laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, Connor. Apparently growing up in a hell dimension doesn't really cure the naive part in your child like mind."

"I'm not a child!"

Lindsey met Connor the rest of the way, standing nose to nose. "You think you could take me, kid?"

Connor snorted. "As long as you have that orb, I won't be able to."

Lindsey eyes twinkled with mirth. "Ah, but I think I already proved that I could take you without the orb."

Connor looked away for a second, remembering the confrontation at the apartment. "That was different."

Smiling, Lindsey stepped back. Motioning with his hands, he said, "Then let's test it out. I promise not to use the orb. You promise not to use any weapons."

Connor smirked. His dad warned him Lindsey's ways, not to trust him. He knew that this smelled and looked like a trap. He'd be giving exactly what Lindsey wanted. But Connor was high off of his recent dangerous fight with the vampires, his adrenaline still pumping furiously through his veins. It gave him a delusional sense of power, though he was a unnaturally powerful being. But taking on Lindsey who obviously was no longer a puny lawyer and involved with something bigger than any of them was foolish and stupid.

Dropping his stake on the ground, Connor watched with eager eyes as Lindsey showed him the red orb, and setting it down where he laid his jean jacket. Grinning, Connor felt like he outwitted the old man, but truthfully was the one who was conned.

"You ready for this?" Lindsey jeered. Connor simply answered by throwing the first punch.

**A**

Fred nodded at Wesley, giving him the signal to go get the clay bottle. Walking inside the office, he managed to miss Gunn who was sitting in the dark corner, watching him with calculating eyes. "So, I guess I'm the muscle, huh?"

Wesley froze, inches away from the old jar. Turning around, he looked at the young man with curiosity. "Sorry?"

"Angel's the man on the card. It's his world." Gunn went on. Wesley looked at the figure in the dark corner, listening as Gunn went down the list. "I'm not a leader anymore. Don't got that champion's heart like Cordy. And the brains, well, that was you. So that leaves muscle."

Wesley noticed that he left out one important person. "What about Fred?"

Gunn chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, that's the question, isn't it? She's pretty brainy too. Maybe you two are kindred souls."

Wesley sighed. So Gunn finally fully caught on that he was still in love with Fred. But tonight wasn't the night to discuss certain issues. He came here for Cordelia, not for the kind, beautiful woman in the other room.

"Maybe that's why she went to you for help getting revenge on that professor. Killing takes brains."

_"Ah, so we finally get to the point_." Wesley thought with boredom. Turning around, he grabbed the small clay vessel. "I did what you weren't prepared to do."

Gunn stood up, his stance tense and stiff. He took a few steps forward, walking into the dim light. His face was hard and cold. "You have no idea what I've... What I would do for her."

Wesley arched an eyebrow. His indifference annoying the hell out of Gunn. "Is there some purpose to this dead end conversation?"

Gunn walked the rest of the way, getting in Wesley's space. Some years ago, this would have intimidated him, causing him to back away and submit to the larger and stronger force. But not now. He's faced to many things in his fight against evil in Las Angeles to allow Charles Gunn to scare or anger him. He, frankly, really didn't care what this man thought of him, not anymore.

"You think I don't smell this a mile off? You think that I don't know why you keep coming back here?"

Wesley smirked and simply answered, "Because you keep needing my help."

Thinking that the conversation was over, Wesley turned and walked toward the open doorway. Gunn quickly stepped in his way, not finished with the the English man yet.

"I'm gonna say this once. You move on Fred, and I'm gonna put you down hard."

Wesley's lips twitched as if he found what Gunn just said amusing. In a condescending voice, Wesley replied, "I'm glad to see you have such faith in your relationship."

"Keep pushing, English."

Wesley raised his hand, trying to motion Gunn to move. "Do you think you could get out of my way?"

Gunn grabbed his wrist hard, beginning o say something smart when suddenly, a wooden stake poked out. It's tip pressing into Gunn's neck.

"Not all of us have muscle to fall back on."

The stake slid back into place, hidden by Wesley's coat sleeve. This time, Gunn allowed him to pass. As Wesley approached the door, Gunn turned around and asked him an important question.

"What happened to you, man?"

Wesley paused, then turned around. His eyes looked suddenly tired and hallow. "I had my throat cut, and all my friends abandoned me."

**A**

Lindsey shoved the teenager to the ground, touching his busted lower lip. The kid actually was pretty well trained. And with those extra senses of his, he coudl really grow up to be a hard core warrior. But sense his Master was coming soon, he figured that toying with this little surprise of coming across Angel's spawn must come to an end. Kicking Connor in the ribs, he watched with pleasure as Connor grunted, then got up to his hands and knees. The kid wasn't a quitter, just like his old man.

"Too bad that you found out the turth. I would of loved to use you and Cordy just a little bit longer. Especialy Cordy. Man, was it just me, or was there a connection between me and her? The way she blushed whenever we touched seems like a good enough-"

Connor screamed as he quickly swung his leg, attempting to trip the big mouth. But Lindsey was expecting it, even hoping for it. He jumped up as the leg swung around. In retaliation, he kicked Connor's face, blood spurting out of his mouth. He rolled across from the forceful blow, right next to the jean jacket. Lifting his head, he saw the orb, his only hope. The sound of Lindsey leisurely walking toward him had him lying still, waiting for the right moment.

"You see? That temper of yours is what really is going to kill you. Instead of using sticking with a fighting stratedgy, you lose it, causing your actions to be reckless."

Connor waited till Lindsey was standing right there beside him. He heard the sound of a knife, the one Lindsey kept in his right boot. "Like now. Fighting against me after knowing just a little of my power. How dense can you be? Must be a father and son trait."

Connor's fingers slowly etched toward the orb, barely touching it's cold surface.

"Make sure to say hi to your mom for me in hell."

Lindsey then went to plunge the knife in his back, when suddenly, Connor rolled over, holding the orb out in front of him. Lindsey paused. Connor gave him a bloody smile.

"You first."

Lindsey smiled as Connor tried to use the orb. After all, Lindsey showed him how to use the power of draining other powers. And since Lindsey had the magical upgrade in him, he would be the perfect target. But nothing happened. Lindsey smiled.

"What's the matter? Forget already how to use it? Oh, wait," Lindsey said as he pulled the real orb of Thesulas out of his black pants. "I got the real one. That in your hand is just an illusion the orb now projects when I will it to, thanks to a security measure Eve told me about. A simple spell allowing me take measure when the orb is threatened by outside forces."

Connor shook his head in disbelief as the seemingly real orb in his grasp vanished into nothing. This was it. Connor knew that he messed up, and now he was going to pay for it. He inwardly felt shamed by being baited by his adversary. His father warned him the last time they talked. And like every other time, he ignored his father's words.

"Nice knowing you, kid." Lindsey with wicked glee as he plunged the knife down yet again. Connor closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But nothing happened. Cracking one eye opened, he saw Lindsey bending over him, knife poised and barely touching his chest. Opening both eyes, he was able to see Lindsey eyes, which now seemed to be clouded over by a snow white fog. It was strange and eerie to see. But knowing that now he had the opportunity to escape, Connor pushed Lindsey, then slower than usual got up. Lindsey was standing fully erect now, face blank. Holding his right rib, he stumbled away. He briefly wandered if he should turn around and kill him while he was indisposed, but that answer was answered for him.

Lindsey turned his head, eyes still foggy. "If you attack now, miracle child, then I shall have to kill you myself. And believe me, young one, I will not give you such a quick death as my vessel would."

The deep, powerful voice was definitely not Lindsey playing more mind games. This was real. Connor felt true terror just then, it almost paralyzing him. Turning around, he stumbled back to see Lindsey, who still seemed under the white fog trance still. Reaching forward, he plucked a few strands of Connor's semi long brown hair. "This is all I acquire from you fro the moment."

Connor turned and fled painfully. As the teenager left, Lindsey's eyes returned to normal, his body slightly sagging. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes. "Alright, Master. If you think it's best to allow the kid live for now, I'll obey without complaining. But if you don't mind me asking, what's with the hair plucking?.... Oh. Really? Well, that sounds interesting."

Smiling, Lindsey looked down at the strands of hair. His Master never ceased to amaze him.

**A**

The six friends sat down around the candle lit circle. The clay jar was in the middle, filled with the special ingredients. Lorn smiled encouragingly at the five of the group, their expressions looking not as confident as his. Lorne holds out his hands. Angel on his left grabs his as Cordy grabs Angel's. Gunn grabbed Cordy's hand while glaring at Fred as she shyly took Wesley's hand. Ignoring Gunn's death glare, Wesley turned his attention to Lorne as he grabs his other hand. Lorne took a deep breath before beginning.

"Eyes on the bottle."

All eyes turned to look at the insignificant bottle. Waiting a few moments, Lorne began to chant. "We come in supplication and hope."

The bottle began to shake. "Bring her back."

The bottle shook more violently, then began to twirl. A strange electric energy swept into the room as Lorne began to chant in Latin. Angel thought it strange that the Latin part was about love, but that was pushed from his thoughts as a strange white smoke wafted into the air. Then suddnley the smoke turned on them, filling each and everyone of them. The bottle stopped kept spinning as the group released hands.

Each felt strange as the spell started to take its course. "What's happening?" Cordy asked woozily, her eyes glassy as she looked around at the flickering flames from the candles.

Lorne tired to stand up, but resorted to crawling instead, away from the others. "I feel a little..."

Fred stumbles up, looking around at the ceiling. Everything seemed to be moving, reminding her of her weed days back in high school. She wobbly walked toward the potted plant in the corner, suddenly mesmerized by leaves that looked so... green. Angel scooted away, looking afraid as the world seemed to be suddenly filled with multiple lights. It was too bright! He looked at the glass doors that led to the garden. There, he had to get there!

Lorne managed to stand up and walk around the corner. His last thought was that Madam Lulu was going to hear about this so called no side affects spell. He then fell back, asleep. The spell was finished with him. As for the others, they weren't quite there yet. Gunn, who now stood up, said in a panicky voice, "What's happening to us!"

He stumbled away, feeling strangely both tired and energized. Cordy leans back as Angel passes her, tripping over his own feet as he makes a mad dash toward the doors. Now was the time to just tell him how she really felt. He needed to know, just in case she really does turn into a moussaka. Crawling toward the doors on her hands and knees, she managed to find her balance, and opened the doors. She slowly stepped outside, watching Angel as he just stood there next to the fountain. His eyes were wide as his mouth opened in wonderment as he looked at the sky. She made it to his side, and looked up. Her eyes widened. So many pretty colors.

"Pretty." Cordy said, forgetting why she came out there in the first place.

Inside, Fred was slowly running her hands up and down the large palm tree like leaves. "This is important. It's so beautiful."

Suddenly, Fred bent over and vomited in the house plant. Meanwhile, Wesley looked behind him and saw Gunn practicing some karate moves mixed with some Chi. He woozily looked at Fred who looked almost as green as the plant she was now sitting next to. "We'll just wait to see if there are any side effects."

Wesley's serious face quickly turned humorious as he began to laugh. His insane giggling had Fred joining him, despite her cramping stomach.

Outside, Angel finally noticed Cordelia beside him. He smiled and said slowly, "Wow."

She tore her gaze away from the shiny stars, and answered his smile with a big one of her own. Memories of Sunnydale came to mind, ones that she rather forget. Her days as the Queen C had her smile turning upside down. Angel touched her cheek. "What's the matter?"

"I'm a mean person." she sighed.

Angel shook his head, almost causing himself to lose his already wobbly balance. "No, you're not. You're the most beautiful, shiny person I ever met."

Her eyes widened. "Angel. I want to tell you something."

"What?" he said with a goofy smile.

"I... I forget."

Angel burst out with laughter, causing her to get in a fit of giggles of her own. Finally, after a moment, he took her hand and kissed it. "Cor... I love you."

Before Cordy could answer, Gunn, who was getting kinda tired form his sudden karate antics, tripped and accidentally stomped on the twirling bottle. A great wind blew threw the place, blowing out the candles.

Outside, seventeen year old minded Cordelia Chase and Angel/Liam looked at each other with total confusion. Stepping back, both eyed each other with surprise. Cordy's angry, snotty looked turn to quiet panting as she eyed the gorgeous piece of eye candy before her. "Hello, Salty Goodness."

**A/N: **_I would have continued, but it's getting late. So, until the next chapter (which will be very soon), don't drink and drive and all that important stuff! Oh, and don't go performing a memory spell that involves the feeling of getting high. Not so healthy for ya. _


	15. Chapter 15: There's a Vampire Amongst Us

**A/N: **_Mmm, here's some good old snippy, Pansy, dorky goodness! We have Queen C and Liam starring, along with young Pryce, street smart Gunn, and cutzy geeky Fred who would die for some weed. Enjoy all you fellow Angel fans! _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 15: There's a Vampire Amongst**** Us!**

The hottie said nothing, which was okay with Cordelia. She preferred the quiet type. All the guys she dated were usually talkers about the sports they were in and at times, reminded her of the chimpanzees she saw at the zoo. She could tell instantly that his guy was not one of those air heads. Oh no, he was definitely a mature _man_! And from the looks of it, he had to be in college. No, out of college. He looked older. That only made him more appealing. To bad she was a minor. Which got her to thinking. Why was she there? Was this some kind of college hazing?!

"Please tell me you're not appart of this so called hazing, handsome."

Nothing. In fact, he looked down right scared, which was enough to calm her hormones down a notch. She really liked guys who weren't, how should she put this, frightened, little, Lozerish Willow people.

"Well, since you won't tell me your name or answer my question, I suppose I'll go inside and see if there are any people with talking skills."

Reluctantly turning around, she intently did the 'Cordelia-Chase-stroll'. If poor Angel was himself, he would have been drooling. But this wasn't our champion Angel. No, this was the seventeen year old minded Liam, just before his drinking and whoring days. Though he was the Casanova of all the Irish lasses in his village.

Watching the strange, beautiful girl enter the strange building, Liam didn't dare move. She was dressed strangely, not wearing the attire of the women in his day. But, he couldn't help but admire the way her tight, white pants moulded to her generous bottom. He briefly wandered if she was one of the local wenches that tried to get him into their drinking tavern. He so wanted to go with his friends, but his fear for his father had kept him in line... for now. After seeing this lovely young lass, he seriously began reconsidering his fear issues.

Looking down, he gasped. His clothes! What kind of bewitchment was this?! His hand went up to run through his long hair, only to find it cut short. Very short. With some strange substance coating his hair. His eyes widened with fear.

"Where am I?" he squeaked.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was not pleased with what she found. Some guy with a lot of facial hair was sitting on the ground, near some strange painted things on the floor. A bald, grouchy looking guy was standing nearby, looking at all of them with suspicion. And last but not least, was the skinny girl kneeling at the corner by the house plant. It was apparent that she had been puking, her face looking pale and nauseous. Her suspicion of being part of one of those college jerks hazing, grew.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?!"

Wesley flinched, quickly standing up and looking at the young woman standing by the doors. Her hands were planted on her curvy hips, eyes flashing with Queen C fury. "Um, I... uh... I'm not sure. What's your name?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she stepped down, glaring at Wesley as if he was scum for not knowing who she was. "I'm Cordelia Chase, dumb ass. And if this is some sort of sophomore hazing prank where I get doped up and left with one, mute hunk and a bunch of proto losers, then my parents are gonna be suing the entire population of Sunnydale, comprende?!"

Gunn slowly walked forward, looking at the two crazy white people. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cordleia snorted. "It's called kidnapping a minor, Hair Club For Men."

Liam entered the hotel, hearing the angry voice of the strange lass as she yelled at the slave. He noticed that each occupant in the room wore even more strange clothing. Both young women dressed in britches and shirts that were not made for men obviously. He gulped, wandering what nightmare he stumbled in upon.

Cordelia's ranting stopped when she noticed the hottie crouching, looking at all of them with wariness and confusion. For the moment, her mouth stopped biting chunks of all male occupants in the room. She could have sworn that this was love at first site for her. Then again, any hunk that walked by her had her feeling that way.

"Yo, Stick-Figure-Barbie, the skinny white guy here wants to ask you a question."

"What?!" Her eyes flashed at the stuttering English guy with the facial hair. She didn't appreciate being interrupted from her lustful ogling.

"I-I was just trying to get my facts straight. Your Cordelia Chase, a high school student who lives in Sunnydale?"

"Does the word duh mean anything to you?"

"I'll take that as my answer." Wesley said with an offended tone. He looked at the angry, tall young black man. "So, who are you then?"

"I'm the guy that's gonna be kickin' a mess of ass if somebody don't tell me what's going on."

Cordelia paid no attention to his macho act, looking him straight in the eyes without wavering whatsoever. "What do they call you for short?"

"Does anybody recognize anyone?" Wesley asked in a panicked tone.

Winifred finally joined the small group, shyly looking at all the scared and angry strangers. "Um, I'm Winifred Burkle."

She looked at Cordelia standing beside her, and smiled. "I'm also in school in San Antone."

Queen C gave Fred a fake, sweet smile. That usually warned the occupants of Sunnydale that her sharp, witty, spiteful tongue was about to cut you way down to size. "Oh, we're both in school."

Poor Fred giggled, nodding her head. Cordy clasped her hands together, talking in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, gosh, let's be best friends so I can lose all my cool ones."

Wesley narrowed his eyes, not liking Miss Chase's tone. Rudeness should not be tolerated especially in a crisis. "There's no call to be snippety, Miss."

Cordy cracked a smile. "This is a clarion call for snippety, Princess Charles."

Wesley snorted. "It's Wesley, thank you. Wyndam-Pryce."

Proudly puffing out his chest as he reached up and grabbed his jacket as he rocked back and forth on his feet, he began speaking of where he hailed from. "I am from the Watcher's Academy in southern Hampshire. In fact, I happen to be Head Boy."

"Gee, I wander how you earned that nickname." Cordelia said sarcastically.

_This guy is a Nerd incarnate, the embodiment of all Loserdom. _

"A lot of effort, I don't mind saying." His smile grew, clearly thinking that his title would earn him some respect. It only degraded him more to Charles Gunn and Queen C.

Cordy arched that famous eyebrow, shaking her head. _'I'm just saying.'_

"Gunn."

Wesley quickly ducked, looking frantically around him. "Where?"

"Me, that's my last name." He gave Cordelia a somewhat less angry look. "The short version."

"Ah," Wesley said with mild interest. "What school you attend."

Gunn snorted, crossing his thick arms. Cordy snorted, already bored with this fountain of information. Turning around, she smiled invitingly as she sauntered over to Liam, who was crouching on the top step. "So, we've heard from the socially handicapable. What's your story?"

"Mad." Young Liam squeaked. Cordy's smile took on a confused one. Liam stood up, looking at all the occupants with panic and confusion. "You're all mad. Those clothes."

Cordy looked down at her designer clothes. Nothing wrong there as far as she could tell.

"You're speech. This place." Liam looked around the structure of the building, It was nothing her ever seen before in his life time. "What land is this?"

"What land is it supposed to be?" Gunn questioned, looking at the pale white dude.

"Judging from our friend's accent, I would have to say he's from Ireland. Probably from the south-"

"I'm not your friend, you English pig! We never wanted you in Ireland; we don't want you now." Liam said with growing hostility. Wesley stepped back in surprise, but quickly regained his composure.

"Irish? Hm, I think I found myself a new accent favorite." Cordelia breathed while gazing at Liam with growing heat. Liam was too wrapped up with the strangeness of the land to pay much attention to the woman who was almost literally drooling.

Not liking to be ignored, she quickly joined him on the top step, touching his arm. "Since you're new to this country, allow me to personally welcome you and be your guide... um... what's your name?"

"Liam."

"Do you remember how you got here?" Wesley questioned, irking Cordelia as the gorgeous Liam turned his attention away from her. She mentally put Liam in the Dork category.

"No. Is this a dream?"

Cordelia sighed, stepping down the steps. "No. If it was, we would be macking by now."

Liam mouthed 'macking' silently, becoming even more confused.

"Bored now. Can't say this has been fun, 'cause it hasn't. Bye now." Cordy threw over her shoulder, walking toward the opposite doors. Wesley quickly stopped her, his blue eyes wide.

"I wouldn't be so quick to leave, Miss Chase. Clearly, we're all victims of some nafarious scheme." Wesley announced. He then pointed to the doors behind him. "I'll lay odds that door is bolted shut, and who knows what peril lies outside. I suggest before we do anything, we gather as much information as we can."

"And I suggest we gather some cops." Cordy retorted. Gunn's reaction was quick.

"Whoa! I don't want no heat near me."

"I don't think we should call the police anyhow. I mean, they're probably involved." Fred said with a paranoid look. The seriousness in her voice had actually caught everyone's attention.

"In what?" Gunn asked, slightly curious how the flatfoots would be involved.

"Don't y'all think this is some kind of government conspiracy?!" Fred's voice rose with confidence as she continued on. After all, only her fellow geek friends ever gave her the time of day to hear about different conspiracies. "'Cause my friend Levon says the government's always taking kids and experimenting on 'em."

Her big brown eyes suddenly widened comically as a thought occurred. "Did anybody else have to take a personality disorder test recently? They ask you about politics and your bowel movements and if you wanna be a florist-"

"Okay. We've heard from Scarlett 'Oh. Please. Shut Me Up'. Does anybody have a _sane_ theory?"

Fred scowled at Cordelia as she began to walk away, mumbling, "There's conspiracies and stuff. Y'all don't even know."

"I got no problem with the idea that the man is messin' with us." Gunn admitted. Fred nodded in agreement, satisfied that someone agreed with her.

"The important thing is to start with the facts. We're all from different cities. We're all of an age," Wesley paused, reaching up and touching his face. a mortified look crossed his face. "Judging from the amount of facial hair I've grown, we've all been unconscious for at least a month."

Cordelia reached up and touched her hair. She screamed, backing away with fear as her hands held out her shoulder length hair. "My hair! My hair! The government gave me bad hair!"

Fred ran over, instantly trying to soothe Cordelia's crying. "No, no! It's nice."

Wesley joined the two. "Yes, it's just the thing."

Cordelia sniffled. "Are you sure?"

Wesley gulped as he tried to compliment her. It was something that he wasn't used to, consorting with the female species. "It's, uh, very attractive."

He held up a finger with a 'Ah-Ha!' look. "But a clue, nonetheless. Perhaps the whole point of this experiment is hair!"

"I vote he's not in charge." Gunn commented, shaking his head at the three. Wesley narrowed his eyes."

"He's the devil."

Those quiet spoken words from across the room caught the fussing youngsters attention. They turned and looked at Liam, sitting on the staircase. "It's the devil."

"My hair?" Cordelia asked, her bottom lip wobbling.

"My father said I was a sinner. That I'd come to a bad end. Now, I've come to hell."

Gunn shrugged, walking toward the counter. "Well, hell's a lot nicer than my place."

Cordelia groaned, walking toward the counter. She couldn't believe how her life has sunked this low. First, she gets stuck with a bunch of losers, then the government or whoever took her there chopped off her long, thick, soft and shiny hair, and now, apparently, they were in a place that might be hell. Why couldn't it be Xander Harris instead?!

Wesley looked around, trying to take everything in deatil in his sharp mind. There had to be some other clue beside the tiny ones. "It appears to be some sort of hotel."

"Well, maybe it's Motel Hell." Fred giggled with a geeky snort. Wesley smiled faintly at her little joke.

_'Oh God, I'm stuck with a Willow Junior!' _Queen C thought gloomily.

Walking toward Gunn, Wesley began to issue out orders. "Well, let's get the lay of the place."

Gunn snorted. "Don't be givin' me orders, I run my own crew."

Wesley gave him a condescending smile. "I'm sure your seafaring adventures are very interesting."

Gunn began to crowd Wesley's personal bubble.

"But I have experienced things you couldn't imagine. I'm not Head boy for nothing."

Wesley leaned back as Gunn's nose nearly touched his. "You're about to be headless boy if you don't get out of my face."

_'Americans. Always using violence as a intimidation factor... I can see why it's so often used.' _Wesley thought as his knees shook.

Smiling nervously, he chuckled. "Intimidation. Points for effort."

Stepping back, he prepared to show the taller, stronger guy a thing or two. "Perhaps a little karate technique will put you in your place. Wheeeeeeeee-yaaa!"

Wesley began to perform jerky, not so good karate moves, making osunds as he got into different karate poses. Gunn didn't know if he should laugh, or just knock the skinny white guy out of his misery.

Feeling more confident, young Pryce began slicing the air with a, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Suddenly, a wooden stake popped out. He gave a startled yelp, stumbling back. The others, excluding poor frightened Liam, looked on at the weapon protruding from Wesley's wrist.

"What the hell is that?" Cordy demanded.

Wesley's mouth opened and closed like a fish before he finally answered verbally. "A clue!!"

"Is that a wooden stake you got?" Gunn asked with growing excitement. It seemed that maybe this strange night wouldn't be such a bust for him.

"Apparently, yes. Which changes the scenario quite a bit." Wesley said with growing trepidation.

Fred began to copy Wesley's crazy karate movements, along with the sound effects. When nothing happened, Fred shrugged. "I didn't get one."

Gunn and Cordy checked their sleeves, as well as Liam from his sitting position. Nothing.

"Nobody got one 'cept English here. Why's that?" Gunn asked incrediously, looking at Wesley with a disbelieving look.

"I don't know. I suggest we look about for weapons of some kind."

Gunn reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, that part works."

Wesley walked toward the reception counter, then paused as he attempted to push the stake back up in its sleeve as Fred ran over to check behind counter. He was slowly lifting his other sleeve to see if any surprises was there when Fred suddenly let out a yep, tripping over Lorne's sleeping form. Wesley yelped as the metal sword shot out, nearly cutting his nose off. Gunn ran over to help her out as Cordy slowly peeked around.

He began to wave his arm around, the piece coming apart and hanging on their flexible metal chains. Fred screamed, causing Wesley to scream and panic even more. He waved his arm harder and harder till the weapon quickly reinserted itself.

"All right! Nobody scream!" Wesley held both arms out as if they belonged to a diseased alien. "Or touch my arms."

He slowly leaned down and lifted his pant legs as Fred talked.

"Well, I think I found another clue."

"She's not wrong." Gunn commented, looking down at Lorne with disgust. Cordelia kept her distance, staying near the weapons cabinet as Wesley quickly ran over to see what the fuss was all about. Liam crept up behind Cordelia, clinging to the weapons cabinet as if it was his only life line.

"Okay, this is even less funny. What the hell is that?!"

"I knew it," Liam said with a shake of his head. "It's the devil."

Fred cocked her head to the side. "Why's the devil sleepy?"

**A**

Connor was in bad shape. Never has he ever received a beating like this. Not even from the hell dimension. His right side burned and ached, causing him to fight for air as he ran. He ignored the strange looks, not caring that he looked like a boxer who just lost in a major fight.

His paranioa that Lindsey and whoever spoke to him through the ex-lawyer was following him kept him going. Few people tried to offer him their help, but he refused to stop. He needed to get to the hotel. To get to the others and warn them of Lindsey's growing power, and to get some help for his battered body.

Everything began to swirl, colors mixing and sounds blending. Dizziness beckoned him to give in, too lay down and give in to unconsciousness. His body screamed for the sweet release of escaping the pain. His lungs felt like they were burning, his running steps now slowing to normal human speed, then to trotting, walking, stumbling. No longer able to fight the darkness, Connor fell, falling into sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

**A**

"I say we cut his head off." Gunn said coldly as he looked at Lorne with no sympathy. Poor Lorne was still out of it, unknowingly in danger of getting killed by his seventeen year old minded friends.

Wesley, who was busy duck taping Lorne by going around and around the blue, island couch, quickly came to Lorne's aid as he passed the stone cold Charles Gunn. "He may have information we need."

When passing Gunn again, he quickly said, "When he wakes up-"

"When he wakes up, we don't even know if the tape will hold him. I say we cut his damn head off!"

Wesley smiled sarcastically as he passed Gunn again while taping the green demon. "Thank you very much, Mary Antoinette."

Gunn's fuse was yet lit again by the Head Boy. "What'd you call me?"

Growing exasperated by the two's bickering, she decided to voice her concerns over what was going on. "Hey, hey! You two wanna pause the homoerotic buddy-cop session long enough to explain this? Wooden stakes. A guy with horns. And neither of you seems that surprised when things just keep getting weirder."

Angel and Fred open the weapons cabinet, finding several of the mid-evil weapons, among other things.

"Whoa. They really are." Fred agreed, eyeing the weapons. She gave Liam a side ways glance and asked, "Have you got any weed?"

Liam parted his mouth, not knowing how to answer the skinny lass about this weed business. This land was really strange!

"All right." Wesley began, taking command as he stepped near the circle of unity. Cordelia rolled her eyes for what seemed the hundredth time. It looked like he was going to use his 'Important' voice again.

"I'm going to let you all in on something you may have trouble comprehending. But I assure you that however-"

"Vampires are real." Gunn cut to the chase. Wesley stomped his foot.

"I was telling!" he whined.

"Vampires are all over L.A. I've been fighting 'em my whole life."

Liam shivered as he looked at the green demon. "That creature is a vampire?"

"No." Gunn answered, looking at Lorne with a uncertain look. "I ain't never seen nothin' like that."

"I have!" Wesley said with a slight hop, raising his hand as if to be the first student to answer the question. "Oh, it's a demon."

He nodded, as he tried to categorize it. From all he studied and learned, this typical race didn't quite fit anywhere. Though there was one race that it might be related to. Problem was, he had a hard time saying it's name.

"Probably of the Karathma-manyugh family," he said proudly, though pronouncing the name wasn't easy. "You see? Some of us have slightly broader experience-"

Gunn yet again stepped within range of Wesley's personal space. "How do you kill it?"

Wesley stumbled through the description of the demon, the dictionary terms that is. Truth was, he didn't remember exactly what the books described on how to kill that particular demon race. He was always more interested in the habits of the demon races, what they liked and other details that other people would find non-important and boring.

Fred, curious as ever, walked over nad began to touch Lorne's face and his horns. She ignored the two, curious just who this demon was, and if demons were actually aliens.

"So you know Jack?" Gunn interrupted Wesley's floundering over the useless details.

"They're nocturnal?" Wesley said as a last ditch effort. Gunn's snorted, stepping away as he went to grab one of the axes in the cabinet.

"I'm gonna get me one of them axes."

"Hold on!" Wesley pleaded, grabbing Gunn's arm as he put himself in front of the determined young man. Gunn shook his hand off, his tone again reaching hostile levels.

"Hey, don't matter what it is. It looks wrong, it dies.

Liam inched his way till he stood beside the pretty Chase girl, standing next to the reception desk. He inwardly wished that the slave would beat the English gentleman into a bloody pulp.

When WEsley tired again to explain why they shouldn't kill the demon while simaltaniously touching Gunn's shoulder, Gunn snapped. He grabbed Wesley's arm and twisted it around to his back.

"Oh!" Wesley expressed. His voice then came out kind of creaky as Gunn's thick arm suddenly wrapped around his neck. "Quiet it!"

Reaching up with his free arm, Wesley grabbed Gunn's ear and begins to twist it. Gunn hollered from the pain. "Ow! Get off my-"

"Watch the arms! Watch the arms!" Wesley shrieked. Gunn finally released him, puling Wesley's grip away from his ear. The two then began to wrestle around.

"Are you gonna get in there and stop them?!" Cordelai demanded, looking at the silent man beside her. Liam smiled, shaking his head.

"It's about time the English got what's coming to 'em. I'm rooting for the slave."

Cordelia looked at the dork beside her, not believing that it was up to her to stop the fight. Luckily, her cool friends wasn't there to see her actually touch the dis-functional two.

She first kicked Wesley's chin, causing him to release Gunn's head. She then kicked Gunn's chin, in turn causing him to release Wesley also. "Enough, okay?! If the headcheese here has a theory, then let's hear it!"

Both men glare at each other, panting. Straightening his coat, Wesley gave Cordelia a curt nod before delivering his theory on the why and who they were there for. "There are stories at the Watcher's Academy of a test. A secret gauntlet, which only he most cunning can survive. You're locked in a house with a vicious, deadly vampire, and you have to kill him before he kills you."

He paused, taking a deep, steading breath. "It's been done in the past with Slayers."

"Slayer? The band?" Fred said with excitement.

Wesley looked at the cute geek with disbelief. "No, it... The point is this could be a test. The weapons. The maze like locale. The innocent civilians. And a mysterious Karathma-manyugh demon."

He looked grim as he took a moment to look at each of the occupants. "This is a test."

"I ain't no innocent civilian. I've been killing vamps since I was twelve."

"Which only supports my theory. You must be here in an advisory capacity." Wesley pointed out, intentionally giving Gunn a boring roll to play in this test.

"I think I'm here in a 'chop-the-green-bitch's-head-off' capacity, and I don't give a damn about no test." Gunn said defensively.

Fred frowned, not liking the young Charles Gunn so much. "Are you always this grochy?"

"Only when I wake up with a bunch of insane white folks trying to tell me what to do. The day I take orders from guys like you is the day... I.... Not gonna happen."

"Pfft! Whatever, Mr.I-Wasn't-Hugged-As-A-Child. Let the Pansy-Ass finish telling us why we shouldn't be walking out that door."

Before Gunn could reply to that, Liam again spoke, causing a hushed silence. "Because they did something to us... They changed us."

"You mean this is about my hair?"

"I sorta see his point." Fred agreed, looking at the angry people in the room. "Not one of y'all look exactly seventeen. It's like time's been pushed forward."

Cordelia looked down at her cleavage. She grabbed her breasts and pushed them and squeezed, checking their weight and larger size. Liam's mouth watered, not used to seeing women so brazen. He began to think that maybe some things in this strange place wasn't so bad.

"Like we missed a bunch of years." Fred finished, shaking her head.

"Kinda have filled out even more." Cordelia said with surprise. Liam's dark eyes looked at her cleavage, then flickered away, trying to keep sinful thoughts at bay.

"And," Fred began, then looked at her chest with a dissapointed loook. "I apparently ain't gonna."

Wesley silently flexed his arm, touching his bicep. He smiled smugly, liking how his body filled out, considering his gangly teen days wasn't the most pleasant.

"I feel cold." Liam said with growing fear. "Inside."

This is so unfair! I'm a craggy twenty-somethin'? What about prom?!"

"Could be that demon put a whammy on us." Gunn pointed out, looking at Lorne with anger.

"So you think if we kill this vampire, they'd take off this spell whammy and we can go back to being ourselves?"

"And never see each other again?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

"I believe we can all just go about our business." Wesley confirmed.

"And never see each other again?" Cordy repeated.

"Great." Gunn said as he walked over to the weapons cabinet. "We go vamp huntin'."

He grabbed the home battle ax, unknowingly the one that his crew made for him a year back or so. Fred and Cordelia quickly joined him. Fred took the wooden, pointy bat as Cordelia grabbed the long, mid-evil knife. Taking the broad sword, she handed it to Liam with a wink.

"Great. I'm going with tall, dark and slightly less pathetic than you two here. We'll try the rooms." Cordelia said, hoping to find a secluded bedroom where she and Liam could become more acquainted that involved smooches and nothing over second base.

"We'll look downstairs. But, remember, if you find the vampire, it's a vicious animal." Liam gulped as he began to follow Cordelia up the stairs. Wesley continued giving the advice as the two went out of sight. "Just try to draw him toward us."

Gunn took the lead, Wesley second and Fred last. Wesley looked behind him and tried to offer some encouragement to the pretty brunette behind him. "Don't worry. We'll win this day, I assure you."

Fred passed him, looking everywhere with guarded eyes. "I'm ready. I'm okay."

She stopped, then looked at Wesley with a smile. "Be cooler if we could score some weed though."

**A**

Connor woke up lying in a hospital bed, his shirt gone. He could hear sounds of machines going and people being rushed in. It was all confusing, especially since he's never been in a hospital before. Well, technically he had, when he was a baby, but his memory doesn't go back that far.

He opened his blue eyes, looking at the yellow curtains around him. He wandered where he was, and why he felt so sore. His answer came when a nurse pulled the curtan aside and smiled. She smiled at Connor as she checked his chart.

"Well, you're awake. That's good. Considering the beating you took."

"Huh?"

The brunette gave him a pity smile as she checked his bandages. "You were mugged. Lucky for you, Anne found you before she locked up the teen center. In fact, she's still here, waiting to see you."

Before Connor could ask her any questions, the nurse left. Connor shook his head, wandering if this was a dream. He grimaced. Usually, his dreams involved violence, but none where he received a beating and felt like he got ran over by a semi-truck.

Sitting up quickly, he gasped, clutching his ribs. This pain was new and nothing like anything he had ever experienced.

"Whoa! You shouldn't be getting out of bed!"

Connor looked up, looking up into Anne's porcelain like face. Her honey blond hair reminded him of the sun on it's brightest days. Shaking his head from the angel like vision, he quickly tried to get off the bed. But Anne wouldn't have none of it.

"Sit back. You've been through enough already. You need to rest."

"No, I need to get to the hotel and warn them." Connor said urgently, trying to stand up. But both the pain he felt and Anne's gentle hands kept him from moving.

"Hotel? Is that where you're staying at?" Anne asked.

Connor shook his head. "No. It's where... my father is, along with some people I know."

Before Anne could question him further, one of the doctors came in, holding a clipboard. "Well, how are we doing tonight?"

Looking at his chart, the doctor frowned. "Huh."

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"Nothing. Just... the kid came in with several severe injuries, cuts, and some broken ribs. Now, the nurse wrote down on this chart that the cuts have healed and what we thought was serious isn't that much to worry about."

"I'm broken?! I... I never been broken before." Connor said with a shell shocked expression.

"Is he well enough to leave, then?"

"Looks like. I guess you got yourself another wayward teenager to add to your shelter." The doctor said as he signed the chart. "You can leave, young man. Your ribs will hurt for while, but just keep that wrap on and don't do any strenuous activities for three weeks. And please, don't go walking that part of the City alone again. It's dangerous."

Anne smiled as she helped Connor stand up. Gritting his teeth, he gave Anne a half smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's what I do. So, do you need a lift?"

"Um, sure." Connor shrugged.

As the two began to leave, Anne glanced at the teenager, wandering why he kinda looked familiar. Maybe he was related to someone she knew at the shelter. "So, what's your name?"

"Connor."

"Connor. Hm, I like that. Has a nice firm sound to it."

"You think so?" Connor asked with surprise. Anne grinned.

"Sure. It's Irish, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. Not talkative and short crisp sentences. That was most definitely familiar. And that brooding look!

"So, what hotel am I taking you too?"

"The Hyperian."

"And your father is staying there."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Anne said, knowing that she wasn't going to get much more from the silent young man. Smiling, the Twenty-one year old led her young charge out to her car.

**A**

"God, there's, like a million rooms." Cordelia said with a sigh. Her feet was begging to hurt in the white high heels she had on. Not that she didn't like the style, but searching for creepy, dangerous vampires in them wasn't the most comfortable thing to do.

Liam suddnely stopped, peeking into a room, the lights were on and the door was open. He could hear singing, the music playing softly in the background. He looked over his shoulder at his curious partner. "Minstrels."

Cordelia followed the hunk of salty goodness inside. She didn't know it, but the room they now entered was hers. Closing the door behind her, she went over to the CD player that Liam was crouching next to, tapping it with the sword. She had to admit, the guy was weird. She wandered if all Irish guys were this weird and offish. Oh well, his good looks and sexy accent made up for it... A lot!

Reaching down, she turned the CD player off. She watched with amusement as Liam's lower lip poked out at the lost of music. He then stood up, looking between her and the CD briefly wandered if the beauty was a witch. "How did- You stopped the tiny men from singing."

"You really are far from home, aren't you?"

Angel looked around the room, and sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Cordy felt her heart rate accelerate. "I tell you- I get through this, I'm gonna have a great cup of ale. I don't care what father says it does to you."

Cordy bounced over and sat right beside him, her thighs touching his. She began to rub circles on his broad back. "Maybe we should just sit tight and let the vampire experts deal with this thing."

Liam looked at the smiling lass beside him, feeling ashamed of his cowardice. "I'm sorry for acting so.... womanish."

Usually, Cordy would take offense to that. Women are not weaklings and shouldn't be used as examples of cowardice and fear. But in this case, she would play the fainting lady of the day if he would just give her a sign that he was interested.

"Oh, you're not," she paused as he hand trailed down to his arm, flexing her hand along the rock hard, bulging muscle. Her stomach tightened as she licked her lips. "Really not womanish."

Liam smiled, which only made it harder for her to breathe. "You're sweet."

"You have no idea how sweet I can be." she replied huskily. Her eyes flickered ot his firm, sculpted lips. She had to suppress a whimper.

Liam noticed the looks, and the rouge in him came alive. Gently laying the sword down beside the bed, he gave Cordelia a wolfish grin. She nearly fainted right then and there.

"Well, lass, I think letting these vampire hunters do there work while we... rest, is a good idea. The best even."

"Really?" She squeaked, something that Cordelia Chase never did. Her lips parted as his cool hand rested on hers.

Liam felt a strong pull to the shallow young woman beside him. It wasn't just her looks or her sharp witted tongue, but something else. It caused butterfly's in his stomach.

Cordelia felt heat speed through out her body. She wanted to get close to him, but was suddenly shy to do so. She was after all the 'Boy Slayer'. Why was it so hard for her to just start this make out session? She was a liberated young woman, damn it! But one look into those dark, fiery eyes had her trembling with desire.

"Miss Chase?"

"Yes." she breathed heavily as Liam leaned in.

"May I..."

"Yes?"

"Have..."

"Yes?!"

"A-"

Grabbing the collar of his tight, black, shirt, Cordelia pulled him forward till there lips were barely touching. "Just kiss me already!!"

Liam smiled. "As you wish, lass."

Cordelia groaned as his lips covered hers in a firm, searing kiss. Her eyes nearly rolled back from his taste. Coffee and something so uniquely him. Her lips moved quickly with his, taking control of the speed of the kiss.

Liam was taken off guard by her passion and speed, something the girls he kissed and courted never showed. Not like this anyways. Her lips were hot and eager, and when her naughty tongue hesitantly touch his lower lips, Liam moaned. He opened his mouth and fought for control. This time, Cordelia aloud him, letting him seek entrance.

Both unkowingly laid back on the bed. Pushing her body further up while keeping their lips together, Liam laid his body on top of hers. The heavy make out session continued on as the others downstairs searched for their vampire.

**A**

The kitchen was dark, with little light to guide the three. Gunn was tense, looking at every corner with suspicion. Fred was shaking her head, wandering if this whole vampire thing was actually right or not. She voiced her concerns with Wesley behind her.

"Are you sure it couldn't be aliens?"

"Trust me, Miss Burkle, this has all the tell-tell signs of the test I mentioned before." he said in a low voice.

"Well, are vampires like aliens? Like, sometimes, I have these nightmares of the aliens coming to my room late at night. They pick me up and take me up in their spaceship. Inside, they lay my naked, helpless, quivering body on this cold, hard, experiment table. Then, they begin to touch my warm, but now chilled little body, teasing and probing me in all kinds of unimaginable ways!... Are vampires like that?"

Wesley's mouth was agape,his eys wide and glazed. His fists were clentched, causing the stake to portrude at her last statement. Pushing the stake back up in his sleeve, he shakily tapped her shoulder.

"No, though they tend to torture their victims, most will just.... drain you. There, there... I'm here to protect you."

Fred smiled, turned around and went to catch up with Gunn. Wesley closed his eyes, trying to get a grip on the sudden lust. One thing was for sure, he wanted to get to know this strange, young woman before the night was gone.

**A**

_'I'm in heaven! I've died and gone to heaven!' _Cordelia thought over and over as the necking session heated up. It didn't matter that Liam acted like a dork, he was the most talented, wicked kisser she ever had the pleasure to kiss. The worst part of it was that she was running out of air, but she never wanted this to end! Maybe dying while macking with this hottie wouldn''t be so bad. She would definitely die happy.

Liam, now he was lost in the kiss, her scent, and for some reason, lost to the fluttering heartbeat. He at first assumed it was his. But then again, for some strange reason, the heartbeat made him... hungry. The hungrier he got, the more passionate his kiss became. He suddenly realized by the nails digging into his wide shoulders that the Chase girl needed to breathe. Reluctantly, he tore his lips away from hers, and began to kiss a trail down her neck.

Expecting a slap like any other girl he tried this with, he was surprised to find that she arched her body up, wanting more. He continued to nip and kiss down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. His teeth began to itch, his belly quivered with anticipation.

Cordelia whimpered, knowing that this necking session was getting out of hand. But maybe she would allow him to explore a little further, then she would stop it... She hoped. She really didn't want her first time to be in some stranger's bedroom, no matter how hot, sexy, dark and fabulous the kisser Irish guy was. She did have her limits, and she knew that she wasn't ready... Not yet.

Cordy bucked against him as his tongue licked her pulse point. This excited young Liam even more, a growl built up in his chest as his face shifted. teeth bared and ready to bite down hard into her golden flesh. This was like a large, cold, bucket of ice water being poured over him. He flung himself off of her, falling on to the floor. His face shifted back, revealing his scared human face.

Cordelia blinked in surprise. What happened? She slowly sat up, and looked over the edge of the bod. "Liam? What's-"

"Nothing!" Liam leaped up, his mouth tight. "I just gotta... Excuse me!"

Cordelia scoffed, her mouth wide open as Liam literally ran to the bathroom. Her body was aflame, and the guy just leaves her there, not even bothering to cop a feel!!

Liam looked in the mirror, and blanched. He waved two hands in front of the mirror. Nothing. He saw nothing. He ran out of the bathroom.

"I'm invisible!"

"No your not."

Liam blinked in surprised. "Oh, excuse me."

He quickly reentered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Cordelia sighed. The moment was ruined!

She slid off the bed, and began to look around. To her surprised delight, she saw cheerleader trophies on display near the door. Maybe this hotel wasn't all that bad.

Meanwhile, Liam came to the startling realization that he wasn't normal anymore. His face would shift into these ridges and sharp, sharp teeth. The strange thing is, he could hear Cordelia's heartbeat and sigh in the next room. He began to wander if he was hallucinating. But his face shifting back and forth under his control said otherwise.

A knock at the door startled him. "Liam, are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm almost done!"

He leaned against the door, shifting his face back to normal, keeping it that way. "Oh no. I'm the vampire.... They're going to kill me."

He had to get out of there before he became too suspicious. But how? If the English pig was right, then there would be no leaving until the _vampire _was vanquished. But, he did enter the hotel from that garden earlier. Surely, if that door was open, then the other would be also. He had to take that chance.

Opening the door, he exited the bathroom and gave Cordelia a encouraging smile.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just suddenly... dizzy."

"Dizzy?" Cordelia repeated, arching her eyebrow. She then grinned. "Yeah, I have been known to have that effect on the opposite sex."

Liam smiled nervously, keeping his distance. Right at that moment, he didn't know if he just wanted to take her, or eat her. Grabbing his sword, he quickly began to urge Cordy to the bedroom door. "Well, shall we be going now? That vampire could be anywhere... lurking."

**A**

"Thanks for the ride." Connor threw over his shoulder as he got out of the car. Anne quickly stepped out, not quite ready to allow Connor to go on alone. she really did feel responsible for the teenager. After the beating he went through, he would definitely be traumatized and need help explaining to the parent.

Connor noticed her following, and stopped. Anee smiled apolageticlly. "Sorry, but I really do feel that I have to make sure that you're okay."

This was new. Having someone so... concerned for him, especially since it was a person who didn't remember all the bad stuff he did to them. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Used to it? What do you-"

"It's not the first time I got in a fight. Thanks again."

"Connor!" Anne said as hse grabbed his bare arm. "You said it wasn't the first time.... Who beats you?"

Connor shrugged. "Just about everyone who I get angry. Even Fred got a few tazors on me."

Anne's eyes widened, thinking that Connor was a abused child. "Why don't you come stay at the shelter. We have some more room since we remodeled the place."

"I've got my own place. My dad or one of his friends will drop me off after I tell them what happened tonight."

Anne was surprised to hear that, giving Connor the opportunity to continue toward the hotel back entrance. Anne followed him after getting over her shock.

Both entered the hotel, finding the unity circle on the floor, and Lorne tied to the island couch, unconscious. Anne gasped, putting herself in front of Connor. "We need to get out of here before that demon wakes up."

"It's okay, I know him. And how do you know about demons?"

"I've lived in the streets for while. One of the guys I grew up with hunted them with his old crew. Now he works at a detective agency, fighting evil and all of that stuff."

Connor tilted his head to the side. "That friend wouldn't happen to be-"

"Man, that was a waste of time. No vampire in sight!" Gunn grumbled loudly as he and the others entered the lobby. They froze when seeing Connor and Anne.

"Gunn!" Anne said with pleasant surprise.

Wesley leaned over. "You know this woman?"

Gunn shook his head. "I'm not sure. She kinda looks familiar."

"Guys, stop playing around. You know me! Your Wesley, and" Anne paused when pointing at Fred. "I don't know who you are, but I do know Cordelia. By the way, where is she and why didn't you tell me you guys moved your office, Charles?"

"Well, that was a waste of time." Cordelia said as she and Liam came down the stairs. "No sign of the creepy crawly."

Both paused at the foot of the stairs. Cordy looked at the others across the room, then at the two before her. "Uh, okay. More losers deciding to join our posse?"

"Great! That means you strange folk can find this vampire by yourselves now." Liam aid in a rush, rushing past the stunned two.

"Liam, wait! You don't know what is out there!" Wesley shouted dramatically.

"Good luck, all!"

Then he was gone. Everyone was silent, till Gunn broke it. "Anne? Anne, is that you?"

Anne smiled with confusion. "Uh, yeah. Who else would it be?"

"Girl, you gotten old to."

"What?!" Anne exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. Cordelia passed both Anne and Connor and went to sit on orange couch.

"Whoopee. So Baldy found a familiar face. All that matters now is that I, Cordelia Chase, got the brush off from a guy!!"

"Charles, what's going on?" Anne demanded as he crossed the room.

"I don't know. But from the looks of it, you and your boyfriend got pulled into this crazy ass test too."

"I wander how Liam is doing?" Fred wandered as she sat down on the opposite orange couch.

"Who cares. He was nothing but a big... meat head." Cordelia grumbled, crossing her arms. Truthfully, her pride wasn't the only thing stunt. She actually felt hurt, something that she never felt concerning a boy before.

"Speaking of meat heads, you didn't tell me that you guys were back with Angel." Anne accused, giving Gunn an evil eye.

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Maybe it's another clue!!" Wesley said. Gunn glared at the English man.

"What the hell is going one here?!" Connor demanded. "Why is everyone acting so... freaky? And what's up with dad and the-"

The doors suddenly flew open, and in stepped Liam, looking terrified. "Demons!"

"Where?" Wesley asked, biting his lower lip.

"Outside. Hundreds of them, all screaming and surrounding the hotel." Lima squeaked, running past the others to go sit back down beside Cordelia.

"Oh, yeah. I still got it." Cordelia sait with a satisfied sigh.

"What kind of demons? What did they look like?!" Wesley asked eagerly.

"Big. Fast.. And shiny." Liam answered, earning him a strange look. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Anne, Gunn, and Connor. "So, you three know each other?"

"Just Anne here. That skinny kid is a stranger to me." Gunn said while giving Connor a glance. The teenager stiffened.

"Wesley, um, we all know each other. Well, I don't know Connor here, but-"

"Ah-ha!"

Everyone watched the watcher. "I find it really suspicious that we who were searching for the vampire, suddenly meet you and your companion, who is pale. Unnaturally."

Connor looked down at his chest. "I'm not that pale."

Gunn got in Wesley's personal bubble again. "Listen up, English. I grew up with Anne, and nobody, and I mean nobody, accuses her of anything to deal with vampires. Got it?!"

Smiling nervously, he stepped back. "I was only suggesting that it was slightly too coincidnetal that these two should suddnely show up, is all. But, maybe you're right. They could be just as innocent as the rest of us... Almost all of us."

Stepping away with a purposeful stride, he began to address them in his conspiracy voice again. "Maybe the reason we haven't found this evil feind is because maybe... just maybe... he's one of us."

"What are you guys talking ab-"

"I'm speaking, my young friend." Wesley interrupted, giving Connor a stern look. The teenager rolled his eyes stepping further into the hotel. Liam on the other hand, couldn't help but notice the scent of Cordelia's perfume and unique scent. His eyes drifted to her neck where her pulse was. Then back to her flashy cleavage.

"The vampire has been hiding out of sight, playing mind games with us. Plotting, learning our habits." He paused, then turned around and started walking back to Gunn, putting a hand in his inner coat pocket. "When in truth, he's been here all along!"

He raised the large wooden cross in front of Gunn's face, waiting for the usual ripple and flinching. But for his not quite successful sleuthing efforts, Gunn punch Wesley with a satisfied grunt. Anne slapped Gunn's arms. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You just punched Wesley!"

"And your point is?!"

"It's alright." Wesley said as he covered his nose tenderly with one hand. "That just proves he's not the one. Sorry to say this, especially since I don't know-"

"But you do!" Anne demanded. "You guys helped my kids out on a case."

"Kids? You got kids?" Gunn asked with disbelief. "Man, I hope this spell wears off soon. Cause this is just too much information."

"Are you saying we-" Cordy was interrupted by Wesley.

"I'm the one supposed to be talking! Now, let's all come together and hold the cross, please!"

Sighing, the group came together, passing the cross from one to the other. When the cross came to Connor had rolled his eyes and took it. "I don't know what's going on, but this is stupid."

"Amen to that." Cordelia agreed.

"Yeah, especially since the only vampire here is Angel." Anne said as she took the cross from Connor.

"Angel? Did you just say Angel?" Wesley asked with a pale face.

As Fred took the cross and did her own thing, Liam began to feel even more panicked than before. Any moment now, they would discover it was him. Only, his name wasn't Angle so, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was hallucinating in the bathroom and-

Liam bit back the scream as he held the cross. "See? No vampire here."

"What are you do-" Connor began to ask before being interrupted by Lorne's groan.

The group turned their attention to Lorne, which gave Liam the chance to toss the cross over his shoulder. As they walked over to Lorne, Fred sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell something cookinn'?"

"Ugh, my head." Lorne groaned. Connor quickly came over, cecking out the duck tape.

"Hey, why am I tide up?!" Lorne demanded. He turned his attention on Connor, and frowned. "You did this, you little-"

"So you finally awaken, file beast!" Wesley said with an accusing finger.

"File beast? What is this, a joke?.... Uh-oh. I'm thinking that the spell backfired. Am I right?"

"Spell. So you admit that you're in cahoots with the vampire." Wesley said with triumphant.

"What? No! The only vampire I'm with is our big, hunk of burning love over there."

The others turned their looks at Liam with surprise. He chuckled nervously as he slowly walked toward the babbling demon. "He's a filthy demon. You can't trust what he says."

"Takes one to know one." Connor intincively commented, still holding a little grudge against his flesh and blood father.

"Oh, sure! My memory spell can all of a sudden make you not a vmapire anymore-"

"I said shut your mouth!" Liam roared as he punched Lorne, sending the island couch flying across the room, with an unconscious Lorne.

Everyone stepped away from Liam, except for Connor who was slightly amused with this strange situation.

"Wait, let me explain-"

"Be quiet, you vile fiend! We now know who you really are, Angelus!"

"What?! Who's Ange-"

"Yeah, bet that whole accent is made up too!" Gunn taunted as he tightened his hold no the battle ax.

"Can I just say that you pushed me to go upstairs and be alone with him!" Cordelia growled as she poked Wesley's arm.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do!" Liam quickly Sid, his eyes pleading for mercy.

"Exactly! So obviously evil." Cordelia said.

"Um, can we just all calm down for a second. It's not like you people didn't know he was a vampire." Anne pointed out. This earned her some strange looks.

"What?"

Gunn suddenly attacked Liam first, but sensing Gunn's attack, Liam quickly moved forward, only receiving a scraped from the ax. He quickly grabbed Gunn and threw him over the desk. Gunn's head connected with the floor hard, causing him to slip into unconsciousness. Connor attacked his father, only to be punched in his broken ribs and then slammed down hard, knocking the wind from his body. Fred ran over and grabbed Wesley's arm, causing the stake to shoot out, piercing Liam's side.

"Oh, sorry! I mean, ah-ha!"

Liam pulled it out, then threw it to the side. "Alright then, I guess I am a veracious vampire! And maybe I'll feed from your corpses for while, to satisfy my blood urges. The question is, who dies first?"

He grinned as his face shifted into it's vampiric form, though truthfully, he didn't want to be the monster.

Clasping his hands together, he grinned. "I think I'll start with you girls first. Hm, now which one should go first?"

"What do you mean which one?!" Cordy demanded, stepping forward. When those ocher eyes turned on her, she suddenly wished she wasn't cursed with such a big mouth. "I mean, she's the tasty one! She's practically all neck!"

Fred gulped, waving nervously. Wesley stepped forward, flicking his wrist just right, the steel blade appearing. "Miss Burkle, Miss Chase, and Anne, I suggest you three run."

The three women ran in different directions as Wesley attacked Liam. Liam found to his delight that he was fast too, with excellent instinctual coordination. He dodged the sharp blade as Wesley expertly fought him. After parrying a couple of times, Liam decided that he would rather go find Cordelia then waste his time with the English pig.

He punched Wesley in the gut, the nailed him at the back of his skull. Wesley fell like a sack of potatoes. As Liam turned around to go chase after Cordy, Connor suddenly leaped on top of him, ignoring the searing pain from his ribs and earlier injuries.

Caught off guard, Liam fell back, which luckily relaly brought Connor a lot of pain. Quickly getting up, Liam punched Connor across the face, knocking him out. Straightening his clothes, he began to whistle an old Irish tune as he went to track his prey.

It didn't take him long to catch her unique scent. He eagerly followed it, soon hearing her panting and fast heartbeat. Smiling, he entered a long, dark, storage room of some kind. Looking around, he found that he could see just as good in the darkness as he could in the sunlight. With light steps, he entered further until he came across a particular dark corner. If he was human, he wouldn't have noticed the shivering, bundle hunched in the corner. A strange scent came from her. Instinctively, he knew it was her fear. His mouth watered.

"Oh come on, my pretty lass. It wasn't not too long ago when you surrendered yorself to me, giving me those sinful, delicious kisses. What's changed now? Can't I ahve one last kiss before I kill you?"

Cordelia covered her mouth, preventing herself from screaming with terror. Liam sighed. "You know, I can see you there."

Gasping, Cordelia tried to make a run for it, but Lima was just too quick. He laughed when wrapping his arms around her. "Not only am I fast, but I'm strong too! This vampire thing isn't so bad as I thought it was."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I've got a unnatural power of my own." Cordelia said defiantly. Liam arched an eyebrow, almost causing her to kiss him yet again. She had to keep reminding herself that he was evil and a blood sucking vampire.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

Taking a deep breath, Cordelia let out a long, ear piercing scream that would make a banshee proud. Liam released her, covering his ears. A good minute passed by before she was through. Blinking his eyes, he looked at her with a mixture of awe and fear.

"That really is unnatural." Liam commented.

"They didn't make me head cheerleader for nothing." Cordelia said while crossing her arms. "So, is this the part when I run away while you play the bad guy tweaking his mustache and chasing after the damsel in distress?"

Liam looked at her wiht confusion. "Um... What?"

Cordelia sighed. "You know, this is just typical! I finally meet a guy who measures up to my hotness and has an accent to boot, and he suddenly turns out to be a blood sucking vampire!"

"I didn't ask for this, you know!" Liam argued. "It's not like I want to be a killer!"

"Well, you could have fooled me, bub! What with the whole feeding off of my corpse and all."

Liam growled stepping back. "You know, all of you lads and lasses are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites!"

Cordelia's mouth hung open. Liam continued.

"You judge me before you even know me! Just like my father. Don't do this, run from sin, do what is right, follow the commandments!"

"What the-"

"He's just as big a sinner as I am."

"Well, if you didn't go around and eat people, maybe he wouldn't call you a sinner, dumb-ass!"

Liam narrowed his dark, thunderous eyes. "I've never killed a person in my life. In fact, I would rather satisfy my sinful urges with you in a more satisfying way!"

"You egotisitc- Ur, what did you just say? Really? Me?"

Liam blinked at her sudden flip flop. One minute, she was ready to stake him, the next....

"You know, the whole vampire thing might be... creepy." Cordy said as she slowly raised her hands to his shoulders. "But I think I could look past that, just this once."

Liam's eyes widened comically. "Pardon?"

Cordelia shyly looked up under her thick eyelashes. "I like you, Liam. Please, trust me when I say this, but I think you would like me better alive than dead."

Liam began to fall for her charms, leaning toward her, raising a hand and stroking her soft cheek. "Cordelia, I never wanted to kill you. Please, you have to believe me. I never asked for this. Never asked to be born. Never asked to be a freak."

For once in a long time, Queen C felt bad for someone other than herself. "You're not a freak. You're just... different."

"You're sweet." Liam purred, repeating his earlier words. Cordelia smiled with a wicked glint in her toffee eyes.

"You don't know the half of it."

Liam leaned down and gently sweeped his lips across hers. She mimicked the movement. She never imagined being attracted to what is technically a dead guy. But as she thought before, Liam was special. Just like her.

**A**

Lorne groaned, moving his jaw slowly. That punch Angel landed on his smarted! Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he looked around the lobby for signs of life. All he saw was an unconscious Connor. Which he didn't mind in the least.

Hearing a sound , he turned his head to see Fred, crasinling just out from aorund the reception desk. Clearing his throat, poor, inncocent Fred quickly back tracked.

"Wait, Fred. It's okay, it's me, Lorne."

Peeking around the corner, Fred gave the green, smiling demon a shy look. "Um, hi."

"Hey, Fredikens. Can you tell me if their's a bottle in the circle over there? I can't quite see if it's still there."

Fred carefully stood up, spotting the circle and the broken bits of the bottle.

"You mean that broken glass in the middle?"

"Oh, I was afraid of that. Shoot!... Okay, I can fix this. All I need from you is to untie me. Would you do that for me, sweet cheeks?"

Fred quickly shook her head. "I don't know you. Maybe I should go-"

"Oh, honey buns." Lorne said sadly. Fred could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Look deep inside of yourself. We're friends, you and I."

Fred looked down. Something inside of her did seem to like him. And even feel comfortable with him. Smiling, she took the knife Cordelia left on the counter and walked over to cut the tape.

**A**

Liam pushed Cordelia to the dark corner, and began to map her body with his hands. Cordelia both felt excited and scared by his passionate actions. She never allowed any guy to get this gropy before. Yet, it just felt so dangerous and exciting, and most of all, right.

She shyly at first ran her hands along the plance of his hard sculpted chest, but then became braver as he groaned and pressed against her hands. Their kisses became desperate as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Liam," mumbled Cordelia between kisses. "This... Mmmm... This really..."

"Shh. Quiet now. Can't have interruptions, now can we?"

"God I love the sound of your voice." Cordelia groaned before threading her fingers in his short, spiky hair, kissing his passionately.

Liam began to rock against her body, losing all control. Unknowingly, his vampire visage appeared. Cordelia didn't see it as he dipped his head in her neck, suckling the tender flesh gently at first, then eagerly.

Eyes rolling back, Cordelia surrendered to the sensations, not caring what happened next.

**A**

Thanks hon. Now, I'm going to get some things out of the office. I need you to try and sweep up the dust on the floor where the broken bottle is. But don't throw it away, I'm going to need it to help get your memories back."

Fred nodded, then went to proceed to carry out her instructions. "Um, where's the broom and dustpan?"

"In the closet by the bathroom door there."

As Fred went and grabbed the stuff she needed, Anne appeared. Seeing Connor's unconscious form on the ground, she quickly ran over, trying to arouse him.

"Oh, hi Anne." Fred said as she passed them.

"Um, hi Miss..... Miss Person-I-Just-Met."

Fred giggled as she swept up the stuff. Lorne reappeared, scaring the poor teen shelter leader.

"Get away!"

"Whoa, enough with the screaming!" Lorne said with a jump. "Listen, if you're a client, then come back tomorrow. Angel Investigations is closed for the night."

"Um, sorry. I didn't know... you worked here."

Lorne smiled apologetically. "Yeah, the green skin and whole horn thing can be disturbing to the human race."

Fred quickly brought the dust pan over. "Here ya go, ."

"Bless you, Fred. I just hope this works."

Connor groaned. Lorne sighed. "Help Junior up and follow me. I have some things to explain as I mix up this batch of memories."

**A**

Cordelia groaned with loss as Liam finally left that special part of her neck. But was quickly satisfied when his firm lips returned to her bruised ones. Suddenly, she felt a sharp prick on her bottom lip. Yelping, she stopped the kiss and turned her head.

"Ow! Easy on the biting, fangs!"

Liam panted with unneeded air. "What are you talking about?" he said with a slight hiss from the large fangs in his mouth.

"My lip! You bit it a little too hard."

Liam blinked as he looked at her luscious bottom lip. His eyes widened at the small droplet of blood that appeared. His body hardened as he froze, his nostrils flared. The scent of blood was in the air. His tongue ran up and down his fangs. Hadn't realized till then that his faced morphed. He was glad that it was too dark for her to see clearly, or else she might be trying to flee again.

Suddenly, to both of theri surprise, he swooped down and licked her bottom lip. The lick soon turned to suckling as her sweet blood touched his taste buds. His pupils dilated as two different desires warred.

He knew that he was now a danger to her, but that small taste of her life essence was out of this world! How could blood taste this sweet! And s full of.... desire. He couldn't believe he could taste that emotion! Liam was beginning to really like being a vampire.

Cordelia was too stunned to respond. It wasn't that she didn't like what he was doing, but he was a vampire. And he was tasting her blood..... Not good!

**A**

Wesley woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was Angel's fist hitting his gut, then hitting him on the back of his skull. The young man groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He frowned when finding a nice, sized goose egg forming at the base of his skull.

"Bloody lovely." he muttered.

"Okay, sweetness. Open that mouth wide."

Turning his head, he found to his surprise the green demon and young Miss Burkel together. He watched as he dabbed a dab of some pasty substance on her tongue. She made a sour face as she closed her mouth, squeezing those soft brown eyes shut.

"Did it work?" Lorne asked hopefully.

Opening her eyes, Fred looked at Lorne, then began to smile. To her horror, she saw Gunn sneaking up behind her friend with the battle ax. "Wait!"

**A**

Pushing on his chest, Cordelia felt like she was trying to push a brick wall over than a manpire. Liam wasn't taking the hint. "Um, Liam?"

Liam closed his mouth around hers, reveling in her slight fear. He would've stopped if she got any tenser. But the way her body melted against his told him to go on, to go further. His lips left her mouth to trail down her throat, collar bone, then lower.

"Liam!"

He didn't listen. She decided to pull his soft, gelled hair. Liam finally lifted his head, unknowingly to her showing a little fang.

"What?!" he hissed.

"We need to slow down." she said shakily.

"But I wasn't going to.... I mean, not if you... "

"Liam, put me down. Let's just... talk."

Seeing the determination in those lovely eyes, Liam reluctantly conceded. When her feet met the ground again, she quickly stepped back into the dim light. Liam followed.

Cordelia gasped. Realizing that he didn't morph back into his human face, Liam quickly did so while reaching for her. Cordy allowed him to grab her arm, but her eyes grew wary.

"Well, I can now see why my bottom lip hurts."

I-I'm sorry. It wasn't an accident."

Cordelia didn't say anything. She knew she should be afraid. And the smart thing to do would to go back to the others and tell them where he was at. But she just coudlnt' do it. What was it about him that had such a hold on her ion just this short period of time. And why did she find his vampire face so... hot?

Liam grew impatient with her silence. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

Cordelia now was the one who was confused. "Huh?"

Stepping forward menacingly, he began to heard Cordelia around as if she was cattle. "You come and tease me with fancy words, batting those long lucious eyelashes, allowing me to taste you lips that taste of the finest wines!"

Cordy felt wooed from his words, almost forgetting the fact that she didn't liked being herded like that.

"You're no better than those teases from my village. Always promising with their eyes and mouths, but never fulfilling what they speak of."

"Hey!" Cordleia said with growing anger. "Did you just compare me to some Irish 'Danny-Boy' teases!"

"The truth hurts, I know." Liam said coldly.

Arg!" Cordy growled. She quickly began to jab Liam hard in the chest, stopping his predatory herding. "You guys are all alike. It's okay if they go sleep with as many girls as possible. But when a girl says no, he suddenly changes his tune and calls her a tease! Well, buster, you just bought yourself a one way ticket to a stake in the ass! And stop (jab) herding (jab) me! I'm not a cow!"

The two looked at each other, both seething. Suddenly, they launched back into each others arms, kissing passionately. And that's the scene Wesley and Fred walked in on.

"Well, that's something I really did not want to see." said the now grown minded Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.

The two broke apart, looking guilty as a kid getting stuck grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar. Fred smiled. "Hey, um, you two can go back to your kissing after taking something Lorne cooked up. It'll end the spell."

The two looked at each other, panting. Cordelia was the one who finally answered. "Sure, why not? As long as nobody stakes my vampire, I'll be good."

**A Little Bit Later...**

Lorne, Connor, and Angel looked at Cordelia, all worried and wandering if this would work. Closing her eyes, Cordelia allowed Lorne to put a dab of the pasty substance on her tongue. All of them waited, holding their breaths.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cordelia looked around. She recognised everyone. Her memory was finally back, along with a certain vampire who she caught kissing the leather clad floozy.

Cordelia?" Angel asked hesitantly.

Looking away from him, she smiled up at Lorne's hesitant face. "Thanks, Lorne. It's okay, I'm back."

"Praise be to Madam Lulu! Welcome back, Cordy baby!" Lorne exclaimed, giving her a giant squeeze. Cordelia's laughter was like music to both Angel and Connor's ears.

"Thank you, Lorne. And thank Madam Lulu for me." Cordelia whispered in his ear.

Finaly releasing her, Lorne left the three alone in the hallway. Still avoiding Angel's gaze, she looked at the boy she once cradled in her arms eight months ago.

"Cordelia.... I'm.... I'm sorry for what happened. For everything."

Cordelia nodded. "I know. You've done a lot of damage... But that doesn't change my love for you."

"When you say love, you don't mean the kind I'm hoping for, do you?"

Angel did a double take. He didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like his kid had a crush on his Cordy.

Smiling sadly, she reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry. But I'll always love and see you as my own son."

Looking down, he felt tears slipping down his cheeks. Cordelia sighed. "Will that be enough for you?"

"It will have to be."

Connor turned and left the two, going down stairs to say goodbye to Anne. Now it was just Angel and Cordelia, left with a lot of emotions.

"So..." Cordelia began.

"So..." Angel answered back. "You remember."

Cordelia finally met his gaze, hurt and confusion showing in those big, hazel brown eyes. "I remember everything."

Angel tired then to figure out what could cause this reaction from her. No kisses or smiles or even a hug. What did he do? Other than the obvious Liam necking and all. Was it because he let his feelings slip just before they were reverted back to their teen selves?

It took him a moment before he realised just what she rememberd. Gwen.

"Cor, about Gwen..."

"Is that her name? Hm, I would have figured her a Ginger or 'Big-Fat-Slut'."

"What you saw wasn't that big of a deal."

Not a big deal?!" Cordy said with cold slowness. Angel cursed his badly chosen words. But being around Cordelia had that effect on him most of the time. She just made him feel so flustered and frustrated that it was hard to think straight.

"So I guess that what happened tonight between ditsy, self absorbed me and womanish-Liam-you meant absolutely nothing."

"What?! I didn't mean!... I mean, it did mean and-you said that I wasn't womanish!"

"You're missing the point, Angel. Which really is something your good at, isn't it?"

Angel grabbed her arms, and pulled her toward him. Cordy disturbingly found herself yearning for more Angel kisses.

"I'm trying to explain myself, Cordelia, if you will just-"

"I guess when you told me you loved me meant nothing too since we were under the influence of Lorne's memory spell."

"Stop being so stubborn for once and listen to me!"

This surprisingly had her holding her tongue, allowing Angel to have the floor. Sighing, Angel slowly released her arms, but stayed in the close proximity with his seer. His jaw was tight, his eyes still stormy, which made her want to kiss him even more.

"What happened that night was a mistake, a fluke. The only reason it happened was because she kinda... jump started my heart."

Cordelia said nothing, showing no emotion. He liked that even less than the yelling and the jabbing finger routine. When Cordelia Chase was quiet, bad things were a brewing.

"She has some kind of electircty powers which worked in a way to get my heart to beat for a few moments."

"You macked with a demon?"

"No, she wasn't a demon." Angel said irritably.

'No, she's just a leather clad tramp who happens to be a freak." Cordelia bit back another biting remark about his past lovers who didn't fit the normal bill. That she even knew would be too far, regardless of his kissing session with the brunette.

"Anyway, I just kinda got caught up in the moment. It meant nothing to me."

Cordelia knew he was sincere, and even grudgingly admitted that he was actually sorry for that. But she still had a insecure side that involved a certain Blond-Hurricane that answered to the name of Buffy. Being second best wasn't Cordelia Chase's style.

"And with whatever is happening between us mean nothing when Buffy suddenly needs your help in good ol' Sunnyhell?"

Angel flet hope bloom. Asking aobut that only proved that she did have feelings there. "No. Buffy's a part of my past, and I'll always love her for showing me how to love, but I'm not in-love with her anymore. That was then... I moved on a long time ago, Cordy."

Cordelia felt the walls she put around her heart begin to crumble. In a way, having the amnesia took away her resolve to never allow Angel to know of her true feelings for him. She was going to shut him out, leave him in the dust as she went on her merry own way in search of somebody who would love her the way she wanted to be loved. Now, that was all gone, and she was left with her pure, raw feelings for her best friend.

Reaching up, cupping his face, she gave a weary but light sigh. Oopening her mouth, she suddenly stopped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Angel grabbed her jerking body as this vision took a number on her body.

Screaming and jerking violently, Angel held on, trying to sooth her as he watched helplessly. He could hear the others running up the stairs as she slowly came out of it.

"No! No! It can't be! It's too soon!"

"What's too soon?" Angel asked, holding her close. Cordelia looked up, blood oozing down her nose.

"It's almost here, Angel. The darkness, it's coming. Starting tomorrow, things are going to get much worse than they have ever been."

**A/N: **_Yeah, I know. Ending with vision is cliche, but that's a cliche I like having. Hope I didn't make Cordelia too easy or anything. I just thought it would be interesting with some Queen C/Liam goodness! You know what to do. Review if you can. _


	16. Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **_Wow. Sixteen chapters already. Yay me! Okay, now we're getting closer to the arrival of the Dark Master! (creepy music plays) Will the heroes be successful in stopping his arrival? Will Gunn and Fred break up? (That's a given, actually.) Only I know the answers to those questions. And I shall answer them as I write more chapters. And Connor and Angel's relationship will be deepening as the story progresses. They'll be doing a lot fo fighting side by side, after all._

**Ashes**

**Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End**

"Thanks," Cordelia croaked as some pain medication was given to her. Angel was sitting next to her weary body on her bed, holding one hand. The others, including poor Anne was crowded around her, dwelling on the simple but hopeless vision.

"Are you sure tomorrow it begins?" Gunn asked. Cordy sighed, nodding.

"It's not like I saw the specific dates, but that sense of urgency is way high on the 'Apocalyspe' scale. I saw bodies everywhere from just a little taste of what's to come. And in the middle of all this crap, Lindsey was there."

Turning to Anne, Gunn sighed and touched her shoulder. "Anne, this is going to get bad. I need you two batten down the hatches for awhile. Maybe even take whoever's willing at the teen shelter out of town."

"You don't know how much I would love to do that, but not all of my kids will do that. And I don't want their only place where they go when in trouble to be closed."

"Alright, your choice. Just promise me at the first sign of evil, you'll lock up everything and try to stay out of it."

"Sure. That was kinda already my plan." Turning to the others, she smiled and said her goodbyes. That night just turned into the major weirdness for her, especially after hearing about Connor's connection to Angel. Way weird.

After she left, Angel stood up and turned to look at the others. "We need to find everything we know about this thing and why Lindsey is trying to bring it here."

"I can look through texts on prophecies and the end of times. Maybe the Shanshu scrolls could shed some light on the situation." Wesley offered.

"Good idea. You can start there. But not tonight." He looked at each and every tired face. "It's been a long day and night. Too much drama and fighting to even concentrate on the problem at hand. So, I want each and every one of you to rest up. I want you at your best tomorrow."

The others didn't argue, and began to file out of the room. Angel stopped Connor, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Connor, I know you have your own place. But we're going to need you here, for whatever is coming."

Connor thought about it, then nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

Angel looked at his son, his heart tearing from the fading bruises on his face and body. The broken ribs made him want to howl with rage, and hunt down that Bastard for touching _his _son!

"Your old room is open. There's even some clothes that you left behind."

"Okay."

Angel sighed with relief as Connor left him and Cordy alone. He expected some yelling and fighting over staying there at the hotel. But, Connor surprised him. There would be no arguing or arm twisting to make him stay under his roof.

"Hm, I think I see a new beginning for father and son." Cordelia said lightly.

Angel softly smiled, turning around to look at the woman he loves. "Yeah, it does. Now, if we don't die horrible deaths when this evil comes, maybe we'll start bonding again."

Cordy smiled, then sighed. "I know this sounds morbid, but our chances of survival is pretty nonexistent."

Angel was back at he side, trying to sooth her fears. "Don't say that. The Powers wouldn't have sent you that vision if it couldn't be changed. We'll stop them, like we always do. Now, get some sleep."

Cordelia shook her head. "Every time I close my eyes, I see the innocents that will be slaughtered. I can smell their scorched flesh, and taste their blood. Right now, I can't exactly see the silver lining in all of this."

Angel rested his larger, colder hands over hers. "I won't let that happen."

Giving a shuddered sigh, she nodded. Touching her cheek, he rose from the bed and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "Sleep, Cordy. That's not a request."

"Yes, sir," Cordy said with a sarcastic salute.

**Early morning of the next day.....**

"What the hell is going on?" Lilah demanded as she and Gavin entered the prophecy department.

Eugen and Sarah, the two scholars having an affair, looked up form the Nameless scrolls. There were dark circles around their eyes, a Tell-tell sign of sever exhaustion.

"Ma'am, several of the prohecies have been appearing on these scrolls so fast that we haven't been able to keep up with them all." Eugein explained.

Sarah tried to smile, but only succeeded with a less looking depressed frown. "What we have translated does not bode well for Wolfram and Hart."

"Just spit it out, people." Lilah replied irritably.

"They're trying to tell you that the Dark Master will not share his throne with Wolfram and Hart."

Lilah and Gavin turned around. A short, petite woman with honey highlights in her brown hair looked at them with a calm, calculating smile.

"And you are?" Gaving asked.

"I'm your new liaison to the Senior Partners, Eve."

Lilah swallowed, hard. "Eve, is it? Well, I'm sorry, but your application hasn't gone through yet. But I'm sure-"

"Oh, . Don't be so naive. The Partners know something bad is coming, and decided to push the application through themselves. I'm officially working here in the L.A. branch."

"Well, that sounds reasonable." Gavin replied. Lilah rolled her eyes at his attempt to suck up.

Smiling, Eve crossed over and stood by Lilah as she looked at the Nameless scrolls. "The information this department has been feeding the Senior Partners has been very helpful. The Partners have heard enough to presume just what is coming."

"And that is?" Lilah asked impatiently. Eve grinned.

"Congratulations, boys and girls, what could be coming will jump start _the _apocalypse."

To the two scholars dismay, Eve began to roll the scrolls up. "The Partners want me to explain everything. But first, we have to put these in a safe place."

Lilah and Gavin followed the petite woman as she left the "Prophecy Department'. Eve seemed to know her way around the place, which proved that she was the liaison for this sector. Lilah hoped that Eve wasn't aware of her being behind Wesley's attempt of investigating her. 'Cause that would be bad for her in so many ways.

"We'll put them in the vault that is reserved for our most sacred and dangerous of things."

"Wouldn't it be in our best interest to keep the scrolls out; translating as many passages as possible?" Gavin asked to Lilah's relief. She didn't want to be the one known to question the Senior Partners wishes.

"Usually, yes, it would. But these scrolls are going to be needed by the enemy that's coming. We can't risk the chance that the enemy might get his hands on them. Besides, The Partners are sure now just who is coming."

"And that is?" Lilah asked as Eve punched in the number of the basement floor of Wolfram and Hart. The elevator doors closed as the it began to descend.

"Aglatheriel."

Lilah felt dizzy as Gavin held his breath. "Are they sure?"

Eve arched an eyebrow at Gavin's question. "The Senior Partners are always sure, Gavin."

"How can this be?" Lilah asked.

"They presume that his spirit is still alive, growing stronger by the day. They know that with all the resources we have, we won't be able to stop him. That is why they want you to get a head start in making another treaty with The Powers. Every branch will be contacting all the champions of good as fast as possible, hoping that this will catch The Powers attention. After all, they can't be blind to what is coming."

Lilah shook her head. "That's impossible. They would never agree to such a treaty again."

Eve smirked. "Don't overestimate the power of fear."

The elevator door opened to a dark, cold lower basement of Wolfram and Hart. Stepping inside caused the motion sensor lights to come on. Walking over and punching in the special code to deactivate the security measure, Eve smiled at her temporary bosses. If they only knew just who she was really working for now.

They followed her in silence as she led them down a narrow hall, which led to a blank room. Touching the wall, a small part opened, revealing a safe. Speaking in Latin, it opened to reveal a deep vault. Placing the two scrolls carefully inside, she closed it and the wall. She then took out a special, mid-evil key and placed it in a small crack that was actually the key hole. It glowed red, then faded when she pulled it out. Smiling, she grabbed Gavin's hand and placed it there.

"As a show of good will and that I'm to be trusted, I'll let you hang on to this. Of course, you do know that The Partners expect you to give it to Lilah whenever she asks for it."

"Yes. I know the part of the key barer to the secret vault. Tell the Partners that I shall cherish this roll and-"

"Stop it with the sucking up, Gavin. There's only so much ass kissing that even The Partners can stand." Lilah retorted.

Eve smiled. "We have a lot of work to do. The Partners wish for you to contact Angel. Since his seer has a direct link to The Powers, they think that will be our route to go in this sector."

Lilah frowned. "Great. We bring in the one person who hates us the most, and ask him for a temporary truce... Gavin, think you can handle that?"

**A**

Connor felt out of place as he descended the stairs. He had started to grow used to living on his own, being his own man. But thanks to Lindsey and this evil that was coming, he had to seek shelter in his father's house. He didn't know if he should feel relieved, or angry about it.

Spotting his father siping form a mug of steaming pigs blood, Connor reminded himself that drinking blood was normal, at least for vampires. And since he and his dad was at least on civil talking terms, he tried to hide the disgust when his father looked up and greeted him.

"Hey. How'd you sleep with those broken ribs?"

Connor shrugged as he walked over to join his father at the reception counter. "Not the most comfortable sleep I've had, but it seemed to heal during the night."

Angel nodded, setting the mug down. "Good. 'Cause broken ribs... are really-"

"Annoying." Connor finished.

"I was going to say painful, but yeah, that's a pretty good description too."

Both were silent as the silence became awkward. Angel studied his pigs blood, mentally urging himself to talk for once. He knew what Cordy would say.

_'Stop with the unflappable routine, Oh-Stoic-One, and start flapping already!'_

His mouth twitched into a soft smile. Even when he wasn't in her presence, her thinking and personality seemed to have soaked right inside his very being. He knew that he had it really bad.

"So, where's everyone?"

Angel looked up, taking a minute to process his question through his Cordy fogged brain. "Oh, um, Wesley's notifying his team about Cordy's vision while Gunn and Fred are checking out a case on a haunted toilet."

Connor's face suddenly showed it's youthfulness as a chuckle escaped. "A haunted toilet?!"

**A**

"Some very strange groans and scuffling sounds have really spooked our guests and my family." the client explained as she led the couple to the bathroom. "It's nothing we have ever experienced before."

"You sure it ain't a cloged or somethin'?" Gunn asked with amusement.

The client shook her head. "No, this is unnatural. And since you people are experienced in the paranormal, we felt safe to call you. Do you think it could be a ghost?"

Gunn and Fred shared a look. "Um, if it is, we'll perform an exorcism that should declog your toilet in no time."

The client sighed with relief as she looked at Fred. Gunn tried to give a reassuring smile his girlfriend was giving, but the result wasn't as perfect as the cute Texan's.

"I'll be just down the hall of you need anything."

The couple nodded, then entered the spacious bathroom. Gunn whistled as he looked around. Perfectly tiled walls, matching towels with little gold initials. Fred looked at the marble sinks, shaking her head.

"Marble sinks, whirlpool tub, and is that real gold faucets?" she asked incredulously. Gunn grinned.

"Man, this bathroom is way bigger than our bathroom!"

"Charles, it's bigger than the apartment itself." Fred said with a hint of disapproval. "I wouldn't know what to do with a place this big."

"Babe, this place is tight! It's a place I can see us moving in to one day. A place of our own." Gunn said dreamily.

Fred paused, her eyes shifting away from his happy chocolate ones. "Oh. That's, um... I mean-"

Noticing her hesitancy, he quickly tried to smooth things out. "I mean, not today. With the money we make, we wouldn't be able to even rent this bathroom. But maybe, someday, when our life is less hectic...."

Fred chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah, like that is going to happen. Besides, this place seems a little-"

"Well, we could move into a smaller place, it doesn't have to be like this one." Gunn persisted, still refusing to take the hint that Fred was not thrilled with the idea of buying a place, together, married and children. He wasn't stupid, he just was stubborn.

"Charles," Fred began, but then stopped as a strange growning sound came from the porcilan toilet. "That really does sound creepy. Maybe we're going to need something more than these weapons. Say a priest?"

Gunn walked over to the toilet, shaking his head. "Or a gallon of Draino... Maybe it's the pipes. This is a older house."

The sound of scuttering and groaning got louder. Gunn backed away. The couple huddled together as the very walls seemed to groan and moan. "Okay, I think we'll need ten priests for this!"

Suddenly, the toilet set popped open as dozens of huge, fat rats began to poor out of the toilet. Both Gunn and Fred began screaming, Gunn surprisingly was the loudest and most panicked.

Everywhere they turned, rats upon rats came pouring in the bathroom. The tiled walled cracked and crumbled, revealing rats in the exterior of the walls. The large, gorgeous bathtub was filled with the yellow toothed vermin as they squeaked and squealed as they ran across the humans feet. Some even fell from the ceiling as they broke through. Poor Gunn got the brunt of it, waving his battle ax around while shouting.

"Well, at least we know it's not supernatural!" Fred squealed as she hopped from oine foot to the other.

"Yeah, well they're about to become hundreds of ghosts if they don't get the hell off of me!"

Fred quickly and squeamishly swatted the large rats off of Gunn's shoulders. Both screamed and squealed as they made their way to the door. Fred reached it first, but found that she couldn't open it.

"It's stuck!"

"Let me at it!" Gunn screamed, now in full panic mode. His rat phobia was now in full swing. Not caring about damages, he lifted a heavy booted foot, and kicked the door open, a crack forming where he kicked it.

Both ran out into the hall, nearly running over their client. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"Lady, you need to get yourself a exterminator!" Gunn shouted. The two left the poor woman with her bathroom full of rats.

**A**

"A haunted toilet." Connor said yet again, shaking his head.

Angel chuckled as he started some coffee. "I know. Even saying it out loud doesn't make it more real."

Connor smirked. "Yeah, true. But at least it's a paying job."

"Now you sound like Cordelia." Angel teased. He noticed Connor's open attitude shutting down at the mention of a certain seer's name. Judging from his son's downcast face, it wasn't just about worry. He didn't blame his son for developing a crush, any male who was single and got to know the true beauty that was beyond her natural physical beauty, really didn't have choice but to fall for her.

"How is she?" Connor asked, looking down at his hands on the counter.

"Sleeping. I didn't wake her, the last vision really took it out of her."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, last night was kinda weird."

Leaning forward, he said sincerely, "Thanks, for last night."

His son looked up, confused. "What about last night?"

"You tried to stop me from hurting the others, after I was finally figured out to be the vampire of the house. After Gunn attacked me, I was pretty angry. Then you stepped up and... well, I hurt you further, and this is really turning out to be a sucky thank you."

"No, just sucky circamstances. Besides, you wouldn't really hurt the others."

Angel shrugged. "I hope not. Just because I was my old human minded self, it didn't stop the instincts that kept creeping to the surface."

Connor hesitated, wanting to ask him questions. After debating over it, he decided to throw old grudges and mind sets aside and go for it. "The demon, inside... is it really you?"

Angel knew that one day he would have to explain his status as a vampire to his son. He even prepared some speeches for it, as some parents do when preparing to give their children the sex talk. But now, after all the drama and bad things that happened between the two, being honest about his nature would be more painful and dangerous than before. It would either do two things. Bring them closer together, or put a even bigger wedge between them, possibly even kill any feelings his son might have for him.

"It's hard to explain. In fact, it's even hard for me to understand. You may not like what you hear."

"Think of it this way, it can't possibly make me despise you any more than I already do." Connor immediately felt remorse for that particular statement. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, you did. A part of you, anyways." Angel admitted painfully. "But at least you're honest about it. It's not healthy to keep it inside, festering and feeding it."

Connor nodded. Leaning back, Angel decided to try the honest route. He already lost a lot in his long life, though the thought of losing Connor completely scared the crap out of him. His son was one thing he just couldn't live without.

"Holtz told you about how vampires are created, and how the demon is in control of the body as the soul leaves, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he did."

"Well, when I... Angelus... God, this is harder to explain than I thought." Angel groaned. "Vampires are demons. We have all the memories of the human life before, but in reality, we're not that person anymore. A part of us is gone, the human part, leaving only a shell with a demon with no conscious inside."

Connor nodded, his face a perfect mask of complete lack of emotions. Now he knew why Cordy got so frustrated with him when he kept his feelings hidden behind his facade.

"When the gypsies cursed me, that piece that was lost came back. I guess you can say that the real me came back, rooming with the demon inside. So to answer your question, it's kinda a mixture of yes and no. The demon is a separate entity, yet still apart of me. I used to think that I was apart from the demon, that we were completely different. Thinking that way helped me feel bliss with an ex of mine. Because of my denial, I forgot about all the torment and murders I caused over my long life, gpt caught up in the moment, and lost my soul. Angelus caused chaos and killed several people. Me, my hands, my demon, did it."

Taking a moment to pause and control the raging guilt, Angel continued. "Afer being reensouled, I went a different direction, believing that I was a demon with a soul. Sure, I still denied my dmeon self, ignoring the demon within, but I really saw myself as a person stuck in limbo. Who was I really? Should I just give in to the darkness within, go back to that pure, thrall of evil? Thinkin' like that started what Cordy calls my beige period."

Angel shuddered, remembering those days. "I got over it, and went on with my mission. It wasn't till after you were born, that I found that I could actually love someone more than anything, a father's love that I never had. That love for you opened my eyes. Not too soon after a good friend cleared up something for me. Wesley... he told me that I wasn't a demon with a soul who was forced to fight evil, but a soul battling his demon nature while choosing to fight for those who couldn't. Every day is a struggle, I'm constantly walking a fine line. Denying urges that is instinctual to a demon is almost as bad as the guilt I have to live with day to day."

Connor was surprised, never expecting to hear this flood of information. The struggle his father goes through every day was nohing he expected. "So, you're saying that you are not Angelus, yet at the same time, you are."

"Something like that. The best example I can give is a coin. We're total different sides of a coin, but we're still apart of the same piece of metal. We're one, yet separate sides. Am I making any sense?"

"No. But in a weird, creepy way, yeah." Connor answered with both awe and confusion. Angel grinned.

"Yeah, those feelings kinda is associated with dealing with myself. Don't worry, I hear you get used to it over time."

Connor surprised Angel by returning the vampire's grin with one of his own. He felt closer with his son, as well as the sudden weight being lifted from his shoulders. His son didn't run from him when explaining his nature to him, instead he seemed to be coping with it.

Cordelia watched the two, from the stairs. She heard the whole conversation unkowingly to the two most important men in her life. Their little bonding moment reminded her when she went back into her vision, and watched the two fight the vampires at that club after Connor's return to this dimension. She even watched them play fight outside, bonding as father and son should. How she longed for that for the both of them again, and seeing what she just seen and heard gave her hope. If they could just survive what was to come, then maybe these two could start to heal properly.

Turning around, she began to retrace her steps up the stairs, deciding the two needed more time alone. But sense both contained highly evolved senses, along with that hearing thing, her escape was halted.

"Hey, Cordy. Want some coffee?"

Pausing, she turned around and smiled. "Mm. Foldiers?"

Angel nodded as he poured her a cup. "Yup."

"Filled with caffeine goodness?" Cordy asked as she quickly came back down and joined the two.

"Just the way you like it. Here's the hazelnut creamer, and the sugar."

Cordy eagerly began to pour in her creamer and sugar, smelling the coffee as she stirred the contents. "Mm, nothing like a good cup of Joe to wake up the old thinker."

Connor looked at the liquid with suspicioun. "What's so great about that stuff, anyways?"

Cordy lifted the cup and grinned. "It's a old tradition among this dimension. People been drinking this stuff for ages. Of course it wasn't good till they created different flavours and donuts to go with it. Speaking of donuts, I don't see any?"

"Wesley said he'll bring some once he's done with his errand." Angel answered before walking over to the weapons cabinet, grabbing his broad sword to polish. Cordelia frowned.

"No donuts? That's a crime in itself."

"I can go get some if you want." Connor offered. Cordy smiled, catching herself as she almost patted his hand. She had to keep the touchy feely under wraps until his little crush ran it's course. Right now, things were awkward enough as it is.

"No, it's okay. I'll just have to suck it up. Though Gunn gets a little cranky without his jelly filled donut in the morning."

"Oh, he's not here." Angel answered as he sat down on the island couch. "He and Fred went out on a case."

"A case?" Cordy repeated, sipping her coffee. "I thought we were going to concentrate on the coming doom?"

Angel shrugged. "Well, we can't stop our lives when a big bad comes to town. Besides, we need the money."

Cordy nodded. "True. Green mula is our friend."

Connor brow wrinkled. "What's a green mula? Some kind of green, evil demon?"

"Oh sure, anything green or has horns is immediately labeled as evil." Lorne retorted irritably as he descended the stairs. "All of your kind isn't so pure and innocent as you humans assume."

Cordy raised her eyebrows at Lorne's crisp tone. "Well, I can see someone needs a caffeine pick-me-up."

Lorne sighed. "Sorry, cutie pies. I just woke up with a killer headache, thanks to Fists-Of-Fury, over there."

Angel flinched. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Lorne winked. "All is forgiven, Angel face. As soon as I have my daily dose of caffeine, I'll be right as rain."

As Lorne poured himself a cup of coffee, the phone began to ring. Cordy smiled at Lorne, volunteering to answer it.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. This is Cordelia speaking, how may I help you?"

Lorne mozied on over to Angel, sitting beside his friend who busily polished the sword. Leaning over, he whispered, "So, have you and the little love muffin talked about your mutual feelings of love?"

Angel stopped, then continued his work. "Kinda."

"Kinda as in yes, you told each other how you are so madly in love with each other, or kinda as in you chickened out?"

Angel stopped and glared at he demon for daring to talk about his courage. "No! It's... complicated."

Loren just stared at the vampire. "You chickened out."

Angel growled. "No, we just didn't get to get deep into it."

"It would help me to believe you if you gave more details."

"What's there to say? She doesn't quite believe me that I love her, but seems to be open about there even being an 'us'."

"Did you tell her you loved her?"

Angel stopped his polishing, and mentally counted to ten. "Yes... Granted that I told her when we were going through the high stage of the memory spell."

Lorne groaned. "Angel, you can't expect for her to-"

"I told her last night that I'm past Buffy, and I moved on. She then gave me a look, which I took as a sign to go on. But then she had the apocalyptic vision which kinda killed the mood."

Lorne shook his head. "Yeah. The PTB have bad timing sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Angel grumbled. The object of their discussion suddenly called for their attention.

"Um, guys, do we kill snakes?"

"Snakes?" Lorne repeated.

"Yeah, a bunch of snakes is all over this poor guy's house, coming from everywhere." Cordelia shuddered.

"Not unless they're demon or giant snakes." Angel answered. He paused, looking at the seer. "Are they giant demon snakes?"

Cordy repeated the question, then shook her head. "No. Just your adverage creepy, slithery garden variety."

"Are they making any demony sounds?"

Cordy shook her head. "Nope. Just the usual hissing and... other things snakes do."

"Tell them to call animal control." Angel answered, losing interest.

**Meanwhile, outside...**

"That mental image is going to be stuck with me for life." Fred groaned as she and Gunn entered the garden.

"I'm scarred for life. All those disease infested vermin crawling all over the place and on my body. Brrrr!" Gunn said with a shudder.

"God, I need a shower." Fred said as she put her hand on the door handle. "Or even better, a nice long soak in the tub as I try to scrub every part of my twitching skin."

"Great, I'll join you."

Fred paused, then turned to look at her smiling boyfriend's face. She could see he was desperately trying to move past what they did last night. But she wasn't so willing to look past it. She couldn't.

"Um, I was actualy refurring to myself... Alone."

"Oh... Okay, I understand."

Fred felt guilty as his face filled with pain. "I mean, the tub is small and it gets cramped with two people-"

"I understand. Maybe later." Gunn replied, putting the fake smile back in place.

Fred sighed, setting the weopan down on the ground. "Can we not do this?"

"Do what? Have a meaningful conversation with my girlfriend?"

"Charles, please, don't. It's just too hard, right now."

"Everything seems hard with you lately." Gunn said with a hint of cold frost. Fred's eyes flashed with hurt feelings.

"That's unfair."

Gunn sighed. "I'm trying here, Fred. Why can't you try too?"

She shook her head. "I keep seeing his face, just before...."

"Before I killed him." Gunn finished.

"For me. You killed him for me!"

Gunn tried to reach for her, but she pushed his hand away. "Fred, I had to do it. To stop you from doing something you would regret for the rest of your life."

"I already regret it, Charles. I'm just as much as apart of his death as you are. You shouldn't have done it, not for me. I'm the one who should be carrying that burden alone, not you."

"Fred, we're a team. Everything you do affects me, the same for me to you. If I had to do it all over again, I do it the same way."

Fred's eyes filled with tears. "You had no right."

Gunn felt like he just had been slapped in the face. Jaw tightening, he quickly retorted, "But I guess Wesley does."

Fred swallowed hard. She didn't know how he found out, but then again, Charles was not one easy to pull the wool over his eyes. "I needed his help because of you. To keep you from getting blood on your hands."

Gunn sighed. "Well, guess it's too late for that."

Covering her mouth, Fred began to lose it. "Oh, Charles! I'm sorry!"

"Wait, Fred!"

Gunn watched as she left. He wanted to go after her, but he just couldn't find it in himself to do it. Not anymore. With sagging shoulders, he entered the hotel. Wesley entered form the other side at the same time, holding a box of donuts. Five people followed him, two young women and two street savvy young men.

"Wow. Brought the whole calvary, English muffin?"

"They decided to assist in the research. But we agreed that they should be with their families in the days to come." Wesley answered as he set the box of donuts right in front of the seer. She grinned as she immediately grabbed a eclair. Connor grabbed a bear claw, smiling as Cordy unashamedly took a huge bite out of her chocolate eclair.

Angel set aside the sword, and greeted the team. Hawkins of course he saw before, along with a younger man named Lee. Raphael was an unknown, but seemed jazzed up about helping the A.I. team. His Latin accent seemed to make the mood lighter some how. Or it could be his happy personality. Diana and Samantha were twenty year old twins who's intellect reminded Cordy of Fred and Willow.

"Shall we begin?" Wesley asked as Cordy pointed at the Shanshu scroll.

"Yeah, looks like we have almost everybody here. How did it go with the client, by the way?" Angel asked Gunn.

"Rats. Lots and lots of rats." Gunn answerd, then gave a short account of what happened.

Cordy grimaced. "Must've been like hell for you two... Um, where's Fred? Considering you guys just got back from that disease breeding ground, I would think Fred would be taking a ba-"

Gunn's hands flexed as his nostrils flared. "She left. I didn't go after her. End of story."

Lorne could sense the insecurity and hurt feelings coming from the poor love sick Gunn. He gave Angel a -Don't-Mention-Fred look. The vampire shook his head. Personal feelings needed to be put aside, they had a mission. And if feelings got in the way, then they all could be dead.

"Where shall we start?" Wesley asked Angel, making sure to get across that his team would submit to Angel's authority.

"If you don't mind, could you start with the Shanshu scroll. As for the rest, we've got a lot of books on evil demony things and prophecies. In fact, we got one that describes some old battles. Maybe we can find some information on the battle the psychic saw in the crystal ball."

The large group settled down to a book or scroll, settled to do their appointed tasks. Lorne took over the phone as weird reports began pouring in. Though none was life threatening, it had people believing in the supernatural. Blood oozing from the walls, animals coming form no where in a paniced state, ghosts groaning about the end of the world. The reports were coming in so fast, that Angel had Lorne marking on a map where they were happening, hoping to uncover something that they were missing in the books.

The hours passed, and they only came up with a few things. A bit of history on the orb Lindsey was so fond of, and a tiny passage in the Shanshu scrolls that Wesley and the twins finally managed to translate. It of course mentioned some signs of the Apocalypse Angel was supposed to fight in. Death, blood, fire, earthquake, and then darkness. It was small potatoes, but at least it was something.

Around four in the afternoon, they received a visitor that wasn't expected.

"I see that the law-firm isn't the only company researching on these strange supernatural occurrences."

Eyes narrowed from those who met with this smug lawyer before. Young Gavin, wearing his thousand dollar suit, gushy loafers, and hair all slicked back, smiled at them. Angel stood up, eyes unwavering as he watched the enemy walk in with purpose.

"Oh, looky! It's Satan's little Toady!" Cordy said with a sickly-sweet tone as she plastered a obviously eager smile. Gavin smiled at her childish jibe, though technically, it was true.

"I see that you got your memory back, Cordelia. We at the law-firm were worried-"

Angel quickly appeared in Gavin's personal bubble, his face in full vamp mode. "You don't get to say anything to her. Understand?"

The handsome lawyer smirked, hiding his fear very well. Only a vampire, and of course his son, could smell the fear rolling off of him in waves.

"You know, it's really stupid of you to show your face around here." Angel said as he crossed his arms, his face shifting back to his human status.

Gavin gave a painful sigh. "Yes, I agree with you. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a gun pointed at my head."

Angel snorted. "Never stopped you before, Gavin."

"Well, like I said, I have a gun pointed at my head if I don't follow through with my orders." Gavin stressed, pointing behind him. Angel looked at the glass doors, wandering what the lawyer was talking about. His sharp eyesight caught sight of a flash, beyond the gates, across the busy road, and over to the second floor of the building. A sniper was there.

"Oh... You weren't kidding about the gun part. Which brings me to ask why are you here, other than the obvious?"

"I'm here for the same reason you people are desperately researching for anything on the evil coming to L.A."

Wesley stood up, setting his study utensils to the side. Walking over to join Angel, the young ex watcher looked hard at Gavin. The lawyer's earlier smugness was gone, and what looked like fear was now present in his face. "And what does Wolfram and Hart know about what's coming?"

"A lot more than you people do. Unfortunately, you know things we don't know. So you see, both sides have a problem."

"So what, you want to swap information?" Angel asked dubiously.

"That, but also to call a truce, for now. Just as in the pact of old. You and your people agree to not kill us or our clients and we agree to leave you well enough alone until this crisis is over with."

Angel and Wesley looked at each other, both began to chuckle. Even Gunn , in his bad mood, couldn't help but smile. Gavin looked at the smirking group, not at all amused.

"I'm serious. The Dark Master is coming. Neither side can stand against him alone."

"Yeah, and we're supposed to trust a enemy that's been wanting me either to be evil or dead." Angel said with an amused grin.

"Guys." Cordy said as she touched her head, the tingling sensation her only warning that a vision was about to hit.

"You have to admit, that this offer of yours would be unwise to take up." Wesley said as Gaving's jaw tightened.

"GUYS!"

Cordelia screamed as she fell back, the vision intense and totally unbearable. Connor caught her just before her jerking head hit the hard, tiled floor. Angel was immediately on the floor, trying to help his son control the screaming woman. But, just as quick as it came, it was over. Blood poured from her nostrils, covering her lips and jaw.

"Get a towel!" Angel ordered. Gunn was already on it, grabbing the wash cloth from the bathroom.

Angel began to clean up the bloody mess, but it did no good as her nose bleeding wouldn't stop. Wesley immediately told the two to sit her up and tilt her forward, letting the bleeding run it's course. She reached up and squeezed the soft portion of her nose, standard procedure to stop blood flow during a nose bleed. Everyone watched in silence as the bleeding continued, but eventually slowed down till it stopped. Excepting the rag, Cordy wiped around her mouth, though only causing the thick blood to smear.

"That was a doozy," she remarked lightly. "But worth it."

"Nothing is worth this." Angel choked as he stroked her cheek. She grinned.

"Don't be dramatic. This vision is important."

"You're dying." Angel argued. His outburst kept any whispering to cease.

"Comes with the job description, Angel. I'm 100% human again, my body is just picking up where it left off."

Connor looked away, reliving his part in that. Cordy saw the familiar brood mode kicking in, and patted his knee. "Hey, leave the brooding to your dad. He's a professional. What's past is past."

"What did you see?" asked Gavin. He suddnely remembered he wasn't to address her when Angel gave him a very loud growl, and quickly added, "That's the last time, I promise."

Standing up with both Angel and Connor hovering over her, Cordy walked over and sat down on the orange couch that was up against the wall. For the present, she ignored the drying blood that covered the lower portion of her face. Lorne had some left over powerful medication and water ready for her. She excepted it, and quickly took the pills, ignoring the blood taste mixing with the water.

"I saw the peace treaty that Madam Lulu mentioned when seeing the battle of the Three Armies. It apparently is a pact between The Senior Partners and The Powers That Be. Looks like all of good and bad is being called for another treaty."

Sighing, she looked at Angel who had seated himself next to her. "They want us to go with _him_."

"What?!" Angel shook his head. "They want us to make a deal with them?!"

"I don't know! I'm just the messenger girl." Cordy winced as she touched her pounding temple. Standing up, she looked at everyone around her. "From what I got from the vision, we need to be there. I don't know if The Powers and The Partners are coming, but we do have to at least talk with them. Otherwise, we're screwed."

Saying her piece, she wobly walked to the bathroom, closing th door behind her. Everyone was silent, looking at Angel for the orders. After a few minutes of silence, the champion spoke.

"We'll come. But as for the rest of you, you can stay here. It's my redemption that has me fighting for The Powers. I should be the one who goes and... hear what they have to say."

"No offense, man, but we're a team. Where you go, I'll go. Besides, maybe it's a trap." Gunn said hopefully, grinning at Gavin. "I kinda wouldn't mind beating some evil ass lawyers to a bloody pulp."

"You can't go alone, Angel. We have a stake in this as well." Wesley added.

Gunn snorted. "Yeah, I know just what stake you have in mind."

"He has as a right to be there just as you, Fred, Connor and I do." Cordelia said as she reemerged from the bathroom, face squeaky clean of the bloody mess.

Wesley turned to look at his team, ignoring Gunn. "You've done a fine job today, fulfilling your obligation to me. You may leave."

The others did as they wre told, wishing the others good luck. Gavin smiled, pleased and relieved that he completed the orders Lilah gave him. "We have a limo waiting outside-"

"We've got cars." Angel interrupted, walking over to the coat rack and grabbing his leather coat. Cordy grabbed a blanket, throwing it in his direction. Connor watched Gavin, giving the lawyer the bad case of the shivers.

_Creepy kid._

**A**

Lindsey was busy packing the things that he needed to start the countdown, opening the way for his Master to come. Everything was coming together smoothly. Eve was placed where she needed to be, keeping things going as scheduled. He had everything needed for the spell to fill the orb with the power needed for the ceremony. And of course, the weapons were primed and ready for the up coming fight. Angel would soon know where he was, once he started the count down.

But, the part of Lindsey that was still human, feared that something would go wrong. Sure, he powerful and more than a match for his nemisis, but from experiance, Angel always seemed to find a way to stop him when it counted the most. The Powers would know by now that The Dark One was almost there, ready to cross over. Cordelia would be having quiet a few visions about the past most likely, and glimpses of the horrible future. Again, he regretted not killing her when he had the chance.

As if right on cue, he felt his Master's aura, soothing away his fears, giving hims a sense of victory over what hasn't happened yet. Finally, his lust for power would be quenched as he merged with Aglatheriel, bringing in the Apocalypse. And from the ashes, a new Eden shall be born, and Eve shall be the biblical Eve to his Adam. Lindsey smiled as he lifted the heavy tote bag. Her name couldn't be coincidence. Destiny brought him the perfect queen, partner, and lover.

Leaving the apartment, he didn't bother locking it. He had placed enough spells on it that any who wasn't him or Eve would immediatly be sucked in a portal to a hell dimension. It made him feel more confident then a man made lock.

As he walked, he could sense his Master's own growing excitement. He felt almost giddy, if evil could feel that way. Like a student in a difficult class, gazing at the clock as the the last minutes of the school day passed slowly. The anticipation of running out of that classroom to freedom kept the eyes glued to the clock, as the seconds ticked down.

People in the apartment complex noticed the stunning, happy grin on young McDonald's face. Whenever someone could catch a glimpse of him, he would look unapproachable and so serious. Even young teenage girls kept their ogling to themselves. The happy go lucky smile had startled the innocent civilians, not knowing the plans of destruction and anticipation of killing them filling his devious little mind.

As he entered his truck, he called Eve on his cell. "Hey, babe. Have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet. But it won't be much longer."

"Make sure to give Angel my gift."

Lindsey smiled as he heard her light, silvery laughter. "Mm, if he's take it. Vampires are not much on the solids."

Lindsey chuckled as he started his old, trusty bucket of bolts. "Oh, he'll take it. Just to prove a point. Course, he'll only understand half of the meaning of it. The true meaning won't click till this city is covered in ash, and the new Eden is born."

"I have to go. The _guests _have arrived."

Lindsey felt a small amount of fear to creep in. "Be careful, Eve. If anything goes wrong-"

"I know the drill. Don't worry about me. Just keep your eye on the prize."

Lindsey smiled as he put his black shades on. "And what a prize it is, love. I'll see you tomorrow night."

**A**

Angel and the gang (minus two) felt the cold hard looks they were getting from the countless Wolfram and Hart employees. Some of their doubts on being there was shouting for them to run, go back to the hotel where Lorne was keeping up with the calls. But, the PTB was specific according to Cordy. They had to come there and believe that they wouldn't be walking into a trap.

Gavin led the way, leading them to an elevator. He signaled for the guard holding their stakes to stand down. Apparetnly, the vampire alerters wer already warned that Angel would be dropping by for a visit, Senior Partners orders. No harm was to come to him, or his sidekicks.

The elevator doors opened. A young woman, another lawyer, stepped out, giving Angel and the others a surprised look. That soon changed to pure hatred as she passed the small group.

"Well, I see our reputation proceeds us," Cordelia whispered to Angel.

Gavin looked at Angel, though it was clear that he was explaining because of Cordy's whispered statement. "Everyone is feeling jumpy because of your presence. It isn't often that we invite someone to a secret meeting that is a hated enemy. But don't worry, we're under strict orders to keep you safe."

"Not really worried." Angel replied as he stepped in the elevator. "Not like I didn't come prepared to kill you myself if you did decide to pull a stunt."

Gavin gulped as he pressed the button for the floor where the meeting would be held.

Connor was standing by his father as Gavin stood on the other side, nervous. Cordy intentionally planted herself between Gunn and Wesley behind Angel and the other two. She wasn't blind to the bad feelings between the two, knowing that poor Fred was stuck right in the middle. That was one of many reasons Cordy convinced Angel not to have anyone call Fred to join them. Sad to say, her presence would add to the already tense atmosphere.

The elevator reached the floor, opening it's doors. It was apparent that everyone was under extreme amounts of stress. Papers littered the floor as the employees ran back and forth carrying messages and on certain duties as they shouted out directives. Ties were untied, coats off and shirts untucked. Unlike downstairs where everything seemed organized and perfectly alright, things were apparently in bad condition.

They followed suite as Gavin took the lead. They went through the chaos, trying to ignore the panic and fear in the faces of the people. Gunn shook his head, chuckling.

"Man, if this big evil's got the lawyers freaking out, maybe we should reconsider striking a bargain with these saps and thank him or her, whatever it is."

"This evil should in no sense be considered an alli, Charles. In fact, we should probably be more concerned that it has Wolfram and Hart in such a state of panic." Wesley chastised.

"Was I talking to you, English? 'Cause I don't remember-"

"Don't even start." Cordelia warned, whacking both on the shoulder as they paused in front of the meeting room. "Your little five year old squabble will just have to wait."

Gavin nodded at two body guards at the door. The two tall men opened the doors as the group entered the spacious meeting room. A large, black glass rectangle table was in display in the middle of the room. Black folders were placed at each black leather chair, where some of the important lawyers and employees sat, talking quietly amongst themselves. Lilah was standing next to her seat, smiling.

"Angel, I'm surprised you actually came. Though I highly doubt it was because of Gavin's _silver tongue._" Lilah said pleasantly, seemingly not thrilled that he wasn't dead.

"Amazing what one can do when there's a sniper rifle aimed at your head." Gavin replied, not smiling at all.

"Please take your seats so we can begin with introductions." Lilah requested as she seated herself. The fang gang didn't move.

Lilah grinned, holding up her hands while wiggling her fingers. "Don't worry, there's no handy contraption near these hands that will harm you. Besides, these glass windows that's letting in is specially plated to keep out those harmful UV rays."

The others looked to Angel, waiting for his confirmation. He slowly and reluctantly nodded, taking the first step toward the meeting table. To their relief, all of the Wolfram and Hart's top employees was seated on the left side, while Angel and his team to the right. That way, they could see just who came in and out of the office.

When they seated themselves, Lilah started to point out who was who, but Cordy interrupted.

"Can we cut with the fake pleasantries and get on with why we're here in the same room?"

Lilah's smile lost it's glow. "I see that the amnesia unfortunately didn't take away that ever so witty nature of yours."

Gavin, who was seated to Lilah's left, cleared his throat. "Um, she's regained all of her memories."

Lilah looked at Cordelia, who was seated next to Angel, and mockingly smiled. "Good for you."

Cordy returned the smile, crossing her legs.

"Alright, we'll skip the name session. All of us know at least one thing about the other. We hate you and you hate us. But, in this dire time, we're forced to tolerate one another for a single purpose. Stop the Dark Master."

Eve suddenly entered the room, halting the meeting for the moment. Lilah narrowed her eyes at the liaison, who in return smiled cheerfully.

"You're late." Lilah simply said.

"Sorry about that. I was talking with one of the Partners. He was making sure that their wishes were being carried out."

Lilah's jaw tightened. "They're not dead, as you can see."

"Which is why I told him of your excellant effort so far." Eve replied.

"Eve, I want you to meet Angel and his-"

"Oh, we've met." Eve replied, winking at the vampire. Cordelia folded her arms across her chest, eye balling Angel. The vampire kept calm, acknowledging the liaison.

Lilah feighned surprise. "Oh? And how and when was that?"

"Not too long ago," Wesley commented, his blue eyes cold as they drilled into Lilah's consciousness. "Angel and I were checking out a tip involving someone who you and everyone here in Wolfram and Hart was acquainted with."

Lilah looked betweent Eve and the gang, wandering if they were going to mention that person by name. Neither did, yet.

"Before we begin, I just wanted to give you this." Eve said as she produced Angel a large, shiny red apple. Needless to say that this drew some raised eyebrows and looks of confusion.

"Um, you _do _know that he's a vampire, right?" Cordelia asked. Eve said nothing, her gaze unwavering as Angel took the apple.

"Hm, Eve and the forbidden fruit." Wesley mused allowed. He looked at Angel, half jokingly said, "You sure you want to take a bite?"

"Yes, after all, I _am _technically evil." Eve replied in a monotone voice. "And I'm named after the first female human who ironically was the one who got Adam to doom all of the human race by taking one, tiny, little bite. Who knows what could happen now if you do, champ."

Angel didn't take his eyes off of Eve as he took a very _large_ bite. Lilah wasn't impressed by the exchange. "Are you two done here?"

Eve went and sat in the empty seat next to Gavin as Angel allowed a body guard to confiscate the fruit and throw it away. Eve nodded at Lilah, giving her a sugary sweet smile. "Ready when you are, boss."

Opening her folder, Lilah motioned for the Angel team to do the same. Inside each folder was information on current events, strange supernatural occurrences, and what the Nameless scrolls have revealed.

"This certain little get together is just but one of many that is occuring all over the globe. Any champions who are located near the wolfram and Hart facilities are being summoned to meet with us, the side you so love to hate. This peaceful meeting hasn't been done for over thousands of years ago. Turn to page 33, please."

The page had big letters, called, 'The History of the Three Armies.' Cordelia snapped her head up, looking excitedly at Angel. "This is what Madam... Er, what I saw earlier... In my vision."

Lilah seemed a little intrigued. "Really. Would you be so kind as to share with the rest of us what you saw?"

"First, let's go over the history before bringing in bits of obscure visions into the picture." Wesley suggested.

Lilah sighed. It was almost difficult to be in the same room as him. The two haven't talked much in the last day. But there were more pressing matters than her strained sexual relationship with Wesley.

"That sounds reasonable. I'll let our historian and main prophecy expert, Sirk, tell the story of why you are here today."

The grey haired older gentleman didn't smile at the acknowledgment. In fact, it seemed the nice, trimmed, tall lean gentleman had a permanent scowl on his aging face. But, as he talked, it was clear that his English accented voice had the confidence and interest of a avid story teller.

"I expect my audience to pay attention and to not interrupt with petty, silly questions. If you do, I will ignore you for your show of homosapien ignorance."

Sirk's first impression with the fang gang wasn't the best.

"The exact date of the deadly battle that ended the Holy war is argued by many. But all experts agree that this war ended in 600 B.C. And strangely enough, Las Angeles was the land where the three armies las fought."

Clearing his throat, Sirk continued as his audience couldn't help but get caught up in the history.

"Though we weren't known as Wolfram and Hart then, we did have a part in the fight against all things good. The Partners were constantly growing in power, causing many wars and famine among the human race. Good and Evil were perfectly balanced. The Powers and their champions had their victories as well as the Partners and their minions and warriors of evil. But, there was one, who was a Senior Partner, who grew weary of the way things were. His name is Aglatheriel."

"His fellow demonic bretheran thought nothing of his restlessness. After all, anticipation for _the_ apocalypse would grip all of them from time to time. Little did they know the lust for power and blood shed grew more each day in his heart of hearts. How he longed for the days of old when the old ones ruled the earth. He so enjoyed the way they enslaved humanity."

Sirk's cold blue eyes were intense as he continued.

"Sensing that his fellow brethren would wait till humanity grew too knowledgeable and strong when the Apocalypse did come, Aglatheriel began to build an army of his own to jump start it, so to speak. When his plans were found out, The Senior Partners were not thrilled. They worked as a unity when considering all evil, not solo as he did. They admonished him, but then encouraged him to continue to challenge The Powers. In reality, they saw a window of opportunity that would not only benefit them by having their enemies destroyed, but also get rid of Aglatheriel, who was growing too strong and liked by all of the underworld."

Cordelia could have swear-ed that Sirk almost smiled as he told them the next part.

"Aglatheriel raged war, his army the largest any has seen to date. The war was fierce, casualties were on both sides. But, it seemed that this blood hungry Senior Partner would actually stand a chance of conquering the earth, and then go on to the heaven-lies. That's when the Senior Partners decided it was time to cut him loose so they could reap all the benefits."

"They called a top secret meeting in the depths of the underworld, exclusively for the Partners. They praised Aglatheriel for his brave deeds, having many human and animal sacrifices performed for him. As the celebration continued, followers of the Partners began to perform an ancient ceremony to strip their brother of his powers, denounce his title as part of their ancient circle, and eventually destroy him."

"But, Aglatheriel had anticipated his brethren betrayal sooner or later. That's why he had performed a glamour spell, sending in one of his own followers in his place, looking and talking the same as him. By the time The Partners realised they have been tricked, Aglatheriel was already in this earth realm, using their army against them, slaughtering the warriors loyal to the Senior Partners. The ancient one had grown more powerful than they realised."

Sirk shook his head. "Now, there were three different armies fighting for the fate of earth and all dimensions connected to it."

"When it was apparent that both sides would lose to Aglatheriel, a meeting occurred between good and evil. The situation was so dire, that The senior Partners and The Powers That Be actually came to this realm, making a pact. For a temporary time, they shall join forces and find a way to over throw Aglatheriel."

"The peace treaty was signed by blood, their blood. The alliance would prove to be their enemy's downfall. The last battle took place over this land which you people have so stupidly call Las Angeles. As their forces fought Aglatheriel's dark and powerful army, The Senior Partners and your Powers performed a spell that has only been used once because of it's danger. It was forbidden in this realm to use the spell, but both sides were desperate. The spell literally was designed to destroy and wipe away Aglatheriel's very existence. His spirit or soul, would be destroyed. Something that can't and shouldn't be done, for souls and spirits are eternal."

"Ir seemingly worked. Without Aglatheriel's presence and power that gave his army supernatural strength and madness, the army fell apart. They were easily destroyed, leaving once again the balance of good and evil as it should be."

Lilah thanked Sirk for his historic account, then grimly looked at all who sat around the table. "This spell apparently didn't work. The nameless scrolls have been predicting the return of the ancient one, Aglatheriel."

"And how are you sure that it's this Aglatheriel?" Wesley asked.

"Because, the Senior Partners have put two and two together." Eve answered. "You see, what Sirk didn't mention was that before Aglatheriel died, he made a magical vow to come back and finish what he started. And since this evil is getting closer, The Partners have sensed his presence."

"So, are you saying that we have to join forces?" asked Gunn. Lilah nodded.

"The Partners want to renew the peace treaty, combine our forces yet again. We're actually hoping that you can somehow ask your bosses to come down to this realm or to a nutural place, and sign this treaty we have prepared." Lilah said as she revealed a contract. "Oh course, you're welcome to read it for yourselves, we won't get offended."

Angel and the others turned and looked at Cordy. Her eyes shifted back and forth at the suddne attention on her. "What?"

"Well, you are the link to The Powers." Lilah answered with an obvious tone. "Can't you... Signal them or something?"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "What do I look like, a telephone? I'm just the messenger, not the personal BFF of The PTB. I don't know how to contact them!"

"We do have resources that could use your link to contact-" Eve began to say.

"Don't even go there, Lilah Junior." Cordy said acidly. "I already had these people hack into my vision before. Besides, I don't trust you evil... lawyer people."

"Fine." Lilah replied to everyones amazement. "You can go back to you hotel and just pray for devine intervention. Of course statistics show that you have a better chance of winning the lottery eighty times in a row."

Before the conversation could continue, something hit the window. Everyone looked at the windows, the sun setting. Suddenly, it seemed that the last rays of light was gone as what looked like a large cloud came toward the building. People began to stand up as the dark mass came closer. The mass turned out to be a large flock of sparrows and pigeons, smashing into the windows. Blood splatter and cracks formed as the mass slammed into the windows.

"Oh my God." Cordy said, watching as the birds killed themselves.

"Is that proof enough for ya to let us go digging around in your head?" Lilah asked.

Ange shook his head, still watching as the birds slammed into the windows. "We have other routes. I'll go and dig up some favors, see if I can be granted an audience with the PTB."

Cordelia clutched her head, this time, Angel was ready. Grabbing her, Angel watched as Cordy screamed and jerked. After the vision was over, Cordelia was immediatly laid on the couch nearby. It was her ears this time oozing blood.

"Hey, try not to get any blood on the couch. It's real leather." Lilah complained, earning her some dark looks.

"Well, The Powers know what's going on." Cordy whispered. "They'll be coming here tomorrow, in this room."

As Angel took the handkerchief offered by Wesley, Eve stood back and looked out the window, smiling. The smile faded as she put on her best terrified face.

"That can't be good."

Everyone turned to look at the supposedly shaken Eve. Their eyes followed the path hers was taking. In the darkening sky, a strange smoky cloud took shape of a square with a crooked X in the middle.

"OK, so what the hell is that?" Gunn asked with a sense of growing fear.

"The Eye of Fire." Angel replied.

"Ancient alchemical symbol for fire." Wesley further explained.

"And destruction." Angel added.

"You had me at fire."

Lilah's phone began to ring. She quickly answered it, keeping her nervous eyes on the symbol in the sky. "What?... Supernatural occurrences just increased by 300%?"

The fang gang looked at each other. The news was sounding more Apocalypse Nowish more than ever.

"Yes, put that plan into action, better to be safe than sorry."

She looked at Angel, not bothering to hide the fear. "You people better leave. We're going to be closing up shop, batting down the hatches so to speak. Nothing will be getting in or out. You have five minutes."

"But how will The Powers-"

Angel quickly grabbed Cordy's hand, stopping her in mid sentence as he dragged her out of the office, the others following. "Trust me. They're The Powers. They're all powerful, remember?"

"Let's hope that this treaty will not be the forces of Good's undoing." Wesley said with a last look back. As the doors closed, Lilah waved mournfully goodbye.

**A**

Fred slowly nursed her cup of coffee at the all night diner. It was her ninth one, yet the caffeine hasn't yet started to bother her. She smiled at a memory of her and Charles, teasing each other about the effects of caffeine. The memory brought that familiar ached in her chest, and immediately, she downed the last drops of her coffee. A older, kind looking waitress dropped by and refilled her cup.

"I'm giving you one more, then I'm cutting you off."

Fred didn't realize that the waitress was talking to her, almost missing what she said. Smiling, she said, "Oh, sorry. I can pay for the next one."

The waitress shook her head. "It's not the free refills that I'm worried about. It's you vibrating to another dimension after a tenth cup."

Fred looked down, the irony not lost on her. "Nobody wants that."

"Why don't you call him? You've been sitting here all day. He's probably worried sick over you."

Fred sighed. "I know."

"So cheer up. Whatever's going on-as long as you've got love-it can't be that bad."

Fred smiled, hoping the kind waitress was right.

"What is that?!" a diner costumer said as they backed away from the window.

Fred and the waitress looked out the window, and gasped. The Eye of Fire was growing darker and larger. Knowing that things like that never was a good thing, Fred quickly paid for her coffee and stood up to leave. The waitress screamed as birds began running into the windows, breaking them from the sheer force. Fred grabbed the older woman and leaped down, ordering her to cover her head as crazed birds began flying into anything and everyone.

**A**

Angel and the others barely made it back, as birds began killing themselves up against the windows and walls of the building. Lorne looked sick as he ran over, holding up the map.

"We've got a problem. That sign in the sky? It's the-"

"Eye of Fire." Wesley finished for the green demon. "We can't wait for The Powers and The Partners to meet for talks of joining forces. We have to act now."

"Whoa, The Powers and The-"

"We'll explain later. Right now, I want everyone to gear up." Angel ordered. "Gunn, call Fred. See if she's safe somewhere."

Gunn didn't have to be told twice. Connor helped Wesley and Angel take out crossbows and swords and other weapons. Poor Lorne tried to get their attention.

"That sign in the sky isn't the only one. Take a look at this."

Everyone paused as they looked at the red dots on the map. "All these supernatural occurrences have oh so conveniently given us another sign of bad things." Lorne said nervously. "Not to be the little green demon that cried Apocalypse Nowish, but..."

"I can't get ahold of Fre-Whoa! Please tell me that's just coincedence." Gunn said after looking at the image on the map.

"Afraid not." Cordy replied. "Can I just say that we're screwed?"

"Nobodies screwed yet." Angel insisted, returning to picking out his broad sword. "So maybe things are beginning earlier than anticipated. Let's just go and do what we do best. Stop it from happening."

"We don't even know what exactly is going to happen." Connor said quietly. "What if this Partner person is already here?"

"I would have seen it." Cordy answered. "But, maybe this Eye of Fire thingy is just the sign of this big bad that's coming. We could stop it tonight, and stop any deals with the devil tomorrow. Problem solved."

Angel pointed at the middle of the intersecting lines. "That's it."

"What's it?" Lorne asked.

"The focal point of the disturbances." Wesley answered.

The sound of the dying birds stopping was a relief. Angel closed the weapons cabinet. "Now's the time to go, while the birds and snakes and whatever else decides to take a breather. The former Partner will probably be coming in that spot. And how much do you want to bet that Lindsey will be there?"

"I know that area-the old Kimball building's down there. They did a retro on it, put a club roof on it. The, uh, Sky Temple or somethin'."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard of it. Watering hole for the tragically hip. Actors, models, all the hot mamas and yamas."

"A shrine of flesh." Wesley said, looking at Angel.

"Sounds fun." Cordy quipped as she grabbed a crossbow from Lorne's hands. Angel took the weapon from her hands, giving it back to their friend.

"No, you're staying here."

"I think you have me mixed up with Amnesia-Cordy. I'm going." She argued while holding her hand out to the green demon. Poor Lorne was in a pickle as both stubborn people gave him all too telling stares.

"Cordy, it's going to be dangerous. We have no idea what we're walking into."

"Which is exactly why I should be going. You need me. Lorne, give me the crossbow."

"No, Lorne, keep it."

"Lorne, give it to me!"

"Lorne-"

"Will you two stop it! I feel like a yo-yo here!" Lorne screeched. "Now, as much as I think we're rushing into things here, I know that all of you heroes are going to go an anyway, which you should. Cordy, sweety-pie, somebody needs to stay here and wait for Fred. And since the big lug here will be distracted by his worry over your safety, I think you are the obvious choice to stay and hold the fort."

Cordelia crossed her arm, shifting one weight on one foot to the other. She finally looked at Angel, looking extremely annoyed by the logic. "Fine. I'll stay. But if one of you guys gets killed, I'll find a way to raise you from the dead and kill you again!"

Connor leaned toward Wesley as they left the hotel. "Can she really do that?"

"Truthfully? As far as Cordelia is concerned, I wouldn't be surprised if she could pull it off."

**A**

Lindsey walked inside the club on the top floor of the Sky Temple. All the rich and famous ignored his entrance, too involved with their own mind games and clubbing fun. It would have been better if they did. Lindsey's black, silk shirt was covered in the sticky blood of the security guards and innocents he slaughtered on the first floor, and just outside the club's double doors. He dropped the tote bag near the doors, then looked down at the bloody katana. The very same sword he used to kill the Tibet monks that had taken him in when he was searching for enlightenment.

Lindsey could smell the coppery smelling blood, and sighed with pleasure. The Dark Mater's blood lust had already intensified his own. It could rival with the vmapire's need for blood.

A drunk, gorgeous model noticed him and sauntered over. Her eyebrow raised at the bloody katana and shirt, not to mention the blood splatters on his face. "And what movie shoot you just came back from? Another Jason flick?"

Lindsey chuckled. "No, but what I'm about to do would make Jason look like a saint."

The model smiled, thinking this a game. She leaned over, laying a hand on his wet shirt. She pulled it away, looking at the red substance that covered her tanned, manicured hand.

"What the hell?"

Lindsey did a fancy move with the sword, and grinned at the model. "No, but you're going there."

With one quick fluid movement, he impaled the model, lifting her high in the air. She screamed, chocking on her own blood. Then, with a finishing move, he shoved the sword up, slicing through bone, heart, and skull, ripping her in two. Lindsey held his arms out as her blood sprayed across his body, showering him with its gore. Screams and panic reigned as the Hollywood stars tried to get away from the mad man. But nobody escaped alive.

**A**

Connor shivered with disgust as they passed the dead bodies on the first floor. "There's so much blood."

"Ignore it." Angel ordered. "We need to get to the top."

The five of them quickly entered the elevator, noticing the bloody finger print on the top floor button. Angel growled as Lindsey all too familiar scent hit his senses.

"He's here." Angel growled.

"Who's here?" Gunn asked.

"Lindsey," Connor answered, sniffing the air as well. "Just like Cordy's vision. He's behind it all."

"Remember," Angel said, looking at each face. "We're not here on a retrieval mission. Shoot to kill. If you get your chance, take it, even if it means ignoring an innocent."

The others slowly nodded, feeling the desperation in the air. There was no time for ethics or morals. All that mattered was to stop what was coming.

The elevator doors opened. Connor flinched, noticing the two mutilated body guards at the door. His dad touched his shoulder, and squeezed. "Come on. Let's go save the world, son."

"Together." Connor said, stepping over the bodies as he kicked the doors opened. Bodies littered the floor. Blood, guts, dismembered body parts covered the floor and walls like common trash. And standing in the middle of a make shift Eye of Fire symbol of bodies, was Lindsey, holding a severed head.

He smiled wickedly, looking at Angel with excited eyes. "Welcome to the beginning of the end, champ."

**A/N: **_I know the chapter was long on the history of Aglatheriel, but I wanted the characters to get an idea what they were getting into. As for the apple, i just had to throw that in there, considering in Lindsey's mind, there's going to be a demonic version of Eden once the Dark Master comes and destroys all. As for Angel's little talk about his evil half and good self, that's going to come to play in future chapters. You'll get the picture as the story continues, and it will. We have a long way to go before I'm done with this fic. You know what to do. Review if you can._


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Stop Fate

**A/N: **_Thanks for all your support so far, fans. Here's a short but gloomy chapter. No Connor/Cordelia creepy sex thing. Just a romantic, sad scene between two best friends. _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 17: Can't Stop Fate**

"Lindsey." Angel growled.

"That's it? All I get is Lindsey? That's as cliche as the movies, when the person looks at another person they hate and haven't see a long time, and say, 'You!"

"Still love to hear yourself talk, I see." Angel replied, gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

"And you still love playing the hero." Lindsey replied, chuckling. "Gotta tell ya, it's good to see you again."

"You really should have stayed away, Lindsey." Angel replied, then launched himself toward Lindsey, raising his broad sword. Lindsey dropped the head and raised his Katana high, deflecting Angel's blow.

Lindsey smirked, before retaliating. The swords sparked and clanged with each blow. Neither gave ground to the other as the swords blurred with the speed and power both beings possessed. Wesley and Lorne got into position, crossbows ready. Gunn and Connor neared the two battling it out, looking for the opportunity to strike.

Angel kicked Lindsey in the gut, then quickly swiped the sword toward his neck. Lindsey quickly ducked as the sword passed. A few of his locks of long hair floated down.

"I see you learned a few tricks." Angel said as the two fought without pausing for a second.

Lindsey back handed Angel, and said, "Oh, I learned allot more than that."

Not able to wait any longer, Gunn ran in and joined, swinging his battle ax down. Lindsey flipped back, allowing Gunn's weapon to clang against Angel's, knocking it out of his grasp. The broad sword was flung six feet back, leaving Angel to become on the defensive as Lindsey attacked both at the same time.

Wesley and Lorne aimed their crossbows at Lindsey who now was in plain sight as he fought both men with ease. They fired, both arrows whizzing through the air at their target. Lindsey easily leaned back, both arrows grazing his silk bloody shirt, and embedding themselves in Angel's right shoulder and lower abdomen.

As Angel doubled over, Connor joined the fight. Wesley and Lorne quickly reloaded their weapons. Lindsey laughed as Gunn swung his weapon, howling in anger. Throwing his Katana in the air, he leaped up and doubled kicked both Connor and Gunn at the same time. Both were sent flying in opposite directions. Lorne fired another bolt at Lindsey, who by the end caught his sword as it fell back down. Quicker than thought possible, he caught the arrow with his free hand, then threw it back at Gunn who was getting back up.

The arrow made its mark in his right thigh, embedding itself in the bone. Gunn screamed, falling down to his knees. One down, four to go.

Angel pulled the bloody arrows from his flesh, dropping them with hateful eyes. Deciding upon hand to hand combat, he flung himself at Lindsey, tackling him onto the dead bodies. Lindsey dropped his sword, and joyfully allowed Angel to get a few punches in, busting his lower lip and breaking his nose.

After the last punch that made a loud cracking sound, Lindsey decided to play back. Grabbing Angel's fist in mid air, he grinned. "Is that all you people got?"

He flipped Angle over his head and quickly jumped up to his feet. He winked at Connor, motioning with his hands. The teenager eagerly complied.

"Connor! Get out of the way!" Wesley yelled as the teenager got in the way of his shot.

Lindsey allowed Connor to swipe at him with his Halberd. It was fun to see the snarl on the teenagers face as he missed time after time again. Angel joined in, this time making sure that his son didn't get killed instead of letting blind rage to take hold.

It was almost like a dance. Connor would expertly swing or jab the deadly weapon, Lindsey would dodge while at the same time fending off Angel's incredible blows. Arrows whizzed through the air, this time desperate enough to risk both father and son's life just to get a shot at the evil, vile nearly invincible man.

Elbowing Angel in the stomach, Lindsey twirled around and snatched the Halberd from Connor's grasp. He then swung the butt wooden end across Connor's jaw, breaking it in two pieces. Connor fell across the Eye of Fire bodies, his head ringing and spinning from the blow. Angel quickly kicked the wooden pieces out of Lindsey's hands, taking away the danger of a staking.

Lindsey uppercut-ed Angel, sending him flying across the room, smashing into the club counter filled with alcohol beverages. He then ducked as yet more arrows were shot at him. Grabbing Connor as if he weighed less than a feather, he quickly threw him at the two snipers. Wesley luckily rolled out of the way, but poor Lorne wasn't so lucky.

Dropping his bow gun, Wesley took out two 9mm handguns, and began to fire. Lindsey rolled and grabbed his Katana, and began to literally recherche the speeding bullets. When his two guns were spent, he dropped them. Lindsey chuckled.

Wesley reached inside his coat jacket. Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Come one, Wes. If I can defend myself against your handguns, what can you possibly have that can do me in?"

Wesley pulled out a smaller tactical shotgun. Lindsey's smile disappeared. "I believe this should do."

He then cocked his weapon, and fired. Lindsey dropped to the ground, and cursed. Wesley fired again, and again, each shot getting closer as Lindsey tried to scramble out of the way. He somehow made it back to the middle of his shrine of flesh, grabbing the red orb that was placed in the middle. Holding it up, he called upon one of the lesser magical powers, the ability to shield himself with psychic abilities.

Wesley walked closer with each blast, the shield weakening with each one. Shot after shot, the shield began to shrink. Lindsey snarled, determined not to let it end this way. When Wesley was standing over him, and fired, the psychic shield was shattered, leaving him vulnerable. The English man pointed the weapon directly over Lindsey head, and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

Both men looked at the smoking, empty gun. Lindsey looked up and grinned. He grabbed the shot gun and flung it at Gunn, who was hopping over to the cross bow Wesley had dropped. The weapon smashed into his skull, knocking him out.

Standing up, he grabbed Wesley collar, then head butted him. Without a second thought, he then flung him in Gunn's direction. "There. That should take care of it."

"Don't get so cocky, Lindsey."

Lindsey looked over his shoulder, at the counter. Crouching on top of it, was Angel, in full vamp mode. "We're just getting started."

Angel leaped through the air, landing in front of Lindsey. His fist connected with the Texans jaw, knocking him off his feet. With a feral snarl, he grabbed the back of Lindsey's shirt and lifted him up, then slammed him back down against the floor. He did this three times before Lindsey wiggled free and tackled him to the floor. Using the orb, he smashed it across Angel's face, knowing that by physical means, the weapon couldn't be destroyed.

The blow busted the skin cross his head, bone showing. Angel snarled, the scent of blood and pain only intensifying his rage. He pushed Lindsey off and began punch him in the gut, and pretty much everywhere he could reach. Lindsey had lost his smirk, and now was growing angry.

Kicking Lindsey on his left knee, the lawyer knelt down with a shout of pain. Angel quickly took out a wooden stake he keeps in his leather jacket at all times. He grabbed Lindsey by his long, brunette hair, then shoved the wooden stake forward. Lindsey reached up and grabbed Angel's wrist just in time, the stake only centimeters from his eye. For a moment, both struggled physically and silently. Lindsey's blue eyes looked up as he felt a surge of energy from his Master. He grinned cruelly, and at that moment, Angel knew he was going to lose.

Twisting Angel's wrist away, he wrestled the stake away and stabbed it up in his neck. Angel's ochra eyes widened, opening his mouth to scream. But only a bloody gurgle came. His vampire visage slipped away, his hands becmoing limp at his sides.

"You can't stop fate, Angel." Lindsey said, cracking a grin. "It's my destiny to become one with Aglatheriel. And tonight will be the beginning, making way for the Dark Master to return."

Connor looked up, just in time to see Lindsey throw Angel through the glass windows, out of the building. "Dad, no!"

Wiping his hands, he reentered the square of bodies, grabbing a pouch of stinky herbs. Sprinkling over the red orb, he then took out the hairs he had plucked form Connor's head the night before. Giving Connor a wink, he began to chant in an ancient, demonic language. Suddenly, the orb flashed a bright red, large strands of light jutting out. One of the streams latched itself on Lorne, draining him of his psychic abilities.

People all over the city saw the beautiful rays of light coming from the Sky Temple. Some thought it was some new laser light show to entertain the hip and popular. Others, demons with magical powers, were all simultaneously attacked by the power of the orb, drained of what made them so powerful and special.

Wesley came around. and went over to Gunn's unmoving body. He checked his pulse, and sighed with relief. He was still alive. He then looked up as Connor ran toward Lindsey, holding a piece of broken furniture.

Ignoring the approach of Connor, Lindsey spoke the last few lines needed. The orb was now full of power, and the time had come to be filled with it's power so he could unlock the first stage of the end. The orb floated in the air, and suddenly turned into pure, raw energy. It then went inside of Lindsey. As Connor leaped in the air, Lindsey roared and punched the ground. Fire burst inside the circle, and went up through the glass ceiling and into the sky. The energy blast sent Connor flying back.

Angel, who finally reached the ground, slowly turned over, his body broken and bloody. His old, dark eyes looked up at the sky as the fire melded with the dark clouds in the sky. He couldn't believe it. He failed. He couldn't stop Lindsey, the one person he's always managed to defeat in one form or the other.

Opening his mouth, blood poured out. Angel closed his eyes with pain as he tried to make a sound. Nothing but a wheeze and sickly gurgle, gurgle. He reached up to his neck, and grabbed the wooden handle of the stake. Taking a unneeded deep breath, he yanked the object out. Blood came out with a spray, covering the concrete sidewalk. His cry of pain finaly came as he watched the sky begin to rain fire.

**A**

"Oh my God! It's raining fire!" the waitress screamed.

Fred looked out the window, desperatly wishing she could get a hold of somebody. But after those crazy birds came smashing inside, her cell phone got accidentally broken. stepped on by panicked costumers. When she tried the phone, the phone line was dead, most likely caused by the birds and God knows what else. She was trapped and separated from her friends and family.

"Is this it? Is this the end of the world?!" a panicked pregnant woman cried. Her husband tried to sooth her as he watched the fire fall with tears streaming down his face.

Fred's mind went back to her last conversation with Charles. How she wished she reacted different with him!

_Please be safe. God please let everybody survive this!_

**A**

Lilah watched as the world seemed to come down all around them. It was funny somehow. She always thought she would be sitting back when Armageddon took place, eating some popcorn or drinking champagne with The Senior Partners. She never thought she would be this afraid, and rethinking her career choice.

"It's got a beautiful quality, doesn't it?"

Lilah couldn't take her eyes off the scene to see who was speaking. besides, she kinda became accustomed to Eve's voice in this short period of time.

"I guess, in a sort of, End-Of-The-World sense of the word." Lilah replied.

Eve came over and stood by her side, watching the fire come down with its eerie red glow. "No, not the end. More of a beginning."

That had Lilah looking at the smaller, petite woman beside her. "Excuse me?"

Eve smiled, still watching as fire rained from the sky. "This isn't the end. If it was, The Senior Partners would have had your intestine's as belts and eyeballs as earrings by now, punishing you for your failure to stop Aglatheriel."

Lilah nodded reluctantly. "You've got a point there. Though you can't tell me that this is a good thing."

"True." Eve replied, putting her hands behind her back. "Not for you, anyways. Time is ticking, Lilah. For you... and the Senior Partners."

Lilah felt a chill go down her spine. She knew that statement was all too true. "Well, once The Senior Partners and The Powers That Be get together tomorrow, things will start to tip in our favor."

Eve turned her head, smiling at her own reflection. "Yes, tomorrow will be life altering for all of us."

**A**

Cordelia paced the hotel lobby. She hated being this useless, unable to help or be with her friends. Being separated at a time like this never turned out well for members of the fang gang. Their best strengths was standing together, combining their efforts to stop everything evil thrown their way. Now, Fred was gone, could be dead somewhere in the gutter, while Angel, Connor, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley were out battling with Born-Again-Boy, probably.

Hearing strange sounds, she stopped her pacing and looked outside. She gasped. Fire was falling from the sky onto the city of Las Angeles.

"Okay, you don't see that every day." she muttered to herself.

Quickly running to the business phone, she began to dial Angel's cell phone number. She cursed at not getting anything. She then tried Wesley's phone, then Gunn's. Nothing.

"Damn it!"

The rain of fire was blocking any signal, cutting her completely off from her family. She ran her hands through her shoulder length hair, wandering what should she do. Go looking for her guys in this weird weather they would having? What if she came in on the middle of the battle, causing one of them to get killed?

She stopped. What if they already had the battle? What if they were... dead?

Cordelia sank to her knees, groaning. The sky was faining fire after all. They were unable to stop whatever was coming or happening.

No, she refused to believe it. Her guys were not so easily defeated. They had to be alive! She stood up, and stomped over to the coat rack. Grabbing her leather jacket, she then began to head for the basement door. She would take the sewers. After all, she spent enough time with Angel to know at lease where the hundreds of twisting tunnels led to.

**A**

Angel tried to get up, but felt his left hip collapse. He grunted with pain. He knew that his hip bone was useless at the moment, and his right shoulder was dislocated. As for the rest of his body, he was surprised to see that his legs or arms were snapped or broken. Though he did wander about his right wrist. It's throbbing pain at least took his mind off of his left hip.

Several times, some of the fire from the sky almost touched him. Luckily, by the time the fire reached ground state, it wasn't so large or all that dangerous. It was more like flammable embers. Hot but not enough to keep you warm. But it still was a threat to a vampire. Especially one who could hardly move or get under some shelter.

He looked at a sewer lid in the middle of the road. Traffic had stopped when the rain of fire began, so maybe he had a chance to crawl over and get inside the safety of the sewer.

So slowly, he began to crawl painfully. Blood from both his neck wound and head wound covered his entire handsome face with its gruesome decor. But Angel ignored the blood as it attempted to flow into his eyes. He had to make it, had to survive this.

It was slow going, but he finally made it. He tried to find somewhere to put his fingers in to lift the lid. But the flat lid had a pretty bumpy surface with nowhere to put fingers of any kind. He needed a crowbar or something to have some leverage with.

Some fire fell three feet away, then burnt itself out. Angel felt panic rise as another bit fell two feet away from his head. Not good.

He began to scrape his fingers across the lid, desperate to get out of the open. The lid suddenly began to move. Angel rolled over, watching with interest as the lid slowly was shoved to the side. He almost cried with relief as a beautiful, familiar face popped out and gasped.

"Angel." Cordelia said.

Angel crawled forward, attempting a smile. "Hey."

As Cordelia began to crawl out, Angel held out his hand that was the only thin not in pain and stopped her. "No. I'm coming in. Just crawl down and get back."

She quickly did as she was told. "Alright. Come on down!"

To here surprise, Angel literally fell down the hold, landing on his hands and knees. He cried out in pain, and collapsed in the sewage floor. Cordelia quickly ran over, kneeling down and rolling him onto his back.

"Angel! Angel, please answer me!"

Angel opened his eyes, and groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Cordelia cradled his head, smiling through unshed tears. "Sorry for what, big guy?"

Angel sighed. "I tried. All of us did. But he was just too powerful. Lindsey.... he won."

"Shh... It's okay. It's not over yet. We'll get him next time."

Angel tried to chuckle, but instead coughed up some blood. "Doesn't look like there's gonna be a next time."

"Don't say that!" Cordelia demanded. "This isn't the end of the world."

Angel grabbed one of her hands that was toying with with his mussed up spiky hair. He kissed each of her finger tips. "Cor, I just want you to know, that I love you. I have for a long time."

"Angel," Cordy began shaking her head. "Don't. You don't have to say it, not when the world is falling apart around us."

"But I do." Angel argued weakly, trying to fight to stay awake. His voice was throaty and didn't sound like it usually did. Cordelia noticed the gaping hole in his neck, and felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You mean so much to me. My best friend who... never... gave up on me. Who excepted me... the demon... the man.... all..."

Angel's eyes fluttered shut as the pain and exhaustion took its tole. Cordy stroked his hair, and sighed.

"This better not be the end." Cordelia spoke aloud. She looked up at the ceiling. "You owe us that much."

Then, with a strength that would be impossible without the adrenalin, Cordy managed to drag him away from the hole of the sewer. As she climbed up the ladder to put the sewer lid back in place, Angel regained consciousness.

"Cordy?" Angel gurgled out, feeling suddenly alone. Was he in hell again?!

"Shh... I'm here." Cordy calmly said. Touching his dislocated shoulder, she frowned. Even tough she couldn't see in the darkness, she could at least touch and feel. And what she felt didn't feel too good.

"What happened?"

Angel slowly and haltingly explained the fight, and Lindsey. Though Aglatheriel wasn't coming just yet, the knowledge that stopping Lindsey woudl be harder than ever before wasn't comforting in the least. Laying a hand on his arm, Cordelia explained to him that they needed to get back to the hotel, and that she needed him to lead her through the dark sewers. Angel grunted in agreement, though not looking forward to the pain that would come with it.

Helping him to sit up, Cordy squeamishly help him pop his shoulder back into place. Angel kept silent, but Cordy could imagine the pain he must be feeling.

"Ready?"

"No. But let's do it anyway." Angel croaked.

"OK. On three. One... Two... Three!"

The first attempt was a failure as Angel collapsed as soon as he put pressure on his left hip. The second time, Cordelia used every once of strength to support his weight on her as she pulled him up. Senscing his guilt over her literally having to support half of his weight, Cordy tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, what do you know? You lost some weight!"

Angel snorted. "I'm... I'm not fat."

"Yeah, like I said. You lost some weight."

Angel half smiled, though Cordy couldn't see it, and replied, "It's not weight, Cor. It's the blood loss."

Cordy rolled her eyes, knowing that he could see her facial expressions with his vamp senses. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll start believing it."

**A**

Connor woke up as Lorne tapped his cheeks. Opening them, he saw Lorne's worried red eyes looking him over. "Hey, Junior. Any broken bones?"

Connor groaned, sitting up. "No. Not tonight....What's happening?"

Lorne and Connor looked up at the gaping open ceiling that was once made of glass. Lorne shook his head. "It's raining fire."

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Gone with the flames, though I doubt he's dead." Wesley answered, tying a piece of his shirt around the wound in Gunn's thigh.

"It this... the end?" Connor asked, tears spilling dowin on his pale cheeks.

"No. But close to it." Lorne replied.

Connor looked at the broken window where his father was thrown off the building. "Dad."

He ran over, and peered down. There was no sign of his father, just a puddle of blood way down below. Lorne place his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You can't go looking for him. It's too dangerous."

"But it's raining fire outside!"Connor argued, pointing at the flames.

"I know. But I know you're dad a lot longer than you, me amigo. And there's one thing I learned, and that is your dad is resourceful. He's probably holed up somewhere safe, waiting for the fire to end."

**A**

Cordelia somehow had helped Angel back to the hotel, and up to his room. She set him down on the bed, then left to go get the first aid kit she had down under the receptionist counter in the lobby.

Angel just laid there, watching the scene out of the open glass doors that led out to the balcony. He never did put his bed back in his room, not after Connor's kidnapping and the earthquake. Now, he kinda wished he did, considering if there was a tomorrow, the sun rays would turn him to ash. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad to what could be coming.

_You can't stop fate, Angel. It's my destiny to become one with Aglatheriel. And tonight will be the beginning, making way for the Dark Master to return._

If tonight was the beginning, he shuddered to think what tomorrow would bring. Interrupting his gloom and doom thoughts, was hurricane Cordy as she rushed inside, holding the first aid kit. She gently sat by his side on the bed, and began to unbutton his shirt. Angel didn't help, his eyes focused on the sight outside. It was hauntingly beautiful, something he would have relished if he was evil as the city was covered with the burning flames.

He eased out of the shirt at Cordy's bidding, then allowed her to take off his boots. When her hands reached the belt buckle of his pants, Angel grabbed her smaller, darker hands and gulped.

"Cordy?"

"Angel, you fell off of a building. I need to see the damage."

If Angel could blush, he would've. Watching as those slim fingers unbuckled his pants, then slowly unzipping his pants was becoming a great distraction to the pain. She hesitated as she slid her fingers underneath the waist band, looking up at him with bashful eyes.

"Are you.. um, wearing.... under-ware?"

Angel nodded, unable to speak. Lifting his hips painfully, he allowed the brunette to slide his pants down and off, leaving him clad only in his black boxers. Hesitantly, she mapped her hands along his torso, checking for breaks. She frowned when coming to his wrist.

"I think it might be broken. Can you move it?"

Angel did, though not without some pain. She nodded. "Well, you'll heal faster than a human. What about your hip?"

He shuddered as she gently laid a hand on his left hipbone. It was painful, but so erotic! He looked down and frowned, instantly asking for a blanket. Not noticing a certain male reaction, she grabbed a blanket that was folded at the end of the bed, and laid it over him waist down. Opening the first aid kit, she took out the usual cleaning supplies needed for cuts, along with bandages. Grabbing a rag, she dipped it in the bowl of water she had brought with her, then commenced to cleaning the dried blood covering his face.

Angel watched her, no longer trying to hide his feelings for her. She said nothing as she slowly nursed his wounds. It wasn't a time to speak, for words would only get in the way. They had this moment, where the past couldn't interrupt them or get in the way. For who knew what would tomorrow would bring?

Carefully putting a bandage over his the deep gash on the side of his head, she turned her gentle ministrations on his throat. Even she had to grimace at the ugly, painful looking wound. Her face filled with pain as she pulled out a wooden splinter.

"He staked you with your own stake?"

Angel nodded. Cordy shuddered, wishing for someway to heal him completely. Biting her lower lip to stop the tears, she turned her head as she busied herself in preparing the bandage. Angel's hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't," she pleaded, still not quite ready to let him have her heart. Not after the peep show at the elevator. "I can't. Not just yet."

"I know." he croaked. His mouth then turned into that favorite crooked smile she loved so dearly. "I can wait. If we survive this, I'll make sure you'll never doubt my love again."

It was hard for her to breathe as his fingers touched her lips. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation, remembering the other night. Sure, she was in the teenage state of mind. But her heart still never forgot, just as Madam Lulu told her.

Opening her eyes, she wrapped her hand around his that was stroking her cheek. "I'm counting on that."

Lowering his hand, she placed the bandage over the gaping hole in his neck, then bent down and kissed it. Angel opened his arms, his eyes begging for her to join him. Slowly, she got up and walked to the other side of the bed, slipping off her shoes. And easily, so not to jar his body, she laid down beside him, curling up in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

Angel sighed with relief, then repeated the words Lindsey said to him. "Can't stop fate."

Both watched the sky burn, together. It was the most terrifying and romantic night of their lives. No matter what happened, they were glad that they were in each other's company, possibly sharing the last night on earth. The sad thing was, in the future as they faced the evil that was coming, this would be the memory that was one of their most comforting ones. A night in their non normal lives that was sadly cherished, considering the circomstances.

**A/N: **_Short, but still a Angel Doomsday chapter that's worth writing about. More to come with more big bad things in store. _


	18. Chapter 18: Still Alive for Now

**A/N: **_And here it is, more Doomsday stuff._

**Ashes**

**Chapter 18: Still Alive... for Now **

Angel's eternal day and night clock finally woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he happily realised that he was indeed still alive... As alive as a vampire can get. Unfortunately, he found himself alone, with no Cordy snuggling up to him. How disappointing.

Sitting up, he relieved to find that his hips felt much better, and his wrist was back to normal size. But his old muscles felt their age from the lost battle last night, reminding him that there was no time left to lose. The bedroom door opened as Cordelia entered, dressed, apparently showered from the drying wet hair touching her shoulders. She grinned as she turned the lights on.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Guess there is a morning after, huh?"

Angel nodded, trying to smile. "Yeah, and all the 'You-Lost-Big-TIme' along with it."

Cordy sighed as she sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "No time for feeling sorry for ourselves, Angel. So, we lost a battle. That doesn't mean we lost the war."

"I know, but last night shook me up, Cor. I've lost before, fighting demons and such. But to Lindsey?"

Cordy just stared at him, making him nervous. "The male ego has no boundaries."

Angel scowled, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Cordy grinned, patting his thigh. "Come on, Broody. We've got to go save face and figure out our next move."

Standing up, she walked back to the door and paused. Turning around, she knock his socks off by giving him the mega-watt smile. "Oh, and your welcome."

He looked at her with a blank expression. "Um, for what?"

She pointed to the heavy drapes that now covered the closed glass doors leading to the balcony. "For saving your life. When you finally went to sleep last night, I had to get out of my comfortable snuggle position and close the doors and drapes. Otherwise, you'd be just a pile of ash for me to clean up."

Angel chuckled as she left, looking at the spot she just stood at. He had to admit, he was a lucky vampire on some things. Having Cordelia Chase in his life was one of those lucky things.

**A**

Cordy heard talking downstairs, Gunn's voice the loudest as he frantically tried to contact Fred. So far, the only ones to rport to duty was the guys who went with Angel last night. All were battered, bruised, and injured to the point that going out fighting would be impossible. Namely Gunn, who's thigh would have a nasty scar by the time it healed.

"Any luck?"

Gunn looked up as Cordy came down to join them. His face was tired and hagard looking from staying up all night worrying over his girl. Wesley looked just as tired, spending the night searching the streets while avoiding the fire. Things were looking grim where Fred was concerned.

"Nothing. I can't find no trace fo her." Gunn said miserably, hanging the phone up.

Lorne sighed, shaking his head. "Last night was a doozy. She could be anywhere."

Wesley shook his head. "I checked the hospitals, but no such luck. Connor's out now, dropping by places she's been seen before."

As if on cue, in came Connor and Fred. Upon seeing Gunn, she immediately ran over as he met her half way. Cordelia smiled as the couple kissed and clung to each other. She turned to look at Wesley, then frowned. It was so obvious that he stilled loved her. He turned his head away from the joyful reunion, looking at nothing inpeticular on the wall.

Connor strolled over to the counter, shaking his head at their public display of their feelings. "Get a room."

Cordy grinned, giving him a playful punch in the arm. "Good job finding Fred."

Connor smiled, a bit of pride slipping in. "It's nothing, really."

"So, how's it lookin' out there in the City of Angels?" Lorne asked, sitting down at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Not too good. A lot of scared people. But no major damage was done to buildings or civilians. A lot of traffic jams though."

"Yeah, well, it's not every day you see fire raining from the sky. It seemed that the world was going to end there for a minute or so." Cordy replied, leaning against the counter.

"More like hours. And you want to know what's the worst part of being there when the evil Bastard did his mojo?" Lorne asked. "I can't read people anymore!"

Wesley turned around, walking back to the counter. "Really? Nothing?"

Lorne shook his head. "Zip. I can't even pick up a simple vibe from anyone. That little light show before the big fire, well, it did something."

"The orb," Wesley said slowly. "That spell he performed, it took your power, and most likely every magical creature in this city."

Lorne shivered. "And he absorbed it after... Oh, boy. Kiddies, we're in deep here. He's going to be even more impossible to kill than before."

"Then we better get prepared for the worst." Angel announced as he descended the stairs. "Last night was the beginning."

"So, what should we do?" Fred asked as she pulled away from Gunn's embrace.

Angel looked around at the scared faces. Cordelia was right. Now wasn't the time to dwell on their losses. They needed hope. But first, they needed to know more information.

"Call Lilah," Angel said, looking at Wesley. Fred gave a confused look at them all.

"I'll explain about what went down yesterday, babe. It's a... unbelievable story." Gunn said as Wesley took out his cell.

**A**

Lilah felt like pulling her hair out. Trying to keep her employees calm about not leaving the building and the freaky thing last night was not easy. Adding the preparations of the Partners, every single one of them, to come there for peace talks with The Powers was entirely a new level of stress.

"We don't have time for sacrifices. Right now, all we need to worry about is preparing for The Partners coming to this dimension. We need our best in the room, with everything looking like there's no panicked employees!"

She rolled her eyes as the idiot on the phone tried to argue about the sacrifices that was usually done to suck up to the Partners. "Listen, you idiot. If you don't prepare the sacred pentagrams and the right food for our bosses and holy guests, then I'll... I'll..."

"Boil you alive." Gavin finished, casually sitting on her sofa. Lilah almost growled at the smug lawyer.

"Shut up, Gavin." Lilah said as she covered the mouth piece. She then returned her attention to the conversation. "Or I'll boil you alive. Got it?!"

Getting the answer she wanted, she slammed the phone down, her fingers tapping on the smooth surface of her spacious desk.

"How's it going in here?" Eve asked as she waltzed in.

"How do you think? I've got people fighting over how to prepare the food for the big meeting, people getting cabin fever, and others who are too terrified about both The Partners and The Powers meeting in the same building."

"I take it's going swell then." Eve replied, plopping herslef down in one of the chairs in front of Lilah's desk.

"Swell? Why not?" Lilah said with a strained smile. "So, what news do yo bring from beyond this building?"

"News reports show significant damage to the city, but nothing unfix-able. Although there was several slaughters done at that new club, the Sky Temple. Apparently, there was a ritual done with fire there."

"Really?" Lilah said, leaning back in her leather chair. "This sounds encouraging."

"How so?" Eve asked, feigning interest.

"It means that a physical person was behind this, not just the Dark Master. We did receive reports of a energy magical surge a week or so ago."

"Ah yes, I read the report. Do you think these two events are connected?"

"Definitely." Lilah replied, her mind working on different theories. "The prophecies regarding Aglatheriel all point to a host, a vessel he'll be merging with. We find the guy, kill him or her, case closed. At least, until Aglatheriel finds another way to enter this dimension."

Eve smiled. "Sounds like a plan. The Partners will be pleased to hear this. Of course we're under the emergency system where nobody can come in or out. The Partners made it clear they want to keep it that way."

Lilah shrugged. "So we'll get somebody on the outside to do it for us. Say a certain vampire with a soul."

The sound of her cell phone ringing stopped the conversation. Grabbing her cell from her pant pocket, she looked at the others, expecting them to leave. The others ignored her, pretending to not understand. Sighing, she answered the cell, not wanting to look weak as she answered her personal call.

"Yes?"

"Lilah. Still alive?"

Lilah sighed, leaning back. "Yes, for the present. Disappointed?"

"You know I'm not." Wesley answered. "I'm actually calling about information."

"Oh? What about?"

"Last night, we only got the historical information. We need more, such as prophecies and-"

"Well, I would love to help, but if your big brain can't recall, we're under lock down."

Wesley sighed. "Surely you can email or fax the information to us?"

Lilah frowned. "I'll get right on it. Oh, and Wesley?"

"Yes?"

"You people never did tell us just who you were looking for on that.. tip of yours. Maybe if you tell me, I could shed some light on this situation and figure out just-"

"We came in contact with a person who's someone you know personally. He's behind it all."

"He?" Lilah repeated, leaning forward. "Who's behind it? And how do you know?"

"I know because last night, we tried to kill him. But he was too powerful for us to fight alone. Lilah... it's Lindsey. He's back."

Lilah almost dropped the phone. "What?!"

"Apparently, he's working for Aglatheriel. Caused the show last night with the fire and lights."

Lilah couldn't speak. This had to be a mistake. Couldn't it?

"Well, this just keeps getting grimmer and grimmer." Lilah replied.

"Be careful, Lilah. If he finds out that the Partners and Powers are meeting there tonight, you're all going to die."

Lilah shook her head. "No, we'll be fine. Now that we know, we'll be ready if he decides to make a house call."

"I wouldn't count on it. He's even more powerful now that he has absorbed the orb of Thesulas."

Lilah raised her eyebrows. "That explains the magical reading over a week ago. Listen, we'll be sending you the information by email."

"Well, let me give you the business's email address."

"No need. We've already got it."

There was a pause on the other line. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lilah chuckled. "Because we know just about everything that goes on in that office."

**A**

As Lilah promised, they emailed all the information they had. So far, they used up about three packs of printing paper as they printed out the info.

"Wow, they were definitely holdin' out on us." Gunn remarked, looking as Cordy laid two heavy stacks on the counter.

"And I thought we were becoming such good friends." Cordy replied mockingly. Gunn chuckled, carefully leafing through the pages.

Fred settled down on a bar stool as she looked at the growing stacks. "Wow. They have all of this information, and they still can't figure out a way to stop this former Partner from coming. I guess having all the power you can have at your fingertips really isn't all that useful."

"I don't know," Gunn replied, taking a long swig of his coka-cola. "I wouldn't mind being able to snap my fingers, and have certain demons killed and disposed of before five minutes were up."

Cordelia snorted. "Count me out of that fantasy. I prefer to work with a clear conscious than having all the money and power in the world."

"I'm just sayin'." Gunn said with a smirk. "Of course, signing away your soul is not as good as it sounds. Been there, done that... Though that truck was worth some of the trouble."

"Where's Lorne?" asked Fred, looking around the empty lobby.

"Checking on Madam Lulu. Personally," Cordy said, leaning over to gossip. "I think he might have a crush on her."

Fred's face lit up as she giggled. "Oh! That would be so romantic! From what Lorne told me, they've been friends for years."

"Yup," Cordy confirmed, nodding her head. "And it seems that Lulu wants to move their relationship up a level, if you know what I mean."

Both girls giggled. Gunn rolled his eyes, refocusing on the stack of papers. There was so much to look through, some of it making no sense. He shrugged, knowing that Wesley would look through the paper and dissect what was important and what wasn't. Gunn frowned, the thought of Wesley brought his jealousy surging to the surface. The way he looked at Fred still made him want to...

He shook his head. Letting himself go there would only lead to bad things. After all, he was his best friend at one time, thought that seemed ages ago. Before he kidnapped Connor and made goo-goo eyes at his girl.

"Well, at least there might be something he can look forward to. That is, if he shares the same feelings." Cordy added. Gunn hear Fred sigh romantically, causing the corners of his mouth to turn up in the beginning of a smile.

"Oh, I think friendship before the relationship can really made a couple closer. Not that I think relationships that start off right away is bad! 'Cause those relationships do work from the whole love at first sight thing and... Well, I just like the idea of starting out slow... Getting to know each other."

"I'm with you there. I've already done the whole lust, spur of the moment, jump right into the relationships gig. None turned out well for me. I'm definitely now into the whole take it slow progress."

Fred smiled at Cordy with a all too knowing look. Cordy ignored it, suddenly interested in the growing piles of information Wolfram and Hart was feeding them. Connor and Angel entered the lobby from the basement, discussing different stratedgies when facing Lindsey again. Fred watched as the seer looked up and smiled warmly at the two. The warm, fuzzy, tingly atmosphere between the two seemed to have intensified since she last saw them.

"What's these?" Connor asked as he touched the stacks of paper.

"Evil lawyer end of days stuff." Gunn answered. "Plagues, blood, death, all stuff to look forward when Aglatheriel finally decides to come and kill us all."

"That's not going to happen." Angel replied calmly. "We'll stop this apacalypse from happening, like we do with every bad thing that passes through this town."

"Plus have some pay back." Connor mumbled, looking at the almost healed wound in his father's neck.

"Yeah, that too." Angel agreed. Then his eyes flickered over the stacks, hearing the printer still going. "Uh, how much copy paper we've used?"

"Um, two, almost three packs." Fred answered. Angel frowned, walking over to the printer.

"Is it almost done?"

"Don't be cheap, Angel. All this information will be worth the business expenses." Cordy said, walking over and looking at his neck. "Well. it looks better. Does it still hurt when you talk?"

"No." Angel replied, still looking at the printer with growing agitation. "Do you think we should send Wolfram and Hart a receipt for the cost of the paper? Ow!"

"I don't believe it. The world is in danger while your arch Nemisis is still on the loose, and all you can think about is cost of paper? Unbelievable!"

Angel stopped rubbing his sore arm, and smirked. "No. I was also thinking about how appetizing you look in that skirt."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, trying to fight a smile. "My Gucci knock off skirt has nothing to do with your cheapness, buster."

The printing finally stopped. Cordy rolled her caramal eyes as Angel grumbled about only one piece of blank copy paper left.

Wesley entered the lobby from the kitchen, holding a heavy, old book. "Ah, I see that the printing's stopped. Now we can begin going through this fountain of information."

"Oh, happy, happy, joy, joy." Cordelia grumbled.

The group sat down and took a highlighter, beginning their long task of searching for anything that would prepare them in some way for what was to come.

**A**

Walking along the halls of Wolfram and Hart, eavesdropping on any information on exactly when their guests would arrive that night was easier than Eve thought. With the lock down and nerves raw from the unknown, people let their guard down and openly talked about the preparations. Nobody bothered to ask why the beautiful young woman seemed to be everywhere, in the background. She now saw why vampires enjoyed stalking their preys, watching form the shadows as the soon to be victims discussed any and everything. The power from the knowledge of knowing that their lives were in your hands was a high she really started to become addicted to.

Passing Gavin's office, she heard two people talking in low, muted tones. Making sure that she was alone in the hall, she casually leaned against the door, picking up the conversation.

"Do you think they'll let us go once The Partners and The PTB meet?"

"Maybe." replied Gavin. "But with one of our ex employees running loos, working for Aglatheriel, we may have to be prepared to bunker down here."

"Not me! I'll be damned if I'm going to stick around to be slautered!"

"Blaine, your my personal assistant. Where ever I am on company time, you will be too." Gavin replied, the threat in his voice not subtly hidden at all.

"M. Park, I'm only being realistic." the assistant whimpered. "Face it, Linwood didn't exactly run us in the direction The Partners wanted us to go. And when Lilah took over, things seemed to get back on course."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is that now, everything is not going the way as planned, under that evil bitch's leadership, we've managed to fail in capturing and dissecting the vampire's offspring, snatch the seer when we had the chance, or see that Lindsey McDonald is the guy who's the one trying to release the Ex Partner that's going to over throw our bosses and slaughter us all!"

Eve almost chuckled. At least somebody knew that things were hopeless for them.

"The Partners are not going to be happy because they are going to have to enter this dimension for a second treaty with our enemies. And guess who's going to get the blame? Us. You know that Lilah will find a way to make it out all our fault. We might as well sprinkle salt and pepper on ourselves. I'm sure The Senior Partners are going to be hungry when they come here."

"Blaine, don't be dramatic." Gavin replied, though losing some of the confidence he had a minute ago. "The Senior Partners have too much on their minds to start chopping off useless employees. Besides, being the CEO of Wolfram and Hart means that anything that escapes under our noses is always put on the boss. Lilah wouldn't be able to fast talk herself out of that, and she knows it."

"Okay, sir. So say if we do survive what's coming. This branch of Wolfram and Hart will still be investigated."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

There was silence. Then Blaine broke it with a different and more interesting question.

"What about Lindsey?"

"What about him?"

"There's a large chance he'll find a way in here. Even though we changed all the pass words in the computer system, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the means to get in here."

"If he does decide to crash the peace treaty meeting tonight, he won't stand a chance. Nothing can stand the might of a Senior Partner or The Powers."

"Really? You weren't here when Angel broke in here and killed one of the Partners as he comporilised here for the big review."

Again silence.

"We're ready for any intrusions."

"Sure, but if we're not, it sure would be handy to know of a certain secret exit out of this place. Wouldn't you agree?"

Eve leaned closer to the door. So, there was a secret exit that even the shut down procedures didn't cover.

"Do you know something I don't, Blaine?"

"Yes... I... accidentally over heard Lilah one day, during the years Lindsey worked here, discussing about the supply room on the third floor. Apparently, when Lindsey helped Angel break in here and steal some disks and the Shanshu scroll, the lawyer himself was going to use the secret exit as his getaway. But of course, Holland called for everyone to come and be read. He never did use it, but Lilah had some how got the information from him about it."

"Have you seen this exit yourself?"

"Yes. I went to check it out. It's covered up by all the supplies on the shelves, but once you remove them, you can find a small, almost invisible button. It's so well camouflaged against the wall paint that you would never know it was there."

Gavin's voice seemed more animated as he asked where it led.

"Well, you go through this slide or vent like thing down, until you reach the sewers. Sure, getting out is easy, but there is no way back in. It was designed to be used by only the CEO and who he or she deems worthy to sneak away with them."

"Blaine, I have to say that your conduct in this manner is completely and absolutely... brilliant."

Eve heard the two chuckling about this tid bit of information.

"If Lindsey does somehow interrupt the meeting and is able to stand up against the bosses, then it would be our solemn duty to survive, taking wiht us the Nameless Scrolls. Can't let Aglatheriel's lapdog get those handy items."

"Yes, I agree." Blaine said.

"You do know that nobody else can know about this. Not even Kasey from accounting."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone else, sir. Besides, Kasey's been getting a little clingy lately. Thinks I'm going to pop the question."

Eve pulled herself away as the conversation turned to non important things. She didn't like the idea of a possible escape route for these vermin. But, she had no worries. She'll just have to stick close to Gavin, and tell Sirk about this little secret. After all, he was jsut as loyal to bringing Wolfram and Hart down as she and Lindsey was. Though his wasn't out fo loyalty to Aglatheriel, more of a vengeance thing for sacrificing his children and grandchildren when he accidentally translated a passage wrong in some other scroll.

Entering the unisex bathroom, Eve made sure that there wasn't a soul in there with her. Seeing that she was alone, she entered a stall and locked it. Pulling out her cell, she dialed Sirk's number.

"What is it?" grumbled the aging English man.

"Sirk, listen well. I've got an assignment for you...."

**A**

With each hour that passed, came new and fearful revelations. The somewhat normal mood in the office that morning turned dreary and solemn as the afternoon passed. The odds seemed to be stacked against them the more they read.

The only comfort they had was that only one sign of Aglatheriel's coming had passed. Possibly two. What with teh snakes and bird thing that happened. Wesley was the one who was pessimistic on that account, sure that the madness part for the animals had still yet been seen.

Lorne, who joined them not too much later after they started their group study session, seemed the most depressed of them all. According to his friend Madam Lulu, the underworld concerning Las Angeles was in complete chaos. Powers were gone, causing those who didn't have demony powers to begin to try and take over territories. The whole demon community was in a uproar.

The need to be prepared seemed to be not enough as the hours passed by. Taking breaks and discussing possible ways adn spells that could be used always ended with question marks. Lindsey had now real power that could block any multiple amount of spells, causing some to backfire if they weren't careful.

One good thing was that the calls from the other day had stopped. No more supernatural occurances, which seemingly sounded good. But in fact, it had Wesley wandering if this was only a sign of bad things to come. He voiced his thoughts as they took another break.

"I see nothin' wrong with having a break from all the crap that's been happening lately." Gunn replied. "We don't have to have supernatural drama all the time."

"That's not what I mean." Weslye said irritably. The atmosphere between the two still hadn't changed. "Haven't you felt it? That certain instinct that tells you that this is the calm before the storm?"

"I would be with ya there, crumb cake, if I didn't have my gift stolen." Lorne replied bitterly, downing his sea breeze.

"Well, I can say that I feel like someones holding these doom signs over my head." Cordelia agreed. "It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Which is why we're getting as much information as possible." Angel replied. "So if we fail in stopping Lindsey, we might have a leg up on how to stop Aglatheriel when he comes."

Wesley frowned as he gave Angel the paper he had been reading. "According to this, he'll be merging with his vessel. If those two become one..."

Again, uneasy silence filled the air as Wesley left his sentence unfinished.

"I sya no more breaks." Fred said as she quickly ran back to the sofa and picking up where she left off. The others joined her, trying to find something among the chaos.

**A**

Eve's cell rang loudly as she sat in Lilah's office. Seeing the strange symbols on the green screen she knew that the Partners were contacting her. She gave Lilah a knowing look as she answered the important call.

"This is Eve speaking.... So the Powers set a time finally?"

Lilah's fingers gripped the pencil in her hand until it splintered. She ignored the tiny wood splinters as they dug into her hand, the blood droplets slowly oozing dripping unto the desk.

"Eight o-clock. Yes, we should be ready by then.... Of course, Lilah knows what will happen if this firm fails in the preparations of the ceremony."

Lilah leaned back, answering Eve's mocking smile with one of her own. She wasn't going to fail. It wasn't in her nature to do so when it counted. When others counted her out, she always managed to prove that the underdog could get it done. Now was no way different. This job was her calling, and nothing, not even Aglatheriel himself, would snatch that away from her.

"Yes, of couse. Thank you, sir." Eve got off the phone, and stood up. "It's been confirmed. The meeting will begin at eight. The Partners will be here by seven forty, as well as The Powers. So that give syou," Eve paused to look at her watch, "two hours and thrity five minutes. No pressure."

"Of course. Now, do you mind leaving, I've actually got work to do."

"Whatever you say, boss. The count down till your fate is ultimately decided _is_ ticking."

Lilah watched the confident liaison leave her office, again getting the feeling that something wasn't right. It was almost as if she was insinuating something. This time, she didn't push those instincts she usually never ignored, away. Picking up a phone, she called security, telling them to pay extra attention to Eve.

**A**

**7:03 p.m.**

Both hell and the higher dimensions was sparked with activity as both Representatives of good and evil prepared to enter earth's realm. Neither side thought that they would be forced to join yet again to a threat even greater then both. Destiny hung in the balance as the hour near was at hand. Would they be able to stop Aglatheriel yet again?

It was a question even The Powers didn't know. They may be all powerful and all seeing, but they were not the one who created everything. They too had to abide by rules considering fate. And this treaty and intrusion on earth's behalf was their fate.

Would they be able to trust the other side? The Senior Partners brooded on that subject as well. But they didn't allow their worries to stop what must be done. Together, this time, they would destroy Aglatheriel once and for all. They believed that they had time to find the vessel and destroy it, whatever he or she may be.

Eve had told them that they knew not who this dispictable creature was, but assured them that they were close. In fact, she gave them a name that could be a possibility. The vampire's offspring, the miracle child. Already, they were prepared to give the order for his life to be taken, once they entered this dimension. In their eyes, it was a win win situation. Kill the son, take away just one more piece of Angel's humanity. What more could drive a vampire more into the darkness than pain and hate.

But, they had to make sure first. Little did these arrogant being know that their own liaison was in bed with the vessel. Their pride and ignorance would be their down fall.

**A**

"I think we should be there." Wesley announced. The others disagreed vehemently.

"Are you crazy, English? Go willingly to Wolfram and Hart as their ultimate evil bosses stop by for a visit?"

"It's out of the question." Angel replied as he applied all his centuries of cold, hard stares at the ex-watcher.

"The Powers will be there, on their terms. They will be the only good represented as they make a treaty in the belly of the beast. We shouldn't stand by and let them do this alone."

"They're the freakin' Powers, Wes! I'm sure that Wolfram and Hart knows that they can't take them out." Cordy argued.

"It's not about their safety, but about being at the right place at the right time." Wesley insisted.

"So this time we could be there before Lindsey strikes again?" Fred asked. The twos eyes connected in complete harmony. Gunn looked at Fred with shock as she took Wesley's side.

"Exactly. Tonight is crucial, something that could tip the favors against Aglatheriel. Lindsey knows this. Both sides joining forces and putting all there efforts into finding him before he releases Aglatheriel will be a big obstacle for him."

"Wolfram and Hart is under lock down. How are we supposed to get in?" Gunn counteracted.

"I'm not sure, but as with any impenetrable fortress, there's always something that has been over looked. Something not expected. Besides, we could always ask them to allow us in. Angel is The Powers champion, so he has the right to be there."

Angel kept quiet, disliking the idea, but again seeing Wesley's logic. "If this is a chance to stop Lindsey, we can't pass it up."

"And how are we supposed to stop him? Did ya forget already that we got our asses kicked by lawyer boy last night?" Gunn asked, desperate to get a point across.

"Kinda hard to forget." Lorne mumbled.

"So?" Connor replied, not afraid to face off with the one who almost killed him twice. Well, almost not afraid. "Every things going to fall apart if we don't try. At least we know what we're getting into this time."

"Angel," Wesley sighed. "In the end, this is your decision. We fight with you, but it's your redemption and your mission that brought us together. If you decide for us not to go, we'll abide by it."

This was the part Angel hated the most. Their dependency on him to lead them on. As the leader, he had to decide on something that could end theri fragil human lives.

"Alright. I think it's a bad idea, but one that makes the most sense. We'll go. But not before we have some kind of backup protection spell of some kind. I want something that would protect us long enough from any magical influences Lindsey now has."

"I'll see what I can dig up." Wesley replied.

"Mind if I help?" Fred asked. Gunn watched the two walked into Angel's office, getting along a little too well in his book.

Cordelia snorted, folding her arms as she sat down on the island couch. Angel sat beside her, waiting for her opinion to be made known. He didn't have to wait long.

"You know, if you told me last year that we would be actually willfully going to Wolfram and Hart to protect the unholy union of our bosses and their bosses," she paused to take a breath. "Then I would have you committed. Hell, I would have myself committed."

"Tell me about it." Angel agreed.

"This idea is one of the top ten of bad ideas. I mean, wouldn't it be a little too much temptation for them to just grab Connor and try to dissect him?"

"He's not that easily dissect-able, now." Angel offered. Cordelia didn't take it. "I know things are lookin' bad, but-"

"You're not going to break into another one of your confident boost speeches are you? 'Cause the earth may end by the time you're finished."

"Cor," Angel replied, ignoring her little jibe. "I really need your backing on this."

The angry brunette looked pitifully into his eyes as she nudged him with her arm. "You do. I'm just playing my part where I try to talk you out of the crazy plan. You know, our little routine."

"Yeah, how can I forget? You question me on everything I decide." Angel deadpanned. Cordelia smiled, seeing the humor in his dark, brown eyes.

"Well, somebody has to do it. You're not big on the thinkin' part when it comes to old enemies showing back up."

"Gee, thanks."

"I just call them on how I see them, handsome."

**A**

**7:15**

Everything was ready. Guards in place, inter-dimensional wizards in place in case Aglatheriel's lackey shows up, buffet in place and pentagrams drawn. Lilah did it, and she gladly mentally patted herself on the back for the short notice ceremony to allow The Partners to enter this dimension. Gathering everything needed for such an occasion wasn't easy. Not to mention converting a small space in this evil building into holy sacred ground for The Powers to arrive. That was a bigger pain then preparing the way for her bosses. But it was done, thanks to the law-firm in Rome who magically sent a priest to Un-evil the place for them. Not to mention having the seven virgin vessels who would be the 'Physical Temples' for the Powers to enter and control.

Looking at her watch, she actually felt a tiny bit of confidence that this might work without a hitch. They were making great time. All they were waiting on was for the gathering of the employees. Each were filling in, drinking some champagne to ease the tension in the room. Dare she say that she even saw some smiles on her employees strained faces. The only one who looked petrified was the poor priest, what's-his-name. He knew this was a house of evil, his only comfort was that he was doing God's bidding by making way for The Powers That Be. And the rosery in his hand, which he clutched desperately while praying as many prayers to the saints and Mary.

The men and women virgins seemed undaunted by the place or the evil employees. Their faces looked serine as they laid down inside the now sacred ground, waiting to be filled by The Powers.

Eve sauntered on over, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Lilah stifled the urge to make a catty remark. The Partners were too close to coming here for her to piss off their liaison. One she didn't trust for even one second.

"Nice little chindig you put together. I have to say, I'm impressed." Eve complimented, looking around the large room, filled with low chattering employees.

"Thank you. Coming from you, it just makes me feel all fuzzy inside." Lilah replied, her tone all sugery sweet with a pinch of sarcasm. Okay, so she couldn't help but be a little catty. It was her nature. "So, what did the Partners say when you told them about Lindsey?"

"Not pleased. After all, they did let him live after his little stunt helping Angel blow up our body harvesting center, not to mention refusing the position that they offered him. Let me put it this way, they will be dealing with him personally once they're done with the treaty meeting."

Lilah watched Eve carefully, looking for any sign of lies. The woman looked her straight in the eyes as she answered the question, didn't even flinch when the subject was brought up. Since Eve's been talking personally with The Partners, politely refusing Lilah from talking with them herself, Ms. Morgan's suspicions have grown more and more. From what Lilah gathered from watching and listening to this woman speak, she was either being completely honest and just doing her job, or she was the perfect lier. Lilah was leaning toward the lier part.

But without proof, Lilah wasn't able to make any moves. Well, public moves. Having Eve watched and her room inside the lawfirm bugged secretly was just the beginning.

"Sounds fun. I hope we get to watch the show when they do find him."

Eve nodded. "I thought that you might be a little... disappointed."

Lilah looked at the shorter woman with annoyance. "And why would I be?"

"Well, you two did work closely together. And from what I gather from Gavin, you admired his dedication to the law-firm when he wasn't having a crisis of faith."

Lilah thought she ditected a hint of something else in Eve's tone... Jealousy perhaps?

"Yes, it's true that I did admire the guy. He did have his hand cut off by Angel when finishing the words to the spell to bring Darla back. I never saw a guy so obsessed with anything as Lindsey. Well, except for the Higher Moral ground vampire himself. But as for disappointed? No. He knows just as well as I do that you don't lay in the same bed with the enemy after all the second chances you receive from The Partners."

Eve nodded, seeming pleased. "So, your loyalty to The Partners goes deeper than relationships."

"Yes." Lilah replied a little too slowly, her mind suddenly on Wesley. "I chose my path, and I'm sticking to it."

Lilah's cell began to ring to her annoyance. Grabbing the phone from her pocket, she grumpily answered it with a scowl. The scowl changed when hearing the news.

"They want to what?.... We're shut down, there's no way we can let them in unless we override the emergency shutdown procedure... Tell them we're sorry, but the only way they're getting in, is to some how orb themselves in."

Eve immediately began to question Lilah as she slid the phone back in her pocket, but first putting it on vibrate instead of the ring tone. Lilah quickly dismissed her, saying that it was just Angel and his gang wanting to be there for the ceremony. Lilah missed the look of concern on Eve's face as she turned to grab a glass of champagne from the waiter.

"Are they coming anyway?"

Lilah shrugged. "They do have a right to be here, considering their bosses are coming. But it's too late. We can't override lock down procedures until The Partners give us the go ahead."

"But they can still get in, by means of magic?"

Lilah looked hard at the young woman, slowly nodding. "Yes. But it's a complex spell, not to mention hard to find. Even the firm in Rome had a hard time finding the spell to transport the priest here."

Eve shook her head. "The Watchers council knows of it. And since Wesley was a watcher at one time, he should know it or know someone who could give it to him."

"Either way, doesn't matter. If they show up, good for them. It's not like either side can hurt the other. Treaty rules... Why do you ask?.... Eve?"

Lilah looked around, realizing that the mysterious liasion was gone. "Yeah, like disappearing after getting a little information doesn't make you extra suspicious."

**A**

The time was nigh. Soon, the Partners and Powers would enter our dimension, and join forces yet again. A heavy silence had fell upon all who were in the heaven-lies and hell. Something that had hasn't happened in million of years. Both sides tried to use everything in their power to scry for the vessel, but some unseen force kept him in their sights. The future of earth was clouded, something that never happened before.

Though it would be wiser to call off this meeting, neither side did so. For the signs have already begun, leaving no time left. They had to act now before it was too late. The Partners was ready to enter this dimension as they felt the pull of the spell their law-firm was performing. The Powers began to pull the threads of the eternal dimensions apart, all the while restraining their powers so as to not destroy this small universe.

Standing at the threshold, time seemed to stand still as the two sides began their journey.

**A**

**7:20 p.m.**

Lindsey stood outside the law-firm, a nostalgic expression on his face. The place never changed, which was almost a comfort to him. Here was where his journey began, years ago. How naive, arrogant, and prideful he was! So self confident about his place in the world. All that changed when meeting Angel. In a way, he owed it to the vampire for what he had now. If he had nobody to go to when he had his two crises of conscious, then he would most likely still be here, running the place, and most likely joining The Black Thorn. He would have to thank Angel for that, personally. But not now, he had business to take care of.

Drawing on the storm of power that now ran through his veins, he felt his molecules break and disassemble as he tried to orb inside the building. But a force stopped him. He quickly resembled back in front of the building, frowning. So, Angel and the gang told about his position concerning Aglatheriel. Didn't matter. He did have other ways, though they were no way near as cool or quick as orbing. Oh well, brute strength combined with some magical power would have to do.

Stepping up to the glass doors, he peared inside to see that an inch away was the emergency, metal doors from the lock down. Grinning, he smashed the glass doors, then raised his hands over the metal doors. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as he used Gwen's powers to deal with the electrical codes and security system. The doors slid open.

Hearing the screech of tires, he quickly stepped inside, and turned to see Angel and the gang rush out of the two vehicles. He purposely waited as Angel ran up the steps in a blur, waiting for just the right moment. _Slam!! _The doors slid down in the vampire's face.

"That was satisfying."

"Not for long, traitor."

Lindsey turned around to see some top of the line W & H swap team waiting for him. He rubbed his hands together, relishing the moment.

"Hey boys! It's been awhile. So, who should die first."

**A**

The chanting grew louder as the approach of The Senior Partners shook the building. The Powers approach wasn't too far behind as the sacred ground began to glow. Lilah got into position, standing in the front of the silent W & H's staff, standing several feet back. An aid pushed himself through the crowd, and whispered something in her ear. Scowling, she left her place as she followed the aid out of the large room.

Whipping out an electronic device, he showed her the gruesome scene unfolding down in the lobby on the first floor.

Men were ripped apart by hand from a long haired, buff man. She held her breath, recognizing Lindsey's handsome face as he joyfully decimated Wolfram and Hart's elite. No bullets could come near him as they swayed away from some unseen magical force. At times, Lindsey would release a fireball, electricity, or just stare at a man, causing him to explode. It was a nightmare.

When done with the Swap team, indsey turned and looked at the camera. His skin began to glow as he floated upward. When he was in front of one of the camera's in the corner of the roof, he grinned.

"Thanks for the welcoming party. It was fun. But knowing you, Lilah, you'll have even bigger and better security measure placed just for me." Lindsey said, his face covered in human blood. HE winked, and said, "See ya soon, gorgeous. Can't wait to catch up on things."

The screen suddenly lost it's conneciton, covered in the usual loud snowy effect of a bad connection.

"Try locating him!" Lilah ordered. The aid trembled as he pressed all the different buttons. All the cameras showed the same snowy scene.

"The cameras are down. In fact, it seems the whole system is out of whack."

"Keep trying!" Lilah shouted. "And contact the wizards and witch's. Tell them that our guest has arrived, and it's time for them to give him his special gift."

"Ma'am, I think you should call off the ceremony-"

"I don't pay you to think!" Lilah growled, though the thought already crossed her mind. "Damn it!"

Leaning against the wall, she listened as the aid tried to contact security, or anybody on his walkie talkie. All he got was static.

"I can't." the aid whimpered. "There's some type of electrical interference.

"Figures," Lilah muttered, knowing that Lindsey was behind it. "Go spread the word among our magic team that he's on his way up. I'll go and stop the ceremony."

The aid's face paled, but he did as he was ordered to do. Springing into action, Lilah reentered the room and began to shout, halting the ceremony. But a another voice shouted to, telling them to go on, Senior Partners orders. It was Eve, who now was standing just a few feet away from the men in robes who were performing the spell. Lilah finally made her way through the crowd, personally ordering for the men to stop. Eve told them if they did, they were dead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lilah all but growled as she pulled Eve to the side, squeezing the smaller woman's arm painfully.

Eve managed to remove her arm from Lilah's cold, steel grip and replied, "My orders were simple. Make sure that _nothing _disrupts the Ascension of both The Partners and The Powers."

Lilah had enough of Eve's self acclaimed pull with the Partners, at times acting as if _she _was the one who ran the show. "Listen here, Girl Friday, your job is to carry out the orders, not give them."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing. The Senior Partners wishes is for this meeting to carry on as scheduled!"

"And _my _job is too protect the interests of this firm, and when there's a threat, I have to do whatever I deem necessary to assure that nothing interferes with The Partners goals." Lilah said between clenched teeth before turning her head and ordering for the evil monks to stop. They finally did, staring at the two women as they argued.

"Good! Then our goals are the same." Eve argued. "If you monks don't want to face The Partners fury when they find out you stopped the ceremony on a technicality of leadership, then I suggest you start chanting!"

"Lindsey is on his way up, and it seems that nothing can stop him. It's too dangerous to hold the meeting here. I said stop that damn chanting!"

"Don't even think about it!" Eve ordered, her chilled glare keeping them from obeying Lilah's orders. But the damage was done among the rest of the employees as panicked murmurs began.

Lilah now bluntly ignored Eve, stepping toward the monks. Eve narrowed her eyes, grabbing a champagne bottle from a waiters tray. She quickly walked over and tapped the CEO's shoulder. Turning around, Lilah felt a painful clash as the bottle slammed against her cheek bone. She could have sworn that she saw stars as she fell to the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before losing consciousness.

Eve looked around at the stunned crowd, even the monks stopped chanting. "I suggest everyone remain calm. Lindsey can't possibly stand against both The Partners and Powers might."

Turning around, she smiled sweetly at the monks. "Gentlemen, you may resume with the spell."

The monks hesitated, but then figured that they did not want to die because they delayed The Partners Ascension. Eve looked down at Lilah's still form, smiling smugly at the swollen cheek. Nudging her still form, she turned and looked at the guards. "Can somebody please take the CEO back to her office? She won't be up to greeting The Partners just yet."

The building began to shake as the approach of the Partners grew nearer. A vile presence filled the air as one of the guards carried Lilah back to her office. They were close.

Eve watched as a blinding light began to come from the five male virgins, and the two women virgins. The Powers were almost finished with the process of melding their Ascension into their fleshy temples. Fire shot up from the spot's where the Partners began to take form. She smirked, slipping back into the crowd as she waited for Lindsey's arrival. Other than Lilah's little delay, things were going as scripted.

**A/N: **_This chapter took some thinking and rewriting on certain aspects. Now, I'm satisfied and will be working fiercely on the next chapter. _


	19. Chapter 19: The Destruction of W & H

**A/N: I changed some things. If you want to, skip down to when Lindsey and the Partners are talking**_. _**REason for the change in how the Partners die (Or at least their bodies) and Aglatheriel not absorbing their powers is simple. It really, really complicated what I had in mind for this fiction. So, I went back and decided on going with my orginal idea when starting this fic. If you don't want to read this chapter again, I'll just go ahead and tell you what went down. The dagger that Eve posses is a holy weopan, which can only be used by someone who works for the forces of good. Since Lindsey and his Master are evil, the only way he could use it against them is a loophole. The power that orb took from Cordy. Since the series never went deep into what kind of demon blood they put in her (Excluding Jasmine and her crap) I decided to graph in my own thing and make it holy, considering it is from THe Powers. So using that and the dagger, he does his thing, then with Eve by his side and sharing her power, they open up a portal with the dragon who gobbles them up. As for the White room evil girl, he did absorb hers still because that plays a role later on. Okay? Okay!**

**Ashes**

**Chapter 19: The Destruction of Wolfram and Hart**

Angel cursed as he beat on the door, ignoring the attempts of the men as they tried to pull him away. Connor stepped in and managed to peel his father away. Wesley sighed as he sat down, asking for the women's help in setting up for the spells. He knew that performing the orbing spell wouldn't be easy, nor adding a protection spell. In fact, it could kill them all or like going through portals with metal binding people together, they could become a freakishly Siamese twin. Or both. Either way, they may be too late to stop Lindsey.

"Fred, pass the Arklard bones around, everyone needs to hold these as we chant the spell."

"What about the protection spell?" Lorne asked with a gulp, looking at the building with unease.

"It's simple enough. Gunn volunteered to perform it while we orb inside of the building, due to his injured leg."

Gunn groaned as he sat down, holding the sheet of paper that Wesley gave him earlier before leaving. "Don't worry, Man. I got your back."

Lorne didn't look convinced. "You're letting an armature perform the spell?"

"Yes. It takes a bit of time to perform, and time we don't have!" Wesley snapped, his mind on Lilah. "Gunn can handle it. He just has to remember to face east as he says our names."

Standing up, he motioned for everyone, excluding Gunn, to stand in a circle. Quickly drawing a chalk circle around the group, he joined them and began to chant, the others repeating what he said. He wasn't very optimistic that it would work, the spell calling for great strength of mind. If any were to lose concentration while transporting inside of the building... well, he shuddered to think.

Gunn watch them all, hoping that this spell was the right way to go. Especially with Fred. Their relationship needed to be repaired, that much was obvious, despite their happy reunion that morning. Despite being grateful that each other was alive, the dark issue concerning the Professor needed to be addressed. He loved Fred, and he wanted to prove that their love could make it.

His eyes widened as their bodies glowed and then turned into a swirling mist, then they were gone. "Whoa."

Suddenly, they reappeared. All were panting.

"What happened?" Cordy asked, looking around. "Why didn't it work?"

"Something blocked us... Probably a security measure Wolfram and Hart put up to prevent Lindsey from entering unannounced." Wesley repleid bitterly.

"Now what do we do?" Fred asked. Nobody had an answer.

**A**

Lindsey was having one hell of a time! Trying out these powers was a dream come true. Nothing could stand in his way. So far, both man and demon couldn't withstand his strength and powers. But upon seeing the time, he knew that he had to cut his fun short and go crash the party on the twelfth floor. Noting that since there was only a magical force stopping things from orbing into the place, and not necessarily permitting him from orbing around within the building, he decided to skip the normal elevator or stairs as was normal beings costumed to. Closing his eyes, he began to orb up. He was stopped on the eleventh floor by the inter-dimensional wizards and witches.

"They got you people involved? Hm, Lilah really is pulling all the stops for me. How about letting me through, and I'll leave you last to kill?"

"You shall not pass!" One wizard said in a deep forceful voice.

"I can't believe you just quoted Gandalf." Lindsey replied in a disgusted tone. "I think I'll just kill you now!"

Both sides attacked, throwing extreme amount of power at the other. all the metal doors that barred halls and doors blew up from the power surge on that floor.

**A**

The large crowd screamed from the sound of an explosion just a floor down. Eve was the only one calm, knowing just what would be happening at that very moment. Noticing Gavin and his assistant fleeing, Eve managed to intercept them. She leaned in and whispered in Gavin's ear, "Hurry! Go on down and retrieve the scrolls!"

"But... what if-"

"Sweetie, are you disregarding a direct order from someone who knows The Partners personally?"

Gavin smiled nervously. "Of course not, Eve."

"Good. Now go, take the elevator. I doubt Lindsey's taking one himself."

She watched with glee as he nodded and ran out of the room. She narrowed her eyes at the assistant, and said, "As for you, I would suggest staying here with me."

Blaine gulped, then nodded. Eve smirked, taking his arm and guiding him back to the crowd. The Partners and Powers were almost there.

**A**

Lindsey snapped the neck of the last wizard, dropping the body. Feeling annoyed that he was yet again slightly delayed, he raised his boot over the demonic wizard's head, then slammed it down, crushing the skull and head into mush.

Looking around and making sure he left none alive, he immediately orbed, this time without any problems. Opening his eyes, he grinned. He made it. Scanning the large gathering, he lazily wandered how to make his presence known. After all, the plan was to make sure The Partners did come, so he could kill them in their corporeal forms. As for the Powers, he would kill their fleshy temporary housing, stopping them from causing any damage to him. Even inhabiting the fragile human body still didn't stop them from being able to cause a problem for him.

Deciding that waiting till The Partners were here would be the best route, he shape shifted into a normal looking Joe in a suit, slowly making his way to the silent and still virgins as they laid on the ground, eyes closed. The light coming from them growing brighter as the process was almost complete.

Eve could feel Lindsey presence, and shivered. Trying to keep her focas on the monks while holding on to Blaine's arm, she grinned as The Partners finally appeared, the fire disappearing. There were thirteen of them, all dressed in black robes, hoods keeping their faces hidden from view.

"Why was our arrival delayed?" One Partner asked, his voice having a slight hiss to it.

The monks bowed down on their hands and knees, putting their faces to the ground. But before they could answer, guards began to shout. All attention was turned to the virgins as they began to wake, their eyes wide as Lindsey began to rip their hearts out. The priest was laying in a pool of his own blood, his gut ripped open.

Gunshots were fired, but again, all bullets were unable to penetrate Lindsey shield. One of the Partners growled as he waved his hand, knocking Lindsey several feet back. But it was too late, Lindsey destroyed the vessels, stopping the Powers ascension.

"You? You are the vessel?!" Thundered one Partner. Lindsey dropped one of the still beating hearts in his hand.

"Nice twist of events, don't you think?" he shouted over the screams of the fleeing employees.

"It's a trap." One Partner scoffed, chuckling at Lindsey.

"A little too late to leave." Eve said confidently. The beings turned and saw the dead monks littered around the petite liaison's feet. She pulled her knife from the last monk's throat, blood spraying everywhere as he fell down, eyes rolling to the back of his head. She blew a kiss in Lindsey's direction.

"After all, there is no way you will leave this room alive." Eve continued. "Not so fun being corporeal, is it?"

The building began to shake with the Partners wrath, a small portal opening above her head. "We've got a special place for traitors such as you."

Lindsey suddenly appeared beside Eve, taking her hand. The portal closed to The Partners disbelief. This particular portal led to a horrible section of hell saved for those who The Partners deemed traitors. Only a Partner could open it and close it. When they looked closely at Lindsey, they noticed his eyes were clouded with a white misty fog. When he spoke, it wasn't his voice.

"Brothers, it's been a long time."

Nervously, some of the Partners stepped back, while the more older ones stood there defiantly.

"Aglatheriel." said one Partner. "Your choice in a vessel is strange to say in the least. Choosing one such as Lindsey, who struggles with staying with a side."

"You don't know him as I do. Unlike you or The Powers, I offered him a true sense of purpose, along with all the power in the world. Don't blame me if you can't even keep your own petty, lackies under your thumb."

"Still rebellious as ever," replied another. "Your eternal burning lust for blood and power has always been your weakness. You never could find a balance. As before, it shall be your downfall."

The being controlling Lindsey chuckled, his very voice causing the air to tremble. "I believe it was you who became as humans say, cocky. You thought that you could use me to do your dirty work, then stab me in the back. Yet, your plans failed. Even when you and the forces of good joined forces, you couldn't even wipe me from existence. But now, I shall not make your same mistakes. Tonight, you shall die."

The Partners laughed at the mere shade of Aglatheriel. The elder of the bunch spoke for all of them. "Brother, you forgotten that we are not petty lawyers and demons that you can just vanquish. We are eternal, given the gifts of the evil one."

"Yes, I know." Aglatheriel said as he Lindsey released Eve's hand, beginning to circle around the Partners like a vulture. "Not only that, but certain holy weapons are the only means of ridding you of this dimension. No amount of weapons that has not been blessed and forged by holy saints can destroy any of you. And of course, it has to be a being who serves The Powrs to take full effect. But... there is a way, a loophole as your lawyers would so lovingly call it."

Lindsey's body began to glow with a beautiful, bright light. He came closer to the Partners, who gazed upon him with distrust and disgust. He stopped when standing before the elder, Zar. Eve joined Aglatheriel, handing him the dagger.

"This is one of those weopans told of old. You should recognize it, Zar. It was made specifically to kill you, the evil one's right hand lacky."

The Partner chuckled nervously. "The dagger of sorrow, made by the nun's in Rome. Father Thomas was rather a zealous priest, one I easily destroyed. Why should I be afraid of an old relic in the possession of one so evil, tainted, and lowly as you?"

Aglatheriel smirked. "Because, my dear boy Lindsey absorbed the holy powers of a innocent seer. The seer that The Powers personally have given demon genes to handle their holy power. You should know her champion well, the one with the face of an Angel."

Zar hissed, stepping back. But Aglatheriel wasn't done. With all of Cordelia's power, he pierced Zar's chest with teh holy blade. Zar screamed as Aglatheriel twisted it cruely, the light seeping through the blade and inside the Senior Partner. He drew the blade from Zar's flesh, and ignored him as he fell down to his knees. Smiling at the rest of the Partners, the former Partner himself licked the black blood off of the glowing blade.

"Who's next?"

**A**

Lilah groaned, touching her right cheek. She winced as a sharp, burning pain seem to streak across her jawbone. Tenderly, she opened her mouth, trying to test the waters. Nothing seemed broken, but it did leave one hell of a bruise, not to mention that side of her face being swollen. Thanks to Eve. Oh, there would be hell to pay when she got ahold of that tiny, little bitch!

Standing up, her legs feeling like jelly, Lilah slowly made her way to her desk, picking up the phone. Nothing. The lines were down, or so they seemed. Reaching inside her pocket, she attempted to call anybody, starting with Gavin. Maybe she could get the weasel to stop the ceremony before Lindsey decided to crash the party.

To her relief, the phone call seemed to get through. Gavin answered it immediately, sounding petrified. "What?!"

"Is that how you greet the one who could have you killed in less then five seconds?"

"Lilah! You're still alive?"

"No, I'm calling you from beyond the grave. What do you think, you idiot! Listen, I don't have much time to talk. Just stop the ceremony before-"

"I believe it's too late for that." Gavin replied.

"What do you mean you think? You're there, so you should know-"

"No, I'm not there. I'm in the basement, trying to retrieve the Nameless scrolls. I just got to remember the last code to turn off the security.... so I .... er-Li-"

"Gavin? You're breaking up. Gavin... Gavin! Damn!"

**A**

Gavin shook his head, putting his cell back. He really didn't have time for chit chat anyways. Too much was at stake. Punching in the last code, he sighed with relief as the computer granted him permission to proceed. As he began to cross the dark corridor, he heard strange sound. Turning around, he tried to study his surrounding in the dim light the lone light bulb gave. Nothing. Shrugging he proceeded on.

He made it to the wall and performed the same ritual Eve did. Before he knew it, he had the scrolls in his possession. Turning around, he screamed, seeing a pair of icy blue eyes looking at him with glee.

"Sirk! You scared me... What are you doing down here?"

"Well, you intellectual inferior twit, I'm actually here to make sure that those scrolls go to the vessel." The elderly man said before plunging a sword in Gavin's heart. The lawyer dropped the scrolls. stumbling back. He slowly looked down to see the blade all the way through to the hilt. Grabbing it, he looked back up at Sirk, opening his mouth. He then fell, dead before he hit the floor.

Grabbing the scrolls, Sirk left Gavin there to rot.

**A**

Angel and Connor were busy battering the thick steel doors as Fred and Cordy helped Gunn to the car. It was plain to see that yet again, they would be unable to save anyone that night.

Wesley was a mess. He needed to get inside, feeling responsible for Lilah. He had to make sure she survived this. It didn't matter that she was evil and worked for his enemies, somehow, he had to rescue her.

His cell phone began to ring. Looking at the others, he quietly slipped away, answering his phone. Lilah's voice sounded strange and hushed. "Wesley? I need your help."

"Are you injured?" He asked quickly, pacing back and forth.

"Other than having _Eve _slam a very expensive bottle of champagne across my face, no. I'm just peachy."

"Lilah, is there some other way in the building from the outside?"

"No. Though there is a way out. But I'm too far from it, and from the sound of people running past my office in a state of panic, we're going no where. What a waste that money was."

"Can you find a way to over ride the codes?"

There was a pause. "Not really. There is millions upon millions of codes running through the system. It would take weeks even for out top hackers to unscramble it all. Usually, we would have our mother computer run the system, with of course only putting in one code that unlocks it all. But since Lindsey apparently has control over everything, there's no way other.... Great. I'm screwed."

"No, don't say that. I promise you, you'll be alright. Now, can you at least open something, maybe have a staff member or something?"

"I can try."

"Good. Don't hang up with me. Keep the line open while trying to find anybody with proper access."

"No arguments here.... Wesley... Thanks."

Wesley closed his eyes, leaning against the building. "No need to thank me, Lilah."

"Still... You and the boss could just leave, let us die here. But... you're not. It means a lot."

"Just don't get yourself killed." Wesley replied. "Have someone at least to try to unlock something. Stay put when you do and wait for me."

**A**

Linsey's eyes finally became clear as his Master's presence left his mind. Eve joined him as they looked down at the weak forms of what was the main corner stone of Wolfram and Hart.

"It's kinda poetic." Lindsey whispered, looking at the evil beings. Eve covered his cheek with her pale hand.

"Yes, in more ways than one." She replied lovingly. Eve's face lost it's soft, loving look as she looked down at her former bosses. A twisted grin spread across her pale features. "To be here as the foundation of this kingdom the Partners built crumbles is bitter sweet. Watching as an era passes, and the dawn of a new age beginning. It's... magical."

Lindsey leaned down, kissing her softly. The dried blood covering his face and lips cracked, it's bitter and coppery taste filling her taste buds. But Eve didn't care. To be near him in this stage of power, tasting the blood of both the innocent and the wicked, was like tasting an intoxicating concoction of the finest and smoothest liquirs. She eagerly deepened the kiss, hungry for the power that seemed to surround him.

"You.... shall pay... for this." Came the weak voice from the eldest Partner. The hood that covered his face was now down, revealing a horrible, maggoty image as it's jaws of teeth opened to breathe and talk. It's yellow eyes had lost it's luster as he looked up into the faces of the ones who betrayed them all. "Our mortal bodies may die... But our wills live on... to one day take shape again!"

Lindsey held his hand over up, while grinning down at the Partners. "Maybe I will pay one day, but I doubt it. Either way, it's one hell of a ride. As for your ressurections, my Master will be looking forward to that. Until then. goodbye Zar."

A portal opened above the beings as Lindsey grabbed Eve's hand, letting her power run through him. The sound of a deep, thunderous roar shook the building. A large head of a dragon appeared through the portal, seeing the strange beings. Lindsey looked up, speaking in it's language, telling it to feast on the ones who had enslaved his race's world in it's dimension. The creature roared with glee, and quickly began to snap and devour the Partners. Zar's screams of agony was heard through out the building.

**A**

"Hey, you!" Lilah shouted, but the hack geek ignored her and jammed himself in the elevator with several other people. Though everyone knew that there was no exit, the rumor of one behind a secret wall had flourished like a wildfire.

Figuring that she had nothing else to lose, she went back into her office, and grabbed her revolver from her purse. She smirked. "A girl should never leave home without it."

Checking the chambers of her six shooter piece, she grinned. Calmly walking out, she looked around, waiting for a face she recognized that dealt with the technical department. Spotting her victim, she walked over as the man tried to board another overly loaded elevator. When a hard, feminine hand grabbed his upper arm and spun him around, he almost swung out of fear and anger. He froze when seeing and feeling the revolver pressed into his forehead.

"Now that I got somebodies attention, how about helping me with something."

"Oh God! Oh God!" The young man chanted, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, God can't help you. Not when you sold your soul to this firm. We're damned. But, if you want to post pone the inevitable fire and brimstone scene, I suggest you follow me."

The whimpering young man nodded, and sobbed as he was led by gun point to her office. Closing the door and locking it, she pointed at her computer.

"I need you to find some way to hack into the system mainframe and open one of the sealed steel doors."

The young, blond man began to wail as he sat at her desk, shaking his head. "There's no way! The system is-"

Lilah sauntered over, aiming the gun straight at his heart. "I wasn't asking."

The man's lips trembled as he slowly nodded. Lilah watched the pathetic man as he cried openly, shacking her head in disgust. "There is seriously no person in this law-firm with a spine."

**A**

Closing the portal, Lindsey stretched taut, tight, muscular limbs. Eve licked her lips, watching him under hooded lust filled eyes.

"So, babe, ready to kill all the Wolfram and Hart spineless pests?"

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." She replied huskily. Lindsey hands slid down to her bottom, and squeezed possessively.

"Who do we do first? Or what department should be slaughtered? Ha! Now I know what Darla and Dru must have felt when Angel locked me and Wolfram and Hart's best in the same room. The fear in the air, toying with your prey. It's almost like Christmas."

"Hm," she moaned. "I got an idea. How about dealing with the CEO first. If she still is unconscious, she'll be in her big, spacious office, just waiting to be unwrapped."

Lindsey's eyes crinkled as he thought about the reunion between him and the leggy brunette. "It's been a long times since I laid my eyes on Lilah Morgan. Nothing like finally fulfilling my fantasies of killing her in several different ways."

"I knew you would like the idea. And any lawyer or person we meet along the way, we'll rip their lungs out."

Lindsey chuckled darkly as Eve pulled him eagerly toward the double doors. "Why can't we just orb?"

"'Cause that will take the fun out of it, love. Let's savour the moment as we destroy Wolfram and Hart."

**A**

"What's taking so long?!" Lilah demanded, leaning over the young man's shoulder to look at the screen.

"There millions of codes to break, you can't just expect me to get lucky and stumble upon an easy one!"

Lilah smiled as she pointed the barrel of the revolver against his temple. "Well, if you don't in the next ten seconds, your brains splattered across my floor is going to be the new decoration in my office. Am I clear?"

"Ms. Morgan! That's-"

"10.."

"To expect me-"

"9.."

"Oh, God! You're serious!"

"8.."

"Stop counting! I'm trying-"

"7.."

"Please!"

"6.."

"I have an idea! Just-"

"5.."

"I'm going to die!"

"4.."

"MAAAMAAAA!!!"

"3.."

"Hail Mary-"

"2.."

"I'm in! Don't shoot!!"

Lilah patted the young, sweaty man on his shoulder. "See? Now was that so hard?"

**A**

"Maybe we can get in through the sewers." Connor suggested.

Angel shook his head, looking hard at the building. "Wolfram and Hart's security would have covered that."

"Then what do we do?" Connor asked helplessly.

Angel shrugged. "Nothing. There is nothing we can do. And maybe we're not meant to."

This got him some dirty looks. He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not suggesting the same thing I did when I locked those lawyers in with Dar-.. Uh, you know, my beige period. All I'm trying to say is that Cordy never got a vision about these people. Maybe... they're not meant to be saved."

"Maybe that's because The Powers can't send me a vision because they were being held hostage or somethin'." Cordy replied as she rubbed her arms. "Okay, bad example. But still, we just can't leave all these people here to die, even though they're evil and wanted us dead for years and pretty much dogged you and tried to turn you evil or crazy.... What was my point again?"

"The point is that we can't turn our backs on them. It's not our way." Wesley argued.

Angel walked over and leaned in to whisper, "Is that because you're really concerned for human life, or because it involves the very same woman who not only tried to take my son after he was born, but used Cordelia by sending those physical visions just to get me to release Billy?"

Weslye's face hardened at the accusation in Angel's tone and words. "I would be lying if I said that Lilah isn't a concern of mine. But human life is at stake. And among that, is the unknown about the fate of what happened to the treaty. If Lindsey killed the Partners and stopped The Powers from ascending, then our chances of ever taking Lindsey out is gone."

"Guys, come on. We need to just come to a decision already, no fighting amongst ourselves. Okay?" Fred intervened, pushing the two apart.

Angel sighed, and rejoined the discussion. Wesley had his cell phone in his pocket still on. Slowly, he slipped it out and tried to get Lilah's attention. Her confident voice was comforting to hear.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll get you in. My little, sniveling, hacker got what looks like an emergency, fire exit to open, on the west side of the building. It won't be open long, so hurry up. You got five minutes before the emergency system overrides our access."

"I'm on my way." Wesley replied as he put the phone in his pocket. He slipped away unnoticed, running toward the exit.

As the group argued, Connor notices Wesley's sudden absence. "Where's Wesley?"

The others looked around, realizing that they were one member down. Angel growled. "Damn it! He's going inside for Lilah."

"Lilah?" Fred said with confusion. The others weren't too far behind her in wandering what their leader was talking about. "Why would he go after her? And how would he get in?"

"Let's find out." Connor replied as he ran, following Wesley's scent.

**A**

There was nowhere to run or hide. Lindsey and Eve were unstoppable, killing anyone who crossed paths with them. Which pretty much happened a lot. The blood and gore covered the building as the new deadly couple of the century wreaked havoc on their former place of work. To describe the carnage would even make a baby eating demon squirm.

In some instances, people tried to flee the couple by taking the elevator. After promising Eve that he wouldn't orb into Lilah's office and kill her by himself, he was finally aloud to orb through out the building, killing those who tried any ways of escaping by elevator. When the fearful mass saw that was useless, they tried the emergency stair case. And when they reached the bottom, Lindsey was waiting for them.

After having some fun from his distraction, he orbed back to his evil companion as she led him to Lilah's office with a view. He tenderly touched the doors, as if being swamped with memories. Holland's office after he was promoted to CEO. The one man he truly could say he missed. Standing back, he kicked the office doors open, and entered with Eve eagerly following him.

The office seemed to be empty. But Lindsey wasn't ready to call this room people free. Walking inside, his heavy footsteps was the only sound other than the click, click of Eve's Prada shoes.

The office was pitch black, except for the light from the computer screen. Somebody had been there recently. Whistling, Lindsey slowly approached. As When he was jsut three feet away, a girly, shattering scream rang out like a fingers on a chalk board. The hacker jumped up from his crouching position behind the desk, tears and mucus covering his face.

"And what do we got here?" Lindsey inquired.

The hacker looked at Lindsey with wide eyes, trembling from head to toe. The Texan looked fearsome, covered with ruby red blood.

"P-P-Please! Don't kill me!!"

Lindsey chuckled darkly, crossing his arms. "What do you think, love? He is rather pathetic."

"I know. Takes some of the fun out of it.. almost. Still, he looks like a very bright young man. What's your name?"

The poor hacker gulped, trying to find his voice again. "D-D-Dave Edge, ma'am."

Eve's eyes twinkled mischievously as she turned on the lamp on the desk. "And what a polite man he is. Tell me, where is the current CEO? Lilah Morgan?"

The young man slowly shook his head. "I-I-"

"Now come on, boy. Don't lie to us, you really don't want to die a slow death, do you?" Lindsey asked, his voice cold and even.

The poor slob looked down at the huddled form of his boss, lying underneath her desk. Her hand trembled as she aimed up at him with her revolver. Lindsey noticed the movement of his unconscious eyes as they looked down at the desk with fear.

Making his decision, though Lindsey had now already guessed, the hacker screamed, "She's underneath the desk!"

A gun shot rang out, the bullet whizzing past the young man's ear. He screamed, then ran. Lindsey grabbed his arm, and said, "Thanks for your cooperation. As I promised, no slow death for you."

With that said, he quickly snapped his neck. "Just a quick one."

Lilah stood up, straightening her crumbled cream collared blouse. She still held the gun tightily, pointing it back and forth between Lindsey and Eve. She now knew what a person felt as sharks circled them out in open sea. Nobody would hear your screams or pleas for help, nobody to rescue you.

"Lilah!" Lindsey said with open arms. "You're looking great, by the way."

Eve shot Lindsey a dirty look as he appraised her with heated eyes. "Love the beaten-ed batter woman look. Suits you even more than the business one."

"Lindsey," Lilah replied, somehow finding her voice and keeping it cool and neutral. "It's been awhile. You look... different."

Lindsey grinned, patting his washboard stomach. "Yeah, thought I needed a change when moving from the city. Grew my hair long, began working out, not to mention trying to find enlightenment. Had a complete makeover, both body and soul."

Lilah put on a business like smile. "Well, gotta say, love the transformation. It suits you well."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Please, if all you are going to do is catch up with your ex-rival, then I have better things to do."

Lindsey grabbed around the waist and pressed his body up against the back of hers. "Don't be jealous, Eve. I was just saying hello, catching up a little. Doing the whole Bad-Guy-Stereo-Type that talks and gloats over their victim."

Lilah felt like gagging as Eve moaned, rotating her hips seductively against his. "I see that your taste in women hasn't improved. Hell, even both human and vampire version Darla had more class and brains then her."

Eve glared, her stare hard and deadly. Lindsey chuckled, releasing her. He slowly walked around the desk, Lilah backing away as she kept the gun aimed at his heart.

"Too bad you never left this place like I did. You would still be alive by tomorrow if you only followed my lead that day."

Lilah snorted. "You mean copping out on the opportunity of a life time? Unlike you, I have the brains to know to never bite the hand."

"And yet, here we are. Look where it got you, Lilah! Sure, you're running this joint, and like a captain of the ship, you're going to go down with it."

Lilah shook her head as she tried to back away toward the doors. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't die that easily."

She then fired over and over, using all five revolver bullets. Her limp hands dropped the weapon as the bullets swerved away from Lindsey. This was it. She was going to be done in by Lindsey. That brought a bitter and sour taste to her mouth. Then again, her every witty mind couldn't help but be glad that it wasn't Gavin.

Lindsey suddenly lunged, grabbing her by the arms and throwing her on to the floor. Eve, holding the knife, slowly walked over to join Lindsey as he looked down at the strong willed woman. Lindsey had to hand it to Lilah, she kept her brave face on as she tried to strike a bargain with him.

"Lindsey, just think for a minute. I presume you killed the Partners, so, instead of destroying Wolfram and Hart, take your rightful place as _the _only Senior Partner, ruling all of the business. We're not talking just about this dimension, but all of them. It's your destiny. This is your home."

"Tempting, I got to admit. That is, if I was still merely a mortal."

He took the knife Eve offered him and plunged it in her lower abdomen. Lilah screamed. The stab wound wasn't too dangerous, though she would bleed to death if she didn't get it fixed. But at least he intentionally missed the vital organs.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way," Lindsey replied, slowly pushing the hair out of her eyes. "You really are a woman to be admired. But, we're just on opposite sides.... Such a waste."

Allowing Eve to take the knife, he stepped back and was ready to watch as Eve would stab the woman to death. But suddenly, the doors flew open. Wesley stepped in, and immediately began to fire at Eve. Lindsey indistinctly tackled her, though not before a bullet made it's mark in her arm.

Wesley rushed over and helped Lilah up,. Both ran out of the office as Lindsey checked Eve's wound.

"I'll be fine! Just go after them." Eve insisted, covering her bloody wound with her hand. Lindsey reluctantly listened and ran out, burning with rage from the inside out.

Wesley quickly pushed Lilah aside as he peeked around the corner. Lindsey was desperately seeking them. Taking a grenade out of his sack, he quickly pulled the pin and threw it. Lindsey heard the clanging sound and looked down at his feet.

"Ah, shit."

The grenade went off, though it didn't harm him. But it did knock him for a loop.

"Come on!" Wesley urged, trying to ignore the blood soaking her shirt.

"We have to get to the secret wall." Lilah panted, feeling dizzy from blood loss.

"Lead the way." Wesley said, peeking over his shoulder as they took the gory, bloody stairs.

Lindsey shook his head, tying to get rid of the ringing. Slowly standing back up, he rolled his neck, getting the kinks out. "Nice one, Wes."

Wiping off the debris off, he quickly went to check on Eve. Ignoring her protests, he lifted her up and prepared to orb.

"Lilah's going to attempt to escape through-"

"I know. I heard Gavin and his lap dog discussing it earlier."

"Then we have no time to lose." Lindsey replied, orbing onto the floor of the exit.

**A**

"Where is it?! Where the hell is it?!" Blaine chanted over and over.

The poor assistant was frantically shoving toilet paper and other supplies off the shelves, trying to find the special button. But so far, he only saw wall.

Unknown to him, Lindsey now was standing just outside the supply closet. Setting Eve down, he peered inside through the small glass window. Disappointed that it wasn't his intended prey, he decided to settle for the terrified employee.

He opened the door, shutting and locking it behind him. Blaine turned around, and cursed. He then smiled and gave a nervous chuckle as he grabbed a paper towel roll.

"Men's bathroom was out."

Lindsey grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him up in the air. Blaine tried to scream, but instead, gasped for air as his oxygen was slowly squeezed out of him. Then, with a powerful thrust, he slammed the man's skull against the wall over and over, not stopping till he saw brain matter.

Dropping the body, he unlocked the door and exited. "They'll be here soon."

**A**

"Lilah, don't give up now! Stay with me!"

Lilah groaned as she leaned stumbled forward, the world seeming to tilt right before her eyes. But Wesley's strong, quick arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her from having a nasty tumble. Leaning her against the stair rail, he tapped her cheeks, trying to get her to focas. Her eyes cleared, as she gave him an annoyed glare.

"It's a little hard to concentrate when I'm losing all of my blood!"

Wesley tore his shirt, putting it in her hand and making her press hard on the stab wound. She cried out in pain, clenching her teeth. Tiny beads of sweat dotted her face and neck.

"Face it. All of us are going to die here."

"Not everyone. Me, you, we're going to survive. I just need you to hold on a little bit longer."

Lilah groaned, though trying to give him a smile as she continued down the stare case. "Always the slave driver, wanting to be in control of everything. Just like when we're in bed together. Mm, good times."

Wesley ignored her babbling as they finally approached the right floor. Hesitantly opening the door, the ex-watcher gave a quick lookey-loo, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, other than the dead bodies that littered the area.

Grabbing her free hand, he slowly led her out into the open. Lilah pointed at the supply room silently giving him a encouraging nod. As the couple neared the door, Angel and the rest of the gang finally caught up.

"Wesley!"

Wesley paused as Lilah rolled her eyes, muttering, "Great. The useless Calvary finally showed up."

"There's a hidden exit in that room." Wesley quickly explained, not allowing any room for talking or arguing. "It's our only ticket out of here... Did you see anyone alive down stairs?"

"Yeah, though they weren't exactly welcoming. You'd think they would be happy that we showed up." Cordelia mumbled. "It's a mess. Everyone has gone out of their minds."

"Watching people be slaughtered like sheep will do that to you." Lilah snark-ed, groaning as she held the sopping shirt tighter. "As much fun it is to glare and pester you white hats, can we please go? Or else I'm going to bleed all over your shoes."

Angel looked hard at Wesley, then nodded. "Fine. Let's just go before-"

"I appear and tear out your insides? Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me, champ." Lindsey replied as he appeared from behind the group.

Connor instantly punched the man, his father joining in, shouting for the others to go.

Upon entering the supply room, Wesley had to push Lilah away as Eve lunged forward, raising her good arm high in the air as she attempted to stab the rouge demon hunter. Wesley instinctively grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her, causing he to drop the knife. Lilah painfully grabbed a thick four inch stack of copy paper and slammed it hard across her pale cheek. Eve sagged unto the floor, unconscious.

"Pay-backs a bitch." Lilah said, dropping the stack. Fred surprised her by grabbing some paper towels and pressing it against the wound.

"Uh, thanks."

"Well, you would do it for me." Fred assured. Her eyebrows then knitted together as she frowned. "Wait.... you wouldn't."

"True... But still, thanks, Gigdet."

Wesley was frantically pulling the supplies out, Cordy helping him.

"So, where exactly is this so-called exit?!" Cordy demanded.

"Try those shelves. The button should be behind them." Lilah pointed out, sitting down on a heavy large box.

Fred joined the other two as Wesley pushed the shelf away as soon as he unloaded the weight. "I don't see it!"

"It's camouflaged. Feel around the wall." Lilah replied, her voice growing weaker.

"This is no time to faint, Lilah. "Cordy said heatedly, whacking the woman across the head.

"I found it!" Fred said as she pressed the small bump on the wall. The wall suddenly moved, revealing some kind of slide in a large vent.

"Ladies first." Wesley replied, allowing Fred and Cordy to go. He quickly helped Lilah up to her feet and over to the vent. "This is going to hurt most likely."

"Good. The pain might wake me up." Lilah replied weakly, grinning.

Wesley wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly slid down the shaft, holding Lilah protectively. The sound of the wall sliding shut was heard as they slid quickly down, down, down. Finally, they hit the sewer ground hard.

Helping themselves up, they looked around the sewer.

"No demons or Lindsey in sight. We may just survive this." Wesley siad confidently.

"What about Angel and Connor?" Cordy asked anxiously. "They don't know about the hidden button thingy-migig!"

"Forget about Angel and Junior, they'll be fine... Ha! That was hard to say with a straight face." Lilah murmured, hissing as Wesley pulled her hand and paper towels away from the wound. Lifting her shirt, he studied the wound.

"Doesn't look too deep. The blade seems to have missed your eternal organs. But, you do need to get to a hospital."

"Sure, where Lindsey and his little, homicidal, play thing can find me and finish the job. Great idea!"

"Lilah, this needs to be taken care of." Wesley persisted. Cordy crossed her arms, not looking so sympathetic.

"She's a grown girl, Wes. Can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. Besides, that's a flesh wound. She can easily stitch herself up."

"She's right. The bleeding has slowed down. I've got some contacts that owes me a few favors."

Wesley nodded. "Good. Stay away from your place or anywhere you are known to be seen. Get out of the city by all means necessary."

Lilah nodded, then looked down. "Right.... I guess this is goodbye."

Cordy and Fred looked at each other. What was going on here?

"Yes. It's been.... interesting," Wesley replied, stepping away. And that was that. Lilah could see it in his eyes. This was the end of the road for their relationship. She glance at Fred, and sighed. What was it about the skinny, sugary, sweet girls that turned men's heads?

Sighing, she looked at Wesley, then at the others. "I hope your little group can stop Lindsey... For all our sakes."

With that, she quickly turned and walked away.

"Gunn and Lorne is waiting for us in the truck. We need to get going." Fred urged.

"Sure. You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here and wait for-"

The two friends grabbed the brunette by her arms and literally dragged her away, praying that Angel and Connor would make it through.

**A**

Angel cursed as he yet again had to be on the defensive. Even with the combination of father and son's strength and speed, they couldn't even get near the man. So, they had to do the next best thing... run.

Fortunately, there were some cowering layers around, trying to hide from the wrath of the crazed man as he used fire and other means of trying to destroy the champion and son. They would panic and try to run, bu Lindsey wouldn't have it. This gave both Angel and Connor enough time to barely escape as they made their way back to the supply closet.

But of course, as soon as they entered the supply room, Lindsey orbed there. Seeing Eve's still body on the floor, Angel quickly picked her up and wrapped one large hand over her petite neck.

"One more move, Lindsey, and I'll snap her little neck like a twig."

Lindsey hesitated. "No, you wouldn't. It's not your style."

Angel face shifted, angular ridges rippled across his features. Giving Lindsey and razor sharp tooth smile, he clucked his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. Somebody forgot about the wine tasting."

Lindsey's nostrils flared as he punched a hole in the wall. "I could kill you just by looking at you!"

"And risk your lover's life?.. Go ahead. Let's see who's quicker." Angel replied, flicking his ocher eyes on his son's face. "Try to find a catch or something. The exit's here somewhere."

"Screw it!" Lindsey growled as he prepared for another smack down. But, his Master stopped him, telling him to let them go. He ignored him for a second, then complied, stepping away. Angel narrowed his tiger like eyes, wandering why the sudden change. Like Lindsey said, he could kill them both easily. Whatever stopped the angry man, it wasn't the unconscious woman in his arms.

Connor found the almost invisible bump on the wall, and pressed it. The wall slid back, a waft of somewhat stench sewage air coming from the vent.

"Connor, go."

"Not without-"

"Just go, now!" Angel ordered. "I'll be right behind you." he replied more calmly.

Connor looked at the two men as they squared off. Without saying a word he was gone. Angel smirked. "So, how should we do this?"

"Give her to me."

"Mm, no. Too risky... I'll lay her down before leaving down the vent. You don't move until I'm gone."

"Fine." Lindsey all but growled.

Slowly, Angel quietly walked over to the open wall, all the while keeping both eyes on his adversary. Taking a long breath he didn't need, he quickly set her down at his feet and slid down the vent. Fire followed him, singing some of the hairs on the back of his neck. Falling on the ground, he quickly rolled out of the way as the flames burst from the vent, then was gone.

Connor was leaning against the wall, watching as his father stood up, touching the back of his neck. "Close one."

"Yeah." Angel muttered, looking up. "Though it could have been closer."

**A**

Lindsey felt his Master's disapproval of almost turning Angel into another crispy critter. To tell the truth, he was angry with Aglatheriel. Why did he stop him? After all, he promised that he would have his revenge on Angel. Why the sudden change?

Pressing his hand against her wound, he concentrated on healing her. Feeling the magic stir, he slowly eased it into her body, knitting the flesh together. The flesh slowly pushed the bullet out, then closed up. Opening his eyes, he looked down into her own. She smiled.

"That's a nifty trick."

"Yeah. Just one of thousands I can do. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm not in the mood for any more fun."

"But what about taking this place down? We still have the white room to visit and the rest of the idiots who work here."

Lindsey picked her up, and smiled. "Oh, they're all going to die. Just not one at a time. Hang on."

Eve did exactly that as they orbed out of the building. They were now standing outside, a safe distance away. Speaking in some unknown tongue, the building began to shake and quiver, glasses cracking and walls groaning as an unknown pressure began to be applied to it.

Angel, Connor, made it to the surface and ran to the black Plymouth. Jumping in, Angel quickly started the car and pulled away from the building. Both he, Connor, and the others in Gunn's truck watched with both fear and awe as the building began to fall to pieces. Fire balls irrupted form it like a bomb had gone off.

It was somewhat nostalgic to watch the building crumble down. Angel and the others had to drive off, keeping away from debris and anything else that Lindsey might unleash.

Cars skidded to a halt as the bujilding was demolished. The shaking stopped, dust hanging in the air. Setting Eve down, Lindsey orbed himself back to the large pile of debris, ignoring the sirens in the distance. A girl dressed in white was the only thing left to survive. She looked around, taking in the destruction of her place of residence.

"So, this is truly the end?" she asked.

Lindsey bent down on one knee, and nodded. "For you and your kind. You knew that I would do it."

"Yes, but I counted on the fact that The Partners would kill you. Apparently, I was wrong." the evil being smiled, looking down at its hands. "And I'm next. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"You know that answer to that already. You have to die."

"So that your Master can again live? Yes, I know. But it didn't hurt to ask. I could be of some use, you know."

Lindsey shook his head. "I have no use for you. Not anymore. Though your guidance during the years I worked here was help-full. I don't know what I would have done without you or the White room."

The little girl smiled condescendingly. "Yes, and look how you turned out."

Touching her cheek, he grinned. The girl gasped as he drained her of her power, then her life. The body slowly shriveled up, and disappeared. Orbing back to Eve's side, he sighed.

"One down, several others to go, not to mention the different dimensions." Lindsey grumbled. Eve grinned. "Yes, but for now, we rest. Enjoy the victory. The Partners are gone, the rest of the branches of Wolfram and Hart is in a state a panic by now, leaderless, and you managed to stop The Powers from entering this dimension. Not bad for a decent night of work."

Lindsey chuckled. "Not bad at all."

**A**

Defeated and tired, our heroes entered the hotel, bruised, hurt, and emotionally drained. The smell of burnt flesh and blood still lingered in those that entered the building. Lorne and Gunn didn't have to endure the sensory images they experienced.

There was no comforting or up lifting speeches, no 'At least one person lived', or even a tiny smile. They all knew that tonight was no more a victory than the night before. One defeat after another. Would there ever be a glimmer of hope again?

Even Lorne had nothing to say, something that normally would have been noted and used to pick on the silent demon. Not tonight. Never had these people felt so alone, so forsaken. Not even The Powers could help them. Their ascension was stopped, and since the Partners were gone for good, they'll most likely think twice about entering this dimension again.

Connor helped his father put the weapons back in the cabinet while Wesley and Fred helped Gunn to the orange couch. Cordelia looked around her, seeing the defeated look on her family's faces. She wanted to ease their suffering, but she herself felt numb. Maybe it was shock. She didn't know. It was all just so.. over whelming.

Walking over to Angel who now sat on the island couch, she softly sat down and entwined her fingers through his. He gently squeezed, but didn't look at her.

Nobody noticed as a leather clad brunette entered the Hyperian. The red, tight leather pants matched her red boots. Her top was red and leather like the pants, but this time not showing any navel, though it was tight and strapless. Her blue large eyes scanned the lobby, noticing the sad atmosphere. Not exactly what she expected in this heroic team.

"Geez, who died?"

At the sound of the husky, feminine voice, all heads snapped up and looked their fill of the sultry Gwen Raiden.

**A/N: **_Well, I had to liven up the depressing scene. And what more can liven up a place than Gwen? _


	20. Chapter 20: What's Next?

**A/N: **_Nothing changed except some spelling errors I somehow missed. _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 20: What's Next?**

Gwen grinned at the astonished faces. Nothing like a surprise entrance to catch vampires and their side kicks off guard. Her bright, sky blue eyes was curious when spotting two faces she didn't recognized. The brooding young man looked young, yet his eyes reminded her of one who's seen to much. Her quick mind assessed him as dangerous, looking beyond the youthful appearance. As for the curvy brunette, her mind finally remembered that face. It was the one who the hunk's mind was solely on. She apparently had put back on her weight, looking gorgeous and stunning, even with the lack of make-up and dirtied clothes and faces. In fact, everyone looked like they just been through hell.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Angel asked, looking shocked and uneasy. She noticed the way the brunette measured her up, clearly recognizing her as well. Gwen't ruby red lips quirked into a sexy smile.

"Lots of reasons, other than the obvious creep factor that happened last nights." Gwen replied, stepping down and putting her hands on her leather clad hips.

"Really? And what exactly would the other reasons be?" Cordy asked, standing up and folding her arms.

Gwen's blue eyes flickered quickly to the vampire sitting on the couch, and grinned. "Like I said, lots... Thought maybe handsome over there could help a girl in _desperate _need."

If Cordelia was a cartoon, she knew that steam would be coming out of her ears. But, she kept her face in the old Queen C 'I-don't-even-know-you-exist' look, "A lot of people desperate these days."

Gwen shrugged. Then came closer, measuring Cordelia up again. "So, you're the one who makes his heart go pitter patter?"

"And you're the one who stops the heart from beating... ever." Fred replied angrily, interrupting the female square off. Gwen sighed, and looked guiltily at Wesley.

"Sorry about that. But I believe I did get your boyfriend's heart working again."

"He's _not _her boyfriend." Gunn replied sternly, glancing as Fred and Wesley looked shyly away from the other.

"Whatever, Denzil. I came here in search of help, but from the looks of things, you people look like you could use some."

"We," Angle said as he quickly stood up. "just came back from a long... long work night. We're not at our best, but we're willing to help you the best we can."

He could feel Cordy's Death-Ray aiming straight at him. This wasn't going to be good for him, either way.

"Well, I guess this can wait till tomorrow. Though, I should show you _why _I'm here." Gwen replied with a mischievous grin. Before Angel could react or defend himself, the brunette wrapped her bare arms and hands around his neck and kissed him.

All eyes and jaws dropped, then turned to Cordy. At first, she didn't react. After all, she was kissing him, and he apparently was too shocked to do anything about it. But after a few seconds more, Cordelia was reaching inside her pocket for her trusty stake.

What was going on in Angel's brain was silence, then realization just who was eagerly kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip, with a bit of a nibble. And what struck him was that he felt nothing. Literally, he didn't feel any electricity flow through him, jump starting his dead heart. Grabbing her arms, he pushed her back as she panted lustfully.

"What happened?"

"What happened?! You kissed her! AGAIN!!" Cordy growled. Luckily, Lorne took the stake from her and said, "I think he meant where was the sparks, princess."

"Your power, did you learn to control it?" Angel asked curiously. Gwen shook her head, looking both happy and disappointed at the same time. As horrible it had been being a freak, she wasn't stupid. That handy power not only helped her in her job, but also to protect herself.

"Yeah, strange thing happened. I was slipping into one of my favorite silk, Victoria secret nightgowns, and wha-laa! Some weired red light came and sucked the power right out of me. For a moment, I thought I was going to die, but then it stopped. Now, I'm no longer a freak. Which in a way, good for me. But bad for business."

Angel leaned over and sniffed. Gwen arched her eyebrow, looking creeped out. "Did you just..."

"I don't get it," Angel mumbled. "You didn't smell like a demon then, nor do you now."

"And why would I be a demon? Both of my parents were normal human beings."

Cordy snorted, rolling her eyes. Gwen tried to ignore her, intentionally looking at only Angel.

"Well, it is common for demons and humans to have children together. Especially hundreds of years ago, when some demons were revered as gods from the power they held. Maybe one of your ancestors was a demon. Which would explain about your certain deadly powers."

"But I look and smell like an average human. Which still doesn't explain about why that red light took my power."

"Average is one way to discribe how you look." Cordy remarked, a small evil smile crossing her features as Gwen glared at her.

"It's a long story." Angel replied. "One I'm not in the mood to tell right now. It's late, and we don't mean to be rude-"

"Yes, we do." Cordelia interrupted.

"But," Angel continued, ignoring Cordy's sudden Queen C behaviour. "could we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure. Tomorrow's fine." Gwen replied. She then looked at Cordelia, and plastered a fake smile on her beautiful face. "It was interesting to see you again."

Cordy smiled back. "I wish I could say the same."

Gwen rolled her eyes, then returned her gaze back on Angel. "I'll drop by here by nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Will that be fine?"

"Yeah, great." Angel replied politely.

Winking at him, she turned and sauntered away. As soon as she left, Cordy turned and quickly began to run up the stairs, saying over her shoulder, "Tired. Bed. Good night!"

Angel winced at the sharp edge that was in her voice. Turning around, he sighed. "So, is everyone fine with helping Gwen? I know there's some bad... blood between-"

"You're the boss." Fred snapped. Then quickly made her exit. Gunn shrugged, slowly following his girlfriend.

"I could care less either way." Wesley replied. "Though I don't see what we could do for her. By the looks of it, Lindsey stole her power as well last night. All we can do is tell her what we know."

Saying his goodbyes, he promptly left the hotel. Connor smiled, eagerly saying that he wouldn't mind if Gwen came by again. Lorne rolled his eyes as the teenager bounced upstairs.

"Hormones." Lorne grumbled. Turning his attention on the champion, he smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't fret, Angel-cakes. Cordy will come around. She's just feeling vulnerable and tired. Just give her some space."

"Space. I'm really getting to hate that word."

Lorne winked. "Well, get used to it. After that smooch Miss-Little-Too-Hot-'N'-The Pants gave ya, our favorite seer is going to be giving you the cold shoulder for awhile."

Angel's eyes widened. "I thought you said-"

"Oh, she will. She has a compassionate heart, and even the hot-mamma is on the help list. But as for you, me amigo, you really should have pushed her away sooner."

"I did! I mean, I was shocked, then I was really shocked when I didn't get shocked!"

Lorne chuckled as he ran up the stairs, leaving poor Angel alone. The vampire growled, cursing The Powers, Gods, anything good and evil that would add the uncomfortable situation with Gwen on top of everything. He was just starting to get his girl to give a little when this happened. Next thing he knew, Buffy would...

His eyes widened. He desperately took back everything he said and cursed to The Powers, Gods, and all things good and evil. Now wasn't the time to tempt fate by cursing her. He had to get Cordelia to realize that he wasn't going anywhere concerning her. She was his. Simple as that. And once this mess with Lindsey is over, he'll prove that to her.

Naughty thoughts filled his head as far as the lovely brunette in his hotel was concerned. Shaking his head, he quietly climbed the stairs, determined not to think about anything for the rest of the night.

**A**

Morning came, and all the inhabitants of Las Angeles woke up to another sunny day. Just like Sunnydale, the weird and strange happenings the past two nights was rationalised. News reports brought experts on to explain away the rain of fire, while police suspected a disgruntled employee of the famous law firm of being responsible of the destruction of the building and cost of several lives. A homemade bomb was the cause, they claimed. And as always, people bought the story and went on with their daily lives, grieving for the loss as they went to their jobs.

Eve, who was feeling particular fresh and free, stepped out of her hot steamy shower and began with her traditional grooming habits. Except today, she had a song in her heart, for at last, she was free from the job she was raised to be servant to.

After blow drying her hair, and slipping into something nice, she almost skipped out into the living room. The TV was on, showing some experts on the Opera show, discussing the fire in the sky phenomena. Grinning, she quickly sauntered over to Lindsey's large chair. Expecting his famous smirk over the way people explained away recent happenings, she was surprised to see a strange look on his face.

He had his hand out, holding a fire ball. At times, the flame seemed to grow out of control, other times it almost faded. Sitting on the edge of his chair, she gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Who needs a fireplace when I have you."

No response. "So, what would you like to eat this morning?"

Lindsey's face turned into a scowl, closing his fist. Grunting in pain, he clutched his abdomen.

"Lindsey." Eve said with concern.

Standing up, he placed a large smile on his face. "What? Oh, yeah. I'll cook us up some waffles. Sound good to you?"

Before Eve could say anything, Lindsey left her alone, walking over to the kitchen. Getting up and following him, she noticed his tense muscles in his back flex as he began taking out ingredients.

"You feeling Okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm getting closer to becoming invincible, everything is going to plan, and soon, Aglatheriel will come and lay waste to this crummy place."

"You don't... look so good."

Lindsey shrugged, as he began to put the ingredients in the bowl. "I'm fine. Just a busy night, is all."

Eve nodded, letting it go for now. Changing the subject while grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, she asked, "So, when's the next sign of his coming supposed to happen?"

"Any time. I can sense him closer than ever." Lindsey replied. "That's why I got the TV on. This time, I don't have to lift a finger."

Eve smiled. "Good. Today is a day of rest for you. We'll sit down on the couch, have a few drinks, do a few things, and watch as the city starts to crumble."

Lindsey winked at her, bending down and giving her a chaste kiss. "Sounds about right. It will be safer for you to stay inside. If I'm correct, either all animals will be going crazy, or the earth quake will happen. I'm not quite sure which one first."

"Sounds... kinda boring." Eve replied, sighing.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that. Mrs. Swan down the hall will be walking that little, evil poodle of hers soon. I wouldn't mind seeing the old hag get done in by that prissy poodle of hers."

Eve giggled as he turned the waffle iron on.

**A**

Connor shook his head as he watched the tiny portable TV, the news giving its verdict on the past two days. The way people in this dimension turned their heads at the bold face truth was so frustrating. In Quor-Toth, if fire rained from the skies, all the demonic creatures would be fleeing to shelter, preparing for the worst.

A tanned, manicured hand reached over and turned the TV off. Looking up into caramal eyes, he asked the obvious. Cordelia smiled.

"Watching as the news spin their version on the whys and hows of the supernatural will only put you in a fouler mood. Besides, we literally lived what happened the past two days. No need to rehash crappy memories. Why don't you watch a more educational show, like the Bugs Bunny and Road Runner show?"

"Educational?" Wesley asked with a slight grin.

"What? You can learn a lot from cartoons." Cordy defended, grabbing the coffee pot. "And besides, it's fun watching Elmer Fudd tried to get that whaskouly wabbit!"

"What's a whabbit?" Connor asked.

Cordy shook her head, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Connor, you definitely will be needing a twenty-four hour crash course on the wonderful world of Warner Brothers cartoons. It'll change your life."

"Any coffee left?" Angel asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes." Cordy stated simply, suddenly looking less chipper.

Angel nodded, grabbing himself a cup, all the while looking at his silent friend. "Any donuts?"

"Yes. But you don't eat solids." Cordy replied, still refusing to look him in the eye.

True, but he was only trying to get his sudden tight lipped best friend to say something other then "Hi," or "Yes."

"Ow! Watch it, will ya!" Gunn whined as Lorne helped him down the stairs. The green demon looked tempted to just push him down the rest of the stairs, but there were too many witnesses.

"Well, if you would just use the cane, then maybe you wouldn't have to use me as one!" Lorne argued.

Reaching the bottom, Gunn sighed. "A stud such as myself doesn't need a cane."

Fred rolled her eyes as he sat down on the blue island couch. Placing the cane in his unwilling hands, she said, "Don't be a baby, Charles."

Snorting, he laid the cane beside him and gave his girlfriend a pouty look. For a moment, she was tempted to kiss the pout away, but she just couldn't. Patting him on the head, she walked over and said her greeting to the others.

"So, has the gal with the leather fetish showed up yet?" she asked bitterly.

"Don't be bitter, honey." Gwen said as she entered the hotel. "I already apologized for the close encounter to your cute friend there."

"You're late." Cordy said curtly. Gwen smiled as she strolled on over.

"It's my calling card. Otherwise, my entrance would be as bland as any other average Joe." Her eyes turned to the handsome, brooding vampire standing beside Cordelia, nursing his cup of coffee.

"So, now that everything seems less dead around here, you people mind in telling me what's going on?"

**A**

Lilah hissed as changed her dirty clothes. As she said last night, she had some contacts that could her in her time in need. Her wound was cleaned, stitched and bandaged up by a Drashbuss demon, who also happened to let her stay in his lair for the night.

Changing into a pair of jeans and t-shirt that he lent her, she now felt slightly better. Though she could go for a hot shower. It wouldn't have killed the demon to let her use his, but he was nervous enough as it is. The word spread through out the underworld that Wolfram and Hart was destroyed, along with the Partners. So finding one of it's many employees alive was not good for any demon. Whoever destroyed the Partners would surely destroy anyone helping one of its surviving employees.

"Are you done yet?" came the gruff question behind the bathroom door. Lilah sighed, quickly finishing up with brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"Come on, Lilah. My spawns hatched quicker than-"

Lilah swung the door open, glaring at the flabby demon. "All done. Now, where's those directions you promised?"

The demon held up a piece of notebook paper, his brown eyes looking nervous as his pink nose twitched. "Sean said he'll meet you there. He has the plane tickets ready for you, as well as some clothes and cash."

"Good. I assure you Mr. Crank that the law-firm will be paying you back for you services you provided me here."

The demon cackled, shaking his head. "Lady, your firm is finished. Sure, only one branch has been destroyed, but the rest will follow. Mark my words. So forget about paying me back. As far as I'm concerned, we never met."

Lilah nodded, then quickly left. As she looked down at the crude drawing of the sewers, she felt a sudden urge to call Wesley. She missed him so much that it hurt. She never felt so afraid and alone. But, it was clear that Wesley was done with her. Too wrapped up in saving the world, along with panting after Winifred Burkle.

Sighing, she quickly memorized the drawing and began her long track to freedom.

**A**

_"It is clear that the bombing here last night has shook up the down town of Las Angeles. Just standing here and looking at ground zero has had an impact on the mind. If this law-firm that has done so much for the globe can be so vulnerable to a disgruntled person, what could happen to the rest of the branches?"_

Eve grinned, nuzzling against Lindsey's shoulder as the reporter toured the sight, questioning firefighters, police, and normal citizens. Looking at the destruction in the daylight was even more satisfying than before.

_"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me what it was like to watch this magnificent place of power crumble?"_

_"Words can't express what it was like. One moment, it was there, the next, Boom!"_

The sound of the man's dog growling was heard in the back ground. As the reporter tried to continue questioning the eye witness, the dog's unfriendly barks became too much.

_"Looks like your dog doesn't like the destruciton either."_

The man smiled, then scowled at his golden Labrador.

_"Jake, enough!!... Heel! What the- Ahhhhhh!"_

The camera suddenly zoomed in as the once playful lab turned on it's owner, biting and gnawing on his legs. Blood ran down the dogs eyes as it went nuts. The reporter cursed, then asked if the camera man was getting it on camera. More screams were heard as pigeons attacked anything that moved. The camera dropped as the poor camera man fled. The last scene seen on the television was of the reporter getting his eyes pecked out.

"Now that's what I call news." Lindsey chuckled.

**A**

Gwen wasn't pleased with the news, and seemed even a little shaken up of the threat that was there. "So, is there any way of killing this scumbag?"

"Anything comporeal can be killed. " Wesley replied. "The problem is, we can't even get close to him."

"He's grown too powerful." Angel said solemnly.

"That's it?" Gwen asked. "Are you guys giving up then?"

"No, we're just... out of ideas for the moment." Angel replied a bit defensively.

"It's clear that both conventional weapons and magic is almost useless against him." Wesley replied. "But, maybe, all this power he's gaining will prove to be our advantage over him."

"Sure, 'cause having all magical powers at your finger tips can kill ya." Cordy said sarcastically.

"Correct." Wesley replied. "At least, in theory. Yes, Lindsey is the chosen one to be the vessel that will allow Aglatheriel into this dimension. But until he possesses Lindsey, our enemy is still a human. One that's harder to kill. But not impossible. What I'm curious is about is how his human body can contain all that power?"

Angel nodded, slowly catching on. "The human body is fragile."

"Like with me." Cordy said slowly. Her eyes were growing bright. "The visions were killing me because I wasn't equipped to handle the power. But when The Powers demonized me, it made me capable to bare them."

"Exactly. Now, I realize he did take your demon side away from you, which could explain why he's partly capable of containing all that power, but, sooner or later, his body might break down. Which..."

"Which would make him a ticking bomb." Fred finished.

"So, are you guys saying that maybe it's best to allow this Agla-Agla-Agle... that demon guy to come here and possess him?" Gwen asked.

"Not at all." Wesley replied. "I'm just trying to think ahead while being practicable. I have a theory, but I'll have to study more before coming to any conclusions. Cordelia, Connor, is there anything you remember with your short stay with him that might help us?"

Cordy shook her head. "Other than his major ego trip? Not a clue."

"Same here. Though, he seemed to like decorating his apartment with strange symbols. They were exactly like the ones on his body." Connor offered.

"Can you-"

"Anybody else here that?" Gunn asked, looking around the lobby. Strange sounds were heard outside, along with sirens. Connor quickly ran over to the door leading out to the garden out back. Birds, dogs, cats were cluttering the garden, howling and screaming, attacking themselves, each other, and anything they came in contact with.

Connor heard the others coming up behind him, looking out at the strange scene. One kitten crawled up to the door, pawing it with an adorable meow. Feeling back for the little furry beast, Connor began to open the door to let it in. Lorne quickly shut it just as the cat lunged for the door, claws and tiny teeth bared. It then kept running into the door, until it fell dead.

"Does anyone else feel like de ja vu?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, except, this time it's different." Wesley replied.

"Look." Cordy pointed at the other animals. "All of their eyes are oozing blood."

"And the animals shall know madness." Angel read aloud from a file he was holding. "It's the next sign."

**A**

"Ms. Morgan? Is that you?" asked the slime demon.

"Yeah. Nice to see you still alive, Sean." Lilah replied. She stifled the urge to shiver as she took the bag holding her clothes and cash from his slimy grip.

"Everything's there. Your alias will be Sandra Steele, a tourist who's touring Europe."

"Sandra? Hm, I kinda like it. It's my mother's name." Lilah said softly, feeling a slight pain that her poor Alzheimer mother would be all alone in the states while she has to hide out in another country.

"I know. I thought something familiar would help you adjust. Your car is waiting up top, the driver already knows to take you to the airport." The slime demon replied in a business like tone.

"Thanks, Sean. I promise you, things will be better as soon as I contact the branch in Rome."

"I certainly hope so, ma'am. May the gods be with you."

Putting her heavy tote bag over her shoulder, she climbed up the ladder to the top, appearing on the sidewalk of a busy street. The fancy car was waiting just as Sean had said, the driver waving at her with a smile.

A roar was heard. Lilah turned to see a male lion among some females, chasing an elephant which was chasing some zoo workers. Blood dripped form the animals eyes as they screamed and roared. One lioness saw the driver and attacked him, ripping into his flesh.

"What the hell?!" Lilah shouted, dropping her bag. Cursing, she quickly climbed back down, shutting the hole. Sean looked up at her with surprise.

"What's going on up there?"

"I tell ya what's going on!" Lilah ranted. "The whole world's gone nuts!"

**A**

"Down to the basement!." Angel ordered as the animals began to fling themselves against the glass doors. The sound of glass breaking up stairs had everyone running toward the door.

Angel closed the door, looking down at the frightened faces down below.

"It's never a dull moment with you people," Gwen suddenly said, looking around the basement. "So, now what?"

"We could wait it out." Wesley suggested.

"Down here?" Cordelia asked, looking less than pleased. "For all we know, this wackiness could go on for days."

"It's this or the sewers," Angel replied, grabbing one of the swords he kept down here to train Cordy with. "Either way, it's not going to be comfortable."

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but you guys can crash at my place. It'll be a great place to hide out, no worries about animals or freaks who steal other freaks powers to find where you're at."

Cordy humphed. "Let me guess, this hide out of yours is in a abandoned, creepy..."

**Some Time Later...**

"Stinky, unlivable building where hobos use the staircase as a toilet!"

"Cordy, it's not that bad. I've seen worse." Angel said irritably. Cordelia scoffed.

"Please. this place screams demon lair or-"

Gwen shoved a sliding metal door back, revealing a beautiful, spacious, lavishly decorated place that screamed money.

"Home sweet home." Cordleia finished, her mouth parted in awe. Gwen shrugged her shoulders as she stepped back.

"Make yourselves at home. There's plenty of rooms to share, and a stocked kitchen if you're hungry... Though don't ask me to fix anything, my butler and maid decided to take a vacation due to the creepy things lately."

"I can get used to this!" Gunn exclaimed as he hobbled toward a large, expensive comfortable chair, clutching his cane tightly.

Gwen's eyes twinkled as he plopped down, grabbing a remote control. "May I?"

"Go right ahead, Montel."

"The names Charles." Gunn replied before kicking back and turning on the large theater like TV.

All lightness was sucked out of the air as the news reported the devastation of all the animals in the Las Angeles area going completely mad. Dangerous animals from the zoo had managed to escape, but was soon put down by the police, unfortunately.

"Great, What's next on the list after this oh so cheery period of history is over?" Cordy asked as Wesley laid down the stacks of papers and books on a large, mahogany table.

"If what Wolfram and Hart translated is correct, an earthquake."

"Earthquake? Which one? " Gwen asked. "This place, kinda known for it."

"I believe this will be what others might consider the 'Big one'." Wesley replied, sitting down at the table. Fred joined him, laying her head down on the table.

"From what we've seen so far, there's been short periods between the signs." Fred sighed, shoulders sagging.

Cordy plopped herself on the couch near to Gunn, seemingly watching the news. Angel joined her, holding the sword between his legs as he tried to say something. Anything...

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked, feeling immediately stupid as soon as the question was out.

"Achey," she replied, "Tired, annoyed, angry, sad, scared. You name it, I feel it."

Angel carefully set the sword down on the couch by his side, and scooted closer. Cordy stiffened, then slowly relaxed

"I guess, I'm also wandering what is the point to all of this. Everything seems to be happening so fast, one thing right after the other, no rest period between each ride. I thought that for sure with The Powers actually stepping up to the plate, that this thing with Lindsey will be taken care of. But now... every things gone to hell."

Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she instantly looked the other way, trying to stop her sudden moment of weakness. "And now, Wesley thinks that Lindsey's gonna... explode or whatever, which to me, sounds great, except for the part of possibly dying along with him."

"I know things look dark and hopeless, but-"

"Angel, this is more than dark and hopeless. We're running out of ideas, here. Each time we come across Satan's toady, he wins. Face it, we need help. Divine intervention, something!"

Angel couldn't argue with her there. "I was talking over with Lorne about maybe getting an audience with The Powers. Maybe..."

"Yeah, they're not the most talkative bunch when it concerns their champs, big guy." Cordy replied sadly. "I was thinking though, maybe, we can call Sunnydale?"

Angel shook his head. "I would, but from the last time I talked to Buffy, they were facing some pretty big things themselves. She didn't go into detail, but it sounds like things are ruff."

"Figures. Somethings always up at the Hellmouth." Cordy said dryly. "I guess we could be _patient _and hope for a vision."

"Hey, would anyone like some tea?" Gwen asked. "Course, you'll have to make it yourselves. I'm not exactly the best in the kitchen."

"I don't mind brewing us some tea." Wesley replied, standing up. The poor guy looked like he hasn't been sleeping. "Tea always seems to relax the muscles and let the mind clear away the cobwebs."

After Gwen showed him where the spacious kitchen was and showed him where the maid kept the tea packets, the ex-watcher was able to think without putting on a brave front. The turth was, he was at a loss. Sure, he had a theory on how to speed up Lindsey's demise, which still involved him exploding and killing everyone in the city, unfortunately.

His shoulders drooped as he began pouring the water in the tea kettle. Choosing the orange, citris tea, he let his emotionally exhausted brain wander. It on a will of its own went back to the other night, and his last cold goodbye to Lilah. His gut clenched at the hurt in her eyes, a lump growing in his throat. He kept reminding himself that he did the right thing. She would only be in more danger by being around them. Lindsey would be coming after them sooner or later, including her. That's why he told her to get out of the city. She was a wanted woman now.

Yet, the way things that were left between them just wasn't right. She deserved better than that, that thought alone was a bitter one. She was evil, and was proud of it. Yet, she was still a woman with feelings, no matter how hard she attempted to hide them. She deserved an explanation why, other than his concern over her life.

Putting the tea kettle on the oven top, he sat down at the island counter, letting his body sag into a posture his father would have had a fit over. Mind befuddled, feeling lost, he allowed himself to search deep within himself for something. His Eureka moment.

Sunnydale was out, according to an earlier discussion with the vampire. Buffy and the others had alot on their front to fight. This peace treaty between the Partners and The Powers was a bust. Yet, at least, The Powers are indestructible, only their ascension was stopped. Lindsey was too powerful to fight with the means they've been using. It was time to think out fo the box.

Rubbing his temples, he pushed his mind to think, think, think... They needed more champions, more unique individuals. Gwen would have been perfect, except for that her power was now gone. She was out. Either way, this situation they were in was only going to become more dangerous than any situation they've faced before. Allies.. They needed allies.

Standing up, Wesley began to pace. No doubt Aglatheriel would build an army as he brought his wrath upon the city, then the world. So, since the possibility of being unable to kill Lindsey before Aglatheriel's resurrection, maybe they need to prepare an army of their own. One created not just of the forces of good, but of those who are evil.

After all, The Powers were going to do just that with The Partners. But what about the time? There wasn't much of that. Maybe this time, they could look outside this dimension for help. It would be risky, but well worth the trouble. But first, before he would go and start contacting these different dimension, he'll need someone with great strength, instincts, and knows their way around evil. Who knows how to fight fire with fire.

The kettle began to whistle, interrupting his musings. Carefully picking it up, he began to pour the tea, as his mind went over the lists. The Groosalaug would be one of several champions he would need to contact. From what Cordy told him after having her memory returned, Groo had decided to explore this land. Finding him wouldn't be easy, but not impossible.

As for the next warrior, a certain name stood out, one that both brought him pain and hope. Faith. Faith knew what it was like to be dark, doesn't fear to go over the edge. With a Slayer on their side, things could change. It wouldn't be enough yet, but maybe, if they survive the signs, and if they have enough allies, they'll be able to fight against Aglatheriel.

But first, he'll have to get her out of prison... Easier said than done.

Picking up the tray, he backtracked back to the living room quarters, setting the tray down on the table.

"Angel, I need to speak to you for a moment, please."

Angel reluctantly leaves his place by Cordy, following him out of sight and hearing of the others. To Cordelia's disgust and annoyance, Gwen sits down beside her, picking up Angel's sword, studying it.

"Your boyfriend's quite a hero." Gwen remarked. Cordy almost blurted out that Angel and her wasn't quite an item, but her possessive streak wasn't going to let this warm blooded female know that. Now she knew how Buffy felt when back in the day, Queen C would openly flirt and hang all over him.

"That he is. It's his job, actually."

Gwen smirked, setting the sword down on her black leather clad lap. "And what do you do, other than stand by his side?"

Cordy shifted so she could look the girl head on, eyes challenging and calculating as she called on her own power, Queen C. "Other than run the office? I'm _his _seer, getting all the X-rated visions of the helpless and of demoney things. And when he's not being all smothery and trying to keep me from joining in on the fight, I'm kicking demon ass. You?"

"Thief extrodinare. That's how he and I met, actually."

"Yeah, I heard the story. Even got a little show of it at one point." Cordy replied lightly, though she felt anything but light. "So, when did you develop your powers?"

Gwen's saucy smirk disappeared, causing Cordy to feel slightly guilty for bringing it up. "I was born with it. Though it didn't get real bad till I was five."

"So, touching and feeling a big no-no for you?"

"Yeah," Gwen sighed. "That really, really sucked... Then I met your guy. For my first kiss ever, it was absolutely... delicious."

Cordy's smile didn't waver as she chuckled. "Yeah, nothing like a meaningless kiss to get your engines runnin'. But I have to admit, he's one hell of a kisser."

"I know. Second times the charm." Gwen replied. "I didn't need electricity to create sparks on the last one."

Cordy's fist clenched. Laying her hand on the sword's handle, she returned Gwen's grin. "Hm, that only shows your inexperience on that subject, Gwen. You haven't seen that passionate side to _my _vampire."

She leaned forward and whispered, "And you'll never will. The thing about Angel, he's pretty much a one tracked mind of a guy. So when he's involved with one gal, all others cease to exist. Believe me, I know. I was once the brunette flinging herself at the hunk of salty goodness."

Gwen scowled as Cordy leaned away, sword in hand. Standing up, she winked at the young beauty, then went to find Lorne, Connor and Fred who were now busy touring the place.

"Possessive friend you got there." Gwen remarked as soon as Gunn and her were alone.

"Yeah, Angel's lucky. At least he has a girl who's willing to chop a sexy woman down to size if she even looks at her man."

Gwen arched her eyebrow, looking at Gunn's crestfallen face. "Problems with the girlfriend?"

Gunn shrugged. "It's complicated. Issues shows up, tests the relationship. We'll make it through."

Gwen crossed her legs, catching Gunn's appreciative male eye. "Tell that to the English guy. He seems..."

"Watching every move she makes? Yeah, no big secret there."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think she would be crazy to leave you alone with any single, sexy women, Charles."

Gunn grinned. An alarm went off, stopping all activity in the house. Gwen immediately jumped up and ran out of the room. Gunn wasn't quite as fast as he stood up and hobbled over with his cane.

"What's going on?!" Lorne yelled

Gwen didn't answer as she pulled out a book, revealing a special hidden wall. Angel, Cordy, Connor, and the others followed. Reaching the bottom, lights came on as well as several TV screen and a large computer.

"It's my security system." Gwen finally answered as she began punching codes. "Something must have tripped one of my wires around the building perimeter."

Images flickered on the screens, showing several crazed animals running the streets. Gwen frowned. "Well, looks like we're safe for-"

The ground began to tremble. The next sign has now begun.

**A/N: **_I know, not much to go on. But we're getting closer and closer. And got to tell ya, things will be looking grimmer for the team, not better. _


	21. Chapter 21: We Need Help

**A/N: **_Sorry for my absence on this story. I've just gotten caught up with life that sitting down and finishing this chapter wasn't easy to do. Things are going to be busier since I'm going to be going busier because of my job and the website I'm apart of now. So anyway, to those who read chapter 19, I changed some of it. Instead of Lindsey absorbing the partners powers, he got rid of them differently. _

_Reason? Because as I wrote this chapter and others, I realised my first concept of what I wanted to do would be so much better, plus I had a very helpfull reviewer. So anyhow, this is what went down. That dagger that Eve had is actually one of the holy weapons designed to kill evil, specifically evil demons like The Partners. Especially the eldest one. The catch is that only one who is holy or works for The Powers can activate the holiness inside the blade. Now, since Lindsey absorbed Cordelia's power, which turns out is holy since the demoness was put in her by The Powers, he's able to use it. Then with Eve sharing her powers, they open the portal to the dragon world which you know the rest. If you want to read the changes yoursef, go to chapter 19 and skip down to when Lindsey-Aglatheriel face The Partners. _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 21: We Need Help**

The earthquake was sudden all through Las Angeles to San Fransisco. Unlike other earthquakes, this wasn't just because of shifting physical fault lines, but of the approach of Aglathereiel as he gained strength. The earth shook and ripped apart, buildings groaned and homes crumbled. Some eyewitnesses only had a slight warning as the traffic lights seemed to move on their own accord, signs waving back and forth just before the quake worsened and hit.

It wasn't the worst quake Las Angeles has faced, but it was said later on that it took place in the top ten. Lives were lost, homes were destroyed, businesses closed, and of course the cost to rebuild certain areas added to California's money bill.

Lindsey's building didn't recieve much damage due to his own spells that were cast. Though it was easy for Eve to be afraid, Lindsey watched the show with a blank expression. It was a quake that residents of L.A. wouldn't likely forget for a long time.

Angel and his team were led by Gwen to her panic room. She had reassured them that the building had been reinforced and had a firm and thick foundation. In the panic room, she had food and water to last for months, though the others didn't like the thought of being on this floor in what was basically a thick, steel box. If they were to get stuck, well, claustrophobia would just be one of their problems.

After what seemed like hours, though it was really minutes, the quaking stopped. When Gwen reached for the button that would open the panic steel door, Angel stopped her.

"Aftershocks." he explained.

Gwen rolled her eyes and pressed the button anyways. She stepped back as some rubble and blocked her way.

"Earthquake proof. Pfft!" Cordy said with a snort.

"Are we stuck here?" Connor asked earnestly. He never did like in-closed spaces.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I have to pee?" Lorne asked with a embarrassed look.

"We're not stuck." Angel replied. "This doesn't look to bad. Maybe we can dig our way out."

As it turned out, there wasn't much to worry about. The beams and other broken roof pieces were big and heavy, but after twenty minutes or so, Angel and the guys managed to get through the mess. Stepping inside Gwen's luxurious apartment was a relief, though Angel and the males of the group had to shake their heads at all the damage done to her place. Thank God she was rich.

"How's it look in there, boys?" Cordy spoke into the speaker system. Getting no reply, she reopened the panic room door and looked out.

Poor Gwen groaned. The place was a mess. Angel and Wesley carefully walked back over and gave their quick assessment.

"Looks like you'll be needing a place to stay." Angel said with a compassionate look.

"Nah, I have other places. Maybe I'll go to my cabin up in Aspen." she replied.

Suddenly, the aftershocks began, throwing the others off their feet.

"Another earthquake?!" Connor shouted.

"No, aftershocks." Lorne replied. And not very fun ones at that.

"That's it! No offense to you heroes, but I think I want to get the hell out of dodge. I suggest the same to the rest of you."

After the after shocks ended, Gwen stood up and looked around. "There's nothing left for me here."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "You could stay and fight, you know. Or is being noble breaking the thieves code of honor?"

Gwen smirked. "One of the top ten rules is to look out for yourself first. Besides, my home's a wreck. And, I'm not a freak any longer."

Another aftershock happened, the vixen groaned. "God, this is really starting to piss me off!"

After several minutes of aftershocks, the shaken group were able to leave. Once they were outside, Angel tried to offer Gwen a place to stay for the time being. That is, if the hotel was still standing.

"No, I think your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy with that." Gwen admitted reluctantly. "Besides, this hero business isn't my scene."

"You sure? We could really use a good fighter like yourself."

Gwen smirked. "Now, is this your way of telling me you want me to stay?"

Angel shook his head, not in the mood for her games. "You can't run forever, Gwen. This evil that's coming; it'll spread through out the world if we're unable to stop it. Wouldn't it be better for you to face it head on then wait for it to show up on your doorstep?"

"It already showed up on my doorstep, handsome. As I said before, a thief only looks out for numbero uno. I really do wish you guys the best."

Connor sighed as the beauty said her goodbyes before reentering her building. "She's not even going to try to fight?"

"Typical." Cordy replied. "But it's a free country. She can do what she wants with her time left. As for us, let's not wait for another aftershock."

Angel nodded, then went with the rest to the two parked vehicles. Other than a flat tire and a few scratches, the two vehicles survived. Cordy noticed that Wesley whispered something in Angel's ear, who in turn nodded. To her surprise, Wesley began jogging the opposite way.

"Where's he going?"

"He's going to get us some help." Angel simply replied.

**A**

Lilah knew that she couldn't survive much longer. Two more signs happened, not too many to go. All her exits out of this city would definitely be closed with the supposed _natural _disasters that happened. Would her life ever get back on track?

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but swallowing her pride was a must. When powerful law firms couldnt' come to ones aid, go to the enemies door step and hope they abide by the love commandment, "Love you enemy." Angel wasn't big on that. More like kill your enemy.

But Angel wasn't the one she was dreading to see. He should be, after all, they hated each other, Served opposite sides, lot of bad blood. But, it was Wesley, of all people, that she both longed and loathed to see. Showing up and begging for a place to stay and something to eat. Damn, how low has she sunk?!

Lilahs heel got caught in some of the rubble in the sewer, which caused our poor evil woman extraordinaire to stumble, and fall face forward. A scream of frustration broke from her curvy lips. Was this some big cosmic joke? Did all things evil and dealings with luck decide to turn their back on her?

Grumbling, the brunette forced herslef to stand back up, ignoring the burning pain form her lower abdoman, her wound was throbbing. Thinking back to what her dear mother once said, "_Never let them see fear. It's a sign of weakness. Only the courageous can survive."_

Refusing to give in to her fear or let anyone see her vulnerable, she marched on, hoping that this was the right direction to the Hyperion. So what if she had to play nice and ask for pity from _those _people, at least she got to see Wesley. After all, it will be fun to make him squirm as she hinted in front of the 'Little-Miss-Wish-For-Hips', that she and Wes were groin buddies. It would be what she called a fair trade off, in her eyes. After his so called noble, send off, she would gladly pay him back by accidentally mentioning about their relationship. After all, she did have the dollar to prove it, with his signature if she may add.

Lilah's lips curled into something mischieveous and wicked. Maybe staying at Angel Investigations wouldn't be that bad after all.

**A**

"Huh, go figure. She still stands." Lorne muttered as they entered the Hyperian. "I guess some of these old buildings were built to last. Now, let's see if the important stuff is still in one piece."

"Good idea. I'll go check if the weopans and books-" Angel said before bing interrupted.

"I was talking about the alcohol beverages and toilets, corn muffin." Lorne replied. Angel shook his head as the demon went to check on their stash.

"I'll check the TV." Connor said, flicking on the portable TV. The news revealed shots of the aftermath of the earthquake.

"I guess this place was one of the lucky ones. Not only did it survive, we still have power." Fred said as she checked the phones. "Though, the phone lines are dead."

"More like a miracle." Gunn announced as he leaned in beside Connor. "Most of this place is old and ready to collapse. Why do you think Angel's got most of the areas boarded up?"

"Is this it?" Connor asked. "Are we literally in the apocalypse now?"

Angel stopped what he was doing, and joined Gunn and Connor by Cordy's desk as they watched the news. "No. But we will be soon."

Patting his son on the shoulder, he went back into his office and began to clean up while looking for the texts Wesley told him about before leaving. Connor joined him, picking up books, papers, broken glass.

"So, what's the plan?"

Angel laid some of the books on the desk, grabbing a broom in the corner. "Well, first, we clean up."

"And after?"

"We do a nifty trick we never done before."

"And what's that?"

"It's called skrying."

"What's that?" Connor asked as he grabbed a dustpan and bent down to help.

"It's some old magic trick witch's used to use-"

"More magic? Don't you people ever learn your lesson?"

Angle stopped sweeping and appeared to be trying to calm himself. Nerves were raw, not much sleep in the last few days, so everyone had a right to sound off. He had to remind himself that over and over whenever the others questioned him or complained.

"I know you don't trust magic, Connor. And that's a good thing. But some things in this world require magic, which is also good. If the gypsies never used magic to give back my soul, then I would still be killing, and you would probably never have come into existence. Besides, we're not using dark magic. It's a simple spell that helps locate certain people. In this case, we'll be trying to locate a champion, someone we... know."

"Who's that?" Connor asked, tilting his head curiously. Angel scowled.

"An old friend of Cordelia's. He's from the same dimension as Lorne, Pylea. They call him the Groosalugg."

**A**

_Stockton, California. _

_Northern California Women's Facility_

Coils of shiny barb wire top a chain link fence. Women inside the fence are busy with their outdoor activities. Playing cards, working out with some weights and exercises equipment, playing basketball, and all of it done under the hot, sunshine the day brought.

This place housed some of th toughest, stone cold women California knows. Some seek redemption, others count the days when they're aloud out and free, not having to learn a blessed thing. One of these inmates has a dark history, a past that involves things that made her what she was today. A killer. Now, her path has changed, thanks to a certain vampire with a soul did. Which was believe in her.

"430019 oming out." a guard announces.

The Inmates stop as the gate buzzes. A gorgeous, strong brunette steps out to join her fellow inmates. Her reputation was told and retold among all the inhabitants. Some have tried to put her down, just to make a name for themselves. The girl didn't want to, but was forced to fight. And each time she did, she won.

The young woman covered her eyes as she let her eyes adjust to the blaring sun. There was no smile to give as the inmates slowly returned to what they were previously doing. Sighing, the woman lowered her hand and began to walk around.

"Another day, another hour. Redemption can really suck sometimes." Faith said to herself, cracking a smile.

**A**

"Here, take these." Angel said curtly as he handed a map to Lorne. "And can you lend one of your crystals?"

"Sure. Um, why? If you don't mind me asking."

"We've got some people to skry for. Hurry up."

"All right, Mr. Hurry-it-up pants." Lorne grumbled, quickly putting the map on the counter and rushing upstairs.

"Cordelia, do you have any items Groo left behind?" Angel asked as he laid the large map of L.A. on the ground.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Cordy was curious if this was a vampire jealous streak or something.

"Because he's the guy we're going to be skrying for."

Cordelia stared at her vampire, wandering if he lost his mind. "Why?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?!" Angel snapped. Instantly, he felt guilt for the hurt that flared up in her dark eyes. That hurt was instantly covered by anger. "Cordy, I'll explain once we have everything ready, okay?"

"Whatever." She replied stiffly, running up the stairs and past Lorn who held a pretty white crustal in his hand.

"Here ya go. One crystal as ordered, captain."

"Good. Wesley said the only thing we'll need now is something that belongs to Groo, and someone who knows how to... skry."

"I believe that's where I come in again and save the day with my contact list." Lorne said with a wink. "And I know just the lady for the job."

**R**

Armed guards watch over the C-Block Exercise Yard diligently. There was always someone lookin' for trouble. And unfortunately, that always happened when Faith pops into the picture. One guard particularly keeps an eye out for the brunette. Though lately, people seem to have learned that you can never win against her. That's why today, that guard eased up on his alertness concerning Faith.

Muscles rippling as she performs pull-ups effortlessly, a woman with a butch hair cut is urged to break the short period of peace. She looks uncertain, knowing this strange younger female's rep. Yet if she didn't, the unknown client from Sunnydale wouldn't pay her the large sum of money that would have her set up for life or break her out of this hell hole prison. She had no choice, even if it meant taking a life from a chick she had no beef with. Taking a deep breath, the woman puts on her bandanna, and strolls toward the Slayer.

Faith's head tingles as she senses danger near by. Which is alot in that place, but this time, it was directed toward her. She lets on that she knows nothing as she continues with her pull-ups. The tough looking woman pulls a strange knife out as she quickly closes in.

Suddenly, Faith turns around on the bar and kicks the one in the face, knocking her down. Faith flips forward, dismounting from the bar, landing on her feet. The woman who attacked her is desperately reaching for the knife, which eerily looks like the knife Buffy used on her during her whole 'Evil Mayor Loyalty Days.'

Grabbing the hilt, the strong woman gets back up to her feet, holding the knife out in a ofensive posture. Faith shook her head.

"OK, you got my attention. What's your beef, Deb?" Faith quickly racked her brain for anything she might have done to offend this usually gentle woman. The two always got along. So why the change?

"You really ought to think twice-" Deb swings the knife, Faith jumps back, avoiding the blade. "Or not."

"Nothing personal." Deb said with an apologetic frown as she lunges at Faith. Faith grabs the woman's wrist, then punches in the face. Not stopping there, she uses her leg to trip the woman, slamming her down onto the ground.

Faith would have stopped there, after all, her own rage was beginning to build. But Deb wasn't going to quit. Looking up with desperation, the inmate says, "I need the money!"

She then begins to struggle to get up. Faith could see that this woman wasn't going to stop till one of them was dead. Turning around, she grabs a dumbbell with a huge weight on the other end from one of the exercise mats, and walks back to the crazed woman. She quickly jabs it in Deb's face, knocking her back flat on the ground. Her hand releases the knife as she is clearly down for the count.

"For what? A nose job?"

Faith reigned in her dark side that screamed for her to kill the bitch. But, like Angel had told her before, she has to learn to deal with the demons on the inside. Dropping the dumbbell, she steps back as the guards rush in, breaking through the circle of women that had surrounded the short fight.

"Come on, come on! Break it up!" yelled the guard who always tried to keep an extra eye on Faith.

Faith instantly steps back, hands raised high to show that she had no weapons and was complying to their orders. "Hey, hey, self defense. She attacked me, Eddie."

"Yeah, I know. I saw the whole thing." Eddie the guard replied. He looked down at the groaning woman as she touched her bleeding nose and messed up face. "Get her to the infirmary."

Faith looked at the guard, not pleased that he actually watched as this woman tried to knife her from behind. "Wait, you saw?"

"Hey, caught us by surprise too. I mean, who'd be crazy enough to take you out?" Eddie asked, picking up the curvy knife. Faith watched as the sunlight reflected from the blade's surface. She was wrong before, the knife didn't look similar to the her old blade that Buffy used on her. It was the exact same one.

**R**

Madam Lulu walks in the Hyperian, her dark, almost black eyes scanning the lobby. She could sense great loss from all the occupants. It was plain to see that they suffered greatly from their losses. And Lorne, her precious Lorne, his own gift that make him so unique and a great servant unto those seeking their paths, was stolen and gone. Though he kept up the part of the smiling host, always giving tid bits of wisdom and encouragement to his clients, he himself was hurting deeply.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, it seems that the dark hopeless aura of his lights up to a beautiful pink and gold hue. "Lulu!"

She grins as he rushes forward. She offers him her hand, he eagerly takes it and kisses it. "Oh, my dearest Lorne, so much loss has happened. You must keep hope alive within yourself, for the others look to you for that extra bit of sunshine you seem to give so freely."

Lorne blushed as he gives her a very unlike, sad, Lorne smile. "Oh, Lulu, if you only knew... Then again, you are psychic."

"Yes, my dear. And I have been reading the tarot cards. You must build up your faith, for only more loss and and blood shed is seen in our futures."

He guides her down to the others, who are standing around the map. Her dark, piercing eyes seeks out Cordy's as Lorne introduces her to the rest of the gang.

"Friends, meet a very special lady. This is Madam Lulu, decedent of a very strong, lineage of Spaniard Gypsies. She's hear to skry up the champion of Pylea for us."

"Thanks for giving us your time." Angel replied, shaking her hand. Lulu smiles, as she reads his aura.

"The pleasure is all mine, Senior Angel." Lulu replies. "Some day, if you will allow me, I would love to read your palm."

Angle's smile is strained as he pulls his hand back. His demon demanded her blood, after all, it was a gypsy who cursed him, though the gypsy was Romanian. Yet, on the other hand, he liked her. She seemed genuine, and sincere.

"I'm afraid that might not work. Since I'm a-"

"Vampire, I know. I may not be able to read your mind, but as for futures, well, the palm would be a nice place to start. Just ask your seer, Cordelia."

Angel looked at Cordelia, who was now blushing. "Yeah, she's good. Trust me."

Clasping her hands together, the fortune reader grinned brightly at the occupants in the room, who couldn't help but smile back. Even Connor, who mistrusted magic no matter what, seemed to warm up to her.

"Now, you want me to skry for someone?"

"Uh, yes! I'm sure Lorne told you what has occurred the past two days."

"Yes, he has."

Angel nodded. "Good. Then we can get straight down to business. This guy we want you to skry for will hopefully helping us in the days to come. We're hoping to recruit more like him as we go along. Here's his leather tunic, that should be enough to skry with, right?"

Madam Lulu nodded, taking the heavy, sweat stained tunic that Groo had worn when he first appeared in this dimension. Sitting down on the floor, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the tunic. After a few moments had passed, she picked up and held the leather cord that was tied around the crystal. The others watched breathlessly, waiting. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. Then, a slight quiver.

The crystal began to move around and around, faster and faster. Madam Lulu opened her eyes as the crystal seemed to take a life of its own, suddenly flinging away from her grasp, and embedding itself in a world globe on the bookshelf near Cordy's desk.

"Uh, is it supposed to do that?" Gunn asked as Connor quickly ran over to the book shelf and taking down the world globe. Bringing it over to the others, Lulu leaned over and smiled at the globe in Connor's hands.

"Well, it looks like this warrior of yours is in Montana."

"And by the looks of it, he's in... Yellowstone." Angel smiled. "Gorgeous country."

"The man could have gone anywhere, and he decides to go to a place that has everything his home world has?!" Cordy laughed. "Well, minus the human slavery and demonic population. Still, mountains, bears, woodsy woods."

"Sounds like the big lug," Lorne remarked. "He'll want to go somewhere that reminded him of home. Though on a scale of one to ten, Montana is on the ten number in the fun scale."

"Is it far?" Connor asked as he looked at the crystal embedded in the globe.

"Far enough where even one day's flight could be too much to risk." Angel replied. "Wesley suggested that we use a... portal."

"No." Gunn instantly said. "There's enough portaling around in the past two years that proves that portals are crap!"

"As much as I agree with you there," Cordy began to say, "Wesley's right. We don't stand a chance standing alone against Lindsey and this.. Agla-character. And if that means calling on old ex's," Cordy paused and looked hesitantly at Angel, "then let's not waste any more time."

Fred shivered, looking down at her feet. "Then I guess we have no choice."

"Then it's settled. But, we'll wait till Wesley gets back before we.. do anything... you know, stupid." Angel said as he picked up the map. "Madam Lulu, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"As a matter of fact, I do." she replied. "I can see that my knowledge and expertise could be used when performing this powerful magic you speak of. In the mean time, do you have a minute to spare for a little palm reading?"

"Um, heh! I got... things to plan and stuff... to do. Maybe later?"

Lulu grinned and winked, enjoying his nervousness. Even old vampires were afraid of what the future may hold.

**A**

It's been a long time since she got a visit. The only person who even bothered to was Angel, and even those ended almost two years ago. She didn't blame him, considering the drive over there wasn't exactly the shortest, or his busy job fighting evil. But still, it wouldn't have killed him to write once and awhile.

So you can imagine she was surprised to hear that her lawyer was paying her a visit, the court appointed one. The last time she saw his aging, sweaty face was when she was sentenced. His visit now only made her nervous. It's not like she fought the sentence, she didn't ask him to file for appeal. So why the sudden interest in her case? She didn't want any leniency, she knew that this was where she would pay her dues. Redemption's rocky path as Angel once put it.

The door buzzes, allowing her and her two guards to enter a long corridor filled with prisoners and there visitors, talking through a thick plate of glass, and only a phone to speak and hear with. Guiding to her seat, her eyes slightly widened when seeing Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Her ex-watcher and victim.

Sitting down, she looked him over. She had to admit, he looked good. Toughened up, had the whole stubble, mystery loner look these days. Working for Angel looked to have done him some good. Picking up the phone, she waited as Wesley did the same.

"They told me my lawyer was here to see me. You my lawyer now, Wes?"

Was she imagining things, or did Wesley's lips actually tipped up into a small smile?

"Hello, Faith. How are you?"

Small talk. She could do that without letting the guilt for torturing him drive her down the road of madness. Hopefully. "Still alive. Never thought I'd live long enough to see you paying me a visit."

"A lot's happened."

Though his eyes looked haunted, she still couldn't help but check him out again. "Whatever it is, it suits you. You're lookin'.... good."

"I assume you know what's going on in L.A.?"

Faith instantly became serious. "Kinda hard not to. Fire raining from the sky, a unforgettable earthquake. Somethin' tells me that it's not mother nature bitchin' about the state of the ozone. Team Angel must have their hands full."

"You don't know the half of it." Wesley replied dryly.

Faith leaned in. "But you're here to fill in the blanks for me. Why?"

"We need you."

Faith chuckled bitterly, leaning back. She replied sarcastically, "Well, uh, I hate to wet the paper for you, Wes, but I'm kinda unavailable right now. Maybe you want to check back in a few decades when my parole comes up."

"You need to know that-"

"It's Armageddon again. I dig. The last thing you need is me in the mix. Besides, Angel'll come shining through the end like he always does."

"Not this time, Faith." Wesley replied. "You remember Lindsey McDonald?"

"Lindsey... Lindsey... Isn't he one of those prissy lawyers at the base of all evil?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes. A lot's happened since you've been imprisoned Faith."

"Well, catch me up on these _things. _I'm not going any where."

Wesley began giving the cliff note version of the lives of Angel Investigations. To say that she was stunned would put it mildly. She listened in silence, and didn't say a word all the way through. When finished, Wesley took a breath as he asked her one thing...

"The likely hood of anyone of us surviving this not in our favor. The slim chance we have is to stand together with as much warriors we can find, dark and light.... Will you stand with us?"

Faith was quiet, then deadpanned, "Step away from the glass."

Wesley stares at her as she hangs up the phone. He reciprocates the same action, and stands back as Faith jumps through the glass headfirst. She tumbles and then stands, ready to fight off the guards. It doesn't take her long to knock out any of those who tries to stop her escape. But the alarms are set off and more guards storm into the room, holding big guns. She quickly grabs Wesley's arm and races toward an outside window. To Wesley's dismay and horror, they jump through the window, falling quickly toward the cars below. They land on a expensive looking car, demolishing its windows and sporty rook.

Quickly rolling off, Faith helps Wesley get back up on his feet. She catches a quick look at the sign in front of the car. Looks like they damaged the Warredan's car. She grins.

"You OK?"

Wesley smiles, shaking his head. "Five by five."

**A**

_A soft voice is carried by the wind. Lindsey hears it, and is immediately enchanted by it. He turns from the scene of destruction, following the child like voice. It beckons him, telling him to hurry. They're all waiting for him._

_He walkes faster down the windy path. He had to find the voice, so sweet and innocent. _

_"Lindsey." The voiced beckoned. "Come, you must come."_

_A muffled voice behind him sounds distant, yet familiar. For teh moment, he ignores it and continues to follow the voice. Finally, he reaches his destination. _

_He's standing over a large natural pool, so clear and beautiful. The voice is now from the water, telling him to jump, and receive his reward for all his hard work. _

_"Jump, Lindsey! Jump!"_

_"Lindsey! What the hell are you doing!" the voice behind him screams. For a moment, he hesitates. Something was wrong._

_"I said jump, Lindsey! Jump!" the silvery voice now harsh and demanding. He feels his limbs involuntarily move as he begins to tip over. _

_Hands grab him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall back._

Lindsey opened his eyes to find himself on the balcony, Eve kneeling beside him and trembling, her face was very pale. "What?... What happened?"

"You tell me!" Eve said barely above a whisper, though it was just as harsh as if she was yelling. "Why were you going to do it?!"

"Do what?!" Lindsey asked, getting aggravated that he was out of the loop.

"You were trying to jump off the balconey!!"

Lindsey then realised where he was, the sun lower and not so bright. He rubbed his face with one hand. "I... I guess I fell asleep. Man, the dream seemed so vivid, so real."

"What dream?"

Lindsey slowly stood up, stepping away from the balcony. "About this voice. It was calling, beckoning me. It was so sweet, almost like a child was calling my name."

"Let's go inside," Eve replied, her voice shaky with emotion. "You can tell me everything as soon as we sit down for supper."

The explanation of course only had both more confused than before. Could it be some outside force trying to call him to his death? Who would want to kill him, (the list was pretty long) and who would have the means to actually get in his mind with those symbols on his body and apartment protecting him?

"Well, ever since you woke up this morning, you've seemed a little more... abnormal than usual."

Lindsey shrugged. "I do feel a little strange. Like my powers for instance. At times, I feel like I'm being stretched too thin, like at any minute, I'm going to explode. Then other times, I feel so drained, tired. And my head, it hurts."

Eve took his hand and kissed it. "Well, maybe your body is adjusting to all the powers you absorbed. Sure, your body is being prepared to house Aglatheriel, but that doesn't mean your human body is going to take to all this power surges well... That voice though, could it be the Master?"

"No," Lindsey replied. "His voice is painful, yet like the softest velvet. This one was sweet, young, and hypnotizing. For a minute there, I was going to jump off the ledge. The owner of the voice seemed to literally control my limbs."

The two remained quiet as they finished their supper. As they both cleared the dishes, Lindsey thought deeply on the troubling matter. He didn't like being controled, his will drained out of him. Whatever it ws, it happened after last night's power feast. Maybe The Partners powers just didn't agree with him, as silly as that sounded.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a crazy, idiotic idea."

Eve sighed. "And that would be?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Lindsey rubbed his chin as he explained. "When it's time for bed, I want you to stay awake as I go to sleep. You know, be my guard so to speak."

"What good would that do? You may just wind up being tempted to shoot yourself this time."

"Let me finish." Lindsey said with a crooked smile. "When I worked at Wolfram and Hart, one of our ways of trying to get Angel go dark was Darla. She used Calynthia powder to see into his dreams, open up Pandora's box so to speak. What if you use that as I dream, be my second pair of eyes. That way, if I lose control, you'll be there to stop me from doing anything... rash."

"It's risky. You sure you're up to it, especially when you're so close to achieving your goals?"

"It's that or somehow keeping myself from sleeping until Aglatheriel comes."

Eve sighed. "So, where do we get Calynthia powder? The earthquake did quite a number on businesses in Las Angeles. Shops will be closed, some even destroyed."

Lindsey grinned, tapping his head. "Remember my mind upgrade? I'll just mix up a batch myself. Trust me, this will work. We'll see just who is tapping into my dreams."

"Okay. It's your life." Eve replied as Lindsey began to rummage through the special cupboard filled with things needed to mix potions.

**A**

The sun had set, leaving time for all the undead and demonic to go out and have a hay day. After the earthquake, the underworld began to get restless as the strange presence of the Dark Master was closer than ever. Vampires who normally would stay away from so many pedestrians as they worked on the saving those trapped in some buildings from the quake, now hunted for these poor innocents without even giving it a second thought. Blood lust was brought more fiercely to the surface. Faith and Wesley had arrived at Las Angeles just in time.

The progress wasn't as fast through the city as Wesley had hoped. Several lanes, roads, streets were blocked by the police and rescue services. Faith watched wide eyed as they passed some of the destruction.

"Damn." was all Faith could say as she changed clothes in the back seat.

"I know this is bit of a cliche, but it could have been worse. There are several parts of the city where everything is in working order, surprisingly."

"Yeah, well, that'll change if we don't stop the jackass who's responsible for this." Faith replied. Deciding to change the subject, she went back to the certain details of Angel having a teenage son. "So, Angel's got a kid."

"Connor."

"A teenage kid born about six or more months ago."

"I told you he grew up in a hell dimension."

"Right," Faith said, shaking her head. "Cordelia is demonized so she can carry on having the visions, then is kidnapped by the kid after Holtz has his disciple kill him and make it look like Angel did it. Then Angel is sunked down to the bottom of the ocean, which you find him three months later after chaining the disciple in your closet and forcing her to help you find him. And the story doesn't end there. Nope, Angel manages to tie the boy up, trying to find where Cordelia is, and then when you find out where she is by her spirit guide, Lindsey manages to pull a corny magicioan magic trick and whisks Connor away to go take Cordelia somewhere else and... Damn, I'm getting a head ache."

"I know, it's a lot to take in."

Faith wiggles her way back to the front seat. "And the wacky thing is that it only gets weirder as the story goes on!"

"So, now Cordy has her memory back after that memory spell your demon friend performed, though not her former demon status. Connor's fighting along side with his dad, and Lindsey's going to become a evil god like creature once this Aglatheriel possesses him. Did I forget anything?"

"Yes, the part where we couldn't take down Lindsey, and now, he has absorbed the orb of Thesulas."

"Right, now why did I forget that?" Faith replied sarcastically. "Geez, a girl leaves you people for about three years and misses out on all of this action... I'm glad I was in prison."

"Well, we do lead complicated lives." Wesley remarked dryly.

FAith gives Wes a grin. "The road to redemption is a rocky road."

"Yes, it is. I'm finding that out myself."

Yeah, she bet he was. Out of all the people she ever met, she would never have pegged him to be the one who would kidnap a kid. Sure, she saw why he did it. Wesley was the type who would do anything for the benifit of all things good. In a way, she admired him for that. But to actaully betray Angel, that was just.... freaky. Who knew he had a grey area after all.

Staring out the window as he slowed down and stopped at a red light, Faith decided to be blunt on a certain subject.

"The cops will come lookin' for us, you know. You're an accessory to helping a state prisoner escape. It won't be long before they see that the fake name you gave them is bogus."

"With the strange events happening in Las Angeles, I believe a escaped convict won't be on the top of their to-do list."

"Still, I gotta be careful out in the public eye. Of course, if we don't stop Lawyer boy from resurrecting Aglatheriel, I'll be completely off their radar. Maybe I should be thanking Lindsey instead of trying to kill him."

Wesley looked at her closely, his eyes intense, Faith's serious face suddenly broke out into a stunningly beautiful smile as she laughed. "Damn Wes, chill! It's just a joke."

"Forgive me if I'm not in the joking mode."

"Wow. Underneath all that hot, rugged, mysterious, brooding, demon hunter guy, still lies the no nonsense watcher I know and am so fond of."

Wesley felt the corners of his mouth unwillingly turn up. Faith chuckled.

"Despite your eager display of joining our crew, I'm still wandering if you're... how should I say this... Up to par."

"What are you saying? That I'm rusty?"

"Yes."

Faith winces, but then gradually nods. "Maybe I am."

"Maybe we should find out?"

She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What did you have in-"

A vampire breaks the passenger side window, then reaches in and grabs Faith by her brown locks and pulls her out of the vehicle. Another vampire is around the four wheel drive vehicle, his eyes on Wesley. Smiling, the English man quickly opens the door and slams it into the brunette vampire's body, knocking him to the ground.

Wesley gets out of his vehicle normally, totally relaxed. The vampire growls as he stands back up, crouching as he prepared to tackle the unusually calm human. Wesley smirked.

"Ah." Wesley says as he points at Faith over the vampires' shoulder. "She's the one you want."

The bright vampire looks at the chick fighting off a couple of vampires. His eyes widened as she obviously matched his buddies strength. Scratch that. She was stronger than them.

"Slayer!" he hissed. Wesley smiled as the vampire ran away.

Watching his old charge fight the two vamps, he decides to lend her a little help. Reaching inside his jacket and grabbing the wooden stake, he then whistles before tossing her the wooden weoan. Without even looking in his directions, she catches the weapon in the air, then stakes the two street thugs with ease. She wipes their ashes off of her dark blue jeans before tossing the stake back to Wesley.

"Thought you could use a little release. Feel natural?"

Faith shrugs. "Ah, it's like riding a biker."

**A**

"What are you workin' on?" Gunn asked Fred curiously, sitting down beside her on the orange couch beside the office.

On the coffee table laid tools, screws, a spell book, and what looked like a pieces of a cross bow. Looking up from her profect, Fred smiled. "It's nothin' really. Somethin' Wesley and I thought up when we were plannin' for that heist we did on the Axis."

"Oh. Cool." Gunn said, trying not to let his possessive streak show. That was hard when the guy in question kept sending love vibes for his girl... and his girl seemed to be not as put out by that. Things were too raw to bring up the fact that he didn't like the camaraderie between Wesley and Fred, even though he knew those feelings were wrong.

Sincing Gunn's defenses kicking in, she tried to smooth things over. "It's a work in progress. Wesley left it up to me before he left to finish and carry out the project."

"He does that a lot."

Fred's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Does what a lot?"

"Nothing. So...." Gunn suddenly felt awkward around the one person he used to feel at home with. "What exactly are you workin' on? You tore apart one of Cordy's favorite cross bows, so it has to be important."

Fred blushed. "Um, yeah, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her... Well, like I said, me and Wes threw some ideas around on weapons, just like the old days before... Anyway, I mentioned how after firing a crossbow, you're left open to an attack while reloading and how it would be so much easier if you could have all the arrows loaded at once, ya know?"

Gunn nodded. "Yeah. But that's impossible with a cross bow."

Fred nodded. "Wesley said the same thing. Then we got into a discussion on guns and the gun chamber and the magazines and how the gun works and the bullets being-"

"Wow. And I thought you two spent over two hours planning the heist. Silly me."

"Charles." Fred said defensibly. "We were. You know that."

Gunn shrugged, instantly regretting what he said as he blurted out his jealous, ridicules thoughts. "Hey, a guy finds out that his girlfriend has more in common with his rival as they supposedly chatted it up in the bedroom, does tend to raise some flags."

"Fine. If you want to judge and crit-"

"Wait, Fred. I'm... sorry. It's just been hell lately and-"

"I know. And things between us are..."

"Just tell me what this new weapon is supposed to be."

Fred nodded. "Well, our conversation inspired me. So, after all the drama getting Cordy back, I started brainstorming. What if we can remake the crossbow with a air compress chamber that holds metal tipped, tiny arrows. Like the ones on the bigger arrows for the cross bow. I showed my idea to Wes, who helped me design a blueprint. He had one of his main weapon guys from his crew finish up the details to make it possible."

"So, basically you have a gun that shoots wood?"

"Yes and no. Believe me, once you see the finished product, you'll fall in love with it."

"I'm sure I will, though I'm more of a hands on kind of man." Gunn replied as he touched his favorite battle axe with tenderness. "What's the spell book for?"

"Well, since Lindsey has that handy magical force field thingy, Wesley has me looking into a passage he found on that type of thing. If possible, we'll try to enchant the arrows, so that when we go up against Lindsey again, we'll be prepared."

"That.. actually makes since. You think we can do the same with our weopans?"

Fred shrugged. "In theory, maybe. But we are talking about almost literally creating holy weapons. And who knows how many protection spells he's put on himself. Just because one spell can break another, it may not work on other protection wards. At least, that's what Wesley says. Magic ain't really my thing."

"Either way, this theory you guys cooked up, might help. Better prepared than sorry."

"We're getting there." Wesley said as he and Faith entered the lobby. "Though we're not there yet."

"Suh-weet place." Faith openly admired, giving a low whistle as she looked around the spacious lobby.

Connor entered the lobby from the opposite end, carrying a bag of tacos. He slowed when taking in the appearance of the brunette. Her posture spoke of confidence, her dark eyes deep, soulful, with a hint of trepidation. He slowed down as he settled teh food on the counter, silently sniffing the air. There was no fear in the air, just a strange sent coming from the confident woman. She was human, but something more.

"Everyone, this is Faith, the vampire slayer."

Fred stood up, giving the other brunette a somewhat shy smile. "Hello, Faith, I'm-"

"Fred. Yeah, Wes kinda gave me the skinny on you."

"Oh."

Gunn mumbled something under his breath, getting a instant annoyed look from Fred. Faith didn't have to hear to know what he said. It was all in the frigid atmosphere between Wesley, Gunn and Fred. Yup. Apparently, Buffy wasn't the only one who was into the whole tragic love affair.

Arching one eyebrow, Faith grinned at the handsome black man sitting on the couch. "And you must be Charles Gunn. Love the name, by the way. Wes here says that you're quite the warrior. You know your way around the vampires. We'll see if you live up to all the things I heard about you."

Gunn looked at Wesley in surprise, who was standing close beside the slayer. One of the slayers. Maybe bringing in the girl who once was a psycho path wasn't so bad. Hell, he already began to respect her, which isn't easy to earn from Charles Gunn.

"I can hold my own." Gunn replied with a small, pleased smile.

Angel and Cordy came walking down the stairs, talking when they noticed the slayer. Cordelia slowed her decent, then stopped, looking at the only person who has ever managed to give her a whopping black eye. She didn't like her, nor did she trust the once blood lusting slayer. But, Angel believed that Faith has changed, that she was on her own path of redemption now.... But that didn't mean that she had to like her helping them.

"Faith."

"Nice to see you to, Cor." Faith said with a wave. Cordelia stiffened at her shortened name being used by this criminal. Angel touched her shoulders, giving her the puppy dog pleading look. Sighing, Cordy descended the rest of the way, trying to put back Queen C in her tomb.

"So, weren't you convicted and sent to a state correctional facility for like a gazillion years?"

Okay, so maybe she had to let Queen C have one little thing to say about Faith's not totally welcomed presence.

Faith smirked. "Murder 2, 25 to life, for the record."

"Well, it's good to see that you got out early." Angel said with a trace of humor to his voice. Faith's face suddenly seemed to glow at the sound of the only person who ever truly believed and gave a damn about her.

"Nice to see you too, champ. Speaking of champs..." Faith turned her eyes on the still silent figure, looking at her with suspicious blue eyes. "The kid."

"The kid has a name." Connor replied acidly.

"Connor." Faith confirmed, then turned her attention to Angel and Cordy. "Wesley told me about everything. And I just want to say, if need be, I'll die for this cause."

"Uh, hopefully, you won't have to." Cordy replied, her tone more gentle and less razor sharp. "The world needs not just one slayer you know."

Faith shrugged. "Either way, I'm her and ready for action. Besides, I'm curious how good ol' Lindsey will do when he sees this face again. In fact, I'm lookin' forward to it."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." said a smooth, disbelieving female voice. Wesley felt himself go cold as he and the others turned their eyes on the very dirty, smelly ex-CEO of Wolfram and Hart. "You guys got psycho slayer back to kill Lindsey? You people are even more desperate than I am... How pathetic."

"Lilah." Wesley spoke, surprised at the sound of the emotion in his voice. Lilah smiled, winking at the stunned English man.

"What? No kiss?"

"Great! Now evil lawyer lady is here. Who's next? Buffy?" Cordy exclaimed as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked coldly. His penetrating stare had Lilah's defensive walls quake with a fear. She really didn't need the third degree.

"Believe me, I'm just as stunned as the rest of you that I'm actually here." Lilah replied, walking over and plopping herself on the orange couch, setting her duffel bag beside her. "But, with all my resources and favors that I called on, not one are willing to help.. Not after that earthquake. I'm a marked woman. Which means-"

"You want protection form us." Fred finished. Lilah grinned at her unknowing rival.

"Right, brainiac. Hell, now that I see you got someone who Lindsey and I hired to try to kill you just proves that you can't turn anybody away."

"Oh, we can so turn you away." Cordy replied.

Wesley and Angel exchanged looks, a sort of private conversation in a way.

"And why should we let the one person who wants to see me evil, stay here? You're a woman of many means, I'm sure you can find some way out of the city." Angel replied. Wesley cleared his throat.

"Angel, as much as I don't trust this woman, we'll need all the help we can get. Evil or not, her contacts with the remaining branches of Wolfram and Hart can be much use to us."

Sighing, Angel said, "We have plenty of room. But let's get one thing clear. You're not here on vacation. You, just like everybody else here, will pull your own weight. Starting after you go up and take a shower, make us some coffee."

Lilah snorted, but saluted as she stood up with a trade mark smile. "Whatever you say, boss."

"Cordy, would you mind helping Lilah pick out a room?"

Cordelia glared at her champion. Let's see. Willingly go upstairs with Lilah. the bitch who had some brain demon tap into her vision line with TPTB, literally disfigure her body, then have Angel go and retrieve Billy for her political client?... This is why she complains that she needs a raise!

"Come on, Lilah. I'm sure we can find _something _that suites you." Cordy said as she turned and began going back up the stair case. Lilah followed, looking none to happy with the arrangement as well. She just knew that the seer would pick out something crappy or dangerous to stay in. This is why she preferred to go begging to other evil beings.

Angel walked over to the watcher as he watched Lilah ascend upstairs. Leaning closely and whispered, "I'm leaving it to you to keep an eye on her. If she tries anything, I'll be laying the blame on your feet."

Wesley barely nodded.

Faith looked at Fred and said, "You people really do live complicated lives."

**A**

Lindsey was busy brushing his teeth when he felt the familiar cramping in his stomach. This one was more painful and chaotic than the last one. He found himself groaning as he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his lower abdomen. He stopped the scream as the feeling of hot fire tingled down his spine. He closed his eyes as tiny beads of sweat trailed down his cheeks.

The hot feeling of flames seemed to leave his spine and curl up in his belly. He felt that strange, chaotic feeling of losing control. He couldn't hold it in much longer. He tried to teleport to the roof of the building, but he didn't get the chance. Flames and electricity shout out of his body. The light bulb burst as the bathroom wall caught on fire. His body began to tremble, as the feeling of losing control of everything came apparent. Eve rushed in, but quickly jumped back as a fire ball threatened to engulf her.

Screaming as he faought to contain his power, the flames and electricity stopped. Eve immediatly jumped in and grabbed a towel, beating out the flames. Smoke fill the air, but it was done.

Looking down, Eve said, "Lindsey, I don't care how you do it, talk to Aglatheriel. Forget the the plan, let's just ask him what the hell is going on!"

Lindsey nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing."

**A**

A meeting did take place in the Hyperian hotel. Much was discussed, rehashed, theorised, and of course agreements and disagreements. The whole time during the little meeting, Faith barely spoke two words. Kicking back and studying both old and new faces, their words, and their body language. So much love, hostility, depression, and of course fear was in the hotel lobby.

What amazed her was the way the people she knew and hurt at one time, grew into a new found maturity. Cordelia, Queen C, the rich spoiled princess has literally had a complete transformation. Gone was her carefree, snobbish air. Instead, there sat a woman who has experienced far too much danger, trauma, and supernatural things. These things had seemed to bring out the strong, beautiful woman within her. She would never admit this to Cordy's face, but she actually respected her. Sort of.

Faith's keen eyes scanned Wesley once again. Her heart still felt the sting of knowing that she torchered this man, her watcher. Yes, he did screw up with her, but he didn't deserve the torment on both mind and body she inflicted. Truth be told, she believed she would never get over it, and she was sure, in his heart of hearts, he hasn't either.

But that didn't take away from what she now saw. He was confident, oozed a new sense of sensuality, and a sense of purpose. This was the man she could follow, allowing him to be her watcher, guardian, and teacher. And it wasn't just because of the new Wesley, it was also because of his trip into the dark side. He let some of that pure righteousness he had slip, allowing grey to get in the mix. And yet, he somehow pulled himself out of it. Alone. with no friends. If a man can pull out of that tempting form of pure darkness, then he could surely be someone to count on to pull you out when you feel that same darkness creeping back in.

Then there was Angel. The gorgeous vampire with a soul. The one person who truly understood to be a murderer, and enjoy it. He never ceased to amaze her. From what Wes told her, he had a dark period in which he majorly screwed up. And like always, in the end, he woke up and took his place back as the champion. A faint smile traced her full lips as she watched him in his element. Focused, determined, and refusing to give up. He was different even from the last time she spoke to him. For one, what happened to black on black? Apparently, being around humans who didn't judge him, molded him just as much as he molded them. She was proud of him, the one she considered a brother in arms.

Leaning back in her chair, the slayer stretched, catching the wandering eye of Angel's offspring. When she arched her eyebrow at the teen, he crossed his arms and looked away. She had to admit, he had some of Angel's presence. That brooding yet knowing look that penatrates the soul. She wasn't too sure about him, not after hearing the crap he pulled. But, she was willing to give him a chance, see if he could follow simple orders. After all, it wasn't brute strength or the matter of being able to kill a vampire that impressed her. It was brains. She learned the hard way in Sunnydale that if you let instincts rule you while in the heat of the kill, mistakes were made. People were hurt.

Sensing that someone just asked her a question, the slayer blinked and returned her wandering mind on the meeting. "What?"

Wesley repeated the question. "Do you think you can handle this sector as Angel and I start tracking down other champions?"

"Uh, sure. No problem."

"Who else will be going with you two? I mean, we are talking about other dimensions." Lorne pointed out, looking nervous. "Some are literal hell dimensions and-"

"That's where I come in, slick." Lilah said with a smirk as she dropped the tray of coffee on the table. Angel growled the cups rattled and coffee in the steaming cups tipped over. Noticing Wesley's amused glance, she gave him a mock apologetic smile.

"Sorry. That's just my diva side rebelling. Me, coffee girl, doesn't mix." Lilah said as she grabbed paper towels and dabbed some of the mess. "As I was saying, the lawfirm in Italy will be already sending scouts and interpreters through out the dimensions loyal to Wolfram and Hart. All you goodie two shoes will have to do is visit the ones that are, how should I say this... Not complete PTB haters."

"The ones going will be me, Wesley, and you, Lorne."

Before Lorne could refuse, Cordy took the spot light. "Excuse me, but I'm going with you guys."

Angel of course, expected this. "No, Cordy, you're staying here."

Cordy snorted, crossing her arms. "Uh, no, Angel, I'm coming with if you like it or not."

"I need someone here that will hold the fort while I'm gone."

"You just said that Faith could handle this area."

"Yeah, the strategy and leading the troops part. You need to be here if something goes wrong with our trip, someone to get some form of help from Sunnydale."

Cordy narrowed her eyes as Angel scowled. "That's a lame excuse. I'm no better liked in Sunnydale than Faith is... Granted she did betray everyone there, slept with Buffy's boyfriend, and managed to terrorize and burn bridges with any living thing there. No offense."

"None taken." Faith replied.

"Cordelia-"

"No, Angel. You're not going to talk or bully me out of this. I may not be demon glowey Cordy no more, but I still know how to defend myself and know when to run. So save the speech, I'm going."

Angel's calm facade didn't fool Cordelia. She knew that he was seething, those chocalate brown eyes nearly black with his growing lack of control of the storm inside. A part of her hoped that her own bravery could fool him into just letting her win this one. Out of all the people in that room, she had the most at stake. If anything happened to her best friend that might someday become her lover, well, that would be it. She couldn't lose him. Somebody had to keep him under close watch, and that person was her.

"Alright." Angel said just a little bit too calmly. Unbeknown-st to the others, his eyes spoke a hidden message to his seer. There was going to be a talk when they got back on her lack of fallowing orders. Cordy grinned, a clear 'Bring-It-On' challenge.

"Um, does that mean that I can stay here?" asked a hopeful Lorne.

**A**

Eve waited patiently as Lindsey meditated, talking to the Master on a higher plane. Her mind raced over this little hiccup in the plans that had been made. She could have lost him, today. Just like that. After all that was accomplished, all the obstacles he's cleared, he nearly lost it all by his sleep walking venture.

She thought over all the weird supernatural occurrences in her immortal life. There were several evil vile demons that could control a person during their sleep. But the only differences to them and Lindsey's situation was that those creatures possessed their victims. Lindsey showed no signs of being possessed.

Suddenly, her lover opened his beautiful blue eyes. She fought the urge to bombard him with questions. Instead, she asked one that spoke of every single one that burned within her mind.

"Well?"

Standing up, stretched his now stiff arms and legs. Rolling his neck until the kinks were gone, he gave her a unreadable stare.

"He says that what's happening is part of the plan."

"That's it?!"

"No. I'm losing control, but that's what he wants." Lindsey replied. The only hint that showed that he wasn't pleased with what he heard was his mouth. He was grinding his teeth.

"And that helps how?"

"He that was dead shall live again, and he that is alive shall find death."

Eve scoffed. "So you're going to die."

"Yes... and no." Lindsey chuckled. "In a way, it's like Angel's Shanshu prophecy. Has more than one meaning, yet can be taken literally. As for my little sleep walking, that seems to be a outside force. Someone wants me dead, other than the obvious."

Noticing the look on his partner in death and destruction's face, Lindsey slowly took her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "Don't fret. We have work to do. And before we can do anything, we have to find out who's messing with my head."

Eve looked up, kissing his chin. "And how do we do that?"

Rubbing tiny circles at the base of her spine, Lindsey sighed. "Same plan as before. I sleep, you use the powder to see and take control of my dreams before I go suicidal."

Eve snorted. "Terrific."

**A**

Lulu usual smiling face was grim and filled with purpose. The ritual to create a psychic portal in a dead spot took great amount of concentration and skill. With chanting, smelly herbs, and of course using absolute caution, she would have the portal open in minutes.

Wesley had slipped on his new sword weapon to his arm, the other one having of course the metal tipped stake. In his pocket was a cell phone, in case Lulu couldn't keep the portal opened long enough as they went to find Groo.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Angel packed some weopans in a duffel bag. Cordy was standing beside him, argueing on how they didn't need weopans to find Groo. They were after all, staying in this dimension. His mouth quirked as he watched the two argue. A person had to be blind to not see the tension and love between the two.

His mind went back to when he first reunited with the pair. It had shocked him to see the closeness between both vampire and seer. It had made him feel like an outsider, intruding upon the tight nit family they formed. But somehow, he was excepted into their own little world, giving him what he never had truly known. Love and acceptance.

Love. What a beautiful, ironic, heart breaking feeling. Wesley was no stranger to love. He once was falling for Virginia, the beautiful, sassy red head that left, no longer wanting to see him hurt. He thought then that never would he open himself to that pain again. Yet here he was, in love with another strong woman, who in turn didn't feel the same. The clincher was that she loved someone who he once considered a brother. Now, he was a rival.

He did feel some guilt over his jubilation to see the strain and change between the two love birds relationship. This left him an opening, so to speak. Yet, again, the goddess of love decided to pay another trick on him. Lilah. His blue eyes searched for her face in the hotel lobby. Their eyes connected. Did he love her? Was what they had could actually be defined as love? The answer still seemed lost to him.

He knew that he cared about her, despite that she was evil and chose to be this way. Yet, the thought of her not being in this world turned him cold. And confusingly, at the same time, he wished that she would just disappear, never bring that grey area back in his life.

A crackling sensation filled the air as a flashing, windy swirly portal began to open. Lulu stepped back, looking at the others. "It is done. You must go now."

Wordlessly, Angel picked up the bag, giving Cordy a pleading look. She crossed her arms over her chest. Growling, Angel grabbed Cordelia's right arm with his free hand. The two entered the portal.

Looking back at Faith, Wesley said, "Keep them safe."

The slayer nodded, watching as the ex-watcher quickly entered the portal. Lorne, who was told he didn't have to go on this trip, watched the silent Ms. Morgan. The lawyer felt the demon's crimson gaze on her face, and turned to stare him down. When he smiled, she snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lorne said as he shrugged.

"Were you trying to read me?"

"Deary, even a sloth demon can read you. And I do have to say one thing about the thing between you and the English boy. Ewwww!"

Lilah turned and walked away. Lorne shook his head. The things these heroes get mixed up with. He didn't get it, but then again, he was new to this hero gig. Made him miss Caritas.

**A**

Everything was ready. Any sharp object was gone, along with the gun that she kept in her night stand. That she kept hidden in her purse that she held close to her body. Just in case she had to defend herself.

Sighing, Eve waited patiently nearby as Lindsey slowly fell into a deep sleep in their bed. His face looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that she had to remind herself that jumping him the and there wasn't the safest thing to do. The fine sheen of sweat on his naked torso showed the signs of his body fighting to contain all that was within him.

_"He that was dead shall live again, and he that is alive shall find death." _The prophecy echoed in her mind as she watched him sleep. Out of all the prophecies dealing with death and blood, this one was the worst. Like any person who has studied prophecies, she knew that they are a mystery. Some prophecies never come to pass due to different paths taken in life. Others are completely false. Yet, the Nameless scrolls were the only ones that were a sure thing.

Either way, she could very well lose Lindsey in the end. Either by Aglatheriel or by the chaotic mixture of powers inside him. Years ago, Eve wouldn't have cared. But falling for someone that suited you like a well tailored suit was different than the whole 'Star-crossed-lovers' ritual. While others loved to play the part of being the doomed pair, when you meet that person that was made for you, everything changes. That's why losing him almost makes her want to find some way for her and Lindsey to back out of this pact with Aglatheriel.

But, that was only a fleeting thought. Her more practical and greedy side said to keep going. Don't give up. To help mold Lindsey into the perfect vessel.

Eve's lips parted as Lindsey's face crinkled. Looks like the dreaming had begun. Sprinkling the Calynthia powder in her palm, she seated herself in the wine colored chair near the bed. Taking a deep breath, she chanted the spell before blowing. the powder filled the air, then slowly disipated. After waiting a moment, Eve gasped as she saw a scene being played out. Lindsey's dream. He couldn't see her, but she could see him.

_Lindsey smiled as he looked out over his domain. All the prophecies had come to pass. Aglatheriel's power had sealed the deal. Everything went smoothly, starting in Las Angeles. The memory of Angel's anguished howls as he made him watch his family be slowly killed, each and every one person that was important to him. And after all the lands were conquered, he finally killed his adversary. One piece at a time._

_All those who had surrendered now were busy rebuilding the capital city, which he renamed The Golden City. Las Angeles was old news in his mind. And, it was coming along beautifully!_

_Warm hands surrounded his mid section, rubbing circles around his exposed belly button. Turning around, he bent down and snatched his lover's lips. Her body seemed to melt into his. Pulling back, he breathed her name. "Eve."_

_She gave him a mischievous wink, taking a step back. "You like?"_

_Lindsey leered as he took in her new outfit. It was in a modern style of the 1800's. Blood red satin petticoat flared out all the way to her ankles, with a slit in the side to give a view of her milky legs. A thin gold sash adorned her petite waist as her corset kept her bust line high and tempting to every male eye. His eyes finally moved up to her neck, which a gold, red jewelled choker now adorned so lovingly. _

_"Delicious." Lindsey groaned. "I shouldn't let you go out in that."_

_She laughed, causing another involuntary groan from his parted lips. "I didn't wear it for the public, my love."_

_Grabbing his hand, she led him back inside the palace. Lindsey paid no attention to the rich surroundings as he followed his little vixen like a a pup in love. What could his queen have in mind? _

_When they reached their bed chamber, Lindsey immediately began to nibble her bare shoulders. Eve chuckled as she pulled away, wagging her finger. "Impatient boy. Very naughty."_

_"You don't know the half of it." Lindsey replied, trying to grab her. But Eve was quicker, and managed to escape his groping hands. His patience began to ware thin. "Eve, I'm in no mood for games."_

_"Oh really?" came the hushed reply from behind. Lindsey turned around, blinking. How did she get there?_

_"From my recollection, you loved mind games. Always the busy worker bee, going from one scheme to the next. Trying to always kill or make Angel go mad."_

_"It worked, didn't it?" Lindsey retorted, reaching up to stroke her pale cheek. Eve sighed. _

_"Not completely, dear boy."_

_"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked, becoming serious quickly._

_"All that hatred you have toward him, the planning, losing, winning, all of it, was years of you life spent on one vampire. Do you think his mind was on you twenty four seven after you left?"_

_"What's that got to do-"_

_"Sure, you had your moment when you tourchered and killed him. But the pain and suffering he caused took years over your one, single, moment of victory. It's the price for revenge. That's why they say it's bittersweet."_

_Lindsey backed away as his lover looked at him with both contempt and pity. Strange combination. _

_"You're wrong."_

_"Am I?" Eve replied. She began to walk around him as she spoke. "You have to admit, that if Angel never came to L.A., you'd still be working for Wolfram and Hart. Still trying to stay alive while scrambling to become part of the Black Thorn. Without Angel, you wouldn't be where you are today."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Always trying to either kill him, compete with him, become like him."_

_"I said stop it!"_

_Eve stopped circling, her pale hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. "He drove you to extreme lengths. And now, he's gone. No more motivation or plotting your next move."_

_Lindsey staggered back at that realization. His arch enemy was gone. Gone. In a strange way, he grieved over that. In his mind, he could see the years of ruling the earth, without the pleasure of having someone who might actually oppose him like the vampire did. _

_"Eve..."_

_"Shh. I know. Don't look so sad, Lindsey. I can help you if you just let me."_

_The same feeling that he had before came over him. The feeling of losing control over his body. But this time, he wasn't able to fight it. He wasn't sure he wanted too. _

_Her cold hands wrapped around his warm, rough ones, a smile tugging on her lips. "I can bring the rush back."_

_Like some sort of mindless robot, he nodded. She laid both hand over his heart beat, and smiled warmly up into his face. "Don't fight it. Give in."_

_A warmth filled him, touching his black soul. It brought up images of the rare happy moments in his past, before his father had lost everything and the ful took a chunk out of his family. Days of forgotten innocence called out to him, beckoning him to reach for the light, and desert the darkness within. _

_"Who are you?"_

_Lindsey opened his eyes as the Eve in red was torn from his arms. Now, he saw two Eve's. One in red, the other dressed in his shirt. _

_The Eve in red sighed, shaking her head. "You're making a mistake. All of you are just pawns."_

_"Bitch!" Eve in the large shirt screeched, slapping the Eve in red. The woman disappeared, along with her hold on Lindsey._

_"He'll throw you aside when he's done with you." whispered a familiar, feminine voice. "Oh Lindsey, why did you come back? Why didn't you take that chance of redemption?"_

_A little girl's laughter echoed through out the two as Lindsey's dream began to fade away. "Don't try searching for the good in his soul, darling. He's made his bed, and now he'll have to lie in it. Now go, we tried it yours and the Powers way. It's my turn."_

_The little girl from the white room appeared before them, reaching out for him. Eve took his hand, which ended the dream._

Lindsey woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Eve immediately joined him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Eve?"

"Shh. It's me. The real me." Eve whispered, drawing back to look in his blue eyes. "I'm here, baby."

Why did that disappoint him? Lindsey shook his head, trying to get rid of the forced feelings that the woman in red forced on him.

"Kiss me." He ordered.

Eve eagerly complied. The kiss was rough, passionate, and full of yearning. Pulling away, Lindsey felt more settled. He could now think more clearly.

"I'm sorry, Lindsey. I should have had more power in the dream, but something was blocking me. It wasn't the girl, it was that... that impostor!! Damn it! I really screwed up."

Lindsey shook his head. "No. We do know one thing. The Powers are involved. And we know that I'm not the only one in this body. That thing from the white room seems to be inside my head."

"Makes sense. The white room and the one who lives there has never exactly been classified what or who she or he is. Always taking different shapes and forms."

Lindsey leaned back, face set in a thoughtful look. "The Powers must be desperate to team up with what's messing with my brain. Though this time, it was different."

"How so?"

"You, or rather, the fake you, didn't try to get me to lose control. In fact, it seemed like she was trying to tell me something. Show me the light, so to speak." Lindsey snorted. "Waste of time."

Eve looked down at her painted toenails. "I don't know. You looked pretty into it."

Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Stop sulking. I was just enjoying the red dress on that delectable body of yours."

Eve shrugged. "So, what do we do now?"

"Cut off the link the Powers have with me."

"And how do we do that? Every being, rather it be for good or evil, has a link to them."

"True, but not strong links. I think I'm an exception because of what I took from vision girl."

"Or the essence you absorbed from the being in the white room." Eve added.

Lindsey grinned. "Then it's simple. To cut out anymore interruptions, I'll banish the bitch in my head."

Eve arched an eyebrow at how arrogant his words were. "How? She's taking control of you while you sleep. And not just for a good time, Lindsey."

"You really do need to work on the faith thing, babe. The Master likes some faith from his followers, you know."

"You're not answering my question, Lindsey."

Lindsey laughed as he got out of bed, slipping out of his sweat drenched PJ pants. "Eve, like a contract, there are loopholes in certain spells and enchantments. In my case, if I want to banish the white room chick from my mind, which is part of the soul, then I will do it by the most simple route. A cleansing tonic."

Eve stood up, following her lover to the bathroom where he began to prepare the water for his shower. "A cleansing tonic?"

"A soul cleansing tonic."

"Exactly my point. Those tonics are for those whose souls have been tainted by darkness. Honey, yours as dark as they come."

"I didn't say it was the perfect plan." Lindsey replied as he got in the shower. "But like you said, I'm dark. In fact, I'm beyond dark. My soul is too far gone for change. All the tonic will do is flush the unwanted clog out of my soul."

Eve sighed, slipping out of the large shirt, joining her lover under the hot spray of water. "And what if it gives the Powers an opening in trying to convert you to the good side?"

Lindsey touched her cheek. "Baby, I chose which side I want to be on. I'm damned."

**A/N: **_And there you go. More questions, some answers, and of course speeding along when Faith enters the scene. I couldn't help it. I wanted her to be joining the fang gang sooner then later. Of course, sadly, Gwen left. But not for long. She'll be back. As for Lindsey, he's not going all light on us. He's the vessel, remember? As for the fake Eve, if you haven't already guessed who she really is, you'll find out in the next chapter or so. As for the White room being, I added it in there just for fun. Needed something to occupy Lindsey and Eve while the heroes try to get help. But I must warn you, things aren't going to get better. They haven't hit rock bottom yet._


	22. Chapter 22: A Tiny Sliver of Hope

**A/N: **_Yeah, the title seems hopeful, doesn't it? And maybe it does have hope, but since this is Angel and we're talking about big bad things being set into motion, you know that things will become a whole another level of bad in future chapters. _

**Ashes**

**Chapter 22: A Tiny Sliver of Hope**

"Cordelia!" Angel shouted, looking madly around the the campground. Memories of losing Cordelia when the last portal was opened was on the forefront of Angel's mind. All of the fear and anxiety then came rushing back like a wild stampede.

"Cordelia!!"

"Hey! Quiet down out there! Where trying to sleep here!" shouted one of the tourists, peeking his head out of the old camper. Angel ignored the human, his mind focused on only one thing.

"Cor-"

"I'm right here, dumb-ass!" hissed Cordelia.

Angel and Wesley looked up to see Cordelia clinging to the roof of one of the RV's. Angel felt relief wash over him as he smiled up at her with a goofy grin.

"Cordelia, how did you get up there?"

"Gee, I don't know Wesley! Maybe I flew!!" She screeched, then quickly hushed as movement was heard from within. "I thought you said that since we knew where we were going and did that specific spell or whatever, that we wouldn't be separated?"

"Technically, we weren't separated, Cordelia," Wesley hissed back as Angel held out his arms to catch the seer. "The force from being literally pushed through a portal at the speed of light-"

"Who's out there?"

Thankfully, the tourists stopped Wesley from giving a long winding explanation, or else Cordelia would have killed him. The three ran from the R.V, and didn't stop till they reached a picnic area. Wesley took out a map that was in Angel's bag, along with flashlights. Angel took one and held it over the map as Wesley got his bearings.

"According to Madam Lulu, we should be in the area where the Groosalugg resides. If her spell did as it was supposed to do, that is."

"Well, that's helpful." Angel deadpanned, looking around the campground. Other then the steady stream of tourists, the locals inhabited the campgrounds as well. Were they expected to knock on every RV and tent in the area?

"Why don't Angel use his vampy senses and just take a big whiff?" Cordy offered.

Angel's answer was a low but audible growl. Like he wanted to sniff up Cordy's ex! It was a hard enough decision to go asking the Pylean for help, knowing that he could do certain things that he himself couldn't.

"No worries, we should be able to locate him soon. The spell is a locater one, generally meaning that we should at least be at least thirty, fifty yards near his location."

"Gee, that makes me feel oh so better." Cordelia retorted sarcastically. Sure, she bullied her way to join them, but it didn't stop the jitters of coming face to face with the guy she used to... Well, awkward didn't cover it.

"I guess we split up. Each of us have our cell phones." Angel replied reluctantly.

"Um, this is a camp ground in Yellowstone." Cordy pointed out, thinking that in itself should explain just how bad of an idea Angel was offering. It was lost on the Brain and his denser comrade, Pinky.

"As in bear country. Wolves, bears... Bears."

"Yes, we get the bear point." Wesley replied with a shrug. "Just remember to heed the signs that read to not feed the bears."

"Wesley!" Cordy growled, desperately trying not to smile at his little crack. "What if I get lost? Yellowstone is a big place. 2.2 million acres to be exact... What?"

The men looked at one another. Wesley cleared his throat. "Um, nothing. Just shocked that..."

He didn't finish that sentence, considering the brunette was not in a good mood. "He's not far. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's patrolling as we speak. Making sure that the innocents are safe."

Angel snorted. "More like wrestling with a bear or something, the big ape."

"What?"

"Nothing." Angel answered Cordelia innocently. "I'll take North."

"South."

Cordelia sighed as the two hurriedly parted, taking with them an ax, swords and daggers. Grabbing the crossbow, the seer decided upon West. Where the woodsy-woods were.... Now why was this such a good idea again?

**A**

_'That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and_

_snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid._

_Eye of a hurricane, listen up yourself churn - world_

_serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed_

_it off an aux speak, grunt, no strength, the Ladder_

_start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire_

_in a fire, representing seven games, and a government_

_for hire at a combat site. Left of west and coming in_

_a hurry with furys breathing down your neck. Team by_

_team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped._

_Look at the low playing. Fine, then. Uh oh,_

_overflow, population, common food, but its own needs,_

_listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and_

_the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,_

_patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched.'_

_'It's the end of the world as we know it._

_It's the end of the world as we know it._

_It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine!'_

Connor jerked as a hand reached down and switched the radio off. Looking up into Faith dark eyes, gave her a look that screamed angry teenager.

"I was listening to that!"

"As much as a fan I am of the R.E.M. group, I don't think their song inspires hope for the moment. Hope's hard to come by." Faith shrugged as she left the teenager alone in the office. "Gear up, kid. We're going on patrol. See if you're made out of the same stuff your father is."

Connor stood up and followed the slayer, extremely annoyed that she thought that she could just come in there and order him around. And to question his skills was not helping with him liking her in the slightest. Why Angel thought she should play leader was baffling.

"That song shouldn't be ignored." Connor almost growled as he unconsciously went over to the weapons cabinet, grabbing some stakes and his father's favorite broad sword. "It spoke of everything that is happening."

"And it looks deep into your teenage soul, describing everything you're feeling." Faith replied, rolling her eyes. She then quickly took the sword from Connor. "Please, I already went through that faze. Let me save you the trip down the dark, bad-ass lane. Despite what you've seen and did, it doesn't matter. Life goes on."

"Give me my sword back." Connor replied, still as stone. Lorne and Gunn watched the two squaring off. Needless to say the two were enjoying the show.

"This," Faith said calmly as she held held it up, catching the light as it reflected of the tip of the blade, "I recall is your father's. As far as I know, all of these belong to him. Tonight, you're going to stick to stakes and your fists. I want to see if you have anything worth using."

Gunn snickered as the boy's face turned red, fists clenched, then suddenly stormed out to the small garden, waiting on the others to go. "This goin' to be more fun then I thought."

Faith turned around, her look stopping all merriment at Connor's expense. "Same goes for you, Gunn. Just because of that hurt leg of yours doesn't mean that vamps will take it easy on ya."

Gunn straightened up, all mirth gone. "Like I said, I can hold my own."

"Yeah, but can you use more then your brawn when in the heat of the moment?"

"I've been fightin' vampires and demons since I was a kid."

Faith smirked as she placed Angel's broad sword back, then grabbing the homemade battle axe. She tossed it to Gunn, who snatched it from the air. "We'll see, big guy. Fred, Lorne, hold the fort while we're gone."

**A**

Despite his earlier resistance, Angel had resorted to using his extra senses. So far, Groo's scent had eluded him. There was just so many smells out here. People, human food, dried blood, sweat, animal scat along with the smell urine mingled with the pine trees. So many smells to choose from. But as for the half demon he was trying to locate? Nothing. That both relieved and pissed him off.

This was all Lindsey's fault. If the twerp had never returned in his life, tried to manipulate his kid, kidnap Cordy after Connor kidnapped her, he wouldn't have to be out here looking for the Pylean Champion! Sure, they need him. And they're going to need his muscle in the up and coming fight against Lindsey, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Asking the Ex if he could possibly come back to L.A. and help save the day was a nightmare. And yes, he was a big enough man... pire to admit that he's jealous. Jealous that the guy got to touch Cordelia in ways he only partially has been able to do. His fists clenched the ax in his capable, deadly hands. Yeah, Lindsey was going to pay for this... Slowly.

Blending with the shadows as he searched the campgrounds, nary a soul noticed or heard the vampire as he moved about. His nose inhaling all the scents, sorting out through the smells that lingered. No sign of anything demon yet. Not even a vampire.

But where his nose failed, his hearing made up for. He heard faint sounds of a struggle, then what sounded like a animals growl. He stopped and listened. After a few moments, he changed course and ran.

**A**

The three had drove in silence, with only an occasional order from the slayer. Both of the guys couldn't deny that they were somewhat fascinated with being in this close proximity with the chosen one. Especially when it was a former psycho who tried to kill Angel and managed to torture Wesley. That part Connor had no idea about while Gunn only knew the cliff notes. It was a touchy subject with both Cordelia and Wesley. Well, at least it was when speaking about the 'B' word that once dated the vampire. One tragic love triangle was enough in Gunn's eyes.

"This will be a good area to start." Faith replied as they entered Gunn's old turf. "Last time I was here, got some good action."

"Yeah, me and my ol' gang had lots of vampire action here. Too much, in fact."

Parking next to one of the buildings. Gunn briefly wandered if his group would even remember his truck. And if they did, would they be pissed that he was there?

The small band of fighters got out of the truck, alert and completely lethal. Faith, holding a crossbow, looked at the two with a unwavering stare. Her eyes showed no compromise as she eased into her new role of temporary leader.

"Okay, guys. Listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once. Follow my lead and don't argue when I give an order. This is strictly a little bit of hunting. We go in, dust us some vamps, and work as a team. No trying to be a hero, just working together while showing me what you're really made of. Gunn, since you're injured, we're not going to make an entire street sweep. Just enough action to see if you'll be any good to me for the future. Any questions?... Good."

Faith turned and began walking down the first, dark alley. The two followed. Finding themselves actually following her lead was new to both. The only other woman who commanded such authority was Cordelia.

"So, vampire slayers. I was told about them. How come you're always girls?"

Faith, who was alert and trying to use old slayer senses to seek out vamps that hasn't been used in awhile, shrugged. "I dunno. Better at it, I guess."

"You haven't seen what I can do." Connor replied, feeling a bit smug. Faith shook her head.

"Let's not." Faith replied. "We're here to see if you two are a plus or minus. If you suck at team work, then you're-"

They stopped, both hearing footsteps. The five intruders soon made themselves known, leaping down from the buildings on either side.

"See?" hissed one vampire. "I told you that there was a slayer in town."

An alluring girl with jet black hair, dressed in jeans and a cute shirt, smirked. She looked about the age of sweet sixteen, though those eyes said anything but sweet. "Just because this... girl is new in town and hangs out with that pansy-ass vampire's crew, doesn't mean she's the slayer. Besides, I heard that his ex was blond, not brunette."

"Sorry, sweet thing." Faith replied with a amused grin, looking not impressed with the five vamps. "Wrong slayer. I'm the other one."

The sixteen year old rolled her eyes, slowly walking forward to Faith. She playfully pushed the crossbow away form her dead heart. "One in ever generation is called, girly. I know my slayer lore."

The vampire that had escaped earlier with his confrontation with Faith and Wes crouched, clearing his throat. "Actually, it turns out there's more then one. And this one... s-she's the crazy one. A bad-ass killer."

Faith grinned at the female vampire before staking her. She then pointed her crossbow at one of the remaining four and killed him with one shot. "Thanks for the compliment. Doesn't mean you're going to live much longer, though."

The remaining three attacked. Their snarls attracted more vampires, who joined the fight. Each in their element, Faith, Gunn, and Connor managed to put down most of the vamps. All was going well until Connor noticed the vampire who pointed out Faith, running away. He quickly followed, ignoring Faith as she ordered him to let it be.

"Oh God! Leave me alone!" howled the vampire as he heard Connor following in hot pursuit. He knew that he should have stayed in tonight, or even better, leave town. Having not only a vampire with a soul in town with his creepy kid who had speed and strength, there now was a slayer who rumor had it, loved to torture before actually slaying.

Not able to shake off the kid, he quickly used his speed and strength to crawl up the side of a brick building, using his bare hands and feet. The kid may have parents who were vamps, and have all their strengths, but he was still human. No way could he-

"Going somewhere?"

The vampire froze. He turned around, rubbing his topaz eyes. It couldn't be? Damn, he was definitely in a tight spot.

"Look, kid. I don't want any trouble."

"Too late. You got it."

"I'm warning you." the vamp replied as the kid stalked him across the roof. "You really don't want to do this. Just turn back and go back to your slayer friend, and I'll go on my merry way. I'll even leave the city. You guys can have it. Who wants a city goin' to hell anyways?"

Connor smiled cruelly as he back handed the whimpering vampire. "I don't think so. You're nothing but a demon. Therefore, you must die."

The vampire growled, leaping off the building. Connor followed him, intent on finishing this. All thoughts of caution long gone as he ran faster and faster, closing out everything but his prey. He was now closing in, just in reach. A little closer and...

Something leaped on his back, its grip digging into his neck and squeezing. Stumbling, Connor managed to catch himself from falling completely, shoving the offending filth from his back. To say he was shocked when seeing a ten year old boy in full vamp visage was an understatement. The vampire he was hunting had stopped and grinned as more vampires circled Angel's only son.

"Told ya that you should have gone back to the slayer." The vampire sneered. Turning around, he yelped. Looking down at his chest, the vampire barely had time to register just what happened as he turned back to the dust of the earth.

"You take the eight on the left, I'll take the ten on the right." Faith ordered. Gunn grinned, swinging his axe in the air, slicing one vampire's head off.

"No problem."

**A**

Cordelia was frozen to her spot as some roars filled the night. She gulped, cursing her luck that she would be the one who would be alone with whatever was making the 'Grr!' noises. She clasped her hand over her lips to stop the sudden mantra from an old favorite movie.

_Lions, tigers, and bears! Oh my!_

Too bad that she didn't have her scarecrow (Wesley) and the Tin man (Angel) with her. Or would that be the other way around? Oh well, she was left by her lonesome with the Grry noise making beasts. Good thing she had the crossbow, though when going up against a grizzly, she highly doubted that a wimpy, old, crossbow arrow would do much damage. Just piss it off. Made her really wish that she had paid attention to Animal Planet on bears and the signs of when they charge. Unless it wasn't a bear. Maybe a wolf or...

Cordelia shook her head, failing to shake the idea that so wanted to take root in her already frazzled brain. Adding a mountain lion to the bunch wouldn't help her at the moment. And neither would the Cowardly Lion in her would help with its idea of running away... Especially since she now heard a man grunting.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring her heart that was now trying to beat itself right out of her chest, Cordy ran toward the sounds of the struggle between man and beast. She stopped suddenly, leaning back against the tree as she watched a large Grizzly roar at the familiar muscular body. One that she personally had explored not so long ago. The Groosalugg.

"Oh my God, Groo! Run!"

Distracted by Cordelia's panicked scream, the bear seized its opportunity and knocked the former champion of Pylea down to the ground. The 8 ft. 900 pound bear stood up to his full height and roared, shaking Cordelia from her frozen stance of terror. Wandering what in the hell was she thinking, she quickly put herself between herself and the bear, dropping her weapon and jumping up and down, shouting as she waved her hands.

The bear looked at the human with confusion as Groo watched his former princess with shock. Neither understood her strange actions. Hell, Cordelia didn't even understand, leaning on old memories of an old nature program that suggested to do this very act if encountering a bear down the road. Something about letting it know that you were not a bear walking through its territory.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angel leaping through the trees, ready to embed his axe in its skull.

"Noooooooo!!!" screamed Groo, leaping toward the snarling vampire.

**A**

"Whoo boy! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Gunn said with macho glee. His heart was pounding, his muscles slightly aching from using muscles that were already strained, not to mention his hurt leg was screaming at his little marathon. He could tell he might have popped a stitch. But none of that mattered at the fulfilment of releasing all your rage and hurt into a spree of violence, and winning!

"You got some sly skills, Faith." Gunn said to the silent slayer, clapping her on the back like she was one of his homeys. "Seeing you in action definitely put you up on my respect list, Robo-Girl."

"Robo-Girl?"

"You know, like RoboCop. There was nothin' to stop that white machine dude. Same goes for you."

"Um... thanks." Faith replied with a small, yet some what shy grin. It was strange to have someone not show fear around her when she committed acts of violence. Of course, he never experienced her dark days, either.

"You weren't half bad yourself. Considering your leg injury." Faith replied, then turned her icy glare back on the one that was called Connor. "As for you, son, I just got one thing to say."

Connor waited for his grading with anticipation. "Yeah? What?"

He knew about Slayer strength from all he was told about his father's ex, but nobody told him they had speed as well! His body pinned against the brick wall, and Faith's small but strong hand clutching him by the throat. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't take her much to snap his neck with that one, deceptively small, harmless hand.

"You stupid, little, brat! I should kick your ass for what you pulled!"

"What did I do?!" Connor tried to keep his shock and slight panic hidden at her sudden rage. But the whimper in his voice couldn't be mistaken from anything else.

"I said we work as a team! No playin' the hero, ass-wipe!"

Connor grabbed her delicate wrist in his hand and tried to force her hand away from his throat, but she didn't budge. Damn, she was really strong!

"He was getting away! He was going to bring back his fr-"

"Don't give me that crap. You're to full of your loner stereo type that you didn't stop and use that hard, empty, noggin' of yours!"

Gunn smirked. Not that he enjoyed Connor's discomfort, (Well, maybe a little) but it was good to see someone knock the boy off of his pedestal. Sure, Cordelia seemed to have forgiven him for every freaky thing he pulled. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about it, how this kid lied and caused a huge mess with them all... Except for Gunn. He remembered, and wasn't one who easily forgets.

"I-"

"No! There's no excuse. Do you even realize that you not only put yourself in danger by letting the creep lead you to an ambush, but also put our lives at risk?" Faith growled, motioning with her other hand between her and Gunn. Connor closed his mouth, thinking about his actions. And as much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Faith closed her eyes, trying to push aside her temper. Her temper was connected with the darkness that lingered inside, stirring some old demons. But after some time in prison learning to control her sudden bursts of violence over the little things, she was now in a better state of mind to handle the bigger problems without giving in to the urge to kill.

Releasing his throat, she stepped back, suddenly feeling guilty for handling Angel's son the way she had. Maybe Angel was wrong about her taking up some leadership while he and the main players were gone. If she can't handle a teenage freak on her own without wanting to throttle him for making one mistake, then maybe she didn't need to be the one making the decisions.

"Faith, you alright?" Gunn asked, noticing the conflicting emotions that were taking place across her face.

"I'm fine.... I think that's enough patrolling for one night. Let's go back to the hotel."

**A**

To say that walking in on this little scene wasn't strange would be a lie. After all that screaming and roars, Wesley thought for certain that he would be soon apart of a life or death situation. But this, well, it wasn't expected.

There stood Cordelia, seemingly frozen where she stood as Groo stood calming the agitated Grizzly bear. And Angel, standing there while glaring at the Pylean, his axe some how embedded deep inside the bark several feet high up in the tree. Walking calmly over to Cordelia's side, Wesley decided to break the tense silence.

"Hello Groo. It's been a long time since the last time we saw each other."

Wesley's brow shot up when the big, hulk of a man kissed the tip of the Bear's nose before shooing it off. Standing up, his shoulder length hair moving with the slight breeze, Groo managed to look Wesley with slight recognition.

"Ah! I remember you. You are the one who took Angel's young one."

Wesley couldn't help but look at Angel, who seemed to stiffen just a little at the casual words. "Yes, that is true. A lot has happened since you and I left. Which is the reason why Angel, Cordelia and I are here."

"Yes, it puzzles me why my princess and the vampire would come here with you in their company." Groo replied, then sighed as he looked off in the direction where his furry friend had gone. "It is a good thing that Benny is very forgiving, or else Angel would be dead."

"News flash, I'm already dead!" Angel grumbled, none to pleased by Groo's offended tone. "And just for the record, I was trying to save you. Again!"

Groo's usual calm, compassionate blue eyes turned dangerously dark when facing the vampire. His stance briefly reminded Angel of a memory back in Pylea, when he had challenged Groo to mortal combat.

"I did not need saving from you, Angel. Benny and I were in the middle of a Thursilblrrnth. One which we play out once a week, to celebrate the night when we crossed paths and did battle over a fish of significant size!"

"You made friends with a bear?" Cordelia shook her head, a small smile catching on as she gazed at Groo admiringly.

Groo immediately turned his full focus on the beautiful brunette, his eyes full of things that made Angel's blood boil.

"Actually princess, it isn't wise to associate with the wildlife. But apparently, my Pylean blood allows me to connect with the beasts of this dimension. To commune with their auras. Benny is the only Grizzly that has willingly allowed me to connect with on such a intimat level. Still, even I must be careful and not confuse nature in these beasts natural killer instinct."

Angel snorted as Cordy 'Wowed' at his Grizzly Adam's skills. But, now wasn't the time to show his displeasure of having Cordelia and Groo in suck close proximity.

"Like Wesley said, things have changed. We came here for your help." Angel said as he walked over and stood beside Cordelia, placing a hand around her hip. He could feel more then see Cordelia's not so pleased look.

Groo didn't miss the unconscious 'Mine!' gesture. Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his own broad chest, the not so white muscle shirt tugging tightly to his pectoral muscles. Angel glanced at Cordy, wandering what her reaction would be. As it turns out, she wasn't interested in such petty things.

"Here's the short version, Groo. We're facing something that is so much bigger then anything we've faced yet." Cordelia explained. "An old Nemesis of Angel's has come back and has really been kicking the crap out of all of us."

"Can not your champion handle such petty matters?" Groo asked. Angel briefly wandered if that was a cheap shot, or if Groo really meant it as innocently as possible. The guy did have a tendency of being polite and direct to the point.

"It is a long story. Would you mind if we did this in a more... safer setting?" Wesley asked. Groo nodded, smiling at the three.

"Of course! It will please me greatly to have some visitors up in my cabin. Come, we'll take my Ford truck."

Cordy's eyes grew wide as she quickly joined his side. Angel scowled. "You can drive? What about a license? Do they give licenses to other world dimension travelers? You have a cabin?!"

Groo chuckled as he held out his arm. Cordy excepted it and allowed him to lead on as he gave her a sheepish smile. "Actually, I don't have a license. And yes, I have a beautiful log cabin. I built it myself, making it in the model you described after our Com-shucking."

"Wow. What happened to the guy who always followed the laws of the land? And plus, building a cabin with your own two hands, I can so totally believe that!"

"A two story cabin, in fact."

Wesley peeked at Angel, who seemed to be restraining from killing the Groosalugg. For the time being, that is. He winced as Angel punched the tree where his axe was located. The tree gave a crackling nose as the axe came hurdling down. Catching the weapon in the air, Angel turned and followed the laughing ex couple, eyes like a predator as he stalked them. Sighing, the ex watcher joined the vampire's side. He had hoped that this would be a quick, painless trip. Now he'll have to possibly play referee between the two champs concerning the babbling seer.

**A**

It wasn't easy finding the ingredients for the tonic. Several herbal stores were in poor condition due to the earthquake, while others closed early. But since he only needed a few ingredients that he didn't have back at the apartment, Lindsey was able to find at least one shop that was undamaged and was opened. Now, all he needed was a Shaman who had a decent heart to bless it.

Finding one wasn't the hard part. To find a willing Shaman who despite sensing the evil in him agree to bless it was another thing all together. So far, he's killed eight Shamans. What a waste. But, as luck would have it, he found one that was just uncaring enough not to turn him down. Or at least, that's what he's heard.

The place was dark and seemingly deserted. One of the old abandoned buildings that usually would be torn down by the city for another shopping mall or business of some sort. Looking over the old mansion, Lindsey smiled at the cliche. Old buildings, old graveyards, whatever. All the mystics were the same when picking a spot for their sacred rituals.

Deciding that stealth would be too slow and useless, the Texan kicked the double, old doors open. The stale air came in big waves as he stepped inside the darkness. His body glowed as he walked among the decaying furniture and trash. Squatters used the spot apparently, judging from the trash and fast food paper bags that littered the ground. The walls were covered with graffiti, some with some local gangs logo's painted brightly to warn off intruders.

Whistling, Lindsey began his track upstairs, which creaked and groaned. The place was rotting, and desperately needed to be torn down. Out with the old and in with the new. Why couldn't these Shamans and other mystical beings ever choose something like a five star hotel? Or Beverly Hills?

Lindsey's mystical light dimmed when he heard the sound of approaching feet. Grinning, he waited patiently at the top of the stairs as yet more guardians would come to ask him if he had an appointment. Which he didn't. And when getting the answer no, it would come to a sudden burst of violence that would end with their deaths.

A man dressed with what looked like the full fledged ninja gear suddenly appeared, armed with a Samurai sword.

_Great. More cliches._

"You do not have an appointment with Wo-Pang."

Lindsey raised his hands, giving the ninja a understanding smile. "No offense, but how would you know that without askin' first?"

"Wo-Pang will not be disturbed. Leave now, or face the sting of my sword."

_Really cliche. _

"A warning? How kind of you. Considering that all the other Shamans guards didn't much bother with the warning part. Since you're giving me a warning first, I'll do you a favor."

Lindsey quickly ran forward and punched a hole through the ninja's chest, his still beating heart in his hand. "I'll make your death quick."

The ninja's eyes grew glassy, his weapon dropping to the ground with a loud clang. Lindsey smirked as the body collapsed to the ground. Dropping the heart, Lindsey looked at the ninjas that filed out to face him.

"As for the rest of you, I'm going to enjoy killing each and every one of you slowly."

**A**

Angel and Wesley were left to ride in the back of the old Ford while Cordelia rode shotgun. The entire ride was a nightmare for the brooding vampire. Other then feeling every bump and having the wind mess up his carefully gelled, spiky hair, Cordy was riding in close proximity with someone she had sex with. She shouldn't be hanging on his every word, and the big lug shouldn't be all touchy feely with her. If Cordelia liked it or not, she belonged to him, her rightful champion, not the guy with the long hair and big teeth!

It bugged the hell out of him, and rightfully so. Right now, his mind should be on recruiting help and not on the whole 'Is she or isn't she in love' scenario. He knew that they haven't officially become a couple, more like in a relationship limbo status. But that didn't mean that she can act all is well with him and how much she missed the guy as if they were the close friends who haven't seen each other in years.... Women!

And just when he couldn't think his green eyed personal demon couldn't get any more green eyed, Groo's built from scratch cabin came into view. Angel's jaw dropped. It was so perfect and homey that he could picture Thomas Kinkade begging the Neanderthal to let him paint the damn thing!

Angel quickly leaped out of the truck bed and opened Cordelia's door. Her 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs!' were well mingled with Wesley's praise of the Groosalugg's craftsman ship. Angel remained passive and quiet, following Groo up the perfectly even steps on the porch.

"It has been awhile since me and my plrrtz has had guests. She will be well pleased and eager to meet all of you."

Cordy's brow wrinkled. "She?"

The door flew open, the light streaming in. A little scream of joy was heard as a very, lovely blond threw herself at Groo, giving him a kiss that made both Angel and Wesley feel uncomfortable to watch. Cordelia could only stare, dumbstruck.

When the couple managed to break apart, the blushing Groo and his plrrtz stood side by side, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Candy, I want you to meet my three friends. Wesley, the once leader of Angel Investigations. Angel, the champion of Los Angeles. And Cordelia, the first woman I ever Com-shucked with."

The big blue eyes, busty, curvy blond hugged each one as if they were long lost friends. She eagerly shooed them inside her and Groo's home, babbling on about all the tales she heard about them all and Pylea.

Wesley tried to keep up with her non stop chatter, but she seemed to jump from topic to topic with even more vigor then Cordelia and Fred. Cordelia couldn't speak since the shock of it all hasn't yet dissipated. And Angel, well, he was as happy as he could get without saying bye-bye to his soul. Groo had moved on, which meant Cordy wasn't on his 'Make-up' list, which meant that Angel wouldn't have to kill him.

"It's a good thing I cook a meal meant for four large, grown men! My Groo has such a hearty appetite. After all, he burns a lot of caleries both fighting evil andin the bedroom."

Angel grinned as Cordy's eyes widened at that blatant way she threw in Groo's extra activities. Sitting down, the three watched as the blond whirlwind served them the food, all except Angel due to his vampire status.

"I'm sorry about having nothing for you to eat. If I had known we were having company, I would have had Groo pick up something for you."

"I'm fine, thank you." Angel replied with a wide grin.

The blond giggled, winking at Cordy. "My, my, Ms. Chase. You do have great taste in men. Both he and Groo are such hotties. Maybe one night we could swap partners."

"Hell no!" Cordy declared. Angel seemed to beam at her possesive tone as Candywent through another fit of giggles.

"Just teasing, hon. I could never let another woman lay a hand on my Grooey-bear!"

"Grooey-bear?" Cordleia repeated. She felt like gagging when the two began to coo over the other, sharing little, heated kisses.

"This is delicious, if I do say myself." Wesley said as he dug in to his plate of food. The deer steak, fresh green beans and mashed potatoes was something he was quite enjoying. And apparently, Cordy wasn't going to touch hers. "Are you going to eat that?"

Cordelia blinked. Angel hid his smile as he turned his attention on the happy couple. "So, how did you two meet?"

The two broke apart, seemingly realising that they weren't alone. Groo cleared his throat as his plrrtz cut his meat for him, and seemed to enjoy doing it. "One month ago was the time of our fated meeting. I had just arrived here in Yellowstone, having no idea how I shall go on. Hitchhiking was a new, exciting experience, but I yearned for a place to call my own. One night, while out hunting, I heard the screams of a young, fair maiden."

Candy sighed dreamily. Cordy rolled her eyes.

"I ran, hoping that I wouldn't be too late. And of course, I wasn't. But the sight that greeted me was horrific. A great demonic beast was attacking this seemingly defenseless woman, trying to rip her head off of those cute shoulders."

Wesley and Angel leaned in as Groo told his tale of heroism. "What species was this demon, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A Lumerk demon. They're originally native to Canada, where they thrive in the cold climates while feeding off of the bear population." Candy replied. The three seemed shocked at her answer, not expecting to find her so... so... bubbly and intelligent.

"My dear Candy," Groo said as he took her smaller, tanned hand in his own, "has a strange and dangerous job. She's what you would call a cataloger. She studies the demons of this world and rights all the facts down for the... what was it?"

"Watcher's council." Candy replied, blue eyes showing intelligence once the lust seemed at bay. "My father is from England, and comes from a long line of watchers. He had retired before I was born, swearing that none of his children would follow the path he did, due to our mother's death by a vampire."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Wesley said sincerely. "What was your father's name?"

"John Scott Winston. In fact, if my memory serves correct, my father and yours were school mates."

"Yes, they were. I remember the pictures he keeps in his study. It's some of few where he's actually smiling."

"Can we please not discuss your family lineage and get down to-"

"The story of our meeting! Yes, you are right, princess. For our tale is worthy of being counted among the greatest love tales told of old. I shall continue with our story... The demon was massive, it's height had to be seven feet high, it's teeth almost the length of it's eight inch claws. I would have shown more caution with this beast, but this fair maiden would not survive if I did not intervene."

Now, even Cordelia seemed interested as Groo's story was told with detail.

"I launched myself at the demon, giving the traditional Pylean war cry. Unfortunately, that alerted the monster to my presence. It swung around and back handed me, ripping the flesh off of my jaw. The demon was on me in a matter of seconds, gnashing it's teeth as it attempted to feast on my flesh. I held the demon by its neck, despite that his hide was tearing through my skin as if it was mere butter. Calling upon the warrior within, I threw the vile beast off my body, then launched myself on its back, trying to snap it neck."

"Which is hard to do, what with all the sharp spines all over its body. But that didn't stop my Groo from manhandling it." purred the blond.

"Don't forget the mouth on his tail." Groo added. "I had to forgo the traditional combat to something akin to animistic moves."

"What happened next?" Cordelia asked.

"Candy here is very impulsive, always jumping into the most dangerous point of battle. Ignoring my orders to stay put for her own safety."

"I know what that's like." Angle replied, earning himself a glare from the brunette.

"I had to jump in, Grooey-bear. The Lumerk was getting angry. And when they do that, they spew acid from both mouths."

"I am the Groosalugg. None have defeated me yet in the battle to the death."

Angel cleared his throat.

"Pylea didn't count, Angel. The demon came out in its purest form." Groo explained away. "My mind was solely concerned on the princess and what the priest had said about the things you would do to her."

"It counts, champ." Angel argued.

"Please finish the story, Groo." Cordy intervened. She really didn't want to see another show of testosterone between the two.

Angel's earlier relief that Groo was taken began to wear off. He looked down at Cordy's hand that had squeezed his knee. Smiling at the reassurance, he relaxed.

"Candy threw rocks at the demon till finally he turned and charged her. My heart lurched to my throat as I attempted to stop the its charge, but I wasn't quit fast enough."

"Don't be so down, honey. I wanted the Lumerk to charge so I could spray it with my pepper spray. The only weak spot in those demons is the eyes."

Groo sighed. "Still, it is a champions duty to put their life at risk, not the woman's-"

"Don't be such a chauvinistic man, Groo. This is a different dimension then Pylea." Candy replied with a scowl. Cordy totally knew where she was coming form. Groo was sweet and naive in many ways of this world, but his champion's view on certain things concerning human women was a bit annoying.

"The Lumerk fell down, blind and screaming. Groo saw the weakness, and plunged his fingers in its eye sockets till it died. It was really gross." Candy replied, gathering the dirty dishes.

"Yes, but nothing like some of the demons from my world." Groo replied. "I have its head in my study if you would like to gaze and admire my kill."

"Really? I think I would - ow!" Wesley rubbed his side where Cordy's elbow had so sharply connected. "Unfortunately, we haven't much time. As said earlier, we came for your assistance."

"Yes, forgive me. It isn't proper for the host to tell tales of heroism when the guests need help. My countrymen would be ashamed of my lack of manners. Please, tell me of your woes."

Considering how long they've been gone, Angel gave the cliff note version while Wesley and Cordy added details here and there. Groo's mouth was set in a grim line with each passing minute. His lover, Candy, had stopped washing the dishes and sat back down at the table, covering her mouth in horror from all that was told.

The peaceful atmosphere was gone as a dark cloud hung over the occupants in the kitchen.

"This... is grim news indeed." Groo finally spoke. His dark, blue eyes pensive and worried. "Dark times are truly upon us."

"That they are." Wesley replied. "Every move we made, Aglatheriel's puppet has successfully counteracted. He's grown stronger with each power he's stolen, and has the cunning along with the deviousness of a fox. Lindsey knows how we work and all our strengths and weaknesses. We can't do this alone."

"So, you're gathering all available champions, both evil and good, to fight this Lindsey." Candy whispered.

"Yes. Since The Powers and the partners were unable to recreate the truce, we decided to form a alliance with any who are willing to fight. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', comes to mind."

"I do not think you will gather enough in time." Groo replied. "These signs that you speak of seem to be happening rapidly. This Aglatheriel will be on your door step soon."

"But we have to try." Angel spoke up. "If we can't kill Lindsey before his Master comes, then nothing will stop him from bringing the apocalypse down on all of us. Nobody is safe. Not even your home dimension."

"What has Pylea go to do with this dark entity?"

"From what Wolfram and Hart shared with us, he's not just going after this realm, but all connecting ones. Your green world will be just one of his destinations." Wesley answered solemnly. Groo's fists clenched as his lips curled into an angry snarl. "There's no where to hide form this. The possibility of failure is an almost sure thing. Finding and killing Lindsey is something that grows more impossible with each passing second. The only option is to stand and fight, gathering both good and evil, blurring the lines of what we believe in."

"Groo?"

The Pylean champion managed to look at Cordelia.

"In Pylea, we have many prophecies, as you do here. But, there is one that my people fear so much, that that they dare not speak it. It is in a ancient scroll that the priests had hidden deep in our vaults. Legend says that it is a special scroll, revealing details of the one who betrayed the Ram, the Wolf, and the Hart."

"A scroll?"

Groo nodded at Wes's inquisitive question.

"Our last monarch (not you, my princess) King Lerstelug of the Deathlerst Clan, had dreams of a battle long ago in another dimension. His dreams were disturbing, full of blood and evil days. He began to write what he dreamed in a scroll, even as his dreams began to show the future. Many feared that he had gone mad, always keeping alone in the towers, always writing. It wasn't till he called the priests together and prophesied of one who will come in the guise of a cow and take complete control of the kingdom, bringing fire and death, was when the rule of the monarchs ended. He was beheaded, castrated, then forced to watch as they mutilated his body."

Groo sighed, shaking his head. "I grew up believing that this evil was only a myth, that the last king was driven insane because he was a weak warrior. Now, from your descriptions of the signs and this evil thing, I now know that it is fact... I will join your cause, for it isn't just yours alone, but all those who are in danger from this evil thing."

Standing up, Groo looked at each of them with a readiness of a warrior just before the battle. "I will lend my sword, and stand by your side. But first, I must go and recruit an army."

"What? But we need you now." Cordy argued. "Who knows when Lindsey decides to stop by for a visit and kills us with his magic crap!"

"But you yourselves said that you're recruiting champions to stand against Aglatheriel. Pylea is full of champions, eager to fight and prove their worth."

"But weren't you over thrown as their leader?" Wesley pointed out to Cordelia's relief.

"Yes, but I still hold the title as the Groosalugg, undefeated champion."

Cordy clasped Angel's hand to stop any words to argue that point.

"I will plead this case before the new government, revealing to them that our worst fears is becoming reality. Besides, I doubt they would be willing to listen to those who 'caused slavery to be against the law. The names they call each and every one of you is very cruel, their hatred burning deep in their-"

"We get the point." Angel interrupted. "Do you really think you can get an army ready soon?"

"Not a large one. The government they established there is still so new and filled with different sides and ideals. It will take some time to persuade them, but I am confident that we will have the best of our warriors to fight, death being our ideal reward and glory in our culture."

Wesley nodded slowly, standing up as well. "Then it's settled. On behalf of everyone in this dimension, we thank you."

"Save your thanks for now, Wesley. For if this is as bad as the prophecies predicted, then this is all vain attempts against impossible odds."

Angel shrugged. "Impossible odds is sorta this dimension's thing."

**A**

The arrow wound had reopened in Gunn's leg, but wasn't as bad as Faith feared. She cleaned the slowly oozing wound, then redressed it. Fred had kept sending daggers at the brunette since they first came in. She wasn't bothered by the glares and accusing words. After all, what kind of leader brings a wounded guy on vamp patrol? It was hard for her to remember that the normal folk don't heal fast as a slayer.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Faith finished up with her nursing skills, and looked at Gunn apologetically. "Yeah, I did. One of my men got hurt because of me."

Gunn smiled at the slayer with amusement. "Your man? Hmm, kinda possessive after one date, aren't we?"

When she didn't smile back, Gunn lost the teasing tone. "It wasn't your fault. If Junior hadn't gone all lone avenger on us, I wouldn't have a beautiful, freakishly strong woman touching my leg. In my eyes, that's never a bad thing."

"Glad to see you're happy about that Charles." Fred commented as she passed the orange couch, holding an armful of books. "Considering you could have been killed and-"

"But I wasn't. So drop it, okay? It's not a big deal."

Faith decided now would be a good time to walk away. In between two people in a close relationship was always a bad thing. So far, it ripped relationships apart when she was the one stuck in between them.

"Big deal? Charles, all of this is a big deal! That portal in the middle of the lobby is a big deal! Why can't everyone stop saying that we're fine and everything's going to be alright when it isn't!!"

The lobby had gone completly still from Fred's sudden outburst. Her cheecks turned red, embarrassed by all the wide eyed stares coming form friends, aquaintences, and one evil lawyer lady, who seemed to be enjoying her little melt down.

"Fred." Gunn whispered, attempting to stand, having a slightly hard time gaining his balance. "Baby, come here."

"No... Just... Just leave me alone."

He almost said to hell with her hushed plea. They were all feeling their recent losses. The stress getting harder to deal with each passing minute. But, just like with what happened with the professor, he didn't know what to say or if anything could be said. How could he offer hope when there was no hope?

Fred turned and began to cross the lobby to get to the stairs. She stopped when the portal flashed brightly as Wesley, Angel, and Cordelia emerged. Fred, with her armful of books, froze and actually smiled. They were back!

"And the champions return!" Lorne announced with glee. The smile was gone when the portal closed. "And without a certain Pylean champ."

"Oh, don't worry about Groo." Cordelia quickly said as they were surrounded with depressed people. "He's gonna be dropping by Pylea to recruit for us. So you don't have to go back and face your mother again, Lorne."

"Thank the gods!" Lorne shouted with glee. "I doubt ma would keep my body on the lice heap again."

"So, what happened?" Gunn asked, leaning on his good leg.

The three told their little adventure and all that had been discussed. Though the news wasn't exactly party worthy, it did offer something. Hope.

**A**

Wo-Pang absolutely hated interruptions during meditation. The job of a Shaman used to be filled with meditations and much simplicity. Just park yourself on top of a mountain and let those who were desperate enough seeking your guidance and blessings to make the dangerous journey. It seriously cut down on those who only asked for shallow things, a complete waste of time. But now days, the mountain thing lost you money because of the fast paced economy that went up and down like a roller coaster ride. His peaceful life now was riddled with appointments, leaving hardly any time for himself.

And now, it sounded like his men were being humiliated, killed and slaughtered like pigs. It was a waste of followers. The Shaman wandered if he should have followed his father's footsteps in being a rice farmer. At least it wouldn't be filled with danger and a schedule that would drive Donald Trump crazy.

He didn't open his eyes as he continued to sit in his meditation stance. The screams of his ninjas soon ceased as the intruder made his presence known.

"Wo-Pang. Hope I didn't drop by at a bad time."

The Shaman sighed, finally opening his eyes. "You don't have an appointment."

"Yeah, your lackeys already told me that. But my condition isn't going to get any better without your help."

The Shaman turned to look at the handsome man, now covered in his ninjas blood. Truth was, he sensed this man's presence since he first entered the abandoned mansion. The evil he brought with him had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This human man was something else, something to be feared.

"What is it that you want?"

Lindsey pulled out a small, metal bottle with a cork screwed tightly in. He tossed it to the Shaman, who caught it easily.

"I need you to bless the cleansing tonic."

The Shaman frowned, though his ninja like red outfit covered his face, hiding his mouth. His piercing eyes now left the bottle, looking at the nonchalant man.

"No offense, but you'll need something more to purge yourself of the evil inside. Your close presence is toxic."

"Not that kind of blessing. I have something inside that doesn't belong."

"Yes, I can see it. Another presence."

"Right. My soul needs that other _presence _gone. Two voices in my head is enough. Don't need three."

The Shaman shivered. He's helped some evil fiends in his day, not thinking twice about it. A Shaman was supposed to be like Switzerland, neutral territory. But this man was something he's never encountered before.

"I presume I do not have a choice?"

"You presume correctly. I've already killed eight mystical Shamans today. Kinda hopin' that I won't be forced to kill another one."

Wo-Pang nodded. Death wasn't an ending. But that didn't mean he was willing to die just yet. "My prices run high."

A leather patch was thrown in front of him. Picking it up, the Shaman's eyes grew curious as he took out gold coins.

"Money is no problem. There should be enough gold to cover for the loss of your men."

Wo-Pang nodded, already regretting his decision. "The blessing will take ten minutes. If you want, you can wait in the waiting room or stay in here."

*******

Eve was sitting on the couch, reading a book as 'Moonlight Sonata' played quietly in the background. She smiled as the apartment door closed.

"Did you manage to find one willing, handsome?"

"Eventually. Ninth one was the charm."

Setting aside her book as his lips touched the crown of her head, Eve smiled sweetly up into his blue eyes. "It's so hard to find a good Shaman these days."

"My thoughts exactly." Lindsey replied, walking over to the window. He pulled out the metal vile, feeling satisfied. "Now, I have what I need."

"Cleansing tonics can be tricky. Do you want me with you when you take it?"

"No. I can handle this. Right now, I need you to do something more important. Aglatheriel wishes for your assistance."

He sensed as she silently approached him. "And what would the Master wish of me?"

"To simply open yourself to him. He's impressed with you and your loyalty, and has decided that he will speak to you without the aid of me."

"Really? Me? I thought he could only communicate with you?"

Lindsey turned, shaking his head. "He can speak with any living being if he wishes to. As a former Senior Partner, he's also connected with the evil in the hearts of all who live on this planet, and beyond. Me, I'm his vessel, made to be able to talk to him spirit to spirit without going crazy or dying. With you, he wants to speak to you on a more lesser level."

"I'm honored." Eve replied, her mouth curving up into a pleased smile. "When will he speak to me?"

"When you're ready. Though he is urgent to speak to you as soon as possible."

"What do I do?"

"Simple meditation. May take seconds or hours. When you're in the perfect state of relaxation, he'll speak. But only if you give him complete control."

Eve nodded, not thrilled with giving everything to another, despite what she had vowed to serve Aglatheriel. But she would do it, taking the next step up in serving the coming hell god.

"I'll go now. The rooftop will do... You sure you don't need me now?"

Lindsey smirked, kissing her hand. "The tonic won't take long, babe. I'll be in bed asleep by the time your meeting with the Master has ended."

So, Eve left, leaving Lindsey by himself. Setting the bottle down, he shed his jacket, throwing it in the garbage. No amount of bleach would get the blood stains out of that jean jacket. Sad, considering he had it for years and years. The last thing, other then his truck, left of his once normal human existence.

"All right, bitch. Time for you to go back to your masters in hell."

He took the bottle, unscrewed the cork and drank. The hot, syrup coated his tongue and throat, tasting of bitter roots and a sickly sweetness. He grimaced as a fishy like taste joined the mix. But considering what it was made out of, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. And, he didn't feel anything happening. Maybe the Shaman's heart wasn't decent enough. He did seem kind of greedy.

His lower abdomen rumbled as his stomach growled in protest. Bitter bile rose up in his throat as his stomach cramped. Lindsey covered his mouth, rushing to the bathroom. He sank to his knees, waiting for vomiting to ensue. But it didn't. Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck as nausea worsened.

The child like voice in his head screamed with anger.

_"To be rid of me will only give __**them **__an opening, boy. Have you learned nothing from your so called god?!"_

"As a matter of fact," he rasped, voice hoarse and ragged. "I have. You're about to experience one of those handy lessons, doll."

_"Aglatheriel has surely grown senile in his golden years to choose an imbecile such as you for his vessel. You yourself has said that The Powers have a link as well with every soul. Without me, you'll allow their new trophy of redemption to come back with more strength. And this time, you'll be too weak to depend on your so proudly owned darkness."_

"Save it. I'm no longer the puppet for the Partners. Say goodbye, sweetheart."

The tonic burned throughout his body like an invading parasite. The blood in his veins felt close to boiling, his heart ready to burst, and his skin hot and tight. After much toil and hardship, the mysterious, white room being was finally expelled. The vomit was black and horrible as the physical sign of the Partners lackey left his body. It was a long and painful process, and at times made him feel like this was the end. But in the end, the cleansing tonic worked till there was none left in his system.

He leaned his cheek against the rim of the porcelain toilet, his eyes closed as his stomach gurgled. A weight was lifted from his mind, the white room entity was gone.

A soothing, warm hand brushed his long, matted hair away from his closed eyes. He tried to smile, but even those simple muscles couldn't work properly.

He heard water fill the tub, the scent of jasmine filling the room as the bubble soap was poured in.

Eyes still closed, he allowed soft, small hands to unbuttoned his pants and to pull off his muscle shirt. Unsteadily, he stood up and complied to the silent demands from the hands of his special lady as they stripped away the last of the clothing.

His blurry eyes opened and saw nothing much as he was led to the large tub. The water was almost unbareably hot, which was just exactly what he needed. With a sigh, he slowly sank into the soapy water and groaned.

"You always know just what I need."

"Not always, but you always did have a thing for jasmine scented bubble baths. It was something I learned while you played the nurse and I the helpless patient, despite that I ate your boss and fellow lawyers."

Lindsey's eye focas cleared. Or at least, it should have. What he saw sitting on the edge of the tub wasn't his brunette lover.

"You... It can't be. You're dead."

The blond smiled, a bit of her old world charm of several lifetimes showing up. "Lindsey, you of all people should know that death and me walk hand in hand. After all, it was your voice that spoke me out of hell. And now, it's the reason that I had to leave my work in paradise. How ironic."

Her name rolled off his tongue like a sweet caress. The one word that brought both pleasure and pain. "Darla."

**A/N: **_I had to bring Darla in a bit. Though I seriously would have loved to see her get run over by a bus when she caused havoc in season 2, she seemed to grow on me eventually. What can I say, Darla's a fun character is fun to watch on the show. And, I kinda liked the idea of a bit of a Lindsey and Darla thing, though in this story, she has one purpose. Like in season four, she's here to stop a guy important to her from being completely stupid. Unlike the show, she's not going to disappear, after all, Connor needs to meet his mommy. And yes, she's not back to stay, more like a spirit guide under the employment of the PTB. _

_As for the bear part, none was hurt in my imagination during the writing of this chapter... lol Seriously, don't think that if you ran up to a bear and do what Cordy did, that you'll walk away unharmed. And no, they're not animals to be tamed. They're part of the wild, and should stay that way. Respect and live. _


End file.
